Equestria Girls: Armonia Quebrada
by Fazen77
Summary: Luego de una invasión masiva a Equestria, Twilight Sparkle quien lo perdió todo escapa al único lugar donde los invasores no podrán alcanzarla, la Equestria humana, sin embargo explorando mas a fondo su nuevo hogar se dará cuenta de que este mundo no es tan gentil ni bondadoso como creyó que era al pisarlo por primera vez. (Terrorismo, Corrupción, Narcotráfico, Vida dura, etc.)
1. Adiós Equestria

**NA: Se lo que van a pensar, ¿un fic de equestria girls? ¿en que piensa este tipo? Pero les advierto que esta historia no tendrá nada que ver con estudiantes de secundaria peleando por novios, aquí verán el lado mas crudo y perturbador de la humanidad presenciado por una inocente habitante de un pacífico reino poni, se tocaran temas de gran controversia y violencia, les recomiendo que se hagan un chequeo psicológico y estomacal antes de darle click al botón de Follow.**

**Actualización: Seguramente los primeros capítulos les van a parecer bastante flojos y confusos ya que la historia termina de tomar forma a partir capitulo 15, gracias por pasarse por aquí y espero disfruten este relato.**

* * *

**1. Adiós Equestria.**

Diario de Twilight Sparkle:

"El antes pacifico y prospero reino de Equestria, gobernado por las princesas Celestia y Luna, ahora es una tierra hostil que esclaviza todo aquello que corre la mala suerte de pasar por ahí, hace aproximadamente dos años hubo una invasión masiva de origen desconocido, una especie de plaga se había apoderado tanto de ponis así como también de grifos, minotauros y hasta changelings, todos aquellos que estaban bajo la influencia de esta plaga no respondían a las ordenes de ningún rey ni imperio, solo buscaban la destrucción y la conquista y no se detendrían hasta conseguirla, y efectivamente no lo hicieron.

La plaga creció, se hizo tan grande que formo un ejercito de razas mixtas aun mas grande que cada uno de los reinos de este planeta y así fue como nos invadieron, uno por uno fueron cayendo empezando por el reino minotauro, luego por los grifos, y así derribaron todas las razas que habitaban este planeta incluso las tribus mas pequeñas como los diamond dogs hasta el imperio changeling, no conocían otro aliado que no sea como ellos, y cada imperio que conquistaban su ejercito se hacía mas grande, finalmente solo quedaban en pie los ponis de Equestria y del imperio de cristal, pero cualquier resistencia fue inútil, con tan solo ver la gran masa de criaturas que se expandía hasta donde se oculta el sol fue que nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos la menor oportunidad sin embargo nos defendimos hasta el final, peleamos contra esas criaturas corrompidas con sus rostros llenos de venas negras pero no pudimos hacer nada contra aquellos que podían convertirse en dragones negros, nos aplastaron sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

El gran y poderoso reino de Equestria cayo ante la masiva invasión de la plaga, y ahora todos los que no fuimos infectados somos esclavos de ellos, trabajamos sin descanso ni beneficio, soportamos torturas y castigos injustos más allá de lo que nuestros cuerpos y corazones pueden aguantar. El imperio de cristal cayo después del asesinato de las princesas y de las otras portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y ahora se a convertido en un reino fantasma completamente abandonado, los pocos que quedamos escapamos ahí, pero no vamos a durar mucho, ya todos hemos perdido la esperanza, yo la he perdido, se que en algún momento nos encontraran y nos mataran, o peor, nos esclavizarán, la muerte es mejor destino que formar parte de la tortura que ellos nos imponen.

Escribo esto porque después de esperar por mucho tiempo, finalmente nuestra ultima esperanza esta por llegar, vamos a huir al único lugar del que no tienen conocimiento, un mundo completamente distinto donde habitan criaturas que caminan en dos patas y donde no existe la magia, aprenderé a vivir sin ella, siempre y cuando tenga a mis amigas de vuelta, sentir nuevamente su presencia será la mejor de las bendiciones, estoy ansiosa, ya falta poco, si alguien encuentra esta nota sepa que esto fue lo ultimo que quedo de la raza poni y de todas las razas de este planeta, puesto que una vez que cruce me encargare de que nadie ni nada vuelva a pasar por este portal, el espejo."

- **Princesa Twilight, hay problemas** - dijo un guardia real con una armadura muy dañada.

- **¿Que esta ocurriendo?**

- **Nos encontraron, vienen hacia nosotros son grifos y changelings plagados.**

- **¡QUE! Vamos, tenemos que ir hacia la cámara del espejo AHORA.**

El guardia escolto a la princesa alicornio a una habitación donde se encontraban tres guardias mas y cinco civiles, aparentemente eran todo lo que quedaba, una vez reunidos comenzaron a galopar a toda velocidad por los pasillos del castillo pero fueron detenidos a mitad del camino por 3 grifos y 5 changelings con venas negras recorriendo sus cuerpos.

- **Maldición, princesa nosotros nos encargaremos** - los cuatros guardias reales se pusieron en guardia - **ustedes váyanse, son todo lo que queda de nuestra especie.**

- **Les prometo que su sacrificio no será en vano** - dijo Twilight con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos a pesar de que este demostraba dureza.

La alicornio purpura y los cinco ponis restantes tomaron un camino distinto, ya estaban cerca, sus corazones latían al máximo no podían creer que finalmente encontrarían la salida de ese infierno que antes llamaron hogar, Twilight tiro la puerta de una patada y lo contemplaron, el espejo estaba brillando con fuerza señal de que el portal hacia el mundo humano se había abierto exitosamente por un breve periodo, caminaron lentamente y la princesa le ordeno a las dos ponis hembras que entraran primero pero a unos segundos de tocar el portal fueron golpeadas por un par de flechas que las mataron al instante, los grifos los habían alcanzado, ahora no tenían escapatoria.

- **Princesa, pase usted nosotros los contendremos** - dijo uno de los tres ponis machos que quedaban.

- **Olvidenlo, yo soy la princesa es mi deber proteger a mis súbditos.**

- **Usted lo ha dicho mejor que nosotros, es la princesa, ahora su majestad vaya y sobreviva por todo su reino.**

Uno de los ponis la lanzó contra el portal, Twilight sintió nuevamente como su cuerpo se fundía hasta desaparecer, lo último que pudo escuchar fueron los gritos de dolor de sus súbditos siendo asesinados brutalmente por los plagados, lucho por mantenerse consiente a pesar de que la presión era muy fuerte, tenia que soportar todo el viaje hasta el final, sí no completaba su misión terminaría condenando también a ese mundo.

En el mundo humano, la secundaria de Canterlot para ser más específico. Sunset Shimer caminaba por la calle camino a la escuela, se le veía mucho más contenta ya que después de abandonar su interés y hambre de poder había conseguido adaptarse a su vida en la escuela gracias a la ayuda de sus nuevas amigas.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del instituto pero un sonido similar al de un vidrio quebrándose llamó su atención, al mirar atrás vio a nada más ni nada menos que Twilight Sparkle en su forma humana llorando de rodillas frente al monumento de la escuela, se cubría el rostro y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, pero lo que la dejó completamente sin habla fue el hecho de que el espejo que estaba debajo del monumento, el portal que conectaba ambos mundos, estaba hecho pedazos y de él salia todo un charco de sangre a chorros que parecía no acabarse nunca.

- **!Twilight! ¿que haces aquí? ¿que significa toda esta sangre?** - dijo la humana de cabello color fuego.

- **Se acabó, lo he cerrado para siempre, todo se término** - le respondió Twilight cubriendo su rostro con sus manos lastimadas.

- **!¿TWILIGHT QUE HICISTE?! ¿ahora como volverás a casa?**

- **Ya no tengo más hogar Sunset, todo se fue al infierno.**

Twiligth se lanzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas encima del hombro de Sunset shimmer incluso manchandola un poco con la sangre de sus lastimadas manos.

Su llanto era terriblemente agonizante y perturbador tanto así que ya comenzaba a contagiarselo a Sunset Shimer. Completamente asustada, perturbada y fuera de sí la ex princesa alicornio sólo podía llorar a mares mientras el espejo roto soltaba las últimas gotas de sangre.

* * *

**NA: Esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción Damaged de Assemblage 23, si leen la letra mas o menos entenderán como fue que me inspire para escribir esto y lo que vendrá mas adelante. Como les dije se tocaran temas delicados y muchos de los personajes morirán, algunos de formas no muy decentes. Dejen sus criticas y opiniones.**


	2. Nueva vida, nueva identidad

**NA: En los primeros capítulos veremos a Twilight dejándose llevar por la aparente tranquilidad que ofrece su nuevo mundo, nadando por la superficie del océano terminara siendo arrastrada a las oscuras profundidades del abismo.**

* * *

**Acto 1: Una nueva Vida.**

La primera parte de esta historia se centra en el retorno de Twilight al mundo humano luego de que Equestria fuera tomada por los invasores, allí trata de recuperar la paz refugiándose en sus nuevas amigas que le recuerdan perfectamente a las que perdió en Equestria pero esa tranquilidad de ira esfumando poco a poco debido a grandes cambios tanto en las personas como en la sociedad misma.

**2. Nueva vida, nueva identidad, nuevos cambios.**

Sunset Shimmer llevó a Twilight a la enfermería para que curaran las heridas de sus manos las cuales se había lastimado al golpear el espejo con todas sus fuerzas hasta reventarlo, sus amigas no tardaron en llegar y ya estaban las 7 reunidas en la habitación, todos los presentes se sorprendieron con el regreso de Twilight Sparkle y decidieron ocultar su presencia del resto de los estudiantes por el momento para no causar alboroto ya que todos recordaban perfectamente los extraños sucesos que se desencadenaron en su ultima visita. Luego de aplicarle unos vendajes fue llevada ante la directora Celestia quien estaba en su oficina acompañada por Luna, le pidió que se retirara para quedarse a solas con Twilight, tenían mucho de que hablar.

- **Es una verdadera sorpresa tenerte de vuelta aquí, toma asiento y tranquilízate, recuerda que tienes el apoyo de todos** - Twilight se sentó y respiro hondo, estaba temblando por los nervios, aun tenía en mente los recuerdos de su escape.

- **Lo siento mucho directora Celestia.**

- **Solo dime Celestia, y ahora cuéntame, ¿que te trae de vuelta aquí? ¿y por que estas tan nerviosa?**

- **Yo... ya no puedo volver a casa, nunca más, realmente no quiero recordar mas sobre ese tema, me duele mucho** - comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas y no dejaba de temblar.

- **No te preocupes, encontraremos un lugar para que te quedes, no hables mas sobre el tema si no lo deseas, le informare a los demás para que no te hagan preguntas** - Twilight no paraba de llorar así que Celestia la tomo tiernamente de los hombros y la miro a los ojos - **Twilight, estas segura ahora, todos aquí somos tus amigos y solo queremos tu bienestar, hablaremos luego cuando te sientas lista pero ahora necesitas descansar, me imagino que debes de haber pasado por mucho.**

- **Gracias directora... digo Celestia.**

Celestia la llevó a la enfermería de nuevo evadiendo a sus preocupadas estudiantes que se morían por hacer preguntas, una vez que dejo a Twilight descansando en una de las camas se dirigió a sus estudiantes en privado acompañada esta ves por Luna.

- **Directora díganos algo por favor** - dijo Rainbow agarrándose de los pelos.

- **Es cierto, es nuestra amiga necesitamos saber que le pasa y si podemos ayudarla en algo** - agrego Applejack.

- **Tranquilas, responderé a sus preguntas una por una pero antes necesito aclararles algo a todas** - dijo Celestia - **Parece que Twilight esta vez vino para quedarse.**

- **¡QUE!** - respondieron todas al unisono pero Pinkie Pie ya había comenzado a dar saltos y hablar sin parar.

- **SI! es una buena noticia, ahora podremos enseñarle mas cosas de nuestra escuela, le haré una gran fiesta de bienvenida y todos estarán invitados.**

- **En realidad por el momento prefiero que su presencia sea un secreto entre nosotras nueve.**

- **¿Por que lo dice? ¿Pasa algo malo?** - dijo Rarity.

- **Ustedes saben lo popular que se hizo Twilight después de los extraños sucesos de esa noche, esa información a corrido de boca en boca incluso fuera de nuestra escuela, temo por su seguridad mas que nada emocional, ella no esta pasando por un buen momento, no tengo idea de que le ha pasado en su otro mundo y esta demasiado perturbada como para hablar de eso, por lo que quiero pedirles que eviten hacerle cualquier tipo de pregunta acerca del tema.**

- **Lo entendemos perfectamente directora** - dijo Applejack.

- **Me alegro que cooperen, ahora lo importante es encontrar algún lugar en el que pueda quedarse sin que llame la atención de nadie.**

- **Ehmm... yo vivo sola... si quiere puede quedarse en mi casa** - dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

- **Gracias Fluttershy eso sería de mucha ayuda, entonces esta decidido, ustedes han sido sus mejores amigas en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí, les confío esta tarea recuerden que es muy importante que su presencia pase de ser percibida.**

- **No se preocupe, nosotras nos encargaremos** - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- **Eso espero, son de mis mejores estudiantes ahora vayan a sus clases yo me encargare de excusarlas con sus maestros.**

Todas se retiraron de la oficina al mismo tiempo hablando de lo genial que sería tener a Twilight de vuelta pero atrás de ellas iba Sunset Shimmer con la cabeza baja ya que se sentía apartada del grupo, sentimiento que creció aun mas cuando todas se despidieron entre ellas tan emocionadas por el acontecimiento que ni se percataron de su presencia, pero otra vez lo único que hizo fue sacudir su cabeza y seguir de largo hasta su clase, no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie, mucho menos en la situación en la que estaba ahora, en ese mundo la mas mínima señal de debilidad o herida atraería a los cuervos.

* * *

Apenas termino la clase todas se reunieron en la enfermería donde recibieron a Twilight de forma muy cariñosa haciendo que la misma se emocionara ya que ellas le recordaban perfectamente a sus amigas en Equestria, finalmente no pudo contener mas la emoción y se largo a llorar pero ahora tenía a sus nuevas amigas para consolarla, todo eso le era tan reconfortante, sobretodo después de el infierno vivido en su antiguo hogar luego de la invasión de la plaga, su corazón no podía procesar tanta alegría, tanta seguridad, tanto afecto. Luego de unas horas hablando de muchas cosas sin tocar el tema de su regreso por supuesto, comenzaron a idear una estrategia para que pudiera quedarse sin llamar la atención. Rarity saco toda una colección de pelucas y vestidos, si iba a quedarse iba a tener que cambiar su identidad aunque esta idea no le gustara para nada, luego de probarse algunas pelucas se decidió por una de color rubio claro, era lo mas diferente que se podía poner, y vestidos tenía toda una galería para cambiarse a lo largo de su estadía en ese mundo. Se metió al cambiador y salio completamente irreconocible, con una blusa color verde claro y una falda gris, Rarity la miro con algo de desaprobación y estaba apunto de comenzar con sus ajustes pero Applejack la miro dándole a entender que ya había tenido demasiado, la subdirectora Luna se encargaría del papeleo correspondiente, era obvio que tendría que hacer unas cuantas falsificaciones pero todo sea por la seguridad de su nueva estudiante. Ya lista para salir a su nuevo mundo, acompañada por sus viejas amigas se encamino a la casa de Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer también iba con ellas pero noto que estaba un poco apartada cosa que le llamo la atención.

Era de noche, cada una se fue a sus respectivos hogares, Applejack y Rainbow se ofreció a acompañar a Sunset Shimmer ya que ella vivía un poco lejos y no era buena idea caminar por esos lugares a altas horas de la noche.

- **Sunset, te he notado un poco melancólica el día de hoy, ¿es por Twilight?** - le pregunto Applejack.

- **No... es decir, me alegra que este con nosotras pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme que paso con Equestria - **cambio el tema con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- **No te preocupes, ya nos lo contara en su debido momento** - intervino Rainbow - **pero a nosotras no nos engañas, se que no es eso lo que te preocupa, admítelo todavía te sientes culpable por lo que paso hace tiempo ¿no?**

- **Esta bien, es cierto que ustedes me han ofrecido todo su apoyo durante este tiempo, incluso e logrado llevarme bien con algunos compañeros mas pero muy pocos, la mayoría aun recuerda lo que paso, es difícil empezar de nuevo cuando tu sombra no deja de molestarte.**

- **Ya entiendo, tienes miedo de que si Twilight se hace presente nuevamente todos recordaran lo que paso.**

- **En parte si.**

- **No te preocupes dulzura ya oíste a la directora, ella tiene que mantenerse oculta, no sabemos que cosas podrían pasar si todos se enteran de que ha vuelto un visitante de otro mundo, las consecuencias pueden ser muy inesperadas.**

- **Lo se, pero aun así me pregunto, ¿cuanto tiempo podrá soportarlo ella?**

- **Ella es fuerte, no te preocupes por eso** - las tres chicas pasaron por un callejón con muy poca iluminación y en una de las esquinas un hombre joven de aspecto intimidante estaba recostado de espaldas contra la pared fumando quien sabe que, el hombre miro pasar a las tres pero le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Sunset Shimmer quien inmediatamente cambio su rostro por uno de desprecio.

- **¿Pasa algo con ese tipo?** - le dijo Applejack.

- **No... nada, saben creo que a partir de aquí puedo continuar sola, vuelvan a casa no quiero que lleguen tarde.**

- **¿Estas segura? Este lugar se ve aterrador a esta hora.**

- **No se preocupen estoy acostumbrada a pasar por aquí, ademas solo me faltan unas cuantas cuadras el barrio donde vivo es mucho mas elegante - **dijo Sunset con aire de grandeza mientras jugaba con su pelo.

- **¿Como es que nunca nos dejas acompañarte a casa?** - pregunto Rainbow Dash.

- **Ehmm... chicas en serio creo que se les hace tarde, no quiero que pasen por este lugar solas es muy peligroso ¡Nos vemos luego!** - Sunset comenzó a correr rápidamente dejando atrás a sus confundidas amigas.

- **¿Que dices la seguimos?** - pregunto Rainbow.

- **No, es cierto que esta ocultando algo pero si lo hace es por un buen motivo, ya hablaremos con ella mañana, ahora vamos a casa.**

Ambas se retiraron y apenas salieron del callejón el hombre comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que corrió Sunset cantando "singing in the rain".

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día en la Equestria humana, Fluttershy se levantó con algo de pereza y salio de su habitación dispuesta a hacer un buen desayuno para ella y su nueva compañera, pero al llegar a la cocina encontró a Twilight sentada en una silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa y agarrándose la cabeza.

- **Twilight** - le llamo la atención Fluttershy pero en voz muy baja, tanto que aparentemente ni siquiera la escucho - **ehmm... Twilight.**

- **Ah!... Fluttershy lo siento aun no termino de despertarme, ¿como dormiste?**

- **Muy bien ¿y tu?**

- **Perfecto por supuesto** - trato de disimular una sonrisa pero sus ojeras demostraban que había tenido una muy mala noche - **¿por que habría de dormir mal?**

- **Bueno... puede que te tardes un poco en acostumbrarte, pero no te preocupes estarás bien** - la inocencia de Fluttershy era bastante clara.

- **Claro que si, ahora estamos juntas de nuevo, no tengo nada de que preocuparme.**

- **¿Quieres desayunar? Se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela.**

- **Claro, déjame ayudarte.**

En la puerta de la secundaria de Canterlot estaban paradas las cuatro amigas restantes esperando a las ultimas dos y a Sunset quien todavía no había aparecido.

- **¿Por que se tardaran tanto esas tres?** - pregunto Rainbow.

- **No lo se, tal ves se levantaron tarde** - respondió Rarity.

- **Es imposible ya saben lo impecable que es Fluttershy con los horarios** - dijo Aplejack antes de que Pinkie gritara cortando la tranquilidad de la conversación.

- **MIREN AHÍ VIENEN!** - Twilight y Fluttershy caminaban hasta encontrarse con el grupo que comenzaron a hacerles preguntas.

- **Hey, es bastante tarde ¿que les paso?**

-** Lo siento, trate de ayudar a Fluttershy a hacer el desayuno pero estas "manos" son mas difíciles de manejar de lo que creí** - dijo Twilight sonrojada.

- **No importa, ¿saben algo de Sunset?**

**- Ni idea no nos encontramos con ella en el camino, ¿es de llegar tarde?**

**- En realidad de ves en cuando se retrasa.**

- **¿Nunca le preguntaron por que?**

- **Si, dice que le cuesta levantarse porque tiene muchas tareas pendientes, siempre dice lo mismo.**

- **Suena raro** - la campana sonó llamando la atención de las seis.

- **Rápido que ya sonó la campana** - dijo Rainbow jalando a su amiga pero Sunset Shimmer llegó corriendo justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta, mas fue detenida por la subdirectora Luna.

- **Sunset Shimmer, casi llegas tarde de nuevo ¿pasa algo?**

- **Lo siento subdirectora** - dijo respirando agitadamente por la carrera - **solo me levante algo tarde.**

- **Pero te pasa lo mismo con frecuencia, ¿segura que no hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?**

- **Nada fuera de lo normal, pero gracias por preocuparse.**

- **Eres nuestra estudiante Sunset, no lo olvides, todos aquí sabemos que estas arrepentida por lo que hiciste, no es necesario que te mantengas tan distante.**

- **Lo se subdirectora y gracias por apoyarme** - comenzó a caminar lentamente pero apenas se alejo de Luna no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas - **todos lo saben, sin embargo, nada cambia, no hay salida.**

* * *

Twilight fue primero a la oficina de Celestia donde se le presentaron sus nuevos documentos falsos y también su identidad falsa, todo listo para pasar de ser percibida como si fuera una estudiante nueva común y corriente.

- **¿Shining Star?**

- **Es Star Shining, el apellido va por delante además Shining no suena muy bien para una chica** - respondió la directora.

- **Que nombre tan curioso.**

**- Lo siento fue lo único que se nos ocurrió, ****tendríamos que haberte preguntado antes.**

- **No hay problema, al contrario, me gusta, me trae algunos recuerdos - **dijo dejando notar algo de nostalgia.

- **Que bueno, se que es difícil para ti tener que ocultar tu identidad pero espero comprendas la importancia de esto.**

- **No se preocupe, ya me acostumbrare, por cierto ¿como la ha pasado Sunset?**

**- Ella se esta adaptando, por sus notas veo que lo esta haciendo muy bien.**

**- Eso espero **- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Salió de la oficina rumbo a su primera clase, en la que estaría junto con Sunset Shimmer para su fortuna, era muy necesario por no decir obligatorio que tenga alguien cercano cerca que le enseñe como ser humana, pero al ingresar al salon estuvo esperando a que llegara, pasaron los minutos y ya todos los asientos estaban ocupados y ni una señal de Sunset Shimmer, ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa no podía estar completamente sola en su primera clase, no paraba de mover el pie por los nervios hasta que una voz familiar la saco de su trance.

- **HOLA!**

- **AHHHHHH... ¿Pinkie?** - quien le hablo, o mejor dicho la asusto era Pinkie Pie quien aparentemente también estaba en esa clase.

- **Claro que si tontita ¿quien mas podría recono...? a cierto... estas de encubierto ¿no? - **dijo con una mirada sería apuntando al frente como imitando a un espía.

-** Se podría decir que si** - dijo soltando una pequeña risa - **no sabia que tu también estabas en esta clase.**

- **La directora me cambio hace un rato, quiere que por lo menos dos de nosotras este cerca tuyo para cuidarte.**

-** Hablando de eso ¿que paso con Sunset? aun no ha llegado y la clase esta por empezar.**

- **Ni idea, no la e visto en todo el día, ¿habrá faltado?**

- **No lo se, creo que lo mejor será buscarla** - estaba apunto de levantarse pero Pinkie la retuvo en su asiento.

- **Entonces será cuando termine la clase, ahí viene el profesor** - un hombre de mediana edad con cara de pocos amigos entro al salón e inmediatamente todos los que estaban haciendo ruido se quedaron completamente callados y se sentaron - **es el profesor de matemática, no te recomiendo salir en medio de su clase ni para ir al baño.**

- **Parece ser un tipo bastante duro.**

- **Y lo es, hasta cierto punto.**

El profesor comenzó su clase con naturalidad, a la hora de enseñar se le veía mas suelto, incluso daba menos miedo hasta se le podía llegar a tomar aprecio. Una vez que llego la hora de almuerzo fueron con la subdirectora Luna para preguntarle acerca de Sunset, ella les contesto que si la había visto entrar cosa que lleno de dudas a las dos estudiantes, al rato pasaron cerca de la mesa donde estaban sentadas las otras cuatro y junto con ellas estaba ahí, Sunset Shimmer.

- **¿Sunset? Te hemos buscado por toda la escuela ¿donde estabas?** - pregunto Twilight demostrando su preocupación.

- **Lo siento se me hizo tarde y si ya conociste al profesor de matemática sabrás que no es para nada recomendable entrar tarde a su clase.**

- **En realidad me pareció un tipo bastante recto y formal, aunque a primera vista da algo de miedo** - dijo sentándose al igual que Pinkie.

- **Y bueno cuéntanos Twi ¿como fue tu primera lección?** - pregunto Rainbow.

- **La verdad bastante bien, sus conocimientos no son muy distintos a los Equestria.**

- **Eso es porque estamos apenas en la secundaria** - dijo Sunset - **créeme, aun no has visto ni la mitad de lo que son capaces los humanos con su famosa ciencia.**

- **Eso suena interesante** - a Twilight le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra mágica "ciencia".

- **Si, y también perturbador - **Twilight no pudo evitar notar que algunos estudiantes miraban a Sunset con recelo detrás suyo, algunos se decían cosas y luego la miraban a ella, entonces continuaban con lo suyo.

- **Creo que deberíamos mostrarle a Twilight mas de nuestro mundo** - dijo Rarity - **que tal si nos juntamos este fin de semana y le preparamos un tour por toda la ciudad.**

- **SI! Así podremos mostrarle todos los sitios divertidos que hay y te presentaremos con todo el mundo y seras muy pero muy famosa** - dijo Pinkie exagerando como siempre.

- **Ese no es el punto, esperemos al fin de semana y ahí vemos que es lo que hacemos primero** - dijo Applejack - **a menos que nos carguen con tarea extra.**

- **Gracias chicas, esto será muy interesante... e informativo.**

**- Saben ¿que? - **dijo Rarity** - tengo una idea, júntense todas en la biblioteca al final del día, luego les explico de que se trata.**

Luego de decir eso sonó la campana y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas aulas, esta ves le toco con Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, quienes tuvieron problemas para enseñarle a usar un bolígrafo con la mano y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograron que escriba bien ni una palabra, estaban en la clase de historia y la mayoría de los alumnos estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despiertos, solo algunos prestaban atención y anotaban todo lo que dictaba el profesor quien tampoco se veía muy entusiasmado con lo que decía, hasta se le escapo un gran bostezo haciendo reír a algunos estudiantes. La clase finalmente termino y tuvieron que despertar a Rainbow quien no soporto mas el sueño, recordaron la cita con el resto del grupo en la biblioteca y decidieron ir para allá pero Twilight se distrajo mirando un mural con muchas fotografías entre las cuales destacaba una en la que estaban las seis junto con Sunset Shimmer todas sonriendo.

- **Parece que la han estado cuidando muy bien** - dijo Twilight.

- **Ella se merecía una nueva oportunidad, todos se lo merecen** - dijo Fluttershy.

- **Además, tu nos lo pediste ¿recuerdas?** - le siguió Rainbow.

- **Claro que si** - suspira - **me alegra que mi visita haya servido de algo, ahora todos están mas unidos.**

- **Ehmm, es cierto que luego de tu llegada las cosas cambiaron para bien... pero.**

- **¿Pero que?** - se escucho un estruendo como el de metal siendo golpeado que llamo la atención de todas - **¿que fue eso?**

- **Twilight no vayas** - Rainbow sostuvo a su amiga que ya estaba a punto de correr hasta de donde vino el sonido.

- **¡ESCÚCHAME MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA MAS TE VALE QUE ME PAGUES ESA COSA O NOS VAMOS A COBRAR CON TUS DIENTES!** - una voz grave se escucho entre los pasillos, Rainbow jalo a Twilight y las tres se echaron a correr camino a la biblioteca.

- **¿Que pasa chicas? ¿Hay alguien en peligro? Tenemos que hacer algo.**

- **Ni se te ocurra, hay asuntos en los que no debes intervenir por nada en el mundo.**

- **ESTO NO ES SUFICIENTE... FUI BASTANTE CLARO Y NO ME PRESTASTE ATENCIÓN ¿PARA QUE TIENES OREJAS SI NO LAS USAS?... SE TE ACABO EL TIEMPO, ARRÁNQUENLE LAS OREJAS Y QUE NO HAGA RUIDO** - luego de eso lo único que escucharon fue el sonido de golpes pero ya estaban demasiado lejos como para pensar en volver.

Llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca agitadas por todo el recorrido, Twilight estuvo a punto de hablar pero Rainbow la detuvo y tomo ella la palabra.

- **Antes de que digas nada, como te estaba diciendo, es cierto que tu visita cambio las cosas, todos estaban unidos y se apoyaban entre ellos, pero han pasado más de dos años Twi, las cosas cambian y en este caso no cambiaron para bien.**

- **¿No lo entiendo? ¿Quien es el responsable de este cambio?**

- **Todos, es algo que simplemente paso, cada uno de nosotros comenzó a cambiar y a actuar diferente, en menos de dos años ya todos estaban separados de nuevo y no solo eso, también están enfrentados.**

- **¿Ustedes también cambiaron?**

- **No, nosotras te recordamos siempre, lo que nos enseñaste el día que hicimos esa extraña formación para derrotar a Sunset Shimmer dejo una marca en todas y también lo hizo en Sunset.**

- **Nosotras jamas traicionaríamos nuestra amistad Twilight** - dijo Fluttershy con algo de miedo.

- **Esto debe de tener una razón** - por un momento eso le recordó a los inicios de la plaga en Equestria pero después reflexiono y recordó que en ese mundo no existen cosas como esas, aun así le dejaba muchas dudas pendientes, ¿que causaría tremendo cambio? ¿sería simplemente natural en ellos? -** nada pasa sin un motivo pero lo veremos luego, ahora tenemos que entrar con las demás.**

Las tres entraron a la biblioteca donde las esperaban Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y tambien Sunset que estaban frente a una computadora.

- **Otra ves se tardan** - dijo Applejack - **las estábamos esperando tomen asiento, esto les va a interesar.**

- **¿De que se trata esto?** - pregunto Twilight mientras se sentaba - **Espera, ya había visto una antes, pero nunca aprendí a manejarla.**

- **Eso te lo podemos enseñar después** - dijo Rarity - **pero ahora lo que vamos a hacer es un tour virtual de tu nuevo hogar.**

- **¿Un tour que?**

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

* * *

**NA: ****Este vendría a ser el tema de cierre del primer acto, solo lo tienen que copiar y pegar en youtube, de ahora en adelante lo voy a agregar al final de cada capitulo.** Agradezco a ninllot por dejarme usar su idea de la plaga aunque advierto que aquí tomara un origen y sentido completamente distinto.


	3. Mis días como en Equestria

**NA: Este será el ultimo capitulo "tranquilo" con una Twilight completamente convencida de que su nuevo mundo es casi tan pacifico como el viejo.**

* * *

**3. Mis días como en Equestria.**

Las siete amigas estaban en la biblioteca frente a una computadora, listas para mostrarle a Twilight todo lo que el tiempo les permita acerca de su nuevo mundo.

- **¿Un tour que?**

- **Un tour virtual, esto será un pequeño adelanto de lo que vamos a ver mañana, solo mira** - Rarity comenzó a teclear y puso una serie de imágenes de vestidos y otras cosas de moda.

- **Increíble! Es mágico.**

- **No** - dijo Sunset - **no es magia, Twilight te presento a la magia de los humanos, la "tecnología".**

- **¿Tecnología? Pero nosotros también teníamos tecnología en Equestria.**

- **Pero en Equestria jamas ibas a ver algo como esto** - Sunset tomo el control del teclado y puso imágenes de aviones y buques de guerra gigantescos - **y bien Twi ¿que opinas de esas cosas?** - Twilight tenía la boca abierta nunca en su vida se imagino que fueran posible que existieran estructuras como esas.

- **No se que decir, ¿para que sirven?**

- **Esta es mi parte favorita** - Sunset sonrió y abrió otra ventana con vídeos de aviones en vuelo realizando increíbles piruetas a una velocidad que ningún pegaso podría alcanzar cosa que dejo a Twilight aun mas sorprendida.

- **¡Es increíble! Los humanos son realmente increíbles ¿que otras cosas hay?** - todas las chicas se miraron entre si sonriendo.

- **Prepárate Twilight, estas apunto de iniciar un largo viaje** - dijo Applejack antes de tomar el control de teclado.

Las horas pasaron y las siete amigas seguían mostrandole cosas de su mundo a su nueva compañera, quien estaba mas que emocionada con toda la información que sus ojos procesaban, cada una tubo su turno para enseñarle, Pinkie le enseño artículos y videos de cocina y repostería, Rainbow varios videos sobre todo tipo de deportes, desde fútbol hasta kung fu pero cuando quiso ir a los deportes extremos Rarity intervino y le dijo que todavía no estaba preparada para ver algo como eso, luego tomo el control de teclado y procedió a enseñarle todos los tipos de vestimentas que habían y decirle cuales eran según su gusto las mejores, Fluttershy le mostró vídeos y fotos de animales y de plantas, finalmente Applejack tomo el asiento.

- **Y bien Twi ¿te gusto el paseo virtual?** - dijo con su acento campirano.

- **¿Gustarme? ¡ME ENCANTO! Ustedes los humanos tienen tantas cosas que me sería imposible catalogarlas todas en un solo libro.**

- **Y esto solo es la punta del Iceberg, es hora de que veas algo un poco mas útil, al menos si quieres encajar en el sistema** - comenzó a teclear y al rato apareció una ventana con fotos de varios estudiantes.

- **¿Que es eso?**

- **Esto es lo que nosotros llamamos red social, es una pagina donde todos cuelgan cosas personales y las comparten con sus amigos, solo aquellos a quienes has agregado pueden ver tu información a menos que tu la hagas pública pero no te lo recomiendo.**

- **Que cosa tan rara, ¿es realmente necesario?**

- **No exactamente, pero es muy útil en cuanto a comunicación ya que tiene una gran cantidad de herramientas de mensajería y otras cosas que te pueden ayudar a acercarte mas al resto de los estudiantes.**

- **Interesante ¿y todas ustedes tienen uno?** - todas asintieron a excepción de Fluttershy.

- **¿Tu no tienes uno?** - le pregunto Twilight.

- **En verdad no... no me manejo muy bien con esas cosas, de hecho me asustan un poco.**

- **¿Por que? ¿acaso hay algún peligro?** - el resto se miraron entre si con algo de preocupación.

- **Veras Twi** - dijo Rainbow - **no se como era en tu mundo, pero si vas a vivir aquí tenemos que enseñarte algunas cosas acerca de seguridad.**

- **Creo que no hay nadie mejor que yo para explicarle esa diferencia** - intervino Sunset Shimmer - **Twilight, esto no es Equestria, mientras estas con nosotras puede que te sientas como en casa, pero cuando salgas al mundo y lo explores te darás cuenta que no es lo mismo, es más, ni siquiera tienes que salir, aquí en los pasillos puede que lleguen a pasar cosas que para ti serán muy extrañas** - Twilight recordó lo ocurrido hace un rato en el pasillo - **pero lo mas importante de todo - **Sunset acerco su rostro al de su amiga y la miro muy seriamente** - es que... no... te... entrometas.**

- **Chicas, me están asustando un poco.**

- **Paremos con esto** - dijo Rarity abrazando a Twilight - **este no es momento para hablar de esas cosas, ahora estamos aquí para mostrarle las cosas buenas que puede ofrecerle su nuevo hogar.**

- **Es cierto** - dijo Applejack - **y creo que por hoy ya es suficiente.**

- **Si, ya llevamos como cuatro horas, nuestros padres deben de estar preocupados.**

-** ¡OH Diablos!** - dijo Sunset alterada - **lo siento chicas olvide algo importante nos vemos mañana temprano en casa de Fluttershy okey, adiós - **tomo su mochila y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

- **Pero... ni siquiera quedamos la hora** - dijo Rainbow confundida.

- **No importa, yo también me tengo que ir los Cake deben de necesitar ayuda** - dijo Pinkie luego todas las demás se despidieron a la salida pero cuando se quedaron solas Twilight con Fluttershy esta la detuvo.

- **Fluttershy ¿me acompañas un momento?**

- **¿Que pasa?**

- **Bueno a nosotras nadie nos espera en casa y...**

- **¿y...?**

- **Hay algo que quería que me ayudaras a buscar en su base de datos.**

- **¿Te refieres a las computadora?**

- **Exacto... entonces ¿me acompañas?**

- **Bueno... si es tan importante... creo que no hay problema.**

- **Gracias Fluttershy volvamos adentro entonces** - ambas volvieron a entrar a la escuela y se encaminaron a la biblioteca pero un ruido muy familiar para Twilight llamo su atención -** ¿escuchas eso?**

- **¿Que cosa?** - el sonido era mucho mas claro mientras avanzaban, era una guitarra eléctrica, acompañada por una batería y otros instrumentos que no podía reconocer - **ah... debe ser la banda de la escuela practicando, ellos suelen quedarse hasta muy tarde.**

- **No es eso a lo que me refiero, ya e escuchado esa misma canción antes** - Twilight se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco para asomar la cabeza.

- **Sabes... no creo que debamos interrumpirlos.**

- **No voy a interrumpir solo quiero sacarme una duda** - estiro un poco la cabeza y vio a cuatro jóvenes tocando frente a un hombre mayor que escuchaba mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una hoja, luego la sacó y apego la oreja para escuchar mejor lo que decían.

- **Muy bien chicos es suficiente por ahora** - dijo el hombre - **han mejorado mucho pero aun les falta experiencia si quieren llamar la atención de los jueces.**

- **Lo sabemos, pero no se preocupe, seguiremos practicando** - dijo una voz bastante familiar para Twilight.

- **Eso espero Flash, tu y tus compañeros tienen mucho talento y lo admito pero si realmente quieren sobresalir en este trabajo no basta con ser bueno tienen que ser espectaculares, deslumbrar al publico y eso es algo que muy pocos consiguen.**

- **Lo haremos, despreocúpese y déjemelo todo a mi** - dijo arrogantemente el baterista.

- **De hecho quería hablar contigo sobre algo, tu estilo es muy bueno, pero no les sigues el tono a tus compañeros, a veces tocas demasiado alto o cambias el tono, ustedes son un grupo, tienen que estar completamente coordinados.**

- **Ellos son muy lentos y tocan demasiado bajo.**

- **Oye ... tranquilízate** - le regaño uno de los miembros del grupo - **desde que te uniste solo sabes presumir porque eres capaz de tocar muchos instrumentos pero aquí te encargas de la batería y tienes que seguirnos el ritmo.**

- **¿En serio? Tal ves tu deberías tocar la batería y dejarme a mi la guitarra... a cierto... no puedes hacerlo ¿no?**

**- Pero yo si - **dijo otro de los miembros del grupo que en ese momento estaba tocando un bajo, era un joven alto y corpulento con cabello color turquesa** - y no te metas con nuestro grupo si tienes algún problema arreglatelas conmigo.**

- **¡Basta los dos!** - intervino el hombre - **es todo por hoy, alisten sus cosas y vayan a casa... y tu - **dijo señalando al baterista** - le debes una disculpa a tu compañero.**

- **¿Que? Olvídalo anciano.**

- **Mira mocoso** - el hombre se acerco al muchacho y le hablo en voz baja pero grave - **no me importa quienes sean tus padres mientras estés bajo mi tutoria tienes que mantener respeto, y si no te lo enseñaron entonces harás lo que te dicen, ahora ve y discúlpate con tu compañero o sales de esta banda.**

- **Al diablo anciano, me largo de aquí** - el muchacho tomo su mochila y camino hacia la puerta - **¡mas tarde vendrán a mi de rodillas pidiéndome que vuelva!** - abrió la puerta con violencia solo para encontrarse con Fluttershy y Twilight y les hablo de forma muy violenta - **¿y ustedes que carajo hacen aquí?**

- **¡Oye! no puedes hablarle así a ellas** - Flash Sentry se bajo del estrado y se puso en frente de su compañero - **si tienes algún problema con nosotros arreglalo con nosotros, pero no te metas con ellas dos** - dijo sonando realmente amenazante.

- **Yo hago lo que quiero, y ahora me voy -** el baterista salió sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros ni a las chicas.

**- Perfecto, ¿ahora de donde vamos a sacar un nuevo integrante? **- dijo otro de los miembros de la banda y su compañero de al lado solo se encogió de hombros y le respondió.

- **Siempre y cuando no sea con este me conformo con lo que sea.**

- **No se preocupen** - intervino el hombre mayor - **conozco a alguien muy bueno, se los presentare la próxima clase a la misma hora.**

- **¿De donde saca tantos músicos este tipo?** - le susurro a su compañero provocandole una pequeña risa.

- **Nos vemos el Lunes, ahora vayan a casa y hagan sus tareas** - antes de salir el hombre miró a las dos chicas y luego siguió de largo - **y descansen por supuesto.**

- **Oigan ¿están bien?** - le pregunto Flash a Twilight y Fluttershy.

- **Si, lo siento soy nueva aquí y tenia algo de curiosidad** - respondió Twilight a quien no pudo reconocer gracias a su disfraz.

- **Lo siento mucho... no quisimos espiar, en serio.**

- **Tranquila Fluttershy ya te dije que mis amigos siempre son bienvenidos a los ensayos, solo avisen la próxima vez no quiero que vuelvan a pasar por algo como esto.**

- **Lo siento, lo haremos.**

- **Tu debes ser nueva** - le dijo a Twilight - **soy Flash Sentry ¿eres amiga de Fluttershy?**

- **Si... ehmm una vieja amiga, de la primaria** - Twilight mintió lo mejor que pudo - **me llamo Twi... digo Star... Star Shining un gusto.**

- **Que lindo nombre, me recuerdas a alguien, alguien muy especial.**

- **Que coincidencia** - aparto la mirada algo sonrojada.

- **Oye nos vemos mañana** - dijo uno de los músicos despidiéndose.

- **Que te diviertas y recuerda usar...** - el otro músico recibió un golpe muy fuerte de parte de su corpulento amigo quien se lo llevo arrastrando mientras le decía lo idiota que era.

- **¿Que habrá querido decir?** - pregunto Twilight.

- **No importa, esos dos han cambiado tanto ya casi ni los reconozco** - dijo Flash

- **Me contaron que muchos han cambiado en los últimos años.**

- **Es cierto, debe ser la edad o la naturaleza no lo se, no importa, pero a veces extraño como eran las cosas cuando todos estaban mas unidos.**

- **Créeme, todos lo extrañamos** - le dijo Fluttershy poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- **Por cierto ¿que estaban haciendo en la escuela a esta hora?**

- **Íbamos a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre... algunas cosas, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta la próxima semana.**

- **Es lo mejor, ya es de noche y no les recomiendo salir solas tan tarde, déjenme acompañarlas.**

- **¿En serio?** - dijo Twilight emocionada pero en un segundo recupero la compostura - **es decir... claro, ¿por que no?**

Flash Sentry las acompaño hasta su casa, en el camino estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas y Twilight noto que al igual que sus amigas él no había cambiado casi nada, habían muchas cosas que parecían coincidir y que los conectaban a todos con los elementos de la armonía, eso era algo que tenia que analizar con mas detalle.

Al rato llegaron a casa de Fluttershy y se despidieron, esa noche Twilight pudo dormir mucho mejor ya que el encuentro con Flash dentro de todo le había quitado esos recuerdos en los que todos eran torturados por los plagados en Equestria, ya comenzaba a sentirse mas tranquila y al día siguiente le esperaba un gran viaje.

* * *

Amaneció y Fluttershy se levantó primero, pensó que encontraría de nuevo a Twilight en la cocina pero al pasar por su habitación ahí estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió por el hecho de que su amiga se este acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar y procedió a preparar los desayunos, al cabo de unos minutos ambas estaban desayunando mientras Fluttershy le mostraba algunas cosas en el diario de la ciudad que le llegaba todas las mañanas, leyeron prácticamente todo el diario, en el que habían noticias tanto de la ciudad como de todo el país y hasta internacionales, Twilight cada ves encontraba cosas mas curiosas para ella era increíble como todo el mundo estaba tan bien organizado políticamente ya que en Equestria apenas tenían contacto con otras naciones y no eran tan diplomáticos incluso había gran parte del mundo que se mantenía sin explorar.

Luego de reírse un rato con la sección de comics e historietas cortas se prepararon para la llegada de sus amigas las cuales fueron cayendo de a una ya que no quedaron en un horario exacto, Rarity al llegar le presento un conjunto de ropa nuevo que según sus gustos le vendría mejor para el viaje, la ultima en llegar fue Sunset Shimmer ya todas unidas se encaminaron a su primer destino.

Por idea de Pinkie fueron primero a un salón de videojuegos, había de todo desde maquinas arcade hasta simuladores, Twilight pensó que eso sería mas cosa de hombres pero al llegar vio que habían tanto chicos como chicas, Pinkie y Rainbow comenzaron a competir en el simulador de naves mientras que Sunset y Applejack mataban aliens con unos rifles especiales para videojuegos, toda esa tecnología mareaba a Twilight, algunos de esos juegos le parecían excesivamente violentos, mientras veía a unos jóvenes matando soldados en la guerra comenzó a alucinar y todos los recuerdos de los ponis siendo torturados por los plagados volvían a su mente, comenzaba a desear salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible y justo llegaron Rarity y Fluttershy con unos helados.

- **Te sientes bien cariño** - le pregunto Rarity.

- **En realidad no, todo esto es demasiado para mi, me gustaría que vayamos a otro lugar.**

- **SIIIII!** - grito Sunset de emoción ya que literalmente había aplastado a Applejack en el marcador de puntos de su juego de disparos - **sigue intentando campesina **- dijo señalando a Applejack que la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro pero noto que Twilight se había echado a correr de ahí - **¿Twilight?**

Las siete se reencontraron afuera en un parque donde Twilight tomaba una bebida y estaba temblando un poco con Fluttershy y Rarity a sus costados.

- **Lo siento Twi, debí saber que esto sería demasiado para ti** - se disculpo la chica de cabello color fuego.

- **No sabíamos que esto podría afectarte tanto** - le siguió Applejack.

- **Cuando vi lo emocionada que estabas al ver la tecnología en la computadora creí que te gustaría verlo tu misma** - dijo Pinkie Pie algo arrepentida por su elección.

- **No te preocupes Pinkie se que lo hiciste con la mejor intención** - dijo Twilight ya dejando de temblar - **pero que les parece si empezamos con algo un poco mas... tranquilo.**

- **Creo que se a donde podemos ir** - dijo Fluttershy llamando la atención de las seis.

El próximo destino fue un zoológico, idea de Fluttershy por supuesto, ahí todas se sentían mucho mas relajadas, incluso les permitían estar en contacto con algunos animales, al entrar en la parte de las aves muchas de ellas se pararon encima de Fluttershy aparentemente en ese mundo le seguía cayendo bien a los animales, vieron muchas especies que incluso Twilight desconocía en Equestria hasta que llegaron a un corral entonces se encontró con algo que llamo su atención de inmediato, acompañado por una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

- **No lo puedo creer ¡Es un poni!** - grito Twilight y se echo a correr al corral.

- **Twilight espera ¡No es lo que crees!** - Sunset trato de detenerla pero era demasiado tarde, todas las demás la miraron extrañada.

- **¡Hola! Se que me veo distinta pero en verdad soy como tu, no sabía que en este mundo también habían mas seres como yo** - Twilight le hablaba al poni como si le entendiera pero este solo siguió comiendo pasto sin hacerle caso - **¿puedes entenderme? ¿cierto no? ¿no?** - Twilight cada ves se escuchaba mas decepcionada y Sunset apareció a su lado poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- **Twilight, aquí los ponis solo son animales como los perros y gatos en Equestria, no tienen uso de razón, en serio lo siento.**

- **No importa, aun así me alegro de ver uno de ellos.**

Todas se reunieron de vuelta y Sunset le explico a sus amigas el extraño comportamiento de Twilight quienes lo entendieron al instante, por un momento se habían olvidado que ella venía de un mundo poni y que eso era en realidad. Rainbow tenía planeada llevarla a un estadio como siguiente destino pero luego de lo que paso en el salón de videojuegos prefirieron guardar eso para cuando este mas acostumbrada al ruido, se estaba haciendo tarde así que para cerrar el día y para recargar las energías gastadas Rarity tuvo la gran idea de llevarlas a un Spa que ella frecuentaba de ves en cuando. Al llegar Twilight vio dos rostro conocidos, simplemente no podía creer lo parecidos que eran sus mundos en algunos aspectos.

- **Déjenme adivinar, ustedes se llaman Aloe y Lotus ¿no?** - les dijo Twilight a las encargadas del Spa.

- **Claro que si, ¿nos conocemos?**

- **No lo creo, es mi primera ves aquí, solo fue una corazonada** - dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

- **Denos el tratamiento completo** - dijo Rarity - **en especial para mi amiga es nueva en la ciudad y ha tenido un día muy agotador.**

- **No se preocupen pasen a la sala de espera en un momento prepararemos todo.**

Esa ultima visita era justo lo que necesitaban, claro que Twilight tuvo que inventar excusas tontas para que no tocaran su cabello falso, todas felicitaron a Rarity por la grandiosa idea y Rainbow le dijo que fue una suerte que no las mandara a comprar ropa comentario que la incomodo un poco pero se olvido rápidamente.

Ese día Twilight había visto mas cosas de las que podía imaginar, cada ves le emocionaba mas la idea de estar viviendo una nueva vida, le daba lastima tener que ocultar su identidad pero gracias a la compañía de sus amigas sentía que podía superar cualquier cosa, realmente le daba gusto verlas de nuevo después de haberlas perdido en su antiguo hogar, hogar que se negaba a olvidar del todo pero que por su propio bien debía de ignorar, a fin de cuentas ya nunca podría volver ahí.

Al llegar a casa de Fluttershy todas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Twilight tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza, ya que tenia su propia habitación agarro un anotador de la mochila con la que llego a ese mundo y comenzó a escribir.

"Primera anotación, desde que llegue a este mundo y me encontré con mis viejas amigas todo a sido perfecto, aun así tengo un extraño presentimiento de que no todas las cosas aquí funcionan como en Equestria aunque todavía no e visto nada fuera de lo común, excepto por sus peculiares formas de entretenimiento, después de eso prácticamente me e sentido como en casa, aun así e visto que algunas cosas han cambiado, todavía no me e adentrado lo suficiente como para observar que tanto pero ya lo haré en su debido momento, de todas formas pude notar que mis amigas no han cambiado casi en nada, lo mismo con Flash Sentry y Sunset Shimmer lo ha hecho para bien, ¿que los diferencia a ellos de los demás? por alguna razón siento que todo tiene relación con los elementos de la armonía ya que todos estuvimos bajo su influencia, Flash en menor medida incluso el resto de los estudiantes ¿entonces por que ellos si cambiaron tanto? Aun me falta visitar a un par de chicos para confirmar mi hipótesis."

Luego de escribir eso se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta... de nuevo, guardo sus notas y de su mochila saco un valioso ruby de fuego con la forma de un corazón.

- **Spike... realmente haces falta.**

Contemplo el diamante sin ser consciente aun de lo que valía en ese mundo, dio un profundo suspiro, se acostó y cerro los ojos esperando no volver a soñar con lo que paso en su vieja Equestria.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

* * *

**NA: Gracias a Jazz Garland y JonnyElRed por recomendarme un par de nombres geniales no dejen de enviar que aun me faltan algunos.**


	4. Lo que nos espera

**NA: Este es un pequeño trailer de una de las tantas cosas que se vienen en este fic, ya que tengo muchos otros planes que se irán agregando a medida que avance la historia, recuerden poner la música.**

* * *

**4. Lo que nos espera (trailer).**

**/watch?v=S9n1T6BX4s0 (copiar y pegar en youtube)**

Se ve a un hombre caminando por un callejón dándole la espalda a la cámara mientras fuma un cigarrillo.

_**La imagen se distorsiona y se ve la escena de una patrulla de policías haciendo sonar sus sirenas.**_

El hombre sigue caminando hasta quedar frente a una puerta de metal, apaga el cigarro tirándolo al piso y aplastandolo, no se puede ver su rostro.

_**Nuevamente todo se distorsiona y ahora se ve a un grupo de 4 policías tratando de tirar una puerta.**_

La imagen vuelve a la normalidad y ahora se le ve dentro de una especie de contenedor en la que hay toda una serie de armas en unas mesas, el hombre camina tranquilamente meneándose un poco como bailando y pasando su mano por todas las armas sobre la mesa que tiene al lado.

_**Vuelve la interferencia y la escena muestra a un montón de cuerpos ensangrentados, cinco en total en un cuarto oscuro iluminado solo por las linternas de los policías.**_

El hombre abre otra puerta y se encuentra en una habitación llena de cuadros en la pared y un escritorio en el que hay un teléfono fijo, una radio y unos cuantos papeles, en frente de este hay un sillón frente a una ventana, la cámara aun no muestra su rostro.

_**Se ve un montón de recortes que pasan rápidamente mostrando escenas de asesinatos y crímenes sin resolver.**_

El hombre pasa su mano por todos los cuadros que son 8 en total, en ellos se puede ver retratos pintados a mano de personas tanto hombres como mujeres, en cinco de los cuadros no se pueden distinguir los rostros ya que están llenos de agujeros de bala, en el primer cuadro se ve a un hombre de unos 40 años o mas de piel lila y cabello blanco, el segundo tercero y cuarto están llenos de agujeros de bala, en el quinto se ve a un joven de unos 20 años de piel crema y cabello negro, el sexto y séptimo también tienen agujeros de bala, y finalmente pasa su mano por el octavo que tiene el rostro de Sunset Shimmer.

_**Ahora se ve como un grupo de policías entra en una habitación llena de instrumentos de laboratorio y en una mesa una serie de frascos llenos de pastillas blancas.**_

El hombre abre una caja fuerte que esta debajo de su escritorio en la que se ve un montón de dinero y una mascara blanca con una sonrisa pintada de rojo y los ojos delineados también en rojo, sigue sin verse su rostro.

_**La escena vuelve a distorsionarse y muestra a los 4 policías muertos en la misma habitación desparramados por todos los rincones mientras se ve la sombra de un hombre parado frente a ellos que cierra la puerta dejando la habitación en total oscuridad.**_

Ahora la cámara enfoca de frente al escritorio y detrás de este el hombre esta sentado en el sillón mirando la ventana dándole la espalda a la cámara mientras fuma otro cigarrillo.

_**La imagen se distorsiona mostrando escenas sueltas de gente gritando y sonidos de disparos.**_

La cámara se va acercando lentamente al sillón con el hombre aun dándole la espalda.

_**Ahora se ven mas imágenes de recortes periodísticos de reportes de vandalismo y pandillas.**_

La cámara esta ves enfoca directamente sobre el escritorio y se las manos del hombre tomar los papeles que están al lado y sacar de entre ellos un grupo de fotografías.

_**Se ve la imagen en blanco y negro de la secundaria de Canterlot.**_

El hombre desparrama las fotos sobre su escritorio, son seis en total, exactamente de Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y una de Twilight sin su disfraz.

La imagen se distorsiona una ves mas y solo se ve un charco de sangre, nada mas que eso.

Finalmente la cámara enfoca al escritorio de frente y al hombre sentado en el sillón mirando de frente a la cámara con la mascara blanca puesta con su gran sonrisa pintada en rojo, a través de los agujeros de la mascara se pueden ver un par de ojos azules, el hombre descuelga el teléfono y habla a través de él.

**- Esperen a saber mas de mi.**

Ahora se ve el edificio desde fuera que resulta ser una especie de fabrica abandonada, comienza a llover torrencial mente y dentro de la fabrica se escucha un risa silenciosa.

**Próximamente...**


	5. Ya no estas mas en Equestria

**NA: A partir de aquí las cosas se ponen oscuras, es hora de que nuestra querida ex princesa alicornio vea un poco de "realidad".**

* * *

**5. Ya no estas mas en Equestria.**

Amaneció, era domingo por lo que Fluttershy y Twilight se levantaron un poco tarde, ambas estaban de muy buen humor tomando el desayuno mientras comentaban lo bien que la había pasado la noche anterior mientras leían el diario de la ciudad como todas las mañanas pero un articulo en especial llamo la atención de las dos. Era uno que hablaba de su escuela, decía que habían encontrado un cadáver al que le habían arrancado las orejas y termino muriendo por una lesión en el cráneo y que debido a ese hecho la escuela se cerraría por unos días para investigar. Twilight no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, era ese chico, ellas dos lo sabían, solo se miraron a los ojos completamente shockeadas hasta que Twilight dijo las primeras palabras.

- **Fluttershy ¿que fue lo que paso exactamente ese día?** - la chica de pelo rosa no contestaba - **Fluttershy ¿no es nuestra escuela la que este en este articulo?**

- **Ehmm, si.**

- **¿Y no son esos los pasillos por los que pasamos anoche?**

- **Si** - dijo con voz casi apagada.

- **¿Y NO ES ESE EL MUCHACHO QUE GRITABA EL QUE ENCONTRARON CON LA CABEZA PARTIDA Y MUTILADO?**

- **No... no lo se** - ya comenzaba a tartamudear.

- **¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESO PASE EN UNA ESCUELA? ¿Se supone que es un área protegida? ¿No tienen seguridad?**

- **No lo se** - Fluttershy ya estaba apunto de llorar por la presión a la que estaba sometida, Twilight noto eso y trato de calmarse.

- **Lo siento Fluttershy, tenemos que hablarlo con las demás pero primero tenemos que ir a la escuela.**

- **Pero esta cerrada.**

- **No importa tenemos que ver como esta la prince... digo la directora Celestia.**

Se vistieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y corrieron hasta la escuela, tal como lo dijo Fluttershy esta estaba cerrada y una patrulla de policías estaba estacionada al frente, se dirigieron a la patrulla para hablar con el oficial.

- **Disculpe señor** - dijo Twilight o Star Shining como tendría que identificarse - **soy Star Shining y estudio aquí me gustaría sab...**

- **¿Que hacen aquí un domingo?** - le respondió el oficial interrumpiéndola y bajando la ventanilla de su auto.

- **Como le decía leímos el articulo en el periódico y sentimos curiosidad.**

- **Ah... cierto, les tengo buenas noticias la escuela estará cerrada hasta nuevo aviso así que vayan a descansar.**

- **No ha respondido a mi pregunta** - Twilight se estaba poniendo furiosa pero Fluttershy la jalo.

- **Twilight no puedes hablarle así a un oficial** - le susurro la joven de cabello rosa.

- **¿Que? EL NO PUEDE TRATARNOS DE ESA MANERA!** - el oficial al escuchar eso se bajo del auto y se paro en frente de Twilight.

- **¿Que es lo que acabo de escuchar?**

- **¿Es sordo? Le pregunte que paso en la escuela.**

- **Ese es asunto oficial y tu parece que necesitas una lección de respeto.**

- **Twilight para por favor** - Fluttershy se estaba asustando mas de lo normal.

- **Usted se esta portando como un cerdo, somos estudiantes de este escuela y tenemos derecho a saber que paso aquí** - dijo Twilight apuntando con su dedo al oficial pero este la tomo del brazo con fuerza - **Hey Suélteme!**

- **Niña te has pasado de la raya, me temo que voy a tener que llevarte para que aprendas lo que les pasa a los que desafían a la autoridad** - Twilight puso una cara de espanto pero en ese momento el otro hombre que estaba en la patrulla llamo a su compañero.

- **Oye! Deja a la niña en paz que nos necesitan urgentemente.**

- **Tienes suerte mocosa, pero considera esto como una advertencia** - el oficial se subió al auto y este arranco alejándose del lugar.

- **Que abusivo ¿quien se cree que es?**

- **Twilight es un oficial, ellos son la autoridad de la ciudad no puedes hablarle nunca así o pueden sancionarte o llevarte.**

- **¿Así es como se manejan aquí? ¿Siempre han sido así de abusivos?**

- **No lo se...**

- **No importa, vamos tenemos que hablar con la directora.**

Ambas entraron a la escuela y se encontraron con la directora hablando a los gritos con un hombre algo mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco.

- **Ya le he dicho que no vamos a hacer ningún trato con su empresa!** - gritaba furiosa la directora.

- **Parece que no ha considerado sus opciones, es decir, es la tercera ves que pasa esto ¿cree que los policías y los reporteros la van a dejar en paz?** - dijo el hombre con gran confianza.

- **Ese no es su problema.**

- **Yo le ofrezco una solución directora, solo le digo que si realmente piensa en sus estudiantes considere mi oferta, caso contrario no creo que este sitio vuelva a abrir en unos cuantos meses.**

- **Ya hemos arreglado este asunto en otras oportunidades, ¿que le hace pensar que necesito su ayuda esta vez?**

- **Parece que le cuesta comprender las cosas, esto va a seguir pasando, los tiempos han cambiado y ustedes ya no pueden controlar esta situación, le recomiendo que lo reconsidere** - el hombre noto a las dos estudiantes paradas al lado de la puerta - **lo dejo todo en sus manos Celestia, ya tiene mi numero si quiere comunicarse** - el hombre se despidió de la directora y salio echándole una ultima mirada a las chicas mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- **Directora ¿se encuentra bien?** - dijo Twilight en voz baja.

- **Estoy bien, solo estaba cerrando unos asuntos** - dijo Celestia pasándose las manos por el cabello.

- **No queremos molestarla, solo estábamos preocupadas por usted.**

- **No hay nada de que preocuparse, pero lamento que la escuela va a estar cerrada por unos días.**

- **¿Como esta su hermana Luna?**

- **Ella fue a atender unos asuntos legales a la estación de policías, no es nada que no podamos manejar** - dijo sonriendo lo mejor que pudo a sus estudiantes - **no se preocupen les aseguro que las clases volverán a la normalidad en un par de días así que no descuiden sus estudios y hagan sus tareas** - las llevo hasta la salida y se despidió cariñosamente de ambas.

* * *

Ya estaban todas reunidas en el Sugar Cub Corner, era el día libre de Pinkie así que tenian tiempo para conversar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- **No puedo creerlo** - dijo Rarity con algo de lastima - **¿entonces ustedes tres estuvieron en el momento que ocurrió eso? ¿debe de haber sido horrible?**

- **Ni siquiera pudimos ver quienes eran** - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- **Solo escuchamos los gritos** - le siguió Fluttershy.

- **Y NO HICIMOS NADA!** - termino Twilight golpeando la mesa.

- **Twilight ya te lo aclaramos, en ese tipo de situaciones lo ultimo que debes hacer es entrometerte** - le dijo Sunset Shimmer tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

- **Pero...**

- **Pero nada!, ya no estas mas en Equestria, y tampoco estamos mas en el mundo que conocíamos las cosas han cambiado o tal ves siempre fueron así... no lo se.**

- **Y déjanos darte un consejo** - intervino Applejack - **nunca desafíes a un policía, no te va a gustar a donde llevan a los que cometen ese error.**

- **Chicas!** - Pinkie llego feliz como siempre cargando una gran cantidad de malteadas - **aquí están las malteadas, ¿así que fuiste agredida por un policía? Eso es malo** - dijo dándole un trago a su bebida - **¿saben que puede alegrarnos el día a todas? IR A UNA FIESTA! Es domingo tontitas no sean aburridas.**

- **No creo estar de humor para una fiesta Pinkie** - dijo Twilight dándole un trago a su malteada sin muchos ánimos.

- **En realidad me parece una buena idea** - dijo Rarity - **necesitas algo para despejarte por lo que acaba de pasar, creo que todas lo necesitamos.**

- **Esta bien... pero solo lo haré por estar con ustedes** - dijo soltando una pequeña risa que tranquilizo a todas las demás.

- **Genial, pásense por mi boutique para arreglarnos.**

- **Por cierto ¿a donde vamos a ir?**

- **COMO QUE A DONDE?** - dijo Pinkie poniéndose a centímetros de distancia del rostro de Twilight - **Pues al mejor lugar de todos.**

- **Tranquila caramelo tenemos que contarle primero** - dijo Applejack calmando a su hiperactiva amiga - **Veras Twilight hay un bar disco donde se juntan los chicos todos los fines de semana, tocan buena música y casi nunca hay problemas.**

- **¿Casi nunca?**

- **Bueno de ves en cuando a alguien se le pasa la mano de alcohol pero lo tienen todo controlado hay gente que se encarga de eso.**

- **No lo se, me gustaría algo mas tranquilo.**

- **Porfis** - Pinkie puso su cara de cachorrito.

-** Okey** - dijo Twilight suspirando - **pero tratemos de no irnos tan tarde.**

- **La noche es joven Twilight** - dijo Pinkie abrazando a su amiga -** y ahora te vamos a enseñar lo que eso significa.**

* * *

Todas fueron a sus hogares y a la tarde se encontraron en la boutique de Rarity donde se pusieron los mejores vestidos según el exigente criterio de la modista, luego estuvieron conversando de cualquier cosa y trataron de descansar un poco cosa que le pareció raro a Twilight pero Pinkie le dijo que confiara en ellas y al rato ya estaban todas dormidas menos Twilight quien compartía cama con Rarity, nuevamente tomo su mochila de la cual casi nunca se separaba y comenzó a admirar el enorme ruby de fuego que fue un regalo de Rarity en un momento difícil en su viejo hogar, los recuerdos no tardaron en venir a su mente.

**Flashback:**

Twilight y Rarity eran las ultimas sobrevivientes del ataque a Equestria por parte de los plagados, ambas estaban caminando con dificultad en medio de una gran tormenta de nieve, la visibilidad era casi nula y el frió y el hambre las estaba matando poco a poco.

- **Ya estamos cerca Rarity, solo unos cuantos kilómetros mas** - dijo Twilight quien iba adelante pero el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo llamo su atención -** RARITY!** - corrió a atender a su amiga que se había desmayado en la nieve - **por favor resiste! no puedo continuar yo sola** - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- **Cariño... tu nunca... estarás sola** - dijo la unicornio blanca con la poca fuerza que le quedaba - **nosotras siempre te acompañaremos, lleva los elementos contigo y piensa en nosotras entonces estaremos ahí para ti...** - tosió un poco de sangre e hizo un gran esfuerzo para usar su magia de levitación y sacar algo de sus alforjas pero no consiguió nada.

- **No te esfuerces Rarity por favor.**

- **En... mis alforjas... tómalo.**

- **¿Que cosa?** - Twilight comenzó a revisar las alforjas de Rarity y encontró el ruby de fuego que Spike le había regalado.

- **Llévalo... así también podrás recordarlo... a él.**

- **Rarity, esto es tuyo y tu vas a venir conmigo.**

- **No me quedan fuerzas cariño... me temo voy a reunirme con las demás antes de tiempo...** - los ojos de Rarity se apagaron y Twilight comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que una luz ilumino su rostro.

- **No lo puedo creer! Es la princesa!** - dijo un guardia real unicornio al que apenas podía ver por la terrible tormenta de nieve - **tenemos que llevarla al refugio** - detrás de él vinieron tres guardias mas y la cargaron hasta el devastado y abandonado imperio de cristal.

**Fin Flashback.**

El sonido de golpes despertó a Twilight quien apenas recobro la conciencia guardo el diamante en su mochila, se había quedado dormida sin querer, las demás comenzaron a despertarse con pereza y Rarity fue a abrir la puerta.

- **¿Quien es?** - pregunto bostezando.

- **El repartidor de pizzas ¿Como que quien es?** - respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, Rarity abrió y se encontró con su hermana menor y sus dos amigas - **llevamos como diez minutos tocando la puerta ¿que hacían todas dormidas?**

- **Ese no es tu problema** - dijo Rarity corriendo a guardar los vestidos en un armario.

- **Ahhh.. ya veo.. van a salir ¿no?** - dijo Scootaloo con una siniestra sonrisa.

- **Y supongo que querrás que le invente alguna excusa a papa y a mama ¿no?** - le siguió Swetie Bell.

- **No necesitamos excusas, papa y mama están de viaje.**

- **Pero quien sabe tal vez se enteren de alguna manera... tu sabes** - Rarity se puso roja de la ira pero rápidamente recupero su compostura y le hablo tiernamente a su hermana.

- **Díganme que desean las tres ternuritas** - su hipocresía era difícil de esconder.

-** Bueno...** - Scotalloo y Swetie Bell sonrieron y le susurraron algo en el oído a Rarity, Applebloom estuvo a punto de cobrar su parte pero Applejack le mando una mirada siniestra obligandola a retroceder.

- **Esta bien** - dijo Rarity haciéndose un facepalm - **pueden quedarse despiertas toda la noche y usar la consola de videojuegos de Pinkie Pie.**

- **QUE!** - se despertó de golpe la chica de pelo rosado con un par de pepinillos en los ojos.

- **Trato hecho** - las tres niñas pasaron a la habitación de Swetie Bell y se encerraron ahí.

- **Oigan!**

- **Pinkie tranquila, solo hagamos que valga la pena** - dijo Applejack.

- **¿Ya van a decirme porque dormimos tan temprano?** - dijo Twilight a lo que Pinkie Pie puso una gran sonrisa.

- **Como te dije, la noche es joven eso significa FIESTA TODA LA NOCHE!**

- **¿Que?** - Twilight miro el reloj y eran mas de las 10 - **¿están bromeando no?**

- **Vamos Twi es hora de que aprendas como se divierte la gente por estos sitios** - dijo Rainbow Dash empujándola al vestidor y dándole la ropa que había seleccionado Rarity.

- **¿No es peligroso?**

- **Tu solo cámbiate o llegaremos mas tarde aun.**

- **Chicas ¿seguras que es buena idea?** - dijo Sunset Shimmer.

- **Claro que si caramelo, ese lugar es mucho mas seguro ya has estado ahí y te la pasaste muy bien** - dijo Applejack.

- **Lo se pero Twilight es muy distinta a mi.**

- **No te preocupes para eso estamos a su lado, nada puede salir mal.**

- **Eso espero.**

* * *

Ya estaban las siete frente al local, en la puerta dos hombre de gran musculatura vigilaban la entrada, comenzaron a presentar sus identificaciones y las dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, dentro del local todo era mucho mas ruidoso, no era como el inocente baile de otoño al que Twilight asistió al entrar por primera ves a ese mundo, la pista de baile era tres veces mas grande y estaba plagada de gente alguien podría fácilmente perderse en ese lugar, Twilight se aferro a Sunset Shimmer quien estaba en frente suyo y esta se dio cuenta de su temor.

- **Tranquila no es tan fácil perderse por aquí** - dijo Sunset mientras juntaba a las demás - **escúchenme claro si alguna de nosotros se llega a perder o le pasa algo nos encontramos en el bar que esta por allá** - dijo señalando a una mesa donde servían tragos - **¿de acuerdo?**

- **Esta bien** - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

La música era bastante movida y ruidosa, había una banda que jamas había visto tocando en un estrado, algunas personas bailaban y otras hablaban mientras tomaban cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol, estuvieron un rato en la pista de baile hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron en el bar en el que habían quedado y charlaron un rato pero no se dieron cuenta de que dos jóvenes no les quitaban un ojo de encima.

- **Elije una compañero** - le dijo un joven de piel oscura y cabello gris a su amigo que era otro joven un poco menor que él pero de piel clara y cabello rubio.

- **No lo se, ¿estas seguro de esto?**

- **Viejo, jamas decepciono a mis clientes y menos si son amigos míos, tu solo dime cual quieres y yo me encargo de mover las fichas.**

- **Okey** - el joven comenzó a mirar a cada una de las chicas pero fijo su atención en Twilight quien por supuesto llevaba su peluca y su identidad de Star Shining y no era para menos ya que él era el mismo muchacho que le había gritado a ella y a Fluttershy al abandonar la banda en la escuela - **la rubia me gusta** - dijo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

- **No hay problema ¡mesero!** - el hombre que servía los tragos se dirigió a atender al joven de cabello oscuro.

- **Hola! Hace una semana que no te veía por aquí** - lo saludo animosamente.

- **Lo siento pero estaba ocupado con otros asuntos, ¿te importaría hacerle un favor a mi amigo? Si sabes a lo que me refiero por supuesto** - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- **No hay problema si tu sabes a lo que me refiero también.**

- **Estos tipos de hoy en día ya no le hacen favores ni a los amigos** - dijo sarcásticamente pasandole un billete de cien dolares al mesero.

- **Ahora dime muchacho** - le dijo el mesero al joven rubio - **¿cual quieres?**

- **La rubia de allá.**

- **Cual de las dos.**

- **La morada.**

- **Bueno, tu solo espera mi señal.**

- **Hey!** - grito Rainbow Dash a la distancia - **estamos aquí desde hace una eternidad ¿no piensa atendernos?!**

- **Que coincidencia, voy para allá** - el hombre atendió a las siete amigas sirviendoles a cada una su trago los cuales se supone no deberían contener ninguna dosis de alcohol pero este les agrego un pequeño polvo blanco y al trago de Twilight le metió una pastilla efervescente que se disolvió por completo a los pocos segundos - **ahí tienen señoritas, que lo disfruten** - les dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

La fiesta siguió normalmente hasta que las chicas comenzaron a portarse de manera extraña, de repente se comportaban mucho mas animadas de lo normal incluso Twilight quien hasta el momento se había aislado un poco pero ahora estaban las siete bailando en medio de todo el caos musical hasta que poco a poco se fueron separando, Twilight no era tonta y se daba cuenta de que se sentía extraña.

- **Chicas? Esto es raro ¿Chicas?** - no tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba sola entonces comenzó a marearse pero fue atendida por un joven rubio de piel clara - **¿quien eres tu?**

- **Hola, me llamo Rev Drums ¿y tu? - **a el joven no le importaba decir su nombre ya que siendo consiente del estado de Twilight ella no recordaría nada al día siguiente.

- **Soy Twi... digo Star... solo llamame Star... sabes algo no me siento bien creo que debería buscar a mis amigas** - Twilight cada vez veía mas borroso apenas podía distinguir el rostro del joven razón por la que no lo reconoció.

- **No te preocupes, se donde te están esperando, solo ven conmigo** - el joven tomo a Twilight de la mano y la llevo hasta una esquina donde el joven de piel oscura los estaba esperando, no digo nada solo le guiño el ojo en modo de aprobación y los hizo pasar a una habitación.

- **¿Donde estamos? ¿Donde están mis amigas?**

- **No te preocupes, ellas te están esperando al final del pasillo** - el pasillo era completamente oscuro eso sumado a la casi nula visibilidad de Twilight hacían que no pudiera ver absolutamente nada.

- **Sácame de aquí!** - trato de forcejear con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero era inútil, el joven la sostuvo con fuerza y la tiro contra la pared.

- **Mira, mas te vale que te portes bien conmigo, entonces tal vez tu también la pases genial, sino... me temo que la vas a pasar muy mal.**

- **¿Que quieres decir? SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ** - Twilight comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero el joven puso su mano en su boca para evitar que grite y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta las Sunset Shimmer comenzó a recuperar la razón y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- **Esto no es normal** - decía para si misma - **me siento tan... O NO! CHICAS!** - comenzó a buscar a todas pero solo se encontró con Rainbow Dash bailando como loca - **Rainbow! Reacciona ¿donde están las demás?**

- **Oye! no me dejas disfrutar de la fiesta... relájate un poco** - los ojos de Rainbow estaban completamente perdidos como si estuviera dormida.

- **Diablos! Rainbow reacciona** - Sunset comenzó a sacudir a Rainbow pero era inútil y esta termino desmayándose - **ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!** - a lo lejos el barman miraba la escena sorprendido.

- **Mierda... se me paso la mano** - dijo haciéndose un facepalm.

Toda la fiesta se convirtió en un caos total, la seguridad intervino rápidamente y se llevaron a Rainbow y a las demás que también se habían desmayado pero no había ninguna señal de Twilight, Sunset corrió hasta las patrullas de emergencia que se estaban llevando a sus amigas.

-** Escúcheme, falta una de mis amigas** - le dijo desesperada al enfermero que las atendía - **tienen que encontrarla.**

- **Señorita cálmese un poco** - saco una linterna y comenzó a revisar sus parpados - **usted también a sido drogada tenemos que llevarla antes de que termine como sus amigas.**

- **No se preocupe por mi, tiene que encontrar a mi otra amiga, no se donde esta ella es nueva en la ciudad y se asusta fácilmente.**

- **De eso se encargara la seguridad, ahora venga con nosotros.**

- **LE DIJE QUE SE OLVIDE DE MI!** - Sunset corrió hasta la fiesta y comenzó a buscar a Twilight en todas partes - **TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!** - por la desesperación se olvido de ocultar la identidad de su amiga y la llamo por su nombre verdadero lo que llamo la atención de un joven que pasaba por ahí.

- **Twilight?** - lo único que se vio fue la sombra del joven correr a toda velocidad hasta chocar con Sunset - **Oye Sunset!**

- **QUE QUIERES!?... ¿Flash?** - el joven era Flash Sentry y trato de calmar a Sunset.

- **Tranquila ¿por que estas gritando el nombre de Twilight?**

- **Yo... ehmmm** - Flash miro sus parpados y puso una cara de sorpresa.

- **Sunset... tu ¿estas drogada?**

- **Es una larga historia... pero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Star.**

- **Star Shining? ¿que paso con ella?**

- **Estábamos en la fiesta y al parecer la han drogado junto con todas las demás, tenemos que encontrarla puede estar en peligro.**

- **No te preocupes la encontraremos.**

Ambos comenzaron a buscar por todas partes mientras la patrulla se llevaba a las inconscientes chicas directo al hospital para desintoxicarlas, la noche termino y no había ni una señal de Twilight.

* * *

Al día siguiente Flash y Sunset estaban sentados en una estación de policía esperando su turno.

- **Es su turno** - dijo un oficial llamándolos para ser atendidos - **mi nombre es Pierce Cross... díganme ¿donde fue la ultima ves que vieron a su amiga?**

- **Fue en la fiesta** - dijo Sunset con voz quebrada - **estábamos pasándola bien hasta que comenzamos a sentirnos extrañas y en ese momento la perdí, luego me entere de que todas nosotras habíamos sido drogadas.**

- **¿Han encontrado alguna persona perdida por los alrededores? No puede haber llegado muy lejos nisiquiera conoce la ciudad** - pregunto Flash en un estado un poco mas controlado que Sunset.

El oficial comenzó a mirar sus papeles y luego cerro el cuaderno dando un suspiro de cansancio.

- **Me temo que no, muchas patrullas han estado vigilando esa zona y no se han encontrado con nadie**.

- **¿Han revisado todo el lugar?** - dijo Sunset demostrando algo de ira - **TIENEN QUE CERRAR ESE MALDITO SITIO!**

-** Sunset tranquilízate** - Flash trato de calmarla pero ella seguía gritándole al oficial que solo la miraba con lastima.

- **Ustedes no saben hacer su trabajo solo andan por ahí haciéndose los importantes pero cuando los necesitan no sirven para nada!**

-** Sunset! Vas a hacer que te encierren a ti también.**

- **No me importa! Star esta perdida y ninguno de estos tipos ha movido un dedo para encontrarla ¿acaso crees que es posible que alguien desaparezca de esa manera sin dejar rastro?!** - el oficial se levanto y camino hasta quedar frente a Sunset Shimmer, entonces la tomo de los hombros con delicadeza y la miro seriamente, por un momento creyó que la iba a retar y luego encerrarla pero el oficial solo sonrió y le hablo tranquilamente.

- **No se preocupen, vamos a encontrarla** - salio de la habitación y comenzó a hablar con otro policía, no podían escuchar nada de lo que decían pero al rato volvió a entrar con una sonrisa - **Vamos a buscarla ¿vienen conmigo?** - Sunset no respondió simplemente salieron los tres y subieron a la patrulla del oficial quien dio arranco y fueron camino al local.

Mientras tanto en un callejón vació, una joven de cabello oscuro con franjas moradas se despertaba con dificultad, el sol brillaba en lo alto e iluminaba su rostro demostrando que debía ser mediodía aproximadamente, la joven se levanto con pereza y observo su estado, su ropa estaba muy sucia y tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, trato de caminar y al salir del callejón lo que vio le causo una gran impresión. Era un terreno baldío, las pocas casas que habían estaban en terribles condiciones y no habían veredas ni pistas solo tierra, veía gente pasar en condiciones tan pobres que le recordaban a sus días durante el dominio de la plaga en Equestria. Camino por un rato y luego sintió un terrible dolor en su cabeza, al tocarse noto que tenia un poco de sangre, se miro en un charco de agua empozada que había ahí y vio que tenia algunos moretones en la cara que se podían confundir con suciedad, se lavo la cara y miro a lo lejos tratando de buscar algo distinto pero hasta donde llegaba su vista todo era tierra, pobreza y suciedad.

- **¿Donde estoy?**

.

.

.

******/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	6. El mundo en el que terminé

**6. El mundo en el que terminé.**

Sunset Shimmer junto con Flash Sentry y el oficial Pierce Cross estaban en la puerta del local hablando con uno de los encargados.

- **Ya le dije que en este sitio no vendemos drogas, sus compañeros han revisado todo el lugar quien sea que le haya hecho eso a las siete chicas tiene que haberlas traído el mismo** - decía el encargado que era un hombre obeso de acento vulgar.

- **Se todo lo que figura en el reporte pero no he venido por el tema de las drogas, hay una chica que entro en este lugar y no se le volvió a ver mas.**

- **Seguro escapo de casa, ya sabe los jóvenes de hoy en día hacen eso muy seguido.**

- **Escúcheme claro!** - dijo Sunset Shimmer perdiendo la paciencia - **mi amiga no tiene un hogar aquí, es nueva en la ciudad y se hospeda con otra de mis amigas, ella estuvo dentro de este maldito lugar antes de que todo se fuera al diablo y nadie la ha visto salir ni la han encontrado por los alrededores ¿TIENE ALGUNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESO?**

- **Pero que boca tienes mocosa, mira no me interesa ese asunto, ya hablamos con la policía y aclaramos las cosas así que su presencia esta demás señor Pierce Cross, ahora hágame el favor de llevarse a estos mocosos al sitio de donde los saco y déjeme limpiar el desastre** - el hombre estuvo a punto de cerrarles la puerta pero Pierce puso el pie y la abrió con fuerza lanzandole una mirada mortal al hombre provocando que se intimidara, luego saco una hoja y la puso en frente suyo.

- **Tengo una orden de revisar este lugar, así que déjenos pasar o nos encontramos en el jurado **-el hombre obeso trago saliva y los dejo pasar de mala gana.

El lugar era un desastre, habían bebidas tiradas por todas partes y en una esquina se veía una gran mancha de vomito, comenzaron a buscar en cada una de las habitaciones hasta que encontraron una salida que llevaba a un callejón oscuro, Pierce les dijo a los chicos que esperen mientras se adentraba a las profundidades de ese pasadizo, luego de caminar por un par de minutos y revisar unas cuantas habitaciones encontró una salida directo a un callejón que daba a la calle, observo con mucho cuidado de no arruinar una posible pista, era muy observador ya que su especialidad era mas como detective, todo parecía estar en orden pero al mirar el piso unas manchas negras llamaron su atención, se agacho y paso la mano suavemente por la pista, no había duda, eran las marcas de un auto arrancando a toda velocidad. Volvió por el mismo lugar por el que entro y hablo con Sunset y Flash.

- **Muchachos me temo que les tengo malas noticias.**

- **¿Que ocurre?** - dijo Flash - **¿Sabe algo de Star?**

- **Lamentablemente hay muchas evidencias de que su amiga puede haber sido secuestrada.**

- **QUE!** - Sunset se echo a correr por el pasadizo hasta que llego a la calle y contemplo estupefacta lo que decía el oficial ya que lo ultimo que esperaba encontrar del otro lado de ese pasaje era una salida escondida, esta vez trato de calmarse y tomar el control así que volvió con Flash y el oficial que otra ves estaba hablando con el encargado.

- **¿Puede decirme que significa eso?** - le pregunto señalandole la puerta.

- **Yo que se, es parte de la arquitectura del lugar.**

- **Esa puerta tendría que estar cerrada, ahora tenemos suficientes evidencias acerca de un posible intento de secuestro y esa salida forma parte de ellas.**

- **¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?**

- **Es su responsabilidad revisar la seguridad de este local, es el encargado de este sitio ¿y no sabía que había una salida escondida?**

- **¿Acaso me esta inculpando de algo?**

- **Yo creo que lo mejor sera que mis compañeros vengan una vez mas y charlen un rato con usted y sus empleados.**

- **Es una estupides! YA LE DIJE QUE YA SOLUCIONAMOS EL TEMA CON ELLOS!**

- **Tenemos nueva evidencia y una desaparición** - dijo mostrandole las fotos de la pista y del callejón - **yo le recomiendo que hable con sus empleados.**

- **Ya vas a ver Pierce! Voy a ir con tus superiores esto es un insulto a mi empresa!**

- **Haga lo que quiera** - dijo dándole la espalda mientras caminaba hasta la salida con Sunset y Flash detrás de él - **pero este lugar no vuelve a abrir hasta que esto quede solucionado.**

- **JÓDETE PIERCE!** - el oficial cerro la puerta ahogando el insulto del hombre que seguía maldiciendo aun a solas.

- **Señor** - dijo Sunset tratando de mantenerse calmada.

- **Dime.**

- **¿Que tantas probabilidades hay de que Star aya sido secuestrada?**

-** En realidad es la única cosa que puede haber pasado hasta el momento.**

- **¿Y cuantas probabilidades hay de encontrarla?**

- **No te preocupes por eso, la vamos a encontrar... ahora lo importante es ir a ver como están el resto de tus amigas, calculo que ya deben de haber despertado y pueden estar tan preocupadas como tu, ademas a ti también tenemos que desintoxicarte** - el oficial abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que suban los dos jóvenes, una ves que los tres estuvieron dentro arranco y fueron camino al hospital.

* * *

Twilight ahora sin su peluca y con su vestido seriamente dañado caminaba con mucha dificultad por ese terreno árido y tenebroso, por alguna razón le costaba mucho caminar, un extraño dolor que jamas había sentido la obligaba a cojear, al lavarse la cara noto que solo tenía un pequeño moretón en la mejilla pero la herida abierta de la cabeza aun era un problema. Mientras avanzaba observaba un estilo de vida que jamas se imagino encontrar ahí, había gente durmiendo en las esquinas con prendas muy pobres, un hombre al que le faltaban las piernas tratando de calentarse en una fogata y finalmente se encontró con una mujer que lloraba mientras trataba de calmar a su bebe en brazos, esa ultima imagen la afecto tanto que por un momento se olvido de su dolor e intento acercarse a la pobre mujer.

- **Señora** - dijo con la voz mas calmada que pudo sacar.

- **¿Quien es usted?** - dijo la mujer algo asustada.

- **Me llamo Star Shining y me parece que usted necesita ayuda.**

- **¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?** - dijo poniéndose a la defensiva - **Aquí nadie ofrece ayuda sin pedir algo a cambio.**

- **No quiero nada, solo intentaba ayudarla.**

- **ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ!**

Twilight se fue dejando caer algunas lagrimas por el trato que había recibido, jamas se espero encontrar un lugar como ese en su nuevo mundo, cada ves los escenarios se volvían mas grotescos, un grupo de hombres hablando incoherencias semi desnudos, un anciano sentado en una esquina que fácilmente se le confundía con un muerto pero lo que mas le afecto fue ver a un vagabundo comiendo lo que parecía ser un conejo frito, al ver eso saco fuerzas quien sabe donde y corrió arrastrando su pierna coja hasta meterse dentro de otro callejón vacío, ella no estaba informada acerca de los hábitos alimenticios de los humanos por lo que pensó que ese hombre era alguna especie de caníbal. Ya dentro del callejón saco la cabeza asegurándose que nadie la haya seguido y luego la volvió a meter, suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a soltar todas las lagrimas y el dolor que se había estado guardando desde que despertó en ese lugar, esta vez estaba completamente sola en un sitio que no conocía con gente de la que no sabía que esperar y para colmo sus heridas eran algo difícil de ignorar, todo eso provoco que los recuerdos de su antiguo hogar volvieran a su mente al instante.

**Flashback:**

La princesa Celestia estaba enseñándole a Twilight un montón de documentos en una habitación del castillo, la cara de Twilight al ver todos esos papeles era muy cómica provocandole una ligera risa a la princesa.

- **No te preocupes Twilight, con el tiempo te acostumbraras a este tipo de papeleo, ademas no es tan difícil.**

- **¿Usted hace esto todos los días?**

- **Si, pero no siempre hay tanto trabajo, solo que con los últimos acontecimientos el reino no a podido evitar verse afectado.**

- **Es cierto** - dijo la alicornio morada bajando la cabeza - **la desaparición de las tribus de Diamond Dogs del norte y de pequeños pueblos del reino grifo han dejado muchas secuelas y una gran cantidad de preguntas.**

- **Lamentablemente no tenemos idea de que les puede haber pasado, lo que mas nos preocupa es que el imperio grifo mando a tres escuadrones a investigar mas allá de sus fronteras y ninguno de ellos a regresado.**

- **¿Usted cree que puede tratarse de algún tipo de invasor?**

- **Espero que no** - en ese momento un guardia real entro muy agitado a la habitación interrumpiendo a la princesa.

- **Sus majestades! Lamento molestarlas pero el reino esta bajo ataque.**

-** ¡QUE!** - dijeron las dos alicornios al mismo tiempo y al mirar por un balcón vieron un montón de grifos y diamond dogs con venas negras recorriendo su cuerpo atacando a todo poni que cruzaba por la capital - **¿como entraron al reino?**

- **Se hicieron pasar por inmigrantes y nuestros guardias los dejaron entrar pero apenas pusieron un pie en la capital comenzaron a desatar el caos.**

- **No en mis tierras** - Celestia voló hasta quedar sobre el grupo de invasores e hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos - **ESCÚCHENME INVASORES! LA PRINCESA DEL SOL LES ORDENA DETENERSE AHORA MISMO Y ENTREGARSE O ME VERÉ OBLIGADA A TOMAR MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS CON USTEDES!** - dijo con su voz real de Canterlot.

- **Esto solo es una advertencia princesa** - dijo uno de los grifos infectados - **muy pronto la oscuridad volverá a reinar este planeta y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo.**

- **Ustedes fueron advertidos** - Celestia comenzó a juntar energía en su cuerno y una gran ráfaga de luz salio disparada directo al grupo de invasores.

- **LARGA VIDA A LA PLAGA, LARGA VIDA A KING S...** - el invasor no pudo terminar porque el potente rayo acabo con su vida y con la de sus compañeros dejando solo un cráter en el suelo.

**Fin Flashback.**

Twilight se había quedado dormida en ese oscuro callejón pero el sonido de gente corriendo la despertó de inmediato, al recobrar la consciencia vio a un grupo de tres hombres corpulentos huir a toda velocidad de su ubicación cosa que le pareció extraña y al levantar la vista se asusto al ver a un hombre de piel azul claro y cabello negro cubierto por un sombrero de ala corta negro que estaba parado en frente suyo, el hombre la miro seriamente y Twilight trago saliva, sus ropas no eran parecidas en nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en ese lugar, llevaba un saco marrón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una camisa blanca sin corbata con los botones del cuello desabrochados y un pantalón crema.

- **¿Quien es usted? POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA DAÑO** - dijo cubriendo su lastimado rostro con sus manos.

- **No vuelvas a quedarte dormida sola por aquí** - dijo el hombre acomodándose su sombrero y caminando en dirección contraria a la que habían huido los tres hombres.

Twilight solo lo vio alejarse poco a poco mientras el viento movía su saco, se levanto y trato de seguirlo pero el hombre doblo en una esquina y cuando ella llego lo había perdido de vista, extrañada por ese encuentro decidió olvidarlo y seguir buscando alguna salida a ese sitio, pero en todas partes solo había mas de lo mismo, tierra y casas en mal estado.

* * *

Ya en el hospital Sunset y Flash acompañados por el oficial Pierce Cross lograron entrar al hospital para encontrarse con el resto de las chicas quienes habían despertado hace poco y les habían causado muchos problemas a los médicos tratando de escapar.

- **Ya les dije que lo siento** - le decía Rainbow Dash a unos enfermeros que por el estado de su ropa y sus cabellos parecía que alguien se los hubiera querido arrancar.

- **Discúlpate todo lo que quieras mas tarde** - le dijo Applejack - **ahora necesitamos saber que es lo que paso en esa fiesta.**

- **Creo que yo puedo explicárselos** - dijo un medico entrando a la habitación con Pierce y Flash Sentry detras suyo.

- **¿Flash Sentry?** - dijo Rarity - **¿que haces aquí?** - el joven de cabello azul quiso hablar pero el medico lo interrumpió.

- **Primero que nada tengo que darles un reporte de su situación, traten de mantener la calma por favor** - dijo sacando un anotador de su bata - **ustedes fueron drogadas, aparentemente por una dosis mucho mas fuerte de lo que podían aguantar lo que pudo haberse complicado si no hubieran llegado aquí justo a tiempo.**

- **QUE!** - gritaron todas al mismo tiempo a excepción de Fluttershy quien se había quedado en shock al escuchar eso.

- **¿Como que nos drogaron?** - dijo Pinkie - **vamos a ese sitio desde hace tres años y jamas nos había pasa algo como eso.**

- **O NO!** - grito Rarity - **Star, ¿que paso con ella?** - Pierce Cross se adelanto y las miro con seriedad.

- **Señoritas** - dijo el oficial - **no se alarmen todavía, pero hay posibilidades de que su amiga haya sido victima de un secuestro.**

- **NO ES POSIBLE!** - Rainbow Dash se levantó y agarro al oficial con violencia - **ESTA MINTIENDO CIERTO?**

- **Señorita cálmese por favor** - intervino el doctor - **no se olviden que estamos en el hospital.**

- **Lamento tener que darles esta información pero es lo único que tenemos.**

- **¿Donde esta Sunset?** - dijo Applejack con voz quebrada.

- **Ella esta siendo desintoxicada en este momento, las llevare a su habitación pero por favor no hagan ruido** - todos fueron guiados hasta llegar a la habitación de Sunset donde estaba ella con un suero conectado a su muñeca, su mirada estaba prácticamente muerta tanto por el cansancio como por su preocupación por Twilight.

- **Sunset!** - gritaron Rarity y Pinkie quienes se acercaron primero.

- **Hola chicas, que bueno que estén bien** - dijo sonriendo lo mas que pudo que no era mucho.

- **Tu como te encuentras.**

- **He estado mejor.**

- **Para ser sincero** - dijo el medico revisando unos papeles que estaban en un escritorio - **debo decir que su resistencia a los químicos es increíble señorita Shimmer.**

- **Si gracias, no me lo recuerde por favor** - dijo bajando la cabeza pero Flash puso una mano en su hombro y le regalo una sonrisa amistosa logrando que ella también sonriera un poco pero a los pocos segundos esa paz se convirtió en pena al recordar lo que le iban a preguntar y se lanzo a llorar sobre el hombro de su ex novio.

- **No vamos a hablar mas sobre ese tema** - le dijo Flash correspondiendo el abrazo - **ya has tenido mucho por hoy, todas lo han tenido** - dijo mirando al resto de las chicas - **es hora de dejar esto en manos de los policías.**

- **QUE!** - exclamo Rainbow - **no vamos a quedarnos con las manos cruzadas viendo como no hacen nada. Estos casos siempre terminan igual.**

- **No se preocupen** - dijo Pierce -** yo mismo me voy a encargar de que esto se resuelva y si les sirve de algo puedo dejar que una de ustedes me acompañe.**

- **Sere yo** - dijo Rainbow Dash con decisión.

- **Rainbow ¿estas segura?** - le dijo Rarity.

- **Soy la única que puede hacerlo, tu y Applejack tienen que cuidar de sus hermanas y Pinkie no puede dejar su trabajo.**

- **Yo quiero ir contigo** - dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

- **No te preocupes Fluttershy.**

- **No! es en serio, quiero acompañarlos** - Rainbow miro a Pierce un rato - **¿es seguro todo esto?**

- **No me atrevería a meterlas en situaciones de riesgo, de eso me encargo yo** - dijo el policía con una pequeña sonrisa, Rainbow suspiro y miro a Fluttershy.

- **Esta bien, puedes venir.**

- **Me parece perfecto** - agrego Applejack - **después de todo alguien tiene que evitar que cometas una locura** - ese ultimo comentario hizo reír a las demás incluso Sunset sonrió a pesar de su estado.

Rainbow y Fluttershy se metieron dentro de la patrulla y esta arranco a toda velocidad mientras el resto del grupo las despedía a la distancia deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, por el bien de Twilight.

* * *

Horas mas tarde Flash Sentry paso al lado de la escuela y la vio cerrada eso sumado a la desaparición de Star Shining provoco una gran nostalgia en el joven músico, dio un suspiro de cansancio pero una voz familiar llamo su atención.

- **Que pena ¿no?** - Flash se volteo a ver quien era y se encontró con un joven de piel clara y cabello rubio.

- **¿Rev Drums? ¿que haces aquí?**

-** Nada, solo estaba paseando por la ciudad y me gano curiosidad por ver que había pasado con la escuela** - dijo con tono arrogante era claro que no estaba siendo sincero.

- **¿Y de casualidad te topaste conmigo? Si por supuesto, dime de una vez que quieres, creí que dijiste bien claro que no querías volverme a ver a mi ni a ninguno de los de la banda.**

- **Dije que no quería tener que ver con su estúpida banda... pero bueno... de todas formas ya no importa ya que al estar la escuela cerrada el concurso de talentos no se va a dar y su gran oportunidad se va a ir por el drenaje... de nuevo.**

- **Si solo te paraste de tu lujoso auto para decirme esas cosas puedes volver y estrellarte donde se te de la gana.**

- **Que pena que me hables así... y yo que venía a darte mis condolencias por lo que le paso a tu pequeña amiguita.**

- **¿De que hablas?**

- **Tu sabes, me entere por ahí que esa chica... ¿como se llamaba? ¿Star?... como sea, me entere de su desaparición, y realmente lo lamento viejo.**

- **Eres un maldito bastardo!** - Flash agarro con fuerza al joven y comenzó a gritarle mientras este sonreía con malicia pero a los pocos segundos un hombre alto y corpulento vestido de negro lo tomo de la nuca y lo jalo.

- **¿Que te pasa niño?** - le dijo con voz gruesa y amenazante.

- **¿Quien es usted? SUÉLTEME ** - respondió Flash sin mostrarse intimidado.

- **Tranquilo viejo** - dijo arrogantemente Rev Drums - **no iba a hacerme nada... ¿cierto Flash?**

- **¿Es tu guardaespaldas o algo así? Eres un maldito cobarde.**

- **Ya sabes que alguien como yo no puede salir así nomas... este es un mundo lleno de peligros mira nada mas lo que paso con tu amiga Star, por cierto ¿ya encontraron alguna pista?** - Flash solo apretó los dientes ya que no era tonto y con la presencia de ese guardaespaldas no podía tocarle un pelo al rubio - **parece que no, que lastima, yo les recomendaría buscar en un lugar un poco mas... humilde... ya sabes los secuestradores se esconden en sitios como esos, y son los mejores lugares para tirar la basura ya que están llenos de ella.**

-** ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

- **Yo solo te estoy dando mi opinión, después de todo yo también fui secuestrado cuando era niño y créeme que no es para nada agradable... como sea, que la pasen bien buscando a su amiga** - el guardaespaldas soltó a Flash y ambos se metieron en un elegante y costoso auto que se alejo a toda velocidad, Flash medito lo que le había dicho y abrió los ojos como platos.

- **O no! ¿Acaso sera posible?** - dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y se lanzo a correr a toda velocidad camino a la estación de policías.

* * *

Pierce, Rainbow y Fluttershy seguían recorriendo las calles en la patrulla, acababan de pasar nuevamente por el local preguntándole a la gente de los alrededores si había visto algo sospechoso pero a esa hora nadie se encontraba despierto por lo que la información fue completamente inútil.

- **Ya me estoy impacientando** - dijo Rainbow - **nos estamos quedando sin sitios para buscar.**

- **No se preocupen, conozco el modus operandi de los secuestradores, yo mismo me encargado de muchos casos así.**

- **¿Entonces cual es el próximo paso?** - en ese momento el celular de Fluttershy comenzó a sonar a lo que Pierce se sobresaltara.

- **NO TE ATREVAS A CONTESTAR!** - le dijo el oficial a la chica de pelo rosa que pego un gritito por el susto.

- **¿Acaso estas loco?** - le reprocho Rainbow - **la estas asustando.**

- **Pasame el teléfono, no lo contestes** - ambas chicas se miraron un segundo y luego le paso el teléfono a Pierce - **dígame** - dijo contestando el teléfono.

-** ¿Oficial? Le habla Flash** - Pierce dio un largo suspiro ya que el creía que se trataba de alguno de los secuestradores.

- **Si, soy yo, estoy con Rainbow y Fluttershy en la patrulla ¿pasa algo?**

- **Si, creo que se a donde llevaron a Star.**

- **¿Estas seguro?**

- **Es muy largo para explicárselo pero necesito que me pase a buscar en puerta de la estación.**

- **Voy para allá** - colgó el celular y puso el auto marcha atrás.

- **¿Quien era?** - pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

- **Era Flash, parece que encontró algo** - dio un giro y apretó el acelerador a fondo camino a la estación.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Twilight cansada de caminar o mejor dicho cojear por todo ese lugar se recostó sobre un árbol, el único que había por ahí, su rostro estaba completamente demacrado de tanto llorar y el hambre también era algo difícil de ignorar, trato de dormir pensando que el sueño le quitaría el dolor pero recordó lo que le dijo el hombre del sombrero y decidió mantenerse alerta, entonces un sonido estruendoso le hizo pegar un salto del susto, seguido del ruido se escucharon un montón de risas y gritos.

- **WHOOOOOOOHOOOOO** - se volvieron a escuchar los sonidos estruendosos acompañados esta ves de lo que parecía ser algo rugiendo.

- **¿Que esta pasando?** - se pregunto Twilight levantándose y caminando hasta una esquina, una ves que llego ahí saco un poco la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y vio a tres motociclistas que estaban acorralando a un grupo de vagabundos indefensos - **¿quienes son esos tipos?**

- **TOMEN ESTO PERRAS!** - uno de los motociclistas levanto un arma y comenzó a dispararle a los vagabundos pero las balas no les caían aparentemente solo se estaba divirtiendo con ellos - **escúchenme claro señoritas, tienen tres segundos para soltar todo lo que tengan en esta bolsa** - dijo tirando una bolsa en frente de los asustados vagabundos - **o mis amigos y yo lo tomaremos de todas formas** - los pobres comenzaron a tirar las pocas pertenencias que tenían en la bolsa.

- **Que lastima dan** - dijo otro de los motociclistas - **viejo, en serio, esto es demasiado cruel ¿no crees?**

- **Saben creo que tienes razón, estamos siendo muy malos con estos pobres perros ¿no es así?**

- **Resulta que el día de hoy me siento bastante piadoso** - dijo el ultimo motociclista, entonces levanto su revolver y le pego un tiro en la cabeza a una mujer que estaba entre los vagabundos provocando que otros se amontonaran - **las mujeres y niños primero por supuesto.**

- **Tu lo has dicho hermano, vamos a acabar con el sufrimiento de estas pobres ratas** - los tres motociclistas levantaron sus armas y descargaron todo su contenido sobre los indefensos mientras reían maniaticamente - **hermanos el día de hoy hemos hecho una buena acción.**

- **Tu lo has dicho hermano, ahora vamonos antes de que comiencen a pudrirse** - Twilight vio toda la masacre aterrada y quiso echarse a correr pero tropezó con una rama y cayo al suelo sin poder contener un pequeño grito de dolor que llamo la atención de los tres asesinos.

- **¿Alguien escucho eso?** - uno de los motociclistas comenzó a olfatear el ambiente y se bajo de su moto caminando hasta la esquina donde vio a Twilight tirada en el piso, entonces esbozo una oscura sonrisa enseñando que le faltaban tres dientes.

- **MUCHACHOS, LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA!** - grito llamando a sus compañeros mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón.

Los tres asesinos se bajaron de sus motos y rodearon a Twilight esbozando las sonrisas mas perversas e intimidantes que la ex princesa alicornio jamas había visto en su vida, su corazón latía a mil por hora ya que sabía ese sería su fin definitivo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse la cara esperando que su muerte sea lo menos dolorosa posible mientras se lamentaba poder haber hecho nada para salvar a su especie de la plaga, siendo que ella era la ultima sobreviviente y todo lo que quedaba de la cultura Equestre.

- **LO SIENTO!** - grito con todas sus fuerzas cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos mientras los tres motociclistas comenzaban a hacer ruidos de animales ya con los pantalones abajo.

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Eso fue todo... el sonido de tres disparos puso silencio total en el ambiente mientras la luna con su luz iluminaba un rincón oscuro donde el cañón de un arma soltaba unos finos hilos de humo.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	7. Recuperación lenta muy lenta

**7. Recuperación lenta... muy lenta.**

Twilight estaba rodeada por tres perversos asesinos con oscuras intenciones, los tres motociclistas se bajaron de sus motos y rodearon a Twilight esbozando las sonrisas mas perversas e intimidantes que la ex princesa alicornio jamas había visto en su vida, su corazón latía a mil por hora ya que sabía ese sería su fin definitivo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse la cara esperando que su muerte sea lo menos dolorosa posible mientras se lamentaba poder haber hecho nada para salvar a su especie de la plaga, siendo que ella era la ultima sobreviviente y todo lo que quedaba de la cultura Equestre.

- **LO SIENTO!** - grito con todas sus fuerzas cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos mientras los tres motociclistas comenzaban a hacer ruidos de animales ya con los pantalones abajo.

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Eso fue todo... el sonido de tres disparos puso silencio total en el ambiente mientras la luna con su luz iluminaba un rincón oscuro donde el cañón de un arma soltaba unos finos hilos de humo. Twilight fue destapando su lastimado rostro poco a poco hasta que pudo contemplar mejor lo que acababa de pasar. Frente a ella estaban los tres cuerpos de sus atacantes tirados en el piso cada uno con un hueco en la frente y aun con esas espantosas sonrisas.

- **¿Que acaba de pasar?** - se dijo para si misma mientras intentaba levantarse.

- **No es de caballeros atacar a una señorita indefensa** - dijo una voz misteriosa detrás suyo.

- **¿QUIEN ES USTED?** - Twilight se volteó y vio a un hombre escondido en medio de una profunda oscuridad, lo único que podía verse brillar era la punta del cañón de su arma.

- **Me dicen de muchas formas, algunos me llaman maldito, demonio, asesino, psicopata, demente... otros me dicen el hombre de las mil mascaras pero los reportes oficiales me conocen como...** - la figura salio de su escondite dejando ver a un hombre alto que portaba una extraña mascara azul - **Mislead Appear.**

- **¿Mislead Appear? ¿Por que me acaba de salvar?** - dijo Twilight aun confundida por el extraño encuentro.

- **Si bien es cierto que no estoy del todo limpio, hay códigos que merecen ser respetados, ese sería un motivo, el otro es que usted es muy especial señorita Sparkle.**

-** ¿COMO SABE MI NOMBRE?** - dijo sobresaltada.

-** Usted y sus amigas se hicieron muy famosas desde esa noche hace 2 años y medio.**

- **¿Que es lo que quiere de mi?**

- **Eso, me temo que no se lo puedo decir, solo le diré que es indispensable que mantenga su identidad oculta ya que hay muchas otras personas y organismos interesados en los elementos de la armonía **- el hombre saco algo detrás suyo y le lanzo la peluca rubia que había perdido, estaba un poco sucia pero en una sola pieza - **sería fatal para usted y sus amigas que se enterasen del retorno del elementos de la magia al mundo humano.**

- **¿Que saben ellos de los elementos de la armonía?** - dijo mientras se ponía la peluca de vuelta.

- **Solo le puedo decir que mas de lo que crees** - a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un auto acercándose - **me gustaría seguir compartiendo unos segundos con usted pero me temo que debo retirarme** - dijo haciendo una corta reverencia - **yo también tengo mis motivos para ocultar mi identidad** - el hombre subió por una escalera y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

-** STAR!** - una voz familiar llamo la atención de Twilight.

- **¿Rainbow?** - comenzó a buscar por todas partes y un par de luces amarillas la cegaron por unos segundos, lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerza sorprendente apretando sus huesos sacandole el aire - **Rainbow... realmente... ¿eres tu?** - dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

- **¿QUE TE HAN HECHO? ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?** - no era Rainbow si no Fluttershy quien se había bajado rápidamente del auto que había llegado hasta ahí con las luces apagadas para no llamar la atención, era un auto común y corriente y no la patrulla de policías en la que estaban hace unas horas - **todas están preocupadas por ti** - dijo la chica de cabello rosa pálido con lagrimas en los ojos.

- **¿Fluttershy?... no puedo creerlo** - a Twilight se le humedecieron los ojos y se largo a llorar encima del hombro de su amiga quien no pudo contener su preocupación y la acompaño en su llanto - **las extrañe tanto** - dijo entre llantos y lagrimas como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse, a unos pocos metros Rainbow Dash observaba la escena también con los ojos llorosos, comenzó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de sus amigas y las tres se unieron en un abrazo grupal.

- **Aquí Pierce Cross** - dijo el oficial vestido ahora con ropa informal a través de su teléfono celular - **la encontramos... esta todo bien... si vamos para allá lo mas pronto posible** - guardo el teléfono y volvió al auto donde en el asiento de al lado estaba Flash Sentry con una mirada muy seria - **¿pasa algo? No te ves muy contento.**

-** No lo se** - dijo sin despegar su mirada de las tres chicas abrazadas - **estas cosas, me ponen triste.**

- **Por cierto ¿como se te ocurrió que podría estar aquí?**

- **No lo se... solo fue una corazonada... supongo** - Pierce miro con desconfianza al joven de cabello azul pero decidió que ya habían pasado por mucho esa noche así que corto la conversación y espero a que las tres amigas terminaran su emotivo reencuentro.

* * *

Las tres se subieron al auto y este arranco a toda velocidad rumbo a la ciudad, Twilight estaba aun tan emocionada que ni siquiera noto la presencia de Flash, la emoción y el cansancio la consumieron y termino quedándose dormida recostada en las piernas de Fluttershy quien acariciaba su cabello con ternura mientras se limpiaba lo que le quedaban de lagrimas.

- **¿Que es lo que puede haber pasado?** - pregunto Rainbow con la cara pegada a la ventana mirando las pocas luces que había por esa llana carretera de tierra y piedras.

- **No lo se Rainbow** - contesto Pierce y vio de reojo a Flash Sentry quien también se había quedado dormido - **pero te aseguro que voy a averiguarlo, ustedes solo encárguense de la seguridad de su amiga, ella va a necesitar todo su apoyo durante estos días, incluso puede que tengan que llevarla con alguien estas cosas no se olvidan con facilidad.**

- **Haremos todo lo que podamos, no la vamos a abandonar por nada en el mundo.**

El auto siguió su rumbo hasta que finalmente las ruedas tocaron algo de concreto y en un par de horas ya estarían en casa, mientras tanto nuevamente los recuerdos invadían los sueños de Twilight Sparkle.

**Flashback:**

La princesa Celestia estaba sentada mirando todo su reino desde el balcón de su castillo, su mirada reflejaba gran preocupación y seriedad, atrás de ella Twilight iba acercandosele lentamente.

- **¿Princesa Celestia?** - dijo en voz muy baja para no asustarla.

- **Dime mi fiel estudiante** - respondió la princesa con voz cansada y sin mirar atrás.

- **Todos somos conscientes de la amenaza que se esta expandiendo por los reinos vecinos, pero realmente me duele verla así, es como si se hubiera rendido** - la voz de la alicornio morada comenzaba a quebrarse - **aun estamos en pie, mire su reino, todo esta en orden, podemos organizarnos y combatir esta nueva amenaza como siempre lo hemos hecho con los elementos de la armonía.**

- **Aun no eres realmente consciente de a que nos estamos enfrentando.**

- **¿Que quiere decir con eso? Los elementos de la armonía pueden combatir cualquier tipo de maldad.**

- **Ya vienen** - dijo la princesa con una mirada de ira hacia el horizonte - **están cerca.**

- **¿Princesa?** - Twilight se puso al lado de su maestra y miro hacia el horizonte, lo que vio la dejo completamente muda, hasta donde llegaba su vista una oscura linea comenzaba a crecer hasta formarse una gran mancha negra que no dejaba de extenderse - **¿que es eso?**

- **Es el ejercito del enemigo** - Celestia tomo aire y hablo con toda su fuerza usando su voz real para llamar la atención de su pueblo - **PUEBLO DE EQUESTRIA!** - la ciudad de Canterlot estaba infestada de ponis en exceso, aparentemente muchos habitantes de otras ciudades de Equestria habían ido a refugiarse ahí, lo mas probable era que el resto de los pueblos hayan sido arrasados - **EL ENEMIGO FINALMENTE NOS HA ALCANZADO!** - todos salían de sus casas y veían con gran temor en sus rostros hablar a su gobernante - **EL DESTINO UNA VEZ MAS NOS LLAMA A PELEAR POR AQUELLOS QUE AMAMOS, AUNQUE ESTEMOS EN DESVENTAJA SI COMBATIMOS HASTA EL FINAL NUESTRO AMOR SERÁ ETERNO Y SI VAMOS A MORIR EN ESTE DÍA QUE SEA EN NOMBRE DE ESE AMOR Y NO EN NOMBRE DE LO QUE ESAS BESTIAS ADORAN!** - los ponis comenzaron a mostrarse mas animados y a animar a la princesa, muchos de ellos volvían a sus casas y salían armados con todo lo que podían, desde autenticas lanzas y espadas hasta cacerolas o cualquier cosa que sirva para golpear y defenderse - **ASÍ QUE A LAS ARMAS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS! QUE NUESTRO PUEBLO NOS NECESITA UNA VEZ MÁS!** - la princesa Celestia se metió nuevamente dentro del castillo con Twilight siguiéndola de cerca.

- **Princesa, vamos a ayudarle, los elementos nunca deben de ser subestimados** - dijo con voz firme.

- **Me temo que esta vez no mi fiel estudiante** - esta vez era la voz de Celestia la que sonaba quebrada.

- **¿Como que no?**

- **Twilight, quiero que tomes a los elementos y huyas al imperio de cristal.**

- **Pero... ya no hay nada en el imperio de cristal.**

- **Exactamente, los plagados suelen tomar los pueblos que conquistan pero sin el corazón de cristal el imperio es absolutamente inhabitable, el frió y las tormentas hacen imposible mantener a un pueblo ahí pero con suficiente coraje y disciplina puede servir como refugio, los plagados jamas intentaran buscarlas en ese lugar.**

- **Princesa no vamos a abandonarlas.**

- **Escúchame Twilight!** - Celestia la tomo de los hombros - **esto ya no tiene solución, es muy importante que los elementos estén a salvo porque de ahora en mas son lo único que va a quedar de nuestra civilización y de todo lo que representa.**

- **Pero...**

- **Pero nada** - puso un casco sobre su boca silenciandola - **reúnete con las demás y salgan de aquí lo mas pronto posible, esa legión no tardara en llegar aquí mas de una hora... así que VE!** - Twilight no dijo nada, solo abrazo por ultima vez a su maestra dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas y se lanzo a correr por los pasillos dejando sola a la princesa - **vive Twilight Sparkle, sobrevivan por toda Equestria.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Twilight comenzó a despertar poco a poco, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue un blanco techo y pudo escuchar el cantar de las aves, eso lleno su corazón de esperanza pero se sentía demasiado débil como para levantarse, giro un poco la cabeza tratando de ver con mas claridad donde se encontraba y noto que era una habitación muy limpia, con una ventana que daba a un jardín, eso fue algo muy reconfortante, tenía mucho dolor tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón y las ganas de llorar nuevamente la estaban atacando pero las contuvo con mucho esfuerzo.

- **El sufrimiento es opcional** - se dijo a si misma en voz baja mientras sus ojos se humedecían - **¿no es así Spike?** - con mucha dificultad se sentó sobre la cama y se limpio los ojos, al rato una enfermera entro a la habitación.

- **Señorita Shining, que bueno ver que se encuentra mejor.**

- **¿Shining?**... - Twilight se toco la cabeza y noto que no tenía su peluca puesta lo cual la puso muy nerviosa - **¿donde estoy?**

- **No se preocupe, nos informaron acerca de su experiencia, ya esta a salvo, esto es un hospital, sus amigas vendrán a verla en unos minutos ahora tiene que comer algo** - la enfermera salio dejando un plato de comida sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, Twilight suspiro y observo el plato, su estomago rugió de inmediato y tomo los cubiertos dispuesta a comer pero al dar el primer bocado a su alimento el terror se reflejo en su rostro.

Fuera de la habitación estaban Pierce y Flash ya que Rainbow y Fluttershy habían ido a buscar a las demás.

- **Entonces Flash** - dijo el oficial - **¿me vas a decir como sabías realmente el paradero de tu amiga?**

- **Ya le dije que solo fue una corazonada, usted sabe, los secuestradores siempre eligen ese tipo de lugares porque saben que la policía no tiene ninguna autoridad ahí, ellos mandan en ese territorio.**

- **Eso suena muy convincente si quisieras convencer a alguno de mis compañeros, pero no a mi, si no quieres hablar ahora sobre eso te entiendo perfectamente, pero tu también entiende que cualquier información que estés ocultando hoy mañana puede causar un desastre a ella o a alguien mas.**

- **Lo entiendo** - dijo bajando la cabeza hasta que un grito llamo su atención.

- **AHHHHHHHHHH!** - se escucho dentro de la habitación acompañado por el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

- **¿Que fue eso?**

- **Star!** - Flash tiro la puerta y encontró a Twilight sin su peluca en posición fetal sobre su cama y a muchos metros de distancia su plato de comida estaba roto y estrellado contra la pared de la habitación - **Tw... Twi... Twilight?** - Flash apenas podía creer lo que veía en ese momento entraron el resto de sus amigas y Sunset Shimmer acompañadas por la enfermera.

- **O NO!** - dijo Sunset mientras se acercaba a la asustada chica de cabello violeta y trataba de tranquilizarla - **Tranquila, no es lo que crees, solo cálmate y hablaremos** - Sunset tomo con ternura de los hombros a Twilight y la miro directamente a los ojos - **solo confía en nosotras, tu sabes que jamas haríamos algo para perjudicarte** - eso logro calmarla ya que se quedo callada y vio al resto de sus amigas entrar con la enfermera y el policía y a un lado de todos ellos estaba Flash con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos como platos - **Fla... Flash?** - el joven no dijo nada, solo cambio su expresión por una de indiferencia y salio de la habitación apretando fuertemente los puños a tal punto que estos temblaban.

* * *

Así pasaron los días, Sunset lo explico a Twilight que solo la enfermera y un par de doctores la habían visto sin su peluca, a parte del oficial Pierce y por supuesto Flash Sentry, los doctores estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que no le tomaron ninguna importancia al hecho de que su paciente llevara un disfraz, no era su asunto, la enfermera nunca la vio con su peluca así que no le llamo la atención en nada ya que al parecer ninguno de los tres había comparado la descripción de la protagonista de la historia que dio vuelta al mundo en unos días con la apariencia de su paciente, solo pensarlo sería ridículo ya que muchas personas se parecen entre sí por el color de piel y cabello, claro que si la hubieran visto en una foto sería completamente distinto, en cuanto a la comida Twilight se sobresalto ya que nunca en su vida como poni había probado algo que alguna ves estuvo vivo ni lo haría ahora en su nueva vida a pesar de que le explicaron que era completamente normal en ese mundo, podría vivir con eso ya que otras especies como los grifos y los diamond dogs también se alimentaban de carne pero posible trataría de alejarse de esas escenas ya que de todas formas le producían escalofríos. En total paso una semana y media, la escuela seguía sin abrir y cada día sus amigas iban a visitarla a casa de Fluttershy incluso a veces se quedaban a dormir ahí, hacían todo lo posible para que logre olvidar ese día tan terrible. Sunset hablo con Flash acerca del regreso de Twilight pero este luego de escuchar la historia lo único que dijo fue "no pienso decírselo a nadie" y se fue con la misma expresión con la que abandono la habitación del hospital ese día.

Twilight estaba ahora sentada frente a la ventana viendo a unos niños jugar en medio de la calle, sonrió por un segundo pero vio un auto venir a toda velocidad y se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos pensando en lo peor pero al no escuchar nada volvió a ver por la ventana muy lentamente y solo vio al auto estacionado el cual toco la bocina un par de veces y los niños se disculparon dejandole el paso libre, suspiro y decidió ir a ver que hacía su amiga a quien encontró dándole de comer a sus animales en el jardín.

- **¿Necesitas ayuda?**

- **No te preocupes, ellos son muy dóciles** - dijo Fluttershy dándole de comer a unas aves - **si quieres puedes intentarlo** - Twilight trato de darle un trozo de pan a un gato pero a penas este abrió la boca mostrando sus pequeños colmillos ella se sobresalto y alejo la mano dejando el pan en el piso - **tranquila, no muerde y si lo hiciera apenas lo sentirías, recién le están creciendo los dientes** - Fluttershy tomo al gato en brazos y este comenzó a morder su dedo aprisionándolo en sus patas - **¿lo ves? solo juegan así.**

- **Lo siento Fluttershy, solo que aun me siento algo nerviosa.**

- **Solo recuerda como eran las cosas antes y como lo son ahora, tienes que saltar esa parte de tu vida.**

- **Lo se pero... me es difícil volver a ver el mundo con los mismos ojos siendo consciente de que existen lugares como ese, la vida ahí era tan dura y lo que mas me duele es que yo no podía hacer nada por ellos.**

- **Es cierto, no es normal que la gente ofrezca su ayuda hoy en día pero aun así hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos, me gustaría que me acompañaras al refugio en el que trabajo, te va a encantar la gente de ahí, todos somos voluntarios no hacemos eso por dinero únicamente nos interesa el bienestar de los animales que llegan y los que rescatamos.**

- **Suena interesante, después de todo lo que he visto no creí que existiera un sitio como ese.**

- **Ya veras que te va a encantar, de todas formas necesitas salir un poco, has estado casi toda la semana encerrada.**

- **Lo lamento pero como te dije aun no me siento segura.**

- **Vamos Twilight, tienes que intentarlo, si no jamas volverás a ver las cosas como antes** - Twilight lo pensó por unos segundos viendo el rostro de preocupación de su amiga, suspiro y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Esta Fluttershy, podemos ir mañana a la mañana.**

Fluttershy la abrazo con fuerza cosa que era raro en ella debido a su característica timidez pero eso animo mucho mas a Twilight quien le correspondió el abrazo pero internamente aun sentía desconfianza en el hecho de interactuar con otros humanos ya que mientras mas se iba adentrando a ese mundo mas se iba dando cuenta de lo distinto que era de su antiguo hogar a pesar de las similitudes.

* * *

Llego la noche y en un pequeño bar ubicado en una de las zonas mas caras de la ciudad un joven de cabello azul y piel crema entraba con una cara que reflejaba un muy mal humor, el sitio se veía muy rustico pero todo era parte de la decoración del lugar, era distinto en apariencia al resto de las discos donde iban solo a bailar pero el olor a alcohol y la onda era exactamente la misma, fue pasando al lado de las mesas de billar buscando a alguien en especial con una mirada tranquila pero sus puños temblando solo decían que no había ido a ese lugar por chicas, alcohol o billar, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio estaba jugando a las cartas con dos chicas agarradas de sus brazos, por su rostro se podría decir que el estaba llendo bien, Flash Sentry lo miraba divertirse hasta que este se percato de su presencia, entonces esbozo una sonrisa presumida y se despidió de sus acompañantes para acercarse al joven.

- **¿Que hay Flash? ¿Te invito un trago?** - el joven de piel clara camino hasta quedar frente a la mesa del bar y llamo al mesero quien le sirvió dos tragos, el rostro de Flash no emitía emoción alguna, simplemente camino y se apoyo en la mesa al igual que el rubio - **Entonces... ¿no vas a tomar tu trago? es whisky, se que nunca en tu vida podrías pagar un trago como este así que te lo estoy invitando... tu sabes por lo de...** - Flash le tiro el vaso de un manotazo antes de que pudiera tomar su trago, el barman se sorprendió un poco pero no le presto atención y los hombres que estaban a sus lados estaban tan alcoholizados y distraídos con sus mujeres que tampoco les importo - **que mal agradecido eres viejo.**

- **No te hagas el idiota conmigo Rev Drums, tu sabes a que vine a hablar.**

- **Primero ¿no le dijiste nada a la policía no?**

- **¿Para que?... para que tu padre arregle las cosas con ellos de nuevo.**

- **Eso responde a mi pregunta, ahora dime ¿que te interesa saber? Si te preocupa el hecho de que haya podido quedar embarazada olvídalo ya que use preservativo, y mis muchachos también lo hicieron.**

- **Maldito infeliz** - Flash tomo con fuerza a Rev Drums de la camisa pero noto que esta ves habían dos hombres que no le sacaban un ojo de encima.

- **¿En serio creíste que seria tan tonto de salir a divertirme solo? Que no haya invitado a mi guardaespaldas no quiere decir que no haya invitado a mis amigos.**

- **Siempre al lado de otros como todo un cobarde.**

- **Es jugar inteligente** - dijo sacandose a Flash de encima.

- **Tu sabías quien era ella ¿verdad?**

- **¿A que te refieres?**

- **Otra ves te estas haciendo el tonto, se que eres nuevo pero todos en la escuela la conocen por las fotografías y los recortes.**

- **Ahhh... con que te referías a eso, la verdad es que me entere después de arrancarle esa tonta peluca, ya te puedes imaginar mi sorpresa ya que no todos los días tienes a una celebridad a tu disposición** - Flash tenía ganas de arrancarle los dientes a Rev Drums pero no era tonto, aun así el mismo no sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría contenerse.

- **¿Por que lo hiciste?**

- **Porque se me dio la gana, te lo dije cuando abandone su estúpida banda, yo hago lo que quiero, y es hora de que todos sepan eso.**

- **¿Quienes mas la reconocieron?**

- **Solo yo la vi, ya sabes que me gusta la privacidad, solo quería asustarte un poco cuando dije que fuimos varios.**

- **No vuelvas a acercarte a ella** - los puños de Flash estaban listos para lo que sea - **ni a sus amigas.**

- **¿Perdón? Parece que no captaste el mensaje, yo hago lo que quiero.**

- **Entonces prepárate para enfrentar las consecuencias de tus acciones.**

- **¿A que te refieres con...?** - el puño de Flash le cerro la boca a Rev Drums, los dos hombres que los miraban hablar se pararon rápidamente de sus asientos pero fueron golpeados por un chico de piel morada y cabello negro con dos lineas blancas y un joven corpulento de piel crema y cabello color turquesa.

- **¿Pero que...?** - Flash tomo a Rev Drums de la camisa y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- **Sabía que vendrías con tus amigos, así que yo también traje a los míos, ¿te acuerdas Bass Throb?** - el joven rubio miro al corpulento muchacho de cabello turquesa que masacraba a uno de sus acompañantes - **¿y Hudson Blues?** - ahora volteo a ver como el chico de piel morada y cabello negro con lineas blancas esquivaba una silla para devolverle un gancho derecho a su atacante.

- **Eres un maldito infel...** - Flash empezó a golpear sin piedad a Rev Drums mientras sus compañeros se encargaban de los otros dos, pero mientras le llenaba la cara de golpes un hombre mucho mas grande que él sostuvo su brazo y lo miro con ira.

- **Así que vienes a causar problemas a mi bar ¿eh? yo te voy a enseñar como causar problemas** - el hombre tomo a Flash de la camisa y lo lanzo como si fuera un juguete encima de una mesa, luego dos hombres mas lo levantaron y comenzaron a golpearlo, por supuesto que él no se quedo con los puños cruzados.

- **PELEA!** - grito un hombre muy pasado de copas mientras le propinaba un tremendo golpe a uno de los tipos que golpeaba a Flash.

Todo el bar se había convertido en un caos ya que otros tipos también pasados de alcohol se habían dejado llevar por el momento y estaban repartiendo golpes, volaban sillas y botellas mientras Rev Drums con la nariz sangrante se arrastraba por el piso tratando de evitar toparse con alguien pero se encontró de nariz con dos zapatos negros y al levantar la vista vio a Bass Throb chocando sus puños con cara de pocos amigos.

- **¿A donde crees que vas? niño rico** - fue lo único que dijo para luego levantarlo y azotarlo contra una mesa - **nadie se mete con los amigos de mis amigos sin pagar las consecuencias.**

La situación se ponía cada ves peor, Flash aun seguía peleando contra uno de los tipos de seguridad mientras Hudson Blues parecía tener problemas para encargarse del otro amigo de Rev Drums, este estaba siendo ahorcado y no parecía quedarle mucho tiempo antes de caer.

- **HUDSON!** - grito Flash mientras reventaba una botella de cerveza en la cabeza del guardia dejándolo inconsciente, luego de sacárselo de encima rápidamente corrió a ayudar a su amigo, saco fuerza de quien sabe donde y lanzo al hombre contra una mesa dejándolo fuera de combate - **Hudson ¿estas bien?** - el joven de piel morada trato de recuperar el aire pero se notaba que no podía seguir peleando después de eso - **esto se fue al diablo tenemos que salir de aquí... OYE BASS!**

- **¿Que?!** - respondió el joven de cabello turquesa con un casi inconsciente Rev Drums colgando de su mano y un puño levantado listo para darle fin.

- **Tenemos que irnos de aquí, esto no es lo que tenía pensado.**

- **Las cosas siempre se te van de control Flash** - dijo tirando al rubio y esquivando sillas y gente hasta llegar junto con sus dos amigos.

- **Ayúdame a cargarlo.**

Los tres salieron por la puerta principal abandonando el caótico lugar, se subieron a su auto y Bass Throb piso el acelerador a fondo escapando justo antes de que tres patrullas de policías llegaran al local.

Ya en medio de la carretera Hudson Blues se recupero y Flash le paso una botella de agua.

- **¿Estas bien?** - pregunto el joven de cabello azul.

- **Si, pero creo que me puse morado por la falta de oxigeno... espera, yo siempre soy morado** - bromeo el músico sacandole unas risas a sus dos compañeros pero Flash rápidamente cambio su expresión por una seria - **oye no te pongas tan serio, ese tipo se merecía una lección.**

-** Lo se, pero aun así, no me gusto ver ese lado mío, es como si hubiera sacado lo peor de mi.**

- **Hay gente experta en sacar lo peor de nosotros** - dijo Bass desde el volante - **y ese tipo es tipo un profesional, lo supe desde el primer día que entro a la banda.**

- **Lo se... lo se, pero no quiero volver a hacer esto, es mas, algo dentro mío me dice que no tendría que haberlo hecho - **el auto se detuvo por la luz del semáforo.

- **Eres muy blando Flash, los tiempos han cambiado, la gente es distinta y si no quieres que te tomen por mascota tienes que atacar antes de que te ataquen, es la ley del mas fuerte, este es el mundo en el que vivimos.**

- **Tienes razón Bass - **el semáforo cambio y Flash apoyo su cabeza sobre la ventana del convertible pero a pocos segundos de que el auto arrancara logro ver a un hombre parado del otro lado de la pista que lo observaba con un rostro de desaprobación, el hombre era de piel azul claro y vestía un saco marrón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, también llevaba un curioso sombrero negro pero lo que mas resaltaba era un collar que colgaba de su cuello y tenía la forma de unas lineas doradas formando un ojo** - tienes razón - **dijo con voz apagada mientras agachaba la cabeza y observaba la sangre en sus puños, su cabeza le decía que tenía que sentirse fuerte y orgulloso pero su corazón estaba en un lamento, como si hubiera cometido un terrible pecado, el pecado de haber liberado su lado mas duro e insensible, el pecado ser humano.

* * *

Eran exactamente las 2 de la mañana y en el instituto de Canterlot la directora Celestia no conocía hora para dormir mientras revisaba unos papeles una y otra ves, hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

- **Adelante** - dijo con frialdad la directora dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa y llevandose las manos a la cara, sus ojos estaban marcados por el sueño y el estres.

- **¿Hermana?** - la subdirectora Luna entro con un rostro de clara preocupación al ver el estado de su hermana - **no has dormido bien... y apenas comes, tienes que pensar un poco en ti misma no puedes mantenerte en ese estado y mucho menos mantener la escuela.**

- **Lo siento Luna, pero siento que se me acaban las opciones, e revisado todas las leyes y e presentado yo misma todo lo necesario para que abran de nuevo la escuela pero siempre sacan alguna razón para evitarlo.**

- **Hermana, tu sabes tan bien como yo lo que esta pasando, ellos no van a permitir que salgamos de esta fácilmente tu sabes que es lo que quieren.**

- **Lo se, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos esos fondos, y aunque los tuviéramos sería un desperdicio total, no dejaría en la ruina.**

- **Creo que debes de descansar, tenemos que encontrar la forma de solucionar esto pero por favor cuídate** - la tomo de los hombros suavemente - **no permitas que esto te afecte de esa manera.**

- **Gracias Luna, solo déjame guardar todo esto** - Luna se retiro dejando a Celestia completamente sola, entonces miro los papeles desparramados sobre su mesa y soltó un largo suspiro llevándose ambas manos a la cara en señal de desesperación - **no puedo creer lo que estoy apunto de hacer** - dijo para si misma mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba con mucha dificultad ya que los dedos le temblaban tanto de los nervios como de la falta de sueño y alimento, sonó un par de veces y una voz masculina contesto.

- **Buenas noches directora** - dijo la voz a través del celular - **que sorpresa escuchar su voz a estas horas de la noche.**

- **No des vueltas conmigo Duncan Drums, tu sabes por que estoy llamando.**

- **Es cierto, y es por eso que me alegra tanto escucharte, entonces ¿aceptas tener un acuerdo con mi empresa?**

- **Envíame los papeles mañana a primera hora** - Celestia colgó después de eso y tiro el celular con ira, suspiro tres veces seguidas y luego se sentó mirando el techo - **¿que acabo de hacer?**

.

******/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

* * *

**NA: Para que tengan una idea Bass Throb y Hudson Blues son los dos tipos que tocan la batería y la guitarra en la canción Helping Twilight win the Crown junto a Flash en la película, los nombres son idea de Jazz Garland.  
**


	8. Recuperando la paz

**8. Recuperando la paz.**

Ya era un nuevo día en la Equestria humana, jueves para ser mas exacto, y este era uno un tanto especial ya que Twilight finalmente trataría en lo posible de superar la terrible experiencia que tuvo en los barrios bajos de la ciudad y aventurarse un poco mas a conocer su nuevo mundo. Con gran pereza se levanto solo para encontrar el desayuno ya listo y a Fluttershy muy animada dándole de comer a sus animales.

- **¿Fluttershy? ¿A que hora te levantaste?** - dijo sobándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

- **A las 6, no quería despertarte ya que hoy día vamos a ayudar en el refugio y realmente quiero que estes relajada para eso** - dijo guardando lo que quedaba de la comida de sus animales.

- **Gracias por todo Fluttershy, sabes algo... es raro verte tan emocionada.**

- **El refugio es mi lugar favorito, siempre esta lleno de animales y la gente de ahí es muy buena** - se sentó para tomar el desayuno junto con Twilight.

- **Sobre eso, realmente aun no me siento lista para conocer nuevos lugares... o nuevas personas** - el rostro de Fluttershy cambio por uno de decepción - **pero supongo que tienes razón, tengo que dejarme de esas cosas.**

- **Te prometo que no me voy a separar de ti, no vamos a permitir que te pase algo nunca mas Twilight.**

- **Gracias por todo, la verdad no se que sería de mi sin ustedes, desde la primera ves que llegue a este mundo tu fuiste la primera que me dio su apoyo.**

- **En realidad fuiste tu quien me defendió primero, eso me demostró que podía confiar en ti, ya sabes... me cuesta mucho tomar confianza con el resto.**

- **Te comprendo, pero para eso están las demás y ahora Sunset Shimmer también esta con nosotras.**

- **Ella a cambiado mucho pero por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que esconde algo.**

- **¿Como que?**

- **No lo se, siempre anda apurada y suele desaparecer sin decir nada de ves en cuando, a parte de que solía llegar tarde con cierta frecuencia a la escuela.**

- **¿Han hablado con ella sobre eso?**

- **Si, pero siempre dice que tiene mucho trabajo y que le cuesta levantarse temprano.**

- **¿En que trabaja?**

- **No se, jamas le pregunte acerca de eso.**

- **Que extraño, luego podemos hablar con ella sobre eso, ahora tengo que cambiarme.**

- **No te preocupes ya tengo todo listo, te espero aquí.**

Ambas salieron y en el camino pudieron contemplar la gran cantidad de jóvenes que había en la calle a esa hora, cosa rara un día de semana pero desde que la escuela cerro hace una semana y media se había vuelto normal, Twilight no dejaba de mirar a todas partes su paranoia era muy difícil de esconder ya que cualquier ruido llamaba su atención y eso comenzaba a ponerla muy nerviosa.

- **¿Twilight?**

- **Ah!** - la joven de piel morada se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

- **¿Estas bien? te veo muy nerviosa.**

- **No es nada, solo que todavía no me acostumbro a estar rodeada de tanta gente, tu sabes.**

- **Ya te dije que no voy a separarme de ti ni un segundo** - se pego mas a su lado y la tomo del brazo.

- **Gracias Fluttershy** - suspiro y decidió calmarse hasta llegar al refugio.

El sitio era un local de dos pisos, con muchos jardines y en la entrada un joven de piel verde y cabello marrón estaba colgando un cartel de adopción de mascotas.

- **¿Hola?** - pregunto Fluttershy con su voz tímida como siempre pero aun así el joven se sobresalto y pego un pequeño grito soltando todos los papeles.

- **Ah!... ho... hola...** - contesto el joven tratando de levantar los papeles con torpeza - **bienvenidas... ¿quieren adoptar alguna mascota?**

- **En realidad venimos a ayudar** - dijo Fluttershy pegandose mas a Twilight - **nunca te había visto aquí antes ¿eres nuevo?**

- **Si** - el joven se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo - **soy amigo de la encargada de este sitio y nuevo en la ciudad, me mude hace apenas una semana** - Twilight observo la timidez del joven y volteo a ver a su amiga prácticamente en el mismo estado, la situación era tan graciosa que por un momento la llevo a perder su miedo a los humanos y se soltó un poco para facilitarle la comunicación a los dos jóvenes.

- **Okey, tranquilos los dos y Fluttershy deja de agarrarme el brazo que me lo vas a arrancar.**

- **Lo siento** - dijo con voz apagada la chica de cabello rosa separándose de su amiga un poco sonrojada.

- **Entonces, ¿puedes llevarnos con tu jefa?**

- **Claro** - el joven trato de abrir la puerta con dificultad por todos los papeles que tenía en brazos, Twilight rodó los ojos y sin decir nada le quito los papeles para que pudiera abrir - **jeje... gracias** - los tres entraron y Twilight por primera ves contemplo lo que era un refugio de animales, todo el sitio brillaba en verde por la cantidad de plantas y demás cosas que adornaban el local, unas enormes jaulas contenían a las aves con suficiente espacio para que se movieran libremente y en unas vitrinas de cristal estaban los animales mas pequeños, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, muy parecidos aparentemente eran gemelos, estaban dando de comer a los peces que nadaban en un pequeño estanque, estos se percataron de la presencia de sus invitadas y fueron a recibirlas.

- **¿Que hay Fluttershy?** - le dijo el hombre que era de piel crema y cabello azul.

- **Vemos que traes a una amiga contigo** - le siguió su hermana que era del mismo color que él pero en tonos mucho mas claros.

- **Eco!... Crystal!** - Flutteshy se lanzo sobre ellos abrazándolos al mismo tiempo - **ella es Star Shining, es nueva en la ciudad, ellos son Eco Green y Crystal Green, son hermanos gemelos.**

- **Mucho gusto** - dijo Twilight poniendo una mano sobre su peluca rubia asegurándose que estuviera en su sitio.

- **El gusto es nuestro, siempre es bueno tener gente nueva por aquí** - el muchacho de piel crema observo a su amigo de piel verde claro parado en la entrada de la puerta mirándolos con desconfianza - **parece que ya conocieron a Mind, él es un poco tímido, también es nuevo en el pueblo... VAMOS VEN PARA ACÁ!**

- **Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos.**

- **Ya te dije que nadie te va a morder aquí, este sitio no es como tu antiguo hogar.**

- **Lo siento.**

- **Deja de disculparte** - Twilight sonreía ante la escena, estar en un ambiente como ese le hacía ver las cosas de un modo distinto, era increíble para ella que en la misma ciudad hubieran mundos tan diferentes.

- **Me caes bien** - le dijo con voz divertida provocando que Mind se sonrojara lo que le saco una risa a todos incluso a Fluttershy quien luego de ver eso también perdió el miedo al conocer a alguien nuevo.

- **¿Donde esta la señora Sarah Tyler?** - pregunto Fluttershy ya con una voz mas confiada.

- **Ella salió muy temprano, no creo que vuelva hasta mañana, hoy nosotros estamos a cargo.**

- **Si quieres podemos enseñarte el lugar y las cosas que hacemos aquí.**

- **Me encantaría** - dijo Twilight sonriendo de verdad por primera ves desde su terrible experiencia.

Los cinco estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde atendiendo a los animales, el trabajo era realmente agotador ya que eran muchos animales para tan pocas personas pero se notaba en sus rostros que todos ellos disfrutaban hacer eso y la pasaban bien así.

- **¿Saben algo?** - dijo Twilight guardando unas bolsas pesadas - **no puedo evitar preguntar... ¿como le hacen para mantener este lugar?... ya saben, hablando económicamente.**

- **La señora Tyler es quien se encarga de todos los gastos** - respondió Eco tirando una bolsa con desperdicios.

- **Ella tiene mucho dinero por lo que tengo entendido** - le siguió su hermana barriendo unas hojas.

- **Se nota, creo que esto es todo** - Twilight cerró la puerta del armario y se tiro sobre ella de espaldas suspirando de cansancio.

- **Por hoy es suficiente, gracias por acompañarnos.**

- **Gracias a ustedes, me alegra haberlos conocido, seré sincera no esperaba encontrarme gente así por aquí.**

- **Es un mundo pequeño, puedes encontrarte cualquier cosa hoy en día, pero mientras tengas alguien que te inspire confianza no tienes porque sentir temor** - Twilight miro a Fluttershy hablando con Mind, a ella se le notaba mucho mas confiada pero al joven aun le temblaban las manos.

- **Es cierto, gracias por recordarmelo**.

Ambas se despidieron de los hermanos y Mind, luego caminaron rumbo a la escuela ya que tenían la esperanza de encontrar a la directora y visitarla ya que la ultima ves que la vieron fue gritándose con ese hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco, realmente les preocupaba su situación pero desgraciadamente al llegar esta estaba completamente vacía, no habían ya ni guardias que revisaran el lugar.

- **Que lastima** - dijo Twilight con la cara pegada al vidrio de la entrada - **pero es mejor que este en su casa que encerrada aquí.**

- **Ella es muy buena directora, estoy segura de que pronto encontrara la forma de que abran la escuela.**

- **Eso espero** - ambas se dieron vuelta pero Twilight no pudo evitar poner su atención en la estatua del corcel, el monumento de la escuela, bajo su mirada hasta donde solía estar el espejo que unía ambos mundos, ahora en su lugar solo había un pedazo de metal, nuevamente los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

**Flashback:**

Twilight corría rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo con su corona puesta y unas alforjas sobre su lomo.

- **Chicas! Vengan rápido** - las seis habitaciones que rodeaban el pasillo se abrieron de golpe saliendo de ellas el resto de las portadoras muy agitadas.

- **Santo cielo ¿Por que gritas tanto?** - pregunto Applejack.

- **Estan aquí! La plaga a llegado a Canterlot.**

- **No es posible!** - dijo Rarity llevándose un casco a la frente.

- **¿Y que estamos esperando?** - dijo Rainbow poniéndose su elemento - **vamos a darles una paliza.**

- **No podemos.**

- **¿Como que no podemos?**

- **Son demasiados, aunque nos matemos no hay forma de detener a semejante ejercito.**

- **¿Que pueden ser tantos como para desafiar al poder de los elementos?**

- **Sube allá arriba y fíjate** - Rainbow voló hasta el balcón y se le cayeron las orejas al ver la gran mancha negra que surcaba el horizonte, los guerreros plagados de todas las especies con sus venas negras recorriendo sus cuerpos seguían apareciendo sin limite alguno, volvió rápidamente con las demás esta ves con menos ánimos de pelear - **¿cual es el plan Twilight?**

- **Tenemos que huir con los elementos al imperio de cristal.**

- **¿Estas loca?** - intervino Applejack - **el imperio fue desolado, sin el corazón de cristal ahora solo es una piedra fría.**

- **Exactamente por eso, es perfecto como un refugio jamas se les ocurriría buscar ahí, no tenemos opción fueron ordenes de la princesa Celestia.**

- **¿Que pasara con ella?** - dijo Fluttershy al borde del llanto.

- **Ella...** - Twilight bajo la cabeza y se le humedecieron los ojos -** ella va a ganar tiempo para nosotras, si la princesa Luna siguiera con vida también habría hecho lo mismo, así que tenemos que irnos YA!**

- **¿Que estamos esperando?** - Pinkie Pie entro a las habitaciones con una velocidad increíble característico de ella y regreso cargada de cosas - **vamos chicas ayúdenme con algo** - todas fueron repartiendo el peso y corrieron hasta la salida donde un globo aerostático mucho mas grande del que solían usar los esperaba junto con tres guardias reales y la princesa Celestia.

- **Princesa estamos listas.**

- **Les deseo la mejor de las suertes mis pequeños ponis** - Celestia le dio un gran abrazo de alas a las seis - **ahora vayan, nosotros nos encargaremos de que no se enteren de su partida** - las seis ponis subieron al globo pero Twilight le dio un ultimo abrazo a su maestra.

- **Princesa por favor venga con nosotras** - dijo ya al borde del llanto.

- **No puedo, este es mi reino y si va a caer voy a defenderlo hasta el final.**

- **Entonces déjenos pelear con usted.**

- **Ustedes son muy importantes para el destino de este mundo, si hay alguna esperanza de que este pueda recuperarse esa son los elementos de la armonía, salvalos y sálvense ustedes** - Twilight subió junto con sus amigas y los tres guardias soltaron las cuerdas liberando al enorme globo que poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el firmamento.

Celestia voló hasta quedar en lo mas alto del castillo y observo a su pueblo, entonces hablo forzando su voz real al maximo tono posible.

- **ESTA SERÁ NUESTRA ULTIMA BATALLA, NO SE CONTENGAN, NO SIENTAN MAS TEMOR, PORQUE DESPUÉS DE ESTO TODO ESE DOLOR SE HABRÁ TERMINADO, SI VAMOS A MORIR HAGAMOSLO COMO UNA LEYENDA!** - todo el pueblo dio un grito de victoria mientra Celestia veía a los plagados a solo unos metros de distancia, estos tiraron las puertas de la ciudad sin ningún problema y la gran batalla comenzó - **ESTO ES POR MI HERMANA!** - dijo Celestia mientras lanzaba un potente rayo que incinero a un buen grupo de plagados pero estos seguían saliendo sin control.

A lo lejos las portadoras de la armonía solo podían ver las luces del combate a través de las nubes ya que estaban completamente fuera del alcance de su visión.

- **Princesa** - dijo Twilight soltando una ultima lagrima y apoyando la cabeza en el borde pero se sobresalto al ver emerger desde las nubes a un gran dragón negro - **NO ES POSIBLE!** - grito mientras veía como al lado de este aparecían dos mas y lanzaron sus poderosas llamas sin piedad sobre el globo aerostático - **NOOOOO!**

**Fin Flashback.**

-** ¿Twilight?** - Fluttershy le toco el hombro suavemente pero esta pego un gran salto por eso.

- **Ah!** - luego se giro y vio a su amiga asustada - **lo siento Fluttershy, solo me perdí por unos segundos, creo que estoy cansada mejor vamonos a casa** - dijo eso ultimo con frialdad pero Fluttershy antes de seguirla miro con curiosidad la placa de metal preguntándose que cosas pasarían por la mente de su amiga.

* * *

Ya era de noche y algunos relámpagos advertían que estaba punto de llover, dentro de una fabrica abandonada un hombre mas o menos joven de piel crema y cabello negro estaba caminando por la entrada mientras silbaba una curiosa canción hasta que la puerta se abrió entrando un hombre ya mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco.

- **Te tardaste mucho Duncan** - le dijo el hombre de piel crema.

- **Como si tu fueras el rey de la puntualidad Vic Raff.**

- **No empieces.**

- **Hablando de puntualidad ¿donde esta la ultima invitada?**

- **No va a venir, no importa, su presencia no es necesaria en este momento.**

- **¿Entonces que estamos esperando?**

- **Aun falta alguien.**

- **¿Quien?**

- **El chico nuevo, ese que estaba interesado en unirse al negocio.**

- **Ya veo, ¿el jefe quiere hablar con él?**

- **Si, parece que finalmente le va a cumplir su deseo** - en ese momento la puerta se abrió entrando por ella un joven de piel oscura y cabello gris.

- **Muchachos! ¿Que hay de nuevo?** - los dos hombres lo miraron seriamente y Vic Raff le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera - **¿vamos a ver al jefe cierto? Ya era hora.**

Los tres subieron unas escaleras y terminaron caminando por unos pasillos, todo el sitio tenía muy poca iluminación, al final del pasillo encontraron una puerta de madera de la cual salía una música antigua, Vic Raff toco tres veces y la música se detuvo.

- **Adelante** - dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta, los tres entraron y se encontraron con un hombre que llevaba una mascara amarilla con una sonrisa sin dientes dibujada con lineas negras.

- **Señor** - dijeron Vic Raff y Duncan Drums inclinándose un poco como cortesía el joven de piel oscura les siguió el paso.

- **Entonces dime muchacho ¿cuanto tiempo llevas con nosotros?**

- **Exactamente 3 meses** - respondió el joven de piel oscura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Y durante todo este tiempo, ¿has hecho exactamente lo que te hemos pedido?**

- **Claro que si.**

- **Entonces quiero que me contestes ¿que diablos hacías vendiendo drogas en la disco famosa la semana antepasada?**

- **Ehmmm** - el joven cambio su rostro por uno de preocupación - **yo solo le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo.**

- **¿Un favor? ¿Que tipo de favor?**

- **El estaba estresado, había pasado un mal momento y necesitaba... ya sabe... divertirse.**

- **¿Y a quien eligió para divertirse?** - el joven comenzó a sudar por la presión.

- **A una joven rubia, debe ser nueva en la ciudad porque nunca la había visto.**

- **Entonces** - el hombre enmascarado se levanto de su silla y se puso en frente del joven ocultado algo detrás suyo - **vas por ahí vendiendo drogas sin mi permiso y ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?**

- **Si señor, lo lamento le aseguro que nunca volverá a pasar.**

- **¿Que crees que te voy a responder?** - el joven trago saliva y ya casi se estaba poniendo blanco de los nervios - **PUES BIENVENIDO SEAS!** - detrás suyo saco un cuadro con la cara del joven pintada a mano y la puso en su pared.

- **¿En serio señor?** - el joven cambio su rostro por uno de confusión total.

- **Claro que si** - dijo el enmascarado con voz juguetona - **ya que vas a ir vendiendo drogas por ahí como un criminal entonces te mereces estar con los criminales.**

- **Gracias señor Mislead Appear, le juro que no voy a decepcionarlo** - el joven se volteo a ver su rostro en el cuadro y luego se llevo una mano a la barbilla sonriendo - **¿me veo bien no?**

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ...**_

La cara del joven nuevamente se puso blanca ante lo que acababa de pasar, el cuadro con su rostro tenía cinco agujeros de bala aun humeantes que desfiguraban su imagen dejándolo irreconocible.

- **¿Pero que quiere decir con...?**

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

_**...**_

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Ahora el cuerpo del joven de piel oscura era el que estaba lleno de balas tirado de espaldas en la pared dejando detrás de él un enorme charco de sangre. Mislead Appear se sentó de vuelta en su silla y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos.

- **Lastima por él, realmente creía que podía hacer cosas por nosotros... y tu.**

- **Señor** - el hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco dio un paso al frente.

- **¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos Duncan Drums?**

- **Mas de 2 años.**

- **Eres como mi mano derecha, se supone que tengo que confiar en ti, entonces quiero que agarres a ese bastardo que tienes por hijo y le enseñes algo de disciplina, estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo, ¿en serio tengo que levantarme yo a hacer el trabajo?**

-** No se preocupe, es solo un mocoso y ya es hora de ponerle limites, lo entiendo perfectamente.**

- **Me alegra saberlo, ahora hablemos de negocios ¿como van las cosas con la escuela?**

- **Perfecto, Celestia finalmente decidió hacer tratos conmigo, solo es cuestión de tiempo y será toda nuestra.**

- **Excelente, ¿y con el refugio?**

- **La dueña aun sigue resistiéndose, no hay problema ya tengo algunos abogados investigándola, usted sabe, nadie en este mundo esta del todo limpio, a pesar de sus patéticos esfuerzos por tener una vida solidaria las marcas de su pasado tienen que salir en algún momento, a penas encuentren algo con que presionarla lograremos que haga un trato con nosotros, entonces haremos lo mismo que con la escuela.**

- **Admiro tus habilidades como empresario y sobre todo como abogado, me complace escuchar que todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan.**

- **Señor con el debido respeto, e estado junto a usted por mucho tiempo, me gustaría saber ¿para que quiere una simple escuela y un patético refugio de animales?**

- **Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos todos juntos, pero por el momento como te darás cuenta nos falta una integrante.**

- **Sobre ella quería hablar con usted** - intervino el hombre de piel crema - **exactamente ¿que piensa hacer con ella en el futuro? ya sabe... cuando el plan entre en segunda fase.**

- **Lo mismo que hice con los seis cuadros que ves pegados a la pared** - dijo señalando como seis de los ahora nueve cuadros estaban llenos de agujeros de balas - **ustedes no se preocupen por eso, ya falta muy poco para que todo se ponga en marcha, ahora pueden marcharse pero por favor llévense a esta cosa de aquí** - dijo señalando el cadáver del joven - **y que mañana alguien venga a limpiar el desastre temprano.**

Vic Raff cargo el cadáver sin dificultad y ambos salieron cerrando la puerta tras de si, Mislead Appear giro su silla mirando a la ventana, había empezado a llover, sin girar su silla estiro el brazo hasta su escritorio y prendió la radio que estaba sobre este entonces comenzó a sonar la clásica canción de cantando bajo la lluvia, se relajó sobre su asiento y comenzó a cantar en voz cada ves mas alta mientras algunos relámpagos surcaban los cielos iluminando la noche.

* * *

Así pasaron tres días mas hasta que llego el lunes, pero este no sería un lunes cualquiera ya que finalmente después de dos semanas de espera, las clases nuevamente serían renovadas, ya se veía a los estudiantes llegar temprano a la escuela y a la subdirectora Luna parada en la entrada dándoles la bienvenida, en ese momento llegaron Twilight y sus amigas junto con Sunset Shimmer.

- **Subdirectora Luna!** - grito Twilight.

- **¿Que tal chicas? Es bueno verlas de nuevo.**

- **Sabíamos que solucionarían ese tonto problema** - dijo Rainbow.

- **Mi hermana es quien se encargo de todo.**

- **¿Esta bien ella?** - pregunto Sunset Shimmer con preocupación.

- **Esta muy cansada, no ha dormido bien estos días, hoy me encargo yo de las cosas.**

- **Si que se merece un descanso** - dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero pero el sonido de la campana llamo la atención de todas.

- **Vamos chicas, entren antes de que se les haga mas tarde.**

Las siete amigas entraron a la escuela por primera vez luego de una semana, aunque a muchos estudiantes se les veía bastante cansados ellas estaban mas que felices de volver y eso se notaba en sus rostros, lo que no notaron fue que a unos metros de la escuela en un café un hombre de piel azul claro con un sombrero negro y un largo saco marrón las observaba sentado en una silla al aire libre mientras tomaba un café con algunos bocadillos en la mesa.

- **Como te decía, esos son todos los datos de la misión.**

- **Aquí no dice nada** - en frente suyo sentado en otra silla un joven de piel gris y cabello negro estaba leyendo una carpeta con muchas hojas.

- **¿Ahora de que te quejas?** - respondió el hombre quitándose el sombrero negro - **tienes mas de 100 hojas de información, incluso se encargaron de darte un lugar para hospedarte y una identidad nueva.**

- **¿Identidad nueva?** - el hombre de piel azul le dio otra carpeta y al abrirla el joven gris encontró una foto suya acompañada de mas hojas - **¿Cybrian Spear? ¿Así me llamo ahora?**

- **¿No te gusta?**

- **Eso no me importa solo que te matabas diciendo que mi otro nombre era raro y ahora me pones esto.**

- **Los papeles de la escuela ya están todos en orden, son documentos auténticos, no preguntes como los obtuvieron** - el joven lo miro con una expresión de indiferencia total y luego volvió su vista a la otra carpeta con papeles.

- **Como te estaba diciendo, aquí no hay nada.**

- **Explícate mejor que quieres decir con que no hay nada.**

- **Solo mira esto** - el joven comenzó a correr las hojas - **normas de conducta, reglamento del estudiante, leyes leyes y mas leyes... no dice nada sobre que tengo que hacer... a menos que la misión sea ser un estudiante normal.**

- **Eso es todo lo que me dieron, solo trata de no meterte en problemas, recuerda que eres débil.**

- **Déjame adivinar, no esta permitido usar armas en la escuela ¿verdad?** - el joven hablaba con una increíble frialdad, en toda la conversación no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

- **Ni cuchillos, al menos no en publico, cuando nadie te ve todos hacen lo que se les da la gana, realmente te recomiendo que te estudies todo eso.**

- **¿Es alguna forma de deshacerse de mi? Enviándome a vivir como un estudiante normal.**

- **Escúchame** - el hombre se inclino en su silla para acercar su rostro al del joven dejando ver un colgante sobre su cuello con la forma de unas lineas doradas formando un ojo - **lo que esta pasando aquí es serio, por lo que me han dicho todo esto esta apunto de irse al diablo, incluso mas adelante van a enviar refuerzos.**

- **¿Refuerzos?**

- **Es para que te des cuenta de lo seria que es la situación aquí.**

- **Es lo ultimo que me faltaba, pero no importa** - dio un largo suspiro - **parece que ya están por cerrar será mejor que me vaya de una vez** - el joven de piel gris se levantó de la silla dejando ver que llevaba unos pantalones negros junto con su camisa azul, tomo una mochila que estaba en el piso y se la puso en la espalda.

- **Tu solo sigue las cosas como indica el manual.**

- **Lo se, estudiar los objetivos y adaptarme al mecanismo, mi especialidad después de todo** - el joven camino hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de la puerta de la escuela, miro hacia atrás pero el hombre ya no estaba cosa que no pareció sorprenderle en lo absoluto ya que siguió con la misma expresión de indiferencia de siempre, luego miro la escuela de arriba a abajo y lanzo un profundo bostezo - **solo con ver este lugar ya me da pereza** - camino hasta la puerta y entro sin saludar a la subdirectora quien se sorprendió de ver al muchacho por primera vez pero rápidamente aparto su vista y siguió recibiendo al resto de los chicos que entraban - **estoy cansado... tan cansado.**

La puerta finalmente se cerro y las clases empezaron con total normalidad.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

* * *

**NA: Gracias nuevamente a Jazz Garland a quien le debo la autoria de prácticamente todos los nombres que aparecen y van a aparecer en este fic , y gracias a JonnyElRed por darme el nombre y el perfil psicológico de Mind y también por aportar un par de ideas muy interesantes que serán reveladas a su debido tiempo.**


	9. Eso esta cerca

**NA: Aquí va el segundo y ultimo "trailer" de esta historia, quería agregar esto antes ya que los próximos capítulos van a ser muy reveladores y me gustaría que se vayan haciendo una idea.**

* * *

**9. "Eso"... esta cerca.**

Se muestra una habitación en total oscuridad en la que solo se puede ver un televisor puesto sobre una silla, este se enciende de repente pero solo se puede ver un montón de estática, a los pocos segundos la imagen se estabiliza y ahora se ve una escena en blanco y negro en la que hay un hombre sentado frente a una mesa con los codos apoyados en esta y con un micrófono en el medio, estaba vestido con un elegante traje aparentemente gris o marrón, difícil de distinguir dado que la imagen no es a color, con una corbata y una camisa blanca.

- **Estimados ciudadanos** - el hombre habla a través del micrófono con voz grave - **desgraciadamente el día de hoy como todos ustedes estarán enterados a ocurrido una terrible desgracia a nivel internacional** - detrás suyo baja una pantalla que muestra una escena totalmente en blanco - **nuestras sospechas acerca de una organización criminal masiva se han confirmado** - ahora en la pantalla se puede ver el rostro de muchas personas la mayoría de ellos mayores de edad pero también habían jóvenes en el grupo, todos estaban mirando de frente y sostenían una placa con un numero lo que demostraba que habían sido arrestados - **hemos logrado atrapar a muchos de ellos pero la identidad de su líder sigue siendo todo un misterio, estos hombres son responsables de grandes matanzas como la que todos presenciaron esta mañana cerca de una concurrida avenida en la que murieron un total de 27 persona**s - el hombre saco una carpeta con muchas hojas y la puso con fuerza encima de la mesa - **desgraciadamente la seguridad en las calles cada ves es menos efectiva y luego de muchas investigaciones hemos determinado que el actual paradero del líder de esta peligrosa organización esta en su preciada ciudad** - el hombre puso ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclino su cuerpo para quedar un poco mas cerca de la cámara - **por lo que nos vemos en la obligación de imponer una ley marcial y un toque de queda a todos los ciudadanos sin excepción a partir de las 9 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana, y también estamos en la obligación de cancelar todos los vuelos, viajes en carretera y demás métodos de salida de la ciudad hasta que este hombre sea capturado y ejecutado** - la cámara fue acercándose cada ves mas al rostro del hombre quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño hasta tal punto que su rostro parecía desfigurarse - **el poderoso líder de esta organización de peligro internacional se hace llamar Mislead Appear y como les dije su identidad es todo un misterio ya que nunca muestra su verdadero rostro, recibirán constantes visitas de nuestro personal oficial y militar, cooperen con ellos ya que cualquier resistencia será considerada una falta grave y nos veremos en la obligación de arrestarlos e iniciar una investigación completa para saber si están o no relacionados con estos bastardos** - el hombre se recostó sobre el espaldar de su silla y lanzo un pequeño suspiro juntando sus manos y relajando su rostro - espero que comprendan la necesidad de ejercer estas medidas y que cooperen con el gobierno, depende de todos nosotros detener esta amenaza de una ves por todas, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir... gracias por su atención y que tengan una noche tranquila.

La imagen se corto y el televisor volvió a emitir estática hasta que se apago dejando la habitación en oscuridad total pero una gran puerta se abrió frente al televisor dejando entrar un poco de luz sobre la cual se proyectaba la sombra de tres personas, uno de ellos se mostraba claramente que era un hombre adulto y los otros dos parecían mas jóvenes.

- **Parece que el gobernante se ha esforzado con ese discurso** - dijo uno de los jóvenes.

- **Voy a ser sincero con ustedes dos** - continuó el adulto - **no creí que el detonante entrara en acción tan rápido.**

- **No es ningún problema para nosotros** - dijo el otro joven - **¿cuando entramos en acción?**

- **Ustedes solo esperen la orden, ya tenemos a Corazón Mecánico estudiando la situación, él se encargará de ponerlos al tanto, yo me encargaré de enviarle la actualización ya que personalmente esto me tomo por sorpresa, todo lo demás ya esta organizado incluso tenemos a alguien mas que lleva bastante tiempo en ese lugar, por un momento creí que habíamos perdido contacto con él pero ahora puede ser de mucha ayuda.**

-** ¿De quien estamos hablando exactamente?**

-** No tengo mucho que decirles, es alguien que ni yo e visto personalmente, solo en el papeleo, pero ese no es su problema... solo esperen y que las cosas sean como tienen que ser.**

El hombre adulto cerro la puerta dejando el televisor nuevamente solo en la oscuridad pero este volvió a encenderse y en ves de emitir estática se vio un par de ojos verdes con centro rojo que emitían una extraña aura morada, lo siguiente que se escucho fue una risa escalofriante y el televisor comenzó a mostrar imágenes al azar de accidentes, asesinatos y arrestos brutales para luego terminar con la imagen de un eclipse solar, después de eso se apago y la habitación se quedo en profunda oscuridad.

* * *

**NA: Dejen sus opiniones y conjeturas en la caja de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	10. De vuelta a la rutina

**NA: Otro episodio tranquilo a lo Slice of Life pero con muchas pistas y el mas largo hasta ahora.**

* * *

**10. De vuelta a la rutina.**

Los días pasaron normalmente desde que se reanudaron las clases, fue una semana de lo mas tranquila los profesores re ordenaron el calendario académico de tal forma que puedan recuperar el tiempo perdido sin sobre exigir a los alumnos quienes rápidamente se adaptaron a los cambios, como de costumbre Twilight iba a sus clases acompañada de dos de sus amigas en cada curso aunque en pocos días ya se había acostumbrado bastante al sistema y a las costumbres de los humanos aunque a veces seguía encontrando similitudes con su antiguo mundo.

Llego el viernes y como de costumbre Sunset Shimmer llegaba tarde, pero esta ves se quedaron todas esperándola en la puerta.

- **Lo siento chicas se me hizo tarde** - dijo Sunset respirando agitadamente - **¿que hacen aquí? Ya cerraron.**

- **Sunset** - dijo Applejack - **parece que necesitas ayuda en algo.**

- **¿Qué?... no es nada, ya les dije que solo me cuesta levantarme temprano los viernes, tengo mucho trabajo** - dijo cruzando los brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

- **¿Y por que simplemente no nos pides ayuda?** - dijo Rarity - **somos tus amigas.**

- **Es un trabajo muy complicado, no quiero molestarlas.**

- **¿Que es tan complicado como para que no quieras hablar sobre eso?** - dijo Rainbow acercándose.

- **Trabajo con computadoras** - dijo Sunset sin mostrar inseguridad alguna.

- **¿Solo eso?**

- **Hey!... Es mas complicado de lo que creen, son sistemas muy completos toma mucho tiempo aprender a manejarlos.**

- **Te entendemos** - dijo Rarity bajando la cabeza.

- **Es cierto, ninguna de nosotras tiene idea de como funcionan esas cosas** - le siguió Applejack.

- **Lamentamos haber pensado algo extraño** - dijo finalmente Twilight.

- **No se preocupen, en realidad tendría que haber hablado con ustedes sobre eso, no es nada del otro mundo, ahora por mi culpa ustedes también se quedaron fuera** - en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando salia a la directora Celestia con un rostro de preocupación.

- **¿Chicas? ¿Que hacen aquí?**

- **Directora...** - Sunset se puso nerviosa al ver a Celestia - **lo siento llegue tarde y las chicas se quedaron en la entrada a esperarme y...**

- **Esta bien no te preocupes, pueden pasar las clases aun no han comenzado** - las seis pasaron con la cabeza baja pero Twilight y Sunset se voltearon a ver a la directora quien se quedo parada en la entrada con la mirada perdida.

- **¿En que estará pensando?** - pregunto Twilight en voz baja.

- **No tengo idea** - respondió Pinkie - **ella siempre esta contenta y llena de energía, ¿habrá desayunado mal?**

- **Me preocupa.**

- **¿Tu que piensas Sunset?** - Rainbow le dio un golpe de codo a Sunset Shimmer quien seguía caminando perdida en sus pensamientos - **¿Sunset? Hola! Tierra a Sunset Shimmer!** - paso su mano frente a ella logrando que reaccionara.

- **¿Ah?... Lo siento Rainbow, solo estaba haciendo algunos cálculos y me distraje.**

- **Que no te pase muy seguido puedes llevarte puesto a alguien... AUCH!** - Applejack caminaba mirando a Sunset quien estaba detrás suyo y al llegar a una esquina no noto que un joven de piel verde claro estaba caminando igual de distraído que ella y ambos se chocaron cayendo al piso - **Por mis corrales ¿que acaba de pasar?** - dijo levantándose y poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta.

- **Acabas de chocarte con alguien Applejack** - dijo Sunset con sarcasmo.

- **Lo siento** - dijo el joven de piel verde levantando sus libros.

- **Oye... ¿eres Mind cierto?** - Twilight reconoció al chico - **el que trabaja en el refugio junto con Eco y Crystal.**

- **¿Twilight?** - el joven levanto la mirada y vio a todas reconociendo únicamente a Twilight y Fluttershy - **¿Fluttershy? y ustedes ¿quienes son?**

- **¿Conoces a este tipo?** - dijo Rainbow mirándolo con desconfianza.

- **Claro, no se preocupen es inofensivo e incluso mas tímido que Fluttershy.**

- **Eso veo** - dijo Applejack viendo como al joven le temblaban las piernas - **tranquilo vaquero que no vamos a morderte, amigos de mis amigas son bienvenidos, yo soy Applejack y ellas son Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer y Pinkie Pie.**

- **¿Eres nuevo?** **¿Desde cuando estas en esta escuela? - **dijo Pinkie con muchos ánimos poniendo mas nervioso a Mind.

- **Entré esta semana.**

- **¿Y como es que no te hemos visto por aquí?**

- **Bueno... falte un par de días... digamos que aun no me acostumbro a estos sitios, me traen malos recuerdos** - Fluttershy miro con lastima al joven y luego se acerco a él.

- **Tranquilo, aquí no va a pasarte nada** - le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro - **si quieres puedes andar con nosotras.**

- **Gracias señorita Fluttershy** - dijo sonando mucho mas tranquilo.

- **Solo dime Fluttershy** - la campana sonó en ese momento asustando a los dos que pegaron un grito y se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo - **AH!.**

- **¿No les parece tierno?** - dijo Rarity mientras que Pinkie no pudo evitar reír un poco por el susto que se llevaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- **Dos tontos asustadizos** - dijo con sarcasmo Rainbow Dash -** oh!... claro que es una ternura.**

- **Sera mejor que vayamos a nuestras clases** - dijo Sunset -** Twilight, Applejack, hoy nos toca historia.**

- **Que afortunadas** - dijo Rainbow - **a mi y a Fluttershy nos toca matemáticas.**

- **Yo también tengo que ir a matemáticas** - dijo Mind ya con todos sus libros en la mochila.

- **Que bien, puedes acompañarnos así te mostramos mas de cerca el lugar.**

- **Gracias.**

-** Y deja de ponerte tan tímido que ya tengo bastante con Fluttershy, vamos! suéltate un poco.**

- **Lo siento.**

- **Olvídalo** - todas las demás incluso Fluttershy rieron ante la escena, luego se retiraron a sus clases dejando el pasillo a solas.

* * *

Terminaron las dos primeras horas de clase, era hora de almuerzo y hubo cambio de aulas, ahora Twilight junto con Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie estaban tratando de ubicar a las demás.

- **¿Donde pueden estar? Ni que este lugar fuera tan grande** - dijo Applejack mirando por todas partes.

- **¿Por que mejor no vamos a la cafetería y las esperamos ahí?** - le siguió Rarity.

- **No creo que estén ahí, quedamos en encontrarnos para enseñarle a Twilight a usar la computadora.**

- **No se preocupen** - dijo Twilight - **de todas formas no creo que pueda aprender mucho en 20 minutos.**

- **Es cierto, ya pasaron 5 y mira, ahí están** - Rainbow y Sunset llegaron corriendo - **Hey! ¿Y donde esta Fluttershy?**

- **Fluttershy fue a buscar a Mind** - respondió Rainbow - **esta preocupada por ese tipo ya que se separaron en el cambio de aulas y creo que siente lastima por el.**

- **Supongo que corresponde ayudarla ¿donde esta?**

- **Creo que fue a la cafetería.**

- **Entonces vamos para allá** - las seis llegaron en poco tiempo a la cafetería y ahí estaba Fluttershy preguntándole a algunos estudiantes que solo le respondían negativamente - **Fluttershy! ¿que haces?**

- **Chicas, ¿han visto a Mind?**

- **Hey! ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto ese tipo?** - dijo Rainbow.

- **Es nuevo en la escuela y yo se lo perturbador que es estar solo en tu primer día, sobretodo cuando no conoces a nadie y no tienes confianza, lo comprendo.**

- **Primero, no es su primer día y segundo, creo que ya es un hombre bastante maduro como para hacerse cargo de sus problemas.**

- **Ustedes no entienden lo que es sentirse inseguro y asustado todo el tiempo, Twilight... yo se que tu lo entiendes mejor.**

- **Es cierto chicas** - respondió Twilight con seriedad - **me sentí así la primera ves que llegué aquí y lo volví a experimentar luego de lo que paso en la disco, no es algo que le desee a nadie.**

-** Yo creo que están exagerando, ni que este sitio fuera tan peligroso, es decir ¡es una escuela!** - continuo Rainbow.

- **¿Tengo que recordarte porque la cerraron temporalmente? Yo creo que esta bastante claro que no es del todo segura... no te preocupes Fluttershy vamos a buscarlo.**

Las seis continuaron buscando pero sin éxito alguno ya que solo buscaban dentro del edificio cuando Mind en realidad estaba caminando afuera cerca de uno de los parques deportivos de la escuela, se le veía bastante despreocupado ya que estar al aire libre lo calmaba, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que al pasar al lado de un poste vio a un joven recostado de espaldas sobre este mientras jugueteaba con un cuchillo, Mind notó su presencia y comenzó a retroceder lentamente tratando de no llamar su atención pero otro más llego detrás suyo aparentemente buscando al primero, sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió detrás de otro poste que no lo cubría por completo pero era mejor que nada, aunque para su desgracia olvido ocultar su mochila.

- **Oye! ¿por donde te metiste?** - dijo el otro joven que tampoco se había percatado de la presencia de Mind.

- **Estoy aquí** - el primero que era un chico de piel naranja llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, se levantó y guardo el cuchillo en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su chaqueta - **¿trajiste las cosas?**

- **Claro que si** - le respondió el otro que era un poco mas alto y corpulento que él, de piel color turquesa y solo llevaba una camisa celeste - **¿lo compartimos?**

- **Si vas a pagar tu parte.**

- **Entonces tu pagame todos los favores que te he echo.**

- **Tu sabes que solo estaba bromeando, claro que vamos a compartirlo... oye... ¿esa mochila es tuya?** - el joven de chaqueta oscura vio la mochila de Mind al lado del poste, al escuchar esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando sus cosas pero los otros dos resultaron ser mucho mas rápidos y el mas corpulento se tiro encima suyo dejándolo adolorido en el piso, ambos lo rodearon y sacaron sus cuchillos.

- **Por favor...** - Mind apenas podía articular palabra por los nervios.

- **Deja de llorar! Esto es tu culpa por andar de mirón.**

- **No me importa si cierran de nuevo este lugar vamos a enseñarte lo que le hacen a los que espían a otros** - ambos comenzaron a acercarse a Mind cuchillos en mano.

- **No fue mi intención... por favor BASTA!**

-** Alto!** - una voz se escucho detrás de los tres acompañada de un sonido metálico que los dos delincuentes reconocieron al instante - **tienen 30 segundos para salir de aquí, no me hagan repetirlo** - los dos se voltearon lentamente y se encontraron con un chico de piel gris y cabello negro quien les estaba apuntando con una pistola de calibre 9 milímetros - **¿son sordos? HE DICHO QUE FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

- **Mierda!** - los dos comenzaron a correr hasta llegar al edificio.

- **Oye, ¿estas bien?** - dijo con voz fría mientras ayudaba a Mind a levantarse.

- **¿Qui...quien eres tu?**

- **No importa...** - suspiro - **supongo que puedes llamarme Cybrian, tu debes ser nuevo aquí, esta bien... yo también lo soy.**

- **S..s..i... Gracias po.. por ayudarme** - Mind estaba tartamudeando por los nervios.

- **Ya cálmate, aquí no paso nada si esos tipos tienen algo de cerebro no creo que vayan a decir nada del arma ya que ellos están cargando drogas** - dijo Cybrian mientras guardaba la nueve milímetros y ponía de vuelta su atención en Mind - **oye... me pareces familiar, me recuerdas a alguien.**

- **¿Y...yo?** - Cybrian comenzó a mirarlo de cerca analizando cada rasgo del joven de piel verde claro, luego soltó un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

- **No... no puedes ser él...** - tomo su mochila que estaba en el piso y se alejo rumbo al edificio - **jamas podrías ser él.**

- **¿Que?** - Mind se quedo confundido por el extraño encuentro pero vio la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya tendría que estar en clases así que corrió al lado del extraño joven de piel gris - **oye!**

- **¿Que quieres?** - respondió con su característica indiferencia.

- **Fue genial lo que hiciste con el arma, ¿sabes algo?, pareces ser alguien rudo y también eres nuevo...¿como le haces para tener tanta confianza?**

- **¿Te parezco rudo?** - Cybrian levanto la manga de su camisa dejando ver su brazo entero el cual demostraba que no hacía ningún tipo de ejercicio - **como te darás cuenta no soy el mas musculoso ni el mas fuerte y tampoco necesito serlo, se trata de ser concreto, objetivo, no emocional, si eres presa de tus emociones jamas podrás pensar con claridad y estarás muerto porque son estas las que te hacen humano y el error... es humano.**

- **No creo entender bien lo que estas diciendo.**

- **Es porque sigues pensando, se trata de hacerlo no de pensarlo, si lo piensas comenzaras a formularte preguntas estúpidas que terminan llenándote de miedos y dudas para al final no hacer nada... ten esto** - saco un cuchillo de su mochila y se lo lanzo sin cuidado a Mind.

- **Hey!** - logro atrapar el cuchillo sin lastimarse - **¿acaso estas loco?**

- **La próxima ves que alguien te amenace úsalo sabiamente, no emocionalmente, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?** - Mind no respondió nada a lo que Cybrian se llevo una mano a la cara - **quiero decir que no cometas una locura, un arma no es solo para asesinar, su presencia ya es suficiente para idear mas de un escape, si eres inteligente sabrás a que me refiero - **se dio media vuelta y entro a una de las aulas que estaban a lo lejos.

Mind se quedo mirando el cuchillo y por un segundo una perversa sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro pero al ver su reflejo se asustó y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, luego simplemente lo guardo en su mochila dentro de uno de sus cuadernos y camino por los pasillos buscando el aula a la que le tocaba entrar.

* * *

Terminaron las dos ultimas horas de clase y todos los estudiantes ya se amontonaban en la puerta de salida con muchos ánimos puesto que finalmente termino la semana escolar y estaban hablando sobre los planes que tenían para el fin de semana, en medio de todos las siete amigas estaban paradas en la puerta esperando al joven de piel verde quien finalmente apareció y se sorprendió de verlas ahí esperándolo.

- **¿Chicas? ¿Acaso me estaban esperando?**

- **¿Tu que crees?** - dijo Rainbow con clara molestia en su expresión - l**a "señorita" Fluttershy estaba preocupada por ti.**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si... un poco** - respondió tímidamente Fluttershy.

- **Gracias por preocuparse pero estoy bien** - Mind sonrió con una confianza que sorprendió a todas ya que era un gran cambio.

- **Vaya** - dijo Twilight - **se te ve mucho mas seguro, ¿te paso algo?**

- **Creo que hice un amigo... o algo así** - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- **Eso es bueno** - continuo Rainbow acercándose a Mind y susurrándole algo en el oído - **porque si te ven mucho con nosotras van a terminar pensando que eres gay ¿sabes?** - Mind se sonrojo al oír eso y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo - **¿ves que eres fácil de asustar?**

Luego de eso todas rieron un poco y salieron de la escuela pero no notaron que Flash Sentry las miraba irse con cierta nostalgia, agito su cabeza un par de veces y comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero el sonido de una bocina llamo su atención.

- **¿Que?** - el sonido se repitió un par de veces mas y al voltear vio un auto estacionado y dentro de este estaba Pierce Cross, el policía que les había ayudado a encontrar a Twilight - **¿oficial?** - el hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón estaba vestido con ropa informal en ves de su uniforme, se bajo del auto y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, Flash camino hacía él con cierta molestia ya que sabía que era lo que le iba a preguntar.

- **¿Que tal Flash? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.**

- **Buen día oficial.**

- **Puedes decirme Pierce** - dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera - **detesto las formalidades.**

- **Se que es lo que va a preguntarme, se lo contare rápido ya que realmente estoy agotado** - Pierce Cross puso una cara de sorpresa al escuchar eso pero luego soltó unas cuantas carcajadas y lo invito a subir al auto.

- **Jajaja... tranquilo Flash, no vine a interrogarte, sube un momento** - ambos subieron al auto y este arranco a paso normal - **dime ¿que tal te esta llendo en la escuela?**

- **Bien en los estudios, supongo que es lo único que importa.**

- **¿Y que paso con tu banda?**

- **El concurso de talentos no se pudo realizar ya que la escuela estuvo cerrada, así que todo se fue al diablo, de todas formas nos faltaba un integrante.**

- **Pero ¿acaso no lo repetirán el próximo año?**

- **Este año era importante, iban a asistir unos hombres de una compañía discográfica buscando gente con talento.**

- **Es una pena escuchar eso.**

- **Lo se** - dijo frunciendo el ceño - **¿a donde vamos?**

- **A buscar a alguien** - Pierce dio un giro y al voltear vio a Twilight y a Fluttershy caminando mientras hablaban, detuvo el auto frente a ellas y bajo la ventana -** Hola chicas!**

- **Oficial!** - respondió Twilight con ánimos - **que bueno verlo de nuevo, realmente no sabe lo agradecidas que estamos con usted.**

- **No tienen que agradecer nada, solo hacía mi trabajo, ¿les gustaría subir un rato?**

- **Claro** - Twilight abrió la puerta del auto pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Flash Sentry sentado en el asiento trasero - **¿Flash?**

- **¿Twilight?... digo... Star** **Shining **- Flash aparto la vista y miro a la ventana ocultando su rostro.

- **Fluttershy si quieres puedes ir en el asiento de adelante** - Fluttershy obedeció al policía y se sentó a su lado - **¿que esperas Twilight? Sube.**

- **Usted... ¿sabe mi nombre?** - el rostro de las dos chicas cambio a uno de preocupación pero Flash seguía mirando a la ventana indiferente.

- **Claro que lo se, todo el mundo sabe quien eres pero descuida, no voy a decir nada, aun así me gustaría que nos acompañaras a tomar algo.**

- **Supongo que no hay problema** - subió al auto aun dudosa y este arranco a velocidad media.

* * *

En una mansión muy bien arreglada un hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco era recibido en la entrada por un mayordomo.

- **Señor Duncan, que bueno tenerlo de regreso, le juro que hemos tratado de acercarnos a su hijo para tratar sus heridas pero él no quiere a nadie dentro de su habitación.**

- **No se preocupen** - dijo Duncan Drums con algo de molestia en su rostro - **ustedes solo sigan haciendo su trabajo, yo me encargo de mi hijo Rev** - Duncan comenzó a subir unas escaleras y a pasar por varios pasillos y se podía ver en ellos muchos adornos y algunos diplomas hasta que finalmente llego a una puerta que tenía pegadas unas fotografías de bandas de rock y del interior de la misma se podía escuchar una música ruidosa y estridente, sin tocar tiro la puerta con mucha fuerza a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba calmado.

- **¿Quien mierda se atreve a entrar de esa manera?** - Rev Drums estaba lanzando cuchillos a la pared de su cuarto hasta que noto la presencia de su padre que no mostró ninguna sorpresa al ver el estado de su hijo quien tenía un ojo morado, el labio inferior partido y su nariz aun estaba hinchada - **¿padre?**

- **Apaga esa maldita cosa que llamas música ahora mismo** - Duncan hablaba con voz calmada pero sus palabras demostraban que iba en serio, el joven de cabello rubio apago el equipo de mala gana y guardo sus cuchillos - **ahora dime ¿en que diablos te metiste ahora?**

- **Unos malditos bastardos me golpearon en el bar.**

- **¿Que paso con el guardaespaldas por el que tanto pague?**

- **No quiso ir, es un irresponsable.**

- **Eso no fue lo que me contó él, así que aun prefieres ir a hacer de las tuyas sin mi supervisión y luego quieres que yo limpie tu desastre.**

- **¿Que hice ahora? Solo salí un momento a divertirme sanamente sin hacer daño a nadie y tres tipos me agarraron a los golpes, ¿esta mal eso?**

- **No creo una maldita palabra que salga de tu boca, has perdido mi confianza desde hace mucho tiempo, yo y tu madre tratamos de enseñarte a valorar el trabajo duro y los estudios pero tu solo te has convertido en un mocoso engreído.**

- **¿Ahora la culpa la tengo yo? Que grande eres papá.**

- **¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre el cambio de escuela?**

- **Te refieres a esa estúpida escuela militar... ¿estas bromeando no?** - Duncan no movió ni una ceja lo que comenzó a preocupar a Rev - **¿bromeas cierto?... Mamá siempre estuvo en contra de eso, son unos dementes, es prácticamente una cárcel.**

- **Tu madre esta muerta, y tu necesitas disciplina, si para eso tengo que internarte en esa "cárcel" como le llamas tu entonces no me dejas opción.**

- **Estas loco... ya quiero verte intentándolo** - se dio la vuelta ignorando a su padre y volvió a su labor de lanzar cuchillos a la pared.

- **Te has pasado de los limites hijo, esta ves tus acciones no solo te han afectado a ti mismo si no también mis negocios, como te decía... no me dejas opción** - Duncan salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta, Rev encendió de vuelta la música y se encerró a continuar con su rutina, el hombre de cabello blanco se quedo observando un cuadro con el rostro de una mujer de piel color blanco y cabello azul - **Si tan solo vieras como son las cosas ahora tu misma me habrías pedido que me deshaga de este muchacho, pero falta tan poco para que todo cambie** - Duncan se encerró en su oficina y a los pocos segundos la música dejo de sonar en la habitación de Rev Drums.

* * *

Ya era mas o menos tarde y Applejack junto con Pinkie Pie estaban acompañando a Sunset Shimmer ya que las tres se habían quedado estudiando en casa de Rarity.

- **Wow Sunset, si que sabes mucho de matemáticas** - dijo Pinkie - **incluso parece que sabes mas que el mismo profesor.**

- **No es nada, como les había contado en mi mundo me mate estudiando magia y aunque no lo crean eso también requiere saber mucho de matemáticas.**

- **¿Sabes algo Sunset?** - dijo Applejack con un tono de preocupación - **no puedo evitar preguntarte esto, espero que no te moleste.**

- **No hay problema, suéltalo.**

- **¿Realmente no te interesa saber que ocurrió con tu antiguo hogar?** - los ojos de Sunset se encogieron al oír eso.

- **Yo... bueno... si quieres que sea sincera, no me e podido quitar eso de la cabeza desde que Twilight llego, pero no me atrevería a preguntárselo, no después de ver en el estado que estaba cuando la encontré frente al espejo.**

- **Seguro ella lo hablara con todas nosotras cuando se sienta lista, después de todo mientras mas evite el tema, mas le va a costar olvidarlo.**

- **No lo se, ni quiero pensar en eso, creo que yo también prefiero olvidarlo, después de todo ya estoy aquí con ustedes** - Applejack no era tonta y sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien estaba mintiendo, ese era el caso con Sunset Shimmer.

- **Así es!** - grito Pinkie poniéndose en medio de las dos y dándoles un abrazo - **ahora estamos todas juntas y nada pero nada en el mundo podría separarnos** - tanto la cara de Sunset como la de Applejack mostraban desconfianza pero decidieron dejarlo para otro momento, siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con un joven de piel gris quien al parecer estaba perdido mirando una hoja - **¿quien es él? Nunca lo había visto por aquí, ¿sera otro nuevo?**

- **Parece que mucha gente se esta mudando a este vecindario, vamos a ayudarlo... OYE!** - Applejack se acerco al joven junto con las demás - **¿que hay vaquero? ¿eres nuevo por aquí no?**

- **Si** - respondió de forma cortante - **¿pueden ayudarme a encontrar esta dirección?... ah... ya veo** - el joven aparentemente se sorprendió al levantar la vista y ver a quienes tenía en frente.

- **¿Pasa algo?**

- **No, solo que me parecieron familiares, soy Cybrian Spear** - guardo la hoja dándole la mano.

- **Yo soy Applejack y ellas son Sunset Shimmer y Pinkie Pie** - las dos lo saludaron cada una a su manera - **y dime... ¿en que podemos ayudarte?**

- **Bueno... me dieron esta cosa** - dijo mostrandoles la hoja que era el papel de unos títulos de propiedad - **pero no tengo idea de como guiarme por este sitio.**

- **Creo que conosco es calle** - dijo Sunset Shimmer - **no estamos lejos, si quieres podemos acompañarte.**

- **Me sería de mucha ayuda.**

Los cuatro caminaron hasta encontrarse con una enorme casa de color marrón con algunos rasgos rústicos pero que solo la hacían mas elegante, las tres chicas se quedaron mirando la casa con la boca abierta.

- **Este... es... el lugar?** - dijo Applejack sin apartar la vista de la elegante casa.

- **Ehmm...** - Cybrian miro la hoja... luego la casa... y de vuelta la hoja... otra ves la casa... y luego solo se encogió de hombros y guardo la hoja en su mochila - **si... parece que es esta.**

- **Si que es grande** - dijo Pinkie Pie - **¿podemos pasar?**

- **Pinkie!** - Sunset reprocho a su amiga - **esas cosas no se preguntan.**

- **Por mi no hay problema, ni siquiera yo se que me voy a encontrar ahí dentro.**

- **Gracias por la invitación pero por lo menos yo todavía tengo tarea que hacer** - dijo Applejack.

- **Esta bien, mas bien gracias a ustedes por ayudarme, me dijeron que no iba a encontrar ayuda de parte de nadie por aquí, supongo que eso las hace diferentes.**

- **Solo hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos** - dijo Pinkie - **nos encanta ayudar a los extraños.**

- **Y eso es especial, no lo pierdan por nada en el mundo, sigan cuidando de los demás y también cuídense ustedes.**

- **Gracias y hasta luego** - las tres continuaron su camino dejando solo a Cybrian quien saco una llave y abrió la puerta.

- **Después de todo... ustedes son los elementos de la armonía** - dijo para si mismo mientras entraba en la casa, todo estaba limpio y ordenado - **"malditos agradecidos, se nota que se tomaron todas las molestias"** - pensó mientras buscaba su habitación y se sorprendió al notar que habían dos mas - **"parece que no bromeaba con lo de los refuerzos, disfrutare de la soledad hasta que estos lleguen"** - eligió un cuarto al azar pero noto que había un sobre en el escritorio, lo abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido en ese momento sonó su celular - **¿Hola?**

- **Corazón Mecánico, ¿ya encontraste la dirección?**

- **Si, estoy aquí mismo leyendo la actualización de los datos de la misión... no me habías dicho nada sobre esto.**

- **Acaban de llegar, deja de quejarte de todo** - la voz sonaba seria pero al mismo tiempo tranquila.

- **No importa, ¿que otra cosa me tienes que decir?**

- **¿Que has averiguado hasta ahora? ¿Has tenido contacto con los elementos?**

- **E visto a un par durante las clases y me encontré con otros dos ahora mismo, pero todavía estoy tratando de juntar información sobre las personas con las que tienen relación.**

- **Trata de reunir todos los datos posibles, ya falta muy poco para que el detonante entre en acción.**

- **¿Tan rápido?** **Yo solo hago lo que me dice el manual, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a un tal Eighth Soul.**

- **Lo se, es de los nuestros, su nombre de pila es Octava del Alma, trata de obtener toda la información que puedas de él.**

**- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso es de los que se hacen los difíciles?**

**- Hace tiempo que perdimos todo contacto con él, por lo que tengo entendido a estado aquí muchos años y no estoy seguro que quiera volver a cooperar con nosotros.**

- **Diablos, ya me estoy comenzando a cansar** - dijo frotándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

- **Recuerda lo importante que es esto Corazón Mecánico, espero tu reporte dentro de 2 días.**

- **Ahí lo tendrás** - colgó el teléfono y se recostó lentamente sobre la cama, no tardo mas de un minuto en quedarse dormido.

* * *

En el Sugar Cub Corner Pierce Cross estaba tomando una malteada sentado en la misma mesa junto con Fluttershy, Twilight y Flash Sentry a quien aun se le notaba ese aire de indiferencia mientras tomaba su malteada cosa que ponía a Twilight un poco triste.

- **Oficial** - dijo Twilight con algo de timidez.

- **Solo dime Pierce.**

- **Perdón por preguntar esto pero... ¿no debería estar patrullando a esta hora?**

- **Bueno... el tema es que me suspendieron.**

- **QUE!** - las dos chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso pero se calmaron al ver que llamaban la atención de los demás en el local - **digo... ¿por que?**

- **Resulta que la orden de allanamiento que use para inspeccionar la disco era falsa, al menos eso dicen** - volvió a darle un sorbo a su malteada sin mostrar algún tipo de preocupación - **en este sitio realmente hacen muy buenas malteadas.**

- **Pe... pero, no lo entiendo... ¿acaso no se dio cuenta?**

- **Yo mismo revise esa orden y era completamente autentica, pero mi superior Hugh Spector no me dejo dar ninguna explicación, parece que el hombre de la disco me demando.**

- **Pero... ¿no se da cuenta? LO TENÍAN TODO ARREGLADO!**

- **Si** - volvió a tomar su malteada - **claro que lo se.**

-** ¿Lo sabe?**

- **La institución esta podrida por dentro y eso no lo voy a arreglar con nada, yo solo hago mi trabajo, pero esta vez parece que el trato que tenían con el tipo de la disco era mucho mas importante para ellos que despedir a uno de sus mejores agentes... osea yo.**

- **Esos malditos...** - Twilight golpeo la mesa pero luego respiro profundamente para calmarse tal como se lo había enseñado Cadense en Equestria - **lo lamento tanto Pierce, todo esto es mi culpa.**

- **¿Que cosa? ¿Que te secuestraran? No te culpes por tonterías, las cosas son de una forma y si no te adaptas al sistema eres una oveja negra y ya sabes lo que le pasan a las ovejas negras, no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice... ahora si me disculpan, Fluttershy... hay algo que quiero preguntarte en privado.**

- **¿A mi?** - respondió Fluttershy con claro nerviosismo.

- **Tranquila, no voy a arrestarte, ya no puedo, solo quiero hablar contigo un segundo.**

- **Bueno... supongo que no hay problema** - ambos se levantaron y salieron del local dejando a Twilight y a Flash solos.

La tensión en el ambiente era insoportable, ninguno de los dos decía nada y Flash solo seguía tomando su malteada con la misma expresión de indiferencia mientras Twiligth no tenía idea de que decir.

- **Flash... realmente lamento no haberte contado de mi regreso.**

- **No estoy enojado contigo, entiendo tus motivos para ocultar tu identidad y voy a colaborar con eso.**

- **Entonces ¿por que actúas así?**

- **No lo se, últimamente no ando de muchos ánimos.**

- **¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? recuerda que somos amigos ¿cierto?** - Flash miro la sinceridad en el rostro de Twilight y por primera ves sintió la necesidad de sonreír.

- **Claro que somos amigos, por eso no quiero molestarte con estupideces mías.**

- **No me molesta, al contrario, puedes contármelo.**

- **En realidad no creo que quieras saberlo, en serio.**

- **¿Tiene que ver con lo que paso en la disco?**

- **Twilight, por tu propio bien mejor no preguntes nada, da gracias que no puedes recordar nada de lo que paso ese día, en serio no quiero hablar sobre eso.**

- **Esta bien.**

- **Y tu... ¿hay algo que quieras soltar?** - Twilight cambio su rostro por uno de tristeza en un segundo y luego miro a los ojos a Flash.

- **La verdad, hay un tema que e estado evitando desde que llegué, y creo que es hora de liberarlo, pero quiero hacerlo frente a todas las demás, sobre todo frente a Sunset Shimmer.**

- **Ya veo... es sobre Equestria.**

- **Así es.**

Mientras tanto afuera del local Pierce le estaba mostrando unas fotos a Fluttershy.

- **¿Reconoces a alguno de estos hombres?** - dijo mostrandole tres fotos en total, una era de un hombre mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco, el otro era un hombre mas o menos joven de piel crema y cabello marrón y la ultima era de un muchacho de piel oscura y cabello gris.

- **Mmm, reconozco a uno de ellos.**

- **¿Puedes decirme a quien y donde lo has visto?**

- **El hombre mayor, estaba hablando con la directora en la escuela, en realidad estaban discutiendo y muy fuerte.**

- **Ya veo.**

-** ¿De que se trata todo eso?**

- **Nada, es solo un caso que estaba investigando antes de que me despidieran, veras... todos los policías están detrás de un tipo enmascarado que se hace llamar Mislead Appear, él prácticamente maneja todos los negocios de trafico de armas, drogas y demás por aquí y en muchas otras partes del mundo, tiene aliados y negocios por todas partes pero según algunos reportes puede que actualmente se este hospedando en esta ciudad, hemos tratado de seguirle el rastro y por muchos motivos todo nos lleva a estos tres tipos.**

- **¿Cree que alguno de ellos puede ser el hombre enmascarado?**

- **No lo se, pero que algo tienen que ver con él estoy completamente seguro... me gustaría que te llevaras estas fotos y las compartieras con las demás, no se angustien por eso pero si logran reconocer a alguien más ya tienes mi numero para avisarme.**

- **Esta bien** - Pierce miro su reloj y puso una sonrisa infantil.

- **Bueno, parece que ya pasaron 15 minutos, tiempo mas que suficiente, vamos a ver si esos dos siguen ahí.**

- **¿Que?** - ambos entraron de vuelta al Sugar Cub Corner y encontraron a Twilight y a Flash en el mismo silencio con el que los habían dejado.

- **"Si que son tercos"** - pensó Pierce para si mismo.

-** Fluttershy...** - dijo Twilight con voz casi apagada.

- **Dime.**

- **Quiero que juntes a todas las demás para mañana, hay algo que tengo que contarles.**

Fluttershy y Pierce se sorprendieron de escuchar eso, mas tarde el oficial se ofreció a llevarlos a los tres a sus hogares pero Flash se negó por lo que se fue a pie, una ves que dejo a las dos chicas en casa de Fluttershy subió nuevamente a su auto y abrió una carpeta buscando una hoja en especial.

- **Aquí esta** - dijo ya completamente solo en su auto sosteniendo una hoja con la foto de Duncan Drums y algunos datos escritos a maquina - **así que "don dinero" esta buscando algo con la escuela de Canterlot, tal ves sea él quien esta molestando a la señora Tyler también, no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, estoy cerca... muy cerca** - puso el acelerador a toda velocidad y se perdió se vista al doblar una esquina.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo dejando entrar a la oscuridad de la noche, Sunset Shimmer y Applejack se despidieron de Pinkie Pie para luego retirarse cada una a sus hogares, ya estaban a mitad del camino hasta que llegaron al mismo callejón de la ves pasada que estaba ubicado exactamente debajo de un puente.

- **Creo que aquí me despido yo** - dijo Sunset Shimmer.

- **Que... ¿no vas a invitarme a tu casa?** - le dijo Applejack de forma juguetona provocando que Sunset lanzara una risa nerviosa.

- **Es que ahora tengo que ir a otro sitio, es un sitio aburrido no creo que quieras acompañarme... ya sabes, cosas del trabajo.**

- **No te preocupes, nos vemos otro día.**

- **Adiós** - Sunset se separo y comenzó a caminar debajo del puente pero Applejack aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar comenzó a seguirla sin que se diera cuenta.

- **"Somos tus amigas Sunset"** - pensó para si misma mientras se escondía en una esquina - **"¿por que nos ocultarías algo?"**

Sunset siguió caminando sin preocupación alguna hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una fabrica abandonada, sacó una llave de su mochila pero antes se percato de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, por suerte Applejack fue mas rápida y se oculto antes de que pudiera verla, luego introdujo la llave en varios de los candados que aseguraban la enorme entrada y cerro la puerta llevándose los candados con ella. Las sospechas de Applejack no tardaron en llegar así que con mucha cautela abrió la puerta y se encontró con una densa oscuridad, saco su celular y comenzó a iluminar un poco el sitio solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

- **PERO QUE DEMO...** - en las largas mesas había una gran cantidad de armas de todo tipo, así como también granadas, linternas y sogas, parecía una pequeña armería militar.

- **¿Applejack?** - en ese momento las luces se encendieron y la joven rubia se quito el sombrero y vio a Sunset parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia tirando de una palanca de luz - **¿que haces aquí?**

- **Ahora entiendo porque siempre ganabas en los juegos de disparos** - Applejack sacudió su sombrero y levanto la vista mirando seriamente a Sunset quien comenzó a sudar - **así que solo trabajas con aburridas computadoras... ¿en que andas Sunset?**

.

.

.

******/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	11. La cruda realidad

**11. La cruda realidad.**

La noche cayo por completo y el cielo despejado dejaba ver a la luna llena brillar con toda su fuerza, desgraciadamente su luz no llegaba a una oscura fabrica abandonada en la que Applejack había descubierto un escalofriante secreto. Ahora Sunset Shimmer estaba sudando de los nervios al verse descubierta, tal ves su única opción sería decir la verdad.

- **Dime Sunset, ¿que es lo que realmente haces en este lugar?** - Applejack comenzó a caminar hacia Sunset con una mirada amenazante.

-** Yo... yo...**

- **¿Tu que?**

- **Yo... yo lo siento, en serio.**

- **¿Que es lo que sientes?!** - Applejack la tomo de los hombros con rudeza - **¿de que tienes que arrepentirte?**

- **Lamento haberles mentido, pero ustedes no podrían comprenderlo.**

- **¿Comprender que?... siempre supimos que nos ocultabas algo, pero esperábamos que te sintieras lo suficientemente segura con nosotras como para contárnoslo.**

- **Yo confío en ustedes.**

- **Sunset!** - podía verse algo de ira en la mirada de Applejack - **si confiaras en nosotras nos habrías pedido ayuda, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu no deseas nada de esto... ¿por que no nos pediste ayuda?** - si bien el rostro de Sunset Shimmer mostraba sorpresa ahora simplemente no se podía describir lo que estaba pasando por su mente - **no tengo idea de lo que haces aquí ni se si quiero saberlo** - la voz de Applejack cambio por completo a una mas suave - **pero... ¿acaso creíste que me iba a poner a pensar por un segundo que tu trabajarías con estas cosas voluntariamente... todas nosotras sabemos que tu no eres mas la que intento matarnos hace mas de dos años.**

- **Applejack...** - los ojos de Sunset comenzaron a humedecerse.

- **Pero parece que tu todavía no confías lo suficiente en nosotras.**

- **No es eso... tu no tienes idea, no se puede escapar de esto, no hay forma.**

- **Siempre hay una forma, nos juntaríamos, si hubiera sido necesario huiríamos a otro país o lo que sea.**

- **Esto esta en todas partes del mundo, llevo en este negocio mas tiempo del que crees.**

- **Siempre hay una forma.**

- **NO LA HAY!** - Applejack retrocedió un poco pero sin perder la compostura - **empece con esto poco tiempo después de que ustedes me detuvieran, tuve muchos problemas para conseguir trabajo ya que prácticamente todo el mundo se entero de lo que había pasado entonces recibí una carta con una oferta de empleo, tenía un sello muy extraño parecido al de un eclipse y acepte el trabajo sin pensarlo dos veces.**

- **Pero tu no tenías idea de que trataba esto, ni de lo que podías llegar a obtener.**

- **En ese momento no... cuando ustedes usaron los elementos de la armonía conmigo todo el odio y hambre de poder que tenía desapareció y fue reemplazado por un dolor y remordimiento que no quiero volver a sentir jamas.**

- **Ya veo... es por eso que estabas llorando.**

- **Entonces ustedes me aceptaron y trate de reconstruir mi vida pero esta ya estaba marcada por lo que hize y eso no lo iba a arreglar con nada** - golpeo una mesa con fuerza y no pudo evitar soltar las primeras lagrimas mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba los dientes, Applejack se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- **Parece que recuerdas perfectamente el día de la fiesta, cuando Twilight partió a su mundo luego de recuperar su corona... pero ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso después?**

- **Claro que si, no me olvido de eso ni por un segundo.**

**Flashback:**

Hace dos años y medio un nuevo día empezaba en la Equestria humana, mientras algunos estudiantes salían por lo que quedaba de la puerta principal, Sunset Shimmer junto con Snips y Snails estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían para reparar la entrada por encargo de la subdirectora Luna... y no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

- **Solo un poco mas...** - decía Sunset mientras ponía el ultimo ladrillo sobre una fila - **listo!**

- **¿Segura que es así como se hace?** - dijo Snips.

- **No tengo idea, pero parece que funciono** - para su desgracia la pared que acababa de armar comenzó a temblar y se vino abajo de nuevo.

- **Yo creo que no** - siguió Snails.

- **Diablos! Estoy harta de esto!** - Sunset pateó una piedra haciéndola volar lejos pero fue atrapada por una mano azul.

- **Buen tiro Sunset** - dijo Rainbow Dash caminando hacia ella - **sin duda si estuvieras en nuestro equipo no perderíamos contra nadie.**

- **Dashie tiene razón** - dijo Pinkie apareciendo al lado de Rainbow junto con las demás - **y también podríamos enseñarte muchas otras cosas, como reparar esto por ejemplo.**

- **¿Chicas?** - Sunset se sorprendió de verlas a todas juntas frente a ella - **¿que hacen aquí?**

- **¿Que crees que hacemos?** - dijo Rarity tomando una escoba y barriendo un poco el polvo con mucho cuidado.

- **Vamos a enseñarte tu primera lección de amistad** - siguió Applejack cargando unos ladrillos - **parece que no sabes mucho de arquitectura, estas cosas no se pueden apilar de esa forma así por así** - puso su vista en el resto de los materiales - **aquí tienes todo lo necesario solo debes de usarlo de la forma adecuada.**

- **No lo entiendo** - la sorpresa de Sunset era cada ves mayor - **¿por que me están ayudando?... Anoche intente matarlas.**

- **Primero, le prometimos a Twilight que te cuidaríamos, segundo, todos hemos visto tu arrepentimiento y no vamos a dejarte sola ahora que tienes ganas de cambiar.**

- **¿En serio?** - Sunset miro hacia atrás y vio un grupo de estudiantes que la miraba con recelo mientras se alejaban - **Parece que no todos ven lo mismo que ustedes.**

- **No te preocupes por eso** - dijo Rarity poniéndose a su lado - **si demuestras que quieres cambiar en realidad todos los demás se darán cuenta y te aceptaran.**

- **Y si alguien se mete contigo** - Rainbow choco sus puños - **que se prepare para meterse con nosotras también.**

- **Chicas** - las lagrimas brotaban lentamente de los ojos de Sunset - **No... no se que decir.**

- **¿Que tal algo como...? VAMOS A DEJAR ESTA ENTRADA MEJOR DE LO QUE ESTABA ANTES!** - grito Pinkie Pie a todo pulmón mientras retiraba todos los ladrillos que se habían caído. Las demás comenzaron a moverse mientras Sunset Shimmer solo podía observarlas hacer su trabajo de forma completamente voluntaria y sin pedir nada a cambio, eso la había dejado prácticamente en shock, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese mundo había visto un acto como ese, un acto digno de un poni de Equestria, fue entonces que reconoció que ellas realmente eran la representación de la armonía en ese lugar.

- **Oye Sunset... piensa rápido!** - una pala paso a toda velocidad al lado de Sunset Shimmer que logro atraparla en el acto -** no te quedes ahí parada, estamos juntas en esto.**

- **Gracias... en serio... gracias.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Sunset comenzó a llorar luego de recordar eso nuevamente, Applejack no sabía que decir, había sido algo dura con ella por no haberles pedido ayuda antes pero también podía ver su sinceridad al decirle que no había escapatoria de eso, cosa que le preocupaba en serio.

- **En serio** - dijo Sunset aun entre sollozos - **si no fuera por ustedes no se que habría sido de mi, tal ves habría intentado volver a conquistar Equestria, yo nunca fui una poni normal ahí, no se porque, pero cuando llegue a este mundo sentí que tenía mas en común con las criaturas de aquí que con los ponis allá... y ahora que me siento distinta ya no puedo volver.**

- **Lo siento mucho Sunset, realmente lo siento.**

- **Quiero ser sincera contigo Applejack, yo planeaba volver, ese día estaba feliz porque finalmente podría cruzar de vuelta el portal, claro que pensaba despedirme de ustedes primero pero quiero que me comprendas, yo me mate estudiando magia para ser como mi maestra, aquí todo lo que aprendí no sirve de nada, aquí todo es distinto, ¿me comprendes cierto?**

- **Te comprendo perfectamente, y no dudes en que ninguna de nosotras habría hecho algo para evitar que te vayas pero...** - la giro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos - **tu sabes que ya no puedes volver allá, así que tenemos que encontrar otra forma de sacarte de esto.**

-** ¿Quien diablos anda ahí? **- una voz masculina se escucho desde el segundo piso seguido de pasos por las escaleras.

- **O no...** - Sunset jalo a Applejack y la metió debajo de una de las mesas que estaban cubiertas por unas mantas enormes que tocaban hasta el piso - **Soy yo... acabo de llegar.**

- **Sunset Shimmer** - un hombre de piel crema y cabello negro baja las escaleras paso por paso - **que sorpresa tenerte de vuelta tan tarde.**

-** Lo siento Vic, se que me perdí la ultima reunión pero te juro que tenía otros asuntos que atender.**

- **Eso no me importa, ¿con quien estabas hablando?**

- **Con una amiga por teléfono** - saco su celular y se lo mostró - **estupideces de la escuela... ya sabes... aun tengo que ir.**

- **Trata de no hacer ruido, quiero disfrutar el silencio un poco ya que cuando llega el jefe solo sabe poner esa molesta música antigua a todo volumen.**

- **No te preocupes, de todas formas solo vine a revisar que todo haya llegado en el ultimo pedido y me voy.**

- **Las cajas están del otro lado, todo esto ya tiene un dueño así que no te molestes en contarlo.**

- **Esta bien** - Vic Raff subió de vuelta las escaleras dejando sola a una muy nerviosa Sunset Shimmer que lanzo un profundo suspiro y miro debajo de la mesa haciéndole un guiño a Applejack para que salga - **tienes que salir de aquí, nos encontramos mañana en casa de Fluttershy ¿okey?**

- **Okey** - dijeron ambas en voz baja.

Applejack salio despacio y apenas estuvo fuera de la fabrica corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta perderse debajo del puente.

* * *

Amaneció, un joven de piel gris y cabello negro estaba dormido profundamente sobre su cama en medio de una habitación muy ordenada hasta que un sonido muy ruidoso lo obligo a abrir los ojos de golpe, paso su mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón ya que se había quedado dormido con la ropa de calle puesta y saco un pequeño reloj de bolsillo dorado que no dejaba de sonar hasta que presiono un botón y se calló.

- **Ya estamos sábado** - dijo el joven levantadose y estirándose hasta que le suenen los huesos - **es hora de ir a buscar a ese tal Eighth Soul.**

Cybrian Spear tomo sus cosas y salio a la calle, fue un viaje algo largo ya que tuvo que tomar varios transportes para encontrar la dirección, pero finalmente llego, era un edificio enorme de unos veinte pisos aproximadamente pero eso no le sorprendió ya que la expresión de su rostro no cambiaba en lo absoluto, desgraciadamente las sorpresas no dejarían de llegar ya que al intentar entrar al edifico se encontró con una recepción que era atendida por una mujer joven de piel blanca y cabello negro.

-** Hola** - Cybrian saludo formalmente tratando de ubicarse en el espacio ya que se había quedado dormido en el ultimo viaje y todavía andaba un poco distraído.

- **Buen día señor** - respondió mecánicamente la recepcionista ocupada en sus asuntos sin mirarlo a los ojos - **¿que necesita?**

- **Estoy buscando a Eighth Soul, ¿me puede decir su piso?**

- **Esta en el ultimo piso, ¿tiene algún contrato para él?**

- **¿Perdón?**

- **Si es así puede dejármelo a mi.**

- **Disculpe mi ignorancia pero no tengo idea de lo que me esta hablando.**

- **¿Quiere decir que no viene por algún contrato?**

- **¿Para que querría contratar a alguien? "Tengo la apariencia de un mocoso de 18 años estúpida"** - eso ultimo lo pensó para si mismo por supuesto, la recepcionista levanto la mirada al escuchar eso y noto que quien tenía en frente solo era un joven de pantalón negro y camisa azul pero debido a su voz grave era fácil confundirlo con alguien mayor.

- **Oh... lamento haberlo confundido, ¿que es lo que desea con el señor Eighth Soul?**

- **Soy un conocido suyo, vengo a hablar con él de unos asuntos personales.**

- **¿Es familiar suyo? - **la mujer lo miro con extrañeza.

- **Soy un conocido** - a pesar de lo irritante que era la situación Cybrian seguía respondiendo con la misma indiferencia sin mostrar ningún signo de molestia, al menos no externamente.

- **Espéreme un segundo** - la recepcionista tomo el teléfono y marco unos números, a los pocos segundos se escucho la voz de alguien que dijo solo unas palabras y luego colgó - **puede subir, parece que lo esta esperando.**

- **Muchas gracias por su atención** - Cybrian paso y se metió al ascensor donde largo un profundo suspiro mientras las puertas se cerraban y empezaba la irritante música.

Llego al piso 20 y solo había una habitación, toco el timbre que emitió una melodía acústica muy baja como para ser escuchada a cierta distancia pero a los pocos segundos la puerta produjo un sonido y se abrió sola dejandole el camino libre al joven de piel gris.

- **¿Hola? ¿Señor Eighth Soul?** - camino unos cuantos pasos dentro del elegante y amplio departamento, se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar algunos cuadros y obras que estaban colgados en las paredes de la sala hasta que un hombre de mas o menos unos 27 años vestido de traje apareció detrás suyo.

- **¿Me buscaba?** - Cybrian se volteo a verlo y noto que su piel era de color blanco y su cabello negro y desbaratado que incluso le llegaba a tapar el ojo derecho.

- **¿Es músico?** - dijo mirando los cuadros y el gran piano que estaba en medio de la sala.

- **Me gusta tocar, me ayuda a desahogar ciertos sentimientos.**

- **Sentimientos... entiendo, escúcheme claro, estoy ya bastante cansado de este asunto así que le voy a hacer dos preguntas concretas y quiero respuestas concretas **- saco un reloj de bolsillo y se lo mostró -** ¿sabe que es este artefacto?**

- **Un mecanismo de la armonía, tecnología combinada con magia, toda una pieza de arte.**

- **Entonces esta de más explicarle de donde vengo y para que vengo.**

- **Sabía que la orden de los cuentistas iba a necesitar mi ayuda apenas pusiera un pie en este mundo, pero creí que enviarían a alguien mas cuidadoso.**

- **Resulta que realmente no me importa nada de esto, si no quieres colaborar con nosotros ya encontrare la forma de obtener información por mi cuenta, estoy muy cansado.**

- **Se nota que eres nuevo... ¿es tu primera misión?**

- **Si, pero no vine a responder preguntas.**

- **Entonces ¿que otra cosa querías preguntarme?** - Eighth Soul camino hasta el piano y puso una mano sobre él, su voz siempre sonaba calmada pero con solo ver sus ojos se notaba que era alguien que había sufrido mucho.

- **La orden perdió contacto contigo desde hace muchos años, pero tu ya tenías prevista mi llegada, eso quiere decir que aun conservas tu mecanismo de la armonía, naturalmente no me importaría pero el caso de que tengas acceso a nuestra tecnología y te mantengas fuera de contacto te convierte en una posible amenaza.**

- **¿Viniste por eso o porque te pidieron que juntes información?**

- **Por lo segundo, pero a mi no se me escapan las cosas tan fácilmente.**

- **En serio, si que eres nuevo, como ex miembro de la orden te recomiendo que dejes de sacar tantas conclusiones y te concentres mas en cumplir con lo que te ordenan ya que puedes terminar arruinando todo o expulsado.**

- **Que raro escuchar eso de alguien que se retiro voluntariamente y sin avisar.**

- **Tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que hago** - comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas en el piano - **no nos hemos presentado formalmente.**

- **Mi nombre figura como Cybrian Spear, pero supongo que tu puedes llamarme Corazón Mecánico... ¿no es así? Octava del Alma.**

- **Hace mucho que no me llaman por ese nombre, entonces dime Corazón Mecánico ¿que necesitas saber?**

- **¿Que esta pasando en este mundo?**

- **Una pregunta poco especifica pero creo saber como responderla** - Eighth Soul se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar mirando los cuadros - **este mundo es una versión alterna de la Equestria que estaba detrás del espejo, antes de que este fuera destruido, por lo que la mayoría de las cosas que encuentres aquí también deben de tener una parte allá.**

- **Eso ya lo se.**

- **Si me dices las cosas que sabes tal ves pueda ayudarte a obtener información nueva** - a pesar de lo poco amistosa que era la charla ambos mantenían una tranquilidad increíble y hasta cierta empatia.

- **Ambos mundos tienen pequeñas similitudes, pero sus historias son completamente diferentes, de eso se pueden sacar algunos datos, puedo ver a todos los elementos de la armonía en este lado del espejo, excepto a la magia, ya que aquí no existe ningún tipo de magia.**

- **Así es, sin embargo se puede traer magia a este mundo del otro, la sola presencia de un habitante del otro lado del espejo ya es algo.**

- **Twilight Sparkle no tiene poder alguno aquí y tampoco lo tiene Sunset Shimmer.**

- **Ellas no pueden hacer nada, pero quien sabe... tal ves no hayan venido con las manos vacías.**

- **¿Te refieres a los elementos de la armonía? ¿Es posible que los haya traído con ella?**

- **No sería la primera ves que un artefacto mágico cruza el espejo, y esta comprobado que funcionan perfectamente en este lugar.**

- **Eso cambia completamente las cosas, maldición** - dijo llevándose una mano a la cara - **eso solo huele a problemas, aun hay cosas que necesito saber.**

- **¿Sobre que?**

- **Es mas sobre la situación que esta atravesando este mundo, ¿que sabes sobre Mislead Appear?**

- **¿El hombre enmascarado que sale en los diarios? Él es un problema mucho mas grande de lo que se imagina la policía y el gobierno.**

- **¿A que te refieres con mas grande?**

- **Yo también veo las noticias de ves en cuando y cada ves que ese tipo filma un vídeo y lo hace publico siempre se cambia la mascara.**

- **Ya entiendo.**

- **Exacto** - Eighth Soul se acerco a un cuadro del que colgaban dos mascaras, una alegre y la otra triste, tomo ambas y se puso la alegre - **mírame, soy Mislead Appear** - luego se puso la triste - **y ahora sigo siendo Mislead Appear** - se saco la mascara - **¿lo ves? cualquiera que se ponga una mascara y se vista de negro podría ser un Mislead Appear, tal ves el famoso enmascarado no sea una sola persona, pueden ser dos o mas incluso puede ser toda una organización... ¿quien sabe?**

- **Mientras mas me voy enterando mas me canso.**

- **Es el precio del conocimiento, tienes que hacerte cargo de este** - volvió a poner las mascaras en el cuadro - **¿es todo lo que necesitabas saber?**

- **Mas o menos, antes de irme tengo que arreglar ese pequeño asunto contigo, si vas a seguir fuera de contacto tienes que entregarme tu mecanismo de la armonía.**

- **Resulta que no lo tengo, lo rompí hace mucho.**

- **¿Entonces de donde sacas la información actualizada?**

- **Sígueme** - ambos entraron a una habitación oscura en la que había un televisor puesto sobre una silla - **rompí mi mecanismo para que no me rastrearan pero todavía tengo uno de estos.**

- **¿Un oráculo?**

- **Ya que estas aquí me gustaría compartir algo mas contigo, algo que puede serte útil.**

- **¿Por que lo harías?**

- **Este artefacto pertenece a la orden, es momento de que cumpla su objetivo** - el hombre de piel blanca cerro la puerta dejándolos a ambos en total oscuridad pero el televisor se prendió de inmediato emitiendo estática.

- **¿Que es lo que vamos a ver?**

- **Un poco de todo, a veces muestra el futuro de Equestria y otras veces el de este mundo, tienes que saber diferenciar cual es cual** - el televisor dejo de emitir estática y en su pantalla se proyectaron unos ojos verdes de centro rojo.

- **¿King Sombra?**

- **Sigue viendo** - ahora paso a un montón de imágenes sueltas de muertes y asesinatos a manos de militares armados y luego solo se vio la imagen de un eclipse solar, después de eso volvió a la estática - **tal ves tu puedas ver algo mas aquí.**

- **King Sombra fue destruido por Cadence y el Corazón de Cristal en Equestria, su muerte fue confirmada, no hay forma de que tenga una contraparte en este mundo.**

- **Yo me fijaría mas en lo ultimo** - Cybrian se llevó una mano a la barbilla y cerro los ojos tratando de pensar, luego los abrió de golpe y salio rápidamente de la habitación - **parece que lo has entendido** - dijo Eighth Soul siguiéndolo de cerca para abrirle la puerta.

- **Tu ya lo sabías, podrías habérmelo dicho desde el principio y ahorrarme el tiempo.**

- **Es cierto pero quería saber que otras cosas eras capaz de ver, meditalo un poco, tal ves mas adelante te sea útil **- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-** Quédate con el oráculo, no le diré nada a la orden, consideralo como un pago por el favor, detesto cargar con cuentas pendientes.**

Cybrian se metió rápidamente al ascensor y espero a que este se abriera, una ves adentro saco su teléfono celular y marco rápidamente un numero.

- **¿Hola? Habla Corazón Mecánico.**

-** Te escucho** - respondió la voz desde el celular.

- **Acabo de terminar mi entrevista Eighth Soul, ¿sabes algo? me habrías facilitado las cosas si me hubieras dicho que era un músico famoso, por poco y no me dejan entrar.**

- **Sigues quejándote de las cosas.**

- **Alguien tiene que hacerte ver tus errores, llendo al punto** - salio apurado del ascensor e incluso ignoro por completo a la recepcionista que lo llamaba para firmar la hoja de visitas - **de la poca información que tenemos acerca del funcionamiento del espejo sabemos que ambos mundos tienen cierta conexión.**

- **Es cierto, pero solo en cuanto a las personas y los ponis, su historia es completamente distinta, la conexión entre ellas es prácticamente nula.**

- **Lo se, pero hay otro factor que no habíamos tomado en cuenta** - Cybrian andaba por la calle muy apurado pero sin descuidar su entorno - **la conexión no esta solo en ponis y humanos, también esta en las fuerzas que influyen sobre estos.**

- **¿A que te refieres?**

- **La naturaleza humana esta pasando por un estado de corrupción, es algo que prácticamente pasa sin que nadie lo note y tampoco pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.**

- **¿Y eso que conexión tiene con Equestria?**

- **¿Tengo que decirte todo? Solo piénsalo, ¿cual es la única fuerza en Equestria capaz de corromper a los ponis?** - la voz se quedo callada unos segundos.

- **¿Nigthmare Moon?**

- **Así es, la manifestación de Nightmare Moon de este lado del espejo es como una especie de histeria colectiva en los casos mas débiles y en los demás como maldad y crueldad pura.**

- **¿Y que hay de las pequeñas excepciones?**

- **Son casos muy particulares, estuve estudiando algunos de ellos en la escuela y todos coinciden con el reducido grupo de alumnos que fue purificado por los elementos de la armonía en el ataque de Sunset Shimmer, eso también la incluye a ella... espérame un momento** - paro un taxi y se subió, pregunto el precio del viaje y se puso en marcha - **aun así hay muchos otros casos para estudiar como la gente del refugio o el resto de las instituciones solidarias.**

- **Todos deben de tener algo en común, ¿que mas pudiste sacar?**

- **Ya se cual es la señal del detonante.**

- **¿Que dices?**

- **Se cuando se va ir todo al infierno** - tomo un periódico que estaba en el asiento trasero del auto y leyó un articulo en la portada - **mañana se va a producir el mayor eclipse solar del milenio, un fenómeno que no ocurrirá nuevamente hasta dentro de mil años, ¿ves ahora las similitudes?** - la voz nuevamente se quedo callada y se podía escuchar el sonido de papeles siendo agitados.

- **Estate alerta Corazón Mecánico, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes mis superiores y luego arreglare la llegada de los refuerzos.**

- **Trata de que no se conviertan en carne de cañón, porque esto va a ser una masacre.**

El auto llego a su destino, el joven de piel gris se bajo y entro a su casa apurado tirando la puerta detrás suyo.

* * *

Aun era temprano, Twilight y Fluttershy fueron al refugio de animales para ayudar a Eco, Crystal y Mind tal como lo hacía Fluttershy todos los sábados, ese día no parecía haber mucho trabajo por lo que se tomaban su tiempo para hacer las cosas con calma.

- **Que bueno que te estés adaptando mejor al ritmo de la ciudad Mind** - le dijo Twilight al joven de piel verde claro mientras le daba de comer a unos peces.

- **Gracias a ustedes por haberme ayudado el primer día** - respondió Mind barriendo la entrada.

- **¿Primer día? Creí que habías empezado el Lunes** - dijo Fluttershy alimentando a las aves.

- **En realidad falte todos esos días y habría seguido faltando de no ser porque Eco y Crystal me echaron a escoba limpia del refugio.**

- **Y menos mal que te fuiste** - dijo Eco Green - **porque si te quedabas un segundo mas te habría atado un pedazo de carne y luego soltaría a los perros para que te persigan hasta que llegues a la escuela** - ese comentario le saco unas risas a todos en el local.

- **No lo dudo...** - Mind seguía barriendo mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas por la risa pero al ver su reflejo en un espejo vio que este sostenía un cuchillo con una risa perversa y se lo clavaba en el pecho a Eco Green - **¿PERO QUE?!** - soltó la escoba y se cubrió los ojos temblando cosa que llamo la atención de los demás.

- **Mind, ¿estas bien?** - le dijo Fluttershy corriendo a atenderlo.

- **Si... solo estoy un poco cansado, eso creo** - se levanto despacio y tomo su mochila - **nos vemos mañana, tengo que hacer algunas tareas** - luego de eso salio sin mirar atrás.

- **Pero... mañana es domingo** - dijo Crystal Green - **él nunca viene los domingos.**

- **Me pregunto que estará pasando por su mente** - Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron un tanto confundidas por la actitud de Mind pero no podían hacer nada por ese momento.

Luego de una hora terminaron el resto de las actividades y se fueron a su hogar y al llegar encontraron a Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity esperándolas en la puerta.

- **¿Chicas? ¿Que hacen aquí?**

- **Recibimos un mensaje de Fluttershy** - dijo Rainbow - **nos dijo que vengamos lo mas pronto posible, que querías hablar de algo con nosotras.**

- **Es cierto** - Twilight dejo ver un poco de tristeza - **pero quiero que estemos todas juntas, sobre todo Sunset Shimmer.**

- **La esperaremos** - dijo Rarity mientras Pinkie no dejaba de mirar la expresión de Twilight sin poder evitar sentir algo de preocupación por ella.

Ya estaban todas dentro tomando unas bebidas mientras leían el diario de la ciudad.

- **Miren esto** - dijo Pinkie señalando un articulo - **mañana se va a producir el eclipse solar mas largo del milenio.**

- **¿Que?** - esa noticia llamo la atención de Twilight.

- **Aquí dice que no volverá a producirse un eclipse solar tan largo hasta dentro de mil años.**

- **¿Mil años?** - se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

- **Cariño ¿te sientes bien?** - Rarity la sostuvo antes de que se caiga.

- **Lo siento, solo estoy un poco mareada, ya me siento bien no te preocupes** - en ese momento sonó la puerta y Fluttershy fue a abrir encontrándose con Applejack y Sunset Shimmer ambas con una expresión que no demostraba muchos ánimos.

- **Chicas ¿están bien?**

- **Si** - respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo pero la tristeza en sus rostros demostraba todo lo contrario, luego Applejack tomo la palabra - **tenemos que hablar con ustedes sobre algo.**

- **En realidad Twilight también tiene algo que contarnos y creo que es importante** - dijo Rarity.

- **¿Twilight?** - Sunset Shimmer vio la postura de su ahora amiga y por un momento le pareció saber que era lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- **Sunset, voy a contarles a todas ustedes lo que paso en Equestria, tengo que hacerlo.**

.

.

.

******/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	12. Armonía quebrada

**12. Armonía quebrada.**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse mientras todas las chicas seguían sorprendidas por lo que Twilight acababa de decir, sobretodo Sunset Shimmer.

-** ¿Lo dices en serio?** - dijo Sunset con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-** Así es** - respondió Twilight levantándose y mirando a todas con firmeza - **te mereces saberlo, todas ustedes merecen saberlo, ademas... mientras mas evite ese tema mas tiempo va a estar en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, y no se cuanto mas pueda soportarlo, pero... ¿segura que quieres saberlo?**

- **Era mi hogar también, por supuesto que quiero saberlo.**

- **Siéntense todas** - las chicas obedecieron y se acomodaron en distintas partes de la habitación - **nunca les conté detalladamente como era la vida en Equestria.**

- **Sunset nos hablo mucho de ella** - dijo Applejack - **sabemos que esta habitada en su mayoría por ponis y que limita con otros reinos de distintas razas y especies.**

- **Así es, bueno... todo comenzó con un grupo de grifos que inicio un viaje de exploración al norte mas allá del imperio de cristal.**

- **¿Que paso con ellos?** - pregunto Rarity.

- **Nunca volvieron, pero eso solo fue el principio, pequeñas aldeas comenzaron a desaparecer junto con sus habitantes, jamas supimos que fue de ellos simplemente se fueron sin dejar rastro, hasta que un día cualquiera un grupo de Grifos y Diamond Dogs encapuchados entraron a Canterlot diciendo ser inmigrantes de los otros reinos pero apenas pusieron un pie en la capital comenzaron a desatar el caos, la princesa Celestia los detuvo sin ningún problema pero nos dejaron en claro que vendrían mas de ellos.**

- **¿Quienes eran?** - pregunto Sunset Shimmer - **¿por que grifos y diamond dogs atacarían Canterlot?**

- **Ellos no eran criaturas normales, un montón de venas negras recorrían sus cuerpos y rostros, ellos fueron lo primero que supimos acerca de la plaga que ahora gobierna todo nuestro mundo.**

- **¿La plaga?**

- **Así es como le llamamos ya que todos ellos tenían la habilidad de infectar a todo tipo de criatura viviente con el mismo virus que ellos haciendo su ejercito cada ves mas y mas grande, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a invadir otros reinos empezando por el de los minotauros, luego por los grifos e incluso por los changeling, no conocían otro aliado mas que ellos mismos, tomaron control total de los otros reinos dejando solo a unos con vida para que les sirvan, su ejercito se hizo tan grande que los pocos reinos que quedaban en pie tuvieron que unirse librando la batalla mas grande jamas vista en milenios, las princesas Celestia y Luna participaron en ella pero solo Celestia regreso con vida** - todas escuchaban la historia aterradas incluso Fluttershy ya estaba sintiendo algunas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas - **aun recuerdo el día en que regreso a Canterlot junto con tres guardias reales cargando en su lomo la corona de Luna mientras no paraba de llorar, después de eso nos dimos cuenta de que la plaga no podía ser derrotada por nada ni por nadie, los pocos ponis que quedaban de Equestria se agruparon en Canterlot y rogamos por que no nos encontraran pero ya sabíamos cual iba a ser nuestro destino.**

- **¿Los encontraron?**

- **No solo nos encontraron, nos aplastaron, la princesa Celestia me encargo huir con los elementos de la armonía y el resto de las portadoras en un globo aerostático al imperio de cristal ya que jamas se les ocurriría buscar ahí luego de que volviera a ser un bloque de hielo, pero no llegamos ni a mitad del camino antes de que tres dragones negros nos atacaran.**

- **¿Dragones?**

- **Algunos de los plagados podían convertirse en dragones negros de gran poder, ellos de encargaban de atacar las estructuras mientras el resto despedazaba a nuestros soldados, no había forma de derrotarlos.**

- **¿Que paso con Spike?** - pregunto Rarity.

- **Spike... él...** - Twilight comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras tomaba su mochila y la apretaba con fuerza - **no lo se... hubo una invasión a Poniville y lo perdí... simplemente lo perdí, jamas pudimos encontrarlo, lo siento tanto** - no pudo aguantar mas y se largo a llorar abrazando su mochila, Rarity y Pinkie Pie fueron a consolarla pero solo terminaron contagiándose de su tristeza, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Twilight saco de su mochila un enorme rubi en forma de corazón y se lo acerco a Rarity - **la Rarity de mi mundo recibió esto como un regalo de Spike, corresponde que tu también lo tengas... por favor tómalo, él habría querido eso.**

-** Yo...** - Rarity no sabía que decir, si otra fuera la situación estaría saltando de alegría al ver un diamante de ese tamaño y de tal hermosura cosa que en ese mundo era imposible de encontrar pero ahora solo podía llorar en silencio mientras tomaba el rubi -** gracias, te juro que lo cuidare.**

- **Es suficiente** - dijo Rainbow acercándose a Twilight -** mírate Twi, ya has sufrido mucho, no es necesario que nos sigas contando esto.**

- **Tengo que hacerlo, es la única forma de la que voy a dejar de tener esas molestas pesadillas** - se seco los ojos y continuo con el relato.

**Flashback:**

El globo aerostático estaba en llamas y la base iba cayendo a gran velocidad, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Twilight saltaron y trataron de tirar de las cuerdas para frenar la caída ya que eran las únicas que tenían alas pero otro dragon negro salio de entre las nubes y lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego que le dio de lleno a Rainbow y a Fluttershy, Twilight solo sufrió quemaduras en sus alas y cayó en un borde de la base.

- **RAINBOW DASH! FLUTTERSHY!** - grito con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía caer los cuerpos en llamas de sus amigas al vació - **NO!** - pero la pesadilla no terminaba ahí ya que otro dragón tomo con sus garras a Pinkie Pie y a Applejack y las estrangulo con gran fuerza hasta que sus huesos se rompieron y sus entrañas volaron, el rostro de Twilight ya no emitía ninguna emoción, luego de ver eso el hecho de que estuvieran cayendo a gran velocidad no le importaba, solo quería morir, morir rápido y sin dolor.

-** TWILIGHT!** **reacciona!** - el grito de Rarity la despertó de su shock, ambas juntaron sus cuernos y usaron toda su magia para crear un hechizo capaz de frenar el impacto, iban a tal velocidad que los dragones se habían rendido y alejado deduciendo que no podría sobrevivir a eso, finalmente el hechizo se completo justo a tiempo para amortiguar la caída antes de que la base quedara hecha trisas y ambas se desmayaron por el impacto.

**Fin Flashback.**

La noche ya había caido por completo y todas estaban aterradas luego de escuchar tan terrible recuerdo, Fluttershy y Rarity no paraban de llorar mientras Pinkie Pie las abrazaba, Rainbow y Applejack estaban con la boca abierta y Sunset Shimmer parecía un cuerpo sin vida, simplemente se sento en el piso y miro el suelo tratando de digerir lo que debió significar para Twilight ver morir a sus amigas de esa manera.

- **Caímos en medio de la tormenta de nieve, a unos cuantos kilómetros del abandonado imperio de cristal, sin comida ni agua solo con lo que teníamos en nuestras alforjas nos apoyamos entre nosotras para llegar pero a solo un par de kilómetros Rarity no pudo soportarlo mas y murió en mis cascos, luego un grupo de guardias reales me encontraron y me llevaron al imperio donde un grupo de ponis de cristal sobrevivientes del ataque se había refugiado, eramos muy pocos, pero era todo lo que quedaba de nuestra especie ya que el resto vivía un eterno tormento sirviendo a los plagados quienes los explotaban y torturaban sin piedad** - hubo un silencio profundo en el cuarto - **a pesar de todo los plagados nos encontraron pero pude cruzar el espejo justo a tiempo gracias al sacrificio de los pocos ponis que quedaban, luego lo destruí con mis propias manos para que nada pudiera cruzarlo de vuelta... y así es como esta Equestria ahora - **levanto la mirada** - en manos de un enemigo del cual no tenemos conocimiento alguno ni idea de donde salio pero que en menos de un año tomo el control de todo y de todos.**

Nuevamente un silencio sepulcral lleno toda la habitación, Fluttershy y Rarity dejaron de llorar y se abalanzaron sobre Twilight abrazándola con fuerza, el resto de las chicas se unió al abrazo mientras la ex princesa alicornio lloraba sin consuelo, todas con excepción de Sunset Shimmer quien seguía sentada en el piso con la mirada perdida, Twilight se separo lentamente y camino hasta quedar frente a Sunset quien levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que a pesar de que estos estaban llenos de lagrimas hacía un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, no pudo soportarlo mas y se lanzo encima suyo en un nuevo abrazo mientras ambas lloraban a mares.

- **Esto es todo** - dijo Applejack viendo la conmovedora escena.

- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?** - le pregunto Rainbow.

- **Ya no hay nada mas que hablar, lo mejor es que todas nos quedemos a dormir aquí por esta noche.**

- **Fluttershy ¿hay alguna forma de que nos podamos quedar todas aquí?**

- **Si...** - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas - **tengo unos cuantos colchones extra y unas mantas, podemos compartirlos.**

- **Es mas que suficiente ¿Twilight?**

- **Dime** - respondió separándose lentamente de Sunset.

- **Vamos a acompañarte por esta noche, a partir de ahora se acabaron las pesadillas ¿de acuerdo?** - le dijo Applejack guiñándole un ojo.

- **Gracias por todo.**

La noche paso tranquila, todas dormían cómodamente sobretodo Twilight quien una vez mas podía disfrutar de la misma sensación de calidez y seguridad que sentía cuando compartía tiempo con sus amigas en Poniville, esa noche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

Llego el domingo, eran mas o menos las 9 de la mañana y alguien estaba tocando el timbre repetidas veces, la primera en abrir los ojos fue Rarity quien aun soñolienta se levanto y camino torpemente hasta la puerta.

- **¿Quien podría estar tocando a las 9 de la mañana un domingo?** - se pregunto para si misma mientras esquivaba algunas cosas hasta quedar frente a la puerta - **¿quien es?**

- **¿Rarity?... Soy yo, Flash.**

- **¿Flash Sentry?** - abrió la puerta un poco y saco la cabeza ya que le daba vergüenza que la viera usando pijama - **¿pasa algo?**

- **Lamento haberlas despertado pero... ¿acaso esa no es la camiseta que te regale?**

- **¿AH?** - se puso roja y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

- **Esta bien lo siento, pero en serio tengo que hablar de algo urgente con ustedes.**

- **ENTONCES ESPERA A QUE NOS CAMBIEMOS!**

- **No hay problema** - se sentó de espalda en la puerta mientras oía como Rarity despertaba a todas las demás de manera muy poco delicada cosa que le saco una risa, pasaron 10 minutos y la puerta se abrió dejándolo caer - **auch!** - al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Rainbow Dash y Applejack observándolo con seriedad - **hola chicas ¿que hay de nuevo?**

- **Sea lo que sea eso que querías hablarnos mas te vale que sea de vida o muerte** - le dijo Rainbow mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- **Les aseguro que es importante pero necesito que estén todas ¿donde estas las demás?**

- **Siguen cambiándose** - respondió Applejack -** vamos a esperarlas en la cocina** - los tres fueron a la cocina y al rato llegaron las demás.

-** Flash, ¿como se te ocurre venir aquí a las 9 de la mañana?** - le dijo Sunset Shimmer - **¿que es eso?**

- **Es el diario del día de hoy, tienen que ver esto** - Flash Sentry puso el diario sobre la mesa a la vista de todas - **anoche el mismo gobernador Frank Sutler dio un discurso en el que hablo sobre nuestra ciudad, aquí hay un resumen de todo lo que ordeno.**

- **¿Frank Sutler?** - dijo Sunset con clara duda en su rostro - **¿el mismo Frank Sutler?**

- **Exactamente, él mismo, escuchen esto... debido a un grupo de investigaciones hemos llegado a la conclusión que el peligroso líder terrorista Mislead Appear se encuentra hospedado actualmente en su ciudad** - el rostro de Sunset cambio a uno de preocupación en ese momento - **analizando la forma en la que organiza sus ataques sabemos que debe de tener gente infiltrada haciéndose pasar por simples ciudadanos por lo que nos vemos en la obligación de imponer una ley marcial empezando por un toque de queda a partir de las 9 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana para todos sin excepción, también recibirán constantes visitas de nuestro personal policial y militar, cooperen con ellos y obedezcan ya que cualquier tipo de resistencia será tomada como una rebelión y estarán en la lista de sospechosos** - el rostro de todas cambio a uno de terror -** finalmente advertimos que todo medio de escape de la ciudad estará completamente restringido ya sean vuelos, viajes en carretera o en barco, solo se les permitirá salir por motivos de emergencia en ese caso tendrán que presentarse con nuestro personal para que tomen las medidas adecuadas, esperamos que comprendan y cooperen con nuestro trabajo, todo lo hacemos para brindarles la mayor seguridad y detener a estos criminales de peligro internacional.**

- **POR NUESTRA SEGURIDAD!?** - Rainbow Dash estallo en ira golpeando la mesa - **¿ACASO SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?**

- **¿Alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando exactamente?** - dijo Twilight confundida.

- **Ese loco que tenemos por gobernador nos esta encerrando en la ciudad y quiere convertirla en una especie de prisión militar.**

- **¿Que?**

- **Veras** - Sunset Shimmer tomo la palabra - **así como en Equestria Celestia y Luna eran las gobernantes supremas y no había nadie que se opusiera a su autoridad aquí Frank Sutler es quien hace las reglas, el problema es que la influencia que Equestria tenía sobre el resto de los reinos no es nada en comparación con lo que este país hace con el resto del mundo, prácticamente lo tiene todo y a todos bajo su control.**

- **Eso no suena a algo que haría un buen gobernante.**

- **Es porque no lo es, es un maldito tirano.**

- **Y por lo que veo un peligro también.**

- **Y eso... esta cerca** - dijo Flash poniendo atención al sonido de un aleteo que cada ves se iba haciendo mas fuerte, se asomo por la ventana y vio a cuatro helicópteros negros sobrevolando las calles - **son rápidos, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar aquí.**

- **Tenemos que ir a ver a la directora Celestia** - dijo Twilight - **ella debe estar mejor informada de lo que esta pasando.**

- **Es cierto, vamos para allá.**

Todos cargaron sus cosas y salieron camino a la escuela sin notar que una pequeña mancha negra se iba asomando por un lado del sol, el mayor eclipse solar del milenio había iniciado.

* * *

Cayo la tarde y en el refugio de animales Eco y Crytal Green hacían sus labores como todos los días pero esta vez estaban acompañados por Mind quien se ofreció estar ahí a pesar de que era domingo.

- **¿Que te esta pasando últimamente?** - dijo Eco Green - **te veo muy sensible, pero de una forma que jamas había visto en ti.**

-** No es nada** - respondió el joven de piel verde - **solo estoy un poco nervioso.**

- **¿Es por esa chica Fluttershy?** - siguió Crystal Green - **se nota que le caes muy bien.**

- **A los dos nos gustan los animales... y si... a mi también me cae bien** - miro por la ventana como el eclipse comenzaba a formarse y empezó a sentirse mareado - **creo... que voy al baño un momento.**

- **¿Te sientes bien?**

- **Si... solo son unos cuantos mareos, nada grave** - subió las escaleras y se encerró en el baño, se mojo la cara varias veces y se miro fijamente al espejo - **no lo entiendo** - dijo mirando su reflejo - **¿porque me siento de esta manera?**

- **Parece que tienes problemas para verte a ti mismo** - para su sorpresa su propio reflejo en el espejo le respondió mientras esbozaba una maléfica sonrisa que definitivamente no era propio de él.

- **¿QUE?... ¿que esta pasando?**

- **No te asustes, te asustas por todo, eres tan débil como tus amigos quieren que seas.**

-** No comprendo, ¿acaso me e vuelto loco?**

- **¿Que es ser normal?... ¿ser igual que los demás?... ¿o ser lo que los demás quieren que seas?**

-** ¿Por que me dices esas cosas?**

- **Porque no soporto ver como desperdicias tu vida con estos perdedores, siempre has hecho lo que te dicen, nunca has tomado tus propias decisiones y las pocas veces que te has atrevido te han tratado como un rebelde, un traidor.**

- **No es cierto, ellos han cuidado de mi siempre, Eco me defendió cuando estuvieron apunto de matarme hace muchos años.**

- **Como se nota que te han domesticado bien, ellos te tienen bajo su sombra, necesitan tener a alguien débil e inferior para sentirse bien con ellos mismos.**

- **¿Por que lo harían?**

- **Porque tu se los permites, siempre dependes de alguien, eres cobarde, sensible, blando, y todos se aprovechan de eso.**

- **No es cierto** - Mind sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- **¿Lo ves?... Ahí vas a llorar de nuevo, como la pobre princesita llorona que eres.**

- **Cállate!** - en el primer piso Eco y Crystal escucharon el grito de Mind.

- **¿Mind?** - dijo Eco tirando su escoba - **espérame aquí, voy a ver si se encuentra bien** - comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- **No soy un cobarde y no dependo de nadie**.

-** Entonces actúa como un hombre de verdad y has lo que haría un hombre de verdad - **el reflejo en el espejo señalo su mochila que estaba sobre un estante -** tu sabes a lo que me refiero** - Mind saco el cuchillo que estaba guardado dentro de uno de sus cuadernos y vio su reflejo en la filosa y brillante hoja el cual le sonreía de forma siniestra - **haslo... sabes que quieres hacerlo... solo déjate llevar y disfruta... disfruta.**

- **¿Mind?** - Eco llego al segundo piso y comenzó a mirar a los alrededores - **¿sigues en el baño?** - abrió la puerta pero ya no había nadie dentro - **deja de jugar ¿donde est...?...** - unas manos verdes lo tomaron del cuello y comenzaron a estrangularlo mientras este peleaba por zafarse sin éxito.

- **¿Hermano?** - Crystal subió as escaleras y se llevo una terrible sorpresa al ver a Mind sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Eco Green - **HERMANO!... MIND ¿QUE HICISTE?** - el joven puso una sonrisa perversa y tomo el cuchillo con la mano libre - **aléjate de mi! auxilio!** - Crystal corrió a toda velocidad pero Mind simplemente salto desde el borde cayendo pesadamente al piso sobre la asustada joven que no pudo hacer nada mas que gritar desesperadamente mientras sentía la fría hoja del arma blanca entrar una y otra ves por su espalda. Una ves que su obra estuvo terminada camino hasta la entrada y levanto la vista al cielo contemplando el eclipse que ya había tapado un cuarto del sol.

* * *

En una casa que mas parecía una oficina por lo desordenada que estaba, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón estaba observando un montón de fotografías que había pegado en la pared, todas estaban ordenadas de tal forma que formaban una cadena, unas se conectaban con otras.

- **Que extraño** - dijo Pierce Cross llevándose una mano a la barbilla - **cada ves que analizo esto siempre se convierte en un callejón sin salida, a menos que sea algún tipo de traición... pero que?**

_**BANG! BANG!**_

La puerta fue volada a disparos mientras un puñado de hombres armados y vestidos con chalecos antibalas y cascos entraron a la casa y tiraron a Pierce al piso.

- **Alto ahí POLICÍA!** - dijo uno de ellos mientras le ponía un arma en la cabeza y el resto revisaba el departamento.

- **¿Que significa esto? ¿De que me culpan ahora?**

- **Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga sera usada en su contra.**

- **Me importa un carajo me conozco todas las leyes ahora díganme con que derecho están haciendo esto.**

- **Con todo el derecho** - un hombre de piel naranja y cabello azul entro a la habitación vestido con un uniforme oficial de alto rango.

- **¿Huge Spector?** - Pierce abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

- **¿Ven lo que pasa cuando le quito un ojo a uno de mis subordinados?** - dijo arrogantemente el oficial.

- **Ya no soy tu subordinado, me despediste ¿lo recuerdas?**

- **Claro que si, te dije que tu actitud de hacerte el héroe algún día te iban a sacar del camino y otra ves tuve razón.**

- **Eso no explica porque están invadiendo mi departamento** - uno de los policías se acerco a Huge Spector con una bolsa blanca en sus manos.

- **Lo encontramos señor** - dijo entregándole el paquete.

- **Perfecto... ¿lo ves Pierce?... es esto por lo que vamos a detenerte** - abrió la bolsa dejando caer un montón de pastillas blancas en el piso.

- **Eso no es mío y lo sabes... ustedes lo trajeron** - Pierce se levanto pero fue tirado de vuelta al piso por un golpe de otro policía - **¿QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO AL INCULPARME DE ESTO? ¿QUE PRETENDES HACER AHORA?**

- **La gente como tu que no acepta la realidad y cree que puede cambiarla no es mas que una piedra en nuestro camino, tenías potencial Pierce, trate de advertirte pero fuiste tan terco como tu padre, así como le pusimos fin a él te vamos a poner fin a ti** - los oficiales se llevaron a Pierce esposado mientras este solo bajaba la cabeza con impotencia.

* * *

En la mansión de los Drums, un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio estaba tocando unas notas en una guitarra acústica demostrando gran talento, se detuvo un segundo para mirar un cajón abierto en su escritorio, camino hasta él y saco la foto de una mujer de piel blanca y cabello azul, Rev Drums guardo la foto en su bolsillo y se miro en el espejo notando que sus heridas ya estaban sanando por completo pero en ese momento la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta de forma violenta y dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron y lo agarraron con fuerza.

- **¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? SUÉLTENME!** - Rev trataba de zafarse pero la fuerza de los hombres lo superaba por mucho y lo arrastraron escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la entrada donde su padre Duncan Drums estaba junto a un hombre que vestía como un militar - **padre ¿que demonios significa esto?**

- **¿No te lo había dicho Rev? Es hora de que crescas, pero quiero que lo hagas lejos de mi.**

- **No puedes estar hablando en serio, SOY TU JODIDO HIJO!** - Duncan camino hasta quedar en frente de Rev y frunció el ceño acercando su rostro al de su hijo.

- **¿Quieres oír un secreto mocoso? No soy tu puto padre, cuando me case con tu madre ella ya estaba embarazada de un maldito drogadicto, la única razón por la que te mantuve vivo fue porque ella hizo un ultimo arreglo para que todo el dinero este a tu nombre, pero debió pensarlo dos veces antes de casarse con uno de los mejores abogados que tiene este jodido país, ahora todo me pertenece a mi y tu le perteneces a ellos** - dijo señalando a un auto lleno de oficiales militares.

- **ESTAS LOCO! ERES UN MALDITO LOCO! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!**

- **Llevenselo por favor** - los hombres arrastraron a Rev dentro del auto donde fue inmovilizado por el resto de los militares a golpes - **un problema menos, ahora solo me queda Celestia y Mislead Appear** - Duncan subió a otro auto junto con los dos hombres vestidos de negro -** llevenme al instituto de Canterlot** - el auto arranco a velocidad normal y se perdió al doblar una esquina mientras el eclipse ya había tapado la mitad del sol.

* * *

Las siete amigas junto con Flash Sentry llegaron al instituto pero para su sorpresa este estaba rodeado de militares y otras autoridades, Twilight se acerco a ellos sin pensarlo dos veces e intento sacarles información.

- **Disculpen... soy Twi... digo, Star Shining, todas mis amigas somos estudiantes de esta escuela ¿que es lo que esta pasando?**

- **Eso es información confidencial, ustedes no pueden estar aquí, vayan a sus hogares** - dijo el oficial fríamente, Twilight frunció el ceño y se retiro en silencio ya que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si desobedecía una orden oficial - **lo siento chicas, pero no creo que nos vayan a dar alguna información.**

- **Tenemos que ir a la casa de la directora** - dijo Sunset Shimmer -** yo se donde queda pero es algo lejos.**

- **Puedo llevarlas en mi auto** - dijo Flash - **no estamos muy lejos de mi casa, a lo mucho 15 minutos.**

- **Demonos prisa, esto me da mala espina** - dijo Twilight mirando el eclipse que ya había completado tres cuartos del sol.

Llegaron a la casa de Flash y este puso el auto en marcha, en menos de 30 minutos ya estaban en casa de Celestia y Luna, tocaron la puerta un par de veces pero nadie les abría.

- **¿Habrán salido?** - dijo Pinkie volviendo a tocar el timbre, en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a la subdirectora Luna con una expresión de cansancio sin nombre.

- **Subdirectora Luna... ¿que le paso?** - dijo Sunset.

- **Chicas** - comenzó a toser demostrando que estaba enferma - **pasen, tenemos que hablar con ustedes** - todas entraron mientras Flash se quedaba a cuidar el auto, una ves adentro vieron a Celestia sentada en su escritorio agarrandose la cara con el cabello despeinado y los ojos rojos, aparentemente había estado llorando.

- **Directora** - Twilight corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido con cariño - **¿se encuentra bien?** **estábamos preocupadas por ustedes.**

- **Mis queridas estudiantes, lamento tanto todo lo que esta pasando en este momento, pero me temo que se vienen cosas peores.**

- **¿A que se refiere?**

- **Para salvar la escuela de la demanda tuve que hacer tratos con un hombre sucio y este nos ha traicionado, la escuela ya no nos pertenece ahora es propiedad del gobierno** - todas pusieron una expresión de confusión y asombro al escuchar eso -** pero esa no es la peor parte, Twilight... descubrieron que tus documentos son falsos y se enteraron de tu verdadera identidad, temo lo peor** - sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - **tienes que esconderte, tu y tus amigas deben esconderse y cuidar de sus familias, no se de que son capaces estos hombres.**

- **Esta bien, lo solucionaremos pero por favor no permita que esto le afecte así, no soporto verla en ese estado.**

- **No te preocupes por mi, esto es serio Twilight, ellos saben todo sobre tu historia, tienes que esconderte.**

- **AAAAAH!** - Luna comenzó a gritar mientras se agarraba la cabeza y la agitaba fuertemente.

- **¿Luna? ¿Que te esta pasando?** - Celestia fue a socorrer a su hermana.

- **Algo malo viene** - apunto con su dedo al eclipse que ya había tapado al sol casi en su totalidad - **no se porque pero lo siento, al muy malo esta pasando, no puedo soportarlo.**

- **O no...** - Twilight comenzó a retroceder mientras observaba el eclipse y luego veía la reacción de Luna - **no puede ser** - en ese momento se escucho gritar a Flash junto con el sonido de muchos autos agrupándose - **esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

La puerta fue tirada a disparos mientras un puñado de hombres vestidos como militares entraban y acorralaban a todas con sus armas, mientras tanto el eclipse finalmente tapo al sol por completo dando inicio al día mas oscuro de todos.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	13. El día mas oscuro

**13. El día mas oscuro.**

La casa de Celestia y Luna se lleno de militares que comenzaron a sacar de forma violenta a todas mientras trataban de resistirse.

- **¿Que están haciendo? COMO SE ATREVEN!** - Celestia trato de forcejear pero uno de los militares puso un arma en su cara.

-** Silencio!... cualquier resistencia será considerada una rebelión y nos veremos obligados a encerrarlos como sospechosos** - dijo el militar mientras guiaba a los demás para que sacaran a todas las chicas que estaban ya inmovilizadas.

-** ¿Sospechosos de que?**

- **De una posible amenaza terrorista, ahora vengan con nosotros.**

Todos salieron de la casa y frente a esta habían un montón de patrullas y autos del ejercito estacionados, la expresión de sus rostros era de sorpresa total, no tenían idea lo que estaba pasando, en el piso vieron a Flash Sentry casi inconsciente con serios golpes en todo su cuerpo, Twilight quiso correr a ayudarlo pero un militar se puso en medio y la tiro al piso de un golpe. Apenas se repuso logro ver a dos hombres parados al borde de la pista, uno de ellos era de piel lila y cabello blanco y el otro de piel naranja y cabello azul.

- **Duncan Drums... Huge Spector** - dijo Celestia con voz firme - **¿que creen que hacen invadiendo mi hogar y atacando a mis estudiantes?**

- **Ya no son sus estudiantes y usted ya no es mas la directora** - dijo el hombre de cabello blanco con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

- **Aun así seguimos siendo civiles, esto es una violación de nuestros derechos.**

- **Parece que no ha visto las noticias** - continuo el hombre de piel naranja - **hay un peligroso líder terrorista escondido en esta ciudad, tenemos todo el derecho de revisar cada uno de los hogares y sus habitantes para localizar a este hombre.**

- **¿Se refieren a Mislead Appear? Si ni siquiera conocen su rostro.**

- **Por eso son todas las medidas de seguridad, es una orden del gobernador Frank Sutler** - Huge Spector hizo un gesto con sus manos y todos sus hombres encerraron a las seis chicas en distintos autos.

- **Twi... twilight** - dijo Flash Sentry tratando de levantarse pero Duncan Drums se puso en frente suyo mientras sacaba una carpeta con hojas en las que figuraban un montón de nombres y fotografías.

-** ¿Eres Flash Sentry cierto?** - Flash solo lo miro con odio mientras apretaba los dientes aun en el piso - **lo tomare como un sí, llevenselo!** - dos militares cargaron a Flash y lo metieron en un auto que arranco con un rumbo distinto al de los otros seis.

- **Esperen!** - grito Sunset Shimmer - **¿que van a hacer con él?**

- **Lo mismo que hice con mi hijo... digo, con el bastardo de Rev, tu quédate tranquila que vienes con nosotros** - Sunset se quedo parada mientras tres militares escoltaban a Celestia y a Luna dentro de un auto, Celestia había abandonado toda resistencia y Luna se había desmayado, Sunset no pudo despegar su vista de ellas mientras el auto se alejaba en la misma dirección que el que se llevó a Flash, luego dirigió su mirada a Duncan Drums llena de ira.

- **Duncan! ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con "tu jefe"?**

- **Te recuerdo que es "nuestro jefe" y hablando de él es hora de que le hagamos una visita, sube al auto** - Sunset se quedo parada en su sitio pero al ver a Huge Spector junto con los militares no le quedo otra mas que obedecer resignada.

- **¿Eres el famoso Duncan Drums no?** - dijo Huge con voz juguetona caminando junto con Duncan hasta una camioneta negra - **el prestigioso abogado con empresas repartidas en 7 países distintos.**

- **5 países, las revistas siempre exageran la información.**

- **¿Así que mandaste a tu hijo a ese infierno? Eres incluso mas frío que yo.**

- **Nunca fue mi hijo y si lo fuera realmente merece que le enseñen por las malas a no hacer lo que se le da la gana.**

- **Entonces elegiste el sitio correcto** - los dos subieron a la camioneta que era conducida por un hombre vestido de negro - **ahora solo queda el resto de los estudiantes que están en la lista ¿sabes por casualidad que tienen todos ellos en común para que el gobernador los quiera en ese lugar?**

- **No tengo idea ni me importa, ahora tengo un ultimo asunto pendiente que arreglar con mi viejo jefe** - el auto arranco a velocidad normal mientras en el oscuro firmamento el eclipse mantenía al sol oculto a excepción de un anillo brillante que lo rodeaba.

* * *

Cayo la tarde y en una fabrica abandonada un hombre que portaba una curiosa mascara roja con una sonrisa triste estaba sentado frente a su ventana escuchando música clásica mientras veía como una gran cantidad de autos con el sello del ejercito grabado en sus puertas se detenía frente a la fábrica.

- **SEÑOR!** - un hombre joven de piel crema y cabello negro entro muy agitado a la oficina.

- **¿Por que tan agitado Vic Raff?** - dijo el enmascarado sin mostrar el menor signo de preocupación.

- **Ese maldito de Duncan, NOS A TRAICIONADO!**

- **Lo se** - Mislead Appear se levanto de su silla y camino hasta una caja fuerte.

- **¿Que hacemos ahora?**

-** ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando conmigo Vic Raff?** - comenzó a manipular la cerradura de la caja.

- **Toda mi vida señor.**

- **Entonces** - abrió la enorme puerta revelando que dentro habían un montón de mascaras junto con grandes bolsas de dinero, tomo con delicadeza una mascara amarilla y circular con una sonrisa inocente y cerro la caja con suavidad - **es hora de que tomes mi lugar** - luego abrió un cajón en su escritorio y saco una extraña caja que tenía una palanca.

- **Entiendo perfectamente señor.**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Los militares tiraron la puerta y comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el edificio, entraron a todas las habitaciones encontrando todo tipo de armas y drogas incluso en una de ellas vieron un montón de cadáveres aun en estado de descomposición.

- **Son unos malditos enfermos** - dijo uno de los militares tapándose la nariz por el pútrido olor que emitían los cuerpos - **encuentren a ese desgraciado!**

Todos los soldados revisaban cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera al fondo de un pasillo.

- **Solo falta esta** - dijo uno de ellos disparando a la cerradura y entrando forzosamente - **QUIETO!** - dijo apuntando con su arma al hombre que portaba una mascara roja con una sonrisa triste - **se acabo Mislead Appear** - el hombre enmascarado saco detrás suyo la misteriosa caja y sostuvo la palanca con su mano - **NO PUEDE SER... MALDITO LOCO!**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

A muchos metros fuera del edificio, Duncan Drums junto con Huge Spector y Sunset Shimmer observaban la tremenda explosión que se había producido del otro lado del puente, el jefe de los oficiales y la chica de cabello color fuego estaban con la boca abierta pero Duncan solo sonreía sin mostrar los dientes mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- **Será mejor que vayamos a atender a sus subordinados oficial.**

- **Mierda!, esto me va a costar una vida de papeleo** - dijo Huge agarrándose la cabeza mientras los tres caminaban hasta quedar cerca del destruido edificio que ardía en llamas.

- **Parece que finalmente se acabo la pesadilla del hombre enmascarado** - a lo lejos se escucho el sonido de unas sirenas de bomberos - **no creo que tarden mucho en llegar, supongo que habrá que informar al gobernador.**

- **Él ya esta enterado** - dijo Huge cerrando su celular -** y también me dio nuevas ordenes** - camino hasta unos cuantos escombros entre los que se podía ver unas cuantas mascaras tiradas con leves quemaduras, tomo la que mas intacta estaba que era de color verde con cara de duende y se la puso mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a Duncan y Sunset.

- **¿Que estas haciendo?** - dijo Duncan Drums mirándolo con extrañeza.

- **Esta ciudad esta bajo nuestro control mientras Mislead Appear ande suelto, gracias a eso cerramos todas las salidas y tenemos la autoridad para vigilar a los civiles... ¿me explico?**

- **Ya entiendo, necesitamos a un Mislead Appear vivo y trabajando.**

- **Así es** - se quito la mascara mostrando su maléfica sonrisa - **Mislead Appear no puede morir, no hasta que el gobernador diga que podemos olvidarnos de él, esas fueron sus ordenes.**

- **No hay ningún problema cualquiera puede ponerse una mascara y grabar un vídeo ahora esta en nuestras manos, en cuanto a ti** - dijo señalando a Sunset Shimmer quien lo único que había hecho hasta ese momento era observar todo con ira en sus ojos - **creo que ya esta claro lo que te va a pasar, después de todo también eres una terrorista aunque solo te encargues de enviar correos electrónicos, eso es mas que suficiente para encerrarte de por vida** - los bomberos llegaron junto con el resto de los militares - **hasta nunca Sunset Shimmer... ENCIERRENLA!** - los militares metieron a Sunset dentro de otro auto, no ofreció ninguna resistencia simplemente apartó la mirada de los dos hombres que ahora dominaban esa ciudad.

- **Hora de ir con el pez gordo, el resto de los militares se encargaran de juntar a todos los estudiantes que estan en la lista** - dijo Huge Spector y ambos volvieron a la camioneta negra.

* * *

La tarde avanzaba y el eclipse se mantenía en su misma posición, las calles eran un desastre ya que los militares estaban invadiendo muchos hogares y sacando a algunos jóvenes a la fuerza mientras sus padres rogaban que no se los llevaran, rogar y llorar era todo lo que podían hacer ya que cualquier intento de resistencia era castigado con una bala en la cabeza como ya había pasado con muchos de ellos.

Un joven de piel gris y cabello negro caminaba tranquilamente en medio del infierno que se había armado prestando atención a todo lo que veía, se detuvo frente a una mujer que estaba golpeando a un militar para que no se llevara a su hijo pero el militar la tiro al piso de un golpe en la cara con su arma y luego le puso el cañón en la cabeza, estuvo a punto de dispararle pero sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y al voltear la vista se encontró con un par de ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente.

- **¿Que estas mirando mocoso?** - le dijo el militar a Cybrian Spear quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos y el militar se quedo helado al sentir la mirada tan fría del joven, para él era exactamente como la de un cadáver - **Deja de mirarme! ¿Acaso quieres que te pegue un tiro a ti también?**

- **No gracias** - contesto Cybrian con gran calma en su voz - **tu estas haciendo tu trabajo y yo el mio, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo soldado** - después de decir eso se dio la vuelta haciendo un gesto con su mano como despedida, el militar volvió a mirar a la asustada mujer y en ves de dispararle decidió guardar el arma e irse junto con sus compañeros y el joven que acababan de secuestrar mientra la madre lloraba desconsoladamente aun tirada en el piso. Siguió caminando por unos minutos viendo como los militares entraban a los hogares y sacaban gente por la fuerza, todos eran jóvenes estudiantes, se llevó una mano a la cabeza frotándose la frente y luego saco su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero.

- **Hola** - respondió una voz grave al otro lado de la linea telefónica.**  
**

**- Soy yo, Corazón Mecánico.**

**- Dime, ¿que esta pasando?**

- **Es tal como te lo dije, todo esto es un infierno, el eclipse fue la señal, los militares están secuestrando gente por todas partes, todos son jóvenes estudiantes.**

- **¿No tendrías que estar alerta entonces?**

- **No tengo de que preocuparme, ya se que tienen todos ellos en común, todos son los que fueron purificados por los elementos de la armonía durante el ataque de Sunset Shimmer.**

- **¿Como saben los militares quienes fueron exactamente?**

- **Ahora tienen el control de la escuela, debieron revisar las cintas de seguridad y buscar sus identidades en los registros, me sorprende que hayan sido tan idiotas como para guardar algo como eso** - hubo un corto silencio mientras se escuchaba el sonido de papeles siendo firmados - **entonces... ¿que hago ahora?**

- **Necesito mas detalles de la invasión, quiero que observes todo con cautela también quiero informes sobre la situación política de ese mundo y que no te atrapen por nada en el mundo.**

- **No hay problema, tendrás ese reporte mañana a la mañana** - colgó el celular pero al mirar atrás noto que tres militares armados iban tras él - **nota mental** - dijo para si mismo mientras se echaba a correr - **nunca hablar por celular en medio de un operativo militar, estos tipos son mas cuidadosos de lo que pensé** - logro meterse en un pasadizo pero para su mala suerte noto que este no era mas que un callejón sin salida - **esto no estaba en mis planes.**

- **Alto ahí!** - en la entrada del callejón se podía ver a los tres militares con sus armas en mano corriendo por el pasadizo a pocos metros de girar en la ultima vuelta.

- **Estoy comenzando a cansarme** - metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un curioso reloj color dorado opaco - **es hora de ver de lo que es capaz este juguete** - apretó un botón y las manecillas empezaron a moverse sin control alguno.

- **Deténgase ahora mismo o... ¿a donde se fue?** - los tres hombres se miraron confundidos mientras observaban el sitio completamente vacío y sin ningún lugar por donde escapar - **olvidenlo** - se retiraron a paso lento sin darse cuenta que desde el techo Cybrian los estaba observando.

- **"Aun no se como parar el tiempo como lo hace el idiota del sombrero que tengo por jefe pero me alegro que esto haya funcionado"** - guardo el reloj y se dio la media vuelta buscando algun lugar por donde bajar - **"eso estuvo cerca, creo que es hora de ir a ver quien es el pez gordo detrás de esto"**

* * *

La tarde se hacía eterna mientras el eclipse se mantenía aun en su sitio, oscureciendo tanto el día como los corazones de las personas, frente a la secundaria de Canterlot seis camionetas militares se estacionaban mientras bajaban un grupo de militares junto con las seis amigas, esperaron unos minutos y llego una camioneta negra de la cual bajaron Duncan Drums y Huge Spector junto con un par de hombres vestidos de negro.

- **Parece que ya tenemos todo listo** - dijo Duncan mirando unos archivos - **ahora solo queda esperar a que venga el gobernador.**

- **¿QUE PRETENDEN HACER CON NOSOTRAS?** - grito Rainbow Dash con su mirada llena de ira - **TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS ENFERMOS!** - apenas pudo terminar la frase antes de ser golpeada por un militar.

-** Hey!** - grito Huge Spector - **trata de no matarla, es importante para el jefe.**

- **Lo siento señor** - se disculpo el militar mientras Rainbow se levantaba con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

- **Mira nada mas, que espectáculo** - del cielo bajaron tres helicópteros negros y se estacionaron en medio de la entrada donde pudieron mientras otros 10 se quedaban en el aire - **supongo que es lo de menos para recibir al hombre mas poderoso de este mundo.**

Todo parecía transcurrir normalmente para ellos pero no se percataban que desde el techo de la escuela un joven de piel gris los estaba grabando con una cámara de gran acercamiento.

- **Interesante** - dijo Cybrian ajustando la lente de la cámara - **parece que finalmente vamos a ver quien es el famoso gobernador** - de dos de los helicópteros bajaron unos hombres vistiendo uniformes militares de alto rango y se ponían en fila haciendo un saludo formal mientras se habría la puerta del ultimo helicóptero y unos zapatos negros muy bien lustrados entraban en contacto con el suelo - **¿me están jodiendo? tiene que ser una maldita broma.**

El hombre comenzó a caminar mientras las chicas lo veían con ira a excepción de Twilight cuyo rostro solo expresaba un asombro y miedo indescriptibles.

- **No puede ser** - dijo con voz casi apagada mientras contemplaba la imponente figura que tenía en frente suyo - **esto no puede estar pasando.**

- **¿Por que mi mira así señorita Sparkle?** - Twilight se quedo mirando fijamente al rostro de ese hombre de piel gris y cabello negro oscuro pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus hipnotizantes ojos rojos - **parece que hubiera visto una sombra.**

- **No puedes ser tu** - Twilight retrocedía con gran temor mientras sus amigas la miraban confundidas - **es imposible!**

- **Mas respeto con el gobernador Frank Sutler, el hombre mas poderoso de este mundo** - dijo un militar forzándola a arrodillarse.

- **Parece que sabes quien soy** - dijo el gobernador acercando su rostro al de Twilight - **y eso me intriga ya que jamas nos hemos visto personalmente, ¿o acaso sera que también tengo una copia del otro lado del espejo?**

- **¿Como sabes eso?**

- **Tu historia dio la vuelta al mundo y nosotros por supuesto fuimos los primeros en realizar todas las investigaciones, teníamos muchos planes que realizar pero desgraciadamente** - le lanzo una fuerte bofetada a Twilight marcando su rostro - **tuviste que romper el maldito espejo y estropearlo todo.**

- **Usted no entiende, no tiene ni idea de lo que hay del otro lado ahora mismo.**

- **CÁLLATE! Lo único que hay para nosotros son tierras, tierras que podemos someter y explotar, con recursos que en este planeta son cada ves mas escasos, ¿tienes idea de lo que es vivir en un mundo que tiene los años contados? Pronto los recursos de este planeta se agotaran y entraremos en un estado de emergencia.**

- **Si ustedes fueran mas amables con esta tierra tal ves duraría mucho mas.**

- **No te pedí ninguna explicación** - volvió a golpear a Twilight - **no me interesa lo que pase con este planeta siempre y cuando asegure nuestra existencia y el estilo de vida que con mucho esfuerzo e conseguido adaptar para sus habitantes.**

- **Su estilo de vida esta terminando con este planeta y pronto terminara con ustedes.**

- **No sera necesario, TRÁIGANME SUS COSAS!** - otro militar saco la mochila de Twilight de la camioneta y la lanzo a los pies de Frank Sutler.

- **NO!... Aleje sus sucias manos de mis cosas!**

- **¿Que pasa señorita Sparkle? ¿Tiene miedo de que encuentre algún objeto personal femenino?... REVÍSENLO!** - un par de soldados abrieron la mochila y entre otras cosas personales sacaron cinco gargantillas y una corona con una estrella morada - **excelente, esto si que es excelente.**

- **NO LO HAGA!** - el gobernador tomo los elementos de la armonía entre sus manos y una gran y siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- **Finalmente, tengo en mis manos un poder mas allá de este mundo, estas cosas mezcladas con nuestra tecnología nos convertirán prácticamente en dioses, SEREMOS DIOSES!**

- **Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que representan los elementos, jamas podrán tener acceso a su poder.**

- **Mi estimada Twilight Sparkle, aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para estudiar estos artefactos hasta saber como explotar su energía** - le entrego los elementos a un hombre con bata de científico que los guardo en un contenedor con un símbolo de radiactividad - **solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tengamos acceso a una fuente de energía ilimitada y ya no nos haga falta tener que seguir explotando este miserable planeta, pero antes tendremos que asegurarnos de que no exista otra forma de abastecerse y finalmente todas las naciones vendrán a pedirme de rodillas unirse a mi gobierno solo para mantener el estilo de vida al que están tan acostumbrados.**

- **USTED ES UN ENFERMO!** - Rainbow volvió a gritar a pesar de su herida.

- **Parece que tus amigas están en contra de mi autoridad, seguramente se preguntaran para que las junte a todas aquí** - chasqueo los dedos y uno de los militares saco un comunicador y a los pocos segundos llegaron tres camionetas mas - **ustedes son las portadoras de estos artefactos, hicimos una investigación de lo que ocurrió hace dos años y medio cuando Sunset Shimmer intento atacarlas con su propio poder, ¿adivinen que descubrimos?** - volvió a chasquear los dedos y muchos hombres sacaron forzosamente a un grupo de personas que tenían dentro de las camionetas.

- **¿Big Mac, Applebloom, Grany Smith?** - dijo Applejack viendo como los militares apuntaban sus armas a las cabezas de sus parientes que no dejaban de llorar consumidos por el miedo.

- **Applejack!** - grito Applebloom.

- **Por favor! No les hagan daño, se los ruego** - el tirano solo chasqueo los dedos y de la otra camioneta sacaron a Swettie Bell y a sus padres.

- **Papá! Mamá! Swettie!** - grito Rarity viendo como eran tratados de la misma forma que los Apple - **¿que les van a hacer?** - finalmente de la tercera camioneta sacaron a los señores Cake junto con sus hijos.

- **Señor y señora Cake!** - grito Pinkie con desesperación, por primera ves en mucho tiempo estaba experimentando lo que era no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos - **no se preocupen** - su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos a humedecerse - **todo va a estar bien.**

- **Como les decía** - Frank Sutler se alejo unos pasos - **ustedes tienen una fuerte conexión con los elementos ya que en su interior aun conservan los valores que los alimentan, yo no quiero quebrar esos valores ya que sin estos los elementos dejarían de funcionar y me serían inútiles pero para debilitar esa conexión solo tengo que quebrar sus mentes... FUEGO!**

**...**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

_**...**_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

_**...**_

Los militares descargaron todo el contenido de sus armas sobre los indefensos civiles que tenían en frente, los cadáveres habían quedado prácticamente irreconocibles ya que sus rifles usaban balas de gran calibre que terminaron desfigurando los cuerpos hasta convertirlos en masas deformes llenas de sangre. La expresión de Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie no tenía descripción alguna, ya no había terror en sus rostros, el miedo y la ira se habían extinguidos y fueron reemplazados por un vació emocional total, ya no quedaban mas ganas de vivir en sus ojos.

- **MALDITO!** - Rainbow le aplico una llave al militar que la estaba sosteniendo y consiguió lanzarlo al piso, corrió poseída por la furia hasta el gobernador quien solo se quedaba parado mirándola con su siniestra sonrisa, estuvo a segundos de golpearlo pero fue inmovilizada a golpes por otros soldados - **voy a matarte! eres un maldito sádico!**

- **Paciencia elemento de la lealtad, ya les va a tocar su turno... pueden llevarse a las otras tres, ya saben a donde tienen que ir** - los militares jalaron a Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie y las metieron a todas en una sola camioneta que partió con un rumbo desconocido - **parece que tu vas a ser la mas difícil de quebrar, tratare de ser creativo.**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Tres militares cayeron muertos al piso, para sorpresa de todos un total de diez autos llenos de hombres armados les cayeron de sorpresa dando inicio a un combate entre militares y los actuales terroristas.

- **¿Nos están atacando? ¿Acaso son suicidas?** - Frank Sutler tomo los elementos de la armonía y subió de vuelta al helicóptero - **ustedes dos ¿que diablos están esperando? ¿acaso se quieren quedar?** - Duncan Drums y Huge Spector subieron junto con el gobernante - **SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!** - le grito al chófer quien encendió la maquina y la puso en marcha mientras el resto de los oficiales se encargaban de eliminar a los atacantes.

- **¿Quienes son estos tipos?** - dijo Rainbow tomando de la mano a Fluttershy y ayudando a Twilight a levantarse - **tenemos que aprovechar y salir de aquí.**

Las tres se echaron a correr pero a pocos metros del tiroteo dos autos se detuvieron en frente de ellas y de estos bajaron cinco hombres todos con los rostros cubiertos por pasamontañas e intentaron secuestrar a las chicas.

-** Corran!** - grito Twilight pero fue atrapada por dos de ellos.

- **Suéltenla!** - Rainbow comenzó a defenderse de uno que intentaba detenerla y de un golpe en el cuello logró dejarlo inconsciente, luego se volteo y vio como los otros dos que quedaban perseguían a Fluttershy y estaban a punto de atraparla - **Fluttershy!** - corrió a toda velocidad y se lanzó encima de ellos tirándolos al piso - **corre!** - se levantaron rápidamente y la noquearon de un golpe en la espalda, cuando levantaron las miradas Fluttershy ya no estaba por lo que se conformaron con cargar a Rainbow y a Twilight quien ya estaba dentro de la camioneta e irse de ese lugar.

El resto de los terroristas fueron eliminados sin ningun problema por los helicopteros que se quedaron ahí mientras uno de ellos volaba con un rumbo desconocido llevando a Duncan Drums, Huge Spector y a Frank Sutler quien sonreía mientras cargaba el recipiente con los elementos de la armonía. Terminado el tiroteo la zona fue despejada y solo se quedaron unos cuantos militares vigilando, dentro de la escuela un joven de piel gris trataba de salir con mucha dificultad de un ducto de ventilación y termino cayendo al piso, se recompuso rápidamente y saco su teléfono celular.

- **¿Hola?** - contesto una voz grave.

- **Si hola! Soy yo... Corazón Mecánico, acabo de salir de un tiroteo** - Cybrian Spear comenzó a caminar por los pasillos asegurándose que no haya nadie.

- **¿Que pudiste observar?**

- **Permiteme contestarte con otra pregunta... si King Sombra esta muerto en Equestria dime ¿que diablos hace una contraparte suya de este lado del espejo?**

- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

- **El gobernador Frank Sutler es exactamente igual que Sombra.**

- **No es posible.**

- **¿Acaso tengo motivos para mentirte?**

- **Entonces la información que tenemos sobre el espejo es incorrecta.**

- **¿No se tomaron la molestia de estudiar bien esa cosa antes de mandarme aquí?**

- **Mejor dime que mas viste.**

- **Frank se llevo los elementos de la armonía y a tres de las portadoras a quien sabe donde, la Lealtad y la Magia fueron secuestradas por los terroristas y desconozco el paradero actual de la Bondad.**

- **¿Eso es todo? ¿No pudiste ser mas observador?**

- **Cuando diez helicópteros están sobrevolando la zona mientras vacían sus ametralladoras sobre un grupo de terroristas es difícil esconderse y grabar al mismo tiempo... ¿sabes eso no?**

- **Esto es un desastre, la información es muy poca, ahora no sabemos que es de los elementos ni de sus portadoras, voy a tener que cancelar toda la operación hasta que las cosas se aclaren.**

- **Si cancelas la operación tomate la molestia de sacarme de aquí también, detesto este jodido lugar y ya estoy cansado.**

- **Te necesito alerta y observando, eres el único que puede moverse libremente en ese mundo ya que no podemos meter a nadie mas, fue bastante difícil conseguirte esos documentos auténticos.**

- **¿Tienes algo mas que decirme? Ya estoy cansado.**

- **Por lo menos trata de ubicar a la Bondad.**

- **Haré lo que pueda apenas encuentre la forma de salir de aquí sin que me vean... cambio y fuera** - guardo el celular y se asomo a la entrada principal, ahí estaban los militares caminando en círculos - **"no tengo tiempo de esperar a que estos tipos se muevan"** - saco su reloj de bolsillo y lo observo con desconfianza - **"mas vale que esta cosa todavía tenga energía o estoy muerto"** - apretó un botón y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, mientras tanto el eclipse apenas empezaba a moverse.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

* * *

**NA: Ya nos estamos acercando al final del primer acto de este fic, dejen sus reviews y amenazas de muerte en la casilla y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Adiós armonía

**NA: Aquí les traigo el capitulo mas largo y también el mas pesado hasta ahora, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios, son la mejor motivación para continuar escribiendo, en cuanto a las preguntas solo déjenme decirles que a partir de ahora puede pasar cualquier cosa.**

* * *

**14. Adiós armonía.**

El eclipse finalmente se estaba moviendo poco a poco liberando al sol, las calles habían quedado desiertas ya que el operativo de los militares había causado un gran temor en todos obligandolos a esconderse en sus hogares. Fluttershy corría a todo lo que podía aguantar su cuerpo hacia el único lugar en el que podría encontrar ayuda, el refugio de animales de los hermanos Green, toco la puerta desesperadamente y un joven de piel verde claro le abrió.

- **Fluttershy** - dijo Mind secándose la cabeza con una toalla, aparentemente se había dado una ducha - **¿que te pasa? ¿por que estas temblando?**

- **Mind... necesito su ayuda** - Fluttershy comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Mind quien solo podía corresponder su abrazo - **se llevaron a las chicas y no tengo idea de que van a hacer con ellas, no pude hacer nada para salvarlas, por favor tienes que ayudarme.**

- **Esta bien... tranquilízate un poco** - la tomo de los hombros y le regalo una sonrisa sincera que logro calmar sus nervios - **vamos adentro y me cuentas mejor que fue lo que paso.**

- **Okey** - ambos entraron pero lo que Fluttershy no notó fue que Mind le estaba poniendo muchos seguros a la puerta y guardaba la llave.

- **Entonces... cuéntame, ¿que es lo que te asusta?**

- **Unos hombres atacaron la escuela y se llevaron a Rainbow y a Twilight, las demás fueron secuestradas por el gobierno y no tengo idea de que van a hacer con ellas...**

**- Ya veo, te sientes asustada cuando no tienes alguien que te proteja -** el joven se sentó a su lado.

**- No es eso lo que me asusta, estoy preocupada por ellas, estan el peligro y no puedo hacer nada, tienes que ayudarme a buscarlas.**

**- ¿Por que las querrías de vuelta? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que te han hecho todo este tiempo?**

**- ¿A que te refieres? Ellas son mis amigas.**

**- No es cierto, ellas solo quieren tener a alguien débil en su grupo para sentirse fuertes, te lo digo por experiencia ya que he pasado por eso toda mi vida y también lo he negado, hasta ahora - **Fluttershy observo el rostro de Mind cambiar a uno mas siniestro.

- **Mind... ¿donde estan Eco y Crystal?**

- **Ellos no importan, estoy hablando contigo de otra cosa ¿por que me cambias el tema? - **Fluttershy lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro seriamente.

**- ¿Donde están... Eco y Crystal Green? - **Mind se sorprendió por la actitud de la tímida joven de cabello rosa pálido se encogió de hombros y se levanto de su asiento caminando hasta la ventana.

- **Ellos te están esperando arriba, anda... ve a saludarlos** - Fluttershy sintio un raro presentimiento así que subió rápidamente las escaleras solo para encontrarse con los cuerpos mutilados de los hermanos Green, aterrada solo pudo taparse la boca e intentar correr en sentido contrario pero Mind apareció justo detrás suyo - **¿que pasa Fluttershy? ¿acaso te doy miedo?**

- **PORQUE LE HICISTE ESO A LOS HERMANOS!? ELLOS ERAN TUS AMIGOS**

- **Eso creí yo también al principio** - comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente mientras su rostro iba cambiando por uno de ira - **creí que me tomaban en serio, que me querían, pero la luna me abrió los ojos.**

- **¿La luna?**

- **Así es, yo hablo con ella** - su rostro ahora formaba una risa enferma - **ella es mi verdadera amiga, es quien me mostró la verdad y me salvo de mi propia debilidad, toda mi vida estuve bajo la sombra de Eco, supuestamente el me estaba defendiendo pero la verdad es que solo estaba incrementando su propio ego mientras yo me volvía cada ves mas dependiente, mas débil.**

- **ESO NO ES CIERTO!** - las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Fluttershy - **él te quería y Crystal también te consideraban parte de su familia y tu los asesinaste.**

- **Parece que tus amigas te han domesticado a tal punto que no eres capaz de aceptar la realidad como yo lo hago, no hay problema con eso** - la tomo del brazo con fuerza y acerco su rostro al suyo - **quédate conmigo y olvídate de ellas, después de todo ya son historia.**

- **¡ALÉJATE DE MI!** - Fluttershy se soltó y trato de correr pero Mind la alcanzo y sostuvo con mucha fuerza, mas de lo que naturalmente poseía y luego le dio una tremenda bofetada provocando que cayera por las escaleras quedando seriamente lastimada.

- **¡Eres una maldita zorra! Creí que me amabas, o ¿será que simplemente estabas jugando con mis sentimientos?... como lo han hecho los demás toda mi vida ¿es así no? solo estabas provocandome **- Mind bajo las escaleras lentamente mientras Fluttershy solo retrocedía agarrándose la cabeza sin poder levantarse del suelo por el dolor - **¿Sientes ese olor? Es el olor del miedo, ¿es excitante no?** - la tomo con fuerza de los brazos y la levanto poniéndola de espaldas frente a la pared.

- **¿Que estas haciendo?**

- **Vas a amarme Fluttershy... quieras o no.**

Lo ultimo que pudo escucharse fueron los gritos de auxilio de Fluttershy desde el exterior del local que fueron muy breves, después solo un silencio sepulcral y un dolor tan fuerte que no podía ser expresado verbalmente.

* * *

El eclipse seguía su curso y en una especie de campo de concentración militar decenas de helicópteros llegaban y liberaban a una gran cantidad de jóvenes entre los cuales estaba Flash Sentry seriamente golpeado. El sitio era un campo de tierra llano y frente a este había un gran edificio con soldados armados vigilando por los balcones y otros mas desde unas torres de vigilancia.

-** Flash!** - un joven corpulento de piel crema y cabello color turquesa se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levantarse - **¿que diablos te paso viejo?**

- **¿Ba... Bass?** - dijo Flash abriendo los ojos con dificultad - **¿donde estamos?**

- **No tengo idea, pero veo muchos rostros conocidos, ¿que es lo que tienen en mente estos tipos?** - él músico ayudo a Flash a caminar ya que estaba realmente lastimado.

-** Bass, dime si ves a Twilight y a sus amigas por algún lado, aun no puedo ver bien.**

- **Lo siento Flash, no veo a ninguna de ellas.**

- **ATENCIÓN!** - un hombre de piel naranja y cabello azul vestido como oficial se presento en frente de todos - **soy el general Huge Spector, ustedes ahora están bajo mi cuidado, no tienen derecho a hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, cualquier cosa que necesiten se las proporcionaremos a su debido tiempo, ahora son propiedad del gobierno - **Flash trato de abrir los ojos pero solo pudo hacerle el tiempo suficiente para notar quien era el hombre que hablaba a través del altavoz rodeado de un puñado de soldados.

- **Yo conozco a ese tipo.**

- **¿Que dijiste?**

- **Es el jefe de la policía en nuestra ciudad.**

- **Pues parece que lo ascendieron a general muy rápido, olvídate de él, tenemos que pedirles ayuda médica, parece que te hubiera arrollado un auto.**

-** ¿Donde esta Twilight?**

- **E estado observando, en total somos como 100 y ella no esta entre nosotros y tampoco sus amigas.**

- **¿Puedes ver a Sunset Shimmer en algún sitio?**

- **Tampoco la e visto a ella.**

- **Maldita sea** - se toco la cabeza y al retirar su mano la sintió húmeda, aun no podía ver pero sabía que era una mancha de sangre - **esos malditos me golpearon de tal forma que apenas me puedo acordar que paso con ellas, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos.**

- **Deja de hablar y camina** - dijo su compañero de banda ayudándolo a caminar - **por lo que dijo ese hombre solo podemos esperar a que nos digan que hacer.**

- **Eso es lo que mas me inquieta.**

- **¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAN DICIENDO?** - un joven de piel morada y cabello negro que llevaba un par de lentes negros se adelanto del resto del grupo y se puso a unos metros del ahora general mientras los soldados se preparaban sus armas, a pesar de eso el joven no mostró el menor temor - **CON QUE DERECHO NOS HAN SECUESTRADO DE NUESTROS HOGARES Y ENCERRADO EN ESTE LUGAR SIN DARNOS EXPLICACIÓN ALGUNA!**

**- Esa voz - **Flash Sentry trato de abrir sus golpeados ojos con dificultad y pudo ver al joven que gritaba hecho una furia** - ¿Hudson Blues?**

**- ¿QUIEN SE CREEN QUE SON PARA HACERNOS LLAMAR "SU PROPIEDAD"? ESTE ES UN PAÍS LIBRE POR ESO PAGAMOS NUESTROS MALDITOS IMPUESTOS ¿NO ES ASÍ?**

- **Dije que no hagan preguntas** - Huge saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo lanzo con gran puntería dándole justo en la frente al joven que comenzó a tambalearse mientras sus lentes negros caían al suelo y se rompían.

- **HUDSOOOOON!** - La multitud entro en pánico y comenzaron a correr por todas partes, Flash se olvido de todo su dolor por un instante y abrió completamente los ojos viendo como el cuerpo de su amigo caía en cámara lenta al piso, saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y se alejo de Bass Trhob quien se había quedado en shock al ver la muerte de Hudson Blues quien también era su amigo, el joven de cabello azul corrió a pesar de las heridas y el dolor solo para caer rendido a unos pasos del cuerpo de su amigo, se golpeo la cara contra el piso pero no le importo y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta poner sus manos sangrantes sobre el cadáver del joven - **amigo...** - las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos morados por los golpes mientras agachaba la cabeza y se lanzaba a llorar sin consuelo sobre el pecho de su amigo quien aun mantenía sus ojos abiertos con el cuchillo clavado en la frente.

- **CÁLMENSE TODOS!** - Huge Spector hizo un gesto con su mano y los soldados comenzaron a disparar al suelo a pocos metros de los estudiantes aumentando el pánico entre ellos pero acorralándolos en un espacio cada vez mas reducido - **la información la proporcionamos nosotros, todos ustedes serán trasladados a una de nuestras instituciones mas importantes en un rato, ahora guarden silencio.**

**- Muévete niño **- uno de los soldados aparto a Flash de una patada mientras otros dos cargaban el cuerpo de Hudson Blues y lo lanzaban dentro de un contenedor.

- **MALDITOS!** - Flash se arrastraba apretando los dientes pero los soldados no le dieron importancia alguna - ¡**SON UNOS SANGUINARIOS!**

- **Flash tranquilo** - Bass Trhob lo ayudo a levantarse y lo contuvo ya que este aun trataba de correr - **tranquilízate! no me obligues a usar la fuerza contigo.**

- **¿Acaso no lo viste? Mataron a Hudson.**

- **¿Y QUE CARAJO PIENSAS HACER AL RESPECTO?** - Flash se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de su amigo que también tenía los ojos rojos por las lagrimas - **ESTA MUERTO YA! ¿Acaso quieres que te maten a ti también?**

- **Bass...** - el corpulento joven se tranquilizo y soltó a Flash quien se tambaleo un poco pero luego recupero el equilibrio.

- **Las cosas son así Flash, se realista** - se limpio las pocas lagrimas de sus ojos - **ahora solo estamos nosotros, no dejes que te maten a ti también.**

- **Lo se** - trato de dar unos pasos pero nuevamente estuvo a punto de caer por suerte Bass fue mas rápido y lo sostuvo antes de que su cara toque el piso de nuevo.

- **Será mejor esperar a que ese "general" de las ordenes, tal ves ahí dentro se tomen la molestia de curar tus heridas.**

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente las gigantescas puertas de la estructura que tenían en frente se abrieron dejando salir a otro grupo de soldados que se pararon frente al general Huge haciendo un saludo militar, este camino hasta quedar en medio de la entrada y levanto el altavoz.

- **El complejo que tienen en frente suyo es una prisión de máxima seguridad y al mismo una de las mas grandes instalaciones de investigación del gobierno **- los estudiantes se miraron entre si confundidos - **seguramente habrán escuchado una que otra cosa acerca de este lugar, por motivos de seguridad es que esta ubicado en medio del desierto que es donde nos encontramos ahora mismo, su ubicación exacta no les será revelada pero solo les puedo asegurar que en el supuesto caso que alguno de ustedes intente escapar no duraran ni tres días antes de que la sed y el calor consuman sus cuerpos - **el temor y la desesperanza lleno los rostros de los jóvenes - **así que esta en sus manos cooperar con nuestra investigación o serán libres de elegir la muerte que mas les guste ¿alguna pregunta?** - ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra después de ver lo que paso con el ultimo que se atrevió a hablar - **así me gusta, todos serán asignados a distintas habitaciones que compartirán junto con dos compañeros, desgraciadamente el papeleo fue muy molesto así que algunos tendrán que convivir con uno que otro de nuestros huéspedes, espero que aquellos que tengan esa suerte puedan llevarse bien con ellos - **en ese momento Bass Trhob levanto la mano mientras que con el otro brazo ayudaba a Flash a estar de pie** - habla muchacho.**

**- ¿Se nos proporcionara atención medica? - **Flash lo miro sorprendido y Huge simplemente sonrió.

**- Claro que si, después de todo los necesitamos con vida... bueno, con unos cuantos es suficiente - **hizo unas señas con las manos y dos soldados se acercaron a Flash y lo tomaron sin mucho cuidado.

**- Hey... ¿que hacen? ¿a donde me llevan? -** no tenía fuerzas para resistirse y tampoco era una buena opción así que solo giro la cabeza y vio como Bass Trhob lo miraba con una expresión que reflejaba preocupación pero al mismo tiempo impotencia, lo subieron en una camioneta y esta arranco hacia el interior del enorme complejo.

- **No se preocupen** - el general de piel naranja se subió a otra camioneta junto con dos de sus soldados - **ustedes también van a entrar pero primero necesito que firmen algunas cosas, recuerden que no tienen opción así que no intenten hacer trampa** - la camioneta arranco en la misma dirección que la otra mientras un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro llegaban cargando unos papeles y obligaban a los estudiantes a hacer una fila.

* * *

Un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón era despertado con un balde de agua fría, se levanto exaltado y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, estaba dentro de una celda vistiendo un uniforme naranja y tres hombres corpulentos estaban parados en frente suyo riendo, uno de ellos cargaba un balde vacío, tiro el balde al piso y agarro al hombre con fuerza mientras lo miraba de forma siniestra.

- **¿Me recuerda oficial?** - Pierce Cross soltó un leve suspiro y luego sonrió de forma inocente.

- **Tomas Strong, cuanto tiempo, parece que tu y tus amigos han estado haciendo ejercicio.**

- **Así es Pierce, y ahora vamos a hacer ejercicio con tu cara.**

- **Inténtenlo** - Pierce cambio su expresión por una sonrisa confiada y se preparo para lo que venía.

Tomas Strong levanto su puño listo para descargar toda su furia sobre el rostro del ex oficial pero este fue mas rápido y le dio un rodillazo en sus partes intimas obligandolo a bajar la guardia, entonces aprovecho la oportunidad y le propino un gancho en la barbilla, sus compañeros no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, uno de ellos se abalanzo directo a Pierce pero este lo esquivo y uso el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Tomas como escudo dejando que su compañero terminara el trabajo cosa que lo enfureció mucho mas, el otro tomo una silla que estaba por ahí y se la lanzo pero en un rápido movimiento este la tomo y dio una vuelta devolviéndosela con mucho mas fuerza de la que este se la había lanzado cosa que lo izo retroceder muchos metros cayendo encima de un par de reos que estaban caminando por ahí, estos se molestaron y empezaron a golpearlo, el resto de los presos comenzaron a animar la pelea mientras otro grupo se juntaba para ver pelear al ex oficial contra el otro compañero de Tomas Strong, todos gritaban como monos mientras los dos contrincantes se movían analizando cada movimiento del otro pero para sorpresa de Pierce el criminal saco un cuchillo y trato de apuñalarlo pero este daba saltos cortos evitando el contacto directo con él hasta que su rival dio un paso muy largo y este aprovecho para aplicarle una llave en el brazo que portaba el cuchillo obligandolo a soltarlo con un grito de dolor, luego le propino un rodillazo en el abdomen y termino con un cabezazo que lo dejo completamente fuera de combate.

Todos los presos estaban extasiados por el combate gritando como locos y aplaudiendo, Pierce levanto la vista y vio lo que tenía a su alrededor, comenzó a girar sobre si mismo viendo a su "publico" y por un momento sintió ganas de levantar los brazos y gritar como ellos lo hacían pero un viejo recuerdo vino a su mente, uno en el que un hombre algo mayor vestido de oficial se bajaba de un auto frente a una casa, de la puerta de esta un niño de no mas de 10 años salía corriendo emocionado por ver a su padre vivo un día mas ya que sabía perfectamente que con el trabajo que tenía cada ves que salía había cierta probabilidad de que no regresara, el recuerdo fue corto pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de ese estado en el que estaba a punto de entrar.

- **TODOS QUIETOS!** - un grupo de oficiales entro a la escena acorralando a los reos con sus armas, uno de ellos que parecía ser el de mayor rango se acerco a Pierce con cara de pocos amigos - **miren que tenemos aquí, hace unos días eras uno de los mejores oficiales que esta agencia pudo tener y ahora estas armando el caos en una prisión estatal.**

- **Bueno...** - Pierce se rasco la cabeza mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa inocente - **supongo que usted sabe mas de prisiones que yo, debería de estar acostumbrado a ver escenas como estas.**

- **Todos aquí son unos animales, solo mírelos.**

- **Defender la integridad de uno mismo o de alguien mas no es cosa solo de animales señor, también lo hacen los humanos** - el oficial frunció el ceño y se puso mucho mas cerca de Pierce quien no retrocedió ni un centímetro y tampoco borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

- **Es idea mía o me esta sermoneando un criminal.**

- **No soy un criminal señor, fui inculpado.**

- **Eso dicen todos los bastardos aquí.**

- **Le aseguro que le estoy diciendo la verdad señor.**

- **Pues adivina que... no te creo un carajo** - el oficial escupió en el rostro de Pierce quien solo bajo la mirada y se limpio con la manga de su uniforme - **encierrenlo en solitario! A PAN Y AGUA!** - tres soldados escoltaron a Pierce que no ofreció ninguna resistencia. Los presos lo adulaban por su impresionante demostración en combate y eso que ni siquiera había mostrado ni la mitad de lo que realmente era capaz de hacer.

* * *

El eclipse continuaba su camino pero el día aun se veía bastante oscuro, frente a un edificio blanco tres camionetas se estacionaban y de ellas bajaban un grupo de militares escoltando a tres chicas, una de cabello rubio, otra de piel blanca y cabello violeta y finalmente una de cabello rosa, las tres tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros y no dejaban de temblar.

- **Vamos caminen!** - grito uno de los soldados dándole un empujón a Applejack, las tres comenzaron a caminar sin ánimos, en sus rostros se podía ver un shock terrible, se podría decir en ellos que prácticamente habían perdido las ganas de vivir.

Las puertas del sitio se abrieron dejando salir a dos hombres corpulentos vestidos completamente de blanco que miraban a las nuevas pacientes con una extraña sonrisa en sus rostros.

- **¿Ellas son las que envía el gobernador?** - le pregunto uno de ellos a un soldado.

- **Así es, no nos importa lo que hagan con ellas con tal de que se queden en encerradas aquí y que nadie y repito NADIE sepa su ubicación... ¿quedo claro?**

- **Si se trata de Frank Sutler quien es quien para negarle algo** - el hombre soltó una risa y se encogió de hombros - **por supuesto que los favores se pagan con favores** - el soldado levanto su arma sacandole la sonrisa tipo.

- **No nos tomes por tontos, eso ya lo arreglamos con el encargado de este sitio, si quieren algún hueso pidanselo a él** - retiro el arma e hizo un gesto para que el resto de los soldados escoltaran a los tres elementos de la armonía.

Estaban caminando por un pasillo completamente blanco iluminado solo por unos cuantos focos que colgaban del techo, todo se veía muy limpio, demasiado en realidad, del otro lado de algunas de las puertas se podían escuchar gritos dementes y uno que otro llanto, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación muy grande con tres camas, en ese momento les inyectaron unos sedantes y se quedaron completamente dormidas.

- **¿Vendrán por ellas en algún momento?** - pregunto el hombre que sostenía la jeringa.

- **Por lo que tengo entendido lo único que quiere el gobernador es borrarlas del mapa, pero las necesitamos con vida, así que parte de su trabajo es que no se mueran por nada en el mundo.**

- **No se preocupen, en este manicomio tenemos de todo y sabemos como tomar las medidas de seguridad adecuadas en caso de que intenten... ya sabe, suicidarse.**

- **Contamos con ustedes, es indispensable que se mantengan con vida, al menos hasta que termine la investigación** - el soldado hizo un saludo militar y se retiro junto con su equipo, el hombre de blanco llamo a unas enfermeras para que les cambiaran la ropa a las chicas y luego las ataran a las camas de forma que no puedan moverse.

Pasaron un par de horas y el eclipse parecía llegar a su etapa final, sin embargo el día seguía igual de gris ya que un grupo de nubes dificultaba el paso de los rayos del sol, la tarde estaba por caer y Applejack comenzaba despertar con un gran adormecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

- **¿Donde estoy?** - trato de mover sus brazos y piernas pero noto que estos estaban atados a una cama - **¿que nos paso? ¿CHICAS?** - no obtuvo respuesta alguna, trato de levantar la cabeza y a su costado habían dos camas mas pegadas a la suya en las que estaban Rarity y Pinkie Pie aun durmiendo - **DESPIERTEN MALDICIÓN!**

- **¿Qu... que?** - Rarity fue la primera en reaccionar, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse en el mismo estado que Applejack, atada a una cama y vestida solo con una bata blanca - **¿que significa esto?** - el miedo comenzó a reflejarse en su rostro - **¿Applejack? ¿Pinkie?**

- **Todo se fue al diablo** - dijo Pinkie Pie aun con los ojos cerrados.

- **¿Pinkie? ¿Que estas diciendo?** - en ese momento todos los últimos recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Applejack cosa que la lleno de tristeza pero dada la situación no podía darse el lujo de deprimirse, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigas - **no digas eso... aun nos tenemos entre nosotras** - Pinkie Pie no respondió, ni siquiera abría los ojos.

- **Pikie cariño... mírame** - le dijo Rarity con una voz suave y cariñosa -** vamos... mírame** - Pinkie giro su cabeza y abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Rarity que estaba en una cama pegada a su izquierda -** todo va a estar bien ¿me oyes?, todo va a estar bien** - trato de estirar su mano a pesar del amarre para poder alcanzar la de Pinkie y la tomo tiernamente apretándola con fuerza - **debemos de ser fuertes, haslo por los señores cake y sus hijos y por tus padres, ellos habrían querido que sigas sonriendo** - eso ultimo provoco que sus ojos se humedecieran pero justo cuando iba a decir algo la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre obeso vestido de blanco.

- **Que tierno** - dijo con una voz grave y tenebrosa.

- **¿Quien es usted? ¿Por que nos tiene en este lugar?** - Applejack comenzó a forcejar con los amarres tratando de liberarse.

- **Bueno, ustedes están ahora en un manicomio privado, uno de los mejores del país así que deben de sentirse alagadas.**

- **¿Un manicomio? Pero nosotras no estamos locas.**

- **No me importa, fueron ordenes del gobernador y resulta que yo voy a ser quien se encargue de cuidarlas, y créanme que voy a cuidarlas como se merecen** - el hombre movió las cama de Pinkie Pie y Applejack a unas esquinas dejando en el medio del cuarto la de Rarity, entonces cerro la puerta de la habitación y apago la luz quedando esta iluminada solamente por la luz opaca que del eclipse solar que estaba apunto de terminar.

-** ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿DÉJANOS SALIR?** - Applejack estaba hecha una furia tratando de romper los amarres inútilmente.

-** Chicas!** - Rarity movía la cabeza tratando de ubicar a sus amigas pero lo único que podía ver era el eclipse a través de la ventana y su luz iluminaba todo su cuerpo - **"esta cosa, ¿por que me hace sentir tan mal?"** - pensó para si misma contemplando el extraño fenómeno.

- **Haber, ¿que tenemos aquí?** - el hombre obeso comenzó a caminar en círculos por la cama de Rarity mirándola con una sonrisa perversa mientras se relamía los labios - **parece que vamos a tener una larga tarde hasta que caiga la noche.**

-** NOOOOO!** - al escuchar eso Pinkie también comenzó a forcejear mientras el hombre pasaba su mano lentamente por la pierna de Rarity quien empezó a temblar y sollozar de forma descontrolada.

- **MALDITO! ALÉJATE DE ELLA! AHHHHH!** - Applejack perdió todo el control pero por mas que se revolcara era imposible romper el metal de las esposas que la sostenían a la cama.

- **Música para mis oídos** - el hombre comenzó a quitarse la bata lentamente mientras no apartaba su enferma mirada del cuerpo de Rarity.

**- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Las gruesas paredes del edificio ahogaban los gritos de impotencia de Applejack, pero afuera de este un hombre de piel azul que vestía un saco marrón y un sombrero negro estaba parado frente al edificio mirando como el eclipse estaba sobre este apunto de terminar, su rostro se veía frío pero al bajar la cabeza un par de lagrimas cayeron al piso y este solo apretó con fuerza el colgante dorado en forma de ojo que estaba en su cuello y se fue caminando sin levantar la mirada.

- **Señor** - comenzó a decir en voz baja mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada ves mas por las nubes - **tu que hiciste estos ojos solo para observar, mas no para juzgar ni para actuar, por favor perdona mi desconfianza y dale fuerza a mi corazón para soportar lo que la realidad nos revela y gracias por mantenernos entre los piadosos y no entre los que dejan morir su corazón a manos de la oscuridad que nos invade** - soltó el colgante y miro con ira al eclipse que finalmente libero al sol solo para que este fuera tapado por las nubes - **la pesadilla milenaria se ha liberado de su prisión tal como en el cuento, que la vida se apiade de este mundo y de sus habitantes **- luego comenzó a caminar hasta perderse al doblar en una esquina.

* * *

En una prisión estatal femenina, una joven de piel naranja y cabello color amarillo y rojo era escoltada dentro de una celda algo pequeña pero con todo lo necesario, lanzó un suspiro de alivio ya que temía que la vayan a meter junto con alguna otra delincuente que fuera a causarle alguno que otro problema.

- **Esos malditos** - dijo Sunset para si misma sentándose en la cama y mirando su uniforme naranja - **espero que mis amigas estén en un lugar mejor... en serio lo espero** - se recostó y trato de dormir un rato hasta que llegue el momento de cenar.

Pasaron un par de horas y ya todas las reclusas estaban sentándose en el espacio que usaban como comedor, era una gran sala de dos pisos, arriba se podían ver unos cuantos balcones que daban a otros sitios como lavanderías y demás, había suciedad a donde quiera que observara cosa que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo "es una prisión después de todo" pensó para si misma logrando mantenerse en su compostura por el momento.

Al rato ya estaban todas sentadas y comiendo mientras hablaban en tono muy elevado cosa que si le llegaba a molestar a Sunset pero no podía darse el lujo de hablar, la comida era asquerosa pero eso tampoco le importaba, siempre y cuando no la mate todo estaba bien.

- **Hey! pero que casualidad** - una voz desconocida se escucho a espaldas de Sunset quien se hizo la sorda y siguió comiendo, sabía que se dirigía a ella pero creyó que lo mejor era ignorarla - **no te hagas la especial que sabes muy bien que te estoy hablando a ti** - a Sunset Shimmer no le quedo otra, soltó el cubierto y giro lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con una chica de pelo corto y rubio que la miraba seriamente - **yo se quien eres** - Sunset miro a sus alrededores y por suerte para ella nadie le estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

- **Lo siento, pero debes de estarme confundiendo con alguien mas.**

- **No te hagas la tonta, tu historia es muy famosa.**

**- ¿De que hablas?**

**- Ya sabes, de la chica que vino de otra dimensión e intento secuestrar a un puñado de estudiantes.**

- **Eso es solo una leyenda, yo también la he oído, no hay forma de que algo como eso sea posible.**

**- Bueno, la "leyenda" dice que la joven era de piel anaranjado pálido y cabello de color rojo y amarillo.**

**- Hay millones de chicas con esa descripción.**

- **Pero resulta que yo estudie en la misma escuela antes de que me encerraran y aunque no estuve en ese momento se todo lo que paso por fuentes confiables** - los ojos de Sunset se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, había quedado expuesta, miro a todos lados asegurándose que nadie le preste atención a su conversación.

- **¿Que diablos quieres para que te calles la boca?** - la reclusa sonrió y se inclino para hablarle al oído.

- **Escúchame bien, puedo hacer que tu vida en este sitio sea muy miserable, o puedo ayudarte, todo depende de mi ¿se entiende?** - Sunset asintió con la cabeza, su mirada era retadora y sin ningún temor en ella - **hablaremos luego.**

La reclusa se alejo subiendo las escaleras y Sunset también se levanto de su asiento rumbo al baño, en encerró en una de las cabinas y comenzó a golpear la pared con fuerza, en realidad tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía llamar la atención en ese lugar, la frustración que sentía era enorme y tenía que desahogarla de alguna manera, una ves que termino salio de la cabina y se lavo la cara un par de veces frente al espejo.

- **Maldita sea** - dijo al borde de las lagrimas - **Equestria se fue al demonio, ahora este mundo también se esta llendo al demonio, ¿que acaso no se puede encontrar la paz en esta maldita vida?**

- **Te has vuelto débil Sunset Shimmer.**

- **¿Quien dijo eso?** - miro a todas partes pero aunque parezca raro estaba completamente sola en el baño - **¿quien esta ahí?**

- **Nadie esta aquí, solo tu** - giro su cabeza con algo de temor y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su reflejo en el espejo mirándola con una sonrisa siniestra tal como lo solía hacer en sus días de maldad.

- **¿Que... como es esto posible?**

- **Vamos Sunset, tu sabes que todo es posible.**

- **Pero... aquí no existe la magia, debo de estar volviéndome loca.**

- **Es cierto, este mundo no tiene ningún tipo de magia, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista el poder.**

- **No se como es que esta pasando esto ni me importa, pero se perfectamente a que te refieres y sería bueno que sepas que ya abandone toda esa basura, los elementos de la armonía me purificaron.**

- **¿En serio? Ja!** - lanzo una risa presumida - **abandonaste todo y mira en lo que te convertiste, los elementos te han vuelto débil y dependiente, tienes potencial, apenas llegaste a este mundo supiste adaptarte perfectamente gracias tu gran intelecto, aprendiste facilmente a hackear bases de datos y lograste separar a las demás enviándoles mensajes falsos y en menos de lo que esperabas ya eras la reina tres años seguidos, tu sabes que nunca has sido un poni normal, eras especial mucho mejor que el resto, tu mereces mucho mas de lo que esa tonta de la princesa Celestia no se atrevió a enseñarte.**

- **Cállate!** - Sunset se tapo la boca ya que alguien mas podría escucharla - **e reconocido el error que cometí en el pasado y comprendo porque me expulso de la academia de magia en Canterlot y no pienso caer de nuevo en lo mismo.**

- **Razona un poco, este mundo solo le ofrece sufrimiento a los que actúan de forma tan "noble" como intentas hacerlo inútilmente, yo te ofrezco crecer** - el reflejo puso su mano en el borde del espejo esperando que Sunset haga lo mismo - **vamos, vuelve a ser quien eras antes, vuelve a tu antigua gloria y dominemos este lugar tal como lo hicimos en la secundaria de Canterlot** - Sunset estiro la mano y la fue acercando lentamente al espejo.

Un par de reclusas entraron al baño hablando entre ellas pero al levantar la mirada se llevaron una extraña sorpresa, Sunset Shimmer estaba parada frente al espejo ocultando la mirada con su cabello, su puño derecho estaba sangrando y el espejo tenía una enorme raja.

- **Oye! ¿que diablos es lo que te pasa?** - dijo una de las reclusas, Sunset giro la cabeza forma tenebrosa intimidando a las dos chicas que la observaban de forma extraña pero al levantar la mirada esta simplemente las observo con indiferencia y acaricio su puño sangrante con la otra mano.

- **No pasa nada, solo que... comienzo a odiar a los espejos** - luego de decir eso salio del baño dejando un tanto extrañadas al par de reclusas que se miraron entre si sin saber que decir.

* * *

Finalmente llego la noche trayendo consigo solo mas oscuridad, las calles de la ciudad seguían vacías dando un aspecto tenebroso, en medio de estas un joven de piel gris y cabello negro estaba caminando muy agitado mirando a todas partes como buscando algo o alguien, finalmente se sentó en una banca y saco se teléfono celular.

- **Hola** - la llamada fue contestada pero nadie hablaba del otro lado de la linea - **¿hay alguien ahí? ¿hola?**

- **¿Corazón Mecánico?**

- **¿Quien mas puede ser?** - respondió el joven de forma sarcástica aunque sin demostrar emoción alguna en su voz - **¿que te pasa?**

- **Nada importante, por favor dime que localizaste a la bondad.**

- **Negativo, ya busque en todas partes, no tengo idea de donde puede haberse metido.**

- **Por lo menos sabemos que no esta en manos del gobierno ni de los terroristas, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que todo se aclare, las cosas se están moviendo demasiado rápido y no tenemos los recursos ni los agentes suficientes para actuar.**

- **Quieres decir que realmente vas a cancelar la operación.**

- **Yo no tomo ninguna decisión por mi cuenta, no tenemos opción, tu solo sobrevive y mantente alerta hasta que termine de ordenar las cosas con mis superiores, entonces veremos que hacer.**

- **Esta bien.**

- **Recuerda hacer un reporte de todo lo que encuentres.**

- **Lo tendré en cuenta** - colgó el teléfono y empezó a caminar en dirección a su actual hogar - **maldita sea, estoy tan cansado... ¿ah?** - sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y saco su reloj notando que un grupo de manecillas giraba de manera anormal - **"¿que extraño?"** - comenzó a caminar buscando el punto en el que las manecillas se movieran con mas fuerza y termino parado frente a la ventana de una casa, observo a través de ella y vio a un hombre mirándose fijamente al espejo sin mover ni un musculo - **"no entiendo, esta radiación solo puede significar una cosa y eso es contaminación psicológica"** - siguió observando al hombre por un par de minutos y este no se apartaba del espejo, finalmente se aburrió y se retiro con muchas preguntas rondando por su mente, a los pocos minutos desde el interior de la casa se escucho el sonido de tres disparos, uno detrás de otro.

* * *

Un helicóptero negro surcaba los oscuros cielos a través del desierto, en el habían dos hombres a bordo a parte del piloto, uno de ellos era un hombre mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco y el otro mas o menos de la misma edad pero de cabello negro y piel gris oscuro.

- **Señor Frank Sutler perdone mi falta de cortesía pero ¿realmente considera conveniente dejarle este trabajo a Huge Spector?**

- **No te preocupes por él Duncan, lo único que quería era darle un puesto bonito para que se quede satisfecho y se aleje de nuestro camino, solo le di un uniforme y una placa el poder lo tengo yo y se lo puedo quitar cuando se me de la gana... cambiando de tema ¿esta confirmada la muerte de Mislead Appear?**

- **Nosotros mismos contemplamos como voló su propio escondite en mil pedazos es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso.**

- **Estas subestimando a este terrorista, mis mejores soldados han tenido que lidiar con él y sus seguidores por muchos años, no creo que nos la haya dejado tan fácil... de todas formas, aun lo necesitamos con vida, así que quiero que tomes una mascara y grabes unos vídeos, con la identidad de Mislead Appear bajo nuestro control podemos sembrar el terror y al mismo tiempo poner una solución, así la población confiara en nuestro sistema y eso me mantendrá al mando.**

- **Es una gran estrategia sin duda pero... ¿no cree que sería mejor esperar a que se haya confirmado la muerte del verdadero Mislead Appear?**

- **Al contrario Duncan, si ese bastardo sigue con vida tenemos que actuar antes de que vuelva a hacer de las suyas, eso confundirá a sus secuaces y nos dará una ventaja sobre ellos, al menos hasta que se den cuenta de la verdad, no creo que dure mucho así que tenemos que ser rápidos.**

- **Me parece perfecto** - Duncan Drums tomo la mascara que habían encontrado después de la explosión y se la puso - **esto cambia completamente las cosas.**

- **Me encanta cuando la suerte juega a nuestro favor** - Frank Sutler tomo el recipiente que tenía los elementos de la armonía y lo abrió soltando un brillo que iluminaba su rostro sonriente - **no puedo esperar a ver de que son capaces estos artefactos de semejante poder, si las historias que esos cuentos antiguos hablaban sobre ellos son ciertas entonces nuestro dominio esta prácticamente asegurado.**

- **Las cosas están marchando bien, ahora solo queda esperar y ser cuidadosos** - su teléfono empezó a sonar y se quito la mascara para contestarlo - **¿Hola?** - se escucho una voz decir algo desde el otro lado de la linea y los ojos de Duncan se abrieron como platos - **¿como que no están? Las envié junto con dos patrullas... ¿fueron atacadas? y ¿encontraron los cuerpos?... no importa de todas formas ellas ya no son problema nuestro** - colgó el teléfono y vio la expresión del gobernador -** no se preocupe no es nada importante.**

- **Yo soy quien decide que es y que no es importante, así que habla.**

- **Las patrullas que transportaban a Celestia y su hermana Luna fueron atacadas, no se encontraron sus cuerpos así que se supone que fueron secuestradas.**

- **Tienes razón, no importan, lo que si estaría bueno sería localizar a las otras portadoras de los elementos.**

- **Eso puede ser complicado, no tenemos ninguna información sobre su ubicación, lo mas probable es que también hayan sido secuestradas.**

- **Ese es un problema, no me importa lo que hagan ya que si no están las seis juntas son inútiles pero si una de ellas llega a morir vamos a tener que buscar a otra portadora para alimentar a los elementos y no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo puede tomarnos eso.**

- **Lo que importa es que tiene solución.**

- **Así es** - cerro el recipiente con los elementos y comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras el helicóptero se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Eran exactamente las 3 de la mañana, un hombre vestido de negro que al mismo tiempo llevaba una mascara azul caminaba con dificultad por una calle de tierra hasta que encontró la entrada a una cloaca, se detuvo unos segundos y luego empezó a silbar una canción antigua mientras se adentraba a las profundidades de ese oscuro pasaje. Luego de unos minutos se encontró frente a frente con otro hombre que vestía una túnica azul y también traía puesta una mascara.

- **La contraseña** - dijo el hombre de la túnica azul.

- **Las estrellas la ayudaran a escapar y traerá consigo la noche eterna.**

- **Contraseña aceptada, sígueme** - ambos extraños caminaron por un rato hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal que tenía grabado el símbolo de un eclipse y toco tres veces, al rato la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron cerrándola con fuerza.

Ahora estaban en un túnel de roca oscuro y algo húmedo, iluminado solo por velas y una que otra lampara antigua, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al fondo donde un grupo de diez hombres enmascarados y con túnicas los estaban esperando.

- **¿Que es lo que has hecho durante este tiempo Mislead Appear?** - pregunto uno de ellos que en vez de mascara traía puesto un yelmo azul oscuro que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y su boca - **ese es el nombre con el que te has hecho tan famoso.**

- **Me e convertido en el líder de una organización terrorista y tengo hombres e instituciones ocultas en muchas partes del mundo, desde que nos enteramos del retorno de la magia hace dos años y medio logre mantener cerca mio a la Equestre que se quedo en este mundo luego de ser purificada por los elementos, Sunset Shimmer a trabajado conmigo sin saber nada de esto y gracias a ella e podido obtener información sobre el resto de las portadoras gracias a estas cosas** - levanto su mano y mostró lo que parecía ser un micrófono negro diminuto, imposible de ver a simple vista - **es tecnología avanzada que robamos del gobierno, por supuesto que ella nunca se entero, todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado pero fui traicionado y uno de mis subordinados mas leales se sacrifico para hacerles creer que he muerto en su lugar.**

- **Por el momento nos conviene que te tengan por muerto.**

**- ¿Y que hay del resto de mis subordinados en el exterior? Ellos no saben nada de esto, solo acudieron a mi por necesidad, sin un líder no les veo ningún futuro.**

- **No te preocupes mas por eso, la hora esta cerca y a partir de este momento tendremos una nueva guía, alguien capaz de contener toda la corrupción y la sabiduría que el espíritu de la oscuridad nos ofrece, las portadoras no son una amenaza ahora que han sido separadas y dos de ellas están bajo nuestra custodia pero debemos asegurarnos de que no mueran, sería un problema si los elementos encuentran nuevos dueños, solo las necesitamos separadas nada más** - de un rincón oscuro dos hombres salieron cargando una hamaca en la que estaba recostada la ex subdirectora Luna aparentemente desnuda cubierta por una manta blanca y de otro rincón tres hombres mas aparecieron arrastrando a la ex directora Celestia quien estaba en un estado muy lamentable.

- **¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Que quieren de mí?** - dijo con dificultad la mujer de piel blanca mientras el hombre con el casco azul arrastraba un gran espejo y lo ponía frente a la hamaca de Luna que ahora estaba en el piso -** Luna! ¿Que van a hacer con ella?!** - Celestia trato de forcejear pero los hombres la tiraron al piso por la fuerza.

-** Tranquila mujer** - el hombre del yelmo se paro en frente suyo - **el día de hoy vas a ayudarnos a liberar la verdadera naturaleza de este mundo, aquello que ha permanecido oculto por un milenio.**

- **Ya casi es hora** - dijo Mislead Appear sacando un reloj de bolsillo bastante viejo y algo golpeado, noto que eran las 3:32 - **queda un minuto** - dos enmascarados de gran musculatura levantaron a Celestia y la tiraron a los pies de Luna quien comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

- **¿Hermana?** - giro su cabeza y vio a su hermana tirada en el piso y detrás suyo uno de los enmascarados sostenía una enorme hacha listo para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de Celestia.

- **Tranquila Luna** - dijo tratando de sonar calmada pero las lagrimas en sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario - **todo va a estar bien... solo recuerda que te amo y que eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie - **el enmascarado comenzó a levantar el hacha lentamente** - SE FUERTE!**

_**¡THUD!**_

El hombre dejo caer el hacha decapitando a Celestia en el acto, los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos y su mente se quebró, la escena era tan escalofriante que algunos de los miembros retrocedieron para no mancharse con la sangre que salía del cuello de la ex directora formando un charco en el piso.

- **Es hora** - dijo el hombre del casco tomando a Luna con fuerza y poniéndola frente al espejo - **ahora dime ¿que ves?** - Luna había perdido todo rastro de razón por el shock de ver a su hermana morir de forma tan macabra, sin embargo al ver su reflejo en el espejo se vio a si misma pero de un color mas oscuro al igual que su cabello y una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

- **Pobre Luna** - dijo el reflejo - **ya no tienes nadie que te quiera y te haga compañía** - el reflejo estiro sus manos saliendo de la superficie del espejo para tocar el rostro de Luna, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes era capaz de ver eso solo ella - **mírate, tan quebrada, tan vacía y a la ves tan fuerte, tan sabía y tan inteligente, eres el recipiente perfecto.**

El cuerpo de Luna se tambaleo un poco y luego cayo desplomada en el piso, los hombres miraban la escena en silencio absoluto hasta que levantó un brazo y luego se fue levantando de forma tenebrosa dejando caer la manta que cubría su cuerpo quedando completamente desnuda, trono su cuello un par de veces y luego miro de forma siniestra al hombre con el yelmo azul.

- **Que pequeño y sucio club de bienvenida el que tienen ustedes** - dijo Luna con un tono de voz malicioso y juguetón.

- **Finalmente la corrupción y sabiduría de todo este mundo se ha canalizado en un solo ser** - dijo en voz alta el hombre del yelmo -** ¡arrodíllense ante su nueva guía!** - todos los hombres se arrodillaron a excepción de Mislead Appear y el hombre con el casco, este camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Luna y se quito el yelmo azul revelando que su rostro había sido desfigurado por graves quemaduras - **esto le pertenece su majestad** - dijo arrodillándose y entregándole el yelmo a Luna.

- **Gracias caballero** - se puso el casco y estiro los brazos en cruz, dos hombres cargaron una túnica azul con bordes negros y se la colocaron con cuidado, luego todos se agruparon en un lado y Luna se paro en frente suyo - **mis queridos súbditos, debo agradecerles por haber encontrado un recipiente tan pronto, el tiempo es oro y es momento de que la humanidad vuelva a su naturaleza tal como lo era en los antiguos y gloriosos imperios** - todos los hombres se levantaron y estallaron en gritos de aprobación - **es hora de que la corrupción tome el control de las pobres y débiles mentes de todos los habitantes de esta época y finalmente decir ¡ADIÓS ARMONÍA! ¡Y BIENVENIDA SEA LA GLORIOSA OSCURIDAD!** - una vez mas todos estallaron en gritos y ovaciones hasta que el hombre con el rostro lleno de quemaduras se acerco a su nueva reina.

- **Su majestad, es hora de llevarla a su nuevo palacio, le aseguro que se va a sentir como en casa.**

- **Eso espero, las estructuras de esta época me enferman, esta gente de hoy en día a perdido todo respeto por las culturas antiguas.**

- **No se preocupe por eso, apenas tomemos el control vamos a reformar esta sociedad como usted ordene, le explicaremos todos los detalles y los avances apenas lleguemos, me temo que tenemos una fuerte oposición.**

- **Un grupo de políticos ciegos no es problema para mi, conozco cada rasgo de la psicología humana y se como destruirla, demonos prisa... estoy ansiosa** - dijo eso ultimo esbozando una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios.

Todos fueron caminando hasta la salida del túnel detrás de su reina dejando el cuerpo decapitado de Celestia abandonado, una ves que llegaron a la entrada de la cloaca ya los estaba esperando una elegante limusina negra, Luna la miro con desaprobación y espero que un par de hombres le abrieran la puerta, subieron ella junto con el hombre del rostro quemado y Mislead Appear quien una vez adentro se sentó solo en la parte trasera y comenzó a silbar una tonada suave y armoniosa.

* * *

Dos camionetas algo viejas se paraban frente a una enorme mansión que estaba decorada con algunos toques medievales, las enormes rejas se abrieron dejándolos pasar hasta detenerse en uno de los jardines al lado de una de las entradas a la mansión, de la puerta trasera de una de las camionetas salían tres hombres cargando a una joven de piel morada y cabello negro con rayas purpuras, estaba inconsciente y la arrastraron hasta la entrada pero se detuvieron al ver que nadie salía de la otra camioneta.

- **¡Oye!** - le grito uno de los hombres al que conducía el otro auto - **¿podrías decirle a los otros que ya se pueden bajar?**

- **Ya se los dije tres veces** - contesto el conductor bajándose del auto y caminando hasta la puerta trasera más se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que esta no estaba bien cerrada - **¿que carajo?** - la termino de abrir por completo y vio a los tres hombres inconscientes y ningún rastro de su victima - **¡MALDITA SEA! SE ESCAPO!**

- **¿Como que se escapo?** - los otros tres dejaron a Twilight en el piso y se acercaron a la camioneta confirmando lo que les había dicho su compañero - **mierda... el jefe nos va a matar.**

- **Al menos trajimos a una.**

- **Igual nos van a descontar algo, no importa, ya no podemos hacer nada** - cerro la puerta y volvieron a la entrada.

Los cinco terroristas entraron a la mansión arrastrando a Twilight quien a los pocos minutos comenzó a recobrar la consciencia y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue una puerta de metal cerrándose dejándola en total oscuridad.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

* * *

**NA: Gracias a JonnyElRed por darme la idea para la escena de Fluttershy y a Jazz Garland por haberme ayudado con los nombres a lo largo de todo el fic y por prestarme a su oc Eighth Soul. Y finalmente gracias a todos por leer, recuerden contarme que tal les pareció y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	15. El ultimo en pie

**NA: La primera parte de este capitulo va a ser redactada como una narración omnisciente pero voy a contar algunos hechos de modo que solo voy a hacer un repaso de lo que saben los personajes desde sus puntos de vista y experiencias, el resto de las cosas serán reveladas mas adelante.**

* * *

**15. El ultimo en pie.**

El tiempo paso lentamente para todos en el mundo que estaba detrás del espejo, a partir de esa noche los días cambiaron, el sol apenas brillaba y eso se reflejaba en los ánimos de las personas, caminar por las calles ya no era lo mismo, mientras que a veces se podía ver a niños jugando y a la gente interactuar ahora solo se veía a las personas asustadas y cuidadosas, la cantidad de crímenes había aumentado drasticamente, se habían armado pequeños grupos opositores y las pandillas se habían vuelto cada ves mas violentas, hubo muchos conflictos entre la policía y estos últimos que naturalmente terminaban en derramamientos de sangre que se llevaban mas de una vida inocente con ellos, la naturaleza humana había caído en su totalidad y eso estaba pasando en todo el mundo

**Flash Sentry** despertaba todas las mañanas por el sonido de las sirenas en la famosa prisión a la que habían metido a todos los estudiantes que figuraban en la lista del gobierno, le habían cambiado la ropa por un uniforme gris y cortado el pelo. Las cosas hasta ahora eran muy confusas ya que no se les había dicho nada acerca del motivo de su encierro ni de los fines de este pero eso ya no le importaba a Flash, él solo se había adaptado al día a día en ese lugar el cual no era como una prisión cualquiera, tenían un trato especial, todo ahí era controlado de forma que se sentían parte de "su propiedad". Cada cinco días lo cambiaban de habitación en la que tenía que convivir con dos personas mas, naturalmente eran prisioneros acusados de crímenes tan atroces dignos de ser encerrados en ese lugar haciendo que en ves de convivencia se convirtiera en una lucha por sobrevivir, curiosamente cada ves que estaba en una situación critica algún soldado entraba y ponía orden, "¿POR QUE DIABLOS TIENEN QUE ESPERAR HASTA ESE MOMENTO?" se preguntaba constantemente, en un par de veces se encontró con uno que otro compañero de clases pero todavía no sabía nada sobre su amigo Bass Trhob y el tema era que nunca los dejaban caminar solos por el complejo militar, siempre iban escoltados por alguien a todas partes, hasta ahora no había vuelto a salir a campo abierto lo único que conocía eran los pasillos que recorría junto con algún militar que no retiraba el arma de su espalda hasta que aya llegado a su destino, era como un gran laberinto sin salida, tampoco es que pudiera escapar ya que en el caso milagroso que lo hiciera moriría en medio del desierto.

Muchas preguntas frecuentaban su mente por las noches, ¿que habría sido del resto de sus compañeros? ¿estarían vivos? ¿que sería de Twilight y sus amigas? ¿estarían ahí también? Eso ultimo llamaba mucho su atención, la rutina a la que estaba sometido era la peor prisión incluso mas que la habitación en la que estaba encerrado, naturalmente en las prisiones estatales dejan a los reos interactuar entre ellos, los sacan a campo abierto, les permiten practicar deporte, les permiten estar informados acerca de lo que pasa en el mundo exterior, ahí no había nada de eso, estaban todos encerrados en el mismo complejo sin embargo no se habían vuelto a ver la cara nunca mas, si uno de ellos fuera claustrofobico ya habría muerto por la falta de espacio abierto, no es que los pasillos fueran estrechos pero estar tanto tiempo sin ver el cielo desesperaba a cualquiera, su habitación no tenía ventanas solo un ducto de ventilación muy pequeño, todo eso sumado a que el único momento en el que estaba solo era cuando se encerraba en el baño hacía que la desesperación aumentara a cada segundo por lo que opto por bloquearse y vivir cada día como si no importara nada. En realidad cada ves que se ponía a pensar en el porque de ese trato tan especial lo único que llegaba a concluir era que debía ser alguna especie de tortura psicológica, es como si estuvieran esperando que se canse y deje salir toda su humanidad, tendrían que ser alguna especie de conejillos de indias para algún tipo de experimento enfermo, era lo único que podía pensar.

**Sunset Shimmer** también despertaba en una prisión, pero esta era una común y corriente, desgraciadamente el hecho de no tener a tres soldados vigilandola todo el tiempo como lo era con Flash la ponía en un gran riesgo, una de las reclusas sabía su secreto, por suerte era la única pero si llegaba a abrir la boca todo se terminaría para ella, así que tenía que hacerle favores tanto a ella como a sus compañeras, Sunset siempre fue alguien con una inteligencia prodigiosa tanto en su antigua vida poni como ahora en ese mundo en el que terminó. Entre las cosas que le pedían estaba el trafico de drogas y otros objetos entre los prisioneros y uno que otro negocio que podían manejar por ahí pero mas que nada era lo relacionado con las drogas, al poco tiempo se fue ganando el respeto de sus compañeras pero a pesar de esa supuesta seguridad que le otorgaba su nuevo trabajo había un riesgo mucho mas grande.

Todas las noches cada ves que se miraba al espejo ya no lograba verse a sí misma, veía a la otra Sunset, a la Sunset Shimmer que uso su conocimiento para separar a los estudiantes y controlar la escuela para al final robar el elemento de la magia e intentar conquistar Equestria, su reflejo la acosaba en voces mientras dormía, la tentaba a tomar el control y lo peor de todo es que podía hacerlo, tenía el conocimiento y la astucia para controlar ese lugar, lo único que tenía que hacer era matar a esa reclusa y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo sin que nadie lo supiera, todo era tan tentador, tan fácil para ella. Primero matarla, luego hacerse con el negocio de las drogas, luego avanzar y empezar a hacer tratos con los guardias y seguir subiendo hasta llegar con el encargado de todo ese lugar, podría usar sus conocimientos en informática para serle útil en cosas que había escuchado por ahí, ese hombre estaba mas sucio que todas las reclusas y asesinas juntas, finalmente eso la llevaría a obtener un puesto importante para ellos, deshaciéndose de la competencia sería indispensable y a partir de ese momento cualquier cosa podría pasar, podría pedir lo que quiera.

Golpeo el espejo una vez mas pero esta ves sin romperlo, se había mantenido digna hasta ahora, los elementos de la armonía si que habían hecho su trabajo en ella pero la pregunta era ¿por cuanto tiempo mas?

**Pierce Cross** no la tenía nada fácil contando con el hecho de que el 20 por ciento de los criminales que estaban en esa prisión habían sido capturados por él, siempre estaba metido en alguna pelea que gracias a su duro entrenamiento policial había sabido manejar muy bien pero la autoridad de ese lugar lo terminaba encerrando en solitario, lo único que podía hacer era seguir entrenando, no descuidarse, debía de ser mas fuerte, pero mas que su cuerpo tenía que entrenar su corazón y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de la humillación y la preocupación no debía dejar de luchar. "Dicen que en este mundo nadie hace nada por otros sin pedir nada a cambio, vamos a demostrarles lo contrario" era lo que le decía su padre todo el tiempo y estaba agradecido de haber conocido en su vida a muchas otras personas que compartieran el mismo pensamiento.

Los días pasaban y los conflictos aumentaban, ya no era solo una cuestión de fuerza, era un cuestión de autoridad, si quería sobrevivir ahí tenía que ser astuto por mas que le doliera, se había ganado cierta reputación entre el resto de los reos así que era hora de comenzar a formar vínculos. ¿Tenia miedo de dejarse corromper?... ninguno en lo absoluto, estaba mas que seguro y firme en sus intenciones y objetivos, esos principios no se los podría quitar nadie al igual que su sonrisa, si había algún alma honesta en ese lugar tendría que encontrarla y comenzar a poner un orden a todo ya que lo único que hacían los carceleros era enterrar los cuerpos de quienes eran asesinados por los propios prisioneros sin importarles en lo mas mínimo la identidad de estos, solo en el papeleo.

Desgraciadamente para las portadoras de los elementos las cosas no estaban nada bien, en un manicomio privado desde una de las habitaciones todas las noches se podía escuchar apenas unos gritos ahogados por las gruesas paredes de esta y al cabo de una hora salían dos hombres con una perversa sonrisa en sus rostros y algo sudados. **Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie** no la estaban pasando nada bien, aunque para el dolor de Applejack los hombres solo se habían concentrado en sus dos amigas mientras lo único que ella podía hacer era retorcerse sobre su cama a tal punto que parecía que estuviera al borde de un ataque epiléptico y gritar hasta que la garganta le doliera, parecía que eso los excitara mas ya que de rato en rato se volteaban a verla y reían a carcajadas mientras continuaban con lo suyo, su mente no iba a tardar en quebrarse, no le habría importado lo que le hicieran a ella pero ver a sus dos amigas sufrir de esa forma simplemente era mas de lo que podía soportar, no iba a aguantarlo mucho mas tiempo, no mas.

De **Twilight Sparkle** lo único que se sabía es que fue encerrada en una habitación oculta dentro de una colosal mansión de aspecto medieval, dos veces al día un hombre bajaba las oscuras escaleras y se paraba frente a la puerta de metal, abría una pequeña reja que estaba abajo y deslizaba un plato de comida, luego la cerraba y volvía a subir las escaleras, del otro lado de la puerta solo se podían escuchar un llanto silencioso lleno de impotencia y preocupación.

De **Fluttershy** nada se supo luego de la noche en que se formo el eclipse, se le vio entrar al refugio de animales una ves y nunca mas salio, aunque de ves en cuando se veía a un joven de piel verde claro salir de compras y luego volver al refugio que con el paso del tiempo se había descuidado mucho a tal punto que parecía un edificio abandonado y algunos animales escapaban por las ventanas rotas.

Finalmente **Rainbow Dash**, quien supuestamente fue secuestrada por los terroristas al igual que Twilight sin embargo al abrir la camioneta solo encontraron a tres hombres inconscientes, luego de interrogarlos descubrieron que realmente iban cuatro hombres en ese auto y que fue este ultimo quien tomo por sorpresa a los demás y los noqueó, la identidad del cuarto hombre nunca fue identificada ya que todos ellos llevaban pasamontañas para esconder sus rostros y en el registro de la operación solo estaban ellos tres mas los conductores y el equipo del otro auto por lo que lo interpretaron como una infiltración, tampoco se volvió a saber nada sobre el paradero de Rainbow Dash en los últimos tres meses.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado y en un cuarto con muy poca iluminación se veía una figura femenina encapuchada reflejar su silueta sobre un caldero con agua, viendo a los alrededores se podía apreciar que el cuarto tenía apariencia tribal, habían pequeños estantes con libros de aspecto muy antiguo, las paredes eran de piedra y la estructura era algo deforme, no había luz eléctrica solo una antorcha encendida colgando del techo, la entrada era estrecha y completamente deforme, no había puerta apenas tenía el espacio suficiente como para que entre una persona delgada. La mujer encapuchada tira un polvo verde sobre el caldero y este comienza a reflejar una serie de imágenes sueltas en las que se pueden observar los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos después del gran eclipse solar, finalmente termina con una escena en la que se ve al gobernador Frank Sutler parado en medio de una gran planta de energía, a su lado hay un par de científicos los cuales se ven extremadamente cansados, mirando mas de cerca la instalación se puede observar que en el edificio central hay una cámara conectada a cientos de cables y dentro de esta están los elementos de la armonía dentro de contenedores especiales brillando mientras les extraen toda la energía posible siendo que esta es ilimitada.

- **Que patético** - dijo la mujer lanzando otro puñado de polvo verde y ahora el caldero reflejaba una gigantesca mansión de aspecto medieval desde fuera, la imagen fue avanzando recorriendo cada pasillo de la estructura viendo como dentro de esta todos los hombres usaban mascaras y vestían trajes muy finos y las mujeres caminaban completamente desnudas usando mascaras también, los únicos que no compartían ninguna de estas dos condiciones eran aquellos que se encargaban del servicio domestico y de la cocina, la escena siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una enorme habitación en cuya entrada se extendía una larga y fina alfombra roja que terminaba en una especie de trono, sentado en este trono estaba Luna con dos mujeres desnudas y enmascaradas a sus lados sirviendole una copa de vino, ella estaba usando una túnica azul con bordes negros, estiro su mano izquierda para tomar el vino y con su mano derecha acariciaba el yelmo azul que reposaba sobre una pequeña mesa de oro a su lado, su sonrisa demostraba una gran maldad y confianza, la escena siguió avanzando hasta que se perdió en sus profundos ojos azules luego de eso solo se vio oscuridad total - **ese si que puede ser un problema... un gran problema** - dijo la encapuchada dándose la vuelta.

- **Mi señora** - un hombre de gran musculatura entro con algo de dificultad por la estrecha entrada de roca, su piel era verde zafiro pero en tonos mucho mas claros, tenía el torso desnudo y llevaba un pantalón marrón algo gastado.

- **¿Que pasa ahora? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?**

- **Lamento interrumpirla** - se postro ante la encapuchada - **ha llegado un hombre que dice trabajar con el gobernador Frank Sutler, quiere hablar con usted.**

- **Lo se, ya tenía prevista su llegada** - al salir de la habitación que resulto ser una cueva escondida en medio de una gran cantidad de vegetación se encontraron en medio de una jungla, caminaron un rato llegando a un campo abierto donde un helicóptero los estaba esperando y parado frente a este un hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco.

- **¿Sabe algo señora? Nos fue imposible ubicarla en sus tierras y estuvimos así de cerca de usar la fuerza contra uno de sus guardias para que nos diga donde se encontraba** - dijo Duncan Drums con un pie sobre la plataforma del helicóptero.

- **Se que no viajaste un día entero desde el otro lado del mundo solo para molestarme con tu sarcasmo pobre abogado ambicioso** - se quito la capucha revelando que era una mujer joven y hermosa de piel morena y cabello lacio de color verde esmeralda pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era sus profundos ojos verdes que parecían brillar cuando sonreía.

- **¡Vaya! Me dijeron que eras una bruja de mas de 300 años, para mi te ves muy joven - **dijo el abogado con claro sarcasmo y escepticismo.

- **Ustedes los políticos creen que lo saben todo cuando en realidad su conocimiento es completamente inútil fuera de su jaula, y retomando el tema de la ubicación este solo es el lugar donde vengo a prepararme para el futuro, así que si realmente estas tan apurado como yo deja de molestarte y vamonos de una vez a mis tierras, en el camino hablaremos sobre negocios.**

- **Pero que carácter, no te dicen bruja solo por hacer cosas raras ¿cierto Crysalis?**

La mujer no respondió solo lo miro con molestia y ambos subieron al helicóptero que se puso en marcha mientras el gran hombre de piel verde se despedía con cortesía desde el suelo. Ya en medio vuelo pasaron por toda la jungla, un viaje corto que no duro mas de 30 minutos y luego comenzaron a sobrevolar un enorme desierto de arena.

- **Como te estaba diciendo** - ambos estaban hablando mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez - **el negocio del petroleo es una fachada, tu sabes muy bien que si el gobernador quisiera tomar estas tierras ya lo habría hecho por la fuerza.**

- **Se perfectamente lo que pasa por la mente del gobernador Frank Sutler y también por la tuya** **Duncan Drums** - hizo un movimiento poniendo en jaque a Duncan.

- **¿En serio? Que miedo.**

- **Se que toda tu vida has estado exprimiendo hasta la ultima gota de sangre a todos aquellos con los que has hecho tratos, incluida tu esposa a la que supuestamente amabas pero después de su muerte te las arreglaste para mandar a su hijo a una prisión de máxima seguridad junto con los pobres estudiantes que ahora le pertenecen al gobierno como conejillos de indias.**

- **¿Te tomaste la molestia de investigarme? ¿Acaso eres una admiradora?** - la voz del abogado aun sonaba sarcástica.

- **También se que traicionaste a tu ultimo jefe, ese hombre misterioso... ¿como se llamaba?... Mislead Appear, el peligroso líder terrorista.**

- **Eso te lo pudo haber dicho cualquiera** - dijo mirando el tablero de ajedrez tratando encontrar una salida pero parecía tener la partida completamente perdida.

- **También conozco tus verdaderas intenciones para haberte ofrecido a hacer un viaje tan largo y molesto, ahora planeas traicionar al mismo gobernador Frank Sutler y quieres mi ayuda y mis influencias para eso ¿no es así?**

- **Me rindo** - dijo acomodando las fichas del tablero - **mira, hasta ahora me has demostrado que tienes un gran intelecto, pero no vine aquí a que me "leas la mente", por favor no trates de engañarme, soy abogado y no creo en todos esos cuentos de magia con los que mantienes la influencia sobre tu gente... ahora si podemos ponernos serios y...** - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Crysalis pego su rostro al suyo y lo miro con sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

- **Escúchame bien "abogado"** - su voz sonaba amenazante y sus ojos comenzaban a emitir un brillo apenas perceptible - **no vine aquí a hacerte creer en nada, vine porque yo también estoy interesada en derrocar al gobernador, pero conozco tu naturaleza ambiciosa y traicionera así que déjame ponerte algo en claro** - Duncan Drums comenzaba a sentirse realmente nervioso, unas cuantas gotas de sudor bajaban por su barbilla - **si huelo en ti la mas mínima intención de traicionarme o de usar a mi gente créeme que te lo voy a hacer pagar... y no quieres saber como la han pasado los que lo han intentado** - se alejo rápidamente y volvió a su asiento, Duncan estaba respirando agitadamente, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio la frente.

- **Okey esta bien, si quieres hacerlo a tu manera no tengo ningún problema.**

- **Mientes muy bien, pero ya estas advertido, ahora sigamos hablando del tema - **el helicóptero continuo volando por el desierto hasta quedar encima de una enorme ciudad en la que se podían observar unas cuantas instalaciones petroleras.

Una hora después de que se alejaran de la jungla el hombre de piel verde zafiro volvió a la cueva para limpiar y ordenar las cosas pero noto que el caldero seguía brillando, trato de ignorarlo pero su curiosidad fue mas fuerte y al asomar la vista noto que corrían un grupo de imágenes lo cual no le sorprendió ya que su maestra le había mostrado que era capaz de hacer muchas cosas valiéndose de conocimientos ocultos pero aun así no podía comprender nada de lo que veía.

- **¿Que sera eso?** - se preguntaba mientras la imagen recorría una ves mas la planta de energía donde tenían a los elementos y se detenía en un edificio de por lo menos 5 pisos lleno de científicos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de metal que tenía un símbolo de riesgo biológico, el joven acerco su rostro para ver mejor la imagen pero solo se llevo un tremendo susto - **AAAHHH!** - se escucho un rugido bestial y el agua del caldero exploto salpicándose por todo el lugar, el hombre de piel verde se levanto algo shockeado por el susto y observo el desastre - **"diablos, ahora si que voy a tener trabajo limpiando todo esto, tal ves lo mejor sea informar a mi señora... aunque, puede que me castigue seriamente por hurgar en sus cosas"** - pensó para si mismo tomando un trapo dispuesto a secar toda el agua.

* * *

Así eran las cosas en el mundo ubicado al otro lado del espejo, espejo que ya no existía mas, espejo que fue destruido para salvar ese mundo de una amenaza que jamas llegarían a comprender de un mundo que jamas tendrían que conocer, pero ese mundo aun existía, sumido en el caos y la oscuridad pero aun así existía.

Ahora en el devastado reino de Equestria se podía ver a los ponis plagados con sus cuerpos llenos de venas negras explotando a los pobres prisioneros obligandolos a hacer trabajos forzados sin ninguna recompensa además de dolor tanto físico como emocional. El cielo en esa región se había quedado en un estado crepuscular ya que la princesa Celestia no alcanzo a terminar de bajar el sol antes de que empiece la invasión y ya no había nadie que termine el trabajo. Por estos cielos del ex castillo de las princesas sobrevolaban un grupo de dragones negros lanzando llamaradas demostrando su poder, Equestria no era el único reino caído a manos de la misteriosa plaga que empezó con una expedición de un grupo de grifos al norte congelado, expedición de la cual jamas regresaron y que fue el inicio de un grupo de misteriosas desapariciones que finalmente se resolvió como la invasión de los plagados que alguna ves fueron seres con corazón y alma.

Todos los reinos cayeron a manos de estos seres, las tierras de los ponis, grifos y minotauros se convirtieron en las capitales principales donde fabricaban sus armas usando a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban de cada especie, los reinos pequeños como los Changeling o los Diamond Dogs incluso el mismo Imperio de Cristal fueron destruidos por completo y abandonados.

Ahora... una figura equina encapuchada caminaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve rumbo al norte del imperio de cristal mas allá de las montañas de hielo, lugar al que fueron los grifos a modo de expedición y regresaron convertidos en esas cosas, la tormenta estaba a su favor ya que dificultaba la visibilidad pero este poni iba equipado con unos lentes que cubrían todo su rostro y le facilitaban ver en medio de la tormenta, lo único que no llegaban a cubrir era un cuerno azul demostrando que era un unicornio. Siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver unas luces a lo lejos, con mucho cuidado se fue acercando hasta que llego a un acantilado, entonces se agacho para poder contemplar mejor la increíble escena que tenía en frente.

- **Así que aquí fue donde comenzó todo** - dijo con una voz femenina mientras observaba el panorama, una gran cantidad de ponis y otras especies todos con las famosas venas negras recorriendo sus cuerpos en su totalidad estaban postrándose una y otra ves agrupados de tal forma que formaban un circulo alrededor de algo, algo muy pequeño estaba enterrado en el hielo pero emitía un resplandor oscuro, la unicornio puso un casco sobre los lentes y apretó un botón logrando que las lunas se estiraran como si se tratara de un par de binoculares, ahora con una visión de largo alcance trato de ubicar entre la multitud de plagados esa cosa a la que estaban adorando y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver un cuerno rojo enterrado en medio del hielo, este emitía un resplandor morado oscuro y sobre la base en la que estaba enterrado se podía ver a través del hielo un grupo de ramificaciones como si fueran raíces - **sabía que no habíamos acabado del todo con este maldito... ¡un momento! ¿acaso eso es?** - volvió a apretar el botón haciendo retroceder las lunas para tener una vista mas panorámica y vio que todos los plagados se movían dándole paso a tres grifos y dos changelings manchados de sangre que estaban cargando un cofre.

- **¡Hermanos y hermanas!** - grito a todo pulmón el grifo que sostenía el cofre - **FINALMENTE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, LO HEMOS ENCONTRADO!** - levanto el cofre y todos los plagados estallaron en muestras de aprobación y euforia - **ahora que tenemos esto nuestro rey volverá a la vida y finalmente seremos el único reino supremo sobre este planeta** - un grupo de plagados se alejo del resto y en un segundo se convirtieron en dragones negros y comenzaron a lanzar enormes llamaradas de fuego al cielo en señal de victoria - **¡A LLEGADO EL MOMENTO!** - todos se apartaron dándole paso al grifo que abrió el cofre y saco nada mas ni nada menos que el corazón de cristal intacto, aunque su brillo se había apagado al no existir mas alegría en ese mundo con la cual pueda alimentarse - **¡Mi señor!** - se arrodillo en frente del gran cuerno rojo y levanto el corazón de cristal - **hemos recuperado aquello que una ves le perteneció, es momento de que lo use para volver y tomar lo que siempre fue suyo por derecho, le aseguro que esta ves no hay nada que pueda detenerlo.**

Entonces la tierra empezó a moverse y el hielo se rompió dejando salir unas raíces negras que tomaron el corazón de cristal y lo fueron envolviendo hasta cubrirlo por completo, el corazón continuo absorbiendo las oscuras raíces que salían debajo del suelo congelado y todas se conectaban con el cuerno, finalmente la ultima raíz corto conexión con el cuerno rojo y este apago su brillo, ahora el corrompido corazón de cristal estaba flotando en medio de todos los presentes y para sorpresa de la unicornio que observaba todo gracias a sus lentes especiales este comenzó a latir y por cada latido unas venas crecían a su alrededor hasta tomar la forma de un unicornio, luego las venas se fueron haciendo cada ves mas solidas hasta formar un esqueleto y este esqueleto se iba cubriendo de carne, el espectáculo era estremecedor, se veía con claridad como le iban creciendo todos los órganos debajo de la estructura osea de este ser hasta que finalmente comenzó a crecer la piel, era una piel gris oscuro, una ves que termino el proceso el nuevo poni reencarnado descendió lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, entonces le creció la cola y la crin, ambas negras como la mas profunda oscuridad y al final le creció el pelaje del mismo color que su piel. La criatura seguía sentada con los ojos cerrados mientras los plagados se le iban acercando lentamente.

- **¿Mi señor?** - dijo con temor el grifo plagado que había llevado el cofre.

- **Mi súbdito** - respondió con voz de ultratumba el unicornio reencarnado mostrando sus afilados colmillos y abriendo los ojos de golpe, estos eran verdes con centro rojo y una oscura aura morada brotaba de ellos, se levanto y todos lo observaron asombrados hasta que se envolvió en llamas negras que al disiparse revelaron al mismo King Sombra con su armadura, corona y la capa roja - **¡FINALMENTE VUELVO A CAMINAR ENTRE LOS VIVOS!** - todos los plagados estallaron en gritos y los dragones negros lanzaban sus poderosas llamas al aire - **¡ES MOMENTO DE RECUPERAR MI LUGAR Y LUEGO PREPARÉMONOS PARA SURCAR LAS TIERRAS MAS ALLÁ DEL OCÉANO, ES HORA DE QUE EL MUNDO ENTERO SE UNA A NUESTRO REINADO, ES HORA DE QUE TODO Y TODOS CAIGAN A MANOS DE LA PLAGA! ¡MI PLAGA!**

La unicornio encapuchada comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin ser vista por esas criaturas, una ves que se alejo lo suficiente hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza y desapareció en un haz de luz.

En el antiguo imperio changeling que estaba ubicado debajo de la tierra en medio de un desierto, luego del asesinato de la reina Crysalis los plagados decidieron destruir todo ya que no había mucho que salvar, ni siquiera se llevaron esclavos ya que los changelings morían instantáneamente por la falta de energía vital así que infectaron a todos los que pudieron y se fueron dejando el imperio desolado. Ahora estas tierras subterráneas estaban llenas de ponis, grifos y todas las demás especies que sobrevivieron a la invasión de sus reinos, incluso habían changelings entre ellos, todos estaban ocupados en distintas tareas a excepción de los que estaban heridos que eran muchos y descansaban en un espacio que habían improvisado como hospital.

Una unicornio estaba dándole de comer a un changeling herido recostado sobre un colchón en el piso respirando agitadamente.

- **No desperdicie alimento conmigo** - dijo el changeling con los ojos cerrados - **sin energía vital moriré de todas formas, no importa si me alimento o no.**

- **No te preocupes** - respondió la unicornio levitando un trapo con su magia y secando la frente del changeling - **nuestra gobernante fue por el corazón de cristal, si logramos encenderlo su energía sera mas que suficiente para que el resto de tu especie pueda recuperar sus fuerzas** - en ese momento un haz de luz de prendió en medio de la sala llamando la atención de todos.

- **¡Princesa!** - grito un grifo acercándose a ella, la unicornio se quito la capa y los anteojos revelando que era la misma princesa Luna, pero había algo distinto en ella, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y le faltaba un ala, también tenía marcas de cortes en el pecho y el lomo - **ha vuelto.**

- **Desgraciadamente no vengo con buenas noticias** - la princesa le entrego la capa y los lentes al grifo y se teletransporto hasta la cima de una roca tomando aire preparándose para dar un discurso - **¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS SOBREVIVIENTES!** - dijo con fuerza usando la voz real de Canterlot - **tengo que darles una terrible noticia** - la cara de todos cambio de una de esperanza a temor - **se que les prometí traer el corazón de cristal que la princesa Cadence dijo haber escondido en alguna parte del castillo en su lecho de muerte pero e fallado en esta misión ya que los plagados han llegado primero** - ahora los rostros de todos reflejaban decepción - **pero eso no es todo, se que es imposible de creer, pero e descubierto el origen de la plaga** - golpeo el suelo con un casco y extendió la única ala que le quedaba - **¡ESTÉN ATENTOS SOBREVIVIENTES Y MANTÉNGANSE FUERTES PORQUE KING SOMBRA HA VUELTO A LA VIDA Y LA PLAGA A RECUPERADO A SU VERDADERO REY!** - todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y alborotarse - **¡CÁLMENSE Y ESCUCHEN!**

- **¿QUE VAMOS A ESCUCHAR? SI YA NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA** - un minotauro rojo se abrió paso entre la multitud empujándolos - **ellos tienen tres reinos llenos de soldados que nos superan en fuerza y armamento, además de que el 10 por ciento de ellos pueden convertirse en dragones invencibles, ¿que tenemos nosotros? ¡SOLO MIRENOS!** - la princesa Luna guardaba silencio mientras el minotauro hablaba - **ni siquiera podemos considerarnos un ejercito, ni siquiera parecemos un reino, apenas podemos sobrevivir y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.**

- **Entiendo perfectamente la situación en la que estamos, por eso tengo una propuesta muy arriesgada que hacerles.**

- **No importa que tan arriesgado sea** - dijo un grifo entre la multitud - **nada es peor que tratar de enfrentarnos a esos plagados ahora que King Sombra ha vuelto con ellos** - el resto de los sobrevivientes comenzó a hablar exigiendo una explicación.

- **En ese caso escuchen claramente lo que les voy a decir... King Sombra planea invadir las tierras que están mas allá de los mares, mares que ninguna otra especie a logrado cruzar con vida** - todos se quedaron completamente callados ya que mas o menos sabían lo que su gobernante les iba a ofrecer - **¡TENEMOS QUE ADELANTARNOS Y VIAJAR A ESAS TIERRAS DESCONOCIDAS, ADVERTIRLES DEL PELIGRO QUE ESTÁN POR ENFRENTAR Y BUSCAR ALIADOS!** - la princesa se callo y todo el reino subterráneo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral - **es todo lo que les puedo decir**.

A los pocos segundos tres grifos gritaron levantando sus lanzas.

- **¿Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? ¡VAMOS A CRUZAR EL OCÉANO!** - ahora todo el reino estaba gritando con jubilo y gracia cosa que hizo sonreír a la princesa.

- **Princesa** - un poni nocturno se paro firme y estiro sus alas de murciélago - **mi especie esta acostumbrada a los climas extremos y la falta de sueño además podemos adaptarnos perfectamente a la oscuridad, puede contar con todos nosotros... y me refiero A TODOS.**

- **Los grifos no nos vamos a quedar atrás** - un grupo de grifos armados con lanzas y escopetas se adelanto - **esos malditos plagados saquearon nuestro reino, pero nosotros tenemos el conocimiento, con los pocos recursos que tenemos podemos fabricar armas con un poder de fuego tan potente que ni sus mejores unicornios podrían imitar** - dijo levantando una escopeta con un diseño algo rustico pero en buen estado.

- **Los minotauros podemos fabricar todos los barcos que necesiten en cuestión de días gracias a nuestra fuerza** - dijo Iron Will flexionando sus músculos mientras otro minotauro detrás suyo se hacia un facepalm - **y también somos capaces de pelear por días enteros sin descanso.**

- **Las cebras podemos servirles de apoyo médico** - dijo una cebra macho - **con los recursos que tenemos aquí nos es bastante complicado crear antídotos pero quien sabe que cosas hay del otro lado del océano.**

- **Tal ves podamos mesclar nuestros conocimientos** - dijo un búfalo anciano y detrás de él había todo tipo de animales desde cabras, jirafas, leones, etc - **debido al enfrentamiento entre nuestras especies jamas hemos compartido información pero ahora podemos intentarlo y quien sabe que cosas seríamos capaces de crear** - la cebra sonrió ante las palabras del búfalo.

- **No se olviden del resto** - dijo un Diamong Dog de gran musculatura al lado de un changeling - **tal ves en el pasado nuestros reinos estaban enfrentados.**

- **Pero es momento de que nos olvidemos de nuestras diferencias y defendamos todos juntos el mundo que hemos compartido desde los principios de nuestra existencia** - continuo el changeling.

- **¡YA ESCUCHE SUFICIENTE!** - la princesa Luna volvió a golpear el piso con su casco pero esta ves con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - **todos los sobrevivientes de cada especie junten a cualquiera que este capacitado para trabajar y pelear, también necesito parte del equipo medico, mecánicos e ingenieros** - inmediatamente todos los presentes empezaron a moverse - **¡SOMOS EL ULTIMO REINO EN PIE! ¡Y VAMOS A SEGUIR PELEANDO HASTA QUE CAIGA EL ULTIMO DE NOSOTROS!** - todos se detuvieron un instante y gritaron con aire de victoria mientras la princesa Luna observaba todo sonriendo y sintiendo que a pesar de todo aun existía una chispa de amor y armonía en ese mundo - **ojala vieras esto hermana** - dijo para si misma dejando caer una lagrima de su ojo con la cicatriz, luego hizo brillar su cuerno y se teletransporto quedando entre la multitud retomando su obligación.

Así eran las cosas en el lado opuesto del espejo, todas las especies se unían dispuestas a luchar por la supervivencia y en el mundo humano varias fuerzas estaban a punto de chocar entre ellas por el dominio de esa dimensión alterna pero escondidos en las sombras y el anonimato otra fuerza mediadora estaba esperando pacientemente el momento de darse a conocer e intervenir.

_"Los grandes imperios no pueden ser conquistados desde fuera sin que antes se hayan destruido a ellos mismos por dentro."_

**_._**

_**Equestria Girls: Armonía Quebrada**_

_**.**_

* * *

**NA: Con este capitulo el fic inicia una nueva etapa, como les dije antes tenía pensado dividirlo en dos partes pero creo que basta solo con un pequeño cambio en el titulo y un aviso, tal ves mas adelante cambie la categoría ya que a partir de ahora las cosas van en serio. Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	16. Refuerzos del mas allá

**NA: Aquí les traigo de vuelta otro de los capítulos mas largos hasta ahora, con algunos personajes nuevos y mucha información revelada dando inicio al segundo acto de esta historia.**

* * *

**Acto 2: Inocencia perdida**

Luego de la toma de la ciudad por parte de los militares al mando del gobernador y sus subordinados las portadoras de los elementos son secuestradas y separadas mientras se arman distintos bandos dispuestos a tomar el poder ya sea por la traición o las armas. La sociedad se encuentra cada ves mas descontrolada y la oscuridad y desesperanza van consumiendo las mentes de sus habitantes pero en medio de toda esa pesadilla una fuerza mediadora espera pacientemente el momento de darse a conocer y actuar.

**16. Refuerzos del mas allá.**

Eran exactamente las 6 de la mañana en el mundo humano, las sirenas sonaban dando a entender que se había levantado el toque de queda en la ciudad y la gente empezaba a salir rumbo a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Un hombre de piel azul claro vestido con un saco marrón y un sombrero negro caminaba tranquilamente por una calle y se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una iglesia.

- **Así que este es el lugar donde los humanos vienen en busca de esperanzas** - dijo para si mismo mientras entraba y se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía y las paredes pintadas con insultos y dibujos agresivos - **si así es como cuidan los locales que intentan ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda por mas pequeña que sea no me quiero imaginar como cuidaran el resto del planeta** - aprovecho y se arrodillo en una de las sillas apretando con fuerza su collar en forma de ojo y empezó a susurrar - **Señor... tu que hiciste estos ojos para observar, mas no para juzgar ni menos para actuar, te pido soples aliento de misericordia sobre esta tierra y que las cosas sean como lo has decidido desde el principio de los tiempos** - en ese momento una gran ráfaga de viento empezó a recorrer todo el lugar y por cada esquina que pasaba iba borrando las manchas y reparando las cosas rotas, al cabo de unos segundos cinco de las ventanas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe dejando salir la ola de aire en distintas direcciones, se levanto y noto la presencia de un hombre que lo estaba observando atónito mientras dejaba caer un trapo y un balde agua.

- **¿Quien es usted?** - dijo con algo de temor.

- **De donde vengo no tenemos nombres ni identidades, ya no las necesitamos porque estamos destinados a vivir en el olvido** - camino hasta quedar en frente suyo - **usted parece ser un buen hombre, déjeme darle un consejo, no intente convencer a nadie de nada, por favor pare con eso, le aseguro que le va a ahorrar muchos problemas** - se saco el sombrero en señal de cortesía y salio a paso lento de la iglesia dejando unas cuantas monedas en la bolsa de donaciones, ya afuera miro su reloj de bolsillo y sonrió - **ya han pasado tres meses, es hora de volver a ver a mi subordinado - **volvió a mirar las ventanas de la iglesia por donde había escapado la ráfaga de viento, de siete ventanas cinco estaba abiertas** - ¿cinco?... a decir verdad creí que enviarían a menos - **volvió a ponerse el sombrero y se alejo caminando por la autopista.

* * *

En una habitación completamente blanca una joven de cabello rubio y piel crema se despertaba con mucha dificultad, le costaba mover sus brazos ya que cada movimiento que intentaba hacer era invadido por una sensación de adormecimiento.

- **¿Donde estoy?** - Applejack se froto los ojos y se sentó en la cama, observo la ropa que traía puesta y vio que solo era una bata blanca y al pie de la cama habían unas pantuflas, se las puso e intento llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación, una ves que lo consiguió comenzó a tocar con fuerza - **OIGAN! ¿DONDE ESTÁN MIS AMIGAS? RESPONDAN BASTARDOS!** - en el techo pudo ver una cámara de seguridad, se dejo llevar por la ira y tomo una de sus pantuflas y se la lanzo con fuerza pero no le izo ningún daño - **dejen de observarme y den la cara cobardes!**

- **Señorita Applejack** - una voz sonó en toda la habitación.

- **¿Quien eres?**

- **Tranquilícese, usted se encuentra en un proceso de rehabilitación, es posible que se sienta algo confundida.**

- **¿Rehabilitación de que? ¿Donde están mis amigas?**

- **No se preocupe, vamos a llevarla con ellas en un momento** - Applejack se sentó y espero unos minutos hasta que unos hombres corpulentos vestidos de blanco entraron a la habitación.

- **Venga con nosotros** - los hombres escoltaron a Applejack hasta un cuarto en el que estaban Pinkie y Rarity sentadas en esquinas distintas mirando la pared, los hombres dejaron entrar a Applejack y cerraron la puerta con llave.

- **¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Rarity?** - las dos no emitían sonido alguno pero lo mas espeluznante para ella fue ver a su antes hiperactiva amiga ahora con el pelo lacio y apagado, camino hasta ella e intento darle la vuelta - **¿Pinkie Pie? Soy yo... Applejack... responde por favor** - apenas puso una mano en su hombro Pinkie se movió para que no la tocara, entonces fue a ver a Rarity que a diferencia de su amiga de pelo rosa apagado ella estaba temblando y sollosando en posición fetal - **Rarity, ¿que te pasa?** - no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo sollozos cosa que termino desesperandola y la tomo de los hombros forzándola a verla a los ojos - **RARITY! SOY YO APPLEJACK! REACCIONA POR UN DEMONIO!** - Rarity paro de llorar y se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga con una expresión de sorpresa y temor en su rostro.

- **¿A... Applejack?**

- **Si, soy yo... por favor reacciona, tenemos que salir de aquí.**

- **¿Salir?**

- **Así es, ayúdame a despertar a Pinkie Pie y busquemos a las demás** - la ayudo a levantarse pero no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo debido a los temblores - **Rarity, cálmate por favor.**

- **No puedo... - **nuevamente empezó a llorar.

- **Vamos dulzura tienes que ser fuerte, haslo por las demás, ellas nos deben de estar esperando en algún lugar** - Rarity vio la honestidad en los ojos de su amiga y trato de tranquilizarse - **eso es, ahora tenemos que saca a Pinkie Pie de aquí... oye Pinkie.**

- **¡ALÉJATE DE MI!** - apenas intento tocarla Pinkie reacciono de forma agresiva y se lanzo encima suyo rodando las dos en el piso - **¡NO ME TOQUES!**

- **¡PINKIE PIE! SOY APPLEJACK! TRANQUILÍZATE!** - ambas estaban forcejeando mientras Rarity las miraba sin saber que hacer -** vamos Pinkie, vas a matarme** - se la quito de encima de una patada, le dolió tener que usar la fuerza con su amiga pero la estaba ahorcando en serio - **lo siento, pero me temo que solo hay una forma de sacarte de aquí.**

- **AAAHH!** - Pinkie corrió a toda velocidad para embestir a Applejack pero esta la esquivo y tomo del cuello con sus brazos aplicándole una llave.

- **Lo siento dulzura, realmente lo siento** - dijo con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos mientras hacía cada ves mas presión sobre su cuello hasta que dejo de moverse, luego se seco las lagrimas y miro a Rarity quien se había arrinconado en una esquina temblando de nuevo - **tranquila, solo esta inconsciente, ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí.**

- **No hay salida para ustedes** - dijo nuevamente una voz a través de un parlante.

- **¡¿Que quieren decir con eso?!**

- **Intentaste acabar con tu vida maldita mocosa, eso nos habría costado la nuestra, así que tuvimos que drogarte para que perdieras parte de la memoria, comparándote con tus amigas podemos ver que la medicina hizo un buen trabajo** - Applejack volvió a mirar a sus dos amigas y luego observo a la cámara con el rostro poseído por la ira.

- **¿QUE LES HICIERON MALDITOS?**

- **Nosotros nada, un par de empleados se sobrepasaron con ellas en sus horas de guardia y fueron despedidos, veo que no pueden estar todas juntas en una sola habitación así que lo mejor será separarlas.**

- **Solo inténtalo** - Applejack se puso en posición de combate esperando que los hombres entraran por la puerta pero lo único que ocurrió fue que un gas salio a través de una tubería y en cuestión de segundos tanto ella como Rarity cayeron inconscientes sin poder resistirse en lo mas mínimo - **chicas... lo... siento tanto** - fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer victima del gas somnífero.

* * *

Cayo la noche, eran las 8:45 de la tarde en ese momento, las calles a esa hora ya estaban casi vacías debido a que se acercaba la hora del toque de queda el cual seguía vigente así como la vigilancia de alguno que otro grupo de militares aunque estos se fueron haciendo cada ves menos frecuentes.

Un joven de piel gris y cabello negro que vestía unos jeans azules y una chaqueta negra iba caminando tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de un reloj de bolsillo dorado opaco que sostenía con su mano, paso al lado de un cartel que no era mas que una propaganda del gobierno diciendo que habían logrado reducir la ola de crímenes en un gran porcentaje sin embargo estos en realidad seguían aumentando, unos metros mas adelante paso frente a otro cartel en el que se veía la foto de muchos militares armados en formación y tenía grabada la famosa frase de "estamos al servicio de la comunidad, todo sea por su seguridad". El joven observo ambos carteles con una mirada fría y muerta, sus ojos negros no eran capaces de expresar ni siquiera ira apenas podía verse algo de fastidio y una enorme cantidad de cansancio en ellos, se quedo parado unos segundos mirando como las manecillas de su reloj se volvían locas cuando un hombre semi desnudo salio de una esquina y corrió a toda velocidad por la pista como si estuviera loco pero el sonido de las sirenas que habían instalado en las esquinas para anunciar el inicio del toque de queda llamaron su atención entonces guardo el reloj y siguió caminando rumbo a su hogar.

Ya habían pasado un poco mas de tres meses desde que los militares invadieron la ciudad en la tarde del eclipse, Cybrian Spear llego a su casa pero al encender la luz vio a un hombre de piel azul y cabello negro sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, a su lado reposaba en otro sillón un sombrero de ala corta negro junto con un saco marrón.

- **Que bueno verte de nuevo Corazón Mecánico** - dijo el hombre levantando el sombrero y colocándoselo.

- **Espero que hayas venido con alguna noticia o al menos para sacarme de aquí ****- **Cybrian tiro la puerta detrás suyo y se sentó en un sillón frente a su invitado, en medio de los dos había una pequeña mesa de cristal con un florero vacío - **estoy cansado ¿sabes?**

- **Siempre estas cansado** - sonrió y saco un maletín negro poniéndolo sobre la pequeña mesa retirando antes el florero - **a veces me pregunto algo, ¿por que decidiste unirte a la orden en vez de rechazar la oferta y simplemente morirte? **- abrió los cerrojos del maletín - **a todos los que fueron reclutados se les dio esas dos opciones en su lecho de muerte, nadie esta forzado a entrar.**

- **Tengo mis motivos para hacerlo.**

- **No sabía que tu guardabas motivos personales.**

- **No es nada personal, es cosa de códigos.**

- **Siempre dices lo mismo, que te mueves por códigos y objetivos, que nunca actúas por algo que te motive ya que nada te importa, es por eso que estas tan cansado.**

- **Me conoces desde antes que me uniera a la orden y sabes perfectamente mi historia, también sabes muy bien que no puedo sentir ninguna de esas emociones, no es una decisión mía simplemente no puedo hacerlo además no puedes trazar un plan perfecto mientras te dejes llevar por tus emociones, porque estas son lo que te hacen humano...**

- **Y el error es humano** - lo interrumpió el hombre abriendo el maletín que estaba lleno de carpetas con hojas - **dices eso todo el tiempo, ahora dime ¿cual de tus códigos te arrastro a unirte a nosotros?**

- **Yo siempre saldo mis deudas, cuando tu maestro me dio a elegir entre vivir y unirme a la orden o morir y descansar en paz yo estuve a punto de tomar la opción de mandar todo al diablo y desaparecer pero recordé que aun tenía una deuda pendiente y no me voy a ir hasta haberla cumplido.**

- **Esa deuda... ¿es lo que creo que es?**

- **Si no me dices en que estas pensando es imposible que sepa de que se trata.**

- **No es necesario que te lo diga... ¿sabes algo?, mi hermana jamas habría querido eso para ti.**

- **No me importa lo que haya querido o no, lo que hizo por mi se convirtió en una deuda pendiente.**

- **Pero ella esta muerta ya.**

- **Me da igual.**

- **Vamos "Reloj", cuando alguien hace algo por amor no tienes que devolverlo...**

- **¡No me llames mas así!** - Cybrian levanto la voz pero se mantuvo firme en su asiento, no movió ni un musculo y su rostro tampoco cambio de la misma expresión de indiferencia que acostumbraba a llevar - **nosotros no tenemos nombres ni identidades... solo placas, ahora simplemente soy Corazón Mecánico, olvídate del pasado tal como lo has hecho durante toda tu vida en esta organización** - el hombre de piel azul acomodo su sombrero y comenzó a buscar algo entre las hojas del maletín.

- **Si sigues así de terco y frío jamas vas a poder saldar esa deuda.**

- **Ya me las arreglare.**

- **Antes de empezar a complicar las cosas necesito tu reporte** - Cybrian se levanto y camino hasta un escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y saco una carpeta gris con hojas, luego volvió a su asiento y dejo caer la carpeta encima de la mesa.

- **Ahí esta el reporte, tomate tu tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos tres meses, pero si quieres concentrarte solo en los puntos importantes hay un resumen en la ultima pagina - **el hombre tomo la carpeta y directo al final.

* * *

En una mansión con toques medievales un montón de hombres enmascarados estaban sentados en una mesa enorme y al filo de esta estaba Luna con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos, la habitación era lo mas parecido a un salón real y un grupo de mujeres también enmascaradas pero completamente desnudas servían vino en las copas de los invitados.

- **Esta es la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora** - dijo uno de los enmascarados - **el gobierno tiene a la ciudad aun bajo su control gracias a que uno de ellos se hace pasar por Mislead Appear y graba vídeos haciéndoles creer que sigue al mando.**

- **¿Donde esta el verdadero líder terrorista?** - dijo Luna con seriedad.

- **Aquí mismo su majestad** - uno de los enmascarados se levanto y miro a Luna a través de la mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando descubierto de la boca para abajo, podía verse que era un hombre joven.

- **¿Que a sido de tus subordinados?**

- **Se me prohibió volver a establecer contacto con ellos para engañar al gobierno, desconozco su situación actual.**

**- ¿Quien te dio esa orden sin haberme avisado? - **hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación hasta que el hombre se atrevió a hablar.

**- Fue él - **señalo con su dedo a un hombre mayor con una mascara negra que estaba sentado al lado de Luna, podía verse que parte de su rostro estaba lleno de quemaduras.

- **¿Es cierto eso?** - dijo Luna sin siquiera mirarlo, el hombre trago saliva e intento decir algo.

- **Su majestad, si me permitiera explicarle mi plan creo que... ¡AH!** - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Luna tomo un cuchillo de la mesa y se lo arrojo con gran velocidad y puntería dándole justo en el cuello, la cabeza del hombre cayo encima de su plato de comida mientras la sangre que brotaba de su cuello iba formando una gran mancha en el blanco mantel de la mesa.

- **Ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en mis propios súbdito**s - Luna se levanto de su asiento y alzo la voz - **¡La estupidez y la auto confianza son un riesgo, si alguien vuelve a intentar algo sin consultármelo antes va a a terminar igual que este infeliz!** - señalo al cuerpo del hombre que aun convulsionaba de ves en cuando mientras la mancha de sangre se iba haciendo cada ves mas grande -** ¿quedo claro?** - todos asintieron en silencio - **muy bien** - volvió a sentarse en la misma posición - **el gobierno ya se a divertido bastante, creo que es hora de que el verdadero líder vuelva a tomar el control de la manada.**

-** Pero... su majestad** - dijo el enmascarado que aun seguía de pie - **han pasado mas de tres meses, los únicos que conocen mi identidad y pueden confirmar que realmente estoy vivo son solo tres de mis subordinados, ni siquiera se si siguen con vida o si fueron capturados** - Luna se frotaba la frente con una clara expresión de molestia.

- **Discutiremos eso luego, aun hay muchos cabos sueltos que atar, ¿que hay del resto de las portadoras?**

- **Hasta ahora están separadas** - dijo otro enmascarado - **tres de ellas están bajo la vigilancia del gobierno, ellos también las necesitan con vida así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, el problema son las dos ultimas, no tenemos ninguna información de su paradero.**

- **No importa, de todas formas mientras que la Magia este encerrada en este lugar no pueden hacer nada... ¿aun sigue con vida cierto?**

- **Uno de nuestros sirvientes se encarga de dejarle un plato de comida debajo de la puerta, la comida desaparece al retirar el recipiente por lo que sabemos que aun esta con vida.**

- **Mas les vale** - apoyo la barbilla sobre su puño en forma pensativa - **si esa leyenda de los elementos de la armonía es cierta entonces tenemos que asegurarnos que no se reúnan y que se mantengan con vida, si los elementos encuentran nuevas portadoras el problema sería el mismo o peor... esto es todo por hoy pueden retirarse - **todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la habitación dejando a Luna completamente sola, se levanto y se alejo unos pasos de la mesa hasta llegar a un estante lleno de libros, tomo delicadamente uno que tenía el símbolo de una cabeza de unicornio dorado como portada y comenzó a correr las paginas hasta que llego a una donde podían verse a dos alicornios enfrentados, uno blanco y el otro azul oscuro - **esta leyenda, ¿por que se parece tanto a mi historia?** - dijo para si misma cerrando el libro con fuerza.

* * *

Nuevamente en la casa de Cybrian Spear, el hombre de piel azul estaba leyendo el resumen muy pensativo mientras se frotaba la barbilla con una mano.

- **Ya veo, así que Frank Sutler se esta haciendo el generoso con los países que están en oposición, ofreciéndoles una fuente de energía completamente gratuita y renovable como forma de contraatacar la escasez de recursos que atraviesa el planeta actualmente.**

**- Obviamente quiere a todos dependiendo de esa fuente de energía para que mas adelante le tengan que lamer las botas cuando enseñe los colmillos, parece que lo esta logrando porque ya se confirmo una reunión a la que asistirán todos los gobernantes, se va a realizar en las tierras del desierto.**

**- Esa fuente de energía, son los elementos de la armonía ¿no?**

**- Exacto, parece que encontró la forma de explotar su energía ilimitada sin necesidad de la ayuda de sus portadoras.**

**- Que problema - **siguió leyendo quedándose en silencio por unos segundos** - aquí dice que la sociedad esta en un estado de pánico generalizado y descontrol.**

**- Se han armado distintas pandillas, la violencia va aumentando cada ves mas y los operativos militares no hacen otra cosa mas que patrullar durante los toques de queda, aunque abrieron las rutas de viaje y restauraron los vuelos los métodos de vigilancia son extremos, ellos mantienen viva la imagen de Mislead Appear para tener control sobre la ciudad.**

**- ¿Estas completamente seguro sobre la muerte del hombre enmascarado?**

**- El tipo se voló a si mismo en mil pedazos junto con toda su fabrica, pero pensándolo bien puede haber sido cualquiera con una mascara falsa.**

**- Vamos a dejar eso en duda - **siguió mirando la hoja esta vez con una expresión de confusión** - solo una pregunta ¿que es contaminación psicológica?**

******- Aun lo estoy estudiando pero es así como llamo a cierta influencia que se a estado propagando entre la población de manera descontrolada, es algo que los vuelve prácticamente locos, lo curioso es que cada ves que me acerco a alguien que padesca de esta "locura" las manecillas de mi mecanismo de la armonía se vuelven locas y el artefacto queda completamente inhabilitado,******** hice un estudio a fondo y me entere que esto era una falla en el artefacto ya que es terriblemente sensible a todo tipo de radiación incluida la que se produce por ciertas ondas cerebrales muy fuertes, a este tipo de influencia ejercida de manera completamente subconsciente e irresistible le llame contaminación psicológica.**

******- ¿Quieres decir que la gente se a estado volviendo loca últimamente?**

******- Mira, ****no se si tiene que ver algo con el eclipse y la leyenda Equestriana de Nightmare moon pero desde ese día las cosas no han vuelto a ser las mismas.**

- **Tiene mucho sentido analizarlo desde ese punto de vista - **continuo mirando el reporte por un par de minutos y cada ves se le veía mas sorprendido por lo que encontraba en él** - esto es raro, ¿que pasa entre Frank Sutler y la gobernante de las tierras del desierto?**

**- Tienen un trato en el que ellos usan su tecnología para explotar todo el petroleo de la zona a cambio de unas cuantas cosas, pero el tema esta en que el gobernador se ha mostrado muy abierto en cuanto a sus demandas a tal punto que todos sus asociados lo han tachado de irresponsable.**

**- Y si que esta bastante suelto, le pidió gran parte del armamento incluido vehículos de transporte, una pequeña porción del territorio de este país y también menciona un acuerdo secreto que ya esta firmado por ambos pero su contenido se desconoce al publico... ¿quien es esta mujer y como le hizo para persuadir tan fácil y rápido a un hombre tan oscuro e inescrupuloso como él?**

- **Estuve buscando información en la red, ¿adivina que me encontré?... si revisas unas cuantas hojas hacia atrás te darás cuenta** - el hombre corrió unas cuantas paginas y su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa extrema al encontrarse con una fotografía adjunta a una hoja con información.

- **¿Crysalis?**

- **La misma.**

- **Pero su contraparte Equestriana fue asesinada.**

- **King Sombra también fue asesinado y tiene una contraparte de todas formas... dime la verdad ¿se tomaron la molestia o no de estudiar ese maldito espejo?**

- **Para ser sincero toda la información que tenemos son conjeturas ya que solo tuvimos contacto con él una vez y en ese momento no era de importancia por lo que no le prestamos la atención adecuada, son los únicos datos que tenemos.**

- **Y esa información... ¿de hace cuanto tiempo estamos hablando exactamente?**

- **Mil años aproximadamente** - Cybrian lo miro por unos segundos sin decir nada con la misma expresión de siempre.

- **Creo que ya sabes lo que te voy a decir, tienes suerte de que no pueda sentir ira.**

- **¿Sabes que? Olvídate de todos los datos acerca del espejo, después de todo ya fue destruido, tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que esta pasando ahora, Crysalis esta manipulando al gobernador de alguna manera.**

- **¿Tal ves esta usando magia?**

- **Es imposible, la magia no existe en este mundo.**

- **No existe la magia de los unicornios, pero mira lo que encontré un día vagando por una biblioteca** - Cybrian volvió al escritorio y saco un libro negro que tenía el símbolo de un pentagrama y unas letras rojas en algún lenguaje indescifrable - **¿reconoces esta cosa?**

-** Déjame verlo** - el hombre tomo el libro y comenzó a ojearlo, su mirada iba cambiando cada ves mas de asombro a temor - **es imposible, ¿por favor dime que no intentaste hacer nada de esto?**

- **Tengo un mecanismo de la armonía** - dijo mostrandole su reloj de bolsillo dorado - **¿para que diablos quiero ensuciarme las manos con esa basura si tengo un artefacto que nos permite hacer magia a los humanos de la misma forma que un cuerno le sirve a un unicornio? Aunque tiene que recargarse cada ves que hago un hechizo.**

- **Estos conocimientos son terriblemente oscuros y antiguos, casi demoníacos, no tenía idea de que los humanos de este lado del espejo tenían este tipo de cosas, luego tengo que hablar con mis superiores al respecto, la situación es mas complicada de lo que pensé** - cerro el libro y volvió a tomar el reporte - **¿dice algo aquí sobre las portadoras?**

- **Esta en la primera pagina.**

El hombre leyó rápidamente el reporte ya que este era de una sola pagina, luego frunció el ceño y se saco el sombrero pasándose las manos por la cabeza y la cara en señal de fastidio.

- **¿Esto es todo?... No hay ninguna señal acerca de la Bondad, de la Honestidad, Generosidad y Risa se sabe que están encerradas en un manicomio privado, la Magia fue capturada por los terroristas junto con la Lealtad y ahora se encuentra encerrada en alguna parte de una gigantesca mansión un tanto alejada de la ciudad, no hay señales de la Lealtad luego de su secuestro, se sabe que nunca llego a su destino.**

**- Si... eso es todo.**

- **Esto es muy poco, ¿en serio no has podido localizar a la Bondad en ningún lugar?**

- **Ya te lo dije, habían mas de diez helicópteros vigilando, apenas pude grabar la captura del resto de las portadoras, si no fuera por el ataque de los terroristas podrían haberme descubierto.**

- **De todas formas no es nada, tampoco tenemos datos sobre la Lealtad, lo único que sabemos es que la Magia, Generosidad, Honestidad y Risa están con vida y aparentemente se están asegurando de eso, no hay datos sobre la seguridad ni la estructura de los sitios en los que se encuentran, o al menos a que organismos pertenecen, ¿como se te pueden escapar detalles tan importantes?**

- **Con el debido respeto que te tengo por ser mi superior, debo recortarte quien fue el que me mando solo a esta misión considerando el peligro que corría por aquí y es mas, teniendo en cuenta que todo se iba a ir al demonio en cualquier momento** - la mirada de Cybrian cambio a una de fastidio -** e juntado mas información solo de lo que un escuadrón entero podría haber conseguido, todo lo que tienes en tu escritorio en este momento es gracias a mi - **se detuvo por unos segundos para ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo - **me prometiste refuerzos y hasta ahora la única ayuda que he recibido a sido de un fugitivo, Octava del Alma me ha sido de mas ayuda que todo lo que me has dado y eso que ya ni siquiera forma parte de la orden ni parece tener intenciones de volver** - el hombre de piel azul se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana.

- **Así que... ¿quieres refuerzos?**

- **Quiero que cumplas tu promesa, ¿o pretendes que yo solo me haga cargo de Frank Sutler, Crysalis, Mislead Appear y quien sea el loco o loca que vive en esa gigantesca mansión?**

- **Que llorón eres Corazón ****Mecánico** - una voz femenina se escucho desde el segundo piso, Cybrian volteo su mirada hasta las escaleras donde una joven de 17 años aproximadamente bajaba hasta quedar en frente suyo, se frotaba los ojos y tenía el pelo algo alborotado, aparentemente acababa de despertar - **¿así que tu eres el famoso Reloj del que tanto hablan? ¿es cierto que tus deducciones son tan exactas que incluso puedes llegar a leer los hilos del destino?** - el joven de piel gris la miro por unos segundos, su piel era de color rojo pálido y su cabello rubio y ondulado, vestía una blusa de manga corta color guindo, una falda de color café y unas botas negras.

-** ¿Quien eres tu?** - dijo con frialdad sin apartar su mirada de la extraña - **¿y quien te dio permiso para llamarme así?**

- **Mi nombre de pila es Espíritu en Llamas, pero puedes llamarme Grace Hicks, todos lo hacen, estoy entrenada en el sector de inteligencia.**

- **Otra mas que se pone un nombre alternativo** - ahora miró al hombre piel azul que estaba parado frente a la ventana de brazos cruzados y sonriendo - **te pedí refuerzos y tu me mandas a una novata del sector de inteligencia.**

- **¡Oye! No me subestimes** - Grace se puso a unos centímetros de distancia de Cybrian, sus ojos color azul zafiro se conectaron por unos segundos con la mirada muerta del joven ya que eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda - **va... vaya... que frío... no te dicen corazón mecánico de juego.**

- **Tranquilo** - el hombre del sombrero camino hasta el sillón donde estaba su saco marrón y se lo puso - **ella tiene 8 años de experiencia en el campo de la investigación, es mucho mas vieja de lo que parece** - ese comentario hizo enfurecer un poco a Grace que simplemente se cruzo de brazos - **recuerda que a nosotros no nos afecta el paso del tiempo, por cierto... también esta entrenada en el sector médico.**

- **¿Esta entrenada en dos sectores? ¿Y sabe usar un arma? ¿Por lo menos un cuchillo?**

- **Ella no pertenece al sector de defensa** - Cybrian lo miro con desconfianza pero el hombre simplemente volvió a sonreír y saco su teléfono celular - **cálmate un poco y confía, el resto del equipo ya esta posicionado** - marco un numero en su celular y espero que contestaran.**  
**

En un callejón abandonado un hombre delgado de piel roja y cabello negro estaba durmiendo en una esquina pero se despertó de golpe al escuchar el sonido de un celular.

- **¿Ahora donde estoy?... ¿y que rayos soy? **- dijo frotándose la cabeza y observando su ropa, vestía un saco negro y unos pantalones color crema, comenzó a buscar el teléfono y lo encontró en su bolsillo - **¿Hola?**

- **¿Que hay de nuevo Voz del Fuego? ¿Aun estabas durmiendo?**

- **Señor... ¡Ya le dije que me llame Hard Knocker! ¡Detesto las formalidades!**

- **Esta bien tranquilo, escúchame claro, necesito que vayas a una dirección.**

- **Lo escucho** - se dio unos cuantas palmadas en la cara para terminar de despertarse y salio del callejón, observo todo a su alrededor como si fuera nuevo para él.

- **Hay un manicomio privado al que quiero que le hagas una visita, con tus habilidades de infiltración y tus conocimientos sobre magia para usar el mecanismo de la armonía no creo que tengas muchos problemas.**

- **Esta chatarra me falla de ves en cuando** - dijo sosteniendo un reloj de bolsillo similar al de Cybrian pero de color negro con su mano libre - **casi me matan la ultima vez.**

- **Es porque no esperas a que recargue su energía, tienes que estar atento a todo Hard.**

- **Lo tendré en cuenta.**

- **En unos minutos te enviare las coordenadas, estate atento, una ves que llegues ahí quiero que te mantengas cerca y luego espera mis ordenes.**

- **Esta bien.**

**- Hablaremos luego** - el hombre del sombrero negro colgó el teléfono y marco otro numero - **¿Hola?**

Un joven de piel amarillo y cabello marrón estaba corriendo en medio de un bosque, vestía unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta marrón.

- **Señor** - paro de correr y contesto el celular.

- **Saludos Resplandor Crepuscular... ¿o prefieres que te llame Shiny Blaze?** - en la habitación al escuchar eso Cybrian Spear se llevo una mano a la cara.

- **Solo dígame Blaze.**

- **Esta bien Blaze, dime ¿que tan lejos estas de la ciudad?**

- **Aun bastante, llevo casi dos horas perdido en este bosque, creo que desperté en el lugar equivocado.**

- **Nunca se aparece en el lugar equivocado, necesito que vayas a un sitio muy importante.**

- **Donde ¿Fuera de la ciudad?**

- **No exactamente, solo en un punto algo alejado, voy a enviarte las coordenadas en unos minutos, es una mansión, necesito que observes todo lo que puedas desde fuera, debe de estar plagada de cámaras de vigilancia así que se lo mas sigiloso que puedas para que no te descubran, se que puedes hacer eso, ten cuidado, no sabemos que es lo que pasa ahí dentro ni a quien le pertenece.**

- **Recibido.**

**- Y algo mas, te necesito aquí al amanecer tengas la información que tengas, así que aprovecha el tiempo que te queda.**

**- No hay problema - **dijo observando unas luces a lo lejos** - creo que estoy cerca.**

**- Ten cuidado, mejor espera a que te envié las coordenadas exactas antes de actuar, nos vemos mañana - **colgó el teléfono.

De vuelta en la sala los tres estaban en silencio total y el hombre de piel azul ya estaba apunto de retirarse pero Cybrian se paro en frente de la puerta.

- **Aun no me has dicho quienes son esos dos.**

- **Creí que no te importaría, Voz del Fuego es del sector de defensa y Resplandor Crepuscular de inteligencia.**

- **Veo muchos cerebros y pocas armas, si lo que planeas es organizar un rescate espero que tengas algo mas que ofrecer.**

- **Ahora estas algo impaciente** - se volvió a acomodar el sombrero - **la verdad hay dos agentes mas del sector de defensa y de los mejores, creo que a uno de ellos lo conoces muy bien** - Cybrian aparto la mirada y subió las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación mientras Grace solo lo miraba extrañada - **tranquila, seguramente fue a revisar el papeleo** - abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de irse.

- **¡Oye espera! ¿Acaso me voy a quedar aquí con este tipo?**

- **En realidad me gustaría que le enseñaras algunas cosas mas sobre el sector en el que están ambos, ya sabes... para orientarlo un poco, solo abrígate cuando hables con él, podrías morir congelada** - dijo riendo sarcásticamente.

- **¿Como que enseñarle? ¿Cuantos años tiene él en el sector?**

- **Es nuevo, empezó el año pasado.**

- **¡Y con un año de experiencia lo mandaste a un sitio tan peligroso! ¿No estas siendo un poco... o mejor dicho bastante irresponsable?**

- **Para empezar yo no decidí nada, él despertó en este lugar y lo único que estoy haciendo es orientarlo como corresponde por ser su maestro... además, lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, se que esta preparado, ahora tengo que irme **- dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo - **el tiempo es oro** - cerro la puerta y Grace corrió a abrirla pero al hacerlo ya no había ningún rastro del hombre.

* * *

Ya eran las 11 de la noche en ese mundo, la luna estaba cubierta por algunas nubes pero se le podía ver brillar con fuerza mientras las calles seguían vacías y algunos militares hacían guardia o perdían el tiempo entre ellos. En uno de los parques tres soldados estaban jugando al tiro al blanco mientras se emborrachaban y trataban de dispararle a las botellas vacías.

- **Vamos...** - dijo uno de ellos sosteniendo su arma y tratando de mantenerla firme con dificultad por los efectos del alcohol - **solo un poco mas.**

_**¡BANG!**_

La botella estallo en mil pedazos y los tres soldados estallaron en gritos de victoria mientras seguían tomando.

- **No puedo creer que lo hayas logrado eres un maldito genio.**

- **Les dije que podía darle a un pájaro en medio de una tormenta de arena, esto no es nada para mí.**

- **Es mi turno** - otro soldado termino su cerveza y dejo la botella en el piso y se alejo mucho mas de lo que lo había hecho su compañero.

-** Nunca lo vas a lograr, se nota que estas ebrio.**

- **¡Cállense y observen!... Les juro que esto los va a sorprender** - el soldado levanto su rifle pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tener la botella en la mira esta exploto sin que se escuchara el ruido del disparo - **¿que?**

- **Oye... ¿Como diablos hiciste eso?** - sus dos compañeros se acercaron a ver y luego saltaron de alegría al igual que la ultima vez - **¡ahora si que me saco el casco, cambie de opinión tu eres el maldito genio!**

- **Si... eso creo** - el militar solo se rasco la cabeza y miraba su arma confundido.

En la cima de un edificio muy alto se asomaba el cañón de un rifle sostenido por un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño, guardo el arma y se paro a centímetros del borde observando el gran panorama que ofrecía la altura.

- **Creí que no te gustaba desperdiciar las balas Ojos Rápidos **- una voz se escucho detrás de él y al voltearse vio a otro joven de piel blanca y cabello gris que era cubierto por un sombrero de vaquero marrón, vestía un saco que hacía juego perfectamente con el sombrero y unos jeans negros - **aunque me parece excelente que te diviertas de ves en cuando.**

- **Por lo que he escuchado vamos a hacer una locura muy arriesgada, como siempre** - dijo limpiando el cañón de su arma - **así que aprovecho para divertirme ahora ya que tal ves no tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, son los riesgos de formar parte del sector de defensa.**

-** ¿Por que siempre eres tan pesimista?** - dijo apoyando los codos sobre el borde de la azotea y levantando un poco el sombrero dejando ver su rostro - **sonríe viejo, la vida es una** - le regalo una sonrisa honesta y luego miro al cielo viendo como las nubes se disipaban dejando ver a la luna en todo su esplendor.

- **No lo fue para nosotros, después de todo ya estamos muertos y olvidados, ahora somos solo unos extranjeros en cualquier lugar que visitemos.**

- **Esa no es excusa para convertirte en un amargado** - saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido amarillo dentro y abrió la tapa - **la luna tampoco esta sonriendo** - se tomo el liquido de un trago - **esta triste porque su luz se a apagado.**

-** ¿En serio?** - el otro joven miro a la Luna extrañado - **yo la veo bastante brillante.**

- **La luna refleja la luz del sol, sin un sol que brille ella también deja de brillar.**

- **Pero... aquí también hay un sol** - el joven de piel blanca solo sonrió.

- **No creo que lo entiendas** - se volvió a acomodar el sombrero tapando su rostro.

- **Tu... estas loco** - dijo lanzando una risa nerviosa.

- **Tal ves si... o tal ves solo puedo ver otras cosas, ¿quien sabe?**

- **Se nota que pasas mucho tiempo con ese tipo con sombrero de mafioso que tenemos por jefe, ya se te esta pegando lo suyo... por cierto, aun no me has dicho ¿que es esa cosa que tomas todos los días?**

- **Es solo una medicina.**

- **¿Estas enfermo?**

- **Todos tenemos algún tipo de enfermedad y tratamos de ocultarla, desgraciadamente yo también estoy en esa lista.**

- **Veo que no quieres hablar de eso, esta bien, lo respeto** - se puso de pie y se quedo mirando el panorama.

- **¿Aun lo extrañas cierto?**

- **¿Que cosa?**

- **Tu antiguo hogar, tu antigua vida.**

- **Llevo 30 años en este trabajo, mas que suficiente para olvidarme de todo.**

- **No es bueno negar las emociones, podrías terminar matando tu corazón, como un viejo amigo que estamos apunto de conocer.**

- **¿Conoces a alguno de esos cuatro con los que vamos a trabajar?**

- **Así es, fue por corto tiempo ya que nos cruzamos una ves y trate de enseñarle algo de defensa pero digamos que hay personas que definitivamente no están hechas para pelear, al menos aprendió muy bien a usar los cuchillos.**

- **Que curioso, ¿como se llama?**

**- Su nombre de pila es Corazón Mecánico pero el jefe lo llama Reloj, aunque se molesta cuando le dicen así.**

**- La mayoría se pone un nombre propio ya que eso de andar suplantando identidades falsas es bastante molesto.**

- **Él es alguien que no conoce la alegría ni la tristeza, solo el cansancio y la amargura, estoy seguro de que se van a llevar muy bien.**

-** Ni la alegría ni la tristeza ¿acaso es eso posible?... por cierto** - miro a su compañero con desconfianza - **¿Eso ultimo fue un insulto?**

**- Ja! No lo fue, es lo que espero que pase.**

**- ¿No hay forma de sacarte esa tonta sonrisa del rostro no?**

- **¡Para nada!** - dijo acomodándose el sombrero y saltando parándose en el filo de la azotea, sacó dos pistolas de calibre 9 milímetros y apunto con una a la luna, tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón - **¡PREPÁRATE OSCURIDAD! ¡PORQUE LIGHT Y SWIFT ESTÁN AQUÍ Y VAMOS A TRAER LA LUZ DE VUELTA A ESTE MUNDO!**

- **Si que estas loco Light** - dijo Swift sin poder evitar reír por la gracia de su peculiar amigo.

El grito de Light se escucho hasta la calle donde el mismo hombre que hace unos instantes estaba en la casa de Cybrian estaba parado frente a un poste sosteniendo su maletín negro lejos de la vista de los ebrios militares.

- **Ahí va de nuevo el tipo mas raro que e tenido bajo mi protección durante 10 años, siempre encontrando la forma de sacarle una sonrisa a los demás** - dejo el maletín en el suelo y saco su reloj de bolsillo dorado y lo abrió dejando ver una foto familiar en la que se veía a un poni terrestre azul claro junto a una pequeña unicornio blanca que trataba de quitarse un sombrero negro que cubría toda su cabeza - **Estar en la orden de los cuentistas es un trabajo triste, vivir atrapado en la eternidad sin presente, pasado ni futuro, sin un lugar donde vivir que no sea a donde nos lleva el viento, sin nombres o identidades mas que las que muestran nuestros registros, obligados a olvidar y ser olvidados, ser un extranjero en todos los mundos en los que despertamos, todo eso es difícil y sobretodo confuso para muchos, el solo hecho de quedarse dormido sin saber en donde y cuando vamos a despertar ya es bastante** - guardo su reloj y tomo el maletín - **bueno... me quedan unos cuantos segundos aquí, es hora de ir a... quien sabe donde **- un viento huracanado paso al lado del hombre y la luz del poste comenzó a parpadear sin control hasta que explotó en un flash que solo duro un segundo pero después de eso el hombre ya no estaba ahí.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**

* * *

**NA: Ese vendría a ser el tema de cierre del segundo acto, solo lo tienen que copiar y pegar en youtube, de ahora en adelante lo voy a agregar al final de cada capitulo.**


	17. ¿Donde quedo la armonía?

**NA: A partir del siguiente ya es momento de cambiar la categoría de este fic a M así que asegúrense de que sus buscadores muestren todas las categorías y no solo de la T para abajo.**

* * *

**17. ¿Donde quedo la armonía?**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, una niña de piel anaranjado y cabello morado se levantaba gracias al sonido de su despertador, antes lo hacía gracias a los rayos del sol que iluminaban toda su ventana pero ahora los días eran nublados y apagados al igual que los corazones de los habitantes. Se froto los ojos un par de veces y luego volvió a echarse a la cama.

- **¡Scootaloo! ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!** - se escucho una voz femenina fuera de su habitación que era un cuarto pequeño con un escritorio frente a la cama, un televisor y en las paredes estaban colgados unos cuantos posters de los Wondercolts de la secundaria de Canterlot.

- **¡Ya voy mamá!** - dijo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, luego de unos minutos se levanto sin ánimos y preparo sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

Al llegar vio a un par de soldados caminando por los alrededores, se les veía bastante distraídos pero solo verlos con esos uniformes y sus armas era intimidante, el gobierno mando un nuevo director luego de la desaparición de Celestia y su hermana Luna pero resulto ser otro militar, las cosas habían cambiado luego de su llegada, empezando por el hecho de que la cantidad de estudiantes había bajado ya que un puñado de ellos fue secuestrado por los militares y llevados a una prisión de máxima seguridad sin dar explicación alguna. El sistema ahora era mas estricto, no se permitía salir en medio de clases por nada en el mundo y en las horas de almuerzo se prohibió salir fuera de la institución, es mas, ellos mismos escoltaban a los estudiantes a los comedores, ya no había ningún tipo de libertad ahí. Scootaloo entro por la puerta con la cabeza baja al igual que los demás, espero a que sonara el timbre y las clases comenzaran normalmente, o lo que para ellos era normal ahora.

- **Atención a todos los estudiantes** - dijo una voz a través del parlante - **las clases de hoy quedan suspendidas por motivos de fuerza mayor, tienen diez minutos para abandonar la institución y volver a sus respectivos hogares.**

- **¿Ahora también nos ponen tiempo para eso? No es necesario** - dijo para si misma Scootaloo caminando deprisa hasta la salida donde los estudiantes se estaban amontonando, al salir vio como un grupo de camionetas del ejercito se estacionaba frente a la escuela - **"parecen estar llevando a alguien importante"** - no les presto importancia y siguió su camino rumbo a casa.

Una ves que se alejo de una de las camionetas bajo un hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco junto con unos cuantos soldados, el actual director de la escuela que era un hombre mayor de piel color amarillo, cabello oscuro y vestía un elegante traje negro, salió y lo recibió con gran entusiasmo.

- **Señor Duncan Drums, que honor es tenerlo por aquí** - dijo dándole la mano.

- **Cuéntame Felton Black ¿te esta yendo bien en el trabajo que te conseguí?**

- **Claro que si, cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir firmando documentos en esa porquería de prisión.**

- **Que bueno que lo estés disfrutando, necesito pedirte un favor.**

-** Tiene que ser muy importante para pedirme que vacie la escuela... pero no importa, pide lo que quieras.**

- **No es la gran cosa, pasemos adentro y discutamoslo con un buen café.**

- **Lo que sea por la actual mano derecha del gobernador Frank Sutler.**

- **Me alagas viejo amigo** - los dos entraron a la escuela y un par de soldados se quedaron vigilando la entrada.

Ahora estaban sentados en la oficina del director tomando unas cuantas tasas de café mientras Felton Black revisaba unos papeles mostrándose muy sorprendido.

- **¿En serio lograste que el gobernador aprobara estas cosas? ¿Como diablos lo hiciste?**

- **Todo fue gracias a la ayuda de mi nueva aliada.**

- **¿Nueva aliada? ¿De quien estas hablando?**

**- ¿Acaso no lees lo diarios?** - dijo Duncan con algo de fastidio - **soy el nuevo mediador entre las tierras del desierto y nuestro país, me encargo de arreglar las cosas entre los dos gobiernos.**

-** Había escuchado algo de eso, eso quiere decir que estas aliado con Crysalis... ¿es cierto todas esas historias que se cuentan por sus tierras?**

**- La gente del desierto es demasiado supersticiosa, pero debo admitir que Crysalis es alguien de temer, no tengo idea de como lo hizo pero logro persuadir al gobernador de aprobar estas cosas fácilmente.**

**- Quien sabe, tal ves si sea un bruja después de todo** - cerro la carpeta con las hojas y dio un sorbo a su café - **¿y que es lo que quieres conmigo en todo esto?**

- **Ya que ahora tengo prácticamente toda la responsabilidad sobre la nueva planta de energía e estado pensando en algo interesante** - inclino su silla para hablarle al oído mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra - **vamos a derrocar al gobernador.**

- **¡¿QUE?!... ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?**

- **¿No confías en mi?**

- **No es eso... mira se que ahora eres su mano derecha y todo eso pero eso es una tarea imposible, el tiene otros contactos aparte de ti mucho mas cercanos y con mas poder del que te ha dado hasta ahora.**

- **Yo tampoco estoy solo en esto, Crysalis esta poniendo su parte, ya a demostrado de lo que es capaz solo tenemos que organizarnos bien.**

- **Pero...** - Felton Black se seco la frente con un pañuelo - **viejo... esto es bastante gordo.**

- **Lo se, es por eso que te quiero a ti como mi contacto mas importante, se la influencia que tienes sobre algunos sectores de la milicia y también se que tienes muchos amigos entre ellos, quiero que llames a los que sean de mayor confianza y que compartan los mismos intereses que nosotros, asegúrate de elegir bien a tu gente** - el director tomo su café con la mano temblando y luego respiro profundo para calmarse.

- **Esta bien, pero... ¿entiendes los riesgos que estamos tomando?**

- **No hay riesgo con el plan que tengo en mente, la planta de energía prácticamente es mía, muchos de los científicos que trabajan ahí ya saben de mis intenciones y están con nosotros. Crysalis ya tiene todo para construir una nueva planta en las tierras del desierto pero lo único que necesitamos es una forma de distraer a los militares que rondan por esa zona y es ahí donde tu mueves los hilos.**

- **¿Quieres que llame a algunos de mis amigos en el ejercito para que saquen a su gente de las tierras del desierto?**

-** No quiero que salgan del país, eso sería muy sospechoso, solo quiero un territorio libre para que se pueda iniciar la construcción, una planta de energía de ese tamaño debe de ser difícil de ocultar y no quiero que el gobernador haga preguntas sobre eso** - el director volvió a secarse la frente, la ansiedad en su rostro era imposible de ocultar - **una ves que la nueva planta este construida tomare los famosos elementos de la armonía y la energía ilimitada sera toda nuestra, entonces tendremos la economía mundial en nuestras manos y sera cuestión de tiempo para sacar al gobernador de su sitio, por eso es que Crysalis encontró la forma de comprar una buena parte de su equipo militar.**

- **Cuenta conmigo, ya se quienes son los que nos pueden ayudar en esto.**

- **Excelente** - ambos se estrecharon las manos sonriendo por lo que tenían en mente.

* * *

Llegó el mediodía, en una prisión estatal los guardias abrían las celdas de los prisioneros dejándolos salir para iniciar sus actividades.

- **¡Vamos pobres infelices!** - gritaba uno de los guardias caminando por la planta baja, se paró frente a una celda en la que un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón dormía tranquilamente mientras su compañero estaba inconsciente en una esquina - **¡OYE PIERCE... DESPIERTA MISERABLE IDIOTA!** - golpeo la reja y Pierce Cross se levanto soltando un profundo bostezo.

- **Buen día oficial, ¿como lo trata la vida?** - dijo esbozando su típica sonrisa inocente.

- **¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?** - dijo el guardia señalando al hombre inconsciente en la esquina.

- **Intento matarme mientras dormía, tuve que enseñarle una lección** - el guardia abrió la reja con un rostro poseído por la ira y se paro en frente del ex oficial.

- **Es lo mismo que dices todo el tiempo Pierce, como se nota que te gusta estar en solitario.**

- **Al menos ahí no intentan matarme cada dos minutos señor.**

- **¿Estas bromeando conmigo?**

- **No señor** - Pierce bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro.

- **Mira pobre ****imbécil** - el guardia acerco tanto su rostro al de Pierce que algunas gotas de saliva salpicaban en su rostro - **aquí nosotros hacemos las reglas, no tu, hasta ahora hemos sido muy piadosos contigo pero créeme que lo que has pasado en estos tres meses no es ni la mitad de lo que...**

- **Entiendo perfectamente señor** - Pierce levanto la mirada pero ya no había mas sonrisa inocente en ella, su rostro cambio por uno serio pero tan firme que hizo estremecer al guardia -** y yo creo que me metería en menos problemas si tan solo dejaran de meter en mi celda a todos los tipos que encerré en mis días como oficial.**

- **¡Llevenselo a solitario!** - dos carceleros escoltaron a Pierce y lo empujaron dentro de una celda oscura y húmeda que era iluminada solo por una lampara debajo de la cual había un charco de agua.

- **Las cosas que uno tiene que aguantar por marcar la diferencia** - dijo limpiándose el agua de su uniforme anaranjado.

- **Así es** - dijo una voz en medio de la habitación - **eres todo un profesional desperdiciando oportunidades.**

- **¿Quien esta ahi?**

-** Nadie... solo tu** - Pierce miro su reflejo en el charco de agua y se sorprendió al ver que este lo miraba con malicia.

- **¿Me... me esta hablando mi reflejo?... tanto tiempo en solitario ya me debe de estar afectando.**

- **No estas loco, el mundo esta apunto de atravesar un gran cambio, así que es hora de darte a elegir.**

- **¿Elegir que?**

- **Formar parte del nuevo mundo, o pudrirte como lo estas haciendo ahora, has tenido muchas oportunidades Pierce, tienes potencial pero lo desperdicias persiguiendo un sueño tan patético como lo fue el que te lo transmitió.**

- **No me importa que es lo que esta pasando, pero no le permito a nadie que hable mal de mi padre** - frunció el ceño.

- **Es hora de crecer Pierce, ya no eres mas un niño que juega a ser justiciero, el mundo esta cambiando, esta a punto de volver a su antigua gloria.**

- **A su antigua gloria ¿de que estas hablando?**

-** Este mundo perdió toda su cultura hace mil años cuando la influencia que lo gobernaba fue sellada, ahora esta a sido liberada y gracias a ella los antiguos imperios renacerán y este mundo junto con todos sus habitantes serán parte de ese cambio.**

- **Es oficial... estoy loco.**

- **Tu decides Pierce, puedes formar parte del cambio, o formar parte de la servidumbre** - el reflejo puso una mano en el filo de la superficie - **elige, servir a la oscuridad y vivir como un príncipe o perecer como los demás.**

- **Elijo buscarme un psiquiatra apenas salga de aquí** - dio un pisotón al charco de agua desvaneciendo la imagen - **en serio tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí, aunque eso represente una violación de la ley... o lo que queda de esta.**

* * *

Cayo la tarde, en la gigantesca mansión en medio del bosque Luna estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una gran biblioteca frente a un escritorio con muchos libros encima, tenia los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cara hundida en las palmas de sus manos, levanto la mirada y tomo el libro que tenia la portada del unicornio dorado, lo observo con ira y luego lo lanzo lejos.

- **No lo entiendo, he buscado en todos los libros de historia poniéndome al día sobre lo que paso en estos últimos mil años y no hay nada relacionado con esa leyenda, ¿que hacía un libro como ese en manos de una mocosa? ¿quienes son estos supuestos elementos de la armonía? Tengo que informarme** - se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar frente a un espejo, al verse en él se veía distinta, su piel y su cabello eran de tonos mas oscuros, volvió a la mesa y tomo el yelmo azul que reposaba sobre esta con ambas manos, lo miro fijamente y en ese momento una serie de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

**Flashback:**

Hace mas de mil años en ese mundo cuando los antiguos imperios luchaban entre ellos por el poder, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte de una tierra llana y árida mientras que de lados opuestos se acercaban dos ejércitos de miles y miles de soldados armados con escudos, lanzas y espadas, en el frente de cada ejercito los lideres de estos estaban montados sobre dos caballos, uno de ellos era blanco y su jinete llevaba una armadura dorada, el otro era azul y su jinete traía puesta una armadura negra a excepción del yelmo que era de color azul oscuro.

- **¡HERMANO!** - grito el jinete de armadura dorada - **tu ambición y locura han sobrepasado todo limite, mira el estado en el que está nuestro reino, has logrado la división de lo que nuestro padre nos heredo.**

- **Los códigos de nuestro padre no son los míos, y si hubieras sido mas sabio y adaptarte al cambio nada de esto estaría pasando, nuestro padre ha muerto, una generación a muerto, es hora de que este mundo evolucione, es hora de deshacernos de todos esos códigos y leyes inútiles que solo nos limitan, es hora de que nuestra gente conozca lo que es la verdadera libertad.**

- **Los códigos de nuestro padre mantenían la paz entre los habitantes, sin estos serán como animales salvajes, no puedes negar esa lógica.**

-** No intentes negar la verdadera naturaleza del hombre hermano, ese fue el primer error de padre, tratar de cambiar lo que fue destinado a ser de una forma, es hora de que el hombre sea como realmente debe de ser, ¡POR LA LIBERTAD!**

- **¡POR LA ARMONÍA!**

Ambos ejércitos se lanzaron al combate, las espadas chocaban contra los escudos con brutalidad, la fuerza y agilidad que esos guerreros poseían era descomunal, la batalla era tan intensa que hacía temblar la tierra, el sonido del metal siendo destrozado y la carne cortada era sinónimo de placer para los guerreros de armadura negra que iban aplastando a sus enemigos linea por linea hasta que solo quedaron unos cientos.

- **¡Retirada!** - grito el jinete de armadura dorada y todos retrocedieron perdiéndose en el horizonte acompañados por la caída del sol que marcaba el inicio de la noche, la noche mas oscura.

- **¡LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA!** - grito el jinete de armadura negra cabalgando hasta quedar en frente de todo su ejercito - **Mis queridos súbditos, el día de hoy empieza una nueva era, es momento de volver a nuestras tierras y anunciar quien es su nuevo rey, de ahora en adelante nosotros hacemos las leyes, nosotros imponemos nuestra propia voluntad, es hora de acabar con las viejas creencias de nuestros antepasados y reconstruir este imperio en nombre de la libertad, nuestra libertad** - todos los guerreros gritaron en señal de aprobación levantando sus armas - **¡VAMOS! ¡Es hora de que las tierras de mi padre conozcan al emperador Nightmare!** - todo el ejercito cabalgo hasta perderse en el lado opuesto a donde se escondió el sol, donde se alzaba la luna imponente marcando el inicio de una nueva y oscura era.

**Fin Flashback.**

Luna seguía mirando el casco perdida en sus recuerdos hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Su majestad** - dijo un hombre enmascarado entrando al salón - **¿se encuentra bien?**

- **Solo estaré bien cuando haya devuelto este mundo tal y como era antes de mi partida** - dejo el casco encima de la mesa - **¿tu eres el famoso líder terrorista no? Al que llaman Mislead Appear.**

- **Así es** - contesto con gran pasividad en su voz.

-** Siéntate, ya sabes que es lo que tenemos que hablar** - ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa uno al lado del otro - **cuéntame... ¿que es lo que paso con tu gente en estos últimos tres meses?**

- **E estado investigando tal como me lo pidió, me temo que ya no hay rastro de ellos, es como si se hubieran separado luego de mi desaparición, todos los contactos que tenía han desaparecido, lo mas probable es que hayan sido capturados o simplemente hayan abandonado todo.**

- **Que lastima, tenía planes para ellos, pero no te preocupes, ya te conseguiré un nuevo ejercito.**

- **Su majestad... ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?**

- **¿Que quieres saber?** - Luna respondió con la misma frialdad que había mantenido en toda la conversación, sin mirar al frente.

- **Si hubiera una forma de que la oscuridad y la luz puedan coexistir, ¿usted la aceptaría?**

- **Jamas** - agarro una copa de vino que estaba a su alcance y la observo detenidamente - **empecemos por el hecho de que eso es completamente imposible, pero aun así... mi venganza tiene que llevarse a cabo** - miro a un cuadro en el que peleaban dos caballeros, uno blanco y otro negro - **la historia de los dos hermanos que pelean una y otra ves por toda la eternidad, es la representación mas clara de la naturaleza del hombre, matarse entre ellos, pelear por el dominio del otro, es lo que somos los seres humanos** - ahora se levanto y tomo el libro con la portada del unicornio dorado que había arrojado - **esa cosa que llaman armonía no es mas que un cuento para dormir, tal como este libro** - camino hasta quedar en frente de Mislead Appear quien se mostraba igual de tranquilo tal como entro - **por cierto... ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?**

- **Nada importante... en mis días como terrorista e tenido la oportunidad de ver algo interesante, todos los que trabajan conmigo eran hombres oscuros e inescrupulosos, capaces de matar a mujeres y niños sin la menor piedad... pero aun así, eran los hombres mas honestos, leales y confiables con los que e tenido la oportunidad de hacer negocios, eso suena bastante contradictorio ya que si la oscuridad y la luz no pueden convivir entonces ¿como pueden valores como esos residir en personas tan oscuras?**

- **Nosotros tenemos "nuestra lealtad" y "nuestra confianza", verdadera confianza, todo lo que hacemos esta destinado a un solo objetivo en general, y los que trabajamos en ello somos fieles a ese objetivo, es distinto a la honestidad y lealtad que menciona ese libro.**

-** Entiendo** - dijo Mislead Appear bajando la cabeza.

- **Te recomiendo que olvides todo lo que dice ese libro y lo quemes ahora mismo, no tenemos que preocuparnos mas por esos elementos ahora que sabemos que mientras estén separadas son completamente inútiles.**

- **Lo haré, gracias por su tiempo** - dijo haciendo una reverencia y caminando hasta la puerta.

- **Espera un momento** - se detuvo a pocos centímetros de tocar la cerradura y se volteo.

- **Dígame su majestad.**

- **Nunca te he preguntado... ¿como llego ese libro a tus manos?**

- **Uno de mis hombres lo tomo de las pertenencias de la joven que se encuentra encerrada en la mazmorra.**

- **Pero... ¿no era que el gobernador se había quedado con todas sus pertenencias al robar los elementos de la armonía?** - Mislead Appear se quedo en silencio por unos segundos pero luego suspiro y contesto con la misma tranquilidad.

- **Debió de habersele caído antes de partir, él solo tomo los elementos y se deshizo del resto de las cosas.**

- **No importa entonces, solo quémalo y luego hablaremos sobre tu ascenso.**

- **¿Ascenso?**

-** Te dije que te iba a conseguir un nuevo ejercito, quiero que tu seas mi mano derecha de ahora en adelante** - Mislead Appear entrecerró los ojos debajo de la mascara y volvió a responder con su característica pasividad.

- **Estoy muy agradecido por su confianza** **su majestad** - hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la habitación dejando a Luna sola quien miraba la puerta con desconfianza.

* * *

Eran al rededor de las 7 de la tarde, el sol estaba apunto de caer pero su presencia o ausencia no importaba en lo absoluto ya que dentro de la prisión de máxima seguridad del gobierno ubicada en medio de un extenso desierto los rayos del sol no llegaban a las celdas, en una de estas un joven de piel crema y cabello azul parado despertaba nuevamente por el sonido de las sirenas, Flash Sentry ya había aceptado el hecho de que jamas saldría de ahí y se había tratado de adaptar o por lo menos sobrevivir lo mas que pueda bloqueando sus emociones a tal punto que su humanidad se iba perdiendo cada ves mas. Cada semana lo cambiaban de celda y solo en tres ocasiones se había encontrado con compañeros de su escuela que se encontraban en un estado muy lamentable, con sus mentes al borde del colapso, pero la mayoría de veces tenía que compartir la celda con dos de los prisioneros de ese lugar y naturalmente terminaba en algún conflicto, ya había matado en dos ocasiones, la primera ves que lo hizo los soldados se sorprendieron al entrar a su celda y verlo sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida mientras el cuerpo de su atacante estaba tirado desangrándose en el piso, la segunda ves fue mucho mas natural para él, simplemente se deshizo de su amenaza y luego se fue a lavar la cara mientras se miraba al espejo con odio, odio que rápidamente fue reprimido para volver a la mirada fría y vacía que se había acostumbrado a llevar para sobrevivir.

Ya con ese se cumplían los siete días, era hora de cambiar de celda. Dos soldados se encargaron de escoltarlo a su nueva habitación, al entrar esperaba encontrarse con dos tipos de aspecto aterrador listos para atacarlo pero en ves de eso solo vio a un joven llorando en posición fetal en una de las esquinas.

- **"Debe de ser otro estudiante"** - pensó para si mismo mientras los soldados lo empujaban adentro como de costumbre y luego cerraban la puerta.

- **En 15 minutos llegara su nuevo compañero** - dijo uno de los militares antes de cerrar la puerta.

Flash Sentry no le presto atención al joven que estaba llorando, simplemente se sentó en la cama y se acostó tratando de dormir pero los sollozos de su compañero de celda eran difíciles de ignorar.

- **Ma... madre...** - decía el joven en voz casi inaudible - **a... ayúdame... madre** - esas palabras tuvieron cierto impacto en la mente de Flash, ya que a pesar de toda la frialdad que estaba tratando de aparentar por dentro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, esa mirada vacía no era mas que una mascara para no llamar la atención de los criminales y los militares que buscaban quebrar su mente, al no ver ningún peligro cerca decidió deshacerse de esa mascara y actuar como era en realidad.

- **¿Eres de la vieja escuela de Canterlot no?** - dijo con voz tranquila pero el joven que era de piel blanca y cabello rubio no respondía, solo seguía sollozando ocultado su rostro en sus rodillas - **no debes mostrarte débil, ellos te están estudiando, para eso nos trajeron, somos algo así como sus conejillos de indias** - el joven seguía sin responder y llorando así que Flash intento algo mas y se levanto de la cama parándose a un metro de distancia de él - **puedes decirme tu nombre si quieres... yo soy Flash Sentry.**

- **Fl... Flash... Sentry** - dijo el joven aun sin mostrar su rostro.

- **Así es, soy músico, tocaba en la banda de la escuela junto con mis amigos Bass Throb y... Hudson Blues** - eso ultimo lo dijo bajando la cabeza con nostalgia.

- **¿Bass... Hudson...?** - seguía sin mostrar su rostro.

- **Así es, parece que los conoces, Bass aun sigue aquí, espero que nos encontremos con él en algún momento.**

- **NOOOOOOOO!** - el joven salto encima de Flash quien cayo al piso de espaldas junto con él, al abrir los ojos y prestar atención pudo ver su rostro claramente.

- **¿Rev Drums?**

- **HAS VENIDO A VENGARTE ¿CIERTO?... VAS A MATARME POR LO QUE LE HICE A TWILIGHT!** - Rev Drums tomo el cuello de Flash y empezó a apretarlo con fuerza.

- **¡Suéltame!** - se lo quito de encima con una patada y se levanto respirando agitamente - **¿que te pasa? ¿acaso quieres matarme?**

- **No te hagas el idiota** - la mirada de Rev era la de alguien que había perdido toda la razón, estaba desesperado y asustado al mismo tiempo - **se que viniste a matarme, ellos te enviaron aquí para eso, seguro que mi falso padre esta detrás de esto.**

- **¿De que hablas Rev? No pienso hacerte nada.**

- **NO DIGAS MENTIRAS!** - volvió a lanzarse contra él esta vez con mucho mas fuerza pero fue esquivado y Flash aprovecho su velocidad para poner el pie provocando que tropezara y cayera fuertemente al piso.

- **Lastimaste a Twilight, te aprovechaste de ella, la abandonaste en un lugar donde seguramente moriría, ¿y ahora quieres matarme? ¡AHORA QUIERES MATARME!... ¡MUÉRETE TU!** - ahora era Flash quien se lanzaba encima suyo y ambos empezaban a rodar por el piso, mientras que una cámara escondida gravaba toda la escena - **MUÉRETE** - finalmente Flash quedo encima de Rev y empezó a golpearlo con fuerza hasta que empezó a brotar sangre de su nariz, en ese momento se detuvo y vio lo que había hecho - **mierda... mierda mierda mierda** - se alejo del cuerpo de Rev agarrándose la cabeza y se sentó sobre su cama - **no voy a dejar que esto me gane, no voy a permitirlo.**

- **Jajaja** - Rev empezó a reírse aun tirado en el piso - **vamos, cumple con tu venganza** - a pesar de que estaba riendo de forma desquiciada sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas - **se que lo deseas, venga a tu amiga** - Flash se levanto y empezó a caminar hasta quedar parado en frente de Rev quien cerro los ojos esperando que le diera fin pero en ves de eso sintió como lo levantaban con fuerza ayudándolo a ponerse en pie - **¿que carajo estas haciendo?**

-** Una ves conocí a un oficial muy extraño, el me contó algunas cosas que me llamaron la atención pero la que mas me impacto fue lo que te voy a decir ahora mismo** - lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro seriamente - **dicen que en este mundo nadie hace nada por los demás sin pedir algo a cambio... nosotros estamos para demostrar lo contrario** - es rostro de Rev cambio a uno de sorpresa total, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos completamente, su mente no podía procesar la decisión que había tomado Flash.

- **¿No... no vas a matarme?**

- **No ahora, pero si intentas hacerme algo te juro que no voy a tener la menor piedad contigo** - Rev trago saliva y se alejo unos pasos de Flash sentandose en una esquina - **Rev... necesito que me digas algo** - este simplemente levanto la mirada para observarlo- **¿a cuantos estudiantes te has encontrado en el cambio de celdas?**

- **A ninguno, ni siquiera sabía que habían enviado a los estudiantes aquí, mi padre solo me mando para deshacerse de mi.**

- **¿Tu padre? ¿Por que haría eso?**

- **PORQUE NO ES MI VERDADERO PADRE! Es un maldito bastardo que se caso con mi madre por dinero y luego arreglo los papeles para quedarse con todo, por eso estoy encerrado en este maldito lugar.**

En una habitación oscura dos hombres vestidos de blanco estaban observando todo a traves de unas pantallas, se fijaron en la que mostraba a Flash hablando con Rev Drums.

-** ¿Que diablos esta haciendo?** - dijo uno de ellos que era el mas viejo - **se supone que tendría que haberlo matado... ¿que paso con toda la frialdad que había mostrado hasta ahora cuando mato a los dos criminales?**

- **Es posible que solo haya estado fingiendo** - dijo otro hombre mucho mas joven.

- **¡MIERDA!** - en anciano tiro una pila de documentos - **eso nos deja sin nada, hasta ahora por mas presión que le hemos puesto a estos mocosos ninguno de ellos a mostrado alguna reacción agresiva o al menos un poco de maldad, solo hemos conseguido quebrar sus débiles mentes, este era el único que mostró por lo menos frialdad y ahora resulta que nos ha estado engañando.**

- **Era imposible saberlo con certeza, parece que esos artefactos de los que nos hablaron los científicos realmente pueden suprimir la maldad dentro de los humanos de manera definitiva.**

- **Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo.**

**- No me importa torturar a estos mocosos por años siempre y cuando me sigan pagando como lo están haciendo ahora.**

**- En ese caso solo queda seguir intentando** - el anciano tomo un comunicador en frente de las pantallas - **hola... muéstrenles a los de la habitación 54 quien va a ser su nuevo compañero.**

Flash y Rev seguían hablando hasta que la puerta se abrió, en ese momento los ojos de Rev se abrieron como platos y empezó a gritar como loco.

- **¡NO!... ÉL NO DE NUEVO!**

- **¿Que ta pasa?... ¿ah?** - Flash se volteó y vio como dos soldados cerraban la puerta dejándolos a solas con un hombre adulto de apariencia extraña, vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento debido a su gran musculatura, tenía la boca pintada con lápiz labial rojo y el cabello largo, los miro con una sonrisa perversa mientras se relamía los labios.

- **¿Donde están esos culos?** - dijo con una voz infantil aguda y escalofriante.

- **¿Quien es este tipo?** - Flash retrocedió poniéndose en posición defensiva recuperando su mirada de odio.

- **¡ALÉJATE DE MI!** - Rev otra ves estaba recostado sobre la esquina cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.

- **A ti ya te e probado** - dijo el hombre mirando a Rev y acercándose lentamente a Flash quien apretó los dientes con ira - **pero supongo que luego de terminar con tu guapo amiguito podemos divertirnos de nuevo.**

- **¿De que diablos estas hablando?** - Flash levanto los brazos listo para iniciar un combate - **no te tengo miedo.**

- **Así que tenemos un chico rudo, que bueno, me gustan los fuertes** - el hombre se puso pocos centímetros de Flash Sentry quien no retrocedió y empezó a moverse de costado aun con la guardia en alto -** ¿en serio quieres hacerte el difícil? Te advierto que te puedo causar mucho dolor** - levanto los brazos y los flexiono mostrando sus anormales músculos - **si eres bueno tal ves sea amable contigo, me daría lastima destrozar esa linda carita tuya.**

- **Sigue soñando maldito enfermo** - Flash estaba sudando frío, sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra una bestia como esa pero no había mas opción, si tenía que elegir mejor muerto que de puta - **Si piensas que me voy a entregar como un perro entonces te metieron en la celda equivocada, voy a partirte la cara aunque me cueste la vida... ¡VAMOS!** - el hombre frunció el ceño y camino lentamente.

- **Detesto cuando se quieren hacer los valientes, me gusta mas cuando gritan desesperadamente, te lo advertí guapo, prepárate para sufrir como nunca en tu vida lo has hecho** - el hombre estiro su colosal brazo agarrando del pelo a Flash atravesando su defensa sin ninguna dificultad, lo levanto en peso y lo lanzo contra la pared con tal fuerza que le arranco un mechón de cabello antes de soltarlo, acerco el mechón a su nariz y lo olio - **que aroma, se nota que no estas mucho tiempo aquí, esto va a ser divertido.**

- **Maldito!** - Flash se levanto con dificultad y corrió lanzandole un fuerte golpe en la cara pero el hombre ni se inmuto y nuevamente lo tomo del brazo y lo volvió a lanzar como si fuera un juguete - **mier... mierda.**

- **Es hora de que sepas quien manda aquí** - comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón - **voy a enseñarte modales niño** - Flash intento levantarse con dificultad y vio a Rev llorando en posición fetal mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-** ¡REV! Tienes que ayudarme idiota!**

- **Deja que espere su turno** - el hombre se bajo el pantalón y le propino un tremendo golpe a Flash.

- **¡Ah!** - el golpe fue tan duro que por un momento su vista se nublo y sus oídos se cerraron, no escuchaba nada mas que un zumbido en su cabeza y sentía como si estuviera cayendo en cámara lenta, un golpe de ese brazo no era algo de lo que uno se pueda recuperar con facilidad, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia hasta que sintió como lo levantaban con rudeza, trato de abrir lo ojos y lo que vio no fue para nada reconfortante - **¡QUE MIERDA!**

- **Mas te vale que cuides esos dientes niño** - el hombre se bajo la ropa interior dejando salir su miembro y tomo de la cabeza a Flash que intentaba resistirse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba - **basta mocoso, te lo vas a comer quieras o no** - Rev Drums miraba aterrado la tortura por la que estaba pasando quien le había perdonado la vida a pesar de haber violado a su mejor amiga, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada y ser demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente a ese gigante pervertido.

- **¡NI LO SUEÑES!... si lo metes... LO PIERDES!**

- **Si intentas hacer algo, te vuelo los sesos mocoso** - sin dudarlo mas el hombre jalo la cabeza de Flash pero apenas cumplió su objetivo sintió un dolor insoportable - **AHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!** - Flash había mordido con tal fuerza el miembro del prisionero que lo obligo a retroceder no sin antes empujar hacia atrás el cuerpo de Flash que nuevamente golpeo la pared con fuerza -** ¿COMO TE ATREVES?**

- **Ja!** - Flash empezó a levantarse apoyado sobre su pierna derecha con la mirada baja - **te lo advertí** - dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras levantaba la mirada, Rev Drums quedo mas que sorprendido al ver esos ojos, no era la mirada de alguien que acababa de ser forzado a algo tan asqueroso y humillante, esa era la mirada de alguien que iba a pelear cueste lo que le cueste, estaba sonriendo a pesar de tener un ojo morado y un labio partido, volvió a escupir sangre y levanto una mano moviendola como diciéndole al prisionero que ataque.

-** Ahora si me cansaste, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerme algo como eso, VAS A MORIR NIÑO!** - el prisionero corrió hacia Flash quien con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intento ponerse en posición de combate pero sin que se diera cuenta estaba deslizando algo debajo de la manga de su brazo izquierdo - **AHHH!**

- **¡JÓDETE!** - apenas estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe Flash saco un cuchillo debajo de su manga y corto el brazo del abusador pero para su sorpresa a este no le importo y se lo quito de un manotazo lanzando el arma blanca que cayo a los pies del asustado Rev Drums.

- **Otra ves te quisiste hacer el listo conmigo** - tomo a Flash de su camiseta y lo levanto en peso completo - **primero voy a molerte a golpes** - empezó a golpearlo sin piedad, Rev Drums miraba horrorizado la masacre que estaba sufriendo su antiguo enemigo pero se sorprendió al ver que este seguía sonriendo -** ¿aun te ríes? Bueno... aquí es donde empiezan los gritos de desesperación** - ahora el criminal lo volteo tirándolo de cara a la pared, puso una mano sobre su cuello para evitar que se moviera y con la otra acariciaba su miembro -** hoy vas a hacerte "hombre" JAJAJAJA... ¡AH!** - sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y su vista se fue nublando poco a poco, volteo a ver detrás suyo y se encontró con Rev Drums sosteniendo el cuchillo ahora ensangrentado aun con gran miedo en sus ojos, se toco el cuello solo para sentir una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo sin control alguno que iba formando un gran charco a sus pies - **t... tu... qu... que hiciste?** - camino lenta y aterradoramente hacia Rev quien retrocedía aun con el cuchillo en mano y apuntándolo, los pasos del criminal eran torpes y se tambaleaba a cada segundo.

- **¡ALÉJATE DE MI!** - Rev continuo retrocediendo hasta que choco contra la pared, ahora estaba acorralado y asustado, empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que hizo pero ya no había marcha atrás - **NO DES UN PASO MAS... ES EN SERIO** - el hombre siguió avanzando paso por paso hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro del joven de piel blanca pero justo cuando estaba apunto de levantar el brazo para golpearlo todo su enorme cuerpo cae inconsciente de costado como si fuera una montaña de ladrillos para no volver a levantarse mas mientras un enorme charco de sangre se formaba al rededor de su cuello.

- **Bien hecho** - dijo Flash con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mientras seguía escupiendo sangre recostado sobre la pared.

- **¿Lo... lo mate?** - Rev miro el cuerpo sin vida del hombre al que hace unos momentos le tenía un miedo atroz y luego miro el arma en sus manos - **¿en serio esta muerto?** - en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un par de soldados que sin decir nada se llevaron el cuerpo del abusador.

- **¡ATENCIÓN!** - luego de que salieron por la puerta entro nada mas y nada menos que el general Huge Spector quien los miro con su típica sonrisa arrogante - **Felicidades muchachos, sobretodo tu Flash, te has ganado un gran honor**.

- **¿De... de que... hablas maldito sádico infeliz?** - Flash trato de articular palabra pero cada ves le costaba mas mantenerse despierto.

- **Resulta que dentro de muy pocos días vamos a hacerles un favor a todos ustedes, aparentemente el gobernador ya no los necesita mas y nosotros no queremos sobrepoblar las celdas con niños sin valor alguno así que vamos a darles una muerte rápida y sin dolor a todos ustedes.**

- **¡QUE!** - Rev Drums corrió hasta quedar en frente del general y empezó a gritarle mientras jalaba de su uniforme - **no quiero morir, no pueden hacernos esto.**

-** Saquenmelo de encima por favor, no quiero ensuciarme las manos** - los dos soldados arrastraron a Rev y lo tiraron en una esquina, luego Huge dio unos pasos y se agacho para mirar a los ojos a Flash Sentry - **pero creo que sería un desperdicio enviar al matadero a alguien tan fuerte como tu, me gustaría hacerte una oferta** - Flash lo miro fríamente con el ojo sano que le quedaba - **¿que te parece formar parte de nuestro personal?**

**- ¿En serio?** - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-** Claro que si, has demostrado tener fortaleza cosa que ninguno de tus otros compañeros a logrado demostrar... lo único que tienes que hacer es superar tu primera misión.**

- **¿De que se trata eso?** - Huge acerco su rostro al oído de Flash para susurrarle algo.

- **Tienes que matar a todos tus compañeros** - la mirada de Flash se mantuvo fría.

- **Sabe que es lo que le voy a decir...**

- **¿Que?**

**- Que puede meterse su oferta por el...** - iba a terminar la frase pero una voz femenina en su cabeza le dijo que aceptara.

- **¿Que ibas a decir?** - la voz volvió a sonar en la cabeza del joven de cabello azul y este no pudo resistirse a esa extraña influencia.

- **Que acepto la misión.**

**- Excelente** - Huge sonrió y Rev solo pudo mirarlo con odio.

- **¡TRAIDOR!**

**- Cállate** - uno de los soldados golpeo a Rev con su arma dejándolo inconsciente, Flash no entendía porque había contestado eso pero ya era muy tarde para ponerse a pensar en ello y tampoco le quedaban mas energías, finalmente la falta de sangre hizo efecto en el y cayo inconsciente.

- **Llévenlo a la enfermería y preparen todo para mañana** - dijo Huge Spector saliendo de la celda - **tengo muchas esperanzas en este niño.**

**(...)**

El sol finalmente cayo y en una cueva a miles de kilómetros de la prisión una mujer encapuchada veía el rostro inconsciente de Flash reflejado en el agua de un caldero.

- **Que joven para mas interesante el que me esta mostrando la fortuna** - la mujer se quito la capucha dejando libre su largo y liso cabello color verde esmeralda - **es hora de ver en que me puede ser útil** - sonrió lanzando unos polvos al caldero y la imagen en este cambio a la de una mansión y fue avanzando hasta quedar en frente de una puerta de metal ubicada en un sótano muy descuidado, detrás de esta se podían escuchar a los llantos de una joven - **tranquila princesa, tu príncipe va a llegar pronto y los dos me van a ser muy útiles para triunfar** - Crysalis empezó a reírse de forma desquiciada mientras apagaba el fuego de la caldera y abandonaba la cueva.

* * *

Cayo la noche, las 9 pm exactamente, Scootaloo estaba en su habitación mirando el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana, observo la luna por unos instantes y luego aparto la mirada, la misma luna que antes le transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad ahora por alguna razón le daba escalofríos, luego camino hasta su escritorio y tomo un cuadro en el que estaban ella junto con Applebloom y Sweetie Bell sentadas frente a un árbol sonriendo, los recuerdos invadieron su mente, no podía creer que ahora se encontraba completamente sola sin sus dos amigas, no pudo contenerse mas y se lanzo a llorar sobre su cama.

- **No es justo** - decía golpeando la almohada - **NADA DE ESTO ES JUSTO! No solo perdí a mis amigas, la presencia de los militares arruina todo, esta ya no es una ciudad libre todos somos sus prisioneros... Y YO ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SOLA!** - lanzo la almohada sobre el poster de los Wondercolts y apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- **Tu nunca estarás sola Scootaloo y yo tampoco lo estoy** - una voz se escucho desde la ventana llamando la atención de la niña de piel anaranjado que abrió los ojos de golpe y se le pararon los pelos de punta al reconocerla - **todo estará bien, lo prometo... incluso si las cosas salen como lo tengo planeado volveremos a volar juntas.**

- **¿Rainbow?** - Scootaloo corrió a la ventana pero al sacar la cabeza ya no había nadie ahí - **¿sera posible?** - miro abajo y vio un mechón de cabello color arcoiris -** si... es posible** - lo tomo y dejo caer algunas lagrimas mientras se volvía a asomar por la ventana tratando de buscarla con la mirada pero por mas que observara no había nadie en ningún lugar.

**(...)**

Una hora después un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño caminaba en medio de la carretera y a lo lejos podía ver una imponente mansión, llevaba consigo una escopeta y un cinturón con dos pistolas colt peacemaker 45, saco un celular de su bolsillo y respondió.

- **Aquí Ojos Rápidos, estoy cerca.**

Colgó el teléfono y empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión ubicada debajo de la imponente luna llena que iluminaba todo el camino, al parecer esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	18. Infiltración y rescate

**18. Infiltración y rescate.**

Eran las 10 de la noche exactamente y en una casa un tanto elegante y llamativa una joven de piel rojo pálido y cabello rubio ondulado estaba sentada frente a una computadora con un par de audífonos puestos, detrás de ella un joven de piel gris y cabello negro observaba atentamente todo lo que hacía.

- **¿Que estas haciendo?** - pregunto Cybrian Spear y la joven continuaba tecleando a gran velocidad abriendo y cerrando ventanas.

-** Estoy hackeando las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad, en unos segundos tendré cubiertas las zonas en donde están ubicados los demás... listo! -** Cybrian Spear acerco su rostro al monitor y observo en una ventana la imagen del manicomio donde tenían encerradas a Applejack, Rarity y a Pinkie Pie.

-** ¿Puedes hacer un acercamiento?**

- **¿Acercamiento?... Puedo invadir su sistema** - continuo tecleando y ahora se abrieron tres ventanas mostrando a las tres chicas en habitaciones distintas - **son ellas ¿no?**

- **Si** - las tres estaban durmiendo pero por la posición de sus cuerpos parecía que las hubieran sedado, Rarity y Pinkie estaban sobre sus camas pero Applejack estaba dormida al lado de la puerta.

- **Se ven distintas en sus versiones humanas.**

- **¿Fuiste Equestre?**

- **Originalmente si.**

- **¿Que pasa con la imagen de la mansión?**

- **La estuve buscando pero parece que no hay ninguna cámara de seguridad dentro de ella, solo por fuera** - tecleo de vuelta y abrió una ventana en la que se veía la mansión por fuera.

- **Eso no es de mucha ayuda.**

- **Es todo lo que hay Reloj.**

- **Deja de llamarme así.**

- **¿No que no sentías ira?**

- **Has lo que quieras** - tomo su celular y empezó a marcar un numero.

En un pequeño restaurante en frente del manicomio un hombre delgado de piel roja vestido con un saco negro estaba a punto de tomar un café hasta que sonó su teléfono.

**- ¿Hola?**

- **Voz del Fuego, te habla Corazón Mecánico ¿donde estas?**

- **¿Eres al que le dicen Reloj no? Solo llámame Hard.**

**- ¿Donde... estas?**

- **Estoy en un café frente al manicomio, espero ordenes.**

- **Espíritu en Llamas te tiene cubierto y Resplandor Crepuscular va en camino.**

- **¿Tengo que esperarlo?**

**- Solo espera mi llamada, yo te diré cuando y que tienes que hacer** - colgó el teléfono y marco otro numero.

En medio de una carretera rodeada de arboles un joven de cabello castaño y piel crema estaba escondido entre los arboles observando de cerca una imponente mansión ubicada en medio del bosque, pasaron los minutos y el joven no le quitaba la vista ni por un segundo en ese momento sonó su celular.

- **Aquí Ojos Rápidos.**

- **Soy Corazon Mecanico, ¿donde estas?**

**- Tengo la mansión en frente mío, descuida, nadie puede verme.**

**- Escucha claramente, no tenemos cobertura dentro de la mansión asi que prácticamente estarás solo, no cortes la comunicación por nada en el mundo así por lo menos podras mantenernos al tanto.**

- **No hay problema ¿que hago ahora?**

**- Es momento de actuar, Espiritu en Llamas a estado estudiando el movimiento de los guardias, si sus calculos son correctos en media hora una de las puertas traseras quedara libre pero sera solo por 30 segundos, tienes que estar atento a eso, luego no habra otra oportunidad de entrar.**

- **No te preocupes, la infiltración es mi especialidad.**

**- No dudes en usar tu mecanismo en caso de emergencia... y ten cuidado, no tenemos idea de que hay dentro de ese lugar.**

**- ¿Como voy a saber a donde ir exactamente?**

**- Resplandor Crepuscular logro identificar algunos puntos claves en la estructura de la mansión anoche, si lo que dice es correcto debe de haber una masmorra en el subsuelo, la descripción de la Magia es la siguiente, una chica joven de piel morada y cabello violeta, no tenemos idea del estado en el que se debe encontrar ahora mismo.**

**- Como que tenemos muy poca información ¿no?... por cierto ¿donde esta Light?**

**- El esta del otro lado de la mansión, ese punto si esta dentro de nuestra cobertura así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por él, si las cosas se salen de control y los guardias cambian su formación él puede entrar sin problemas para apoyarte, recuerda no cortar la comunicación.**

**- Esta bien** - guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo sin cortar la llamada y empezó a correr de forma muy cautelosa perdiendose entre la vegetación que rodeaba una de las entradas.

* * *

Nuevamente en el restaurante frente al manicomio Hard Knocker termino de tomar su cafe y estaba a punto de irse no sin antes dejar unas cuantas monedas doradas en la mesa.

- **Disculpe señor** - lo detuvo un mesero al ver lo que había dejado.

- **¿Que pasa?**

**- No ha pagado su cuenta.**

**- Claro que si, deje el dinero en la mesa... ¿no lo ve?** - el mesero tomo una de las monedas doradas y se la mostró en la cara.

- **¿Es una broma? Esto no es dinero** - la moneda que estaba sosteniendo era un bit Equestre.

-** ¿Que no es dinero?... bueno** - empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos pero no encontro nada - **sabe algo... en unos minutos va a llegar un amigo mio ¿le parece si lo esperamos?** - el mesero lo miro con seriedad -** lo que pasa es que olvide mi billetera.**

- **¡Oye!** - un joven de piel amarillo y cabello marrón entro al restaurante - **¿tu eres Hard Knocker no?**

- **¿Shiny Blaze?** - dijo el hombre de piel roja sonriendo - **compañero llegas en el momento justo** - se acerco a su oído para susurrarle -** ¿tu eres de origen humano no?**

- **Si... ¿por que lo preguntas?**

**- ¿Tienes dinero?... ya sabes, dinero humano** - Blaze puso una mirada seria al entender el gesto de Hard y saco su billetera pagando su factura, luego se disculparon y salieron del restaurante - **¿y tu de donde eras originalmente?**

-** Vivía en Equestria, tengo solo 5 años en esto y es mi primera ves en un mundo humano.**

**- Yo tengo casi 3 años en la orden, e estado en muchas Equestrias, es un buen sitio, tienes suerte de haber nacido ahí.**

- **¿Eso crees? ¿Tan malo es este mundo?**

**- Déjame darte un consejo** - los dos se detuvieron frente a la entrada del manicomio - **si nunca has estado en un mundo humano prepárate para ver cosas que podrían afectarte seriamente, los seres de esta especie no conocen la misma armonía que los ponis Equestres.**

- **Escucha, tal ves venga de una tierra de ponis, pero eso no quiere decir que me la haya pasado comiendo pasto en verdes praderas, ademas...** - encendió un cigarrillo y esbozo una sonrisa un tanto siniestra - **ya e estado en varias masacres antes, y no me e sentido para nada mal** - en ese momento sonó su celular y contesto - **¿hola?**

- **Voz del Fuego, ¿ya llego Resplandor Crepuscular?**

- **Si, esta aquí conmigo, esperamos ordenes.**

- **Es momento de actuar, los tenemos completamente cubiertos, les estoy enviando las coordenadas y un mapa del lugar para que puedan ubicarse, la misión es simple, tienen que ubicar tres habitaciones y sacar a la Honestidad, Generosidad y Risa de ellas, traten de no ser descubiertos, suerte** - colgó.

-** Es hora de la acción** - guardo el teléfono, apago el cigarro y saco un reloj de bolsillo, apretó un botón en el y con la otra mano toco el hombro de Blaze, en un segundo los dos desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

Dentro del manicomio dos hombres bastante altos vestidos de blanco patrullaban por uno de los pasillos que estaban iluminados por una serie de lamparas en el techo pero de un momento a otro la electricidad se fue quedando únicamente con la poca luz que entraba a través de la ventana.

- **¿Que diablos paso?** - pregunto uno de los hombres presionando una y otra ves el interruptor de la luz - **¿será un corte?**

- **Imposible que sea solo en este lugar, el resto de la calle funciona perfectamente, se debe de haber volado un fusil o algo así, será mejor que vaya a revisar.**

El otro hombre saco una linterna y se separo rumbo al primer piso pero apenas empezó a bajar las escaleras unas manos lo atraparon por la espalda y lo arrastraron a las sombras de las cuales unos segundos después salio Hard con una sonrisa en su rostro y continuo subiendo hasta el tercer piso, Blaze salio de las escaleras en el segundo piso y vio a dos guardias entrando a una habitación con unas tazas de café.

- **Que raro que los demás no hayan arreglado la luz, esto es molesto** - dijo uno de ellos sentándose en un sofá.

- **Seguramente están holgazaneando** - se levanto de su silla pero el ruido de algo rompiéndose llamo su atención - **¿que fue eso?** - ambos guardias se miraron a los ojos en silencio y luego sacaron sus armas camino a las escaleras donde escucharon el extraño sonido, al abrir la puerta no había nada, solo mas oscuridad.

-** Debió ser nuestra imaginación.**

**- Yo no estaría tan seguro** - dijo una voz encima de ellos.

- **¿QUE?!** - no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que un flash de luz los dejo inconscientes mientras Blaze soltaba las tuberías sobre las cuales estaba sujeto cayendo al piso, guardo su reloj de bolsillo gris y saco un celular.

- **Según el mapa la Honestidad debe de estar por aquí** - empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de una puerta que al intentar abrirla noto que estaba con llave - **diablos, no queda otra** - saco una pistola con un silenciador y apunto a la cerradura - **espero que esto no llame la atención** - jalo del gatillo y la cerradura se rompió sin emitir ningún ruido mas que el de la madera siendo quebrada - **perfecto, ahora solo tengo que... ¡AH!** - apenas entro sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de guardia.

* * *

En la casa de los extranjeros Grace Hicks estaba tecleando con algo de temor en su rostro tratando de recuperar la imagen que había perdido ya que el monitor solo mostraba dos ventanas en negro, detrás de ella estaba Cybrian Spear mirando la pantalla inexpresivo.

- **No es posible** - dijo Grace golpeando el teclado - **esos dos tienen que haber cortado toda la luz, les dije que solo cortaran el sector que estaba conectado con la sala de vigilancia, fui bastante clara incluso le dije a Blaze como hacerlo.**

- **¿Que hay de la mansión?**

- **Aun no he podido encontrar nada, es oficial, no hay ninguna cámara en el interior.**

- **Espero que Ojos Rápidos este atento** - tomo su celular - **Ojos Rápidos... ¿sigues en posición?**

-** No me he movido** - respondió una voz del otro lado de la linea - **aun faltan unos cuantos minutos para el cambio de guardia, estoy alerta.**

- **Eso espero** - dijo Cybrian guardando el teléfono.

-** ¿Deberíamos llamarlos?** - pregunto Grace sacando su celular - **Blaze siempre tiene su celular en modo silencioso, así no los ponemos en riesgo.**

- **Has el intento** - Grace marco un numero y espero que contestaran.

- **¿Hola?** - no hubo respuesta, solo se escucho una respiración por un segundo y luego cortaron - **¿que extraño? no respondió.**

- **Tal ves este escondido... o muerto, no importa, ya nos vamos a enterar** - Grace miro a Cybrian un poco molesta.

- **¿En serio no te importa para nada la vida de tus compañeros? Creí que nuestro maestro bromeaba al hablar de ti.**

- **El Observador me conoce por mas tiempo del que yo lo conozco a él, así que simplemente hazle caso** - la joven aparto la mirada y continuo concentrándose en ubicar a sus compañeros.

* * *

Hard estaba caminando por el tercer piso guiado por su celular hasta que escucho un par de voces y pasos que se acercaban doblando la esquina, se escondió detrás de un escritorio y presto atención.

- **Parece que están teniendo problemas para arreglar la luz** - dijo una voz masculina.

- **Espero que lo solucionen rápido, no me gusta la oscuridad** - respondió una voz femenina suave y algo tímida.

- **No te preocupes... voy al baño un momento, la medicina de la paciente debe de estar ahí** - dijo señalando un armario -** no me tardo, trata de no asustarte** - el hombre se retiro y se encerró en el baño dejando sola a la enfermera que era una joven de piel lila y cabello turquesa con dos lineas rosadas. Una ves que termino se puso frente al espejo y se lavo la cara un par de veces pero al agacharse para hacerlo la tercera ves noto que su reflejo no se movía - **espera... ¿que?** - levanto la vista y su reflejo lo estaba mirando con malicia.

- **Hola** - le respondió con voz siniestra su imagen en el espejo - **¿quieres divertirte un rato?**

La enfermera estaba buscando las pastillas en el armario mientras que Hard seguía escondido detrás del escritorio esperando aburrido a que se fuera, en ese momento el hombre sale del baño con la mirada baja y algo jorobado.

- **Encontré las pastillas** - dice la joven enfermera mirándolo un tanto extrañada ya que el hombre aun seguía sin levantar la mirada - **¿estas bien?**

- **Si** - dijo estirando el cuello y observándola de pies a cabeza - **eres muy bonita ¿sabes?**

-** ¿Que?** - el hombre empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de ella.

- **No te hagas la tonta y vamos a divertirnos un rato** - la lanzo con fuerza contra la pared mientras sonreía de forma perversa.

- **¿Que... que estas haciendo?** - la joven trato de forcejear a pesar del gran miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos pero la termino noqueando de una bofetada.

- **Malditas zorras, siempre se resisten** - dijo para si mismo desabrochando los botones de su camisa - **este lugar es jodidamente estresante, por suerte hay lindas enfermeras** - estuvo apunto de desabrochar su pantalón pero lo que no noto es que una sombra bastante alta se paraba detrás suyo.

- **Mierda... Blaze tenía razón, este mundo y su gente son todos una mierda total** - Hard Knocker levanto el brazo y noqueo al hombre de un solo golpe en la nuca - **e tratado con asesinos completamente locos pero hasta ellos tienen mas honor que esta cosa, ahora a buscar a la Generosidad y la Risa** - estuvo apunto de alejarse pero sintió una extraña vibración en su bolsillo -** ¿que es esto?** - saco su reloj y noto que todas las manecillas se habían vuelto locas y giraban sin control - **¡VAMOS NO AHORA!** - lo golpeo un par de veces en vano - **¿y ahora por que esto? maldita chatarra, que lastima que los humanos no tienen un cuerno para no depender de artefactos como este** - se alejo unos pasos y en ese momento el reloj volvió a la normalidad cosa que le llamo la atención así que se acerco un poco al cuerpo del hombre y las manecillas nuevamente se volvieron locas, se alejo de nuevo y se arreglaron - **que extraño...** - dijo rascándose la cabeza, luego se encongio de hombros y se fue pero lo que no noto fue que la enfermera empezaba a despertarse tosiendo muy fuerte. Siguió caminando por el resto de los pasillos guiado por el mapa en su teléfono hasta que finalmente encontró la habitación que buscaba - **espero que quien este aquí aun se mantenga con vida por lo menos** - abrió la puerta lentamente ya que esta se encontraba abierta - **"parece que esos dos acababan de salir de aquí"** - pensó para si mismo, observo la habitación y todo estaba completamente oscuro así que saco su reloj de bolsillo y apretó un botón logrando que este brillara con fuerza como si fuera una linterna, en una cama vio a una joven dormida de piel rosa y cabello lacio, estaba en una posición muy incomoda con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, el hombre de piel roja llamo a través de su celular - **¿Grace? ¿Estas ahí?**

- **¿Hard?** - respondieron al otro lado de la linea - **gracias a Dios sigues vivo, ¿se pude saber porque cortaron toda la luz? las cámaras no funcionan y no tengo forma de seguirles el rastro.**

- **Fue Blaze quien se encargo, yo no tengo idea de como funcionan esas cosas.**

- **¿Donde esta Blaze?**

- **Esta en el segundo piso buscando a la honestidad, yo estoy en el tercero en una de las dos habitaciones, tengo en frente mio a una chica de color rosa inconsciente.**

- **Ella es Pinkie Pie, la Risa... me dijeron que eras Equestre, ¿no la reconoces?**

- **Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a los elementos de la armonía en persona pero no importa, voy a sacarla de aquí y buscar a la generosidad que esta en el otro pasillo** - camino hasta quedar en frente de Pinkie y la cargo sin problemas sobre su hombro.

- **Si ves a Blaze dile que haga algo con la energía, necesito cubrirlos, no tengo idea de con cuantos guardias cuenta ese lugar.**

- **No te preocupes, noquee a un par antes de venir aquí... estoy completamente solo.**

- **¿QUIEN ES USTED Y QUE ESTA HACIENDO CON LA PACIENTE?!** - dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-** Mierda... Grace te llamo luego** - colgó y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la misma enfermera que hace un rato estaba inconsciente - **¿no que estabas inconsciente?**

- **¡AYUDA!** - la mujer empezó a correr por el pasillo, Hard rodó los ojos y observo su reloj de bolsillo negro.

- **"Solo puedo usar dos hechizos antes de que me quede sin energía por el resto del día"** - pensó para si mismo mientras apretaba el botón y desaparecía junto con Pinkie Pie aun en su hombro y volvía a aparecer en frente de la enfermera, dejo a Pinkie en el piso y rápidamente acorralo a la enfermera y puso una mano en su boca - **Escucha, antes de que sigas gritando quiero dejarte algunas cosas en claro, es verdad que golpee a tu compañero pero ese miserable fue quien te ataco e intento violarte, si no puedes cuidarte a ti misma en tu propio trabajo ¿crees que puedes cuidar a alguien? ¿y elegiste trabajar de enfermera? ¿Acaso sabes el riesgo que corren los "pacientes" en este lugar con tipos como ese?** - la enfermera dejo de forcejear y puso atención a lo que decía - **voy a llevarme a esta jovencita a un lugar seguro, donde no hayan malditos pervertidos sin honor como ese idiota del pasillo que le hagan mas daño... y tu no vas a intervenir** - le enseño un arma de fuego apuntando al techo - **¿quedo claro?** - la mujer de piel lila asintió en silencio y Hard la soltó, puso a Pinkie de vuelta en su hombro y se salio por la puerta dejando a la enfermera bastante confundida.

* * *

El joven de cabello castaño seguía oculto entre los arbustos apoyado por la oscuridad de la noche esperando que los guardias de la mansión se fueran, miraba constantemente su reloj de bolsillo y fruncía el ceño.

- **Maldición... hace diez minutos tendrían que haber cambiado la guardia, parece que Grace se equivoco** - en ese momento sonó su teléfono - **¿hola?**

- **¿Que hay Swift? Soy yo... Light** - contesto una voz infantil del otro lado de la linea.

- **¿Light? ¿De donde diablos me llamas?**

- **Mira arriba** - Swift vio al techo de la mansión y ahí estaba el joven de piel blanca y cabello gris agitando su sombrero de vaquero para llamar su atención.

- **LIGHT... ¿que haces fuera de tu posición? y ¿como carajo llegaste ahí?**

- **Que no sepa usar magia con un mecanismo de la armonía no quiere decir que no tenga mis trucos bajo el sombrero, escucha por lo que veo esos guardias no se van a mover de ahí, voy a conseguirte unos segundos para que puedas entrar, no los desperdicies.**

- **¿Que vas a hacer que?! Escucha Light, no hagas una locura, esta ves hablo en serio.**

- **Lo siento viejo, no puedo escucharte, recuerda solo tendrás unos segundos** - colgó la llamaba y Swift apretó el teléfono con fuerza, luego observo al joven parado en el techo tirando su sombrero al piso y sacando una mascara de color gris.

- **"Que pretende hacer ese maldito loco"** - pensó Swift mientras su compañero se colocaba la mascara y se tronaba el cuello caminando con firmeza hasta quedar en el borde.

- **¡Oigan ustedes dos!** - les grito con una voz grave completamente distinta a la anterior a los dos guardias a lo que el joven de cabello castaño se quedo con la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos - **Los necesitan adentro, muévanse rápido.**

- **No se preocupe señor, vamos para allá** - dijeron los guardias que no llevaban ninguna mascara corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal bordeando la torre, Light se quito la mascara y le sonrió a Swift quien no tenía palabras para describir lo sorprendido que estaba, luego saco su celular y lo llamo.

- **Date prisa viejo, no creo que tarde mucho hasta que noten el malentendido.**

- **¿Como lo...? No importa** - corrió a la pequeña entrada y la tiro de una patada aun con el celular en la mano.

- **Oye por cierto ten esto** - Light dejo caer la mascara blanca que fue atrapada por su compañero - **se la quite a un tipo que caminaba en dirección a la mansión, supongo que lo deben de estar esperando ya que parece ser alguien importante, si eres tan inteligente como alardeas ser creo que puedes idear algo** - Swift entro y cerro la puerta detrás suyo, saco su reloj de bolsillo y apretó el botón reparando la cerradura en un instante da dejándola como si nada hubiera pasado.

-** Ya se me ocurrirá algo, gracias por la ayuda** - corto la llamada dejando activada solo la linea que lo mantenía en contacto con Cybrian y Grace - **Reloj, ya estoy dentro de la mansión, Light me ayudo a entrar** - observo el lugar, era un pasillo oscuro iluminado solo por antorchas - **admito que no es lo que creía que era, sea quien sea el dueño de esta mansión parece que se quedo en la época medieval.**

- **Asegúrate de encontrar a la Magia y sal de ahí usando tu mecanismo de la armonía, no gastes energía inútilmente, la vas a necesitar para escapar.**

- **Solo hice un pequeño hechizo para reparar la puerta, no es nada** - Swift observo la mascara blanca por unos segundos, luego se la puso y se adentro a las profundidades de esos oscuros pasillos en busca de la Magia.

* * *

Hard continuo caminando por el tercer piso del manicomio con Pinkie Pie aun dormida en su hombro, se detuvo frente a otra puerta y la tiro de una sola patada rompiendo la cerradura, al entrar esta habitación también estaba a oscuras así que nuevamente uso su reloj para iluminar el lugar, vio a una chica de piel blanca y cabello morado oscuro dormida en posición fetal sobre su cama.

- **"Ella debe de ser la Generosidad"** - pensó para si mismo y luego la cargo junto con Pinkie Pie, ya con sus dos objetivos en los hombros se dispuso a salir de ese lugar pero a penas cruzo la puerta sintió el cañón de un arma rozar su cuello.

- **Suéltalas ahora mismo** - dijo una voz femenina con acento campirano - **haslo con cuidado** - dejo se sentir el cañón sobre su nuca por lo que dedujo que su atacante había tomado distancia.

- **Lo siento, pero tengo ordenes de llevarme a estas chicas a un lugar seguro.**

- **No te pregunte nada de eso, solo te dije que las sueltes.**

- **Mierda** - Hard miro su reloj de bolsillo sin moverse - **"solo me queda un hechizo, si lo uso ahora no podre salir de aquí"** - pensó para si miso volteándose lentamente.

- **¡Quieto!**

- **Tranquila, solo me estoy dando la vuelta para bajar a las señoritas** - la miro de frente y se encontró con una joven rubia de piel crema vestida únicamente con una bata blanca que sostenía un arma con un silenciador - **espera... esa arma** - se fijo mas de cerca y noto que la pistola tenía el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas - **ese es el símbolo de mi orden, O NO... BLAZE!**

- **¡He dicho que las sueltes!** - jalo del gatillo dándole a Hard en la pierna.

- **¡AH!** - cayo de rodillas al piso aun con las chicas en hombros - **mierda... ahora veo, tu debes de ser la Honestidad** - dijo sonriendo a pesar del dolor - **¿que le hiciste al joven al joven amarillo de cabello marrón que entro a tu habitación?**

-** Así que viene contigo, el esta bien, solo duerme.**

- **Bueno... creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.**

- **Si quieres también te vuelo el derecho, ¡SUELTA A MIS AMIGAS!**

- **Jajaja, que buen humor tienes, pero no me refería a eso, e venido a llevarlas a las tres a un lugar seguro.**

- **¿De que hablas?**

**- Solo mira mi ropa, ¿acaso parezco un oficial o militar?**

**- Con ese saco negro pareces un criminal ¿como se que puedo confiar en ti?** - en ese momento se escucho el sonido de sirenas.

- **ESCUCHEN ATENTAMENTE** - se oyó la voz de un oficial hablando por un altavoz fuera del edificio - **ESTÁN RODEADOS, ENTRÉGUENSE AHORA MISMO O NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A ENTRAR POR LAS MALAS.**

- **No es lo que esperaba que ocurriera** - dijo Hard dejando a las chicas en el piso con delicadeza - **escucha, puedes confiar en mi y ayudarme a sacar a tus amigas o puedes entregarme a ellos y olvidarte de salir de este maldito lugar** - Applejack dudo por unos segundos pero al escuchar el sonido de los policías entrando al manicomio bajo el arma y ayudo a Hard a levantarse.

- **Tu amigo esta inconsciente en el segundo piso - **en ese momento el joven de piel amarillo entro desesperado tirando la puerta detrás suyo y recargando todo su cuerpo en ella como tratando de cubrirla.

- **HAY POLICÍAS! DECENAS DE ELLOS!**

- **¿Blaze? ¿No te habían noqueado?** - dijo Hard arrancándose un pedazo de su camisa y usándolo para apretar la herida en su pierna.

- **No me subestimes, que pertenezca al sector de inteligencia no quiere decir que sea débil.**

**- Cállate y dime cuantas patrullas hay** - Blaze corrió a la ventana para después abrir los ojos como platos asustado.

- **Estamos jodidos, hay como diez autos estacionados.**

**- Mierda** - se apoyo sobre la pared y empezó a cojear - **¿cuanta energía le queda a tu mecanismo?**

- **Solo use un hechizo paralizante, pero aun no se ha recargado del todo por el trabajo de anoche.**

- **¿Crees que nos pueda sacar de aquí?**

- **No a todos juntos, ¿que tal si mezclamos nuestros mecanismos?**

- **No va a servir de nada, al mio casi no le queda energía, solo puedo hacer un hechizo.**

- **Vamos chicas despierten** - Applejack trataba de hacer reaccionar a sus amigas - **vamos, las necesito consientes.**

- **Es inútil** - en ese momento se escucho el sonido de puertas siendo abiertas a la fuerza.

-** Nos están buscando** - Hard se levanto apoyado sobre sus dos piernas ignorando el dolor de la herida - **no tardaran mucho en dar con la habitación correcta... ¡Blaze!**

- **¿Que?**

- **Quiero que uses toda la energía que te queda para sacar a las chicas de aquí y reza por que te sirva por lo menos para llevarlas fuera del edificio.**

- **¿Y que vas a hacer tu?** - Hard se sentó en un sillón y saco un cigarrillo.

- **Yo me voy a encargar de estos desgraciados** - saco un encendedor y trato de encenderlo.

- **Pero... con un solo hechizo disponible y con esa herida no tienes ninguna oportunidad.**

- **¿Ahora quieres subestimarme a mi? Nunca subestimes a un miembro del sector de defensa, tu solo confía, no me llamaron a la orden por ser débil** - puso el cigarro en su boca y empezó a fumar.

- **Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo** - Blaze se acerco a Applejack que trataba de despertar a sus amigas y se agacho para quedar a su altura y mirarla a los ojos - **tranquila Applejack, ahora solo respira hondo, vas a sentir una sacudida** - saco su reloj de bolsillo y puso una mano sobre el botón.

- **¡Espera! ¿Como sabes mi nom...?** - Applejack no pudo terminar la frase ya que los dos desaparecieron en un haz de luz, en ese momento la puerta empezó a temblar.

- **¡POLICÍA! ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!** - se escucho del otro lado junto con los golpes.

- **¡Muévanse ustedes!** - dijo Hard fumando su cigarro - **es hora de que estos tipos sepan porque me dicen la Voz del Fuego.**

- **¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉN LISTOS!**

- **¡Cuando tu lo estés!** - Hard cerro los ojos y escupió una gran cantidad de humo de cigarro, la puerta cayo y todos los policías entraron a la habitación.

Blaze y Applejack junto con sus dos amigas aparecieron de la nada en medio de un cuarto oscuro, Applejack se tiro al suelo a vomitar mientras trataba de mantenerse consiente.

- **Que... ¿Que acaba de pasar?** - dijo la joven rubia agarrándose la cabeza.

- **Espero que estemos en el edificio de al lado** - Blaze se asomo a la puerta y se oculto rápidamente al ver la silueta de tres policías corriendo en direcciones distintas - **mierda!** - se tapo la boca al notar que había levantado de mas la voz - **no hemos podido ni siquiera salir del edificio, debemos de estar en el primer piso... APPLEJACK!**

- **¿Que?!** - respondió levantándose.

- **Necesito mi arma** - la mirada de Blaze cambio a una de ira - **vamos a salir de aquí como sea.**

_**¡BUUMMM!**_

- **¿Que fue eso?** - pregunto Applejack tambaleándose ya que todo el edificio tembló como si hubiera explotado algo.

- **Debe de ser Hard, seguramente gasto su ultimo hechizo** - vio su pistola con el símbolo de la espada y la pluma cruzadas tirada en el piso y la tomo - **la mayoría de los policías estaban ahí arriba, no deben de quedar muchos, voy a acabar con el resto antes de que pidan refuerzos, ¡tu quédate aquí!**

Tiro la puerta de una patada y comenzó a apuntar a todas partes pero no había nadie, camino por el resto de los alrededores arma en mano buscando una salida y algún blanco al que darle, al no encontrar nada en un par de habitaciones decidió regresar con las tres chicas para sacarlas de ahí pero a unos cuantos metros del cuarto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás, giro rápidamente y estuvo a punto de disparar mas se detuvo al ver que solo era una enfermera de piel lila y cabello turquesa.

- **¡No dispare!**

- **¿Que haces aquí?** - dijo Blaze sin apartar el arma - **¡AL SUELO!** - la enfermera se agacho y Blaze jalo del gatillo tres veces, al levantarse y mirar atrás vio a tres policías muertos en el piso, no se escucho ningún disparo debido al silenciador que traía su arma.

- **¿Que rayos esta pasando?** - Applejack salio de la habitación y vio la curiosa escena - **ACABAS DE MATAR A TRES POLICÍAS!**

- **¿Y que querías que haga? Son ellos o ustedes** - dijo apuntándole a la enfermera que no paraba de temblar.

- **¡BASTA!... Es solo una enfermera, ¿piensas matarla a ella también?**

- **Ustedes son muy importantes, no puedo permitir ningún error.**

- **¡NO LO HAGAS!** - Blaze estuvo a punto de jalar del gatillo pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el grito de Applejack quien aprovecho y corrió hasta quedar entre el arma y la enfermera - **dices estar de nuestro lado pero te comportas igual que ellos ¿acaso tu también eres un maldito soldado sin corazón?** - al parecer esas palabras tocaron a Blaze ya que bajo el arma con la mirada perdida por unos segundos y luego agito la cabeza recuperando la compostura.

- **¿Y que sugieres entonces?** - Applejack se agacho para ver a la enfermera a los ojos.

- **Escuchame, necesitamos salir de aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda** - la enfermera dejo de temblar y trato de articular palabra - **por favor** - los ojos de Applejack empezaron a humedecerse mientras apretaba los dientes.

- **Esta bien** - dijo en voz baja la joven de piel lila mientras se ponía de pie - se como sacarlos aquí - los ojos de Applejack brillaron por un segundo y luego se volteó a ver a Blaze quien solo se encogió de hombros.

Fuera del edificio cuatro policías estaban parados frente a sus patrullas tratando de comunicarse con los bomberos mientras observaban la gran cantidad de fuego que salía del tercer piso.

- **¿Hola? ¿HAY ALGUIEN?** - gritaba un policía por el comunicador mientras observaba la enorme nube negra que empezaba a formarse sobre el manicomio - **Creo que han explotado una bomba, repito... han hecho explotar una bomba en el manicomio del centro... APRESÚRENSE POR UN DEMONIO!** - corto la llamada.

- **Increíble** - dijo uno de sus compañeros -** habían mas de diez de nuestros hombres en ese piso.**

Por la puerta principal el resto de los oficiales estaban evacuando a los doctores y enfermeros, otro grupo con un poco de dificultad y acompañados por unos hombres corpulentos vestidos de blanco estaban evacuando a los pacientes, algunos se resistían por lo que tuvieron que sacar un par de ambulancias de la cochera que estaba en el subsuelo para encerrarlos y sedarlos, lo que no notaron fue que apenas sacaban las patrullas tres jóvenes que iban cargando a dos mas se escabullían hasta subir a un auto azul. Blaze y Applejack estaban cargando a Pinkie Pie y Rarity mientras la enfermera habría la puerta, metieron primero a las inconscientes y antes de subir Blaze noto un pequeño rastro de sangre que terminaba en una puerta de metal.

- **Espérenme aquí, no me tardo** - dejo a todas dentro del auto y corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió con delicadeza y se encontró con un cuarto de baño, el rastro de sangre seguía hasta doblar una esquina - **¡HARD!** - en uno de los lavabos Hard Knocker estaba mojándose la cara y el hombro que no paraba de sangrar, parecía tener graves quemaduras - **¿que te pasó y como llegaste aquí?**

- **Con la poca energía que me quedaba pude teletransportarme hasta aquí abajo, es todo lo que pude hacer** - su voz se notaba bastante cansada.

- **¿Usaste tu ultimo hechizo para teletransportarte? ¿Y como hiciste para...? No importa, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, las chicas ya están en el auto** - tomo a Hard de su brazo sano y rodeo su cuello con él ayudándolo a caminar ya que este seguía cojo por la herida en la pierna.

- **¿Que auto?**

**- Una enfermera nos esta ayudando, tranquilo, parece ser confiable.**

- **No podemos confiar en nadie** - cada ves sonaba mas cansado, parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

- **No tenemos opción** - llegaron hasta el auto las dos mujeres despiertas se sorprendieron al ver el estado del hombre de piel roja - **antes de que se pongan a hacer preguntas primero lo primero, vamonos de aquí** - la enfermera prendió el auto - **seguramente nos deben de estar esperando afuera, creo que mejor conduzco yo** - Blaze tomo el volante pero antes se giro hacia atrás y vio que Hard ya había caído inconsciente por la perdida de sangre - **¡SUJETENSE!**

Arranco a toda velocidad y subió por la rampa rozando las paredes hasta salir del subsuelo, afuera solo quedaban unos cuantos policías fuera de sus patrullas que apenas vieron el auto salir a toda velocidad se subieron a sus coches dispuestos a perseguirlo. Blaze miraba todas las calles tratando de reconocer alguna pero todo era nuevo para él en ese lugar.

- **¿A donde vamos?** - pregunto Applejack.

- **A donde sea** - giro bruscamente en una y otra esquina tratando de perder a las patrullas - **oye, ¿donde vives?** - le pregunto a la enfermera.

- **¿Que?**

- **QUE ¿DONDE VIVES?!** - volvió a girar otra curva evadiendo un par de patrullas que iban por delante.

- **Es un poco lejos.**

**- ¿Puedes guiarme desde aquí?**

- **Gira a la derechaaaa** - Blaze manejaba el auto con tal brutalidad que no le daba chance ni a los policías de alcanzarlo ni a sus pasajeros de orientarse, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo sin salidas rápidas excepto una, pasaron debajo de un puente cerca de lo que parecía ser una fabrica en ruinas, aprovecho la oscuridad de la noche para esconder el auto azul en medio de los escombros y luego saco su arma listo para lo que se venga, por suerte para él las patrullas pasaron de largo sin girar en el puente, dio un largo suspiro y se recostó sobre su asiento exhausto.

- **Creo que eso fue todo** - se volteo para ver a sus pasajeros y solo la enfermera estaba despierta ya que Applejack cayo tanto por los efectos de la teletransportacion como por la terrible sacudida del viaje - **¿aun me vas a decir por donde vives?**

- **S... si...** - respondió asustada la enfermera.

- **Esta bien, de todas formas tenemos que esperar unos 15 minutos a que se alejen esos tipos, por cierto ¿como te llamas?**

- **Night... Night Song** - Blaze dejo salir una risa débil por el cansancio.

- **Lindo nombre... suena como de poni.**

- **¿Que?**

- **Nada, solo vivencias mías, gajes del oficio** - prendió la radio del auto y esperaron unos minutos antes de salir de ese terreno quemado y olvidado.

* * *

Dentro de la enorme mansión, en una habitación llena de cuadros estaba Luna con un vestido blanco pintando un lienzo con una mirada sombría y seria hasta que sonó la puerta.

- **Adelante** - un hombre aparentemente joven con una mascara negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando solo la boca al descubierto, vestía un elegante smoking negro y una camisa blanca - **pero si es mi nueva mano derecha, ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme?** - dijo sin voltear a mirarlo mientras seguía pintando.

- **Su majestad, ya están casi todos reunidos.**

- **¿Casi todos?**

- **Aun falta un invitado, el empresario de las tierras del desierto.**

- **Necesito que estén todos, vamos a esperarlo unos cuantos minutos si no se presenta tendremos que postergar la junta.**

- **No hay problema.**

- **Por cierto, tengo algo para ti** - Luna dejo el pincel sobre una mesa y abrió una cajón sacando una mascara blanca con lineas negras que ha diferencia de las demás esta cubría todo el rostro y parte del cabello - **ya es momento de que te escondas Mislead Appear** - el hombre se acerco para tomar la mascara y no pudo evitar fijarse en el lienzo que estaba pintando.

- **No sabía que le gustara la pintura** - la obra era una espada de doble filo gris cruzada con una pluma roja con bordes azules cuya punta estaba manchada con tinta negra y la espada con sangre.

- **Me ayuda a relajarme** - tomo una copa de copa y luego sostuvo un candelabro encendido, escupió el vino sobre el fuego creando una llamarada que incinero la obra de arte, luego sonrió - **y también me ayuda a olvidar el pasado** - se tomo el resto del vino y la puerta de abrió de nuevo entrando tres hombres que vestían de la misma forma que Mislead Appear y todos llevaban la misma mascara blanca con lineas negras que cubría todo su rostro - **como te decía, es hora de esconderse** - el hombre se dio la vuelta quitándose la mascara para reemplazarla por la nueva, luego giro y salio de la habitación acompañado por los otros tres hombres perdiéndose entre ellos ya que eran todos iguales.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto por unos oscuros pasillos iluminados por antorchas el joven de piel crema y cabello castaño seguía buscando una salida con su mascara puesta y escopeta en mano, a través de la mascara de podían ver sus ojos observando todo, continuo caminando hasta que llego a unas escaleras, en la cima de estas había una puerta y detrás de ella se escuchaba el ruido de gente charlando y riendo, dejo la escopeta en el piso y saco su teléfono.

-** Reloj ¿me escuchas?**

- **¿Encontraste algo Ojos Rápidos?**

- **Estoy apunto de salir de aquí, por lo que veo hay una especie de fiesta en este lugar** - dijo mirando por la ranura de la puerta, veía a muchos hombres bien vestidos tomando y charlando mientras que las mujeres estaban completamente desnudas, todos sin excepción usaban mascaras - **estos tipos están locos, todos usan mascaras y las mujeres andan desnudas, deben de ser alguna especie de secta o algo por el estilo.**

- **¿Como piensas infiltrarte entre ellos?**

- **Light me dio una mascara blanca, la tengo puesta en este momento, al parecer el hombre que la usaba era alguien importante así que voy a jugar a los enmascarados por unos minutos hasta que sepa donde tienen a la Magia.**

**- Que oportuno, pero aun así es muy arriesgado, ¿comprendes el riesgo que corres si te descubren?**

**- Claro que si, pero estoy dispuesto a correrlo.**

- **No lo digo por ti, si te descubren no solo estarás completamente perdido, si no que mas adelante nos será imposible volver a entrar a ese lugar y la misión se ira al demonio.**

- **Te lo repito, estoy dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos** - dijo con un tono algo molesto - **y deja de hacerte el importante, tengo 30 años en este trabajo, 29 mas que tú, así que empieza a ponerte en tu lugar si no quieres que los demás lo hagan por ti** - guardo el teléfono sin cortar la llamada y salio dejando su escopeta para no llamar la atención, armado solo con sus dos pistolas colt peacemaker escondidas debajo de su saco.

En la casa de los extranjeros Cybrian Spear observaba su celular con la misma mirada muerta e inexpresiva pero una sensación de desconfianza invadía su mente mientras Grace hablaba por teléfono con Blaze.

- **SIIII!** - grito la chica de cabello ondulado llamando la atención del joven gris - **¡lo lograron!... ¡La misión fue todo un éxito! ¡Los elementos están a salvo!** - se levanto de su asiento emocionada pero se tranquilizo al ver la mirada de su compañero - **oye... ¿estas bien?**

- **Parece que los rumores que oí eran ciertos** - dijo mirando su celular - **Ojos Rápidos es muy emocional, tengo un mal presentimiento.**

.

.

.

******/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	19. La noche mas larga

**19. La noche mas larga.**

Ya era media noche, en la casa de los extranjeros la joven de cabello rubio ondulado estaba mirando unas cámaras de seguridad en la computadora mientras que su compañero la observaba con el celular pegado al oído.

- **Finalmente pude ubicar a Blaze** - dijo Grace viendo una imagen en la que un joven y una chica se bajaban de un auto frente a una casa un poco pequeña y cargaban a un grupo de personas inconscientes - **parece que Hard esta herido.**

- **¿Donde están?** - pregunto Cybrian con su característica frialdad.

- **Es la casa de una enfermera que los ayudo a escapar, están muy lejos de aquí y necesitan atención rápida, supongo que debe de tener un buen equipo medico en su hogar.**

- **Se están descuidando demasiado... espera** - el joven de piel gris se quedo en silencio con el celular pegado al oído - **acércate** - se agacho para ponerse a la altura de Grace y puso el teléfono en modo altavoz, ambos pegaron el oído para escuchar mejor lo que parecían ser distintas voces, una multitud.

- **Parece que realmente se creyeron lo de la mascara... Swift esta dentro.**

- **Esperemos que dure, no tendremos otra oportunidad de rescatar a la Magia.**

**(...)**

El joven de cabello castaño estaba finalmente dentro de la mansión, a pesar de la hora habían muchos invitados en lo que parecía ser una extraña reunión ya que todos vestían elegante y usaban mascaras, incluso las mujeres solo que están estaban completamente desnudas, el ambiente era mucho mas refinado que los pasillos por los que estaba caminando hace un rato, en las mesas había un gran banquete y muchas botellas de vino, Swift observo su ropa y cerro el saco para ocultar mejor las únicas armas que traía y también para verse un poco mas presentable, traía puesta la mascara blanca que le entrego su compañero la cual se la quito a un hombre que estaba en camino hacia la mansión, la gente que lo veía lo saludaba cortesmente y luego seguía con lo suyo, el respondía todos los saludos y fijaba su atención en todos los alrededores buscando algo que le sirviera de referencia para encontrar su objetivo.

- **"Esto es raro, aun no puedo creer que este funcionando"** - pensó para si mismo mientras se paraba frente a la mesa y fingía estar buscando algo de comer, miraba de reojo a todos los invitados analizando cada movimiento, cada conversación hasta que puso su atención en uno de ellos el cual caminaba apurado a tal punto que apenas respondía a los saludos, el hombre llevaba una mascara exactamente igual a la suya y pasaba de cuarto en cuarto mientras Swift lo seguía disimuladamente hasta que se metió en una enorme puerta de madera tallada - **"parece que aquí esta el pez gordo"** - confiado en su disfraz se paro frente a la puerta y la abrió con mucha delicadeza encontrándose con una especie de sala de trono tal como en un castillo medieval - **"repito, el dueño de este lugar se quedo en la edad media"** - al entrar vio al hombre hablando casi a los gritos con otro enmascarado algo obeso.

- **Ya le dije que necesitamos a todos presentes para iniciar la reunión, por favor cálmese un poco, son ordenes de su majestad** - dijo el enmascarado obeso un poco nervioso.

- **Escúcheme claro, mi tiempo es valioso, si la reunión no se realiza hoy entonces tendrán que esperar una semana mas si quieren contar con mi presencia.**

- **¿Una semana?** - el hombre estuvo a punto de retirarse pero fue detenido - **espere por favor, no se valla, aun falta mucho y el ultimo invitado no debe tardar en llegar** - en ese momento se fijo en Swift que los estaba mirando disimuladamente mientras jugaba con unas copas de vino - **SEÑOR!** - corrió rápidamente hasta quedar en frente suyo - **que alegría tenerlo aquí** - lo jalo y empezó a empujarlo hasta el centro del salón - **apresúrese que el resto de los invitados ya se están impacientando y lo necesitamos ahora mismo.**

**- Espere un momento** - Swift estaba realmente confundido con la actitud del hombre obeso - **¿de que me esta hablando?**

- **Es muy gracioso señor pero no tenemos tiempo para bromas, su majestad llegara en cualquier momento** - finalmente lo guió junto con el otro hombre a una habitación en la que había una enorme y larga mesa con muchas sillas a sus alrededores y en la punta una silla mucho mas grande que las demás - **ustedes vayan sentándose yo voy a traer al resto** - se retiro dejando solos a Swift con el otro enmascarado, ambos tomaron asiento en silencio hasta que el hombre inicio una conversación.

- **¿Así que le gusta llegar tarde y sin avisar?**

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- Ahora hágase el gracioso, hoy es un día muy importante para todos nosotros, parece que finalmente todo el dinero que hemos invertido esta dando frutos.**

**- Claro, lo entiendo** - Swift trato de seguirle la corriente y sonar lo mas calmado posible.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los extranjeros Cybrian y Grace escuchaban atentamente todo lo que hablaban.

- **Esto es desesperante** - dijo la joven de piel rojo pálido en voz baja - **no me puedo imaginar la presión que debe sentir Swift en este momento.**

- **El tipo lleva 30 años en misiones de riesgo e infiltración, la presión no es lo que me preocupa de él.**

- **¿Que te preocupa entonces?**

**- El es un poco famoso por su antigüedad, una ves me cruce con un par de extranjeros que ya habían trabajado anteriormente con él.**

**- ¿Y que te dijeron?**

**- Dicen que no tiene autocontrol y que en un par de ocasiones casi los mata a todos por eso.**

**- Suena grave.**

**- Lo es.**

* * *

En una habitación a parte, mucho mas común que todas las demás ya que tenía una cama y un escritorio junto con otros muebles y en una esquina al lado de la enorme ventana había un espejo de cuerpo completo. Luna estaba parada frente a la ventana observando el panorama, un amplio y oscuro bosque que era partido a la mitad por la carretera, suspiro y camino hasta quedar frente al espejo, al ver su reflejo nuevamente se vio a si misma con una piel azul mucho mas oscura al igual que su cabello el cual se movía por si solo, observo el velador que estaba detrás suyo reflejado en el espejo y el yelmo sobre este, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta quedar en frente del curioso objeto, lo acaricio con su mano mientras otra ola de recuerdos llegaba a su mente.

**Flashback:**

Mas de mil años atrás, unas enormes rejas se levantaban dejando ver la luz del sol a un grupo de hombres con armaduras y espadas que caminaban lentamente hacia la luz encontrándose con el curioso paisaje. Estaban en medio de un enorme coliseo lleno de gente gritando y aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo, en la cima de este había un trono sobre el cual un hombre vestido con una túnica azul y que portaba un curioso yelmo del mismo color pero mas oscuro se ponía de pie y levantaba los brazos haciendo callar a toda la multitud.

- **¡MIS QUERIDOS SÚBDITOS!** - grito a todo pulmón sin bajar los brazos - **el día de hoy vamos a celebrar un nuevo año de nuestra era... esto es para ustedes** - hizo una señal con la mano y otra reja se abrió dejando salir un grupo de imponentes leones que apenas pusieron su vista en los diminutos soldados rugieron con fiereza - **¿QUIEREN VER UN COMBATE?**

-** SIIIIIII!** - gritaba toda la multitud con fuerza.

- **¿QUIEREN VER CORRER SANGRE?**

**- SIIIII!**

- **¡QUE EMPIECEN LOS JUEGOS!**

Los leones saltaron al ataque mientras los soldados no podían hacer nada para defenderse, a pesar de que eran valientes guerreros las bestias no solo los superaban en fuerza si no también en numero, ese era un combate imposible de ganar. El resto del día transcurrió de la misma forma, después de que los leones se alimentaran de sus victimas hubo otros juegos no menos sangrientos que ese, soldados peleando con espadas a muerte, enfrentamientos con lanzas a caballo... y así el estadio se iba cubriendo de sangre hasta que cayo el ultimo combatiente, para ese entonces el estadio entero era una carnicería pero eso solo parecía gustarle a la gente que gritaba y aplaudía como si fueran hienas sedientas de sangre mientras el emperador Nightmare le lanzaba un pergamino al ultimo combatiente en pie que simplemente hacía una reverencia y volvía a su celda.

**Fin Flashback.**

- **Que buenos tiempos eran esos** - dijo Luna observando el casco pero luego vio un libro al lado de este, el libro tenía el símbolo de una espada ensangrentada cruzada con una pluma llena de tinta, frunció el ceño y salio de la habitación encontrándose con cuatro hombres vestidos con smoking negros y que llevaban todos una mascara blanca con rayas negras, a simple vista eran todos iguales -** supongo que ya es hora de ver a nuestros invitados.**

- **Están ya todos reunidos su majestad** - dijo uno de ellos con una voz grave.

- **Excelente.**

**(...)**

En la enorme habitación, ya todas las sillas alrededor de la mesa estaba ocupadas a excepción de una, la mas alta, Swift no hablaba con nadie simplemente se limitaba tomar un poco de vino para aparentar, los enmascarados traían todos la misma mascara que él cosa que le ayudaba a entender un poco la forma en que se manejaban esos extraños, vio que un par de ellos hablaban por celular así que se animo a sacar el suyo y hablar en voz baja ya que el ruido que todos parecían tan concentrados y entusiasmados en sus charlas que no le iban a prestar la menor atención.

- **Reloj, ¿estas ahí?**

- **Estamos escuchando todo** - respondió al otro lado de la linea - **¿que diablos haces hablando por teléfono? Bájalo ahora.**

- **Tranquilízate, veo a muchos tipos haciendo lo mismo, estos hombres se ven muy entusiasmados, me pregunto ¿por que será?**

- **Tu misión no es saciar tu curiosidad, estas ahí para buscar a la Magia y traerla de vuelta.**

**- No lo entiendes, estos hombres no son simples ricachones, todos están aquí por un motivo y le sirven a alguien, tengo que averiguar quien esta detrás de esto, ademas no me e desviado del objetivo, necesito mas información acerca de este lugar y esta es la mejor forma de averiguarlo.**

**- ¿Que harás si les piden que se quiten las mascaras?**

**- Simple, los mato a todos.**

**- No puedes asesinar a toda una secta, te comerán vivo y la misión se estropeara.**

**- Nunca subestimes a un miembro del sector de defensa** - en ese momento entro un hombre con smoking llevando una mascara blanca con rayas negras.

- **¡Atención!** - todos los presentes que eran al rededor de 30 hombres se quedaron en silencio - **su majestad va a entrar** - se movió a un lado haciendo pasar a Luna vistiendo un llamativo vestido oscuro, en ese momento los ojos de Swift se abrieron como platos y apretó su celular.

- **Reloj... ¿recuerdas los datos que el supervisor nos hizo leer cuando Light y yo llegamos?**

- **Claro que si ¿que tiene que ver todo eso?**

- **El informe decía algo de una mujer de piel y cabello azul.**

- **Es la subdirectora Luna, ¿que tiene que ver ella con lo que estamos hablando?**

- **Porque ya no es mas subdirectora, la tengo a menos de 10 metros de distancia, hablamos luego** - bajo el celular mientras observaba a Luna sentarse en frente de todos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa juntando sus palmas.

- **Caballeros** - dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos - **que honor es tenerlos nuevamente a todos reunidos.**

* * *

En una pequeña casa una mujer de piel lila y cabello turquesa estaba atendiendo las heridas de Hard quien aun permanecía inconsciente sobre una cama con un brazo seriamente quemado, Blaze miraba atentamente el trabajo que hacía y luego observo la otra habitación a través de la puerta abierta donde estaban descansando las tres chicas en distintas camas.

- **¿Parece que ya estas acostumbrada a recibir pacientes aquí?**

- **Esta casa le perteneció a mi madre** - contesto Night Song exprimiendo un trapo ensangrentado sobre un balde - **ella me enseño lo poco que se de medicina, manejaba su propia clínica pero después de su muerte esta fue cerrada, todo lo que ves aquí son algunas de las cosas que me dejaron.**

- **Es un buen equipo y tu eres una buena enfermera, lamento haberte apuntado con el arma.**

- **Perdona por preguntar pero... si no son policías ni militares, ¿quienes son ustedes?**

-** Desgraciadamente no puedo darte mucha información sobre eso, lo único que te puedo decir es que la vida de esas jóvenes es muy importante tanto para nosotros como para este mundo.**

- **Tenía entendido que el mismo gobernador ordeno su encierro en el manicomio, cuando llegaron ninguna de ellas parecía esta enferma... pero ahora** - Night Song bajo la cabeza y luego miro a la habitación de las chicas.

- **¿Ahora que?**

- **Unos hombres estuvieron abusando de dos de ellas por un tiempo hasta que los descubrieron, entonces fueron despedidos pero cuando fui a verlas ya no eran mas las mismas** - se levanto y ambos caminaron a la habitación donde descansaban con unos sueros conectados sus brazos - **yo las entiendo** - se puso frente a la cama de Rarity y la miro con tristeza - **no hagas preguntas al respecto pero yo también pase por algo así cuando era niña, me temo que su recuperación va a ser algo complicada.**

- **Entiendo que no quieras hablar sobre eso pero... ¿hay alguna forma que puedas ayudarlas a superarlo?** - Blaze miro a Pinkie Pie y puso atención a su cabello lacio - **es muy importante que se recuperen, el resto de mis compañeros están buscando a sus amigas y no quiero que se reúnan en ese estado, sería muy lamentable.**

- **Puedo hablar con ellas cuando despierten.**

**- Sería de mucha ayuda** - Blaze se puso frente a la ventana y se cruzo de brazos observando como un grupo de militares se movía por la ciudad entonces recordó lo del toque de queda - **lo había olvidado, no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo.**

- **¿Por que?**

**- En cualquier momento se van a enterar de tu ausencia y vendrán a hacerte preguntas.**

-** Es cierto...**

**- Ahora deben de estar ocupados con el incendio que Hard causo pero mañana a la mañana apenas levanten el toque de queda debemos movernos** - saco su celular - **Grace, ¿tienes un segundo?**

- **Lo que sea que me tengas que decir que sea rápido** - contesto la joven desde la otra casa alejándose unos pasos de la computadora.

- **¿Pasa algo?**

- **Swift esta en peligro y tenemos información nueva y bastante extraña, Reloj ya esta arriba en su habitación jugando al detective** - puso atención al otro celular y noto que comenzaban a hablar - **lo siento Blaze te llamo luego** - colgó y volvió a sentarse frente a la computadora.

En el segundo piso Cybrian estaba sacando un montón de papeles y fotografías pegándolas en la pared armando una especie de cadena, se movía a tal velocidad que no se tomaba un segundo para cerrar los cajones y las cosas que no le servían las iba tirando y amontonando en el piso, tomo un anotador y empezó a escribir mientras miraba la cadena de fotografías agitamente a pesar de que su mirada demostraba la misma frialdad de siempre.

- **Maldición, Octava del Alma tenía razón** - camino hasta un escritorio pateando un maletín que estaba en su camino, abrió uno de los cajones sacando mas carpetas en las que habían fotos de ponis Equestres y fue tirando a un lado todas las que no le servían hasta que dio con la indicada - **"ahora todo tiene sentido, la ola de corrupción, las extrañas ondas que detectaba por las calles, la contaminación psicológica, todo tiene que ver con esto"** - observo la fotografía de Nigthmare Moon con un texto adjunto -** ya no es mas una masa de energía sin forma, "eso" ahora tiene un recipiente, y luego ira por un ejercito** - bajo las escaleras dejando el cuarto hecho un desastre.

* * *

En la mansión Swift estaba escuchando atentamente los distintos reportes de los enmascarados mientras tomaba una copa de vino, no se sentía para nada presionado a pesar de la confusa situación en la que se encontraba.

- **Es todo lo que tengo que decir** - dijo uno de los invitados volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

- **Veo que han hecho muchos avances** - dijo Luna con una siniestra sonrisa -** me alegra que finalmente estén haciendo las cosas como debe de ser y que hayan confiado sus empresas a esta organización, pero aun me falta saber como van las cosas en las tierras del desierto** - todos los invitados miraron a Swift quien estaba sosteniendo una copa de vino, la bajo con delicadeza y aclaro su voz.

- **Mi empresa tiene todo bajo control por el momento, pero voy a dejar esa información a un lado para comentarle algo interesante que acabo de descubrir** - puso ambas manos sobre la mesa - **¿supongo que ya se entero quien es la nueva aliada del gobernador?**

- **Claro que si** - contesto Luna indiferente - **todos han estado hablando de ella últimamente debido a los tratos tan negligentes que se han hecho con las tierras del desierto, pero ella no es algo que me importe.**

- **Tal ves le gustaría saber ¿como fue que convenció al mismo gobernador de cooperar a su manera?** - el rostro de Luna cambio y Swift se levanto se su asiento y empezó a caminar al rededor de la mesa - **resulta que Crysalis se ha hecho poseedora de un conocimiento muy antiguo y distinto al que usted posee.**

- **Eso es imposible, no hay nada mas antiguo que la oscuridad.**

-** "¿La oscuridad?"** - pensó para si mismo Swift deteniéndose frente a un cuadro - **no se que tan antiguo sea, pero definitivamente es distinto ya que procede de tierras que en esa época permanecían inexploradas.**

- **Es muy interesante lo que intenta comentarme pero no lo llame para escuchar leyendas extranjeras.**

- **Esto no es una leyenda, yo mismo e visto de lo que es capaz Crysalis, ¿quien puede ser mas cercano a ella que uno de los hombres mas ricos de sus tierras? Yo se como hizo para persuadir al gobernador, solo piénselo, si me da algo de tiempo podría contarle todos los detalles.**

**(...)**

En la casa de los extranjeros Cybrian y Grace estaban pegados al celular escuchando todo y la cara de esta ultima parecía un poema de lo impresionada que estaba.

- **Wow, e asistido a muchos otros miembros de la orden en sus misiones pero jamas había visto a alguien hacer algo como eso.**

- **Ojos Rápidos es muy bueno improvisando, finalmente hace notar los años que tiene en la orden, no cualquiera puede mantenerse tan tranquilo en una situación como esa, los miembros del sector de defensa están acostumbrados a vivir al borde de la muerte.**

- **Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿de donde saco esa información?**

- **Yo se la proporcione, fue una charla que considere inútil ya que no tenía ningún objetivo claro al contarle esas cosas pero me resulta interesante ver que sirvió de algo, creo que debería hacer cosas como esas mas seguido.**

- **Entonces... ¿no le esta revelando información confidencial al enemigo?**

-** Así es y eso puede costarnos mas adelante pero lo comprendo perfectamente, rescatar a la Magia es la mayor prioridad, cueste lo que cueste.**

- **Ya veo.**

- **Escucha...**

Swift seguía contándole a Luna todo lo que Cybrian le había contado sobre el tipo de magia que usaba Crysalis y como es posible que esa magia funcione en ese mundo, Luna se mostraba cada ves mas impresionada y también preocupada al ver que su enemigo tenía ese tipo de habilidad, tanto así que se olvido por completo de lo que tenía que preguntarle al joven que por su altura y tono de voz era fácilmente confundido con alguien mayor al no poder ver su rostro.

- **Es todo lo que puedo decirle por ahora** - dijo Swift caminando tomando asiento - **si me da algo de tiempo puedo hacer una pequeña investigación, después de todo ella confía en mi.**

- **No estoy interesada en aprender esos conocimientos, lo único que me importa de ellos es saber si tienen alguna debilidad, si Crysalis ya tiene sometido al gobernador entonces tenemos que cambiar de objetivo** - todos los invitados empezaron a hablar entre ellos pero Luna levanto la mano pidiendo silencio - **¿que tan fuerte es tu relación con Crysalis?**

- **Digamos que soy mas que un simple ciudadano para ella** - Swift se recostó confiado sobre el espaldar de su silla

-** Ya encontrare la forma de sacar provecho de ello, ahora que todos terminaron sus reportes es hora de que escuchen lo que les tengo que decir** - en la casa de los extranjeros Grace daba un largo suspiro y se secaba la frente con un pañuelo. Luna se levanto de su asiento - **primero tengo que decirles lo agradecida que estoy por su lealtad y su colaboración, ahora es momento de demostrar ese agradecimiento** - un grupo de mujeres desnudas entro a la habitación todas cargando un pequeño espejo y entregándoselos a los invitados - **se que les prometí un ejercito a cada uno para gobernar sus respectivas naciones** - los hombres se miraron en los espejos que reflejaban sus rostros enmascarados pero cuando Swift estuvo a punto de hacerlo Luna lo miro y movió la cabeza en negación así que solo le dio vuelta al espejo y lo dejo sobre la mesa - **como les decía, todos ustedes se han merecido esa recompensa... pero...** - para sorpresa y terror de todos sus reflejos empezaron a quitarse las mascaras revelando sus verdaderos rostros pero con una maléfica sonrisa - **lo que no les dije...** - ante los ojos de Swift quien no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando todos los hombres soltaron los espejos de golpe y empezaron a convulsionar sobre sus asientos - **es que ustedes iban a formar parte de ese ejercito** - finalmente todos volvieron en si empezaron a reírse de forma salvaje, no se podía ver toda su expresión debido a las mascaras pero la escena en si era bastante perturbadora mientras Luna miraba a Swift sonriendo y este se mantenía tranquilo y alerta - **es hora de dormir, hasta que estén listos** - tomo una campana que estaba sobre la mesa y la hizo sonar tres veces, entonces todos los presentes cayeron dormidos aun con las perturbadoras sonrisas en sus rostros. Luna se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar en frente de Swift -** tranquilo, tienen que madurar y eso les puede costar un tiempo, no quiero a un montón de animales salvajes sedientos de sangre como súbditos** - puso una mano en su hombro - **puedes levantarte, luego discutiremos que hacer con Crysalis, te has ganado el derecho de conservar tu mente y permanecer a mi lado** - acaricio su mejilla y luego salió de la habitación.

Swift miro el curioso panorama, todos los hombres dormían sobre la mesa con esas sonrisas salvajes en sus caras, dio un corto suspiro y se levanto de su asiento saliendo de la habitación, ya en medio de los pasillos tomo su teléfono y empezó a hablar.

- **Reloj... ¿escuchaste todo?**

- **Ambos lo hicimos, ¿que fueron esos gritos y las risas?**

- **Fue extraño, Luna empezó a repartir espejos y cuando los hombres se miraron en ellos comenzaron a convulsionar y retorcerse para luego reír como animales.**

**- ¿Dijiste espejos?**

- **Si, al parecer mi historia la mantuvo realmente entretenida, se creyó el hecho de que soy alguien cercano a Crysalis y por eso no me obligo a reflejarme si no habría terminado como esos hombres.**

- **Por casualidad no notaste algo raro en tu mecanismo de la armonía.**

**- Ahora que lo dices sentí una extraña vibración en mi bolsillo pero no me atreví a sacar el reloj.**

- **Luego hablaremos sobre eso, concéntrate en la misión, ahora tienes total libertad para explorar la mansión aprovecha eso.**

- **No tienes que decírmelo, se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer** - guardo el teléfono un tanto enojado mientras caminaba por los elegantes pasillos.

- **Aquí es donde se resume todo** - dijo para si mismo Cybrian entregándole el teléfono a Grace mientras subía las escaleras.

Swift empezó su labor de explorar disimuladamente cada rincón de esa gigantesca mansión, entro de habitación en habitación pero ninguna se veía sospechosa, los guardias no lo molestaban al verlo con la mascara blanca, entonces vio a uno de ellos salir de un cuarto oscuro y cerrarlo con llave, apenas se alejo saco su reloj de bolsillo y apretó el botón logrado que la cerradura brillara por un instante y se abriera sin hacer ruido, al entrar vio muchos monitores que mostraban imágenes de distintas partes de la mansión, entonces cerro la puerta y saco su teléfono.

- **¿Reloj?**

- **Soy Grace, Reloj subió a continuar con su investigación.**

- **Escucha, no te sientas ofendida, se que tienes ocho años en los campos médicos y de inteligencia pero estoy en un cuarto lleno de cámaras de seguridad en este momento.**

- **¡ES IMPOSIBLE! Revise todas las lineas usando programas con los que este mundo apenas puede soñar, es tecnología y conocimiento que los supera por años.**

- **No te voy a mentir, en este mismo momento tengo todos los rincones de la mansión en frente mio, si quieres puedes volver a buscar yo voy a continuar con la misión** - guardo el celular y Grace inmediatamente empezó a teclear con fuerza abriendo y cerrando ventanas de nuevo, Swift observaba cada uno de los monitores hasta que uno llamo su atención ya que lo único que mostraba era una puerta de metal sucia que se encontraba bajando unas escaleras - **"definitivamente es como si tuvieran a algo o alguien encerrado ahí"** - pensó para si mismo tomando los controles buscando entre el resto de las cámaras la ubicación exacta de ese sótano - **"perfecto, no estoy muy lejos, solo tengo que ir a la torre de al lado"** - dejo todo como estaba y salio del cuarto usando su reloj para dejar la cerradura tal como estaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba caminando por los jardines hasta que llego a una especie de torre, tiro la puerta de una patada y vio un montón de escaleras que iban hacia el subsuelo, lo que no noto fue que un par de guardias lo notaron y empezaron a correr para detenerlo. Swift caso su celular para iluminar un poco el oscuro pasaje y comunicarse con sus compañeros.

- **Grace... ¿volvió Reloj?**

- **Soy yo** - respondió el joven de piel gris ya al lado de Grace quien seguía intentando hackear las cámaras un tanto molesta - **¿que encontraste?**

- **Estoy frente a una puerta de metal** - paso su mano por la cerradura - **esta asquerosamente oxidada, puedo tirarla con un simple hechizo.**

- **Se cuidadoso, si la Magia esta detrás de esa puerta debe de estar en un estado lamentable, recuerda que la puerta debe quedar intacta solo tira la cerradura.**

- **Otra ves estas tratando de decirme como hacer las cosas** - saco su reloj de bolsillo y puso una mano en la cerradura - **con el tiempo que tengo aquí y las cosas que he visto estoy preparado para lo que sea** - apretó el botón y la cerradura salio disparada dejando la puerta abierta - **voy a entrar...** - abrió lentamente la puerta emitiendo un gran chirrido y entro a la habitación completamente a oscuras - **no veo ni mis brazos, voy a iluminar un poco este lugar** - volvió a apretar el botón y el reloj brillo iluminando cada rincón de la habitación entonces los ojos de Swift se abrieron como platos - **¡POR EL AMOR DE...!** - el sitio estaba lleno de desperdicios, las paredes sucias y manchadas por la humedad, algunos insectos como cucarachas y moscas salieron disparados por la puerta abierta mientras otros simplemente volaban por la pútrida habitación y en una esquina un bulto humano estaba acurrucado en un estado indescriptible.

- **¿Ojos Rápidos...?** - Cybrian intentaba despertar a Swift a través del teléfono - **Ojos Rápidos responde... repito... ¡RESPONDE!** - el joven de cabello castaño dejo caer el celular que se abrió por el impacto con el suelo perdiendo la batería y apagándose.

**Flashback:**

En un mundo humano distinto, en una época distinta, un hombre vestido como soldado caminaba por un terreno valdio hasta quedar en frente de lo que parecía ser una casa o alguna especie de contenedor mejor dicho, al lado de este un grupo de soldados le hacían un saludo militar mientras que otros dos abrían las puertas del local, el hombre entro y sonrió al ver lo que tenía en frente.

- **Son todos los prisioneros señor.**

- **Ya saben que hacer con ellos** - dijo el hombre observando una descomunal cantidad de hombres, mujeres y niños todos sucios y en un estado de desnutrición lamentable, amontonados como ganado con poca ropa, algunos desnudos y temblando por el frío que hacia en ese lugar abandonado y olvidado - **llevenle algunos niños al doctor para que haga sus experimentos, no quiero verle la cara a ese lunático** - empezaron a separar a los padres de sus hijos que no paraban de llorar, la escena era lamentable y perturbadora sin embargo los soldados no demostraban la menor emoción al golpear a los indefensos prisioneros rogando que no se lleven a sus hijos.

En medio de todo eso dos huérfanos no se separaban entre ellos por nada, hasta que empezaron a separar a los hombres de las mujeres.

- **Hermano... tengo miedo** - le dijo una niña de 15 años aproximadamente a su hermano mayor que era un joven de no menos de 25 años.

- **Tranquila, recuerda lo que te prometí** - los soldados se estaban acercando a ellos - **dime ¿cuando e roto una promesa?**

- **Nunca** - la joven se abrazaba mas fuerte a su hermano.

- **¿Lo ves? Dije que no iba a abandonarte y no voy a romper una promesa ahora** - los soldados intentaron separarlos pero el joven se puso en frente y trato de golpearlo, desgraciadamente con el estado en el que se encontraba ponerse de pie ya era todo un reto así que el soldado se deshizo de el sin ningún problema ni piedad, antes de quedar inconsciente lo ultimo que pudo recordar fue el grito de su hermana menor.

Un montón de recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Swift en ese momento, y todos lo llevaban a él corriendo por un pasillo oscuro hasta chocar con una puerta gris, la abrió desesperadamente solo para encontrar una carnicería infantil y en medio de la habitación estaba el cuerpo de su hermana atado con cadenas a la pared y muerta por desnutrición.

**Fin Flashback.**

En la casa de los extranjeros Cybrian y Grace estaban en silencio total, el joven de piel gris miro indiferente su celular mientras se escuchaba el sonido que marcaba el fin de la llamada, se encogió de hombros y se lo entrego a la joven rubia mientras subía las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos.

- **Reloj espera! ¿Que vas a hacer?**

- **Son casi las dos de la mañana, voy a dormir... estoy cansado... tan cansado.**

- **Pero... ¿que va a pasar con Swift?**

- **Seguramente se va a morir y la misión se ira al diablo, preocúpate por lo que va a pasar con nosotros después de eso, vamos a tener mucho que limpiar** - se encerró en su desordenada habitación y se desplomo sobre su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Mientras tanto Grace vio una luz salir debajo de una puerta cerrada en el primer piso.

- **¿Que esta pasando en la armería?** - camino hasta la habitación y al entrar se encontró con un montón de armas sobre un par de mesas y otras recostadas sobre las paredes - **que extraño, me pareció haber visto...** - en frente suyo una katana fue envuelta por una luz y desapareció al instante - **¿Swift esta invocando armas? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Va a pelear!**

**(...)**

De vuelta en la mansión, cinco guardias estaban parados frente a la torre listos para sacar al intruso ya que se les había ordenado que todo aquel que entre a esa torre sea quien sea tendría que ser eliminado, uno de ellos dio una orden y tres bajaron armados con pistolas, pasaron unos segundos y no se escuchaba nada.

- **¿Habra huido?** - le dijo uno de los que quedo fuera a su compañero.

- **Es imposible solo nos tardamos unos segundos en avisar a los demás.**

_**AAAAHHH!**_

- **¿Que fue eso?** - se escucho el sonido de gritos y carne siendo cortada, los guardias levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a la entrada de la torre - **SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!** - no hubo respuesta, pero unos cuantos segundos después una cabeza salio volando y cayo a los pies del guardia - **¿PERO QUE...?**

_**¡BOOM!**_

La cabeza tenía una granada en la boca la cual exploto haciendo volar a los dos guardias restantes, el sonido de la explosión llamo la atención de todos los invitados dentro de la mansión los cuales se asomaron a ver que había pasado en el jardín frente a la torre, un grupo que estaba caminando fuera se acerco al sitio donde antes estaban los guardias y observaron una sombra salir entre el humo.

- **¿Quien es él?** - dijo uno de ellos mientras el humo se iba disipando para revelar a Swift aun enmascarado caminando lentamente con una joven de cabello morado oscuro en sus brazos cubierta por su saco negro.

- **Si aprecian su vida mas les vale que se aparten de mi camino** - dijo el joven enmascarado con una voz tenebrosa, los dos hombres no dudaron ni un segundo antes de huir despavoridos mientras Luna observaba todo desde su balcón.

- **¿Un impostor? Que curioso** - dijo Luna con voz de lastima -** y yo que me creí todo lo que me había contado...** - se quedo observando con una sonrisa como otro puñado de guardias armados con ametralladoras rodeaban al joven de cabello castaño - **al menos será un buen entretenimiento.**

Los guardias se prepararon para disparar pero Swift se arrodillo rápidamente para recostar a Twilight inconsciente en el piso y con su brazo libre saco su reloj de bolsillo y apretó el botón.

- **¡Fuego!** - empezaron a disparar a discreción pero las diminutas balas rebotaban en una especie de campo de fuerza invisible - **¿que?** - Swift apoyo a Twilight sobre su hombro y con la otra mano libre lanzo una granada que arraso con gran parte del jardín llevándose al otro mundo a los guardias que se encontraban ahí, el resto quedo cubierto por una nube de humo, apenas se recuperaron del impacto empezaron a disparar como locos pero una sombra se deslizaba rápidamente por la humareda mientras las manos armadas y las cabezas de los desafortunados guardias volaban una por una hasta que no quedo ninguno.

Ya todos los invitados estaban fuera a una distancia considerable del campo de batalla observando la masacre que se había armado, mas guardias llegaron pero no se atrevieron a acercarse a la nube de humo hasta que se disipo casi por completo, entonces contemplaron al joven parado en medio de los cuerpos decapitados sosteniendo la mascara blanca con una mano y apretándola hasta romperla, los miro con un odio indescriptible mientras sacudía su espada manchando el piso con la sangre que brotaba de ella.

- **Finalmente vamos a ver algo interesante** - dijo Luna desde su balcón sosteniendo una copa de vino - **la noche recién empieza.**

Lo que nadie noto es que en el techo de la mansión otro joven de piel blanca con un sombrero de vaquero y un saco de cuero marrón estaba parado en la cima de todo observando la escena con una sonrisa inocente mientras se ajustaba el sombrero para dejar ver sus ojos, saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido amarillo y se lo tomo de un trago, luego camino dando la espalda hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	20. La luz entre la oscuridad

**NA: Nos acercamos al final de este arco, finalmente algo de luz le empieza a caer a nuestras pobres protagonistas, luz que a veces llega de la forma mas extraña e inesperada, la pregunta sería ¿cuanto durara?**

* * *

**20. La luz entre la oscuridad.**

Eran mas de las dos de la mañana en lo que hasta ahora representaba la noche mas larga de todas, un miembro de la orden de los cuentistas se infiltro dentro de la mansión en la que estaba encerrada Twilight Sparkle, ahora que cumplió su objetivo, el joven de cabello castaño poseído por la ira de viejos recuerdos se encuentra en medio del jardín de la mansión cargando a Twilight mientras otro puñado de guardias armados se acercan a él listos para atacarlo mientras los invitados enmascarados y la misma Luna lo observan a la distancia.

- **Recuerden que la chica debe vivir** - dijo el jefe de los guardias mientras todos levantaban sus armas listos para disparar - **¡FUEGO!** - Swift saco su reloj y volvió a apretar el botón desapareciendo en un haz de luz dejando impresionado a todos incluso a la misma Luna que derramo todo el vino sobre el escritorio.

- **¿Que?... ¿Que acaba de pasar?** - dijo Luna observando incrédula el misterioso escape del joven.

- **¡ENCUENTRENLO!** - grito el jefe de los guardias - **busquen por toda la mansión y acaben con él lo mas rápido posible** - los guardias se separaron en grupos y entraron a la gigantesca mansión listos para lo que sea.

En una enorme sala oscura un haz de luz se formaba revelando a Swift y Twilight que aparecieron juntos en medio de la oscuridad, el joven comenzó a mirar a todas partes tratando de identificar donde estaban, era un cuarto gigantesco, mas que nada parecía una especie de sala de teatro con balcones arriba para los espectadores y el techo era un mosaico de cristal algo abstracto.

- **"Seguimos en la mansión"**- pensó Swift para si mismo - **"debí de usar mucha energía en el ataque"** - observo su reloj y vio que la manecilla que marcaba la cantidad de energía estaba en cero - **"no tengo mas energía, tengo que salir de aquí manualmente"** - cargo a Twilight aun inconsciente que seguía cubierta por su saco y la puso sobre uno de los bancos que estaban frente al estrado, luego saco sus dos pistolas colt y se aseguro que estuvieran cargadas, tomo su katana desenvainada y la limpio para después guardarla en su cintura, habían pasado menos de diez minutos y ya estaba listo para lo que sea pero las luces se encendieron de golpe iluminando el estrado que de hecho realmente era una sala de teatros.

- **Te metiste en el lugar equivocado intruso** - dijo una voz desde lo alto -** tienes un minuto para dejar a tu princesa en un lugar seguro y prepararte para pelear** - desde la oscuridad del balcón Luna se hizo presente pero esta ves con el yelmo azul puesto.

- **USTEDES SON UNOS VERDADEROS MONSTRUOS!** - grito Swift desde su ubicación, mientras tanto en el resto de los balcones los distintos invitados empezaban a hacerse presentes -** ¿COMO PUEDEN MANTENER A UN SER HUMANO EN ESTE ESTADO?** - se mantuvo cerca de Twilight mientras desenfundaba sus colt peacemaker y apuntaba a Luna con una de ellas - **PUEDO DARLE A UN BLANCO A MAS DE 500 METROS DE DISTANCIA, ¡PREPÁRATE PARA IR AL INFIERNO!**

_**BANG!**_

Jalo del gatillo pero la bala reboto en un escudo que Luna levanto justo a tiempo y que al parecer había estado escondiendo detrás suyo.

- **Ya e estado en el infierno por mil años, YO SOY EL INFIERNO, ¡TU INFIERNO!** - las gigantescas puertas de abajo se abrieron dejando entrar a un grupo de hombres de anormal musculatura y tamaño cargando imponentes hachas que por poco igualan en tamaño al joven de cabello castaño, todos cubrían sus rostros con unos costales negros con un par de agujeros que dejaban ver sus ojos llenos de locura - **solo porque estoy de buen humor voy a darte una oportunidad de sobrevivir, demuestra que mereces vivir.**

Los hombres corrieron hacia Swift arrastrando sus hachas sacando chispas del piso, uno de ellos se paro en frente del joven que noto la gran diferencia de tamaño entre los dos y levanto la enorme hacha sobre su cabeza listo para descargar su furia sobre Swift.

- **Mierda** - pego un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal ataque que hizo volar parte del piso, en ese momento volvió a sentir una extraña vibración en su bolsillo y al sacar su mecanismo de la armonía noto que las manecillas se habían vuelto locas - **¿que pasa con estos tipos? Parecen mas bestias que humanos** - los costales negros que llevaban en ves de mascara sumado a su tamaño les daba una apariencia verdaderamente atemorizante, saco su hacha del piso con un poco de dificultad y junto con los otros cuatro rodearon a Swift que levanto sus colt peacemaker listo para lo que sea.

_**¡ROAR!**_

Los hombres rugieron como bestias y saltaron con sus hachas directo hacia el joven que cruzo sus pistolas sobre su pecho y pego un gran salto esquivando a los cinco animales, luego apunto a uno de ellos y le pego tres tiros pero para su sorpresa eso solo enfureció mas al hombre, volvió a esquivar otro hachazo barriéndose por debajo de las piernas de este y aun en el suelo junto sus dos armas y descargo todo su contenido en la espalda de su enemigo que lanzo un grito de dolor y cayo inerte al piso para no volver a levantarse.

- **Uno menos** - vio a dos mas acercarse arrastrando las hachas así que rápidamente se puso de pie de un salto y en menos de un segundo cargo sus armas listo para una segunda ronda, apenas los tuvo cerca volvió a esquivar las hachas demostrando ser mucho mas rápido que los gigantes y les pego un par de tiros en la nuca a cada uno al mismo tiempo - **faltan dos** - los dos últimos tiraron sus hachas al ver que era imposible golpearlo con ellas y levantaron sus puños - **no son tan tontos como pensé, pero hay algo que no saben de mi** - Swift volvió a enfundar sus colt y se puso en una posición de combate irreconocible para todos los espectadores - **¡VENGAN POR MI!**

Los gigantes corrieron a gran velocidad demostrando que sin sus hachas eran muy rápidos en realidad y uno de ellos intento golpear al joven que fue mucho mas veloz y se agacho para esquivar el colosal brazo y desde su posición le dio un par de golpes rápidos en distintos puntos de su brazo y luego esquivo una patada del gigante alejándose un par de metros, cuando el hombre quiso levantar su brazo se percato que no podía moverlo, Swift aprovecho esa distracción y se barrio debajo de sus piernas para luego trepar por su espalda y darle un golpe en la cabeza con ambos codos, los ojos del gigante que se podían ver gracias a los huecos en el costal que llevaban en vez de mascara se pusieron blancos y cayo inconsciente al piso.

- **No me llaman Ojos Rápidos por ser un excelente francotirador, si no porque en combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tengo ni un punto ciego, faltas solo tu** - dijo apuntando con su mano al ultimo gigante que lanzo un rugido bestial y corrió levantando ambos brazos con la intención de aplastarlo - **muy mala elección** - Swift salto poniéndose a la altura de su oponente y golpeo ambos brazos antes de que pudiera usarlos al mismo tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en la barbilla tirándolo para atrás, antes de que cayera al piso se giro sobre si mismo para tomar el cuello de su oponente y usar su mismo peso para romperlo antes de que cayera. Luego se levanto y apunto a Luna con su mano - **LA PRÓXIMA VES ENTRENA A TUS PERROS ANTES DE SOLTARLOS... ¿SE TE ACABARON LOS SIRVIENTES?** - Luna sonrió y miro detrás suyo a cuatro hombres vestidos con smoking que portaban unas mascaras blancas con lineas negras que cubrían todo su rostro y parte del cabello.

- **Tu** - señalo con su dedo al segundo en la fila - **baja y has callar a ese miserable.**

- **Como ordene** - el hombre se retiro y Luna volvió al balcón para observar a Swift, entonces empezó a aplaudir.

- **Me has traído muy buenos recuerdos joven** - dijo dejando de aplaudir -** realmente me hacía falta, pero por desgracia no puedo permitir que te lleves a esa chica y tampoco puedo dejarte salir con vida, así que... has tu mejor esfuerzo.**

- **¿Que quieres decir?** - de pronto el ambiente se quedo en silencio total y desde una de las enormes y oscuras entradas se escucharon unos pasos lentos, la tensión entre los invitados y el combatiente se hacía cada ves mas grande hasta que finalmente el hombre enmascarado con las manos en los bolsillos se hizo presente - **¿quien eres tu?**

- **Solo soy un enmascarado mas.**

**- ¿Y pretendes vencerme tu solo?**

- **¿Ves a alguien mas a tu alrededor?** - Swift se molesto por el sarcasmo del hombre y la pasividad con la que hablaba.

- **Solo cadáveres y pronto formaras parte de ellos** - se puso en posición de combate pero para su sorpresa su oponente utilizo la misma posición que él - **¿estas bromeando?**

- **No... yo solo espero.**

Swift corrió a toda velocidad al lado de las bancas del teatro y salto sobre un de ellas para ganar altura y darle una patada en la cara al enmascarado pero este hizo un movimiento raro girando su brazo envolviendo la pierna de Swift que se movió junto con él de tal forma que paso de largo y cayo rodando por el piso completamente desorientado, se levanto con una mirada de odio y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque esta ves con puños pero a pesar de su increíble velocidad el enmascarado evadía todos sus golpes a la perfección con bloqueos rápidos sin contraatacar cosa que cada ves enfurecía mas al joven, finalmente intento darle otra patada y este volvió a tomar su pierna e inclino su cuerpo para usar su propio peso en su contra y lanzarlo bien lejos rompiendo unas cuantas bancas por la fuerza del impacto.

- **No es posible** - dijo Swift agarrandose la cabeza - **esa forma de pelear... no me lo voy a creer** - se levanto sin dificultad y se lanzo al ataque de nuevo, esta ves cambio de estrategia y lo embistió para aplicarle una llave pero otra ves el enmascarado resulto ser mas hábil y lo volvió a lanzar contra las bancas del otro lado - **no me va vencer un tipo que se esconde detrás de una mascara** - continuo con los golpes pero mientras mas intentaba darle mas energía gastaba y eso empezaba a notarlo mientras que el hombre no mostraba el mas mínimo cambio en su estado, incluso el smoking seguía tan ordenado como antes de empezar el combate, sin una sola arruga.

Sobre los balcones todos los espectadores estaban impresionados por el curioso espectáculo, incluso a Luna se le podía ver sonreír debajo del yelmo azul y detrás de ella los otros tres enmascarados que vestían y lucían exactamente igual que el oponente de Swift estaban cruzados de brazos sin mover un musculo.

- **Ya pueden retirarse** - les dijo Luna sin voltear a verlos - **cuando termine el espectáculo nos volveremos a reunir** - los tres hombres se dieron la media vuelta y se perdieron en la oscura entrada.

Mientras tanto Swift se veía cada ves mas cansado tratando de acertarle un golpe al hombre, se alejo un poco para tomar aire mirándolo con toda la ira que lo mantenía en pie hasta ese momento.

- **Tus movimientos están perdiendo potencia y se vuelven cada ves mas lentos e inestables** - dijo con voz calmada el enmascarado - **¿entiendes el riesgo que eso representa en un combate no?**

- **No intentes enseñarme nada** - Swift se lanzo sobre él con el puño en alto mientras que el hombre piso fuerte y bajo los puños a la altura de su cintura, el ataque del joven le dio directo al pecho con fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo volar varios metros pero el hombre se quedo completamente inmóvil y soltó uno de sus puños dándole a Swift en la boca del estomago sacandole el aire y obligandolo a escupir un poco de sangre.

- **Una buena base es uno de los puntos mas importantes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo** - luego paso su pierna rápidamente por las de Swift provocando que cayera al piso aun adolorido por el ultimo golpe - **otro punto importante es mantener la mente alerta a cualquier cosa, si descuidas esos puntos estas perdido.**

- **Jo...de...te** - Swift se levanto con dificultad apoyándose sobre una banca y miro al hombre con ira - **¿como es que peleas exactamente igual que yo? ¿quien te enseño ese estilo?**

- **La única forma de estar atento en el campo de batalla es siendo consciente que tu final esta cerca a cada segundo que pasa, abandona la idea de la supervivencia y concéntrate en derrotar a tu oponente cueste lo que cueste, si sobrevives o no esta fuera de tu control, encárgate de aquello que puedes manejar y deja que el resto de las cosas pasen por si solas** - esa ultima frase pareció llamar la atención del joven que abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie olvidándose de todo el dolor.

- **Solo he conocido un hombre en toda mi existencia capaz de pronunciar esas palabras** - si antes su rostro era de furia ahora había perdido todo el control, apretó los dientes con fuerza y desenvaino su katana apuntándole con el filo de esta - **¿QUIEN ERES? DÍMELO!** - el enmascarado solo se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante smoking que solo tenía una pequeña arruga en el lugar donde le golpeo Swift.

- **Nadie... solo soy Mislead Appear... uno de muchos.**

- **¿Uno de muchos?... MUÉRETE!** - corrió a toda velocidad espada en mano listo para desmembrarlo parte por parte pero cuando estuvo a punto de cortarle las piernas Mislead Appear pego un salto al mismo tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en la cara y mientras ambos caían al piso le propino tres golpes rápidos en el pecho provocando que soltara el arma, luego el cuerpo de Swift cayo de espaldas mientras que el hombre seguía en pie y se acomodaba el traje por todo el movimiento que hizo - **mier...da** - Swift intento levantarse pero le era imposible, como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra -** no... no puedo moverme.**

- **Y no lo harás hasta dentro de unas horas** - dijo el hombre caminando hasta quedar a sus pies -** tus intenciones eran puras y lo admiro, pero tendrías que haber sido mas cuidadoso, lamento que esto tenga que terminar así.**

- **SE TERMINO!** - grito Luna desde el balcón - **a sido una gran demostración y estoy orgullosa de ello** - luego levanto la vista observando a todos los invitados que miraban desde otros balcones - **esto señores... es solo el principio, siéntanse cómodos y acostúmbrense porque en el futuro serán nuestros enemigos los que estarán ahí abajo y nosotros los espectadores** - volvió a mirar a Mislead Appear tomando con lentitud la katana de Swift y contemplando su filo - **finalmente las cosas son como debían ser.**

La tensión subía a cada segundo, todos observaban al enmascarado acercarse lentamente al cuerpo de Swift katana en mano mientras que este no podía hacer nada para evitar su fin, los espectadores estaban encantados en su nuevo puesto y se les podía ver sonreír debajo de las mascaras que solo tapaban la mitad de su rostro, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Swift.

- **Así debe de ser como se siente el toro frente al matador** - dijo casi en un susurro el joven inmóvil en el piso - **todos esperan verte morir mientras que tu solo puedes pelear hasta el final siendo consciente que ellos de todas formas se saldrán con la suya y que no eres mas que un espectáculo para su satisfacción** - escucho el filo de la espada cortando el aire mientras observaba el enorme techo de cristal y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas - **e fallado, lo siento** - cerro los ojos cuando vio la sombra de Mislead Appear levantando la katana listo para dar el golpe final.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Se escucho el sonido de dos disparos y Swift abrió los ojos de golpe, dos rayos de luz entraban por el techo de cristal e iluminaban su rostro como si fuera un símbolo de esperanza, la katana salio volando y Mislead Appear se agarraba el hombro que estaba sangrando por una herida de bala, a pesar de eso no emitió ningún sonido de dolor solo se alejo unos cuantos pasos del cuerpo del joven mientras levantaba la vista al techo. Todos los espectadores estaban mas que sorprendidos y Luna no pudo evitar mirar arriba buscando alguna explicación.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Dos disparos mas se escucharon y todo el techo se rompió en pequeños pedazos mientras una figura humana se veía descender para asombro de todos, el misterioso ser estaba cayendo con una soga atada a sus pies, apenas se tenso la cuerda a tres metros del piso la corto de un rápido movimientos y cayo de rodillas entre Swift y Mislead Appear.

- **¿QUIEN ES ÉL?** - grito Luna con ira mientras que el resto de los pedazos de cristal terminaban de caer en distintas direcciones.

- **Me han llamado de muchas formas** - la luz de la luna iluminaba todo el cuerpo del humano dejando ver que era un joven vestido con un saco marrón y un sombrero de vaquero ocultaba su rostro - **para los amigos soy simplemente Light** - dijo mientras usaba una mano para levantar un poco el sombrero dejando ver que era de piel blanca - **pero en mi trabajo tengo un nombre en particular** - finalmente dejo ver sus ojos amarillos y un mechón de cabello gris debajo del sombrero, con la otra mano saco una pistola de calibre 9 milímetros y apunto al enmascarado - **¡SOY "LUZ ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD"! ¡Y YO SERÉ TU OPONENTE!** - con la otra mano libre saco otra pistola y apunto a Luna en el balcón sin mirar atrás esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

- **¿Luz entre la oscuridad?** - dijo Mislead Appear con la misma pasividad en su voz mientras se sostenía el hombro ensangrentado - **ya veo, vienes por tu amigo.**

- **Light... finalmente llegaste... idiota** - dijo Swift sonriendo a pesar del dolor.

- **Lamento mi tardanza, pero tuve que tomar la jodida medicina y olvide que me adormece por completo.**

**- Lo que importa es que llegaste... ten cuidado con ese tipo... pelea igual que nosotros.**

**- No creo que pueda esquivar una bala.**

**- Escucha Light... tienes que matarlo... olvídate de todo y mátalo.**

-** Swift, yo no se como teletransportarme, voy a distraerlos hasta que puedas mover tus manos por lo menos, eres fuerte no creo que te tome mas de 10 minutos** - disimuladamente dejo caer un reloj de bolsillo verde a la altura de la mano de Swift - **sana tus heridas, ve por la Magia y luego sácanos de aquí ¿de acuerdo?** - guardo sus armas y levanto una mano mientras que con la otra se volvía a acomodar el sombrero - **ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¿QUIEREN VER UN ESPECTÁCULO?** - saco un par de cuchillos de su cintura y se puso en posición de combate - **toma tu espada enmascarado, vamos a ver si eres tan bueno con las armas blancas.**

- **¿Me estas desafiando?** - Mislead Appear miro a Luna quien asintió con la cabeza aunque su rostro demostraba algo de preocupación ante la presencia del nuevo combatiente - **que imprudente eres** - camino lentamente hasta tomar la katana, quiso mover su brazo derecho pero lo volvió a bajar por el dolor.

- **¡Allá voy!**

Light corrió con ambos cuchillos listos para empezar el combate, apenas estuvo a la misma distancia empezó a atacar a gran velocidad pero Mislead Appear movía la katana con su único brazo bloqueando perfectamente todos sus intentos de apuñalarlo, los golpes eran tan fuertes que a lo lejos los espectadores veían volar las chispas que soltaban ambas armas al chocar entre ellas velozmente, el joven del sombrero de vaquero intento apuñalarlo con ambos cuchillos al mismo tiempo pero el enmascarado esquivo el primero y con la katana pudo bloquear el segundo quedando los dos a muy corta distancia, Mislead Appear aprovecho para tumbarlo de una patada en las piernas pero Light bloqueo su patada levantando su pie izquierdo y rápidamente giro todo su cuerpo junto con el cuchillo que bloqueaba la katana para desarmarlo pero su oponente fue mas rápido y soltó la katana tomando del brazo al joven y dándole un rodillazo en la mano provocando que soltara el cuchillo, Light se recupero e intento apuñalarlo con el otro y para su sorpresa Mislead Appear movió su brazo herido y bloqueo su ataque mandando a volar lejos el arma.

- **Eres un tramposo** - Light volvió a moverse para darle una patada giratoria que fue esquivada sin ningún problema pero este dio un par de giros mas y lanzo un cuchillo escondido directo al hombro sano del enmascarado que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo -** pero a mi también me enseñaron a jugar sucio** - dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba otro cuchillo de su talón y corría hacia su oponente que se quito el cuchillo del hombro dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre y nuevamente empezaron a chocar armas a tal velocidad que los espectadores apenas podían distinguirlos.

- **Impresionante** - dijo Luna recuperando su sonrisa - **de todas formas no tienen oportunidad de escapar de aquí** - observo que en cada uno de los balcones habían francotiradores armados y listos para lo que sea.

Light y Mislead Appear seguían chocando sus armas y ninguno daba señales de cansancio a pesar de que el enmascarado había perdido bastante sangre, lo que no notaron fue que Swift finalmente recupero el movimiento de sus dedos y empezó a forzar su mano para alcanzar el reloj. Los dos combatientes seguían en su danza hasta que Light empezó a mostrar los primeros síntomas de cansancio y se alejo un par de metros para tomar aire.

- **Puedes disimular muy bien el dolor** - dijo el joven acomodándose el sombrero y respirando agitadamente - **pero hasta yo me e dado cuenta de que tus golpes son cada ves menos potentes y certeros, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la falta de sangre te consuma por completo** - Mislead Appear no se inmuto ante las palabras de Light quien simplemente sonrió al ver una sombra moverse detrás del enmascarado y dejo caer su cuchillo - **ha sido un placer pelear contra alguien tan bueno, no creí que la gente de aquí tuviera guerreros de ese nivel pero aun tengo una misión que cumplir** - se saco el sombrero y lo agito en el aire mientras el enmascarado lo observaba sin mover ni un musculo.

Entonces para sorpresa de todos los espectadores Swift se levanto de un salto y sin perder tiempo empezó a correr directo a la banca donde descansaba Twilight inconsciente, Mislead Appear miro hacia atrás al escucharlo y Light aprovecho su distracción para correr en la misma dirección que su amigo.

- **¿Que están intentando hacer**? - dijo Luna apoyando ambas manos sobre el filo del balcón - **EL SHOW SE ACABO ¡DISPARENLES!** - los francotiradores cargaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar pero a la velocidad que corrían era imposible que acertaran, finalmente los dos quedaron en frente de Twilight y Swift saco el reloj de bolsillo verde de Light y apretó el botón

- **Espera** - dijo Luna al observar el extraño artefacto que utilizaba el joven - **¿acaso eso eso?... ¡UN MECANISMO DE LA ARMONÍA!**

Los tres empezaron a brillar y se iban haciendo traslucidos, antes de desaparecer Light miro a Luna y la apunto con un arma mientras que con la otra mano se volvía a colocar el sombrero.

- **Nos volveremos a ver** - fue lo ultimo que dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz para sorpresa de todos los espectadores incluida Luna quien se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y se quito el casco.

- **¡NOOOOOO!** - grito desesperadamente tirando el yelmo azul con fuerza e inclinando su cuerpo por el balcón dando la impresión que se iba a lanzar, entonces fijo mejor su vista y vio que en donde antes estaban los tres jóvenes ahora había una mancha en el piso quemado que parecía ser una espada y una pluma cruzadas - **¡NO PUEDE SER!** - Mislead Appear se paro frente a la mancha y la observo por unos segundos, sus ojos detrás de la mascara solo demostraban indiferencia mientras soltaba el cuchillo y caminaba lentamente rumbo a la salida.

**(...)**

Eran exactamente las 3 y media de la mañana, en la casa de los extranjeros Grace estaba caminando de lado a lado por la sala con una taza de café en las manos y la mirada llena de preocupación, en ese momento sonó su teléfono y contesto rápidamente.

- **¡LIGHT! ¿Donde estas? ¿Que paso con Swift? ¿Están bien?** - dijo la joven de cabello ondulado sentándose frente a la computadora.

- **Tranquila Grace** - respondió Light - **estamos bien, la misión fue todo un éxito, vamos para allá** - Grace no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas que rápidamente limpio con la manga de su blusa e intento decir algo pero estaba tan alterada que apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna - **no te esfuerces, lamentamos haberte quitado el sueño, supongo que Reloj ya debe de estar durmiendo.**

- **Si** - dijo tratando de contener la emoción - **él esta arriba.**

- **Jajaja, es exactamente igual, descansa tu también, espero poder verlos pronto.**

- **Nosotros también** - dijo sonando mas tranquila.

Light estaba caminando por la carretera a oscuras y detrás suyo iba Swift cargando a Twilight, el viento movía las hojas de los arboles que rodeaban el camino que era iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.

- **Gracias por cuidarnos** - dijo Light colgando el teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su saco, miro a Swift detrás suyo quien caminaba con una expresión triste - **¿que pasa? Ya estamos a salvo, ella esta a salvo.**

- **Lo siento, me deje llevar y todo se complico, te puse en riesgo a ti y a la Magia, puse en riesgo a todo el mundo.**

- **El mundo esta en riesgo todo el tiempo, deja de preocuparte por cosas pasadas y mira para adelante** - se volteó a verlo y le obsequio una sonrisa sincera - **sonríe viejo, la vida es una** - Swift solo suspiro ante el carácter de su compañero y luego observo a Twilight quien aun dormía ignorando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

- **Olvidar el pasado, la única regla de la orden que hasta ahora no e podido cumplir.**

Ambos continuaron caminando mientras la luna empezaba a bajar, era suficiente por esa noche.

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba para todos, en un país muy lejano una mujer de piel oscura y cabello verde oscuro caminaba agitadamente por una cueva hasta llegar a un cuarto improvisado detrás de una entrada muy angosta, al entrar vio a un hombre de piel verde y físico desarrollado con el torso desnudo que corría muy asustado hasta su ubicación y se arrodillaba, detrás de él había una caldera hechando humo verde dando la impresión que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

- **Lo lamento maestra, por favor perdóneme** - dijo el hombre con temor mientras se postraba.

- **Cállate! Levántate y dime que es lo que pasa!** - contesto Crysalis enojada.

- **No tengo idea, le juro que hice todo lo que me enseño, apague el fuego y lance los minerales correspondientes pero nada funciona.**

- **Apártate, yo me voy a encargar de esto** - Crysalis camino hasta quedar en frente de la caldera y empezó a pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma inentendible pero para su sorpresa la caldera solo empezó a tirar burbujas cada ves mas fuerte - **o no.**

_**¡BLUSH!**_

La caldera exploto en la cara de la mujer llenando la habitación de humo y agua, el hombre se levanto y corrió con una manta para disipar el humo.

- **¡Maestra!** - empezó a agitar la manta mientras el humo se iba esfumando, entonces vio a Crysalis parada frente a la caldera completamente empapada con todos los pelos cubriéndole el rostro - **maestra, ¿se encuentra bien?** - pregunto nervioso.

- **No** - la mujer se quito los pelos de la cara y observo muy furiosa la poca agua que quedaba de la caldera - **esto no esta para nada bien** - en el agua se dibujaba el símbolo de una espada ensangrentada y una pluma manchada con tinta cruzadas que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, luego se volteó a ver a su asistente que trago saliva y empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras su maestra se acercaba de forma intimidante - **¿sabes por que no esta bien?**

- **No** - respondió el hombre de piel verde sudando de los nervios.

- **¡PORQUE NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!... ¡YO!... QUE TENGO TODOS LOS CABOS BAJO MI SUPERVISIÓN, NO SE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA COSA!** - trato de calmarse al ver que su asistente ya se había arrinconado en la esquina, respiro hondo y volvió a la caldera - **quiero que llenes esto, necesito meditarlo por un largo rato** - se retiro dejando solo al hombre en medio del desastre.

* * *

En la casa de los extranjeros un joven de piel gris y cabello negro abría los ojos lentamente y con pereza, se levanto soñoliento y camino por su desordenada habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, antes de abrirla observo su reloj notando que eran las 10 de la mañana, suspiro y al salir de la habitación se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente joven de piel blanca y sombrero de vaquero.

- **Hola Reloj** - dijo Light con voz cómica sin borrar su sonrisa inocente.

- **¿Luz entre la Oscuridad?** - Cybrian se tallo los ojos para verlo mejor - **por tu cara puedo deducir que la misión fue exitosa** - dijo con su característico tono indiferente y desanimado - **aunque dudo que eso te ponga triste.**

- **Claro que fue exitosa** - le dio un empujón haciéndole perder el equilibrio - **anímate viejo, es un gusto encontrarme con un antiguo compañero.**

- **¿Aun intentas sacar lo peor de mi no?** - Light solo lo miro con la misma sonrisa - **inténtalo en otra oportunidad, estoy muy cansado.**

- **Intenta soltarte una ves por lo menos, nuestro maestro te lo ha dicho todo el tiempo, tu sabes que en el fondo él se preocupa por ti, se preocupa por todos sus aprendices y también por el resto del grupo, estamos juntos en esto** - ambos empezaron a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la sala pero no había nadie ahí - **los demás están en el cuarto de enfermería** - Cybrian volvió a subir sin prestarle atención a su compañero que lo siguió de cerca observándolo con un poco de preocupación y nostalgia - **Blaze y Hard cumplieron su objetivo.**

- **Eso ya lo sabía, aun estaba despierto a esa hora.**

- **Recibieron ayuda de una enfermera del mismo manicomio, cosa rara, es tal como te lo dije siempre encuentras un poco de luz hasta en los lugares mas podridos, en este momento están en su casa pero no pueden quedarse por mucho tiempo, están en riesgo.**

-** Apenas me ponga al tanto iremos a buscarlos** - continuaron caminando hasta quedar frente a una puerta al final del pasillo.

- **Reloj... ¿aun sigues pensando en ella no?** - Cybrian estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta pero se detuvo - **se que ya lo has escuchado pero veo que no lo entiendes, cuando alguien hace algo por amor no tienes que devolverlo, esto no es lo que ella habría querido para ti, ¿que pensaría si aun estuviera con vida?**

- **Hablas igual que nuestro maestro, y no me importa lo que fuera a pensar ni ella ni nadie, tampoco me importa toda esa basura sentimental, yo siempre saldo mis deudas, tu sabes que a mi nunca me importo su vida ni lo hará y tampoco me va a importar la vida de nadie, solo cumplo mis promesas.**

- **Si tan solo pudieras comprenderlo** - Light bajo su sombrero ocultando su mirada y volvió a sonreír - **algún día lo entenderás, estoy completamente seguro de eso.**

- **Ya olvídalo Luz entre la Oscuridad, solo quiero terminar con eso y descansar, hazme un favor y haste un favor a ti mismo también, deja de hablarme de ese tema, es molesto y estoy cansado... muy cansado** - abrió la puerta y vio a Swift sentado al lado de una cama en la que Twilight descansaba con un suero conectado a su brazo y Grace estaba sentada frente a otra computadora con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- **¿Como se encuentra la Magia?** - dijo Cybrian caminando hasta el monitor.

- **Mira quien decidió levantarse** - le contesto la rubia un tanto molesta - **sus signos son débiles y esta muy enferma, la baja exposición a los rayos del sol y la mala alimentación han bajado sus defensas de manera considerable, sin mencionar todas las bacterias a las que estuvo expuesta en ese basurero donde la encerraron, hasta ahora no hemos conseguido que despierte y probablemente tarde en hacerlo.**

- **¿Vivirá?** - Grace frunció el ceño ante la indiferencia de su compañero pero se mantuvo calmada.

- **Si, para eso estamos trabajando.**

- **Con eso es suficiente** - el joven se dio la vuelta y fijo su atención en Swift quien no dejaba de ver a su paciente, camino hasta quedar en frente suyo y lo observo con su mirada vacía - **¿te has dado cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado por tu inestabilidad emocional?**

- **¿Me estas regañando?** - Swift se mostró molesto ante la actitud de su compañero.

- **No me importa la diferencia de tiempo entre nosotros, esto no puede volver a pasar ¿esta claro?** - el joven de piel crema y cabello castaño se levanto de forma amenazante y se paro en frente de Cybrian demostrando que era ligeramente mas alto que él.

- **O si no que... ¿vas a golpearme?**

- **Si** - dijo de forma cortante mientras se daba la vuelta rumbo a la puerta para salir de la habitación pero Grace se puso en medio y lo miro molesta.

- **Aun no e terminado con el reporte Corazón Mecánico - **dijo la joven cruzada de brazos.**  
**

-** ¿Que mas falta?**

-** La Magia o mejor dicho, Twilight Sparkle esta embarazada** - en ese momento Light y Swift abrieron los ojos como platos y este ultimo corrió y tomo a Grace de los hombros.

- **¿Como que embarazada? ¿Cuanto tiempo?**

- **Tres meses aproximadamente.**

- **Pero...** - intervino Light - **a ese tiempo ya tendría que ser bastante notable, yo no la veo como una embarazada de tres meses.**

- **La falta de alimento y la presión a la que fue sometida naturalmente provocan que uno adelgace a tal punto que la persona queda irreconocible, ¿o acaso nunca han visto a un humano en estado de desnutrición?** - al escuchar eso Swift apretó los puños - **ella se ve "normal" por decirlo de alguna manera en comparación con lo que debería estar.**

- **No lo comprendo, si ella estuvo tres meses encerrada en ese lugar, entonces... ¿quien es el padre?**

* * *

En una prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada en medio del desierto un hombre de piel naranja y cabello azul vestido con un uniforme que demostraba su alto rango en la milicia caminaba junto a un par de soldados por unos pasillos oscuros hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de metal.

- **¿Aquí es donde esta el falso hijo de Duncan Drums?** - pregunto el general Huge Spector.

- **Removimos a su compañero a la habitación especial, lo están preparando para lo que usted ordeno, por el momento se encuentra solo ya que el otro fue asesinado.**

- **Denme unos minutos con él, hay algo que quiero discutir** - el general abrió la puerta y entro solo, la habitación estaba un poco sucia y había una gran mancha roja en una esquina, sentado sobre la cama con la mirada baja estaba un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio - **niño, hay una oferta que quiero hacerte.**

- **¿Que quieren ahora?** - dijo el joven sin levantar la mirada - **usted dijo que nos van a matar a todos dentro de dos días, ¿en serio cree que pienso cooperar con usted?**

- **Tu sabes que no tienes opción.**

**- ¿O sino que? ¿Van a torturarme? Ya no me importa el dolor, me e acostumbrado a él.**

- **Veo que has madurado mucho Rev Drums, pero lo que vengo a ofrecerte es una oportunidad de salir de aquí** - el joven levanto la mirada molesto y lo miro a los ojos.

- **¿Como puedo confiar en usted?**

**- ¿Que tienes que perder?... Ademas, yo nunca rompo mi palabra** - el general se sentó a su lado - **entonces... ¿que dices?**

- **¿Que necesita?** - Huge Spector esbozo una sonrisa siniestra y junto sus manos.

- **Se que estas enojado con tu falso padre por enviarte aquí y también se que tu tienes información que el considera importante** - la mirada de Rev cambio a una de sorpresa - **quiero que me cuentes Rev, cuéntame, ¿como puedo poner a tu padre de rodillas?**

.

******/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**

* * *

**NA: Este fue el fin de la noche mas larga, a partir del próximo capitulo veremos que ocurrió con el resto de los personajes. Dejen sus reviews y compartan la historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	21. Eligiendo despertar

**NA: Finalmente llego el momento de que nuestras protagonistas despierten, a menos que decidan seguir durmiendo.**

* * *

**21. Eligiendo despertar.**

Eran exactamente las 11 de la mañana en el mundo humano, en una pequeña casa de la ciudad un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro se despertaba sobre una camilla, lo primero que noto fue su brazo izquierdo vendado y aun con un poco de sangre, se levanto y empezó a buscar su chaqueta negra por la habitación pero un par de manos salieron debajo de una cama y lo tiraron bruscamente al piso, molesto se volteó para ver quien lo había derribado y se encontró con un joven de piel amarillo y cabello marrón escondido debajo de la cama.

- **¿Blaze? ¿Que haces ahí?** - observo el cuarto con mas detalle notando que era de color azul con decoraciones florales - **¿donde estamos?**

- **Baja la voz** - dijo el joven casi en un susurro.

-** ¿Que es lo que pasa?** - aun en el suelo se tallo los ojos y presto mas atención a su alrededor, habían tres camas mas en las que descansaban tres chicas vistiendo batas blancas - **¿esas son las portadoras de los elementos?**

- **Te dije que bajes la voz.**

- **¿Acaso te estas escondiendo...? Espera** - presto atención y escucho unas voces masculinas y una femenina hablando al otro lado de la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

- **Ya les dije todo lo que se** - decía la voz femenina - **ellos simplemente se bajaron del auto y se alejaron con las pacientes, no tengo idea de donde pueden estar, estaba muy asustada como para seguirlos.**

-** Lo siento señorita** - dijo una voz masculina grave - **pero tenemos ordenes de revisar este lugar, por favor no se resista** - lo ultimo que se escucho fue el sonido de muchos pasos entrando a la casa.

- **¿Son los militares?** - dijo Hard poniéndose al lado de Blaze -** estamos perdidos.**

- **No lo creas** - el joven amarillo saco su reloj de bolsillo y sonrió.

- **¿Que tienes en mente?**

- **Mi mecanismo ya esta completamente recargado, ¿como va el tuyo?** - el hombre de piel roja saco su reloj y lo observo detenidamente.

- **También esta completo.**

- **¿Quieres jugar un juego?**

Un total de tres hombres entraron a la casa y fueron a revisar las pocas habitaciones que habían, uno de ellos tiro una puerta de una patada y vio que solo habían unas camillas vacías.

- **Aquí no hay nada** - se dio la vuelta cerrando la habitación pero lo que no noto fue que al salir un pequeño flash de luz se pudo ver por debajo de la puerta.

- **Tampoco están en el resto de las habitaciones, supongo que la enfermera dice la verdad** - dijo su compañero.

- **Entonces vamonos de aquí** - los tres se retiraron dejando sola a una confundida joven de piel lila y cabello turquesa.

- **¿A donde se fueron?** - se pregunto a si misma Night Song mientras volvía a la misma habitación y para su sorpresa ahí estaban todos - **esperen... ¿como fue que...?**

- **No haga preguntas por favor** - dijo Hard tomando su chaqueta negra de un perchero y colocándosela - **entonces ¿como están las pacientes?**

- **Primero dígame como esta usted, las quemaduras de su brazo eran serias.**

- **Estoy bien, no es la primera ves que me pasa algo como esto** - la joven camino hasta quedar en frente de la camilla de Rarity y observo que esta empezaba a mover los parpados.

- **Esta despertando, creo que lo mejor es que nos dejen a solas unos minutos.**

- **¿Que... que?** - dijo Applejack levantándose de golpe y lanzándose al piso a vomitar - **diablos** - continuo vomitando.

- **Parece que es muy sensible a los efectos de la teletransportación** - dijo Blaze riendo sarcásticamente - **pero si que es bastante fuerte.**

- **Es mejor que nos vayamos** - Hard observo a la enfermera reconociéndola al instante - **ya la recuerdo, supongo que las estamos dejando en buenas manos.**

- **No se preocupen, solo voy a hablar con ellas un rato** - dijo Night Song obsequiándoles una sonrisa sincera. Los dos se retiraron y cerraron la puerta detrás suyo, a los pocos segundos Rarity finalmente abrió los ojos y observo muy temerosa el lugar en el que se encontraba.

- **¿Do... donde estoy?** - dijo arrinconándose al filo de la cama temblando.

- **Tranquila** - la joven de pie lila se sentó cerca suyo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro - **ahora estas a salvo** - Applejack se levanto un poco mareada y observo a su amiga despierta sin poder evitar sonreír y emocionarse por el encuentro - **todas están a salvo** - dijo finalmente mirando a Pinkie Pie que aun dormía profundamente.

* * *

En una prisión estatal para mujeres, una joven de cabello rojo y amarillo caminaba por unos pasillos rumbo a su celda pero fue alcanzada por otra reclusa de cabello rubio y corto.

- **Buen trabajo el ultimo Shimmer, aquí esta tu paga** - disimuladamente le paso un rollo de billetes y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda - **recuerda lo que vamos a hacer mañana, vas muy bien, no me decepciones o ya sabes cual será el preci**o - se retiro con esa ultima advertencia.

Sunset Shimmer observo a la reclusa irse corriendo mientras apretaba fuertemente el rollo de dinero y luego continuo caminando, desde que había estado en esa prisión tenía que hacer uso de su prodigiosa inteligencia para facilitarle ciertos trabajos al resto de las reclusas, el motivo es que una de ellas sabía su secreto, el hecho de que fue ella la criatura que vino de otro mundo e intento secuestrar a un puñado de estudiantes, si revelaba tal cosa no la volverían a dejar en paz nunca. Finalmente entro a su celda y fue directo al cuarto de baño, se lavo la cara un par de veces pero una voz llamo su atención, la misma voz que desde ese oscuro día en que el eclipse salio hace tres meses no la había dejado sola ni por un instante.

- **Que triste eres Sunset** - la joven levanto la mirada y observo con seriedad a su reflejo en el espejo que le contestaba arrogantemente - **¿cuanto tiempo mas crees que vas a aguantar así?**

- **Ese es mi problema** - dijo Sunset Shimmer dejando notar la molestia en su voz - **¿por que simplemente no desapareces? Jamas voy a volver a ser como tu.**

- **O... por favor** - su reflejo era la viva imagen de la antigua Sunset Shimmer, la misma que hace casi tres años intento matar a las portadoras y conquistar Equestria - **en serio crees que podrás acostumbrarte a este lugar con esa actitud tan baja** - hablaba con gran arrogancia en su voz - **si tan solo aceptaras volver a ser tu misma ya abrías salido de aquí y tendrías a todo el complejo bajo tu control, tu sabes que puedes, tienes el conocimiento y la astucia, solo tienes que ser fría y dejarte llevar.**

- **No voy a traicionar todo el trabajo que mis amigas han hecho por mi.**

-** ¿Tus amigas?... JA!... ¿Todavía no te das cuenta? Ellas te han estado limitando, mira nada mas en lo que te has convertido, pudiste ser mucho mas que esto, puedes serlo, pero te remites a sufrir en este basurero siguiendo las ordenes y amenazas de otros cuando podrías tu ocupar su lugar.**

- **No me importa lo que digas, jamas volveré a ser como tu.**

-** Si claro... como sea, uno de estos días sufrirás tanto que no tendrás otra alternativa.**

- **Sigue soñando** - le lanzo una toalla al espejo y salio enojada del baño.

- **Entonces vendrás a mi llorando, humillada, sufriendo y de rodillas.**

**(...)**

En otra prisión estatal, dos oficiales discutían parados frente a una celda solitaria en la que aun dormía un hombre anormalmente enorme de piel marrón oscuro y cabello negro muy corto, los dos lo observaban uno con los brazos cruzados y el otro con una expresión de duda.

- **¿Esta seguro de esto señor?** - dijo uno de los oficiales sonando algo preocupado.

- **Claro que si, es la única forma de deshacernos del idiota de Pierce Cross** - respondió quien parecía ser su superior.

- **Pero... este hombre no solo a matado a todos sus compañeros de celda, los ha torturado y destrozado ¿en serio odia tanto a ese prisionero?**

- **No es nada personal** - le dio una palmada en el hombro y camino hasta la puerta - **tu sabes que de ves en cuando hay que sacar a la basura, el confinamiento solitario de Counter Clash y Pierce Cross se termino, los quiero a los dos juntos ahora mismo, luego solo queda esperar los resultados.**

- **De acuerdo** - ambos oficiales salieron de la celda cerrando la puerta mientras que el gigantesco hombre se levantaba lentamente y se sentaba sobre la cama rascándose la cabeza.

- **Estos oficiales** - dijo el temible prisionero con una voz grave y aterradora - **siempre queriendo controlar a todo y a todos, que asco me dan** - se hecho nuevamente a dormir.

* * *

En la casa de los extranjeros un preocupado joven de piel crema y cabello castaño estaba sentado al lado de una puerta cerrada mirando pensativo el piso, a su lado otro joven de piel blanca y cabello gris con unos curiosos ojos amarillos estaba parado silbando mientras lanzaba su sombrero de vaquero al aire una y otra ves.

- **Light puedes parar con eso** - dijo Swift sin despegar la vista del suelo - **es molesto.**

- **Te veo muy nervioso** - respondió su compañero poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta y ocultando su mirada con él sin dejar de sonreír - **¿estas preocupado por la Magia acaso?**

- **Era nuestra misión traerla sana y salva, nunca fallo en mis misiones.**

- **Nuestra misión era sacarla de ese lugar y lo cumplimos, déjale el resto a Grace, recuerda que ella también forma parte del sector médico... de todas formas tu nunca te tomas tan en serio tu trabajo.**

- **Tengo 30 jodidos años en esto... ¿como no me lo voy a tomar en serio?... llevo mas tiempo en la orden del que alcance a vivir en mi tierra natal.**

- **No importa** - se sentó al otro lado del marco de la puerta - **¿y como te llevas con Reloj?**

- **Ese idiota de Corazón Mecánico, parece que tiene un don para ganarse el odio de los demás.**

- **Tiene problemas para relacionarse con los demás pero es muy cuidadoso cuando se lo propone, y naturalmente es así.**

- **El muy infeliz tiene solo un año en la orden y ya cree que puede mandar a todo el mundo.**

- **A él le gusta que las cosas sean concretas y objetivas.**

-** Escucha Light no se que es lo que ves en ese tipo pero déjame decirte algo** - se inclino para acercarse - **gente así... es capaz de cualquier cosa, créeme, yo lo he vivido, y si fuera por mi lo tendría vigilado de muy de cerca** - Light se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego estallo en carcajadas.

- **Jajaja, tranquilo no sería capaz de algo como eso, por algo su maestro que por cierto también es el mio y el de Grace le tiene tanta confianza y alguien con el cargo de Observador no se fía de cualquiera** - ambos continuaban hablando sin darse cuenta que el joven de piel gris y cabello negro salía de su habitación con unos papeles y caminaba por los pasillos escuchando todo lo que decían.

- **Hablando de maestros, hay algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza - **continuo Swift.

- **¿Que cosa?**

- **Ese tipo... Mislead Appear, dijo algo que realmente me llamo la atención.**

- **¿El enmascarado? Si que era fuerte pero ¿que pasa con él?**

- **Tu sabes que mi maestro es un Legionario, él es quien me entreno junto a mi grupo en todo lo que sabemos de combate.**

- **No sabía que tenías un equipo...** **¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el enmascarado?** - Reloj se quedo parado al escuchar eso ultimo sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

- **No importa mi antiguo equipo, están todos muertos y uno de ellos desapareció sin dejar rastro pero ese enmascarado dijo al final de un discurso... encárgate de lo que puedes manejar y deja que el resto de las cosas pasen por si solas, mi maestro nos repetía eso todo el tiempo durante los entrenamientos, y eso no es todo, su estilo de pelea, era exactamente igual que el mio, todo eso me hace pensar que ese tipo tal ves fue un...**

_**¡PUM!**_

- **¿Que fue eso?** - el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada con fuerza llamo la atención de los dos.

- **Creo que fue Reloj** - dijo Light levantándose - **voy a ver que es lo que pasa.**

Dentro de la habitación del joven este buscaba algo debajo de su cama con mucha prisa, después de estirar el brazo por unos segundos saco un maletín negro y lo tiro sobre el escritorio abriéndose al instante y buscando algo entre todos los papeles que habían en su interior.

- **"Lo tengo"** - pensó para si mismo mientras abría una carpeta con hojas en la que estaba una foto de Swift junto con otros datos, empezó a leerlos rápidamente buscando una información en particular, luego guardo esa carpeta y se puso a buscar otra que encontró a los pocos segundos pero escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

- **Oye Reloj... ¿todo en orden?** - era Light quien entro levantando la punta de su sombrero para ver mejor.

- **No me interrumpas ahora Luz entre la Oscuridad... **- empezó a leer todo el contenido a una velocidad increíble mientras su compañero solo lo miraba extrañado, al cabo de unos segundos levanto las dos carpetas y las observo entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza -** tal como lo supuse, Ojos Rápidos y Octava del Alma fueron entrenados por el mismo Legionario, fueron parte del mismo equipo, ya se quien es el enmascarado** - dijo para si mismo mientras guardaba las dos carpetas en un maletín aparte que estaba debajo de su escritorio y salio de la habitación con tanta prisa que Light tuvo que moverse para que no lo atropellara.

-** ¡Oye!... ¿A donde vas?** - ambos bajaron las escaleras al mismo tiempo.

- **Voy a salir, regreso pronto, por cierto Resplandor Crepuscular llamo al teléfono de Espíritu en Llamas hace unos minutos, por el momento no tenemos que preocuparnos de ellos ni de las portadoras, están a salvo.**

- **Esta bien pero no puedes salir así sin decir a donde** - intento seguirle el paso hasta la puerta.

- **Voy a ver a un músico famoso llamado Eigtht Soul, no hagas mas preguntas tengo prisa** - salio de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando a Light muy confundido.

- **¿Eighth Soul?**

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de la enfermera Night Song, Shiny Blaze y Hard Knocker estaban sentados frente a una mesa esperando que la joven de piel lila salga de la habitación en la que estaba junto con las tres portadoras y les informe de su estado.

- **Entonces... cuéntame** - dijo el joven de piel amarilla y cabello marrón al hombre de piel roja.

- **¿Que te cuente que?**

-** ¿Como hiciste para provocar la explosión y teletransportarte si solo tenias un hechizo? No me puedo sacar eso de la cabeza** - dijo con una risa nerviosa.

- **No te importa** - respondió Hard de forma cortante cruzándose de brazos.

- **¡Vamos! ¿Acaso trajiste contigo uno de esos aparatos interesantes que guardan en las armerías de otros escuadrones?**

- **¿Que?** - levanto una ceja mirándolo con extrañeza - **no tengo idea de que me estas hablando, ademas me dijeron que tenemos completamente prohibido usar armas que estén fuera de la época en la que despertamos, si no fuera así este trabajo sería mucho mas fácil** - saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y antes de encenderlo se fijo en la puerta cerrada de la habitación - **han estado ya dos horas hablando, me pregunto como estarán** - saco un encendedor y estuvo a punto de prender el cigarro pero a centímetros de conseguirlo algo llamo su atención.

_**AAAAHHHHHH!**_

- **¿Que fue eso?** - Blaze se levanto rápidamente mientras Hard tiraba el cigarro y ambos corrían a la habitación.

- **¡A un lado!** - voló la puerta de una patada y observo cada rincón, es una esquina Night Song estaba abrazando a Rarity para tranquilizarla mientras que al otro lado Applejack contenía a Pinkie Pie quien aparentemente estaba descontrolada - **¿que esta pasando aquí?**

- **PINKIE CONTROLATE! SOMOS NOSOTRAS!** - Applejack trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga mientras forcejeaba para quitarle un cuchillo que había tomado de uno de los cajones.

- **ALÉJENSE!** - el cabello de Pinkie Pie aun seguía lacio y apagado, su rostro era una mezcla de miedo y desesperación, en su demencia ante sus ojos no podía distinguir entre amigos o enemigos ya que lo único que veía era la sombra de unos hombres con sonrisas siniestras - **NO ME TOQUEN!** - se libero del apretón de Applejack dejando caer el cuchillo al piso pero retrocedió desesperada chocando con un mueble provocando que un cuadro se descuelgue y empiece a caer directo a su cabeza.

- **¡NO!** - Blaze saco su reloj de bolsillo y estiro su mano lo mas que pudo, apretó el botón y el cuadro se detuvo en el aire misteriosamente antes de caerle encima a la joven de cabello rosa lacio - **¡ven aquí!** - jalo su brazo mientras que con el otro seguía apretando el botón de su reloj y el cuadro levito hasta quedar en frente suyo para sorpresa de Night Song y Rarity. Pinkie Pie se levanto y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones del mueble con el que se había chocado hasta que encontró un par de tijeras, para ese momento Hard ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

- **No pienso seguir sufriendo esta tortura** - Pinkie levanto estiro su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho alzo las tijeras lista para quitarse la vida.

- **PINKIE NO LO HAGAS!** - grito Applejack quien cerro los ojos esperando no ver la atrocidad que su amiga estaba a punto de realizar pero lo único que escucho fue el sonido de metal siendo golpeado y al abrirlos vio a Hard sosteniendo a la joven mientras que las tijeras volaron hasta caer sobre una mesa.

- **Blaze, has lo tuyo** - dijo el hombre de piel roja sosteniendo a la joven que forcejeaba inútilmente ya que su fuerza no tenía comparación con la suya.

- **Cierren los ojos por favor** - Applejack obedeció junto con Night Song que al mismo tiempo le tapo los ojos a Rarity, Blaze camino con su reloj en mano hasta quedar en frente de Pinkie entonces levanto la mano y su compañero también cerro los ojos - **descansa** - apretó el botón y un flash muy breve y luminoso salio disparado dejando inconsciente a la joven sin ninguna explicación - **ya pueden abrirlos.**

- **¿Que le has hecho?** - dijo Applejack confundida y aun temblando por la desagradable y rápida escena.

- **Nada malo, solo duerme y por el momento será lo mejor** - miro a Night Song - **¿que fue lo que ocurrió?**

- **No lo se** - respondió la joven de piel lila junto a Rarity que no se soltaba por un segundo de ella - **ella se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar algo desesperamente en los cajones, encontró ese cuchillo e intento atacarnos pero Applejack la contuvo.**

- **Ella esta mal** - dijo Applejack bajando la mirada aguantando el llanto - **lo que esos malditos le hicieron no lo va a olvidar** - se llevo un brazo a los ojos para ocultar sus lagrimas - **y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se suponía que era su amiga, y no pude hacer nada.**

- **Olvídalo Applejack** - Blaze se acerco a ella - **aun puedes ayudarla, para eso estamos todos aquí** - la joven campirana lo observo por unos segundos con los ojos aun llorosos - **y eso no es todo** - sonrió y miro a Rarity y luego Applejack de vuelta - **a partir de ahora les aseguro que no les va a pasar nada mas, mi compañero y yo nos encargaremos de eso... ¿cierto Hard?**

- **En este momento el resto del equipo debe de estar buscando al resto de sus amigas** - dijo el hombre de piel roja - **muy pronto estarán todas reunidas.**

- **¿En serio?** - Applejack no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando, después de todos esos días de sufrimiento despertaba en un lugar completamente desconocido y unos extraños le prometían tal cosa, su rostro se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - **¿LO DICEN EN SERIO? ¿BUSCARAN AL RESTO DE MIS AMIGAS?** - tomo a Blaze de los hombros y lo agito mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus ojos cansados.

- **Claro que si, como dijo mi compañero el resto de mi equipo ya deben haber pegado con su ubicación.**

- **SIIII!** - Applejack le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven de piel amarillo sacandole el aire.

- **Oye... me... aplastas.**

- **Lo siento** - Applejack lo soltó y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, luego dirigió su mirada a Rarity que seguía al lado de Night Song - **¿ESCUCHASTE ESO RARITY? Ya puedes dejar de sentir miedo, volveremos a ver a las demás** - Rarity miro a los dos extraños y aun con la voz temblorosa trato de hablar.

- **Gracias** - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que las lagrimas invadieran su mirada, pero por primera ves en mucho tiempo no estaba llorando de desesperación y eso la hacía sentir viva de nuevo.

El pequeño reencuentro era una escena realmente conmovedora a tal punto que Night Song también soltaba algunas lagrimas en silencio, pero Hard Knocker observaba con seriedad el cuerpo inconsciente de Pinkie Pie sin poder evitar preguntarse ¿que harían con ella?

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los extranjeros Light y Swift seguían parados frente al cuarto de enfermería hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y vieron a Grace Hicks parada observándolos con seriedad y algo de preocupación.

- **Necesito su ayuda** - dijo volviendo a entrar a la habitación, ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y entraron sin dudarlo.

Twilight seguía dormida en la cama pero ahora tenía un respirador en la boca y aparentemente le costaba tomar aire, el joven de piel crema y cabello castaño se estremeció ante la escena.

- **¿Que es lo que le pasa?** - dijo Swift sin apartar la vista de la paciente - **es como si se estuviera...**

- **Muriendo** - lo interrumpió Grace -** tenemos que actuar y rápido** - saco una pluma y un tintero de su bolso - **¿cuanto es lo que saben de magia?**

- **Estamos en el sector de defensa, a mi solo me enseñaron las cosas básicas como teletransportarme o invocar armas entre otras y Light...** - miro a su compañero que se quito el sombrero y observaba todo seriamente, cosa rara en él - **él no sabe nada de magia.**

- **¿En serio?** - Grace miro un tanto enojada al joven de piel blanca - **tu también fuiste entrenado por el mismo Observador que yo** **¿nuestro maestro nunca te enseño nada de magia?**

- **Lo intento pero la verdad que me resulta imposible entender todo eso** - dejo el sombrero sobre la mesa y se paso la mano por el pelo - **además me dijo que prácticamente no la necesito, lo mio definitivamente no son los libros.**

- **Increíble, entonces solo te tengo a ti** - se acerco al joven de cabello castaño - **¿sabes concentrar energía arcana?**

- **Claro que si, es lo primero que nos enseñan ¿que tienes en mente?**

- **El estado actual de Twilight es una especie de coma que en cierta forma es provocado por ella misma** - mancho la pluma en tinta y empezó a dibujar un circulo alrededor de la cama - **parte del trauma por todo lo que ha pasado.**

- **¿Eso quiere decir que no es capaz de despertar por si misma?**

**- Es peor que eso si no logramos sacarla de ese estado rápido lo mas probable es que no vuelva a despertar** - una ves terminado el circulo empezó a dibujar unos signos extraños en los bordes de este - **sus signos vitales cada ves son mas débiles.**

- **¿Que es lo que piensas hacer entonces?**

**- Simple** - se levanto y guardo la pluma dentro del tintero - **voy a entrar en su mente.**

- **¿Puedes hacer eso?** - dijo Light sonando sorprendido.

- **Puedo hacer muchas cosas, fui una princesa alicornio en mi vida pasada entrenada por la misma princesa Celestia al igual que Twilight, ella me enseño hasta lo imposible.**

- **Que locura** - el joven recupero su sonrisa y se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza - **¿en serio existe un mundo habitado por princesas y ponis?... las cosas con las que uno se llega a encontrar en este trabajo.**

- **Swift... necesito que te arrodilles y pongas ambas manos en el circulo tal como lo hago yo** - ambos jóvenes se arrodillaron en lados opuestos del circulo mientras Light se sentaba en una silla con los brazos cruzados - **ahora necesito que te concentres de la misma forma que lo haces para usar tu mecanismo de la armonía pero no intentes usar ningún hechizo, eso déjamelo a mi.**

- **Entendido.**

**- ¿Acaso no necesitas usar el mecanismo de la armonía para hacer magia?** - dijo el joven de piel blanca.

- **La tinta con la que hice este circulo tiene propiedades especiales independientemente del mundo en que estemos, yo misma hice la mezcla** - ambos cerraron los ojos cayendo en una especie de trance mientras Light los observaba extrañado ya que a simple vista no ocurría nada, solo a simple vista.

**(...)**

Swift despertaba con dificultad tirado en lo que parecía ser una pradera, abrió los ojos cansado encontrándose con un cielo azul que le transmitía una sensación de paz y trato de levantarse pero por alguna razón le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

- **Que extraño me siento** - dijo mirando a todas partes aun sentado, entonces se encontró con una alicornio roja de su mismo tamaño de crin rubia y ondulada - **¿Grace?**

- **Bienvenido a Equestria Ojos Rápidos** - dijo soltando una risita mientras le daba la espalda.

- **¿Equestria?... Jamas e oído de ese lugar, ¿donde estamos?... ¿QUE SOY AHORA?!** - finalmente observo sus manos o mejor dicho cascos notando que había tomado la forma de un poni, un unicornio color crema de crin negra para ser mas exacto.

- **Este es el planeta natal de Twilight Sparkle, y por lo que me contó mi maestro también lo es de Hard Knocker y de... ese tal Corazón Mecánico** - dijo eso con un poco de fastidio - **pero todos habitamos en universos alternos diferentes, distintas versiones de un mismo mundo.**

- **Si me contaron acerca de eso, veo que a ti tampoco te cae bien el amigo de Light** - se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y le siguió el paso a su compañera.

- **Mas allá de que no me caiga bien, es difícil confiar en alguien así pero mi maestro le tiene tanta estima que me molesta, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que alguien así es peligroso?**

**- Pienso lo mismo pero aparentemente Light también le tiene confianza.**

**- No importa, concentrémonos en la misión** - extendió sus alas en toda su envergadura e hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza, el pacifico paisaje se fue deformando hasta que quedaron en total oscuridad.

-** ¿Que acabas de hacer?**

**- Este es el interior de la mente de Twilight, estamos dentro de sus recuerdos, tenemos que saber en que parte se encuentra y convencerla de despertar.**

**- No suena nada fácil.**

**- Encontrarla para mi no es ningún problema, convencerla... eso lo veremos** - continuo brillando hasta que aparecieron al frente de una biblioteca que no era nada mas ni nada menos que la casa-árbol de Twilight - **aquí estamos** - toco la puerta un par de veces y esta se abrió sola pero dentro de la casa había una oscuridad que mas que nada parecía un vacío infinito - **interesante** - se llevo un casco a la barbilla - **su mente esta lo suficientemente desarrollada como para protegerse de invasores astrales no me sorprende de una genio como ella, pero esto no es nada que no pueda manejar** - volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno y la oscuridad se disipo revelando otra escena completamente distinta.

- **De acuerdo** - dijo Swift llevándose un casco a la frente - **esto es demasiado surrealista para mi** - al otro lado de la puerta no había biblioteca, había un picnic en medio del campo en el que Twilight junto con el resto de las portadoras estaban pasando un buen momento tal como en los viejos tiempos.

- **Y eso que no has visto nada** - volvió a sonreír mientras atravesaban la "puerta" para entrar al campo, Swift miro hacia atrás y noto que la puerta había desaparecido - **no intentes encontrar alguna explicación, es la mente, aquí todo es posible, déjame hablar un segundo** - se adelantaron hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de las chicas - **OIGAN!**

- **Mira, es Fyre Heart** - dijo Rarity levitando un pastelillo.

- **¿Fyre Heart?** - le dijo Swift a su compañera.

- **Era mi antiguo nombre poni** - contesto la alicornio roja - **es cosa del pasado pero tuve que modificar sus recuerdos para que sus amigas me reconozcan, así no se sentirá extraña.**

**- ¿Puedes modificar los recuerdos de sus amigas aquí?**

- **Puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí pero no alterar los recuerdos originales, así que voy a crear una coartada para que Twilight no se sorprenda, solo observa** - le guiño un ojo e hizo brillar su cuerno débilmente.

- **¿Quien?** - pregunto Twilight confundida.

- **Fyre Heart** - respondió Pinkie Pie saltando a su lado -** la conocimos durante uno de tus viajes a Canterlot, vamos a presentártela** - la jalo sin previo aviso y corrieron hasta quedar en frente de los dos extraños.

- **Impresionante** - dijo Swift sorprendido al ver el poder y el control que poseía la alicornio en ese lugar - **realmente puedes controlar todo y a todos aquí.**

- **Menos a la original que es lo que importa... ¡HOLA PINKIE PIE!** - la saludo de la misma forma - **cuanto tiempo... ¿esa es tu amiga de la que tanto me hablaste?**

- **Claro que si** - respondió Pinkie saltando por todas partes - **Fyre Heart ella es Twilight Sparkle... Twilight ella es Fyre Heart, viene de un reino muy lejano y es una princesa alicornio como tu... ¿que coincidencia no?** - dijo en su tono exageradamente rápido como de costumbre.

- **¿Eres una princesa?** - el interés de Twilight se hizo notar - **¿de donde vienes?**

- **Vengo de un reino un tanto alejado con mi compañero de viajes que esta por allá** - a unos cuantos metros Swift levantaba el casco nervioso - **quería conocer a la nueva princesa de Equestria... ¿podemos hablar un rato a solas?**

- **Claro, no hay problema... ya vengo chicas** - se volteó a ver a sus amigas y Grace aprovecho para hacer brillar su cuerno de nuevo sin que se diera cuenta manipulando la respuesta del resto de las ponis imaginarias.

- **No te preocupes Twi, estaremos aquí para cuando regreses** - dijo Rainbow Dash y las demás asintieron.

- **No me tardo.**

Los tres se alejaron un poco, Swift estaba cayado mientras las dos alicornios hablaban y se reían de temas que el ni entendía pero le gustaba ver a Twilight así de contenta comparado con el estado en el que la encontró, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena hasta que Grace dejo de sonreír y cambio a un tono un poco mas serio.

-** Twilight, hay algo que tengo que decirte, es complicado.**

- **¿Que pasa?**

**- Creo que mi compañero puede explicártelo mejor** - Swift empezó a temblar luego de escuchar eso pero vio la mirada firme de su compañera y entendió lo serio que era.

- **No entiendo** - la alicornio purpura se giro para ver al ahora unicornio naranja.

- **Twilight... veras... esto no es real... y esta... no eres tu, esas tampoco son tus amigas verdaderas.**

- **¿Que?** - rió un poco por la extraña información que le transmitía el unicornio - **buen chiste ¿a que jugamos ahora?**

- **Es en serio Twilight... Grace demuéstraselo por favor** - la alicornio roja hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza y todo el paisaje cambio regresando al interior de la biblioteca.

-** ¿Nos teletransportamos? Que extraño, ni siquiera se sintió, debes de ser muy buena.**

-** No nos teletransportamos** - Grace volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno y ahora se encontraban al frente de la secundaria de Canterlot en el mundo humano del otro lado del espejo - **¿recuerdas este lugar Twilight?**

- **¿Co... como llegamos aquí?**

- **Si lo recuerdas** - volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno y aparecieron en la que solía ser la casa de Fluttershy en ese mundo -** ¿y esto?** - la cara de Twilight cambio a una de temor -** veo que también lo recuerdas** - nuevamente hizo brillar su cuerno y ahora se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión de Luna y los enmascarados -** ¿y esto? ¿lo recuerdas Twilight?**

- **¡BASTAAAAAAAA!** - se llevo ambos cascos a la cabeza y empezó a agitarse violentamente - **ESTO FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO... NUNCA OCURRIÓ...** - rápidamente tomo a Grace de los hombros y la miro con furia y lagrimas - **DETÉN ESTA ILUSIÓN Y DEVUÉLVEME CON MIS AMIGAS O TE VAS A ARREPENTIR.**

- **Twilight** - Swift puso un casco en su hombro - **realmente lo siento, te comprendo mas de lo que crees a pesar de que nunca te he conocido, en serio lo lamento pero... esto no es real, y hay un mundo que te necesita, te necesitamos Twilight.**

- **¡NOOOOOO!** - la alicornio purpura hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza y ambos ponis salieron disparados violentamente.

- **¿Que fue eso?** - Grace se levanto y observo como todo el cuerpo de Twilight brillaba al mismo tiempo que sus ojos - **diablos... perdí el control, tenemos que convencerla antes de que nos expulse de su mente.**

- **¡TWILIGHT!** - Swift corrió rápidamente tratando de alcanzarla pero para su sorpresa mientras mas corría mas se alejaba - **otra ves con esta mierda surrealista... ¡TWILIGHT! DEBES DESPERTAR!**

- **¡DESAPAREZCAN DE AQUÍ!**

Hubo un enorme flash en la mente de Twilight que incinero por completo a los dos ponis que estaban con ella destruyendo todo ese mundo imaginario. De vuelta en la habitación de los extranjeros Light estaba durmiendo con el sombrero cubriéndole todo el rostro hasta que dos gritos llamaron su atención.

- **¿Y bien?** - dijo destapándose el rostro y viendo a Swift y a Grace respirando agitamente mientras trataban de ponerse de pie.

- **Es inútil** - dijo la joven de cabello ondulado - **esta claro que no va a volver al menos no sin una motivación.**

- **¡Mierda!** - Swift golpeo el piso con fuerza - **no vamos a dejar esto tan fácilmente, debe de haber una forma.**

- **¡Lo tengo!** - Grace corrió hasta la computadora y se puso los audífonos -** que mejor motivación que ver a sus amigas, aun hay una esperanza.**

- **Es cierto, pero... ¿como vas a hacer para lograr que entren en su mente si no saben como concentrar energía arcana?**

- **Es fácil de aprender ese tipo de concentración.**

- **Yo no lo creo** - dijo Light poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta.

- **Solo necesito una mente tranquila, tímida y pacifica, con alguien así incluso con un gran esfuerzo puedo forzar la entrada ya que es el único requisito indispensable para la proyección** - se llevo una mano a la frente - **Applejack y Rainbow Dash son muy emocionales** - empezó a teclear - **ademas de la ultima no sabemos nada, Rarity, no lo creo... Pinkie Pie definitivamente no, ademas no tengo idea del estado emocional en el que se encuentran ellas 3 ahora** - abrió un montón de ventanas en las que se podían ver distintas partes de la ciudad, eran cámaras de seguridad.

- **¿Quien puede hacer eso entonces?** - Swift camino hasta quedar a su lado frente al monitor.

- **La única que puede hacerlo es el elemento de la bondad** - continuo tecleando y ahora se mostraban grabaciones de las mismas cámaras a distintas horas en distintas fechas, entonces se volteó para ver a sus dos compañeros con una mirada firme - **voy a encontrar a la Bondad, conozco la fecha exacta en la que Corazón Mecánico la perdió de vista, si las grabaciones de ese día aun existen que es lo mas probable,** **puedo seguirle el rastro hasta encontrarla.**

- **Es cierto.**

**- Esto me puede tomar un par de horas y mucha concentración, ustedes esperen afuera y avísenme cuando regrese Corazón Mecánico.**

**- De acuerdo** - ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta Swift lanzo una ultima mirada a la cama donde Twilight descansaba mientras su vida pendía de un hilo.

* * *

La tarde cayo, eran exactamente las 4 pm y dentro de un elegante cuarto en una enorme mansión una mujer de piel azul al igual que su cabello se miraba al espejo, al igual que siempre el reflejo de Luna era distinto, su piel y su cabello eran mas oscuros y sus ojos eran como los de un reptil, acerco su mano hasta tocar la fria superficie del espejo y un puñado de recuerdos invadieron su mente.

**Flashback:**

Hace mas de mil años, dos ejércitos volvían a verse después de mucho tiempo, a la cabeza del primero estaba un hombre portando una armadura negra y un casco azul oscuro y el otro era liderado por un hombre sin armadura vestido únicamente con una camisa y un pantalón blancos pero en sus muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes de espinas que parecían lastimarlo, era de piel blanca y cabello dorado como el sol mismo, su ejercito estaba mal armado y eran muy pocos, a su lado estaba parado un misterioso hombre encapuchado sosteniendo un libro marrón muy antiguo.

-** Jajajaja** - rió el emperador Nightmare quien portaba la armadura negra - **no creí que te atrevieras a volver hermano, pensé que tu y tus soldados se pudrirían en el desierto y jamas volverían.**

- **Hermano, te lo repito por ultima ves, no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas, mira tu reino, el reino de nuestro padre, mira en lo que se ha convertido, se matan entre ustedes, buscan el placer de la forma mas baja y desesperada sin importarles nada en lo absoluto, han perdido la dignidad, han perdido el amor y el honor.**

**- Mi reino es libre hermano, todos somos libres aquí así que llévate a tus hombres de regreso a donde sea que hayan estado y no te atrevas a volver** - desenfundo su espada - **o sufre las consecuencias... ¿acaso piensas enfrentarme de esa manera? Sin armas ni armadura.**

- **Maestro** - dijo el hombre de cabello dorado observando al encapuchado que estaba a su lado sosteniendo el libro.

- **Tienes el poder que necesitas, úsalo sabiamente** - contesto el misterioso hombre cuya capucha ocultaba su rostro por completo.

El hombre de piel blanca levanto ambos brazos y las espinas de los brazaletes que llevaba en las muñecas empezaron a alargarse y crecer en grosor hasta que apresaron por completo al emperador de armadura negra como si fueran cadenas.

- **¿Que significa esto?** - dijo tratando de liberarse del amarre -** ¡ATAQUEN!** - su ejercito empezó a moverse pero el encapuchado abrió el libro y se paro entre los dos ejércitos.

- **La tierra se abrió** - empezó a leer el misterioso hombre - **y el ejercito oscuro fue aislado, desesperados los caballeros intentaron alcanzar a su líder encontrando su muerte en el trayecto, la muerte en la que no creían** - tierra se partió en dos con un gran terremoto separando a ambos ejércitos sin poder evitar que algunos de los caballeros oscuros cayeran al vacío -** la misma muerte de la que se burlaron durante tantos años ahora los recibía con los brazos abiertos cual padre recibe a un hijo prodigo** - la tierra del otro lado continuaba fragmentándose mientras los soldados caían al vació sin control ni esperanzas mientras el encapuchado seguía leyendo - **a todos aquellos que se creyeron inmortales y desperdiciaron su tiempo en este mundo ahora descansan en las profundidades del abismo esperando el momento en que se les permite volver a ver la luz** - el terremoto termino y para el asombro del emperador todo su ejercito había sido literalmente tragado por la tierra, el encapuchado cerro el libro.

- **¿QUE?... ¿que has hecho?** - gritaba furioso el caballero negro tratando de liberarse de las cadenas de espinas.

- **Hermano, te amo demasiado como para matarte, pero la oscuridad que hay en tu corazón y en el de tu gente debe de ser erradicada de alguna forma** - las cadenas de espinas se separaron de los brazaletes dejando al emperador completamente inmovilizado mientra el hombre de blanco caminaba hasta quedar en frente suyo y de su bolsillo saco un extraño artefacto que jamas en su vida habían visto.

- **¿Que es eso? ¿Que vas a hacer?** - el artefacto era un sencillo reloj de bolsillo, puso una mano en la frente del corrompido emperador y con la otra levanto el artefacto.

- **Esto es un mecanismo hermano, como todas las cosas en este mundo, pero este... es el mecanismo de la armonía** - apretó el botón y el caballero oscuro empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-** ¡AHHHHHHH!** - de su boca comenzó a salir una masa negra viscosa que fue tomando lentamente una forma humanoide pero con garras y dientes afilados, lleno de huecos y goteando intento levantarse y estirar su garra podrida para alcanzar al hombre pero cada ves se iba desintegrando hasta convertirse en un charco de agua negra.

- **Esto no se termina aquí** - dijo el encapuchado parándose en frente de la masa negra viscosa que se revolcaba como si tratara de ponerse de pie - **aun falta el resto de tu gente... todo tu reino... y luego debemos quemar todo ese maldito lugar y tendrán que buscar un nuevo hogar.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Luna camino hasta quedar en frente de su escritorio en el que descansaban dos artefactos de gran valor para ella, el primero era un yelmo azul oscuro y el segundo un libro marrón con la portada de una pluma y una espada cruzadas.

- **La orden ha regresado a este mundo** - dijo acariciando el yelmo - **pero esta ves estoy preparada para lo que sea -** paso su mano por la portada del libro.

* * *

En el primer piso de un edificio muy alto, una recepcionista estaba siendo prácticamente interrogada por un joven de piel gris y cabello negro, se trataba de Reloj quien fue a buscar al músico Eighth Soul a su departamento en la ciudad.

- **¿No esta?... ¿A donde se fue?** - pregunto el joven a la recepcionista que parecía estar muy ocupada.

- **Fue a un concierto fuera de la ciudad, no especifico a donde exactamente eso lo sabe su representante.**

- **¿Puede comunicarme con él? Le aseguro que es de suma importancia.**

- **¿Como me dijo que se llamaba?**

- **Cybrian Spear, por favor comuníqueme con su representante.**

**- Lo siento pero no tengo permitido darle ese numero.**

- **No le pedí el número quiero que usted misma haga la llamada.**

- **Lo siento pero en este momento no puedo** - contesto el teléfono - **aguarde un momento por favor.**

- **No se preocupe** - el joven entrecerró los ojos - **yo espero, tengo todo el día** - en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar y contesto - **¿Hola?**

- **Soy yo... Ojos Rápidos** - respondió Swift desde su actual hogar.

- **¿Que pasa?**

- **No se donde diablos estas pero tienes que venir lo mas rápido posible.**

- **¿Que pasa?** - repitió con la misma frialdad en su voz.

- **Por una ves en tu vida has lo que te dicen y ven para acá.**

- **¿Que pasa?** - se llevo una mano a la frente y se froto las cejas pero no hubo respuesta la llamada termino, guardo el celular y se dirigió a la recepcionista - **¿cuando volverá exactamente?**

- **Dentro de dos días -** respondió la recepcionista sin mirarlo directamente ya que estaba ocupada revisando algunos datos en la computadora.

- **Informele de mi visita y dígale que voy a volver** - saco un anotador y un lápiz - **pero no le diga que soy Cybrian Spear** - hizo un dibujo en una de las hojas y la arranco - **solo dele esto de mi parte** - dejo la hoja en el escritorio y salio del edificio, la recepcionista tomo el papel con desconfianza y lo miro extrañada.

- **¿Corazón Mecánico?** - en la hoja estaba el dibujo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas y abajo de esto su nombre de pila al lado de un numero telefónico.

**(...)**

Ya en la casa de los extranjeros el joven de piel gris entro velozmente y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de enfermería donde estaban los demás, sin saludos ni preguntar camino hasta quedar en frente de la computadora donde Grace y Swift estaban mirando algo con mucha atención sin embargo Light no estaba por ninguna parte cosa que no le importo.

- **¿Que pasa?** - dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

- **Mira esto** - Grace empezó a teclear y se mostró una grabación en la que se podía ver lo que parecía ser un refugio de animales el día en que ocurrió el eclipse solar y el ataque de los militares - **me dijiste que el día del eclipse perdiste de vista a la Bondad ¿no?**

- **Si, la busque por todas partes.**

-** Menos en el lugar mas indicado, ese local que ves ahí es un refugio de animales, mira lo que pasa mas adelante** - adelanto la grabación y llegado cierto punto de pudo ver a Fluttershy corriendo y tocar la puerta desesperadamente, esta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de piel verde claro que la dejo pasar - **eso fue lo ultimo que supimos de la Bondad, e revisado el resto de las cintas y jamas volvió a salir de ahí... sin embargo, mira esto** - abrió tres ventanas mas y en todas se podía ver al mismo joven saliendo del local y regresando con una bolsa de alimentos y un espejo de cuerpo completo, mientras mas recientes eran las grabaciones mas viejo y descuidado se veía el local hasta que llego a parecer un edificio abandonado - no se cual es la obsesión de ese tipo con los espejos pero definitivamente él es el único que sabe que ocurrió con la Bondad.

- **Espera... has un acercamiento** - Grace obedeció y al enfocar mas de cerca la imagen Reloj pudo reconocer claramente el rostro del joven quien resulto ser Mind, el tímido chico de la escuela al que en el pasado había salvado la vida, entrecerró los ojos y se alejo del monitor - **lo mejor será organizar un rescate, no sabemos con que nos vamos a encontrar** - salio de la habitación y se encerró en la suya.

- **¿Ahora que le pasa?** - dijo Grace extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

- **No tengo idea... no importa, tenemos que llamar a Light.**

- **¿Y él a donde se fue?**

- **No lo se, tiene la costumbre de desaparecer de ves en cuando, siempre fue así** - salio de la habitación dejando sola a Grace con Twilight quien ahora respiraba mucho mas tranquila pero eso no reducía el riesgo en el que se encontraba.

* * *

Paso una hora aproximadamente, un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris estaba descansando debajo de un árbol con la cara completamente tapada por un curioso sombrero de vaquero hasta que fue despertado por el sonido de un celular.

- **Mmmm** - se le escucho quejarse pero el sombrero ahogaba su voz, saco un celular del su bolsillo y se quito el sombrero para contestar -** ¿hola?**

- **Light... ¿donde diablos estas?** - era Swift y se le escuchaba muy agitado y furioso.

- **Estoy descansando en el parque central** - bostezo -** esa medicina cada ves me cae peor - **levanto un pequeño frasco vacío en frente suyo.

- **¿El parque central?... Escucha necesito que vayas urgentemente a la dirección que te voy a pasar en unos minutos, nosotros trataremos de llegar lo mas rápido posible.**

**- ¿Que ocurre?**

**- Corazón Mecánico fue a cometer una locura, va a rescatar a la Bondad el solo.**

**- ¿Encontraron a la Bondad?**

**- Suponemos que esta encerrada en el lugar al que te voy a enviar.**

**- Esta bien... ¿y como que se fue solo? él no es de los que cometen tales imprudencias sin pensarlo bien antes** - dijo estirándose.

- **No lo se pero ya se me hacía la idea, se llevo dos cuchillos y una nueve milímetros.**

**- De acuerdo voy para allá** - colgó la llamada y observo el cielo nublado - **que extraño... ¿sera otra de sus famosas deudas?**

**(...)**

Frente a un local en muy mal estado, un joven de piel gris se detenía y lo observaba detenidamente, luego lanzo un suspiro y empezó a caminar hasta la entrada.

- **"Otra ves mis actos imprudentes me condenan"** - pensó para si mismo -** "la orden fue bastante clara, salva a un joven de piel verde claro llamado Mind y evita que vuelvan a cerrar la escuela... no entiendo porque le tuve que entregar ese cuchillo y decirle todas esas estupideces"** - se detuvo a centímetros de abrir la puerta - **mierda... estoy cansado... tan cansado** - levanto su pistola - **pero tengo que hacerme cargo del problema que yo inicie** - pateo la puerta y entro con el arma lista para lo que sea, pero lo que encontró definitivamente no era lo que esperaba - **"¿que carajos paso con este lugar?".**

El sitio mas que un refugio parecía un laberinto de espejos, cientos de espejos de cuerpo completo estaban posicionados de tal manera que formaban un pasaje con rumbo desconocido ya que los reflejos podían confundir a cualquiera, a pesar de que el techo era bastante alto a tal punto que los espejos no llegaban a chocarlo era imposible pasar saltando al menos para alguien con la fuerza y agilidad que él poseía la cual era casi nula, la iluminación tampoco era un punto a favor ya que no habían lamparas ni nada parecido, solo la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas que estaban el la parte superior del local.

Dio unos pasos con el arma al frente pero una sombra paso rápidamente detrás suyo y al voltearse la puerta estaba completamente cerrada.

- **"Diablos"** - pensó mientras corría a la puerta e intentaba abrirla en vano - **"esta cerrada, es rápido" - **en ese momento sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo y al sacar su reloj noto que las manecillas giraban sin control alguno** - lo sabía... contaminación psicológica.**

- **¡ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS ENTRADO CON LA IDEA DE VOLVER A SALIR DE AQUÍ!** - una voz hizo eco por todo el laberinto - **BIENVENIDO AL LABERINTO DE LA DESESPERACIÓN, ATRAPAME... SI PUEDES** - Reloj se dio la vuelta y observo cada rincón a su alrededor, los infinitos reflejos le dificultaban mucho el trabajo sobretodo porque hasta ahora no había ni un rastro del dueño de esa voz.

- **Mierda... este tío... me la va a poner difícil.**

.

.

.

******/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	22. Contaminación psicológica

**22. Contaminación psicológica.**

Eran exactamente las 5 pm y dentro de una prisión estatal un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón era empujado por dos oficiales a la que sería su nueva celda. Pierce Cross como de costumbre no estaba preocupado por los tratos de los que alguna ves fueron sus colegas de trabajo, desde que fue encerrado en esa prisión inculpado injustamente de trafico de drogas siempre lo metían en una celda junto con algún prisionero que anteriormente fue arrestado por él mismo en sus días como oficial, no la tenía fácil pero sabía perfectamente como arreglárselas para sobrevivir y quitarse los problemas de encima tal como lo hacía fuera de ese lugar.

- **Entonces... ¿quien va a ser mi nuevo compañero?** - dijo recostándose sobre la cama - **¿Tomas Strong? ¿Joe Crack? ¿Isac Twist?**

- **Lo sabrás pronto Pierce** - dijo uno de los oficiales cerrando la reja - **y será el ultimo que veas** - los dos se alejaron riéndose dejando a Pierce un tanto confundido por ese comentario.

El ex oficial trato de dormir por un rato pero a los 10 minutos volvieron a abrir la reja y los mismos oficiales estaban escoltando a un hombre tan grande que su sombra tapaba por completo a Pierce quien se levanto de golpe y se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver con quien lo iban a encerrar de ahora en adelante.

- **Te presento a tu nuevo compañero de celda Counter Clash** - le dijo un oficial al gigante de piel marrón - **espero que te lleves tan bien con él como con el resto de tus compañeros** - cerraron la reja y se fueron dejándolos solos.

El gigante camino hasta quedar en frente de Pierce que ya empezaba a sudar a pesar de que su expresión se mantenía firme, cada paso que daba parecía retumbar aumentando la tensión del ambiente, se detuvo a unos centímetros del hombre de piel crema que no retrocedió ni un paso ante la imponente presencia del gigante.

- **Solo has silencio** - dijo con una voz grave y tenebrosa para luego echarse a dormir en la que vendría a ser su cama.

Pierce lo observo un tanto extrañado y se paso una mano por la frente limpiando el sudor debido a los nervios por el extraño encuentro, luego se hecho sobre su cama e intento dormir siempre alerta a cualquier cosa como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo luego de que el resto de sus compañeros intentaran matarlo mientras descansaba.

* * *

En una prisión mucho mas alejada y con un nivel de seguridad que sobrepasaba a todas las demás el general Huge Spector caminaba por los oscuros pasillos que eran iluminados únicamente por unas lamparas que colgaban del techo, se detuvo frente a una puerta detrás de la cual se escuchaban algunos gritos y sonidos de latigazos, frunció el ceño y entro bruscamente.

- **¿QUE ACASO AUN NO TERMINAN?** - dijo con voz firme y autoritaria a todos los presentes.

Era una habitación igual de oscura que las demás, no habían ventanas ni muebles en ella, solo un hombre sosteniendo un látigo ensangrentado y en frente suyo dos militares sostenían a un joven de piel crema y cabello azul al cual estaban castigando sin piedad.

- **Lo siento señor** - dijo el soldado con el látigo - **pero aun se resiste.**

- **¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MUCHACHO?** - Huge Spector se paro enojado en frente del joven que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para levantar la mirada -** tu mismo aceptaste hacer este trabajo, ¿y ahora te arrepientes?**

- **Ni siquiera... se... porque lo hice** - dijo Flash Sentry con dificultad - **supongo que solo... me deje llevar por el hecho de que había una forma de salir de aquí... pero usted esta completamente loco si cree... que voy a matar a mis propios compañeros... solo para salvar mi vida... JÓDETE!** - con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levanto la mirada y escupió al rostro del general de piel anaranjada que se puso rojo de la ira.

- **¡MALDITO MOCOSO!** - levanto la mano listo para abofetear al joven.

- **¡ALTO!** - una mujer de cabello verde esmeralda lacio entro a la habitación y el general se detuvo ante su presencia.

- **¿Señora Crysalis?** - Huge Spector se sorprendió de verla - **que extraño verla por aquí... ¿POR QUE NO ME INFORMARON DE SU VISITA?** - le grito molesto a sus hombres.

- **Lamento haber entrado sin avisar** - miro a Flash quien ahora se había desmayado por el dolor y la perdida de sangre - **veo que cumpliste con tu parte, este es exactamente el muchacho que estaba buscando.**

- **Así es, el problema es que no quiere cooperar por nada en el mundo, al muy infeliz no le importa ni siquiera salvar su vida.**

- **Por eso estoy aquí Spector** - Crysalis sonrió mientras caminaba alrededor del joven inconsciente que fue soltado por los militares - **yo me voy a encargar de él ahora, tu solo encárgate de obtener la información que te pedí.**

- **No se preocupe, el hijo adoptivo de Duncan Drums odia tanto a su falso padre que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verlo caer, dijo que iba a cooperar pero no es tonto, quiere primero tener asegurada su libertad.**

- **Dale lo que quieras él no representa nada en mis planes, pero necesito esa información urgentemente.**

- **Usted tampoco confía en el supuesto abogado ¿no?**

- **Ese miserable ya esta tramando algo para quedarse con todo, puedo sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia y el muy idiota cree que no me doy cuenta** - suspiro - **desgraciadamente lo necesito hasta que la nueva planta de energía este completa, entonces tomaremos los elementos de la armonía y la pondremos en marcha, el resto es muy fácil, suerte que Sutler tiene muchos enemigos en todo el mundo, ¿y ahora quiere hacerse el generoso ofreciendo energía gratuita? Nadie se creyó eso, la junta será dentro de dos días y es hora de formar nuevos lazos y desechar los viejos.**

- **Entiendo perfectamente** - observo el cuerpo de Flash Sentry - **pero no entiendo... ¿que tiene que ver este mocoso en todo eso?**

- **Este niño nos servirá de carnada para atraer a alguien muy importante.**

**- ¿Quien?**

- **Eso no lo tengo que discutir contigo** - camino hasta la puerta - **eso es algo que voy a arreglar con alguien que nos va a ser de mucha ayuda.**

- **¿Vas a aliarte con alguien más?**

- **Solo haré lo necesario** - abrió la puerta - **quiero que lleves al joven a una habitación con una ventana y una cama por lo menos, trata de que sea vea cómoda y curen sus heridas, yo me encargare de que coopere** - cerro la puerta y empezó a caminar por los pasillos llevándose una mano a la frente preocupada - **si la oscuridad a vuelto de su encierro, no me conviene estar en su contra por el momento, hasta que sepa como hacerle frente tengo que estar a su lado** - salio a la superficie y un helicóptero negro la estaba esperando y sobre él estaba un hombre un tanto mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco.

- **¿Terminaste?** - dijo Duncan Drums bajándose del helicóptero.

- **No te molestes en bajar, ya mismo tenemos que ir a otro lugar.**

- **¿A donde quieres ir ahora?** - observo su reloj de pulsera - **ya se esta haciendo tarde.**

- **Tenemos que visitar cierta mansión en el filo de tu ciudad.**

**- ¿Que vas a hacer ahí?**

**- Ese no es tu problema** - ambos subieron y el helicóptero partió perdiéndose entre el cielo nublado.

* * *

En la casa de los extranjeros Grace Hicks estaba sola frente al monitor abriendo y cerrando ventanas a gran velocidad hasta que se fijo en una en particular.

- **¡Lo tengo!** - dijo para si misma mientras tomaba un par de audífonos y los conectaba a su teléfono - **Swift, tengo cubierta la entrada del refugio.**

-** Perfecto** - el joven de cabello castaño estaba corriendo por la ciudad con el celular en mano -** use toda la energía de mi mecanismo y solo pude teletransportarme hasta el centro** - dijo mientras cruzaba la calle sin cuidado ganándose los insultos de un par de conductores apurados - **me estoy moviendo lo mas rápido que puedo pero aun estoy demasiado lejos.**

- **¿No sería mas fácil tomar un transporte?**

- **No traje nada de dinero... ¿te parece si le apunto con el arma a un taxi para ganar un poco de tiempo?**

-** Para que después los militares te busquen por mar y tierra... ¡OLVÍDALO!... sigue corriendo** - colgó la llamada.

- **Diablos, espero que Light este mas cerca que yo.**

**(...)**

Dentro del ex refugio de animales la situación se había complicado, el joven de piel gris caminaba tranquilamente por el extraño laberinto observando todo detalladamente, el único punto fijo que tenía para orientarse era observar el piso ya que el resto solo eran infinitos reflejos que mas que confundirlo lograban marearlo.

- **¡MIND!** - grito con voz autoritaria - **SE QUE ERES TU, SAL DE AHÍ Y DEMUESTRA QUE AUN TIENES ALGO DE HONOR.**

- **Conozco esa voz** - dijo una voz haciendo eco por todo el lugar - **y tu me conoces a mi.**

- **Da la cara y date cuenta a quien te estas enfrentando.**

- **No es necesario mostrarme para ver quien eres, en este momento yo te estoy observando aunque no lo creas... Cybrian Spear... ¿a que se debe tu visita?**

- **Parece que te acuerdas muy bien de mi** - su tono volvió a ser el mismo frió e indiferente de siempre - **yo te di algo en el pasado, e venido a que me lo devuelvas y que detengas esta locura.**

- **¿Te refieres al cuchillo o a mi vida?**

- **Tu vida no me sirve, pero según mis fuentes aquí tienes encerrado a alguien cuya vida si me sirve, quiero que la entregues, tu sabes a quien me refiero.**

- **Lo lamento Cybrian, te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida en esa oportunidad** - Reloj miraba a todas partes buscando a su oponente pero lo único que se encontraba eran sus infinitos reflejos - **pero la vida de Fluttershy me pertenece y ahora que lo sabes me temo que no puedo dejarte salir de aquí con vida.**

- **Quise razonar contigo Mind** - saco su pistola de calibre nueve milímetros y levanto el brazo - **pero no me dejas otra opción que resolver este problema por la fuerza.**

- **¿En serio crees que con una simple arma vas a lograr atraparme? ¿Y de que fuerza estas hablando? Tu mismo me dijiste que eres patéticamente débil, parece que tengo que demostrarte lo que hice con los anteriores visitantes** - se escucho el sonido de algo siendo jalado y del techo cayo una cuerda de la cual colgaba el cuerpo de una mujer mayor en claro estado de putrefacción - **¿puedes sentir eso ahora?**

-** No se de que me estas hablando** - la mirada del joven no cambio en lo absoluto a pesar de la asquerosa escena que tenía a centímetros de su rostro - **es solo un cadáver** - rodeo el cuerpo y continuo caminando por el laberinto de espejos.

- **¿No sientes miedo todavía?** - volvió a resonar la voz desde una ubicación completamente desconocida para el joven - **solo espera, el paseo acaba de iniciar** - ahora uno de los espejos que estaba justo al lado de Reloj se movió dejando caer el cuerpo de una joven también en estado de descomposición por suerte el joven fue mas rápido y retrocedió antes de que el cuerpo le cayera encima.

- **Mas cadáveres** - dijo con la misma mirada muerta como el cadáver que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- **Eres raro... naturalmente a esta altura los corazones se aceleran a tal punto que puedo escuchar sus latidos desesperados claramente, pero el tuyo suena tranquilo, desgraciadamente nadie a durado mucho aquí antes de perder la razón, ya veras como la desesperación y la desesperanza lograra invadir tu sistema nervioso hasta que te conviertas en una presa fácil.**

**- "Creo que lo mejor es seguirle el juego"**- pensó Reloj para si mismo mientras seguía caminando por el podrido laberinto con el arma lista para cualquier cosa - **prepárate para pelear Mind** - cargo el arma - **yo estoy listo.**

- **Como gustes.**

Cybrian Spear alias Reloj continuo caminando alerta a lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir pero no había señales de ningún tipo acerca del joven de piel verde claro, siempre mirando el suelo para no chocar contra alguno de los espejos que empezaban a marearlo en serio.

- **"Esto ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza"** - pensó mientras bajaba la mirada para no observar los reflejos pero noto que el piso de madera temblaba como si lo estuvieran golpeando desde abajo - **ahí estas** - retrocedió velozmente esquivando una cuchillada que salio debajo del piso desde el sótano atravesando la madera que por poco le corta el pie, sin perder un segundo apunto con su arma un poco mas abajo de donde salía el sable suponiendo que ahí se encontraría el que lo uso.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Le pego dos tiros y espero alguna reacción o sonido para confirmar si había acertado o no pero no se escucho nada en lo absoluto y la punta del sable seguía ahí clavada.

- **"Tal como lo pensé, es rápido"** - retrocedió dos pasos y antes de dar el tercero se detuvo a medio pisar y otro sable salio de abajo justo en el lugar donde iba a apoyar el pie - **"y también es cauteloso"** - nuevamente apunto con el arma lo mas rápido que pudo y jalo del gatillo.

_**BANG!**_

Espero ahí parado en un pie por unos segundos y apenas escucho el mas mínimo sonido pego un salto esquivando otra puñalada que salio en el lugar exacto donde estaba parado con un solo pie, luego de caer no movió ni un musculo y tampoco intento dispararle al blanco, observo detenidamente la escena, habían tres puntas de espadas que habían atravesado la madera desde abajo lo que demostraba que su oponente estaba en el sótano y era perfectamente consciente de su posición.

- **"Tal ves esta loco pero no es tonto"** - pensó para si mismo sin moverse -** "apenas siente que ha fallado cambia su posición sin perder un segundo ya que sabe lo que estoy apunto de hacer, sigue perfectamente mis movimientos a través del sonido y las vibraciones, ese ultimo movimiento debió distraerlo por lo tanto no tiene idea de donde me encuentro ahora" - **continuo observando sigilosamente y escuchando** - "veamos... podría correr para desorientarlo pero eso es lo que haría alguien desesperado y es lo que espera que haga por lo que debe de tener una trampa mas adelante... debe de haber alguna forma de hacerlo salir desde esta posición".**

- **Que interesante resultaste ser Cybrian** - dijo la voz debajo del suelo - **y yo que creí que solo eras un loco mas que iba a la escuela con un arma en la mochila.**

- **"Me esta provocando, si emito el menor sonido puede dar con mi ubicación"** - pensó el joven de piel gris sacando su reloj de bolsillo y comprobando que las manecillas aun giraban sin control alguno - **"el mecanismo de la armonía se volvió loco, este tipo esta terriblemente contaminado y esa radiación vuelve inútil al dispositivo, no puedo usar magia... pero puedo engañarlo"** - lanzo su reloj a unos cuantos metros de distancia y nuevamente otra puñalada salio haciendo volar el aparato sin perforarlo - **"no puedo perder ni un segundo"** - apunto el arma rápidamente jalo el gatillo - **"el cree que dio en el blanco, tiene que estar ahí".**

_**BANG!**_

- **AAAAHH!** - un grito de dolor se escucho en el sótano.

- **¡Lo tengo!** - Reloj levanto de nuevo el arma y disparo a discreción en la misma ubicación.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral, ya no se escuchaba nada, el joven dio un par de pasos hasta donde estaba la punta del sable atravesando la madera y trato de escuchar algo... nada.

- **Solo por seguridad, tengo que bajar** - camino unos minutos por el laberinto hasta que encontró una pequeña puerta cuadrada en el piso que seguramente llevaba directo al sótano - **es bastante rustico todo esto** - levanto la puerta y un olor nauseabundo salio de abajo obligandolo a taparse la nariz - **"apuesto mi cabeza a que este sitio también esta lleno de cadáveres"** - pensó mientras bajaba por las oscuras escaleras hasta encontrarse con una aterradora escena - **"tal como lo supuse... mas cadáveres"** - muchos cuerpos de personas de distintas edades y géneros estaban regados por todo el piso del oscuro y amplio sótano, algunos en estado de descomposición y otros aun frescos, ese fue el destino de todos los desafortunados que se aventuraron a entrar en el refugio sin saber lo que les esperaba, camino sin ningún problema incluso pisando algunos de los cuerpos como si no le importara, observo las espadas clavadas en el techo atravesandolo por completo pero faltaba algo - **"aun hay algo que no cuadra aquí... ¿donde esta el cuerpo de Mind?"**

- **¡SORPRESA!** - uno de los cuerpos se levanto revelándose finalmente el joven de piel verde claro con una sonrisa desquiciada, tomo a Cybrian de la pierna y lo jalo tirándolo al piso.

- **Maldición** - lo observo mas de cerca, se había manchado a propósito con la sangre de sus victimas para parecer una de ellas, tenía una herida de bala en el hombro por lo que el tiro si logro acertarle pero no en un punto vital, espero el momento indicado para atacarlo haciéndose pasar por un cadáver mas.

- **¿Ahora lo sientes Cybrian? ¿Sientes el miedo y la desesperación?** - acerco su rostro sonriente al del joven que continuaba mirándolo con sus ojos fríos y sin vida.

- **Lo único que siento es ganas de vomitar por el asqueroso olor que traes** - saco un cuchillo de su cintura y aun en el piso se lo lanzo directo a la cabeza.

- **Muy cerca** - Mind pudo esquivarlo a costa de soltarlo y retroceder rápidamente unos pasos, Cybrian aprovecho para levantarse y volver a subir las escaleras, era completamente consciente de que no podría vencerlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a su falta de fuerza física y experiencia - **¿a donde crees que vas?** - los dos salieron del sótano y Cybrian se giro rápidamente con el arma en mano pero para su sorpresa Mind ya no estaba ahí.

- **¿Donde se metió ahora?... espera** - empujo uno de los espejos y noto que estos también funcionaban como puertas - **esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé.**

- **¿Que pasa Cybrian?** - nuevamente se escucho la voz del trastornado joven desde una ubicación desconocida - **¿tienes problemas para encontrarme? ¿temes encontrar tu muerte en ves de a mi?**

- **"Ahora entiendo su técnica"** - pensó para si mismo sosteniendo el arma atento a cualquier cosa - **"busca llenar de desesperación y temor a sus victimas para convertirlos en blancos fáciles, ellos empiezan a buscar una salida desesperadamente y les da caza como si fueran conejos, desgraciadamente hay algo que no sabe de mi"** - levanto el arma y empezó a dispararle a los espejos sin control alguno simulando un estado de locura.

- **¿Finalmente lo sientes?** - Reloj continuo disparando sin control incluso a los espejos que ya estaban rotos, les seguía disparando dando a entender que había perdido la razón - **¿ves como el miedo te consume? Puedo estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo y jamas me vas a encontrar** - continuaba el tiroteo - **puedes destruir todos los espejos pero el final será el mismo** - finalmente el arma de quedo sin balas - **¿lo ves?** - Reloj continuo apretando desesperadamente el gatillo del arma a pesar de que ya no disparaba - **finalmente estas indefenso... supongo que quieres de vuelta tu cuchillo.**

- **"Sal de una ves idiota"** - pensó para si mismo mientras soltaba el arma y se llevaba una mano a la cintura.

- **¡PUES AQUÍ LO TIENES!** - de una de las esquinas salio Mind cargando el mismo cuchillo que Reloj le había obsequiado meses atrás en la escuela - **¡HAHAHAHA! -** corrió a toda velocidad listo para apuñalarlo con su maniática sonrisa pero antes de que se diera cuenta sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho - **¿por que me siento tan cansado?** - disminuyo el paso y su vista se nublo, bajo la mirada y vio un cuchillo enterrado en su pecho, volvió a levantar la mirada y a unos metros de distancia estaba Reloj con el brazo estirado, había lanzado el cuchillo con gran puntería directo a su pecho.

- **Yo no siento miedo Mind** - dijo fríamente mientras el cuerpo del joven de piel verde cayo de espaldas al piso soltado el cuchillo con el que pensaba asesinar a Reloj quien camino hasta quedar en frente del cadáver y tomo el arma que alguna ves le perteneció - **a veces me gustaría saber que se siente, pero cuando lo vuelvo a pensar la verdad es que me parece completamente inútil e improductivo... y pienso lo mismo de los demás sentimientos** - guardo el cuchillo en su cintura y regreso al sótano. Bajo las escaleras y nuevamente se encontró con todos los cuerpos regados pero ahora buscaba uno en particular -** "espero que el de la Bondad no este metido entre todos estos"** - pensó para si mismo mientras seguía caminando hasta que llego a una esquina donde una joven de piel amarillo pálido y cabello rosa claro estaba acurrucada en posición fetal ocultando su mirada -** "perfecto... al menos aun sigue con vida... eso creo"** - saco su teléfono y lo prendió ya que estaba apagado, marco un numero y contestaron a los pocos segundos.

- **¿Reloj? ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?!** - grito Grace muy molesta del otro lado de la linea.

- **No grites Espíritu en Llamas** - se llevo una mano a la frente - **vas a asustar a la Bondad.**

- **¿Encontraste a la Bondad?**

- **Si y espero que nuestro mentor te haya mandado a estudiar psicología en el sector médico porque esta bastante quebrada, la encontré en una habitación llena de cadáveres de hecho estoy aquí mismo con ella** - la frialdad en su voz era mas que inquietante - **¿quieres intentar hablar con ella?**

- **¡SACALA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!... ¿sabes que?... olvídalo, Swift y Light están en camino, ellos se harán cargo de atenderla tu simplemente quédate ahí donde estas y no la vayas a dejar sola ni por un segundo.**

- **Esta bien, le haré compañía** - se sentó al lado de Fluttershy quien aun escondía su mirada en posición fetal - **solo diles que se apresuren** - colgó la llamaba y se paso una mano por el pelo en señal de agotamiento, luego se giro para ver a la joven que aun no había movido un musculo - **oye... ¿estas viva no?** - intento tocar su hombro pero Fluttershy se sobresalto y se movió a un lado mientras lloraba en silencio - **okey, estas con vida... supongo que no ayuda en nada decirte que ahora estas a salvo y que ya no tienes nada a que temer ¿no?** - Fluttershy no respondió solo continuo llorando mientras ocultaba su mirada - **como quieras** - Reloj estiro las piernas y apoyo la cabeza sobre la pared, lanzo un corto suspiro y cerro los ojos - **estoy cansado... tan cansado.**

* * *

Cayo la noche, un helicóptero negro surcaba los cielos de la ciudad pasando por debajo de las casas y los edificios durante unos minutos, luego paso por debajo de un bosque un tanto alejado de la jungla de cemento conectado por una angosta carretera de dos carriles rodeados de arboles, continuo su viaje hasta detenerse en un espacio lo suficientemente despejado como para aterrizar y a una cierta distancia podía observarse una imponente mansión. Del helicóptero bajaron una mujer de cabello verde esmeralda y un hombre de piel lila.

- **Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola** - dijo Crysalis adelantándose rumbo a la mansión.

- **Espera un momento** - se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Duncan Drums - **esto no es parte del trato, es la segunda ves que me escondes información, ¿que estas planeando a mis espaldas Crysalis?**

- **Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien pidió mi ayuda en un principio, los asuntos referentes a la construcción de la planta de energía y la derrota del gobernador son las cosas que tengo que hablar contigo, el resto de las cosas son mi problema y tu no tienes nada que ver en ello.**

**- Bueno... este es mi helicóptero, y estamos gastando mi tiempo, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme quien vive en este lugar.**

**- Como si ya no te hubiera dado bastante, ¿acaso tengo que recordarte quien convenció al gobernador de aprobar todos tus planes? ¿podrías haberlo hecho tu acaso? Mantente en tu lugar Duncan y yo me mantendré en el mio** - ignoro al abogado y continuo caminando.

- **Diablos** - dijo entre dientes ya completamente solo - **si no fuera porque ya tengo todo controlado no te permitiría tanta libertad... disfruta tener el control... mientras te dure** - subió al helicóptero y cerro la puerta.

- **"El maldito infeliz realmente cree que no puedo escuchar lo que piensa, su propio escepticismo sobre mi poder sera su tumba"** - pensó para si misma Crysalis ya frente a las enormes rejas que eran vigiladas por dos guardias uniformados.

- **Identifíquese por favor** - dijo uno de los guardias.

- **Díganle a su ama que soy la gobernante de las tierras del desierto** - el guardia saco un comunicador e intercambio unas cuantas palabras con su compañero, al cabo de unos minutos recibió la respuesta.

- **Puede pasar** - ambos sacaron las cadenas y el seguro abriendo las rejas dejandole el paso libre a Crysalis quien avanzo sin escolta ni vigilancia alguna.

Camino durante unos minutos por el camino rodeado de jardines y piletas entre otras cosas, todo le daba al lugar un aspecto refinado, finalmente llego a las puertas de la gigantesca mansión cuya estructura le daba un aire medieval, las puertas tenían el símbolo de un eclipse en el medio y se abrieron apenas puso un pie en la entrada siendo recibida por una gran cantidad de sirvientes enmascarados.

- **La señora Luna la espera en el salón real** - dijo uno de los hombres cuya mascara solo le cubría la mitad del rostro de la nariz para arriba.

- **Gracias por la cortesía** - dijo fríamente siendo escoltada por uno de los sirvientes, caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una gran puerta de oro, el sirviente toco tres veces y se abrieron revelando un salón gigantesco y al fondo de este había un trono en el cual estaba Luna sentada y a sus lados habían cuatro hombres vistiendo elegantes smoking y sus mascaras se distinguían del resto de las demás por cubrir todo su rostro y gran parte del cabello. Crysalis camino por la alfombra roja hasta quedar en frente de Luna que dejo en el borde de su trono la copa de vino que estaba tomando.

- **Así que tu eres la famosa Crysalis** - dijo la mujer de piel azul con frialdad - **e oído ciertas cosas de ti pero me gustaría saber que tan cierto es... supongo que ya sabes quien soy... ¿no es así?**

- **Lo se** - a los ojos de todos Luna se veía perfectamente igual a como era antes de ser corrompida pero para los ojos de Crysalis quien estaba dotada de una gran habilidad extrasensorial la piel y el cabello de Luna eran mas oscuros y sus ojos eran como los de un reptil, a todo eso le sumaba una aura oscura que brotaba de su cuerpo dándole una apariencia imponente - **eres toda la maldad que reside en este mundo y sus habitantes, eres aquello que corrompe hasta los corazones mas puros, aquello que destruye la luz, la oscuridad.**

- **Es correcto** - se levanto de su trono y bajo las escaleras hasta quedar en frente de Crysalis que trago saliva nerviosa y entrecerró los ojos - **me gustaría saber como obtuviste esa información, hasta ahora nadie sabe de mi existencia y para tener ese conocimiento debes de saber también de mis orígenes.**

- **Desconozco de donde vienes** - Luna empezó a caminar a su alrededor mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil mirando al frente - **pero poseo un conocimiento heredado de mis ancestros el cual me permite obtener información a través de un "pacto".**

**- ¿Que clase de pacto es ese? ¿Y con quien?**

**- Los espíritus son entidades que superan todo lo que nuestra mente es capaz de comprender, ni siquiera yo se todo sobre ellos simplemente les pido que me muestren el pasado presente y futuro y ellos deciden que cosas debo ver y que no debo saber.**

**- ¿Estas hablando de un grupo de deidades?**

**- Mis ancestros se referían a ellos simplemente como espíritus de la naturaleza o demonios.**

- **Ahora entiendo... entonces** - se detuvo en frente suyo a una distancia muy corta - **ya que sabes tanto de demonios supongo que sabrás que tienes uno muy fuerte en frente tuyo ahora mismo ¿no es así?**

-** Lo se perfectamente** - una gota de sudor cayo de su frente - **y es por eso que e venido hasta aquí, quiero hacer un trato con usted.**

**- ¿Sera otro de tus "pactos"?** - se cruzo de brazos y la observo seriamente - **¿que tienes para ofrecerme?**

**- Información... información a la que usted no tiene acceso, tenemos un objetivo en común y si mezclamos nuestros conocimientos podemos lograrlo sin ningún problema.**

**- Dudo que tus objetivos coincidan con los míos ya que planeo regresar este mundo a su antigua gloria.**

**- Yo solo deseo que la tierra recupere aquello que el avance de la ciencia y la tecnología de la humanidad le han quitado.**

**- Entonces creo que puedo ayudar a eso... ¿que es lo que necesitas de mi ahora mismo?**

**- Como le dije mis conocimientos son limitados y hay información a la que no tengo acceso** - se relajo y saco un papel del bolsillo de su abrigo - **pero los espíritus me dijeron que usted sabe perfectamente que significa esto** - le mostró el papel que llevaba impreso el dibujo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas.

-** Ya veo** - Luna entrecerró los ojos con ira - **en ese caso has venido al lugar correcto, puedo decirte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ellos e incluso puedo facilitarte el acceso a una información que yo personalmente no puedo tocar** - miro sus manos y apretó los puños - **pero esa información tiene un precio, ¿que puedes decirme a cambio de ella?**

-** Tal ves le gustaría saber que tengo al gobernador Frank Sutler bajo la influencia de mi poder** - saco un muñeco de tela pequeño de su bolsillo cuya apariencia era similar a la del gobernador - **puedo manipular su mente y sus decisiones hasta cierto punto pero mi control es muy limitado.**

- **Eso es obvio, si no ya te abrías desecho de él.**

- **No es un bicho fácil de matar, él también tiene secretos a los cuales desgraciadamente tampoco tengo acceso, no va a ser sencillo sacarlo del camino y como si no tuviera suficiente me entero que una nueva fuerza amenaza con estropearlo todo, una fuerza de la que no se nada.**

**- La orden de los cuentistas son un serio problema pero conozco su forma de manejarse****, en resumen se podría decir que son un grupo de extranjeros muy mal organizados ya que prácticamente obedecen a una voluntad de la que no tienen gran conocimiento.**

- **¿Extranjeros?**

**- Son extranjeros de este mundo y de todos los demás, perdidos y desorientados en una odisea eterna a través del infinito, se encargar de mantener un orden entre los distintos mundos a los que son enviados, si quieres saber mas sobre ellos puedo mostrártelo luego** - volvió a subir las escaleras y se sentó en el trono mientras dos de los misteriosos enmascarados bajaban y se ponían a los lados de Crysalis - **supongo que por el momento puedo confiar en ti, así que quiero preguntarte algo que simplemente no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.**

**- ¿Que desea saber?** - Luna le hizo un gesto a uno de los Mislead Appear que estaba a su lado y este camino hasta la mesa y tomo un libro que llevaba impresa la imagen de un unicornio dorado en la portada.

- **Uno de mis subordinados encontró esto entre las pertenencias de una chica que dicen vino de otro mundo** - el enmascarado le alcanzo el libro a Crysalis que lo tomo y empezó a revisar sus paginas - **seguramente te preguntaras que es lo extraño en ese libro.**

- **Se perfectamente de que trata esto** - dijo cerrando el libro - **los espíritus me lo contaron, este libro no es de este mundo, viene de una realidad alternativa que en cierta forma esta conectada con la nuestra por sus similitudes, el portal fue destruido y jamas volverá a abrirse por métodos naturales pero la ultima criatura en cruzarlo trajo consigo un poder tan grande que muchos pelearan por obtener sus beneficios** - la mirada de Luna cambio a una de interés - **los artefactos de los que habla este libro son reales, los elementos de la armonía existen y están en este mundo.**

**- ¿De que son capaces estos elementos de la armonía?**

**- Son objetos de energía ilimitada capaces de destruir hasta la corrupción mas oscura y profunda pero para liberar todo su potencial necesitan de unas portadoras, si estas mueren o niegan su poder se convierten en simples gemas sin valor.**

**- Ahí tenemos otro problema** - apretó el borde de su trono - **¿donde se encuentran ahora?**

**- ¡Ya le he proporcionado suficiente información!** - dijo con firmeza en su voz - **si vamos a hacer un trato quiero que sea por partes iguales, dígame mas acerca de estos "extranjeros" y yo le diré todo lo que se sobre Frank Sutler y los elementos de la armonía** - Luna suspiro y sostuvo la copa con vino.

- **Buen punto** - tomo un sorbo - **en ese caso lo discutiremos formalmente en otra oportunidad, por el momento tengo otras cosas que hacer** - dejo la copa en el borde de nuevo - **se que abra una junta de políticos dentro de dos días, ven a verme mañana y hablaremos con calma todo acerca de como tratar con nuestro enemigos, parece que tenemos mucha información que compartir.**

**- Así será entonces.**

**- Mis hombres te guiaran hasta la salida, solo una cosa mas** - la observo fijamente y Crysalis pudo ver como el aura negra crecía hasta volverse realmente intimidante - **recuerda no revelarle mi existencia a nadie, el mundo no esta preparado para saber de mi... por ahora** - Crysalis trago saliva y se dio la media vuelta siendo escoltada por los enmascarados mientras Luna se relajaba sobre su trono y volvía a tomar la copa de vino.

* * *

Eran ya las 8 de la noche, en la casa de los extranjeros estaban los cuatro reunidos en la habitación de enfermería ahora con dos camas mas ocupadas a parte de la de Twilight, en una de ellas descansaba Fluttershy a quien habían sedado para revisar su estado de salud y en la otra estaba Mind aun inconsciente y con el pecho vendado por la cuchillada que recibió. Grace estaba revisando los resultados de los análisis del joven de piel verde claro mientras caminaba por la amplia habitación con una mirada de confusión, apoyados contra la pared estaba el resto del equipo observando impacientes de escuchar los resultados.

- **¿Ya terminaste?** - dijo Light cruzándose de brazos y escondiendo la mirada bajo su sombrero - **¿tanto te demoras en leer unas cuantas hojas?** - la joven rubia de piel rojo claro no respondió, continuo observando las hojas y al cabo de un minuto dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa.

- **El joven esta bien, por suerte la puñalada no provoco ningún daño vital** - dijo Grace parándose en frente de sus compañeros - **tuvo mucha suerte.**

- **¿Es seguro mantenerlo con vida?** - dijo Swift - **es decir... podríamos llevarlo a un hospital psiquiátrico donde lo encierren por el resto de su vida pero aquí...**

**- Harán preguntas si lo llevamos allá** - interrumpió Reloj que estaba sentado en el piso apoyándose contra la pared - **preguntas que no podemos responder, además hay algo que quiero estudiar de él.**

**- No entiendo tu punto** - continuo Grace - **ya vi todos sus análisis y no aparece nada extraño en ellos.**

- **No es algo físico lo que tiene este tipo** - se levanto y camino hasta la puerta - **solo avísenme cuando despierte, asegúrense de mantenerlo inmovilizado** - abrió la puerta y salio del cuarto.

-** No va a despertar por lo menos en unos días** - la joven observo a sus dos compañeros restantes - **aun no he terminado de revisar a la Bondad, les recomiendo esperar afuera, no me pongan mas nerviosa** - camino hasta la computadora y los dos jóvenes abandonaron la habitación dejándola completamente sola con los tres pacientes.

Paso una hora y continuaba esperando frente a la computadora con una taza de café al lado, la levantó y estuvo a punto de tomarlo pero el sonido de la impresora llamo su atención, unas hojas comenzaron a salir de la maquina y corrió emocionada a buscarlas.

- **Ya era hora** - dijo tomando las hojas un tanto molesta - **es increíble lo patética que puede ser la tecnología en este lugar** - las agrupo y empezó a revisarlas una por una mientras se sentaba de vuelta frente al monitor y le daba un sorbo al café - **veamos... esta en mucho mejor estado que la Magia, al menos físicamente no tiene ningún problema ni lesión... aunque me falta revisar algo en particular** - empezó a correr pagina por pagina hasta llegar al final pero lo que no noto fue que el joven de piel verde claro abrió los ojos de golpe se fue levantando en silencio - **¡aquí esta! dudo mucho que este sea su caso pero... NO PUEDE SER** - estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta que una sombra se iba proyectando detrás suyo - **ella... ella también esta embarazada, tiene solo una semana, ¡diablos!... si tan solo hubiéramos llegado antes, ahora todo es mas complicado.**

- **¿En serio?** - una voz serena se escucho detrás de la joven provocando que se quedara congelada mirando al frente sin atreverse a voltear atrás.

**(...)**

Swift y Light estaban en la sala principal en el primer piso sentados en los sillones esperando los resultados mientras que Reloj se había encerrado en su habitación.

- **Diablos** - dijo el joven de piel blanca mirando su reloj de bolsillo - **otra ves tengo que tomar esta cosa** - saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido amarillo en su interior y se lo tomo de un sorbo.

-** Nunca me vas a decir que rayos es eso ¿no?** - pregunto su compañero viéndolo con un poco de asco - **se ve asqueroso.**

**- Y lo es, pero tengo que tomarlo de todas formas.**

**- ¿Nunca me vas a decir de donde vienes?... ¡Vamos Light! yo te he contado todo sobre mi pasado, es justo que tu también me digas algo del tuyo.**

**- Ja** - esbozo una sonrisa infantil y luego oculto su mirada con la sombrero - **prefiero mantenerme en el misterio.**

**- No te hagas el tonto, ¿que es tan terrible como para no querer hablarlo con nadie? ¿acaso también fuiste un poni?**

**- Nunca e visto uno de esos, al menos no uno que hable.**

**- Yo tampoco... ¿entonces fuiste humano?**

**- De esos si conozco un montón.**

**- Pero... ¿fuiste uno?**

**- Mmm... no** - volvió a sonreír - **lo siento Swift pero eso es algo que me voy a llevar a la tumba.**

**- Me rindo** - se encogió de hombros rescostandose sobre el espaldar pero se sobresalto al escuchar un grito desde el segundo piso.

_**AAHHHH!**_

- **¿Que fue eso?**

**- Es Grace... ¡VAMOS!** - subieron las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudieron y entraron a la enfermería tirando la puerta de una patada mientras Light sacaba dos pistolas listo para lo que sea - **¡GRACE!** - frente al monitor Mind quien se había levantado misteriosamente estaba parado detrás de la joven amenazándola con un cuchillo.

- **Sw... Swift** - dijo temblando de miedo mientras su captor esbozaba una sonrisa muy diferente a la que solía llevar, algo había cambiado en él, su mirada era distinta, lo que antes representaba un estado de locura descontrolado ahora reflejaba una extraña tranquilidad y confianza que al mismo tiempo resultaba aterradora por la maldad que irradiaba en el fondo.

- **¿Así que te llamas Swift?** - dijo Mind con un tono mucho mas tranquilo lleno de autoconfianza y un poco de arrogancia en él -** vamos a ver un poco mas sobre ti.**

- **¡Suéltala!** - a su lado Light levanto su arma pero el joven escondió su cabeza detrás de la de Grace quien no paraba de temblar - **¡LIGHT! LLAMA AL IDIOTA DE RELOJ Y DILE QUE VENGA AQUÍ RÁPIDO.**

- **Ya estoy aquí** - el joven de piel gris entro despreocupado con la misma mirada inexpresiva y empezó a analizar cada detalle de la situación en silencio.

- **¿Reloj?** - continuo Mind - **¿creí que te llamabas Cybrian Spear?** - no obtuvo respuesta - **haber que puedo sacar de todo esto... Swift parece ser el mas antiguo del grupo por la forma en que maneja a los demás, por lo que veo tu y el del sombrero de vaquero se conocen desde hace bastante** - el joven de cabello castaño se mostró sorprendido ante el acierto de Mind - **en cuanto a ti... "Reloj"... pude obtener mucha información tuya a través de nuestro combate, haces bien tu trabajo pero por lo que veo te importa un demonio la vida de tus compañeros** - acerco el cuchillo mas al cuello de la asustada joven - **que lastima por ti y que lastima por esta linda jovencita.**

- **¡GRACE!** - Swift se sobresalto al leer los movimientos del asesino.

- **Parece que a parte de eso eres del tipo emocional, supongo que eso te ha traído muchos problemas en el pasado** - el joven apretó los dientes lleno de ira ante sus palabras - **a cada segundo que pasa me sigues mostrando mas cosas sobre ti y al mismo tiempo puedo leer las reacciones de tus compañeros** - empezó a moverse junto con Grace hasta quedar detrás de una enorme ventana.

- **"Esa mirada"** - pensó Reloj mientras se adelantaba hasta quedar a unos metros de Mind en medio de todos - **"ya no es solo un lunático sediento de sangre... la infección a mutado, se a adaptado perfectamente a la contaminación de la oscuridad de Nightmare Moon... este hecho cambia todas las cosas, lo cambia todo" - **entrecerró los ojos.

- **¿Que diablos crees que haces?** - a Swift le costaba mantener la calma mientras que Light se mantenía inexpresivo con el arma apuntándole a la cabeza del asesino que constantemente la escondía usando a Grace como escudo.

- **Grace... escucha** - el joven de piel gris clavo su mirada muerta sobre los ojos de la joven que empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas por la desesperante situación en la que se encontraba - **¿puedes prestar atención? mírame a los ojos** - la actitud de Reloj pareció sorprender a Mind quien dejo de sonreír y empezó a mirar a todas partes como si estuviera esperando algo - **concéntrate en mi mirada y tranquilízate** - su voz sonaba completamente fría y mirarlo a los ojos era como perderse en el vacío ya que era exactamente como ver a un cadáver sin alma pero curiosamente toda esa frialdad empezó a llenar a la joven de una extraña sensación de paz, como si de alguna forma pudiera comprender la actitud de su compañero y compartirla - **todo va a salir bien**.

- **¡AHORA!** - Swift saco su reloj de bolsillo y estiro la mano apretando el botón de este pero nada ocurrió - **¿que diablos pasa con esta cosa?** - al verlo noto que las manecillas giraban sin control alguno.

- **¿Pensabas hacer algo con ese reloj anticuado?** - dijo Mind retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la ventana pero para su sorpresa Grace le piso el pie y aparto el cuchillo de su cuello rápidamente dándole un codazo en el rostro - **"eso dolió"**- pensó para si mismo mientras rompía el vidrio de un solo golpe con el cuchillo y luego lo dejaba caer parándose en el borde de la ventana - **"pero por suerte ya contaba con que intentaría algo como eso."**

- **Luz entre la Oscuridad... mátalo** - dijo Reloj sin apartar la vista de la mirada confiada de Mind quien volvió a sonreír de forma arrogante mientras una ráfaga de viento entraba por la ventana - **¿que estas esperando?** - no obtuvo respuesta, el joven del sombrero de vaquero se mantenía con el arma en alto pero no se atrevía a jalar del gatillo.**  
**

- **El no me va a matar** - dijo Mind con la misma voz serena y confiada - **estuve en su mira tres veces y no se atrevió a dispararme, tal ves nunca mato a alguien o tal ves mato tanto que ya no quiere saber mas del tema, no importa en realidad** - estiro los brazos formando una cruz y se dejo caer lentamente de espaldas pero antes de eso miro fijamente al joven de piel gris - **será un honor volver a enfrentarme a ti y a tu equipo... Reloj** - su cuerpo cayo por completo.

- **¡NO!** - Swift tiro su reloj al piso y corrió para alcanzarlo pero era muy tarde, cuando asomo su cuerpo por la ventana lo único que pudo ver fue al joven corriendo y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche, luego se volteó furioso a ver a su compañero - **¿POR QUE NO LO MATASTE?**

- **Luz entre la Oscuridad** - Reloj camino hasta quedar en frente del joven de piel blanca que bajo el arma y la mirada - **¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?... él ya no es un loco sediento de sangre, pudo deducir muchas cosas de nosotros solo con ver la forma en la que nos organizamos, con el tiempo se hará mas inteligente y ya tiene bastante información... ¿puedes ver todo eso?** - Light no respondió - **reza por que lo atrapen los militares durante el toque de queda** - abandono el lugar sin mirar a nadie y se encerró de vuelta en su habitación.

- **Grace... ¿estas bien?** - Swift ayudo a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

- **Si... eso creo** - observo por un instante la puerta por la que había salido Reloj.

- **¿Estas segura?**

**- Si, lo estoy... solo... tengo frío** - una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana y Swift camino hasta el centro de la habitación y levanto su mecanismo de la armonía del piso, lo miro extrañado por unos segundos y lo agito pero todo parecía estar en orden con el artefacto, apunto a la ventana rota con un dedo y con la otra mano apretó el botón del reloj, en cuestión de segundos la ventana estaba como nueva.

- **Dejemos el resto de las cosas para mañana** - camino hasta la puerta.

- **¡Swift espera!... hay algo importante que tengo que decirles.**

**- No fue una sugerencia, ya has tenido suficiente por el día de hoy... descansa** - abandono la habitación y Light salio después de él.

- **Pero...** - miro la cama de Fluttershy que aun dormía profundamente - **la Bondad también esta...** - suspiro - **olvidenlo** - abandono la habitación no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a sus dos pacientes - **despierten por favor** - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Finalmente llego la medianoche, un helicóptero viejo surcaba los cielos a gran altura sobre un bosque en una ciudad distinta y muy lejana, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una figura humana que ocultaba su rostro con un pasamontañas, lo único que podía verse a través de este eran sus ojos violetas, se quedo observando el panorama y extendió la mano para sentir el aire pasar a través de sus dedos, luego apretó el puño y cerro los ojos, a su lado apareció un hombre también con pasamontañas que también empezó a contemplar el paisaje que tenían en frente.

- **Estamos cerca... ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto sola?** - pregunto el hombre con voz calmada - **a ninguno de nosotros nos molestaría darte una mano, estamos acostumbrados a vivir arriesgandolo todo.**

-** No vale la pena arriesgar una vida en vano** - contesto una voz femenina pero firme dando a entender que se trataba de una joven -** ellos no me van a matar, me necesitan con vida para mantener funcionando ese maldito lugar** - se levanto y giro su cabeza dejando ver unos cuantos cabellos de los colores del arcoiris debajo del pasamontañas.

- **Nunca nos disculpamos por haber sido tan rudos contigo en el momento que te interrogamos.**

**- Tus compañeros me tienen harta con sus disculpas, no empieces tu también, además soy yo quien te tiene que dar las gracias por haber traicionado a los demás el día que secuestraron a mis amigas, si no fuera porque me sacaron de esa camioneta en este momento no tengo idea de donde estaría.**

**- Todo el tiempo supimos que Mislead Appear y su "grupo selecto" nos ocultaban algo al resto de los terroristas, ellos estaban muy interesados en ustedes seis así que el resto de mis compañeros y yo creímos que podías saber algo, por eso el cruel interrogatorio, realmente lo siento.**

**- Ya cállate, el dolor físico se sana y se olvida, pero lo que ese maldito de Sutler le hizo a mis amigas no se lo voy a perdonar** - tomo un paracaídas que estaba apoyado en el piso y se puso unos lentes de protección - **ya llegamos** - el helicóptero ahora estaba volando sobre una enorme planta de energía nuclear, el complejo estaba lleno de grandes instalaciones cuyo tamaño era opacado por dos colosales cilindros blancos que tiraban una gran e interminable cantidad de humo - **tenemos que ubicar el laboratorio central, es el edificio mas alto de todos sin contar esas cosas que no paran de tirar humo por supuesto.**

-** Entendido... ¿la escuchaste?** - pregunto el hombre al piloto.

-** Fuerte y claro, voy para allá.**

**- Oye Rainbow... solo una pregunta mas.**

**- ¿Que pasa?** - contesto la joven con el rostro cubierto sin despegar su vista del panorama.

- **Una ves que encuentres esos tales elementos de la armonía... ¿como piensas salir de ahí? dudo que podamos pasar a buscarte.**

**- No te preocupes por eso** - dejo salir su cabellera arcoiris y se la amarro formando una cola, se puso el paracaídas y camino hasta el borde a pesar de que no se podía ver su rostro por su mirada era claro que estaba sonriendo - **si tengo éxito en mi búsqueda y todas mis supociciones son correctas... no será necesario que vengan a buscarme, yo los alcanzare a ustedes.**

- **¡Ya estamos encima!** - grito el piloto - **es ahora o nunca.**

- **¡Allá voy!** - Rainbow Dash se paro en el filo y antes de saltar le dio una ultima mirada a sus compañeros - **deseenme suerte** - sin decir mas se lanzo en picada pasando a través de todas las nubes sintiendo el aire correr por todo su cuerpo - **"vamos... dame alas de nuevo"** - pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y tiraba del cordón del paracaídas, atravezo la ultima capa de nubes y vio un edificio muy alto, debido a la oscuridad de la noche ninguno de los guardias que patrullaban por la planta baja pudo notar su presencia, cayo justo en la azotea y observo a todos lados - **"ni un solo guardia aquí a esta hora, por suerte estaban en lo cierto"** - miro su reloj de pulsera - **"tengo 15 minutos para moverme antes de que aparezcan todos"** - se quito el paracaídas y lo enrollo de vuelta dejándolo tirado en un contenedor de residuos, luego camino hasta la puerta que conectaba con el resto de los pisos y se quito el pasamontañas dejando ver su rostro azul claro y su cabellera color arcoiris - **estoy lista** - entro con una mirada firme y decidida a cumplir con su misión mientras que muy en el fondo de la gigantesca instalación dentro de un contenedor especial estaban los elementos de la armonía sobre una placa de metal conectada a cientos de cables pero una de las gargantillas que llevaba una gema con la forma de un rayo rojo empezó a brillar sin explicación alguna.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	23. Dentro de la bestia

**23. Dentro de la bestia.**

Eran exactamente las 12 de la medianoche en el mundo humano, en la casa de los extranjeros ya todos estaban descansando luego del ultimo incidente, excepto un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño que salio de su habitación y camino hasta la azotea, estuvo contemplando las estrellas por unos minutos hasta que bajo la temperatura y decidió que era hora de volver adentro, paso al lado de una de las habitaciones que tenía la puerta abierta, miro de reojo en su interior y observo que todo estaba completamente en orden pero no había nadie adentro.

- **"Light sigue desapareciendo cuando quiere"** - pensó Swift para si mismo mientras cerraba la puerta y seguía caminando por el pasillo - **"Después se queda dormido a mitad del día y dice que es por la medicina"** - continuo caminando pero justo antes de entrar a su habitación vio como Reloj salía de la suya que quedaba exactamente a su lado - **"que suerte la mía"... ¿tienes tiempo para responderme algo o sigues cansado como toda la vida?** - pregunto con tono serio.

- **Eso depende si la pregunta es importante** - contesto el joven de piel gris con su característica indiferencia mientras lanzaba un corto bostezo - **pero si quieres preguntarme algo tienes que seguirme** - empezó a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina y Swift fue detrás suyo.

-** ¿Que diablos tenía ese loco que ataco a Grace? Parece que sabes mas de él que todos nosotros... ¿y por que fuiste tu solo a enfrentarlo? ¿donde quedo toda tu lógica y tu juicio?**

- **Una pregunta a la vez... lo enfrente yo solo porque él era mi responsabilidad en cierto sentido** - saco un vaso y lo lleno con agua - **yo le salve la vida en una oportunidad por orden de mi maestro, si moría a manos de un par de drogadictos la escuela se volvería a cerrar y en ese entonces no podía permitirlo** - tomo un sorbo y continuo - **el problema fue que empezó a hacerme preguntas estúpidas y yo cometí el error de contestarlas y de paso le obsequie un cuchillo de caza para que aprendiera a defenderse por su cuenta... luego su mente fue contaminada y esto es lo que paso** - dio otro sorbo, tiro el resto del agua y lavo el vaso para guardarlo.

- **¿A que le llamas contaminación psicológica? Te oí decir eso en una oportunidad.**

-** ¿Fuiste humano en tu vida pasada no?**

**- Si.**

**- ¿Alguna ves has estado en un mundo Equestre?**

- **Nunca... excepto cuando Grace me hizo entrar en la mente de Twilight** - bajo la cabeza con nostalgia - **parece un buen lugar, pacifico.**

- **Entonces te tengo que contar la versión completa** - jalo un par de sillas frente a la mesa y Swift lo miro extrañado por el gesto de amabilidad - **siéntate a menos que quieras escuchar todo parado... esto es largo.**

- **De acuerdo** - se sentó de mala gana y se cruzo de brazos.

- **Es importante que sepas esto en otra oportunidad cuéntaselo a los demás ya que detesto repetir las historias... este mundo tiene dos caras y no estoy hablando de la teoría cuántica de los universos paralelos.**

- **Infinitas versiones de un mismo mundo, lo tengo bien claro.**

**- Como te decía esto es completamente distinto, no son dos versiones distintas de un mismo mundo, esto es mas como dos caras de una misma moneda, el mundo del que viene Twilight Sparkle, ese que viste en sus sueños es su tierra de origen, tierra de ponies, pegasos, unicornios y un puñado de criaturas mitológicas** - Swift bostezo - **eso lo tienen bien claro Grace y Hard ya que ellos vienen de distintas versiones paralelas de ese mismo mundo.**

**- Y tu también.**

**- Si... yo también, volviendo al tema... ¿entiendes la diferencia entre lo que es venir de un universo paralelo como nosotros y lo que pasa con el tema de los dos lados del espejo?**

**- Entonces... todo esto tiene que ver con ese supuesto espejo de cristal que por lo que tengo entendido fue destruido.**

- **Así es, cada cosa, cada persona que veas caminando por esas calles, lo mas probable es que tenga una versión poni o de otra especie en el otro lado del espejo, pero desgraciadamente el sector en el que trabajamos nunca se tomo la molestia de estudiar a fondo como funcionan esas similitudes por lo que no podemos establecer un patrón que diga exactamente cual es la contraparte de cada cosa en sus dos lados respectivamente, por ejemplo el país de Equestria allá era gobernado por las hermanas alicornios Celestia y Luna, en este lado ellas dos en su versión humana solo dirigían una escuela secundaria.**

- **¿Como que hay bastante diferencia no?** - dijo Swift tomando una manzana de un recipiente en la mesa y dándole un mordisco.

- **¿Has visto las fotos que están pegadas en la pared de mi cuarto?**

**- Si, y vaya que es un desastre parece que solo tu entiendes eso.**

- **E estado estudiando las similitudes entre ambos mundos tratando de establecer un patrón fijo que nos diga que es lo que va a pasar con ambos lados, por ejemplo últimamente me estoy dando cuenta de que no solo las personas se reflejan si no también los hechos y ciertos fenómenos naturales.**

**- ¿Es aquí donde entra el tema de la contaminación psicológica?**

- **Todo poni en Equestria sabe de la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, una influencia que corrompe a las criaturas y las convierte en esclavos de las fuerzas oscuras, lo hizo con todas las criaturas que habitaban en la luna de ese mundo, lo hizo con la princesa Luna y también con una de las portadoras de los elementos** - Swift estuvo a punto de dar otra mordida a la manzana pero eso ultimo llamo su atención.

- **Creo que ya entiendo por donde va todo esto, la mujer que dirigía la secta en la mansión... era la subdirectora Luna... ¿corrompida?**

- **Ahí están de vuelta las similitudes entre ambos lados del espejo.**

**- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con lo que le paso a ese loco?**

- **Antes de que ustedes llegaran estuve tres meses estudiando el comportamiento de la sociedad después de la salida del eclipse, cada ves la gente se vuelve mas violenta y curiosamente esto no parece tener relación con el papel que los militares ejercen durante el toque de queda y las medidas de seguridad que han impuesto para salir de la ciudad, en caso contrario serían protestas y revueltas pero la violencia que descargan en las calles no tiene ningún objetivo, esto es algo que se va incrementando y cuando llega a casos extremos es que ocurre lo que paso con ese joven.**

**- Explícate mejor.**

**- Lo que representaba Nightmare en Equestria aquí no es nada mas ni nada menos que maldad pura, toda la crueldad y la violencia que posee esta raza se materializa en lo que yo llamo contaminación psicológica, empieza como un pequeño impulso que te incita a hacer el mal, luego se vuelve mas fuerte e irresistible y cuando alcanza su etapa final se presenta ante ti como tu propio reflejo en el espejo y toma el control de todo.**

**- Eso es lo que paso con ese joven... ahora entiendo porque Light no quería matarlo, ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa.**

- **Eso no es lo importante, el problema es que acabo de notar que el "virus" si podemos llamarlo de esa forma no se queda en ese estado de locura y violencia sin sentido, evoluciona, cuando pelee con Mind no era mas que un loco sediento de sangre, luego de despertar se le veía mucho mas tranquilo y mas inteligente, pudo deducir cosas de nosotros solo con ver nuestra forma de actuar frente a una amenaza... y ahora esta libre y sabe de nuestra presencia.**

**- Eso si que puede ser un problema en el futuro, pero Light es así, él... "siente"... cuando alguien no merece ser asesinado a pesar de que eso complique un poco las cosas.**

**- A eso yo le llamo ser idiota, pero la evolución del virus tampoco es el ultimo de nuestros problemas, la radiación emitida por esa contaminación vuelve inútiles a nuestros mecanismos de la armonía, ¿no notaste que las manecillas de tu reloj giraban sin control alguno?**

**- Es cierto... ahora que lo recuerdo, esos tipos enormes con hachas que Luna mando a matarme en el teatro de la mansión también provocaban ese efecto en el mecanismo.**

- **No me contaste acerca de eso.**

**- Bueno... solo puedo decir que parecían mas bestias que humanos, y no lo digo por su anormal musculatura si no por su forma de atacar, es como si solo se concentraran en triturar su objetivo cueste lo que les cueste, no median en los riesgos de sus ataques.**

- **Que fastidio** - se levanto de su silla - **ahora tengo nueva información que agregar a mi investigación, esto cada ves se vuelve mas complicado.**

- **Veo que los del sector de inteligencia no la tienen fácil** - rió un poco y le dio una ultima mordida a su manzana - **gracias por compartir esa información, la verdad se te menos idiota cuando dices mas de diez palabras.**

- **No me malinterpretes, te encargo compartir esta información con los demás, si van a estar en esta misión por lo menos tienen derecho a saber contra que estamos peleando** - camino hasta la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir - **por cierto... Mind tenía razón en algo... eres demasiado emocional.**

- **Ya me lo dijiste antes Reloj, no tienes que repetirlo.**

**- Te lo repito porque veo que no aprendes de tus errores.**

**- ¿A que te refieres?**

- **Twilight Sparkle no es tu hermana Ojos Rápidos, así que deja de verla como si lo fuera** - Swift se levanto de golpe atragantándose con el pedazo de manzana y escupiendolo al instante.

- **¿COMO SABES DE MI PASADO?!... ¿ACASO EL IDIOTA DE LIGHT TE LO CONTÓ?**

- **Luz entre la Oscuridad no me contó nada... yo tengo mi propia fuente la cual por supuesto no pienso revelar, no hagas mas preguntas y reflexiona esto, no quiero que causes mas problemas.**

Cerro la puerta dejando solo a un muy enojado Swift que golpeó la mesa en desahogo tanto por la ira como por la confusión que provocó en él las palabras de Corazón Mecánico.

* * *

12: 15 am. En la planta de energía nuclear Rainbow Dash logro infiltrarse exitosamente en el edificio gracias al cambio de guardia, su reloj sonó dándole a entender que el tiempo se había agotado y era momento de esconderse, estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la gigantesca instalación que terminaba en un ascensor, un par de científicos bajaron del ascensor y no le quedo otra que entrar a una de las puertas para evitar ser descubierta, lo estaba arriesgando todo con esa jugada ya que no tenía idea de lo que encontraría del otro lado pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Extrañamente la habitación en la que se encontraba ahora estaba completamente a oscuras, no se molesto en buscar un interruptor ya que si había alguien ahí sería descubierta y todo se habría terminado así que empezó a caminar a ciegas hasta que tropezó con algo metálico.

-** ¡Auch!...** - se tapo la boca al darse cuenta que había hecho ruido -** "¿donde rayos estoy?"** - pensó para si misma mientras se levantaba y seguía caminando rodeando la pared hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser una cerradura de metal - **"esto debe ser una puerta"** - en ese momento las luces se encendieron y Rainbow busco rápidamente un lugar donde esconderse, pudo contemplar donde estaba y todo a su alrededor, era una gigantesca habitación cerrada llena de maquinaria avanzada y con lo que había chocado resulto ser una puerta de acero con el símbolo de riesgo biológico.

- **¿Y como van con las pruebas del prototipo?** - se escucho la voz de un hombre acercándose, Rainbow se escabullo debajo de una de las máquinas justo a tiempo para que no la vieran.

- **No lo sabremos con exactitud hasta que lo pongamos en marcha, pero sería muy arriesgado intentarlo ahora considerando que todavía sigue en estado de pruebas** - contesto otra voz masculina.

- **No se preocupen, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, pero debo admitir que estoy algo ansioso por probarlo.**

**- "Esa voz"** - Rainbow saco un poco la cabeza para ver quienes eran los hombres que se paseaban por la habitación - **"maldita sea... es Frank Sutler"** - apretó los dientes en ira mientras se volvía a esconder.

- **Avísenme el día en que vayan a ponerlo en marcha por primera ves, quiero estar ahí para contemplarlo** - le dijo el gobernador al científico de bata blanca que sostenía unos apuntes.

- **Cuente con eso, de todas formas como le decía eso va a tardar un tiempo, no podemos arriesgarnos con este proyecto, las consecuencias serían desastrosas - **los dos caminaban hasta detenerse en frente de la puerta de acero.

**- Entiendo perfectamente, volveré en una semana a supervisar la investigación, pasado mañana tengo una junta importante y últimamente no me he sentido muy bien.**

**- ¿Aun continua con los dolores de cabeza?**

- **Así es** - Frank Sutler se llevo una mano a la cabeza apretando los dientes - **es mas que eso, apenas puedo concentrarme con todo lo que esta pasando.**

- **Debería considerar descansar mas seguido, ¿ha visto a su doctor?**

**- E visto a todo su equipo y los muy inútiles dicen que no tengo nada, pero necesito encontrar la forma de curarlo antes de que termine matándome.**

**- Insisto en que mañana debería tomarse el día, no puede ir a la junta de esa forma.**

**- Lo considerare, pero por el momento aun necesito que me muestre lo que han avanzado.**

**- De acuerdo** - el científico paso su tarjeta por un identificador y marco unos números al azar, la cerradura sonó y los dos entraron sin ponerle el seguro al cerrarla, Rainbow salio de su escondite y corrió hasta quedar en frente de la puerta, contemplo el símbolo por un momento.

- **"¿Riesgo biológico?... no se que significa pero parece importante, apuesto a que los elementos de la armonía están aquí"** - abrió lentamente la puerta observando que no haya nadie cerca, pudo ver a lo lejos al científico y al gobernador subiendo en una especie de plataforma ascensor, aprovecho su partida y entro para ver mejor el lugar en el que había ingresado - **¡WOW!** - se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que tenía en frente, si la habitación anterior era grande eso parecía mas una especie de cuarto-contenedor gigantesco en el que se podían ver varios pisos rodeando en círculos un enorme espacio en el medio de todo y del techo de este colgaba una extraña pieza de tecnología - **"¿que diablo es esa cosa?"** - camino hasta el borde y contemplo la colosal máquina que colgaba del techo, parecía una especie de casco gigante diseñado para una cabeza de forma casi triangular, en el frente tenía un par lineas rojas que simulaban ser los ojos, y de la parte trasera que vendría a ser el cuello colgaba una larga y extensa tira de acero y cables que parecía servir como columna vertebral, la comparación de tamaño era increíble, solo los vidrios rojos que tenía por ojos eran del mismo tamaño de la joven de cabello arcoiris, la forma del casco acorazado le daba un aspecto imponente e intimidante a lo que sea que estuviera destinado a ocupar - "**estos tipos están locos, que se supone que es esta... ¿maquina?... o armadura... lo que sea no parece que tenga que ver con los elementos de la armonía" **- aun parecía estar en estado de construcción por la gran cantidad de cables que colgaban de la parte superior - **"creo que mejor no quiero enterarme, cuando gente como esta tiene tanto dinero se ponen a gastarlo en estupideces y experimentos sin sentido"** - asomo la mirada por el borde contemplando el resto de los pisos, decidió arriesgarse de nuevo y subió por las escaleras piso por piso hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz del gobernador, por suerte para ella sobraban sitios para esconderse.

-** ¡No puedo creer que hayan avanzado tan poco!** - la voz del hombre de piel gris oscuro y ojos rojos se escuchaba molesta - **estoy invirtiendo una gran cantidad de dinero con el objetivo de que aceleren el proceso y tu me dices que estará listo en un maldito año... y estamos hablando solo del prototipo.**

- **Señor, con el debido respeto, es la primera ves que estamos experimentando con maquinaria de este tipo, ESTAMOS HACIENDO HISTORIA... - **el científico no se dejo intimidar por el tono del gobernador** - y eso cuesta tiempo de investigación y pruebas, ya le dije que no podemos arriesgarnos con este proyecto, si se sale fuera de control causaría tantos daños que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría cubrir.**

- **No me interesa cuando dinero tenga que invertir, ¿con quien diablos crees que estas hablando? muy pronto la economía mundial estará bajo mi control y en el caso de que estalle una guerra mundial lo cual es muy probable necesito esas malditas cosas funcionando, si en un año van a terminar con las pruebas del prototipo no quiero escuchar cuanto se tardaran en reproducir los otros cuatro.**

- **"¿Guerra mundial?"** - pensó Rainbow desde su escondite escuchando toda la conversación.

- **Estamos avanzando lo mas rápido que podemos.**

- **Ohhh... ya veo, ¿entonces donde esta todo su equipo? este lugar esta vacío.**

- **Le recuerdo que usted mismo autorizo que el día de hoy se postergara la construcción para revisar los informes del proyecto de energía ilimitada que va a presentar en la junta pasado mañana.**

**- ¿Que?** - Frank Sutler se llevo una mano a la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor -** ¿realmente dije eso?**

- **En serio le recomiendo que mañana se tome el día libre.**

- **Con un equipo como este prefiero que me internen antes que descansar** - entro a un ascensor junto con el científico y ambos abandonar el complejo, Rainbow aprovecho para salir y explorar el resto de los pisos.

- **Creo que ahora si me esta dando miedo lo que planea ese tipo, pero aun así lo necesitamos con vida** - empezó a subir piso por piso buscando alguna salida que no sea un ascensor, cada piso que subía no podía evitar echarle una mirada al extraño casco que colgaba junto con la columna vertebral, finalmente llego al ultimo y en este habían dos puertas blindadas ubicadas en los dos extremos opuestos, una de ellas también tenía el símbolo de riesgo biológico y la otra tenía el símbolo de alto voltaje - **si la información que me dieron es correcta los elementos deben de estar en una de estas dos puertas** - metió una mano en su mochila y saco un par de explosivos - **una ves que vuele la entrada tengo menos de 10 minutos antes de que lleguen todos los guardias y me encierren de por vida, así que solo tengo una oportunidad** - se rasco la cabeza confundida - **¿cual de estas dos es?** - se paro en frente de la primera y la observo con desconfianza - **no soy buena en esto pero definitivamente algo como los elementos de la armonía no tienen nada que ver con biología, por lo tanto** - camino hasta quedar en frente de la otra puerta con el símbolo de alto voltaje - **vamos a probar con esta** - sonrió y levanto el explosivo lista para instalarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la prisión estatal de la ciudad, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón intentaba mantenerse alerta sobre su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de la hora debido al compañero que tenía en la cama de al frente, Pierce Cross giro disimuladamente fingiendo estar dormido y abrió un poco los ojos para revisar que hacía el gigante de piel oscura que ahora tenía como compañero de celda, Counter Clash estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo un cuaderno viejo iluminado únicamente por una pequeña lampara, se le veía muy concentrado en su lectura al cabo de unos minutos tomo un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir en el cuaderno, no se tardo mas de diez minutos en terminar hasta que guardo todas sus cosas, apago la lampara y se dispuso a dormir. Pierce aun estaba inquieto por dentro mirando todo lo que hacía con un ojo abierto, la extraña actitud del gigante había llamado su atención.

- **"Tal ves me convenga saber un poco mas de él y de sus intenciones"** - pensó para si mismo mientras se levantaba con extrema cautela - **"es raro, hasta ahora solo me han estado encerrando con tipos que yo mismo e metido a la cárcel, jamas en mi vida e visto a este hombre, ¿que es lo que pretenden al encerrarme con él?"** - el cuaderno descansaba sobre una mesita en medio de las dos camas, estiro el brazo lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo sin hacer el menor ruido y contemplo la portada, sus ojos se habían adaptado muy bien a la oscuridad así que si lo acercaba lo suficiente a su rostro podría leer sin problemas, no había portada, solo era un cuaderno de escuela rojo, lo abrió empezó a leer su contenido desde la mitad.

"_La maldad de la humanidad reside en su propia sangre, la sangre es el hogar del demonio que guardamos en nuestro ser, corre por nuestras venas alimentándose de todo lo que producimos, intoxicando los corazones que poco a poco van cediendo ante toda esa maldad hasta explotar_."

**(...)**

_**¡BUUMMM!**_

Mientras Pierce seguía leyendo el extraño cuaderno en la planta de energía se escucho una explosión que llamo la atención de todos los guardias y del mismo gobernador que estaba con un grupo de soldados.

- **¿Que fue eso?** - pregunto el hombre de ojos rojos mientras corría hasta la puerta de acerco en medio de toda la maquinaria - **¡abre esta maldita puerta!** - le ordenó al científico que nuevamente saco su tarjeta y la paso marcando la contraseña en la cerradura electrónica, el seguro se desactivo rápidamente y todos entraron, los guardias se quedaron impresionados al ver por primera ves el casco gigante que colgaba del techo pero un grito de su gobernante fue suficiente para sacarlos de su impresión - **¿QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO IMBÉCILES? ¿NO VEN QUE HAY HUMO SALIENDO DEL ULTIMO PISO?** - señalo a una gran nube de humo y subieron junto con los guardias y los soldados a las 2 plataformas que habían para elevarse hasta el final.

En la prisión Pierce corrió un par de paginas del diario notando que habían algunas fechas y nombres de personas anotados, al final final de cada lista siempre resaltaba una frase en particular.

_"La oscuridad es inteligente y no deja cabos sueltos, cada movimiento, cada pensamiento que nosotros producimos se convierte en una señal que utiliza para sus planes, para manipularnos a través del terror y nuestros deseos impuros."_

El gobernador y sus guardias llegaron al ultimo piso y observaron que una de las dos puertas había sido volada y ahora solo quedaba un hueco enorme en su lugar.

- **¡NO PUEDE SER!** - grito Frank Sutler corriendo hasta la entrada y observando cada rincón buscando algo en particular - **¡LOS ELEMENTOS!** - finalmente apretó un botón sobre un contenedor conectado a un montón de cables y se abrió liberando una gran cantidad de humo pero no había nada dentro de él solo seis placas de metal -**¡MALDITA SEA! QUIERO QUE BUSQUEN EN TODO EL JODIDO LUGAR PISO POR PISO!, quien sea que haya robado los elementos no puede haber salido de aquí porque la puerta principal estaba cerrada, ¡ENCUENTRENLO Y TRÁIGANME SU CABEZA... AHORA!** - los soldados asintieron y empezaron a revisar todos los pisos empezando por ese ultimo.

Mientras tanto Pierce seguía leyendo el diario cada ves mas extrañado por su contenido.

_"Una ves que uno entra en la boca del monstruo es imposible escapar de la misma forma que entro, la única forma de salir es volverse mas fuerte que el mismo monstruo y destruirlo desde dentro."_

Rainbow Dash estaba en el primer piso apoyada detrás de una pared con una caja aparentemente pesada, escucho los gritos del gobernador desde el ultimo piso y tiro la caja al piso abriéndose al instante.

- **Finalmente** - contemplo su contenido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los elementos de la armonía estaban ahí intactos - **con esto obtendré el poder para salvar a mis amigas y vengarme de estos enfermos** - una de las gargantillas emitía una débil luz roja pero Rainbow no le presto atención ya que su objetivo era otro - **aquí esta, no se que son los otros artefactos pero la corona se ve exactamente igual que esa noche hace casi tres años** - tomo la corona de la Magia y la levanto sobre sus hombros para colocársela - **vamos ¡DAME ALAS!** - la corona empezó a brillar pero a los pocos segundos su brillo se extinguió - **¿QUE?**

- **Me pareció escuchar algo en el primer piso** - grito un soldado.

- **¡Vamos para allá entonces!**

- **Maldición** - Rainbow Dash entro en desesperación y comenzó a golpear la corona mientras todos los guardias bajaban a toda velocidad armados y listos.

_"Uno debe de ser consciente que el monstruo es mucho mas fuerte y mas poderoso, su interior esta lleno de trampas y parásitos dispuestos a destruirte, las esperanzas son inútiles ahí dentro, pero siempre hay una luz entre la oscuridad, hay que encontrar esa luz."_

- **¡Estúpida corona!** - Rainbow aun trataba de hacerla funcionar sin éxito - **¿por que le diste alas a Twilight y a Sunset Shimmer y no me las das a mí?**

- **¡ESTA ABAJO!** - grito un soldado.

- **Diablos... estoy muerta, le he vuelto a fallar a mis amigas y a todos los demás** - Rainbow se dejo caer deprimida pero observo de nuevo la caja y vio que la gargantilla con la gema de un rayo rojo estaba brillando con fuerza.

_"Uno debe de seguir esa luz, a pesar de que tome apariencias misteriosas y a veces tenebrosas, simplemente debe de confiar y seguir el camino que puede representar su única salvación dentro del estomago de la bestia."_

-** La tenemos** - todos los soldados llegaron al primer piso y apuntaron con sus armas a Rainbow - **¡LAS MANOS A LA CABEZA!**

- **Esta bien** - dijo ella con voz calmada dándoles la espalda mientras levantaba la gargantilla de la Lealtad hipnotizada por su brillo intenso.

- **¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?** - los soldados no dejaban de apuntarla con sus rifles.

- **Solo estoy poniendo mis manos... detrás de mi cabeza** - una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que terminaba de colocarse la joya - **¿así esta bien? - **se dio la vuelta y un brillo salio de su cuerpo cegando a todos.

Frank Sutler junto con dos soldados y el científico estaban bajando lentamente y sin prisa luego de escuchar que habían encontrado al ladrón y ya lo tenían acorralado, pero una ráfaga de viento cortante subió por el centro circular con tal fuerza que el casco gigante se tambaleo un poco a pesar de su peso.

- **¿Ahora que esta pasando?** - dijo de mala gana el gobernador -** 20 soldados para atrapar a un miserable ladrón y hacen tanto ruido** - la plataforma finalmente llego al primer piso y los cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la escalofriante escena.

- **¿QUE?** - dijeron Frank, el científico y los dos soldados al mismo tiempo al ver a los 30 cuerpos regados por todo el piso completamente inconscientes y con algunos cortes en sus trajes y cascos, el hombre de ojos rojos camino hasta el centro de la habitación y uno de los soldados se puso en frente suyo y el otro detrás para cubrirlo.

- **Esto no tiene sentido... ¿QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE?**

_**¡AHHHH!**_

Se escucho un grito por detrás y al voltearse el soldado que se había posicionado en ese lugar ya no se encontraba, había desparecido por completo.

-** Esto... es raro.**

_**¡AHHHH!**_

Volvió a escuchar otro grito y al voltear de nuevo el ultimo soldado también había desaparecido.

_"Si se llega a alcanzar esa luz, las sombras temerán tres veces mas que todas sus victimas juntas han temido durante su reinado."_

- **Seas quien seas** - a pesar de la rara situación su ira era mas notable que su confusión - **NO TIENES IDEA DE CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO... ¡MUÉSTRATE!**

- **Hola... señor gobernador** - una voz confiada se escucho a lo alto, Frank Sutler levanto la mirada lentamente y por primera ves su expresión cambio a una de miedo - **¿me recuerda?** - encima suyo volaba una figura femenina de piel azul claro y cabellos color arcoiris, pero a diferencia de un humano común y corriente ella tenía un par de alas del mismo color que su piel, sus orejas eran mas grandes como las de un animal y estaban sobre su cabeza y finalmente movía de lado a lado una cola del mismo color que su cabello - **por que yo si lo recuerdo a usted** - Rainbow Dash sostenía con sus brazos a los dos soldados que temblaban del miedo al ver la gran distancia que los separaba del piso, sus alas se movían con elegancia planeando sobre el sorprendido gobernador y el científico que se escondió detrás de una maquina asustado - **es hora de que tengamos una charla no muy amistosa** - lanzo a los dos soldados al piso quedando inconscientes en el acto por la fuerza del impacto, luego bajo en picada y agarro al gobernador elevándose junto con él hasta el ultimo piso.

- **Diablos** - Frank Sutler miro abajo sin poder evitar marearse por la sensación de vértigo, luego levanto la mirada quedando frente a frente con los ojos violetas de Rainbow Dash que irradiaban una ira indescriptible - **¿que cosa eres?**

- **Soy la Lealtad** - dijo con voz firme cambiando su expresión por una seria y mas calmada - **y estoy aquí para restaurar lo que tu y tu gente han quebrado.**

- **¡AAAAHHH!** - lo soltó por uno segundos pero luego volvió a atraparlo en el aire con gran velocidad.

-** ¿Donde esta todo tu poder ahora gobernador? ¿Quien te va a salvar de mi?** - lo sostuvo con un solo brazo y amenazo con soltarlo de nuevo -** podría matarte, deseo matarte con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo haré por dos razones** - lo tomo con ambos brazos y acerco su rostro al suyo - **una es porque no soy una asesina como tú y la otra es porque aunque no lo creas si te quito la vida en este momento algo peor tomara tu lugar... pero aun así...**

- **¡AAAHHH!** - Rainbow Dash le dio un rodillazo en sus genitales provocando que se retorciera de dolor.

- **Eso fue por mis amigas** - voló a gran velocidad hasta abajo y lo dejo caer en el piso a tres metros de altura dejándolo un tanto mareado - **considérate afortunado, porque la próxima ves que nos veamos no voy a ser tan piadosa contigo** - tomo la caja con el resto de los elementos de la armonía se elevo a toda velocidad directo hasta la salida.

La entrada estaba vigilada por un grupo de soldados que no tuvo tiempo de actuar cuando una fugaz estela arcoiris paso a mas rápido que una bala haciéndolos volar por la ráfaga de viento que provocaba, Rainbow voló por toda la instalación hasta que regreso a los angostos pasillos, entonces empezó a correr por ellos buscando una salida pero al abrirse la puerta del ascensor al final cinco militares armados le apuntaron con sus ametralladoras.

- **¡FUEGO!** - grito el líder y todos se prepararon para disparar pero Rainbow agito sus alas con fuerza y una violenta ráfaga de viento los barrio sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar.

- **"Esto es genial"** - pensó para si misma con una sonrisa mientras veía a los soldados regados con varios cortes dejandole al camino libre al ascensor - **"me pregunto de que mas seré capaz ahora".**

Entro al ascensor y presiono el botón que la llevaría hasta la azotea donde podría salir volando libremente pero a mitad del camino se detuvo sin explicación alguna.

- **Estos tipos no me la van a dejar fácil** - salto y de un solo golpe voló la tapa del elevador en el techo - **auch... eso dolió... pero increíblemente funciono** - dijo sobándose la mano por el golpe, empezó a trepar por la cuerda pero una de las puertas se abrió dejando salir a un soldado armado.

- **La tengo** - dijo apuntándole con su rifle.

_"Hasta la mas acorazada de las bestias tiene grietas, grietas a través de las cuales la luz puede escapar."_

- **¡NO ESTORBES!** - dio un salto increíble y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que voló arrastrando al resto de sus compañeros - **"es oficial... soy mas fuerte"** - continuo trepando hasta la ultima puerta y la abrió por la fuerza respirando aire fresco - **¡AL FIN LIBRE!... ¿pero que?** - apenas puso un pie en la azotea fue iluminada por la luz de un faro, muchos helicópteros negros como la noche y armados se elevaban a la altura del edificio - **muy bien Rainbow** - dijo para si misma mientras extendía sus alas en toda su envergadura - **es hora de demostrarles a estos bastardos de que soy capaz ahora** - apretó con fuerza la caja de metal y se elevo.

Los helicópteros intentaron dispararle sin éxito alguno debido a la gran velocidad con la que se movía y la oscuridad de la noche tampoco estaba a su favor.

- **Con esa lentitud jamas me van a alcanzar... wow** - un objeto metálico paso por su costado a pocos metros de embestirla, cuando recupero el equilibrio vio a tres jets F-16 Fighting Falcon listos para atacarla -** o por...** - los tres aviones dispararon sus ametralladoras pero dio un par de vueltas en el aire esquivando por poco el ataque - **eso estuvo cerca, con esa puntería no tengo muchas oportunidades** - los aviones la sobrepasaban en velocidad, empezaron a rodearla disparando cada ves que la tenían en la mira y a Rainbow le costaba mantenerse en equilibrio - **esto se ve mal... no puedo morir, no ahora** - el elemento de la Lealtad empezó a brillar con fuerza - **mis amigas me necesitan... tengo que ser mas fuerte, tengo que ser mas rápida** - se elevo lo mas rápido que pudo y los aviones la siguieron de cerca con una pirueta.

_"No es necesario ponerse a buscar esas grietas, solo hay que brillar, brillar con toda la voluntad posible, entonces serás libre y nunca mas volverás a ser capturado."_

- **La tengo en la mira** - dijo uno de los pilotos - **espera... parece que piensa caer en picada... ¿que diablos?** - sus radares se volvieron locos al ver la gran onda expansiva que iluminaba la noche pintando el cielo con los colores del arcoiris, antes de que pudieran actuar una estela multicolor paso a su lado rompiendo la barrera del sonido provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y tuvieran que seguir de largo antes de voltear - **esa cosa era rápida... ¿donde esta ahora?** - cuando se recuperaron y dieron la vuelta ya no había señal de Rainbow Dash, solo una estela arcoiris que se perdía a la luz de la luna.

_"Pero aun así... la verdadera y mas feroz lucha comienza cuando te das cuenta de que el verdadero monstruo no es el que te amenaza desde el exterior, si no el que reside en tu interior."_

* * *

En la prisión estatal Pierce Cross continuaba leyendo el diario dándole la espalda a su compañero de celda, extrañado por su contenido decidió correr todas las paginas hasta la primera, en el inicio del cuaderno estaba el dibujo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas, la segunda pagina tenía grabada una frase.

_"El libro maldito encontrara un portador, y este se encargara de acabar con la armonía y el caos, con la luz y las sombras, con la vida y con la muerte. El retorno del cuentista, el fin de todas las historias y sus mundos."_

- **"¿El retorno del cuentista?"** - corrió un par de paginas mas y encontró un montón de escritos en un idioma indescifrable, mas adelante vio otro dibujo mucho mas oscuro y aterrador, se trataba de una criatura de apariencia humanoide pero parecía estar hecha en su totalidad de sombras viscosas, sin ojos, con dientes y garras afiladas, de su espalda crecían un par de alas demoníacas y al pie de la hora estaba grabada una sola palabra - **"Nightmare"** - en las paginas siguientes habían dibujos de distintas criaturas mitológicas catalogadas y se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un dragón negro, al igual que en los demás dibujos debajo de este había una frase escrita.

_"Cuando la oscuridad entra la sangre se torna negra a tal punto que las venas sobresalen a la vista, aquellos que se resisten a su control conservan su forma y un fragmento de sus corazones junto con la esperanza de volver a ser lo que fueron antes pero aquellos que aceptan el mal como su propia naturaleza serán uno con la oscuridad deformando su alma hasta volverse tan oscura y feroz como un dragón negro."_

- **"¿Dragones negros?"** - pensó Pierce confundido - **"este tipo realmente esta loco ¿que querrá decir con todo eso de la oscuridad?... ****creo que lo mejor es alejarme de este hombre"... AHHH...** - un brazo gigantesco lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en peso poniéndolo contra la pared, Counter Clash se había despertado en silencio y ahora lo miraba con frialdad mientras ejercía cada ves mas presión en el cuello del ex oficial cortandole el aire a tal punto que sus ojos se ponían rojos. Pierce por un momento sintió que la vida se le escapaba pero antes de perder el conocimiento el gigante lo soltó dejándolo caer al piso tosiendo desesperadamente.

- **No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas** - tomo el cuaderno con delicadeza y lo puso debajo de su almohada mientras Pierce se arrinconaba a una esquina aun con dificultad para respirar - **si lo haces de nuevo te matare como a los otros entrometidos** - volvió a recostarse sobre su cama a dormir, Pierce logro recuperarse por completo y se quedo ahí sentado tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Finalmente llego un nuevo día, un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris estaba durmiendo sobre un árbol con la cara completamente tapada por un sombrero de vaquero, un pájaro se paro sobre la punta de su sombrero y empezó a cantar hasta que el sonido de un celular lo asusto.

- **¿Ahora que?** - Light se quito el sombrero de la cara y contesto el teléfono bostezando - **¿hola?**

- **Luz entre la Oscuridad ¿donde estas ahora?** - era la voz de Reloj.

- **Estoy durmiendo... ¿por que me despiertas tan temprano?**

- **Primero que nada son las 10 de la mañana y ven aquí lo mas rápido posible, tenemos información nueva que discutir sobre la Bondad.**

- **¿Ya despertó?**

- **No, tu solo ven pronto** - cortó la llamada.

Dentro de la casa de los extranjeros, en la enfermería Swift estaba caminando de lado a lado maldiciendo mientras que Grace lo observaba aburrida sentada en la silla de la computadora dándole la espalda.

- **¡Una maldita semana de embarazo!** - dijo molesto el joven de cabello castaño - **lo repetí una y otra ves, tenemos que actuar antes, no podemos esperar tres meses para empezar con la operación, tenemos que priorizar en lo que es búsqueda y rescate, primero conocer la ubicación exacta de los elementos y luego organizar el rescate de manera coordinada, si ese estúpido observador con sombrero de mafioso me hubiera escuchado habríamos llegado antes y evitado esta desgracia.**

- **¡Oye!** - Grace se giro llamándole la atención - **no insultes a mi maestro.**

**- Ese observador no sabe como organizar a un equipo - **dejo de caminar y se quedo mirando a la joven de piel rojo pálido** - deposita toda su confianza en un tipo que solo tiene un año de entrenamiento y que no le importa la vida de nadie, tu misma lo dijiste antes, Reloj es peligroso en ese sentido.**

**- Se que dije eso antes pero...**

- **El nos esta escondiendo algo, lo se ****- **la puerta se abrió y el joven de piel gris y cabello negro entro con la misma expresión de siempre.

- **Light debe de estar en camino, tenemos que llamar a los otros dos** - camino hasta la cama en donde descansaba Fluttershy, la observo por un instante y luego miro a Grace - **¿con quien dijeron que estaban Voz del Fuego y Resplandor Crepuscular?**

- **En casa de una enfermera que los ayudo a escapar, creo que su nombre era Night Song.**

- **¿Como están el resto de las portadoras?**

**- La Honestidad esta estable, la Generosidad y la Risa necesitan tratamiento, aparentemente no la pasaron bien en ese psiquiátrico donde las encerraron.**

- **¿Les hizo una prueba de embarazo?**

**- ¿Que?**

- **Ellas fueron violadas en ese sitio, es lo único que se me ocurre** - se llevo una mano a la frente - **llámalos ahora y pregúntales sobre las pruebas, ya tenemos dos embarazadas en este sitio.**

**(...)**

En una pequeña caza azul dentro de la ciudad un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro dormía sentado sobre una silla al lado de una puerta cerrada, sin darse cuenta un joven de piel amarilla salio de otra habitación haciendo ruido al abrir la puerta entonces Hard se levanto de golpe y desenfundo su arma apuntándole al joven.

- **Tranquilo viejo** - dijo Blaze con las manos en alto.

- **Lo siento** - guardo el arma y se paso las manos por la cara - **desde la ultima visita de los militares no puedo permitirme bajar la guardia.**

- **Pero no puedes quedarte sin dormir toda la noche, mírate como estas.**

**- Estoy acostumbrado a estar alerta** - se cruzo de brazos - **la Risa aun duerme ¿como están las otras dos portadoras?**

**- La Honestidad se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y la Generosidad se ve cada ves mejor, ambas están hablando con Night Song en este momento** - su celular empezó a sonar - **un momento, deben de ser los demás... ¿hola?**

- **Soy yo Grace** - respondió la joven desde su ubicación -** escucha necesito que me comuniques con la enfermera que ha atendido a las portadoras ahora mismo.**

-** Espera un momento** - camino hasta una habitación cerrada y toco la puerta un par de veces, al cabo de unos segundos salio la joven de piel lila y cabello turquesa con una sonrisa pero ya no vestía su uniforme de enfermera sino un pantalon de mezclilla azul y una camiseta blanca.

- **Blaze, que bueno que ya despertaron, hay alguien que quiere conocer a sus salvadores.**

- **Sera en otro momento Night, mi compañera quiere hablar contigo.**

- **No hay problema con eso** - le arrebato el teléfono.

- **¡Hey!**

**- Dile a tu amigo que pase también** - se acerco a su oreja para susurrarle algo - **sean amables con ella, aun esta nerviosa por lo que ha pasado pero le e contado lo poco que se sobre ustedes y quiere agradecerles.**

- **Esta bien, no tenemos ningún problema con eso... ¿cierto Hard?** - el hombre de piel rojo claro se acercaba lentamente con claro cansancio en su rostro y ojeras en sus ojos.

- **Lo siento... no te oí.**

- **Solo sean amables** - dijo la enfermera entrando a otra habitación - **yo atenderé la llamada** - se encerró y puso el teléfono en su oreja mientras abría un armario lleno de ropa - **¿hola?**

- **Tu debes de ser Night Song, soy Grace Hicks... compañera de trabajo de Blaze y Hard, un gusto hablar contigo, realmente estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda no tienes idea de lo importante que es para todos nosotros.**

**- No fue nada** - empezó a buscar entre las cosas del armario - **en cierto punto me siento identificada con ellas.**

- **Creo entenderlo, lamento tener que ser tan rápida pero necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.**

**- No hay problema ¿que necesitas saber?**

**- ¿Le has hecho una prueba de embarazo a las tres chicas?** - se encogió en su silla y cerro los ojos con fuerza temiendo por la respuesta.

- **Si, no te preocupes no hay señales de embarazo en ninguna de ellas.**

- **¡DIOS!... digo... que bueno saberlo** - se estiro sobre la silla lanzando un profundo suspiro y le hizo una señal con la mano a sus dos compañeros sonriendo dando a entender que no tenían que preocuparse.

- **Yo también quiero preguntarte algo, si no te molesta por supuesto** - saco dos blusas y dos faldas de distintos diseños y colores colocandolas delicadamente sobre la cama.

- **Dime.**

**- Ellas están muy preocupadas por el resto de sus amigas, ¿están con ustedes cierto?**

- **Mmm...** - se llevo una mano a la frente preocupada - **hemos rescatado a dos de ellas, pero también están en recuperación, no les digas nada al respecto, sería muy penoso que se reunieran en ese estado.**

- **Lo entiendo** - cerro el armario - **espero que puedan reunirse pronto, tus compañeros tienen mi numero puedes llamarme directamente si necesitas saber algo mas** - tomo la ropa y salio de la habitación.

- **Esta bien, nuevamente gracias por tu ayuda, espero que podamos conocernos personalmente** - iba a seguir hablando pero sintió un escalofrió y vio a Reloj mirándola cruzado de brazos con sus característicos ojos sin vida - **tengo que colgar, estaremos en contacto** - corto la llamada.

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto Rarity estaba sentada en la cama al lado de Applejack e increíblemente estaba sonriendo, tal ves era la primera ves que sonreía en mucho tiempo y eso se notaba en su rostro que a pesar del cansancio que demostraba mantenía una pequeña chispa de alegría en su mirada.

- **¿Hola?** - Blaze entro primero un tanto nervioso y vio a las dos jóvenes hablando, Applejack le hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

- **Mira Rarity, te presento a Blaze y Hard, ellos nos sacaron de ese lugar.**

- **No nos eches toda la culpa** - dijo el joven de piel amarilla con una sonrisa inocente - **tu también pusiste tu parte**.

- **Es un gusto conocerlas personalmente** - dijo Hard sin poder evitar lanzar un bostezo por el cansancio.

- **También es un gusto conocerlos** - el rostro de Rarity también se veía cansado, luego de tres meses de pesadillas su sonrisa resplandecía como algo único y eso llenó a los dos rescatistas de una curiosa sensación de paz al haber formado parte de ese trabajo - **gracias por habernos salvado.**

- **No es nada** - dijo Hard devolviendole la sonrisa - **solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.**

- **Nos basta con que estén bien** - continuo su compañero.

- **¿Como va tu pierna Hard?** - pregunto Applejack bajando la mirada por la culpa -** lamento haberte disparado.**

-** Ya esta bien** - subió la basta de su pantalón demostrando que la herida había sanado por completo y solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz -** y no te lamentes, de hecho fue muy valiente de tu parte que me enfrentaras al temer por la vida de tus amigas.**

- **Increíble** - dijo Blaze sorprendido - **sanas muy rápido.**

- **Ya me lo han dicho** - aparto la mirada y camino hasta la ventana, la abrió y encendió un cigarrillo.

- **Hasta ahora no sabemos nada mas de ustedes** - continuo Applejack - **¿son policías?**

- **Luego hablaremos sobre eso** - la puerta se abrió y Night Song entro cargando dos pares de ropa y se lo entrego a Applejack.

- **Pónganse esto, tal ves les gustaría salir a caminar un rato.**

- **Bueno** - Applejack miro los vestidos y su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación - **¿como esta Pinkie Pie?**

- **Ella va a dormir por un par de días mas tal ves** - dijo Blaze poniéndose a su lado - **no te preocupes, ella volverá a sonreír, pero necesita verlas a ustedes sonriendo primero.**

- **Es cierto** - miro a Rarity quien asintió con una sonrisa -** supongo que un poco de sol nos caería bien.**

- **Así se habla... ¡Hard!... deja de fumar y vamos a dar un paseo.**

- **Yo me quedo** - dijo mientras lanzaba por la ventana el cigarro y encendía otro.

- **No lo creo **- Night Song le quito el cigarro de la boca antes de que pudiera encenderlo - **solo estaremos afuera un par de horas... vamos** - intento empujarlo con toda su fuerza pero el hombre no se movía ni un centímetro.

- **Que mas da** - lanzo un corto suspiro y camino hasta la puerta - **supongo que un rato no esta mal.**

**(...)**

De vuelta en la casa de los extranjeros Grace Hicks estaba dibujando un circulo en el suelo con una pluma rodeando las dos camas en las que descansaban Fluttershy y Twilight, apoyados contra la pared Swift y Reloj la observaban con atención.

- **¿Que vas a hacer ahora?** - dijo Swift agachándose para mirar los extraños símbolos que dibujaba en el circulo -** la Bondad sigue dormida ¿vas a entrar a su mente para despertarla?**

- **Ella no esta en coma** - dijo Grace guardando la pluma en el tintero - **esta sedada, pero no tenemos tiempo de hacerla reaccionar y encargarnos de su tratamiento primero** - observo a Twilight que nuevamente parecía tener problemas para respirar - **ella no tiene mucho tiempo, vamos a entrar a la mente de Fluttershy y luego haremos un salto.**

- **¿También puedes hacer eso?**

- **Ya te lo dije, si se trata del interior de la mente puedo hacer lo que sea** - camino hasta uno de los extremos del circulo y puso sus manos sobre el borde y observo al joven de piel gris que estaba parado en medio de la puerta - **Reloj, si algo muy grave llega a ocurrir, solo has sonar la campana que esta en la mesa y despertaremos... Swift, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

- **Esta bien** - la imito y puso sus manos en el otro extremo.

- **Es hora de que despierten** - cerro los ojos y ambos entraron al interior de la mente de Fluttershy.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**

* * *

**NA: Finalmente los planes del gobernador se ven completamente estropeados y los elementos se van restaurando de a uno, ¿como afectara eso a los demás antagonistas? Díganme que les pareció y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	24. ¡Despierta!

**24. ¡Despierta!**

Eran las 12 del mediodía exactamente en el mundo humano, en la casa de los extranjeros el joven de piel gris estaba caminando en círculos por la sala principal con el celular en la mano.

- **¿Como que están afuera?** - dijo Reloj a través del teléfono.

- **Tal como lo escuchaste** - contesto Blaze - **... a fue ra... ¿puedes deletrearlo?**

Applejack y Rarity estaban en un parque de la ciudad junto con Night Song hablando sentadas al borde de una pileta, Hard no dejaba de ver a todas partes cual guardaespaldas siempre con un cigarro en la boca finalmente el joven de color amarillo y cabello marrón estaba hablando por teléfono con su frío compañero.

- **¿Estas bromeando?**

-** No, las portadoras necesitan algo de aire libre después de estar encerradas por tres meses en ese infierno, te recuerdo que no todos los seres humanos olvidan las cosas tan fácilmente como tu.**

**- Ese no es el problema... ¿se fueron todos y dejaron a la Risa sola en la casa de la enfermera?**

**- Use un hechizo paralizante con ella, no va a despertar hasta dentro de dos días como mínimo, se necesitaría un sonido muy fuerte para cancelar el efecto antes de tiempo.**

**- ¿Pensaste en los militares? Ellos pueden meterse a donde quieran sin avisar y esa supuesta enfermera es un claro objetivo luego de su huida.**

- **Ella no huyo, ademas los militares ya registraron la casa, no creo que pierdan su tiempo intentándolo de nuevo... WOW** - esquivo por poco una pelota que fue pateada por un par de niños -** ¡tengan cuidado!**

- **¿Sabes que?** - Reloj se llevo una mano a la frente - **sigan en sus cosas, voy a llamar a Luz entre la Oscuridad para que vigile la casa.**

- **Si quieres gastar dinero de la linea en mas llamadas es tu problema.**

**- Eres demasiado descuidado para ser un miembro del sector de inteligencia Resplandor Crepuscular.**

**- Lo que digas, estamos a punto de ir a otro lugar, llámame cuando tengas noticias de Grace** - corto la llamada y alcanzo al resto del grupo.

Light estaba caminando sobre el techo de una casa completamente despreocupado mientras observaba el cielo despejado.

- **Que raro** - dijo para si mismo acomodándose el sombrero - **es como si el día de hoy hubiera mas luz que antes** - sonrió y salto del techo a tres metros del piso cayendo sin ningún problema, se sacudió el saco y continuo caminando por la pista hasta que un papel llego volando directo a su cara - **¿acaso en este mundo hasta la basura intenta matarte?** - se quito el papel de la cara y su teléfono empezó a sonar - **¿hola?** - contesto aun con el papel en la mano sin mirarlo.

- **Soy yo... Corazón Mecánico.**

- **Hola Reloj ¿alguna noticia sobre las bellas durmientes?**

- **Nada todavía, necesito que vayas a una dirección, voy a enviarte las coordenadas en unos minutos, solo asegúrate que nadie entre ahí y procura no causar ****destrozos** - sin mas que decir colgó la llamada.

-** Siempre hace lo mismo** - guardo el celular y observo la hoja que hace un minuto lo había atacado - **¿que es esto?** - en el papel estaba retratado el rostro de un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro y debajo estaba escrito "se busca" - **¿quien será este tipo?** - tiro la hoja sin prestarle mas atención y continuo caminando - **me pregunto si finalmente podre ver a esos dos miembros de los que habla Reloj, hasta ahora no me e podido encontrar con ellos** - el viento se llevó la hoja hasta chocar contra una pared en la que habían pegado muchos carteles mas con la misma frase de buscados pero en estos estaban las fotografías de Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity, el retrato de un joven de piel amarillo y cabello marrón y mas retratos del hombre de piel roja.

* * *

En medio de un desierto muy alejado de todo rastro de civilización, un helicóptero negro descendía en medio de un enorme complejo que servía como prisión de máxima seguridad, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a una mujer de piel oscura y cabello lacio color verde esmeralda que bajo elegantemente siendo recibida por los soldados que vigilaban la zona.

- **Volveré mañana a buscarte Crysalis** - dijo un hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco que permanecía sentado en el helicóptero.

- **No te molestes Duncan, ya he ocupado bastante de tu tiempo, a partir de aquí todo lo que tengo que hacer no requiere de tu presencia.**

- **Recuerda que mañana es la junta de gobernantes, no te atrevas a faltar o todo lo que hemos hecho se arruinara** - cerro la puerta y el helicóptero levanto vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

- **Así es** - dijo Crysalis para si misma - **mañana es el gran día** - fue escoltada por uno de los soldados hasta el interior de un local donde fue recibida por un hombre de piel naranja y cabello azul con un uniforme que demostraba su alto rango en el ejercito.

- **¡Crysalis! Te estábamos esperando** - dijo con una sonrisa interesada -** ¿no trajiste al idiota de Duncan?**

-** Ya no lo necesito mas Huge Spector** - ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras y caminar por los pasillos - **mañana es el día en el que finalmente podremos cortar con los viejos lazos y formar los nuevos, ¿pudiste sacar la información necesaria sobre Duncan Drums?**

- **Como te dije su hijo quiere estar completamente seguro de que lo vamos a dejar libre.**

**- ¿Y que esperas? Mañana es el día y necesito algo con que presionarlo.**

**- Es mi error, e estado demasiado ocupado como para encargarme de un mocoso mimado** - se detuvieron en frente de una puerta de madera - **apenas termines con este tal Flash Sentry voy a encargarme de que Rev Drums hable.**

- **¿Acomodaste las cosas tal como te lo pedí?**

-** Si, una habitación con cama, un escritorio y una ventana, también sanamos sus heridas pero sigue inconsciente.**

- **Perfecto** - Crysalis sonrió con malicia.

- **Aun no entiendo porque es tan importante este niño.**

- **Y tampoco tienes que saberlo pero tranquilo** - puso una mano en su hombro - **ya has cumplido tu parte del trato, cuando caiga el gobernador tu seras mi mano derecha y tendrás todos los beneficios, nunca rompo mis promesas** - abrió la puerta con delicadeza - **prepara a todos los demás estudiantes para el espectáculo, esto no me va a tomar mas de una hora.**

- **Como ordene** - se retiro dejando a Crysalis entrar sola a la habitación donde un joven de piel crema y cabello azul descansaba en una cama al lado de una enorme ventana por la que entraba la luz del sol.

- **"A pesar de todos los arreglos esto igual parece una celda pero no es nada que no pueda ocultar"** - pensó para si misma mientras sacaba una bolsa con un polvo verde en su interior - **"este niño será la carnada perfecta para atraer a la Magia, entonces Luna finalmente confiara en mi y tendré acceso al mas grande de sus secretos, ese extraño libro del que ni siquiera los espíritus tienen conocimiento, es inquietante"** - se relamió los labios y tomo un puñado del polvo que dejo caer poco a poco sobre el rostro durmiente de Flash Sentry.

* * *

En una prisión estatal femenina una joven de piel crema y cabello amarillo y rojo caminaba de vuelta a su celda pero fue detenida por un guardia.

- **Oye tu** - le grito el guardia a Sunset Shimmer que se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

- **¿Que pasa?**

- **Tienes visita** - contesto de forma fría y cortante.

- **Pero no estamos en horario de visita.**

**- No importa, sígueme** - la escolto al salón donde recibían a las visitas y detrás de la gruesa capa de vidrio que separaba a los presos de sus visitantes estaba sentada una mujer de piel y cabello azul.

- **¿Subdirectora Luna?** - dijo sorprendida y con gran alegría corrió hasta tomar el teléfono para comunicarse con ella - **¿como esta? ¿que paso con su hermana? ¿esta bien? ¿como es que la dejaron entrar aquí a esta hora?** - un montón de preguntas descontroladas salían de la boca de Sunset Shimmer sin darle tiempo de responder alguna.

- **Tranquila Sunset** - le contesto con calma y gran inocencia en su voz, iba vestida con la misma ropa que usaba los días que trabajaba en la escuela de Canterlot - **Celestia esta bien, gracias por preocuparte por ella.**

- **Subdirectora** - se llevo una mano a la frente algo mareada - **no lo entiendo, ustedes fueron secuestradas, fue lo ultimo que me entere, la escuela fue tomada por el gobierno.**

- **Nada de eso es cierto, no se quien te proporciono esa información pero es todo mentira, la escuela esta en perfectas condiciones y mi hermana sigue al mando** - al escuchar eso por un momento la joven pensó que iba a llorar de la emoción.

- **¿Donde están las chicas?** - dijo secándose una lagrima -** la ultima ves que las vi fue cuando los militares las transportaron a... no se** - su voz empezaba a quebrarse - **todo a sido tan confuso y difícil, aun me cuesta creer que usted esta aquí diciéndome esas cosas.**

- **Ellas están bien, te aseguro que estamos trabajando para probar tu inocencia pero puede tomar algo de tiempo, Sunset** - su mirada cambio a una seria - **hay algo importante que debo discutir contigo.**

- **¿Que pasa?**

**- Desgraciadamente me temo que Twilight no esta segura en este mundo y nunca lo estará, si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**- No lo entiendo, acaba de decirme que esta bien.**

**- Ella debe permanecer escondida, el gobierno aun la busca y lo haran por siempre, esto no es vida para ella.**

**- ¿Y que podemos hacer?**

- **Sunset, se que tu sabías de ese espejo mágico mucho mas que nadie en tu mundo a excepción de la princesa Celestia** - la mirada de Sunset cambio a una de desconfianza - **necesito saber si hay alguna forma de... restaurar el espejo o en el peor de los casos de crear uno nuevo.**

- **¿Pretende enviar a Twilight de vuelta a su mundo?**

- **Es lo mejor para ella, y tal ves también lo sea para ti.**

- **Usted no tiene idea de lo que es ahora el mundo de Twilight, es un infierno dominado por dragones negros y otros seres sin corazón, ya no hay vuelta atrás, este es el único hogar que nos queda** - Luna entrecerró los ojos con algo de molestia.

- **Este no puede ser su hogar, su presencia aquí es un problema y un riesgo para todos, los artefactos que Twilight trajo consigo van a provocar una guerra en cualquier momento.**

- **Un momento** - ahora Sunset Shimmer era quien hablaba seriamente - **¿como sabe de los elementos de la armonía?**

- **Ella me contó todo al respecto, de hecho fue ella misma quien me envió a preguntarte si había alguna forma de reconstruir el espejo.**

**- ¡ESTA MINTIENDO!** - se levanto violentamente y se acerco lo mas que pudo al vidrio para ver directamente a los ojos a Luna cuyo rostro había cambiado por completo por uno enojado - **¡yo se lo que Twilight paso en ese mundo! Ella jamas consideraría la opción de regresar ahí... USTED MIENTE!**

- **Quise negociar pacíficamente contigo Sunset, pero parece que no me dejas opción, en este momento tengo el poder y las influencias para manipular este lugar, puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí o puedo hacer que tu vida en esta prisión sea un infierno, tu decides.**

**- ¿Quien eres?**

**- Soy tu querida subdirectora, ¿quien mas podría ser?**

- **Tal ves ya no tengo magia en este mundo, pero aun reconozco la energía cuando esta brota en enormes cantidades, ¿que cosa eres? ¿y que le hiciste a Luna?**

- **La decisión es tuya Sunset, o me ayudas a enviar a Twilight de regreso a su mundo o te pudres en este lugar, te aseguro que los tres meses que has estado aquí abran sido solo vacaciones comparado con lo que puedo hacer con tu vida con la influencia que tengo.**

**- Mueva todas las fichas que quiera, pero no voy a traicionar a ninguna de mis amigas, ya me lo he demostrado a mi misma** - colgó el teléfono y se retiro molesta pero al pasar al lado de un espejo se quedo observándolo por unos segundos y luego le dijo algo que Luna no pudo escuchar pero su actitud fue suficiente para entender lo que le estaba pasando.

- **"Ella puede resistirse a la oscuridad, parece que esos elementos de la armonía realmente son capaces de eliminar la maldad dentro de las personas"** - pensó para si misma mientras abandonaba el lugar - **"espero que el plan de Crysalis funcione, ahora tengo tres enemigos, a Frank Sutler le queda un día de vida, la orden de los cuentistas y los extranjeros han vuelto a este mundo pero si realmente puedo darle su libro a Crysalis tal ves ella pueda arriesgarse a leerlo para ver hasta donde llega, y finalmente tengo que hacerme cargo de estos elementos de la armonía y sus portadoras, vamos a ver cuanto soporta Sunset Shimmer antes de que su mente se quiebre y recurra a la oscuridad como su única esperanza."**

* * *

Nuevamente Swift despertaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, abrió los ojos y noto que estaba en una zona de oscuridad total, a su lado estaba Grace respirando agitadamente y con algunos cortes en su cuerpo, aparentemente estuvo peleando, los dos estaban en su forma humana así que corrió para ayudarla a levantarse.

- **¡Grace!** - estuvo apunto de desmayarse pero la sostuvo a tiempo - **¿que te paso? ¿donde estamos?**

- **Este es el interior de la mente de Fluttershy** - tosió un poco de sangre - **parece que sus defensas emocionales son mucho mas débiles de lo que creí.**

- **¿A que te refieres? ¿Quien te hizo esto?**

- **Sabueso... infernal** - una figura invisible se paro en frente de ellos haciendo sonar el piso, Swift no podía distinguirlo pero sentía su respiración encima de su rostro dando a entender que sea lo que sea era enorme.

- **Mierda** - sostuvo a Grace y se lanzo a un lado esquivando un ataque que hizo retumbar el suelo en donde antes estaban parados - **no lo entiendo... ¿como pueden existir estas cosas aquí?**

- **No es... real... seguramente es algo a lo que Fluttershy le temía con anterioridad, un simple cuento de hadas que pudo haber leído en su infancia y que la marco, ahora que su mente esta quebrada todos sus peores miedos salen a la luz** - le costaba articular palabras y daba la impresión que en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento.

- **Yo me encargare de esta cosa pero por favor mantente despierta** - la recostó en el piso y se paro frente a la bestia invisible desenfundando sus colt peacemaker - **no podemos perder esta oportunidad.**

Le apunto a la bestia que lanzo un aullido estremecedor, sin pensarlo dos veces le pego dos tiros con ambas armas pero aparentemente pasaron de largo, forzó su mirada lo mas que pudo pero la oscuridad del lugar no le permitía encontrar nada de que valerse para detectar al enorme animal.

- **Grace, no puedo verlo aquí, necesito que uses tu magia para transportarnos a otro lugar.**

- **Entiendo** - se sentó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza concentrándose, en un parpadeo estaban en medio de un desierto.

- **Esto es perfecto** - las huellas del perro gigante eran completamente visibles en ese lugar y aprovecho para seguirle el rastro sin dejar de disparar - **este perro es rápido** - un par de bolas de fuego salieron de la nada directo a su posición, las esquivo por poco rodando por el piso y sin perder un segundo continuo disparando mientras corría para esquivar los proyectiles - **es extraño ¿acaso mis balas son ilimitadas?** - observo la carga de sus armas y vio que estaba llena como si no hubiera efectuado ningún disparo - **interesante, probemos con algo distinto** - metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco una granada de humo - **no recuerdo haber traído esto pero es perfecto.**

Espero a que el sabueso infernal este a pocos metros de distancia y lanzo la granada al piso envolviéndolos en una nube de humo, Grace observaba todo confundida ya que solo se escuchaban rugidos y algunos sonidos de golpes, al cabo de unos segundos del humo salio una gigantesca figura invisible y sobre su lomo estaba Swift sosteniendo una katana.

- **¡Te tengo!** - el enorme can se agitaba tratando de quitarse de encima al joven de cabello castaño que levanto la katana con dificultad y la enterró en lo que se suponía era el cuello del animal invisible que se quejo como un cachorro y luego cayo desplomado sobre el piso para no volver a levantarse - **parece que yo también tengo cierto control sobre este lugar** - dijo enfundando la katana.

- **Puedes alterar tu entorno** - volvió a toser sangre - **pero no puedes cambiar el resto de las cosas, esos recuerdos le pertenecen a Fluttershy, yo si puedo alterarlos pero es difícil en esta condición.**

- **¿No puedes sanar tus heridas?** - dijo acercándose a ella.

- **Tengo mis limites, el sabueso infernal era creación del subconsciente de Fluttershy, lo que él hizo yo no lo puedo deshacer con magia, pero puedo mantener el hechizo activo desde aquí y alterar el resto de las cosas** - saco unas vendas de su bolso y empezó a tapar una herida en su brazo que era lo que mas sangraba de todo - **te estaré vigilando pero tienes que buscar a Fluttershy tu solo, luego me encargare de transportarlos a la mente de Twilight.**

- **Entiendo... ¿que pasara contigo?**

**- En el caso que muera despertaremos y la misión se ira al demonio, puedo sentir como la vida de Twilight se extingue junto con su mente, tienes que ser rápido, encuentra a Fluttershy y yo me encargare del resto.**

**- Esta bien.**

- **Seguramente habrán mas trampas como esta, es por eso que no puedo acompañarte, mantente alerta** - puso una mano en su frente y Swift apareció dentro de lo que parecía ser un sótano de aspecto aterrador.

- **Este lugar** - dijo para si mismo observando todo a su alrededor - **se parece mucho al sitio en el que encontramos a la Bondad solo que... mas podrido** - las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre al igual que el piso y la iluminación era terrible - **será mejor que me apresure** - levanto sus pistolas y camino con extrema cautela mirando a todas partes, no había ninguna señal de vida hasta que doblo en una esquina y se encontró con una terrible sorpresa - **mierda** - se tapo la boca y la nariz para evitar el olor - **esto es muy bizarro y surrealista** - de las paredes de madera colgaban cuerpos de personas que parecían estar atorados en ellas, al final del pasillo doblando en una esquina se proyectaba la sombra de una persona que parecía acercarse poco a poco - **¿Quien será?**

* * *

Un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris que era cubierto por un sombrero de vaquero caminaba tranquilamente por la calle hasta llegar a una pequeña casa azul, la observo por unos segundos un tanto confundido y luego se acerco hasta la puerta, miro la dirección y la comparo con la que tenía en su celular.

**- Parece que este es el lugar correcto - **dijo Light encogiéndose de hombros y tocando el timbre pero nadie respondía** - "¿que extraño? ahora que lo pienso... me dijo que vigilara el lugar" - **se quito el sombrero rascándose la cabeza** - "supongo que solo me tengo que quedar aquí" - **se sentó frente a la puerta, pasaron un par de minutos en silencio y luego se levanto un tanto inquieto** - maldición... necesito usar el baño - **dijo para si mismo riendo un tanto nervioso y luego miro la ventana cerrada** - "supongo que alguno de los otros dos miembros debe saber algo de magia" - **sin pensarlo dos veces rompió la ventana de un solo golpe con mucho ruido lo cual llamo la atención de una joven de cabello rosa lacio que dormía sobre una camilla en uno de los cuartos** - cuando vengan les pediré que reparen la ventana con sus mecanismos de la armonía, ahora ¿donde esta el...? - **abrió una de las puertas y se encontró cara a cara con una joven que parecía estar muy perturbada por la expresión de su rostro, uno de sus ojos era cubierto por su cabello rosa apagado que era del mismo color que su piel - **hola** - dijo con una sonrisa infantil poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta - **no te asustes, supongo que debo presentarme... soy Luz entre la Oscuridad pero mis amigos me llaman... AHHHHH!** - Pinkie Pie le lanzo una silla que tenía al lado y pudo esquivar por poco pero se alejo lanzandole cosas constantemente mientras su rostro se llenaba de temor al borde de la locura - **¿cual es el jodido problema? - **dijo esquivando un cuchillo que por poco le atraviesa el rostro pero solo se llevo su preciado sombrero dejándolo clavado en la pared.

* * *

Flash Sentry despertaba muy asustado y respirando agitamente, se frotaba los ojos una y otra ves y con desesperación se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo por lo que tomo una de las sabanas y la enrollo sobre su cintura, ya mas tranquilo observo la habitación en la que se encontraba y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- **¿Pero que... donde estoy?** - era un cuarto de madera bastante limpio, de las paredes colgaban estantes con flores de distintas especies y al lado de la cama había una enorme ventana - **¿sigo en la prisión?** - se acerco a la ventana y la abrió respirando aire fresco por primera ves en mas de tres meses - **"que bien se siente respirar de nuevo aire limpio"** - pensó para si mismo sin poder creer lo que veía, a través de la ventana se podía contemplar desde lo alto un reino que nunca en su vida había podido imaginar, casas con una arquitectura sacada de un cuento de hadas y enormes pilares de cristal que marcaban el limite de ese reino - **esto no tiene sentido** - se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar - **¿que mundo es este?**

- **Buenos días cariño** - se dio la vuelta asustado y en guardia pero lo que vio detrás suyo era lo que menos se esperaba, menos que haber despertado en un mundo sacado de algún cuento medieval.

- **¿Twilight?**

- **Parece que hubieras tenido una pesadilla** - efectivamente en frente suyo estaba Twilight Sparkle en su forma humana con un vestido de tela morado oscuro que llegaba hasta el piso.

- **¿Que haces aquí?** - miro a su alrededor con el rostro cada ves mas confundido - **¿donde estamos?**

- **¿No lo recuerdas?... Estamos en mi reino** - empezó a caminar con una mirada seductora y se paro al lado de la ventana.

- **Pero...** - agito su cabeza pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara eso era demasiado real para él - **yo estaba encerrado en una prisión, a ti te secuestraron junto con tus amigas y yo...** - apretó los puños con ira - **no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, fui un inútil.**

- **Vamos Flash tu nunca fuiste un inútil** - lo tomo del rostro y lo miro con compasión - **tu fuiste quien nos rescato y me ayudo a regresar a mi mundo... este mundo ¿no lo recuerdas?**

- **Lo siento Twilight, pero no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando** - camino hasta la ventana y volvió a ver la extraña ciudad y a las personas caminando por las calles - **ademas, si mal no recuerdo tu mundo era habitado por... ehmm... ponis... al menos eso me dijo Sunset Shimmer.**

- **¿En serio?** - la mirada de Twilight por un segundo cambio a una de duda pero rápidamente recupero su compostura - **debió de estar bromeando contigo, pero ya olvídate del pasado** - lo tomo de la mano y se sentó en la cama a su lado - **ahora estamos a salvo, yo vuelvo a gobernar aquí y tu eres mi ****príncipe** - acerco su rostro al suyo mientras lo observaba de forma muy sugestiva - **como siempre debió ser**.

- **Twi** - por un momento a Flash le pareció que los ojos de la joven se volvían verdes y brillaban pero ese pensamiento fue reemplazado de inmediato por una sensación de satisfacción y placer cuando sus labios se fundieron mientras los dos se recostaban en la cama uno sobre el otro dando rienda suelta a su amor olvidándose de todo lo demás.

**(...)**

Todo parecía perfecto para Flash Sentry, pero al cabo de unos minutos, los minutos mas largos de su vida, su mente dejo de funcionar, se había extinguido por completo, ahora dentro de una de las habitaciones de la prisión en medio del desierto Crysalis se colocaba lentamente su vestido verde y su saco negro con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

- **Eso fue divertido** - dijo para si misma poniéndose un par de tacos negros - **finalmente llego la hora de ganarme la confianza de Luna y luego ir por ese libro, ¿no lo crees?** - detrás suyo estaba Flash sentado sobre la cama con su ropa puesta pero algo había cambiado en él, su mirada tenía un pequeño brillo verde que apenas podía distinguirse y su rostro era frío e inexpresivo, no respondió, simplemente se levanto y camino hasta quedar al lado de la puerta -** que bueno que finalmente estés cooperando, ahora tenemos que demostrarle a Huge Spector que estas de su lado, supongo que ya sabes como** - tampoco obtuvo respuesta - **así me gusta** - abrió la puerta y se encontró con un par de soldados que estaban de paso - **¡ustedes dos! Avísenle a su general que el verdugo ya esta listo, que preparen al resto de los estudiantes secuestrados para la ejecución.**

- **Como ordene** - los soldados se retiraron dejando sola a Crysalis con el joven que ahora se había convertido en una simple marioneta sin mente, pero muy en el fondo de esos ojos perdidos y sin vida una lagrima seca y solitaria cayo dando a entender que muy en el fondo aun quedaba algo de la voluntad del joven de cabello azul.

* * *

De vuelta en la mente de Fluttershy, Swift aun estaba parado en medio del oscuro y podrido sótano armado y listo para lo que sea que se este acercando al doblar la esquina al final del pasillo de madera de cuyas paredes colgaban restos de personas que aun se movían débilmente, finalmente un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón apareció doblando la esquina y lo observo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

- **¿Mind?** - dijo el joven de cabello castaño un tanto confundido.

- **¿Estas buscando algo extranjero? - **Swift cambio su expresión por una seria y levanto su arma apuntándole en la cabeza.

- **Supongo que un par de tiros serán suficientes para acabar con esto.**

**_BANG! BANG!_**

Le pego dos disparos directo en la cabeza y el corazón con gran puntería pero el joven no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

- **Eso me esta haciendo enojar** - su expresión cambio a una de ira y de su cabeza empezó a caer sangre a chorros bañándolo por completo y formando un charco en el piso que se extendió hasta llegar a los pies de Swift.

- **Retiro lo dicho** - retrocedió para evitar pisar el charco de sangre - **esto es lo mas bizarro que he visto desde mis días en el campo de concentración hace treinta años** - la sangre cambio a color negro y el cuerpo del joven se fue llenando de venas negras al mismo tiempo que aumentaba de tamaño y musculatura.

- **Nunca cooperan** - dijo con una voz gruesa y tenebrosa - **siempre se resisten, odio cuando se resisten a la oscuridad, me pone furioso, él también se sigue resistiendo, es un idiota... ¡UN IDIOTA!**

- **Mierda** - Swift trago saliva y empuño la katana que estaba en su cintura - **me e enfrentado a cosas peores, esto solo es una ilusión.**

_**ROAR!**_

El ahora gigante de venas negras rugió mientras su rostro se deformaba adoptando apariencias cada ves mas escalofriantes hasta que su cabeza se convirtió en lo mas parecida a la de un dragón.

- **Una ilusión muy bizarra y asquerosa** - corrió con la katana en mano hasta quedar en frente del monstruo que golpeo el piso destrozándolo pero Swift pero un salto justo a tiempo para esquivarlo y caer sobre su cabeza - **¡estas muerto!** - intento perforar su cuello pero no dio ningún resultado - **es duro** - el gigante intento agarrarlo pero el joven salto al piso rodando hasta chocar contra la pared y luego volvió a rodar para esquivar otro golpe que destrozo todo el muro de madera - **cambio de planes, encontrar a la Bondad y que Grace me saque de aquí lo mas rápido posible** - empezó a correr por el pasillo que se volvía exageradamente largo como para ser un sótano - **este lugar no parece tener fin** - detrás suyo en gigante de venas negras y cabeza de dragón negro corría arrasando todo a su paso, Swift saco una granada de su bolsillo y la lanzo - **haber si aguantas una explosión -** la granada explotó justo en el rostro del gigante detonando todo a su alrededor, Swift dejo de correr y contemplo lo que había logrado respirando agitadamente - **si... eso fue suficiente... WOW!** - una mano gigante salio debajo del piso atrapándolo mientras el resto del cuerpo venoso emergía lentamente y se agarraba la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo.

- **Podríamos ser dioses, pero la mayoría continua resistiéndose** - dijo mientras soltaba el cuerpo de Swift y se retorcía se forma extraña - **todos juntos podríamos ser dioses**.

- **¿Que le pasa a esta cosa?** - sin perder tiempo empezó a correr y vio una puerta al final del pasillo pero mientras mas intentaba acercarse esta se alejaba - **¡GRACE!... si me estas escuchando ¡por favor has algo!** - la puerta se acerco a tal velocidad que choco de nariz contra ella, se repuso y la abrió cerrándola detrás suyo con desesperación - **¿se termino?** - la abrió de nuevo y vio como la imagen del gigante con cabeza de dragón se alejaba a gran velocidad mientras el pasillo de hacía cada ves mas largo de nuevo, esta ves a su favor, la cerro y se paso una mano por la frente - **recuerda Ojos Rápidos** - se dijo a si mismo frotándose la cien - **es la mente... no busques ninguna explicación** - se dio la vuelta y contemplo la habitación a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto de madera con muchas decoraciones florales y un par de puertas corredizas lo llevaban directo a un jardín, todo era normal, no había cuerpos ni sangre y mientras mas se acercaba al jardín se iba escuchando una música algo nostálgica pero pacifica al mismo tiempo - **esto se ve muy limpio, demasiado limpio **- se respiraba un extraño aire de tranquilidad en ese lugar, abrió la puerta corrediza y vio a Fluttershy durmiendo plácidamente en una banca, estaba bien, no tenía ningún daño aparente y a su lado en el piso había una pequeña caja musical sonando - **ahora entiendo** - dijo mientras se acercaba y contemplaba su rostro durmiente - **saco todas sus pesadillas a la superficie y se aisló ella misma en lo mas profundo de su mente, tal como una tortuga lo hace al esconderse en su caparazón** - puso una mano sobre la caja musical y sonrió - **muy listo... yo solía hacerlo de niño cuando empezaban los bombardeos, también tenía una canción especial - **cerro la caja y la música se detuvo** - ¡Grace!... Misión cumplida** - todo el espacio empezó a deshacerse por fragmentos hasta quedar completamente en blanco, a unos cuantos metros de distancia Grace Hicks estaba caminando con dificultad y un brazo vendado.

- **Bien hecho** - al mismo tiempo que las ultimas partes del jardín de disolvían en el vacío sus heridas iban sanando automáticamente.

- **¿Y ahora como hiciste eso?**

- **Simple... ya no estamos en la mente de la Bondad** - camino hasta quedar cerca de la joven durmiente y puso un dedo en su frente haciéndolo brillar - **cuando despierte todas sus pesadillas y temores se habrán desvanecido y podrá recuperar la consciencia en paz, sin marcas ni cicatrices.**

- **¿Donde estoy?** - pregunto Fluttershy soñolienta pero se sobresalto al ver el espacio en blanco y a los dos extraños - **¿quienes son ustedes?**

- **Tranquila Fluttershy** - dijo Grace con una sonrisa - **tus pesadillas se han ido, ya estas a salvo** - el entorno cambio en un segundo al de unas praderas verdes con un cielo despejado, Fluttershy contemplo la escena encantada viendo como volaban algunos pájaros, luego miro con algo de confusión a los dos extraños.

- **Ustedes... ¿son ángeles?** - su rostro cambio a uno de temor - **¿estoy muerta?**

- **Para nada** - los dos rieron - **solo estas durmiendo, escúchame claro** - su voz cambio a un tono serio - **Twilight Sparkle, tu amiga, te necesita en este momento.**

- **¿Twilight?... ¿Ella esta bien?**

- **Esta en riesgo, pero podemos salvarla con tu ayuda, solo necesito saber si estas realmente preparada para encontrarte con ella, no puedo garantizarte que sea una reunión amistosa** - Fluttershy bajo la mirada apenada - **¡Fluttershy! Tienes que ser fuerte esta ves, tu sabes que cuando te lo propones puedes serlo, haslo por ella** - la joven levanto la mirada con decisión.

- **Esta bien** - Grace sonrío y observo a su compañero que también sonreía mientras guardaba su katana en la cintura.

- **Entonces vamos** - se levanto y puso sus manos en la frente de los dos jóvenes, hubo un pequeño destello y todos aparecieron dentro de lo que parecía ser una mazmorra oscura aun en su forma humana.

- **¿Que es esto?** - dijo Swift mirando a su entorno confundido - **aun seguimos siendo humanos, creí que volveríamos a su mundo en forma de ponis.**

- **No esta ves** - Grace señalo una puerta de metal sobre la pared - **después de nuestra ultima visita Twilight a comenzado a dudar de su fantasía a tal punto que sus defensas bajaron y ahora este lugar se convirtió en una pesadilla** - le hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes para que la sigan - **a cada segundo que pasa sus señales son cada ves mas débiles, es como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir** - se detuvieron frente a la puerta - **no tengo idea de que puede haber en este sitio, tampoco tengo control sobre eso ya que es el subconsciente de Twilight** - miro directamente a la joven de piel amarillo pálido y cabello rosa que estaba temblando antes sus palabras - **Fluttershy, si Twilight a perdido las ganas de vivir, tu eres quien se va a encargar de devolvérselas, algo la mantiene cautiva en este lugar y solo ella puede eliminarlo, mi compañero se encargara de que llegues sana y salva** - Swift desenfundo una de sus pistolas - **tu solo encárgate de ser fuerte.**

- **Esta bien** - dijo con algo de timidez.

- **¿Estas listo Ojos Rápidos?** - Swift no respondió, solo levanto una pistola y con la otra mano desenfundo su katana - **es hora** - abrió la puerta y el joven entro primero pero inmediatamente puso un pie adentro una brisa caliente le dio en todo el rostro despeinandolo.

- **Me tienen que estar jodiendo** - dijo con gran seriedad tanto en su voz como en su mirada - **no importa, me las he visto en peores situaciones** - en frente suyo a pocos metros de distancia un par de gigantescas fosas nasales lo apuntaban como dos cañones de escopeta, un enorme dragón negro lo observaba con ira mientras desplegaba sus alas y lanzaba un rugido ensordecedor.

_**ROAR!**_

Fluttershy se apego a Grace que le correspondió el abrazo y con la otra mano apunto a la bestia, Swift no retrocedió ni un centímetro por el rugido y aprovecho para analizar mejor donde se encontraban, era una especie de cueva gigantesca, en frente suyo había un camino estrecho rodeado por lava ardiente a los costados y al final del trayecto estaba Twilight llorando dándoles la espalda. La bestia se elevo y empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de la roca donde estaba Twilight.

- **¡TWILIGHT!** - el grito de Swift no fue escuchado - **¡DESPIERTA!** - empezó a correr y el dragón vio sus intenciones, sin perder tiempo sobrevoló el puente y le lanzo llamarada ardiente que fue detenida por un escudo invisible - **¿Grace?**

-** Aquí puedo usar mi magia de alicornio libremente** - la joven de cabello ondulado apareció detrás de él pero Fluttershy se quedo atrás temblando mientras se agarraba la cabeza - **¿Fluttershy?**

- **¡NO PUEDO HACERLO... ODIO A LOS DRAGONES! NO PUEDO!** - gritaba asustada llamando la atención de la bestia que intento embestirla.

- **¡NO!** - Swift se lanzo sobre ella justo a tiempo para empujarla pero el dragón lo atrapo a él en su lugar - **¡AHHHH! Maldito lagarto.**

- **¡Swift!** - el dragón empezaba a apretar sus fauces para triturarlo pero el joven deposito una granada en su boca que se deslizo por su esófago y exploto en su interior expulsando una gran cantidad de humo que lo obligo a soltarlo.

- **Diablos** - saco un rifle con un gancho y lo disparo enrrollandose en la cola del dragón que empezó a arrastrarlo en su vuelo mientras tosía humo - **¿se acaba de comer una granada y no siente nada? ¿de que esta hecha esta cosa?** - dijo mientras trepaba por la cuerda, desgraciadamente el dragón noto su presencia y comenzó a agitar la cola violentamente provocando que se balanceara a tal velocidad que apenas podía sostenerse - **¡QUÉDATE QUIETO!** - abajo Grace se acerco a Fluttershy quien no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y la ayudo a caminar.

- **Fluttershy... prometiste ser fuerte, Twilight te necesita** - la tomo de los hombros - **¡MÍRALA!** - la joven levanto la mirada y observo a su amiga llorando al final del puente abrazando algo con fuerza - **haslo por ella y por todas las demás, todos esperan que despierte** - la mirada de Fluttershy cambio por completo a una decidida y ambas empezaron a correr por el puente rodeado de lava mientras el dragón continuaba tratando de quitarse al joven de la cola.

- **¿Me la quieres poner difícil?** - dijo Swift enrollando sus piernas con la parte que sobraba de la cuerda - **yo también te la voy a poner difícil** - se soltó y apretó las cuerdas que lo sostenían de las piernas, el dragón continuo agitando la cola y el joven desenfundo sus pistolas resistiendo el violento movimiento - **"a este paso me va a amputar ambas piernas, necesito un blanco fijo"** - pensó mientras trataba de quedar en una posición para disparar - **"todo su cuerpo esta acorazado hasta el interior, a excepción de un par de cosas"** - levanto un arma y entrecerró los ojos afinando su visión lo máximo posible cual águila buscando a su presa desde la altura, en un momento tuvo contacto directo con los ojos del dragón y estiro el brazo listo para disparar mientras respiraba ondo - **jódete - **dijo exhalando el aire mientras jalaba del gatillo.

_**BANG!**_

El dragón empezó a gritar de dolor mientras de uno de sus ojos brotaba sangre negra a chorros, perdió el control del vuelo y cayo en la lava ardiente, Swift descendió en su lomo pero la lava iba subiendo poco a poco, por suerte el dragón volvió a levantarse sin un rasguño a pesar del calor y lanzo un potente rugido mientras abría el único ojo que le quedaba y buscaba por todas partes a su agresor pero lo único que vio fue a las dos jóvenes a pocos metros de distancia de Twilight, levanto vuelo aun con el joven sobre su lomo y se dirigió a las dos intrusas.

- **Vamos, falta poco** - grito Grace deteniéndose y haciéndole frente al dragón - **yo te cubriré** - sus ojos se encendieron en llamas al igual que sus manos y formo un campo de fuerza rojo cubriendo todo a su alrededor, el dragón lo envistió con tal potencia que se agrieto mientras la joven se sostenía la cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor, la bestia se preparo para lanzar una bola de fuego.

- **¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!** - Swift desenfundo su katana y corrió por la espalda del dragón hasta llegar a su cabeza, levanto el arma y la incrusto en el ultimo ojo que le quedaba, la bestia levanto la cabeza lanzando la bola de fuego al techo que empezó a demolerse mientras gritaba y se agitaba por el dolor - **no voy a aguantar mucho mas** - el joven aun sostenía el arma que seguía clavada en el ojo del dragón salpicandole sangre negra en el rostro pero poco a poco la katana se le iba resbalando y en cualquier momento caería a la lava ardiente - **¡TWILIGHT!... ¡DESPIERTA!**

Fluttershy finalmente la alcanzo y se detuvo a pocos metro de ella mientras trozos del techo de la cueva caían en la lava que salpicaba por los bordes convirtiendo todo el entorno en un caos total.

- **Twilight** - dijo con una voz muy tímida, casi como un suspiro pero fue mas que suficiente para llamar la atención de su amiga que dejo de llorar pero se mantenía abrazada a lo que parecía ser un cuadro.

- **¿Fluttershy?** - dijo con voz quebrada sin voltear a mirarla - **no... no puedes ser tu realmente, debe de ser otra fantasía, pero ya no quiero volver a la realidad** - Fluttershy se acerco a ella - **mis verdaderas amigas han muerto a manos de esas bestias** - observo el cuadro con lagrimas en los ojos, era una foto en la que estaban seis ponis juntas sonriendo - **mi verdadero hogar es un nido de dragones y seres sin corazón, y mi nuevo hogar se esta pudriendo de la misma forma, ya no tengo nada mas por que vivir.**

- **¡TWILIGHT!** - Fluttershy la tomo de los hombros con fuerza y la forzó a mirarla - **¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE NO TIENES NADA POR QUE VIVIR?** - sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas y reflejaban un poco de ira - **¿Y QUE HAY DE NOSOTRAS? ¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTAMOS?**

- **¿Fluttershy?**

- **¿QUE PASO CON TODO LO QUE PASAMOS JUNTAS? ¿YA TE OLVIDASTE DE ESO?** - Twilight no sabía que decir ante las palabras de su amiga humana - **pero... ¿sabes que?... a pesar de que tu te hayas olvidado de nosotras, nosotras jamas nos olvidaremos de ti** - le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba sin parar.

- **MALDITA SEA...** - Swift soltó la katana y cayo en picada a la lava ardiente pero fue envuelto en un campo de fuerza hecho por Grace quien estaba sangrando por la nariz debido a la concentración que estaba utilizando.

- **¡Vuelve por favor!** - grito Fluttershy abrazada a su amiga -** te necesitamos... ¡VUELVE!**

_**ROAR!**_

El dragón ciego golpeo el mar de lava provocando una ola gigantesca que iba directo al puente.

- **Este es mi limite** - dijo Grace haciendo levitar a Swift hasta el suelo y contemplando la ola de lava que se acercaba - **nuevamente, he fallado** - un hilo de sangre bajo por su frente y cerro los ojos esperando el final pero un colosal campo de fuerza de color morado cubrió todo el perímetro y la lava paso de largo rodeándolo hasta desaparecer - **¿que fue eso?**

A su lado Twilight estaba parada haciendo brillar sus ojos con fuerza mientras Fluttershy mantenía la distancia por la cantidad de energía que liberaba.

- **Desaparece** - dijo la joven de piel morado con una voz que sonaba como si fueran cientas levantando una mano y apuntándole al dragón ciego, la hizo brillar y la bestia empezó a convertirse en piedra hasta deshacerse a pedazos mientras toda la cueva se iba desintegrando - **nos vamos de aquí** - envolvió a todos los presentes en una esfera de energía y desaparecieron antes de que todo sea consumido por la lava para luego desaparecer en una infinita oscuridad.

* * *

Finalmente cayo la tarde y en la prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada en medio del desierto un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio era escoltado por un par de soldados en un oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a un grupo de escaleras, empezaron a subirlas hasta chocar con una puerta de metal, la abrieron y los rayos del sol entraron quemando los ojos del joven que tuvo que ocultar la mirada por la falta de costumbre luego de tres meses sin ver la luz solar.

- **"No puedo creerlo"** - pensó Rev Drums tratando de parpadear - **"¿realmente voy a salir de este lugar?"** - lo empujaron y cayo de nariz contra el piso de tierra, lo toco y palpo mientras reía - **Jajaja, es cierto, finalmente seré libre.**

- **No tan rápido niño** - frente a él se detuvo el general Huge Spector junto con Crysalis y Flash Sentry -** un trato es un trato, así que habré la boca y ese helicóptero que esta ahí te llevara a un lugar seguro** - dijo señalando un helicóptero negro - **dinos como presionar a tu padre.**

-** No soy tonto** - se levanto y lo miro de forma retadora - **apenas te cuente lo que se me volverás a encerrar, llévame primero a ese lugar del que tanto hablas y te diré todo lo que necesitas saber de mi falso padre.**

- **Mira niño no tengo tiempo para eso, tómalo o déjalo, en realidad no eres indispensable para nosotros, no mas** - dijo mirando a la mujer de cabello verde y a su nueva marioneta.

- **Veo que el traidor de Flash al final se les termino uniendo, ¿quien es el patético ahora? ¡¿EH?!** - no obtuvo ninguna respuesta - **ahora te haces el callado, esta bien... les diré lo que se, mi padre tiene una deuda pendiente con un hombre que se hace llamar Mislead Appear.**

- **¿El famoso líder terrorista? JAJAJA Él esta muerto niño, se suicido junto con toda su fabrica la misma noche que te capturaron, dinos algo que nos sea de utilidad.**

- **Eso es lo que él quiso que creyeran, mi padre lleva planeandolo desde hace mucho, el verdadero líder terrorista aun esta con vida y sigue trabajando con él a escondidas.**

- **¿Es cierto eso?** - Huge Spector miro a Crysalis aun riendo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo cuando la mujer asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que el joven no mentía - **ese maldito... ¿que mas sabes sobre el hombre enmascarado?**

-** Recuerdo que solía ir a casa acompañado, siempre usaba una mascara distinta a veces me costaba creer que fuera el mismo hombre, de hecho hasta ahora lo dudo.**

**- Eso no es suficiente** - el general apretó los puños - **DINOS MAS.**

- **Estaban hablando sobre una especie de trato con una empresa cuyo nombre no menciono pero vi una tarjeta con el logo de un eclipse solar** - ahora era Crysalis quien abrió los ojos como platos y se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

- **¡SUFICIENTE!** - grito asustando al general y al joven - **ya oí suficiente, manda al mocoso de vacaciones y que no vuelva nunca mas a esta prisión** - se retiro enfadada dejando solo al general confundido.

- **Supongo que te lo has ganado, sube al helicóptero, solo puedo decirte que nunca volverás a poner un pie en tu ciudad ni en ninguna ciudad cerca de ese estado, si te atreves a volver nos encargaremos de que ese sea tu ultimo viaje, tu padre tampoco debe de saber que estas con vida** - se retiro siguiéndole el paso a Crysalis junto con Flash, Rev Drums aun seguía confundido pero lo olvido inmediatamente y subió al transporte que lo llevaría lejos de esa prisión.

La mujer de cabello verde esmeralda caminaba por el gigantesco complejo perdida en sus pensamientos.

- **"Esto es como una cadena de traición, Luna hace tratos con Duncan Drums a mis espaldas, supongo que ella no sabe que yo también trabajo con él y que planea traicionarme de la misma forma que lo hace con Frank Sutler y con todo lo que se cruza por su camino, ese hombre esta poseído por la ambición pero la pregunta es..."** - se detuvo en medio de un campo de tierra - **"¿sera capaz de traicionar a Luna?... eso tengo que hablarlo con ella hoy mismo, mañana es el día definitivo, la junta de gobernantes, no puedo permitir ningún cabo suelto y menos de este tipo.**" - a los pocos segundos Huge Spector llego junto con dos soldados y Flash Sentry.

- **Crysalis... ¿que te pasa? ¿por que actuaste de esa manera? Pude haber sacado mas información del mocoso.**

- **El resto no importa Spector, tengo que ir ya mismo de vuelta a la ciudad, hay un asunto muy importante que resolver antes de la junta y debo moverme rápido, te dejo al chico para que lo entrenes, te aseguro que esta ves si va a coorperar en todo lo que le ordenes - **el hombre de piel naranja miro a Flash quien había perdido todo rastro de emoción en su mirada.

- **Esta bien, entrenare al niño, uno de mis hombres te escoltara hasta el transporte, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y nos vemos mañana a la tarde.**

El general le hizo un gesto a uno de los soldados y este se fue junto con Crysalis hasta la zona donde estacionaban los helicópteros, ocupo el asiento del piloto y Crysalis subió atrás listos para despegar rumbo a la mansión de Luna.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un cuarto de enfermería dos chicas jóvenes abrían los ojos al mismo tiempo con un brillo de esperanza en ellos, a pesar de que no eran del todo consientes de lo que ahora residía en su interior y la enorme responsabilidad que tendrían en el futuro para con todo el mundo y mas allá.

Porque al otro lado del espejo aun existía un mundo, Equestria tenía un nuevo gobernante, un unicornio negro con capa y corona disfrutaba de su triunfo sentado en lo que alguna ves fue el trono de la princesa Celestia mientras observaba por una pantalla mágica como unos ponis con venas negras forzaban a los pobres sobrevivientes de la invasión a construir unos enormes barcos a la orilla del mar mientras los dragones negros sobrevolaban los cielos en círculos vigilando todo. El imponente rey se llevo un casco a la barbilla un tanto confundido.

- **Esto es extraño** - dijo para si mismo ya que estaba completamente solo - **no recuerdo que el hechizo nigromante dijera algo de dragones negros, pero no importa, finalmente estoy de regreso y tengo a todos los reinos de este continente bajo mi poder, muy pronto las zonas inexploradas de este mundo se unirán a mi reinado.**

- **Estúpido unicornio** - una voz sonó por el salón real confundiendo al rey que por supuesto no mostró ningún temor al ser consciente del poder que ahora tenía.

- **¿Quien esta ahí?** - dijo con voz autoritaria - **seas quien seas espero que tengas la consciencia limpia antes de que te envíe al otro mundo.**

- **Eres solo un estúpido y curioso unicornio que juega con poderes que no le pertenecen** - de entre las sombras de una esquina se revelo un poni terrestre de color azul claro con un sombrero de ala corta negro y una cutie mark de unas lineas doradas que formaban una especie de ojo - **¿alguna ves has escuchado la frase la curiosidad mato al gato? o en este caso al poni.**

- **¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?**

- **No soy nada en este mundo ni en ningún otro, solo soy alguien que observa y advierte cuando me lo indican y tu** - lo señalo con el casco - **tienes que ser advertido.**

- **JAJAJAJA** - empezó a reír de forma siniestra y exagerada - **¿advertirme a mi? ¿de que? Soy el supremo gobernante y tengo toda la magia bajo mi control.**

- **¿Realmente crees que ese poder te pertenece? El hambre de conocimiento es natural en la mayoría de unicornios talentosos, pero tu has sobrepasado los limites al estudiar ciencias que en tu época no estaban completamente definidas.**

- **¿Y que me importa? Como se nota que no eres de aquí ¿acaso no ves que yo lo domino todo?**

- **Para ser un unicornio tan talentoso eres bastante estúpido, la nigromancia no es un juego, te has metido con los conocimientos equivocados, tu crees que dominas la magia negra pero en realidad esta te esta dominando a ti y cuando menos lo pienses tomara el control sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.**

- **Eso es tan tonto, la magia no tiene conciencia propia, es un instrumento a manos de un maestro.**

- **Este tipo de magia si tiene su propia consciencia, la oscuridad ya a atacado este mundo y tu le has abierto el camino para regresar, la sangre que corre por tus venas y las de tus "súbditos" sera su alimento junto con el podrido corazón de cristal que ahora late en tu pecho y entonces todo estará perdido para ti y para todos los demás.**

- **Eso suena como un patético cuento de terror** - el poni terrestre sonrió con sarcasmo.

- **JA, supongo que es cierto** - volvió a esconderse en las sombras -** después de todo lo único que hago es contar cuentos como todo buen cuentista.**

- **¿A donde crees que vas?** - ilumino su cuerno y lanzo un rayo a la esquina oscura pero solo impacto en una maceta vacía que también estaba oculta entre las sombras y no había ningún rastro del poni azul - **eso fue raro, pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por tonterías en tan solo unos días los barcos estarán listos y mi ejercito podrá surcar los mares que nunca antes han sido atravesados.**

Continuo riendo sin darse cuenta que un grupo de dragones se alejaba del resto rumbo a un destino desconocido.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	25. Una verdad indeseada

**NA: Solo puedo decir que este capitulo es bastante pesado y también habrán muchas revelaciones si ponen atención, supongo que ya deben de estar acostumbrados a leer algo como esto así que mejor dejo que plasmen sus propias opiniones y comentarios en los reviews.**

* * *

**25. Una verdad indeseada.**

El grupo conformado por Applejack, Rarity, Night Song y los dos extranjeros regresaban a casa después de recorrer ese lado de la ciudad cosa que les sirvió de mucho a las dos portadoras para olvidar todo lo que habían pasado hace unos días, Blaze les estaba contando algunas cosas en el camino y todas empezaron a reirse al rato mientras Hard se mantenía alerta a cualquier cosa.

- **Blaze** - dijo con tono serio tirando su cigarro al piso y aplastandolo.

- **¿Que pasa?** - le contesto deteniéndose a unos metros de la puerta.

- **Estate alerta** - los dos observaron que una de las ventanas de la casa estaba rota como si alguien hubiera entrado por ella, se miraron a los ojos en silencio y le hicieron una señal a las chicas para que esperaran.

- **¿Que esta pasando?** - pregunto Applejack confundida.

- **Hagan silencio** - el hombre de piel roja se paro a un lado de la puerta y pego la oreja escuchando un grupo de voces - **demonios, hay alguien ahí** - tiro la puerta de una patada rompiendo la cerradura y entro corriendo.

- **¡HARD! Espera** - el joven de piel amarilla intento detenerlo pero ya se había alejado mientras sacaba un arma de su chaqueta negra - **¡es uno de los nuestros! ¡Reloj lo envió!**

- **¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?** - entro al cuarto del que venían las voces pero lo único que se llevo fue una increíble sorpresa - **pero... ¿que significa esto?** - dijo bajando el arma confundido, no eran voces lo que escucho, eran risas. Pinkie Pie ahora con su cabello esponjado como siempre estaba matándose de la risa sentada sobre la cama en frente de un joven de piel blanca y sombrero de vaquero que también se estaba riendo, en la esquina de la habitación había un televisor encendido.

- **No puedo creer que intentara matarte** - dijo la joven de cabello rosa sosteniéndose la panza - **es decir ¿en serio hice eso?**

- **¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe mi sombrero de vuelta?** - Light se quito el sombrero y le mostró un agujero hecho por una puñalada - **diablos** - su rostro cambio por uno triste y se llevo el sombrero al pecho bajando la mirada deprimido - **una parte de mi murió en ese momento** - Pinkie Pie lo miro un tanto apenada.

- **Oh... lo siento.**

- **¡ESTOY BROMEANDO!** - volvió a sonreír y los dos estallaron en carcajadas mientras el hombre los miraba con la boca abierta sin saber que pensar.

- **¿Quien se supone que eres tu?** - dijo Hard levantando el arma de nuevo.

- **Hard tranquilo** - a su lado apareció Blaze junto con las portadoras y Night Song - **él es Luz entre la Oscuridad, es uno de nosotros, Reloj lo envió para que vigilara la casa.**

- **¿Luz entre la Oscuridad?**

- **Pueden simplemente llamarme Light** - dijo el joven poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta y caminando hasta quedar en frente de sus compañeros observándolos de forma pensativa con los brazos cruzados - **mmm... ustedes deben de ser Resplandor Crepuscular y Voz del Fuego ¿no?**

- **Así es, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Blaze y el grandote es Hard Knocker.**

- **Un gusto conocerlos... ¡AH!** - vio de cerca el rostro del hombre e inmediatamente le llego el recuerdo de la hoja que había encontrado en la calle en la que se buscaba a un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro - **viejo...** - dijo con nerviosismo - **¿por casualidad te has metido en algún lio últimamente?**

- **Aparte de hacer explotar el piso de un manicomio y secuestrar a tres jovencitas** - respondio Hard con voz seria mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente - **no... no me e metido en ningún lio.**

- **Te recomiendo que hagas memoria porque esta mañana encontré un cartel con tu rostro dibujado y parece que ofrecen una recompensa por tu cabeza.**

- **¿Que?**

- **¡CHICAS!** - grito Pinkie Pie abrazando a sus dos amigas.

- **¿Pinkie?** - Applejack la miro bastante confundida - **¿en serio eres tu?**

- **Claro tontita, ¿quien mas podría ser?** - la tomo de los hombros y se la quedo mirando por unos segundos sin poder creerlo, luego estallo en lagrimas y le devolvió el abrazo.

- **PINKIE! HAS VUELTO!**

- **¿Me fui?** - dijo la pelirosada confundida mientras era ahorcada por el abrazo de su amiga campirana, a su lado Rarity miraba la tierna escena con los ojos vidriosos para luego ser arrastrada al abrazo grupal.

- **No lo entiendo** - dijo Night Song igual de confundida que los demás - **hace un día quería quitarse la vida y ahora...** - miro al extraño joven del sombrero - **¿quien eres tu y que le hiciste?**

- **Ya te lo dije** - respondió con una ligera sonrisa - **soy Luz entre la Oscuridad, pero mis amigos me llaman Light, tu debes de ser la enfermera de la que me hablo Grace, que bueno saber que existen personas como tu en este lugar, y simplemente la hice sonreír, es agradable ver a la gente sonreír.**

**- ¿Pero... como?**

- **Chicos ¡MIREN!** - dijo Pinkie Pie señalando la televisión - **estamos en la tele.**

- **No puede ser** - Hard se acerco y observo un noticiero en el que informaban sobre la explosión de uno de los pisos manicomio que ahora estaba siendo reconstruido y del secuestro de tres internadas, pasaron las fotos de las tres portadoras y luego los retratos de los dos extranjeros - **ahora la policía nos busca y cualquiera puede delatarnos, estamos perdidos.**

- **¿Ustedes creen que alguien nos haya reconocido allá afuera?** - dijo Blaze con gran nerviosismo.

- **Espero que no, y si fue así tenemos que movernos ya mismo** - observo a las tres chicas y luego suspiro cambiando su expresión por una de preocupación - **preparen sus cosas, vamos a reunirlas con el resto de sus amigas.**

- **¡HARD!**

- **No tenemos opción Blaze y tampoco tenemos tiempo, reza porque el resto del equipo haya tenido éxito en la recuperación de esas dos.**

- **¿Nuestras amigas están con ustedes?** - dijo Applejack - **¿están bien?**

- **Ya lo veremos, ahora junten rápido todo lo que tengan que llevar consigo y vamonos de aquí** - se dirigió a la enfermera con seriedad - **vamos a necesitar tu ayuda de nuevo.**

- **No hay problema, puedo llevarlos.**

Night Song volvió a su armario y saco un par de prendas mas para Pinkie Pie, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban todos dentro del auto con Blaze al volante.

* * *

Eran exactamente las 2 de la tarde, en la casa de los extranjeros Grace y Swift despertaban de su trance respirando agitadamente, se separaron del circulo que habían dibujado en medio de las dos camas y trataron de recuperar el aire.

- **¿Tuvieron éxito?** - dijo Reloj entrando por la puerta de la habitación y observando seriamente a sus dos compañeros y las camas en las que descansaban Twilight y Fluttershy.

- **TW... TWILIGHT!** - dijo Swift aun con dificultades para respirar - **¿donde estamos?** - se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, apenas podía ponerse de pie y observo las camas que estaban en medio del circulo - **vamos** - tosió un poco de sangre - **despierten.**

- **Tiene... que haber... funcionado** - dijo Grace aun en el piso recostándose de espaldas sobre la pared, se llevo una mano a la boca y tosió sangre, observo su mano manchada pero el cansancio era demasiado como para procesar alguna emoción -** esta ves... si me exedí** - dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

- **Aun no despiertan** - Reloj estaba cruzado de brazos viendo como Swift peleaba por caminar hasta quedar en frente de la cama de Twilight, sus pasos eran terriblemente forzosos como su cargara con una tonelada sobre su espalda y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- **Vamos...** - volvió a toser un poco de sangre mientras daba otro paso -** despierten** - finalmente puso ambas manos al filo de la cama de Twilight y la miro mientras el sudor empezaba a bajar por su frente al igual que la sangre y una chispa de esperanza se prendía en sus ojos - **por favor...**

- **Bueno... parece que no lo lograron** - dijo el joven de piel gris indiferente sentándose sobre una silla frente a la computadora y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- **Mierda...** - Swift cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños sosteniendo el filo de la cama reemplazando la esperanza que había en él por decepción, pero una voz apenas audible como un susurro débil lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

- **¿Donde estoy?** - Twilight lo estaba mirando fijamente con los ojos entreabiertos mientras el joven soltaba el filo de la cama y perdía el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas.

- **Bienvenida** - dijo con una sonrisa antes de perder el conocimiento con medio cuerpo sobre la cama de la joven que se sentó y se hizo a un lado confundida.

Twilight se tallo los ojos confundida y vio todo a su alrededor, la habitación era de color crema con una sola ventana lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara una persona, en una esquina habían un grupo de maquinas y equipo médico al lado de una computadora y frente a esta un joven de piel gris y cabello negro la observaba sin demostrar gran interés.

- **Bienvenida de nuevo a la realidad Twilight Sparkle** - dijo Reloj parándose y caminando hasta quedar a unos metros de la cama de Fluttershy quien empezaba a parpadear débilmente -** tu amiga esta despertando, creo que mejor las dejo solas para que se reencuentren y lloren todo lo que quieran** - Twilight volvió a tallarse los ojos mientras trataba de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo el joven gris -** ignoren a esos dos** - dijo refiriéndose a Swift y Grace que permanecían inconscientes - **volveré en unos minutos para ponerlas al tanto de la situación, ahora tengo que hacer otras cosas** - salio dejando la puerta abierta mientras Fluttershy se sentaba de golpe sobre su cama exaltada.

-** ¡VUELVE!** - dijo Fluttershy sudando y respirando agitadamente mientras empezaba a mirar a todas partes registrando cada centímetro de la habitación hasta ver a su amiga sentada sobre la cama en frente suyo - **¿Twilight?**

- **¿Fluttershy?** - ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, los ojos de Fluttershy se humedecieron y rápidamente se levanto de la cama para abrazar a su amiga reencontrándose por primera ves luego de tres largos meses de separación y angustia.

Twilight estaba en shock, mientras Fluttershy la abrazaba no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que estuvo a punto de ser atacada por tres vándalos salvajes hace mas de tres meses, todos esos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la fiesta loca en la disco de la cual ninguna de ellas recordaba nada, haber despertado seriamente lastimada en un terreno baldío donde la gente vivía en condiciones de extrema pobreza, haber sido atacada por esos tres salvajes para luego ser rescatada por un misterioso hombre enmascarado que se hacía llamar Mislead Appear, y finalmente cuando el auto del oficial Pierce Cross apareció junto con Rainbow y Fluttershy y la primera en recibirla fue Fluttershy, la recibió de la misma manera que lo hacía ahora, con un fuerte abrazo del cual no podía escapar ni quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba, la sensación de seguridad que le transmitía ese momento le hizo vivir de nuevo todo lo que significo esa noche para ella y por supuesto para todas las demás.

- **Volviste** - le dijo la joven de piel amarillo pálido soltándola y mirándola fijamente con los ojos húmedos y rojos.

- **Fluttershy... no puedo creerlo, en serio eres tu** - ambas volvieron a abrazarse estallando en lagrimas tanto de dolor como de alivio, ambas la habían pasado terrible durante esos tres meses pero una ves juntas sentían como la armonía regresaba a sus vidas destruyendo todo el sufrimiento pasado... por ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la prisión estatal un grupo de reclusos estaba jugando una partida de basquetbol mientras el resto apostaba, en medio de todo el alboroto un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos observando a un hombre mayor que estaba siendo amenazado por otro prisionero con un cuchillo, ambos estaban en una esquina alejados de la multitud por lo que era muy poco probable que alguien los viera, a excepción de Pierce Cross que se acerco lentamente al par.

- **Escúchame anciano** - dijo el prisionero con el cuchillo arrinconando al hombre mayor contra la pared y acercando el arma blanca a su cuello, a pesar de la amenaza su victima no parecía estar asustada en lo mas mínimo - **esa porquería que me vendiste es basura, tu sabes muy bien lo que te pedí.**

- **Primero que nada mantén tu distancia** - respondió el hombre mayor con amargura y sin temor - **segundo, ya te dije que no vendo drogas duras, te lo repetí como tres veces antes de que aceptaras comprar mi mercancía, así que ten algo de respeto por tus mayores y no vuelvas a pedirme nada.**

- **Estas muerto** - estuvo a punto de clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello pero una mano de color crema lo detuvo y lo ultimo que pudo ver después de eso fue un puño directo a su rostro dejándolo inconsciente y soltando al anciano que levanto la mirada para ver quien lo había defendido.

- **Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí** - dijo escupiendo al suelo - **Pierce Cross, ex oficial ¿no?**

-** Parece que todo el mundo me conoce por aquí** - respondió el ex policía con su típica sonrisa infantil.

- **Mas que conocerte, quieren tu cabeza muchacho** - ambos se alejaron dejando al prisionero inconsciente tirado en la esquina - **aun así te veo muy despreocupado, ¿que diablos haces paseándote por esta cancha sin guardias cerca?**

- **En realidad quiero estar lo mas alejado posible de los oficiales, ellos son mas peligrosos que los reclusos que buscan mi muerte por haberlos metido aquí** - se quedaron en frente de la cancha de baloncesto mirando como un jugador se lanzaba encima de otro con violencia, cosa que a los pocos segundos termino en una pelea mientras el resto de los prisioneros no hacía otra cosa que aplaudir y aumentar las apuestas - **¿tu eres el hombre al que se le puede pedir cualquier cosa no?**

- **Con el tiempo uno encuentra la forma de arreglárselas para sobrevivir en este lugar** - saco un cigarro y lo encendió - **yo encontré la mía y esa es con el contrabando, no me preguntes como lo hago solo dime que es lo que quieres.**

- **No quiero ningún objeto de afuera en particular, quiero información, tengo entendido que tu conoces a casi todos los prisioneros de este lugar.**

- **Ja!... me conozco a los prisioneros, a los oficiales y a las putas de los oficiales, ¿que quieres saber?**

- **Como sabrás los guardias me quieren muerto mas que los mismos prisioneros, me estuvieron encerrando con tipos que yo mismo arreste pero no obtuvieron ningún resultado.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Ahora estoy en mi celda con un gigante llamado Counter Clash.**

-** ¿Counter Clash?** - apago el cigarro y lo tiro al piso aplastandolo - **estas muerto chico.**

**- ¿Que pasa con él?**

- **Counter Clash, recuerdo perfectamente el día que llegó aquí, hace un poco mas de tres años, acusado de cubrir a un grupo terrorista y luego por el asesinato de un oficial, el tipo te puede matar presionándote con un solo dedo.**

**- ¿Mato a un oficial?**

**- Mata a todos sus compañeros de celda, duran un tiempo hasta que se cansa de ellos y los asesina, ninguno ha sobrevivido mas de un mes.**

**- ¿No lo han condenado hasta ahora?**

**- Lo mantienen encerrado en solitario hasta que llega algún idiota que le hace caras a los guardias, alguien como tu.**

**- No me digas** - Pierce rodó los ojos.

- **Entonces lo meten con él y apuestan dinero para ver cuanto dura el pobre infeliz.**

**- Suena peligroso** - volvió a sonreír provocando que el anciano lo mirara con extrañeza.

- **Mira chico, a tu edad yo era igual de confiado y optimista, pero créeme, la vida y el tiempo te quitan esa ilusión y la sonrisa, muy pronto te darás cuenta de eso** - le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda - **si quieres alguna revista porno para relajarte en lo que te queda de vida puedo conseguirte algunas, aprovéchalo ya que no tienes mucho tiempo** - se alejo dejando al ex oficial solo.

- **Pobre hombre** - lo miro alejarse con algo de nostalgia - **nadie ni nada puede decirte cuando debes dejar de sonreír.**

* * *

El grupo de Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban atorados en medio del trafico camino a la casa del resto de los extranjeros, Blaze no pudo evitar suspirar por la situación mientras Hard hablaba por teléfono con su frío compañero.

- **Repiteme lo que paso con la Risa** - dijo Reloj desde su habitación sosteniendo el celular con su hombro mientras colgaba unas fotografías en la pared que estaba llena de ellas formando una especie de cadena.

- **Yo tampoco lo tengo claro** - respondió Hard en el auto sentado al lado de Blaze junto a la ventana - **cuando llegamos ella y Light se estaban matando de la risa, eso es todo.**

- **Esas cosas suelen pasar con ese tipo** - se alejo un poco de la pared para observarla con mas detalle mientras tomaba el teléfono con su mano - **¿en cuanto tiempo estarán por aquí?**

- **Con este trafico llegaremos en un par de horas.**

- **Solo asegúrense de que la policía no los atrape, avísenme 10 minutos antes para preparar a las portadoras lloronas** - colgó el teléfono y se quedo analizando el mapa de fotografías que tenía en la pared de su cuarto - **"creo saber quien es Mislead Appear, pero aun tengo que hacer una ultima visita para sacarme las dudas, desgraciadamente tengo que esperar hasta mañana"** - pensó para si mismo mientras abandonaba la habitación y regresaba al cuarto de enfermería.

Twilight y Fluttershy finalmente se repusieron del emotivo encuentro y vieron al joven dormido con medio cuerpo sobre la cama de Twilight y a la joven de piel rojo pálido y cabello rubio ondulado también inconsciente recostada sobre la pared.

- **O NO!** - dijo Fluttershy corriendo hasta quedar en frente de Grace y ayudándola a sentarse - **los ángeles, están heridos.**

- **¿Ángeles?** - Twilight miro el rostro inconsciente de Swift y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga que agitaba delicadamente el cuerpo de Grace tratando de hacerla reaccionar - **¿quienes son ellos? ¿donde estamos?**

- **Ellos son ángeles, son los que me ayudaron a encontrarte, ellos nos salvaron** - Grace empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio a las dos portadoras de la armonía en frente suyo.

- **¿Twilight?... ¿Fluttershy?** - dijo con voz débil mientras se sentaba por su cuenta - **un placer conocerlas de nuevo** - trato de ponerse de pie pero casi se cae a lo que Twilight la sostuvo justo a tiempo - **gracias.**

-** Gracias a ustedes, ¿estas bien?**

- **Solo algo cansada** - sonrió y observo a un joven de piel gris entrar a la habitación.

- **Felicidades** - dijo Reloj quien entro sosteniendo dos carpetas con documentos - **su misión fue todo un éxito** - se paro en frente de Swift y puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras que con la otra sostenía un reloj de bolsillo y apretaba un botón, su mano brillo por un segundo y el joven de cabello castaño despertó y se puso de pie sosteniendo su cabeza para sorpresa de las dos portadoras.

- **¿Acaba de usar magia?** - dijo Twilight confundida.

- **Diablos...** - Swift se tallo un ojo para ver mejor, al ver a Twilight y Fluttershy al lado de Grace no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas sanas y salvas finalmente - **vaya, veo que ya se conocieron.**

- **Cierto** - dijo Grace recuperándose con su mecanismo de la armonía y parándose al lado de su compañero - **olvide presentaros, yo soy Grace Hicks y él es Swift** - miro atrás al joven de piel gris quien los observaba con la misma indiferencia de siempre - **y él es Cybrian Spear pero si quieren le pueden decir Re...**

- **No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones** - la interrumpió y camino hasta la computadora dejando las carpetas sobre el teclado y revisando su contenido.

- **¿Ustedes nos salvaron?** - dijo Twilight observando a cada uno de los extranjeros - **pero... ¿por que?**

- **Es nuestro trabajo** - respondió Swift - **mantener el orden natural de las cosas, velar por la seguridad y la armonía, reparar lo que esta quebrado.**

- **¿Que?**

- **Desgraciadamente no podemos decirte mas al respecto** - continuo Grace - **solo digamos que somos un grupo de extranjeros que están aquí para protegerlas.**

- **Un momento, ese chico acaba de usar magia, ¿como es posible eso en este mundo?**

- **Es un artefacto exclusivo de nuestra orden, nos permite canalizar energía y hacer magia usando nuestros conocimientos sobre esta en cualquier mundo incluso en aquellos que no existe la magia como este ya que funciona con un tipo de tecnología muy especial.**

- **Eso quiere decir** - Twilight abrió los ojos como platos aun mas sorprendida y confundida - **espera un momento, dijiste otro mundo... ¿acaso vienen del otro lado del espejo? pero no es posible... yo misma lo destruí.**

- **Es cierto que no somos de este mundo** - dijo Swift - **pero tampoco venimos de ningún espejo ni nada parecido, simplemente no somos de aquí ni de ningún otro lugar conocido por ustedes, déjalo así ya que la verdad es un tema bastante complicado.**

**- No lo comprendo... ¿acaso hay otros universos aparte de Equestria y este?**

**- Digamos que es eso, ahora les recomiendo sentarse** - Grace las tomo de la mano llevándolas hasta una de las camillas donde se sentaron - **tenemos que contarles algunas cosas que han pasado en estos tres meses, empezando por sus amigas.**

- **¿ELLAS ESTÁN BIEN? ¿ESTÁN AQUÍ?** - Fluttershy empezó a mirar a todas partes.

- **Cálmense por favor, ellas están bien, pero por el momento están en otra ubicación, no se preocupen muy pronto podrán verlas de nuevo.**

- **Grace** - Swift la miro con una mezcla de depresión y preocupación -** se cuidadosa por favor, piensa bien lo que vas a decir.**

- **De acuerdo** - la joven de cabello ondulado jalo una silla y se sentó en frente de ellas lanzando un profundo suspiro - **hemos podido localizar a tres de sus amigas, pero no tenemos ningún pista de Rainbow Dash.**

- **¿Rainbow?... ella fue secuestrada junto conmigo, seguro que esta en esa maldita mansión.**

- **Negativo, ella no esta ahí, jamas llegó, la camioneta que la transportaba fue abordada en medio del camino y se la llevaron a una ubicación desconocida.**

- **¿Quienes?**

- **Parece que los mismos terroristas que trabajaban para la gente que te capturo fueron traicionados y uno de ellos se encargo de sacarla y cambiarla de transporte, no tenemos idea de a donde pueden haberla llevado** - Twilight bajo la cabeza deprimida - **pero no se preocupen, haremos hasta lo imposible por localizarla, es nuestro deber.**

- **¿Donde esta Sunset Shimmer?**

- **¿Sunset Shimmer?... ¿Quien es Sunset Shimmer?**

- **Es mi amiga también, le prometí que la cuidaríamos, ¿donde esta ella?** - Grace miro a Swift quien se veía igual de confundido al escuchar ese nombre y luego observo a Reloj que seguía ojeando los documentos pero levanto la mirada al escuchar ese nombre.

- **Sunset Shimmer también es su amiga** - dijo el joven de piel gris bajando los papeles - **me olvide comentarles acerca de ella.**

- **Claro que lo es, si van a ayudarnos también tienen que rescatarla a ella.**

-** Me temo que eso será imposible** - volvió a levantar los documentos y a leerlos - **ella no es un elemento de la armonía, no es importante y no tenemos ordenes de rescatarla.**

- **Reloj** - Swift lo miro con ira mientras que Twilight se levantaba y caminaba hasta quedar en frente del joven.

- **Tal ves no sea importante para ustedes, pero todas le prometimos que la cuidaríamos mientras este en este lugar y no la vamos a dejar sola.**

- **Eso no me interesa** - respondió con frialdad sin mirarla a los ojos concentrado en su lectura - **tendrían que medir bien sus promesas antes de hacerlas, no siempre se puede cumplir con todo lo que uno promete de todas formas.**

**- Reloj...** - ahora Swift era quien se ponía en frente suyo - **mas te vale que te controles.**

- **Yo solo doy respuestas concretas a sus interrogantes, si eso es muy fuerte para ustedes mejor no hagan mas preguntas.**

- **¡Se acabo!** - Twilight se puso furiosa ante la respuesta y la indiferencia del joven que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla a los ojos - **que nos hayas rescatado no te da derecho a tratarnos de esa manera, si ustedes no nos van a ayudar a rescatar a Sunset Shimmer yo misma me encargare, vamonos Fluttershy** - estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto pero Swift se puso en medio.

- **Espera por favor, lamento la conducta de mi compañero él es así con todo el mundo, pero también tiene razón en algo, nosotros nos movemos por un patrón de objetivos muy delicado, si nos desviamos eso podría perjudicar a todo el equipo.**

**- No me importan sus excusas, gracias por habernos rescatado pero a partir de ahora podemos seguir solas.**

**- ¿Eso crees?** - Reloj finalmente dejo las carpetas sobre la mesa y camino hasta quedar en medio de todos dignándose a mirarla a los ojos - **¿y a donde piensan ir?**

- **Fluttershy tiene familia al otro lado de la ciudad, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow también la tienen fuera de la ciudad, ellos deben de estar preocupados por su desaparición así que allá vamos.**

- **Dos cosas, la ciudad esta cerrada, para salir de aquí se necesita pasar un control de seguridad muy estricto sin mencionar el hecho de que ustedes están siendo buscadas por el gobernador y segundo... los padres de tu amiga y del resto de las demás, están todos muertos.**

- **¿Que?** - Fluttershy se quedo helada al escuchar eso, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar en frente del joven con los ojos vidriosos - **¿que paso con mis padres? Ellos no sabían nada de esto.**

- **Esa es la verdad, empezaron a buscarlas y el gobierno los encontró a ellos primero, tus padres, los de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash están muertos al igual que los del resto de sus amigas que fueron ejecutados en frente suyo.**

-** No es cierto** - Fluttershy empezó a retroceder dejando caer las primeras lagrimas - **¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!**

- **CYBRIAN... PARA DE UNA VEZ** - grito Grace igual de furiosa que Swift quien parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a abalanzar encima de su frío compañero.

- **Ustedes mienten... uhmmm** - Twilight se llevo una mano a la boca y corrió a una esquina donde empezó a vomitar.

-** Twilight** - Swift corrió y la ayudo a levantarse, la joven se llevo una mano a la cabeza mareada y luego acaricio su vientre.

- **¿Que me pasa?** - dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la panza y observaba que estaba ligeramente mas inchada - **no me siento bien... esto es raro.**

- **Eso es porque estas embarazada** - ese fue el tiro de gracia de Cybrian Spear, los ojos de Twilight se abrieron como platos y todos los demás se quedaron fríos al escuchar eso - **y tu amiga también lo esta, es lo que dicen sus informes médicos** - un silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación hasta que Swift se levanto de forma tenebrosa dejando a Twilight en estado de shock y se volteo a ver a su compañero con la mirada encendida en furia.

- **¿No te pudiste aguantar no?** - apretó los puños pero Reloj seguía parado como si ignorara todo lo que estaba pasando.

- **No empieces ahora, todo esto es agotador y ya estoy cansado.**

- **¿Estas cansado?... ¡JODETE!** - corrió con el puño levantado listo para golpearlo.

_**SLAP!**_

Swift no llego ni a mitad del camino antes de que el sonido de una bofetada resonara por toda la habitación, se detuvo aun con el puño en el aire viendo como su compañera de cabello rubio ondulado estaba parada en frente de Reloj quien tenía una mejilla roja pero la expresión de su rostro no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

- **Eres el colmo de la crueldad Corazón Mecánico** - dijo Grace furiosa - **cuando le hiciste frente a Mind el día que despertó y me ataco por un momento pensé que tenías alguna oportunidad de cambiar** - el joven la observaba con la misma mirada muerta sin moverse de su sitio - **pero la verdad es que eres un monstruo sin corazón, no solo eres frío también eres cruel, nunca entenderé porque nuestro maestro y Light te tienen tanta confianza, tal ves aun no han visto lo que realmente eres, no solo no te importa la vida de nadie, tampoco te importan las portadoras ni la misión... ¡NO TE IMPORTA NADA!**

- **¿Ya terminaste?** - a pesar de las dolorosas palabras que salían de la boca de su compañera el joven seguía en la misma postura indiferente. Grace se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio y luego se alejo hasta quedar al lado de la puerta.

- **No vale la pena, solo sal de aquí y deja que nos encarguemos de explicarle la situación a las portadores como se debe hacer.**

Reloj salio en silencio pasando al lado de Swift quien aun apretaba los puños conteniendo las ganas de molerlo a golpes por su atrevimiento y crueldad, cerro la puerta detrás suyo dejando a dos extranjeros con las portadoras que aun se mantenían en shock por lo que habían escuchado. Grace se llevo una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio mientras Swift observaba a la joven de piel morada arrodillada en el piso con las manos sobre su vientre y la mirada perdida como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

Mientras tanto el joven de corazón mecánico se encerró en su habitación mirando el mapa de fotografías que tenía pegado en la pared y otro grupo que estaba desparramado al azar en su escritorio, empezó a ordenarlas y a meterlas en un portafolio pero una se le cayo y al levantarla se quedo observándola por unos segundos.

- **Es verdad... no me importa nada ni nadie** - dijo para si mismo levantando la fotografía en la que se podía ver a una unicornio blanca de crin color azul marino con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa capaz de transmitir confianza y seguridad - **y jamas me va a importar por lo tanto corresponde que yo tampoco le importe a nadie** - dejo la foto sobre el escritorio sin quitarle la mirada de encima - **¿como llegué a ser importante para ti?... ¿por que prometí algo que sabía perfectamente que no podría cumplir?** - se llevó una mano a la frente - **maldición, estoy tan cansado de todo esto** - se sentó sobre la cama pero al levantar la mirada no pudo ignorar el enorme mapa de fotografías que había hecho en la pared de su cuarto, aparentemente algo llamo su atención ya que se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente de una foto en particular, era la de Sunset Shimmer, empezó a seguir todas las conexiones que había formado relacionándola con otros individuos hasta llegar a la foto del hombre enmascarado, Mislead Appear, luego corrió a su escritorio y empezó a revisar un grupo de papeles escritos de una forma que solo él parecía entender uniendo todas las pistas que podía, finalmente se llevo una mano a la barbilla y volvió a observar la foto de la joven del cabello color fuego.

- **Me van a matar por esto, pero no puedo esperar a que Octava del Alma regrese a la ciudad** - saco su celular y marco un numero rápidamente - **Voz del Fuego... ¿que tan lejos están? - **el sonido de un par de disparos fue lo único que pudo escuchar a través del teléfono, fue tan fuerte que tuvo que alejarlo de su oído por un momento y luego volvió a preguntar pero no hubo respuesta - **Voz del Fuego... ¿estas ahí?** - se oyó un grito y la llamada se corto, observo el celular por unos segundos y luego lo guardo con muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza.

* * *

Eran exactamente las 6 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a esconderse tiñendo el cielo de color sangre, en la prisión de máxima seguridad en medio del desierto el general Huge Spector observaba con una siniestra sonrisa a todos los estudiantes de la vieja escuela e Canterlot que fueron encerrados a la fuerza por ordenes del gobierno, ahora estaban todos en una fila horizontal mirando de frente y rodeados por un grupo de militares en un campo de tierra extenso dentro de gigantesco complejo, todos se veían terriblemente asustados, algunos temblaban y otros solo se limitaban a sollozar en silencio, quien sabe a que tipo de torturas estuvieron expuestos al tener que compartir sus celdas con criminales peligrosos.

- **Excelente** - dijo el general cruzado de brazos mientras una camioneta del ejercito se estacionaba a su lado y de ella bajaba Flash Sentry vistiendo un uniforme militar sin casco, dos soldados lo escoltaron hasta quedar al lado de Huge Spector quien hizo un gesto y uno de ellos le entrego su rifle cargado, lo tomo con la mirada fría e inexpresiva y por un segundo sus ojos volvieron a soltar un pequeño brillo verde apenas visible - **ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer niño, este será tu primera prueba, demuestra que tienes agallas.**

Flash dio unos pasos al frente y los soldados arrastraron a uno de los estudiantes hasta quedar en frente suyo, era un joven de piel azul claro al igual que su cabello pero de un tono mucho mas oscuro, en lo mas profundo de su mente Flash pudo reconocerlo, pertenecía al grupo ecológico de su escuela, no se hablaban mucho pero aun así era su compañero de clases y habían compartido trabajos grupales.

_**BANG!**_

Desgraciadamente solo podía recordar, nada mas, ya no tenía control de su cuerpo ni de sus acciones, apunto a su cabeza y jalo del gatillo sin dudarlo mientras el cuerpo caía inerte al piso con un hueco en la frente.

- **Muy bien** - el general de piel anaranjado aplaudió satisfecho - **que pase el siguiente.**

Ahora arrastraron a un muchacho de piel lila y cabello negro, tenía un par de lentes cuadrados pero al levantar la mirada observo que uno de ellos estaba roto, apenas lo pudo reconocer ya que el miedo había desfigurado su rostro pero aun así lo recordaba, era un joven intelectual que por un buen tiempo lo ayudo con su banda en lo que era el tema de mantenimiento de los equipos y otras cosas que ninguno de ellos sabía como manejar, un buen amigo en su momento.

_**BANG!**_

Volvió a jalar del gatillo matándolo en el acto pero esta ves algo diferente había ocurrido, su rostro ya no era frío e inexpresivo, estaba apretando los dientes y sus ojos reflejaban algo de frustración cosa que llamo la atención de Huge Spector pero al final no le dio importancia.

- **¿Que diablos esperan? EL SIGUIENTE!**

Y así pasaron uno por uno, cada estudiante al que arrastraban terminaba con un tiro en la cabeza, Flash vio muchos rostros conocidos, algunos mas cercanos que otros y a pesar de que no podía evitar disparar su rostro cada ves se tornaba mas desesperante hasta el punto que era imposible ignorarlo. Faltaban pocos ya, el próximo blanco era un joven corpulento de piel crema y cabello color turquesa, levanto la mirada y por primera ves en toda la masacre el brazo de Flash empezó a temblar.

- **Ba... Bass... Tr... Trohb** - dijo con un terrible tartamudeo mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de su rostro al reconocer a su viejo compañero de la banda que ahora lo observaba con la misma confusión que él.

- **¿Flash?... amigo... ¿que estas haciendo?** - las lagrimas caían cada ves mas rápido mientras el general se acercaba furioso y le gritaba al oído.

- **¡ERES UN MARICA! DEMUESTRA QUE TIENES AGALLAS Y MATA A ESE MALDITO!** - el brazo de Flash no paraba de temblar.

- **Bass...**

_**BANG!**_

- **¡INÚTIL!** - jalo del gatillo pero en el ultimo momento corrió el arma dándole al suelo cosa que hizo enfurecer al general - **SI QUIERES VIVIR DEMUESTRA QUE SIRVES PARA ALGO! NO TE ATREVAS A DECEPCIONARME!**

- **BASS!**

- **FLASH!**

_**BANG!**_

Finalmente a pesar de su resistencia el disparo dio directo en la cabeza del joven de cabello color turquesa, su cuerpo cayo al igual que los demás pero su mirada no reflejaba temor sino impresión al ser sido asesinado por quien fue su mejor amigo, los soldados lo levantaron y lo apilaron junto con el resto de los cadáveres. Flash Sentry dejo de temblar pero las lagrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

- **¡El que sigue!** - grito Huge Spector aun molesto por la resistencia del joven de cabello azul.

Los estudiantes continuaron pasando y las balas seguían su curso, cada ves la montaña de cadáveres se hacía mas grande y el corazón del joven mas frío pero en el momento que vio por ultima ves a su amigo una parte de su conciencia despertó llevándolo a recordar aquellos días en los que todo parecía normal y como fue que de un momento a otro se convirtió en un infierno.

- **"Aun lo recuerdo"** - pensaba Flash Sentry en su interior mientras que por fuera continuaba apretando el gatillo sin piedad - **"todo era perfecto, mis amigos y yo estábamos muy entusiasmados con nuestra banda, hubo muchos cambios pero al final Bass Trhob y Hudson Blues siempre estaban a mi lado, finalmente apareció alguien que nos enseñara todo aquello que significaba formar parte de un grupo musical y llegar lejos, nos estuvo enseñando y nos dijo que necesitamos un miembro mas, entonces metió a Rev Drums, tenía mucho talento pero solo duro un par de meses antes de renunciar a causa de su orgullo, aun así estábamos nosotros tres y las cosas iban de maravilla, el concurso de talentos estaba cerca y a diferencia de los demás un grupo de cazadores de talentos estarían ahí buscando algo novedoso, era la oportunidad perfecta... pero nunca ocurrió, la escuela cerró, perdimos la oportunidad y a partir de ese momento todo se fue al diablo, Rev Drums resulto ser un maldito y abuso de Twilight en una fiesta, las cosas cada ves se ponían peor y todo culmino con la llegada de los militares, no pude hacer nada para defender a Twilight ni a sus amigas, lo ultimo que recuerdo de ellas es que fueron secuestradas por esos malditos y ahora... ahora estoy aquí, no se como llegué a esto ni porque es que no puedo controlarlo, lo único que se es que me duele, me duele hacer esto y trato de resistirme pero todo parece inútil, en serio lo siento... lo siento tanto"** - una ultima lagrima cayo por su rostro y nuevamente recupero la misma mirada inexpresiva con el ligero brillo verde en sus ojos.

- **Muy bien niño** - dijo Huge Spector aplaudiendo - **así me gusta, ya solo queda una, termina con esto para empezar con el entrenamiento real.**

Los soldados empujaron a la ultima sobreviviente, era una joven de piel gris y cabello rubio, estaba sollozando en voz baja hasta que levantó la mirada encontrándose frente a frente con el arma de Flash quien la observo directamente a los ojos notando que estos eran viscos y estaban rojos por el llanto, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos incluso Huge pensó que no le iba a disparar cosa que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño de nuevo, el silencio se hizo demasiado largo hasta que el general perdió la paciencia.

- **Es una orden... ¡HASLO!**

_**BANG!**_

**(...)**

Fuera del gigantesco complejo militar, a muchos metros de distancia en medio del desierto un hombre de piel azul claro vestido con un saco marrón escuchaba el sonido del ultimo disparo con gran nostalgia en su rostro, bajo la mirada y se puso un sombrero de ala corta negro mientras apretaba con fuerza un colgante con la forma de un ojo dorado que estaba en su cuello, se dio la media vuelta y camino unos cuantos pasos por el enorme campo de arena hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Pareces deprimido** - el extraño del sombrero negro se giro para ver quien le había hablado y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre un poco mayor que él de piel blanca y cabello dorado que vestía un saco parecido al suyo pero de color crema - **eso es raro en los que tienen el cargo de Observadores** - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Veo que eres un extranjero como yo** - contesto ajustándose el sombrero y devolviendole la sonrisa - **¿que cargo tienes?**

- **¿Que?... ¿Acaso no me reconoces?** - el observador de piel azul entrecerró los ojos y se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

- **Lo siento, no creo que nos hayamos cruzado en alguna misión anteriormente.**

- **Has un poco de memoria, nos conocimos hace casi dos años en un mundo Equestre** - lo observo mas de cerca y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

**- ¡Eres el aprendiz de Cuentista!**

- **El mismo.**

- **Pero... ¿que haces en este lugar?**

- **Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver aquí, este mundo es de mucho interés para la orden aunque no lo creas** - camino hasta quedar a su lado aun sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos - **aun detecto nostalgia en tu rostro, ¿que es lo que estabas observando hace un rato?**

- **Lo siento, el joven que esta en esa prisión fue un gran amigo mío en el mundo que habite en mi vida pasada.**

- **Olvide que los humanos de este sitio tienen una contraparte poni al otro lado de un misterioso espejo de cristal que si mal no recuerdo fue destruido hace poco.**

- **Así es... ¿y que es lo que la orden considera tan importante en este mundo como para enviar a alguien como tu?**

- **Me temo que eso es confidencial, de hecho ni siquiera yo lo se, mi maestro el Cuentista me pidió que te preguntara como van las cosas** - empezaron a caminar por el desierto.

- **Aun no e solicitado el reporte de mis subordinados, hace un día desperté en Equestria con ordenes de advertir a King Sombra y todavía no he podido contactarme con ellos.**

- **Ya veo, ¿y pudiste advertirle?**

- **Si claro** - gruño sarcásticamente - **como si un unicornio casi omnipotente con complejo de dios escuchara a un simple poni terrestre que viene a decirle que todo su poder se ira en su contra en cualquier momento, ¿en serio pensaron que me creería?... a veces no entiendo las decisiones de los de arriba.**

- **No estamos para juzgar, recuerda la plegaria de los Observadores.**

- **Lo se, lo repito muy seguido últimamente** - volvió a apretar su colgante - **hablando de eso, también siento algo de nostalgia en ti, ¿que es lo que te inquieta de este mundo?** - el hombre de piel blanca lo observo por unos segundos y luego empezó a reír en voz baja.

- **Vaya que eres intuitivo, como te dije tengo asuntos pendientes aquí** - se detuvieron por un segundo y observo el horizonte con seriedad, luego volvió su mirada al otro extranjero y sonrió - **¿te gustaría escuchar un cuento?**

- **Ja! un cuento de un aprendiz de Cuentista... no me lo perdería por nada** - ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo y el hombre de piel blanca saco las manos de los bolsillos de su saco revelando que sus muñecas llevaban un par de brazaletes de espinas.

- **No hay lugar como el hogar** - lanzo un profundo suspiro y se perdieron en el desierto.

* * *

En la casa de los extranjeros Twilight y Fluttershy estaban sentadas en silencio completamente solas en la habitación de enfermería ya que Grace estuvo hablando con ellas poniendolas al tanto de la situación que no era para nada agradable, lo ultimo que les dijo fue que descansaran antes de que llegaran el resto de sus amigas pero a pesar de eso Twilight seguía perdida en sus pensamientos con una mirada fría que incluso empezaba a inquietar a Fluttershy.

-** Twilight** - dijo con su voz exageramente tímida - **¿estas bien?** - no hubo respuesta, al menos por un par de minutos luego fue Twilight quien empezó la conversación.

- **¿Recuerdas la fiesta Fluttershy?**

**- ¿Que?**

**- La fiesta a la que me llevaron luego de que cerrara la escuela.**

- **Si... lo recuerdo** - bajo la mirada apenada ya que esa fue una noche muy dolorosa para todas mas para Twilight.

- **Antes me costaba recordarlo, de hecho no recordaba nada** - apretó las sabanas con fuerza - **pero ahora lo recuerdo, solo escenas borrosas pero mas que suficiente para saber que fue lo que paso realmente esa noche.**

- **¿De que hablas?** - Twilight se levanto y camino por la habitación buscando algo en particular - **¿que estas haciendo? me asustas.**

- **Debe de haber algo por aquí** - abrió un closet de ropa vacío y arranco la fina vara de metal que servía para colgar las perchas - **esto es perfecto** - se volteó y observo a Fluttershy con una frialdad increíble sosteniendo la vara de metal.

- **Twilight... en serio me asustas ¿que piensas hacer con eso?**

- **No puedo tener a este bebe** - camino hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y antes de cerrarla observo a Fluttershy - **tu tampoco deberías.**

- **No me atrevería** - dijo empezando a caer en la desesperación y sosteniendo su vientre - **tal ves fue una experiencia traumatica, pero matarlo sería como matar una parte de mi, Twilight no lo hagas, tu no eres así.**

- **La vida me ha quitado todo lo que tenía en Equestria y también lo esta haciendo aquí, no voy a formar parte de ese sucio juego cuando puedo encargarme de algunas cosas... como esta** - observo la delgada vara de acero - **me niego a aceptar este destino ni pienso permitir que alguien mas tenga que sufrirlo, es lo mejor para todos** - volvió a mirar a su asustada amiga - **no intentes detenerme** - cerro la puerta con fuerza dejando a Fluttershy muy alterada sin saber que hacer ante las oscuras intenciones de su amiga.

.

.

.

******/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	26. Algo a que aferrarme

**26. Algo a que aferrarme.**

Eran exactamente las 6:30 de la tarde en el mundo humano y la situación era exageramente critica para las portadoras de la Honestidad, Generosidad y Risa quienes junto con Night Song y tres extranjeros iban camino a su hogar cuando fueron detenidos por los policías en medio de la autopista ya que estaban siendo buscados por el asalto al hospital psiquiátrico. Por suerte Blaze pudo escapar en el auto junto con las tres portadoras de la armonía siendo perseguido por dos patrullas mientras que Hard Knocker estaba en una situación mucho mas complicada.

- **Hard...** - dijo la enfermera de piel lila y cabello turquesa temblando un poco ya que era sostenida por el extranjero que estaba detrás suyo apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza - **¿seguro que esta es una buena idea?**

- **No tenemos otra** - dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro retrocediendo sin soltar a Night Song mientras un grupo de policías armados le apuntaban desde sus patrullas - **sigue temblando eso les hace pensar que voy en serio.**

- **¡BAJA EL ARMA AHORA MISMO!** - grito un policía con un altavoz mientras Hard ocultaba su rostros detrás del de Night Song.

- **¿Como estas tan seguro que no van a dispararme?**

- **Fácil... tú no estas en su lista negra, ademas esto solo es una coartada para que Blaze se aleje lo suficiente.**

**- ¡SUELTA A LA JOVEN Y BAJA EL ARMA AHORA!** - volvió a gritar el mismo oficial.

- **Fue un placer conocerte Night.**

- **¿Que?** - Hard la hizo a un lado rápidamente y los policías empezaron a disparar a discreción pero todas las balas eran detenidas por un campo de fuerza de color rojo transparente mientras el extranjero sostenía su reloj de bolsillo.

- **Corre con los policías e inventa cualquier cosa... y gracias por tu ayuda** - los policías empezaron a recargar sus armas y Hard aprovecho el momento para desactivar el campo de fuerza y teletransportarse lejos de ese lugar.

- **¿A donde se fue?** - dijo un policía mientras que el resto se acercaba a Night Song y la ayudaban a levantarse.

- **¿Se encuentra bien?**

- **Si** - la joven observo el lugar donde antes estaba Hard y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el oficial llamo su atención.

- **Tenemos que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, venga con nosotros.**

- **Esta bien** - dijo seriamente siendo escoltada por los oficiales sin poder evitar voltear a ver la mancha negra que estaba en el piso y a los oficiales que también la observaban confundidos.

Mientras tanto en la carretera Blaze conducía a toda velocidad esquivando autos en la ruta contraria perseguido por dos patrullas, a su lado estaba Light cargando sus armas y en el asiento trasero Applejack abrazaba con fuerza a sus dos amigas que estaban agachadas para no ser vistas.

- **Tranquilas chicas** - dijo Applejack sonriendoles - **ya e visto manejar a este tipo, confíen en él... AHHH!** - el auto dio un giro violento provocando que las tres se fueron a un lado - **¿PUEDES TENER MAS CUIDADO?**

- **Lo siento pero por si no te diste cuenta ya empezaron a dispararnos** - grito Blaze sin despegar la mirada de la carretera - **necesito encontrar otra ruta... ya se** - saco su celular y empezó a marcar un numero usando una sola mano para sostener el volante.

- **¿Estas llamando mientras conduces? VAS A MATARNOS!... AHHHH!** - gritaron las tres mientras el auto daba otro giro esquivando las balas de los policías.

- **¡GRACE!** - dijo el joven de piel amarillo con el teléfono en el oído - **¿estas ahí?**

- **¿Estas loco?** - dijo el joven del sombrero de vaquero quitandole el teléfono - **dame eso... ¿Grace? Soy Light ¿me oyes?**

-** Te oigo perfectamente** - respondió la joven de cabello ondulado desde su ubicación sentada frente a la computadora con los audífonos puestos - **se lo que me vas a pedir Hard me llamo hace un rato, estoy hackeando el mapa satelital dame unos segundos y podre guiarte.**

- **No tengo ni un segundo Grace, estos tipos no me dan ni un respiro** - respondió Blaze estirando el cuello.

- **¡Lo tengo!** - en la pantalla del computador se proyecto una cámara con vista desde el cielo, al hacer un acercamiento vio el auto de su compañero siendo perseguido por las dos patrullas - **escucha, esto te puede sonar loco pero es lo único que puedes hacer** - Light puso el teléfono en el oído de su compañero.

- **¿Mas loco que conducir mientras dos patrullas me disparan? VAMOS GRACE SUÉLTALO YA!**

- **Hay un puente a 300 metros a tu derecha, si vas por ahí pasaras al lado de un río.**

**- ¿Acaso piensas que salte?**

**- Escucha lo que te digo antes de opinar, terminando el puente hay una pequeña entrada de tierra por la orilla del río, lo suficientemente angosta como para un auto, luego sigue mis pasos y te diré como sacártelos de encima.**

**- ¿Esa cosa me lleva a algún lugar?**

- **¡SOLO HASLO!**

- **De acuerdo** - giro a la derecha y efectivamente al terminar el puente había una angosta ruta de tierra que bordeada el acantilado, volvió a girar y las patrullas lo siguieron el fila una detrás de otra - **ya estoy aquí Grace... ¿que hago ahora?**

- **Ahora solo tienes que...**

- **¡AL DIABLO!** - la interrumpió Light - **ahora me encargo yo** - colgó el teléfono y se ajusto en sombrero con una sonrisa mientras levantaba sus dos pistolas de calibre 9 milímetros.

- **¡LIGHT IDIOTA!** - abrió la puerta y subió hasta el techo del auto, uno de los policías le apunto desde la ventana pero antes de que pudiera disparar su arma salio volando y lo mismo paso con el que iba detrás suyo.

-** Nunca fallo** - las armas de Light echaban humo mientras apuntaba a los neumáticos delanteros del patrulla que estaba detrás y los volaba de un tiro, luego apunto a la otra e hizo lo mismo - **¡ESO ES!... espera... O NO!** - las dos patrullas perdieron estabilidad y cayeron al río con los policías dentro - **BLAZE... detén el auto, ya no nos persiguen.**

- **¿Que?**

**- ¿QUE DETENGAS ESTA JODIDA COSA?**

- **Si piensas hacer lo que creo estas completamente loco, esos tipos intentan matarnos.**

- **Olvídalo, voy solo** - se saco el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza a Applejack de forma algo tosca.

- **OYE!** - la joven campirana se quejo por un momento y luego se acomodo el sombrero y vio la cara sonriente del extranjero - **¿que me miras?**

- **Nada, solo que te queda bien el sombrero.**

- **¿Ah?... gracias supongo, yo solía llevar uno también.**

- **Cuídalo hasta que regrese** - se quito el saco marrón quedando solo con su camiseta gris - **es muy importante para mí** - se lanzo al río con el auto aun en movimiento.

- **LIGHT!** - grito Blaze mirando por el espejo retrovisor como su compañero nadaba hasta los autos caídos y sacaba a los oficiales inconscientes llevándolos hasta la orilla - **¿quien rayos es ese tipo?**

- **Es Luz entre la Oscuridad tonto** - dijo Pinkie Pie saltando al asiento delantero con su característica sonrisa - **les dijo su nombre apenas llegaron ¿ya te olvidaste?**

- **No me refería a eso Pinkie** - dijo el joven lanzando un profundo suspiro y bajando la velocidad al mismo tiempo que observaba una salida que conectaba ese camino con otra autopista - **¿se encuentran todas bien?**

- **A excepción de mi peinado... estamos bien** - dijo Rarity provocando que todos empezaran a reírse.

- **Que bueno tenerte de regreso Rarity** - Applejack abrazo a su amiga con un brazo mientras Pinkie Pie sacaba la cabeza por la ventana y observaba a la distancia como Light salía del agua escupiendo un poco y le hacía un gesto con la mano siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **¡Ahí esta!** - grito agitando un brazo en el aire.

- **Pinkie vuelve al auto, si otra patrulla nos llega a pescar estamos muertos, tenemos que adelantarnos él estará bien.**

- **También es bueno tenerte de vuelta Pinkie** - dijo Applejack sonriendole desde el asiento trasero - **espero que Twilight este bien.**

**(...)**

En la casa de los extranjeros, un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño estaba en la armería cargando sus dos pistolas colt peacemaker llevando una katana en su cintura, Grace abrió la puerta y entro bastante agitada.

- **¡Swift!... Hard necesita tu ayuda y rápido.**

- **Voy para allá** - salio de la armería y se paro en medio de la sala sacando su reloj de bolsillo - **dime sus coordenadas, tal ves el mecanismo tenga suficiente energía como para llevarme hasta allá.**

- **Lo tengo** - contesto la joven ya sentada frente a la computadora - **ven a ver esto** - Swift se acerco a la computadora y vio el mapa de la ciudad en el que estaba marcada la ubicación de su compañero.

- **No esta tan lejos, vamos a ver hasta donde me lleva esta cosa** - sostuvo su reloj de bolsillo y puso un dedo sobre el botón - **veo que los demás ya están cerca, asegúrate que las portadoras estén bien, que lastima que me perderé el reencuentro** - apretó el botón y desapareció en un haz de luz.

-** Ten cuidado.**

- **¡ÁNGELES!** - se escucho una voz chillona desde el segundo piso.

- **¿Fluttershy?** - se levanto de su silla y vio a la portadora de la Bondad bajando las escaleras terriblemente perturbada, corrió y abrazo a Grace con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente - **Fluttershy ¿que te pasa?**

- **Es Twilight... tienes que detenerla por favor** - respondió con los ojos bañados en lagrimas y gran desesperación en su mirada.

- **¿Que pasa con Twilight?**

- **Lo va a matar... va a matar a su bebe.**

- **¿QUE?!**

* * *

La noche estaba apunto de caer y un helicóptero negro sobrevolaba un bosque hasta quedar en frente de una imponente mansión, se estaciono y al cabo de unos segundos una mujer de cabello color verde esmeralda bajo muy agitada y camino con un aire de molestia hasta quedar en frente de las rejas donde fue atendida por los guardias.

- **Identifíquese por favor** - dijo un guardia parándose entre ella y la reja.

- **Soy Crysalis gobernante de las tierras del desierto** - contesto de muy mal carácter - **díganle a su ama que tengo que hablar con ella ahora mismo.**

- **Un momento** - saco un comunicador e intercambio unas cuantas palabras con su compañero, al cabo de dos minutos ya estaba abriendo una entrada dejándola pasar.

- **Ya era hora** - dijo Crysalis pasando de largo por los jardines rumbo a la mansión principal - **"mas le vale a ese demonio tener una buena explicación para todo esto"** - pensó para si misma deteniéndose frente a la puerta y tocando el interruptor de timbre, a los pocos segundos se abrió y fue recibida por dos hombres vestidos elegantemente portando una mascara blanca con rayas negras - **llevenme con su ama ahora** - los Mislead Appear no respondieron simplemente empezaron a caminar por la enorme mansión con Crysalis detrás suyo hasta llegar a una puerta de oro con el símbolo de un eclipse solar en el medio - **tengo que hablar a solas con ella, gracias por su atención** - entro sola al extenso salón real y camino por la alfombra roja hasta quedar en frente del trono donde Luna estaba sentada con un vestido azul largo revisando unos papeles y en una mesa a su costado estaba el famoso yelmo oscuro.

- **Te ves muy impaciente Crysalis** - dijo la mujer de piel y cabello azul cerrando su libro - **¿que quieres discutir ahora?**

- **Me entere de tu trato con Duncan, ¿sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?**

**- ¿Acaso crees que no se con el tipo de gente que trabajo?**

- **Ese hombre definitivamente no es de confiar, conozco su historia a la perfección, a traicionado a todos los que se han cruzado en su camino exprimiendo hasta la ultima gota de sangre para su propio beneficio.**

**- Lo se** - dijo con tono aburrido.

- **¿Y aun así estas haciendo tratos con él?**

**- Ha estado trabajando con nosotros desde antes de mi regreso a este mundo, yo no fui quien empezó todo pero sabes que puedo terminarlo cuando quiera.**

- **Entonces te recomiendo cerrarlo ya mismo, la junta es mañana, ¿te das cuenta lo que hace? él esta con el gobernador, conmigo y contigo al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que no sabe nada de nuestro trato, aun así ya estaba planeando la forma de traicionarme si no fuera porque se perfectamente lo que piensa cosa que él se niega a creer... además, no lo entiendo, creí que había engañado a ese sirviente tuyo que se hacía pasar por terrorista.**

- **Todo estaba planeado desde el principio, ese hombre que empezaron a llamar Mislead Appear es un símbolo, un símbolo que siembra temor y confusión tanto en la población como en el gobierno, por tres años fue una plaga que ni el mismo gobernador podía controlar, nosotros implantamos en miedo con su imagen y ahora el gobierno lo hace con sus reglas usando como excusa al mismo hombre enmascarado que presumen muerto pero se lo ocultan a la población para hacer de las suyas, así la gente va cayendo ante el control de la oscuridad victimas de sus propios temores y necesidades emocionales, es así como ganamos terreno.**

- **Interesante... ya veo como funciona, pero de todas formas mañana es el momento en el que se cierran todos los tratos y así como lo conozco lo que ese hombre hará sera estar del lado del mas poderoso, yo no tengo tanta influencia como Frank Sutler y nadie sabe siquiera de tu existencia por lo que ya sabemos a quien va a apoyar.**

- **También lo se y ya estoy preparada para eso, además él sabe tan bien como nosotras que Frank esta prácticamente acorralado** - se levanto de su trono y bajo las escaleras - **sígueme** - ambas caminaron por el gigantesco y amplio salón hasta quedar en frente de una puerta que llevaba a unos pasillos, continuo hablando mientras seguían su recorrido -** la verdad que todos esos tratos y acuerdos políticos me son indiferentes ya que mi influencia y poder van mas allá de eso pero debo de admitir que es muy importante para mantener las cosas calmadas** - se detuvieron frente a una puerta entonces Luna saco una llave y la abrió - **dejemos de hablar de asuntos que ya están resueltos y ocupémonos de aquello que todavía no hemos controlado.**

- **¿Te refieres a esos extranjeros de los que me hablaste?**

- **Es hora de intercambiar un poco mas de información** - entraron a una habitación de color rojo y vacía donde lo único que había era una vitrina al fondo con un libro dentro - **yo te contare todo lo que se sobre los miembros de la orden y tu me dirás todo lo que sabes de esos elementos de la armonía, ¿de acuerdo?**

-** Me parece bien** - ambas caminaron hasta el medio de la habitación y se miraron frente a frente.

- **Entonces... ¿de que son capaces esos artefactos?** - Luna se cruzo de brazos y la observo desafiante creando algo de tensión en el ambiente.

- **Pueden eliminar la maldad en los corazones de las criaturas, todo aquello que no puede ser purificado es petrificado.**

- **Ya veo... to toca preguntar.**

- **¿De que son capaces estos extranjeros?**

- **Los miembros de la orden tienen gran entrenamiento y armamento de su parte pero hasta ese punto solo son simples humanos con grandes conocimientos, un grupo de insectos sin valor, su arma mas poderosa y exclusiva son unos relojes llamados mecanismos de la armonía que les permiten hacer magia usando solo sus conocimientos pero hace un tiempo encontré la forma de bloquearlos.**

- **¿Cual es esa forma?**

- **Me toca preguntar** - Crysalis frunció el ceño y se quedo callada - **¿de donde vienen los elementos de la armonía? Tengo entendido que no son de este mundo.**

- **Lo único que se es que vienen del otro lado del espejo de cristal que estaba ubicado en el antiguo monumento de la escuela que solía dirigir la persona que estas usando como recipiente, no tengo mas información de ese mundo.**

- **Que lastima, responderé a tu ultima pregunta, solo yo y mi gente podemos inhabilitar el funcionamiento de los mecanismos de la armonía, de hecho podemos hacerlo con cualquier tipo de magia incluso ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo contigo... ¿por casualidad no sientes que tu habilidad extrasensorial ha disminuido?** - la mujer de cabello verde esmeralda la observo con desconfianza limitándose a guardar silencio - **mi turno, ¿que sabes de las portadoras de esos artefactos? ¿que conexión tienen con ellos?**

- **Eso es lo mas importante, los elementos de la armonía no funcionan sin unas portadoras, se vuelven inútiles, cada elemento representa una cualidad que debe contrastar a la perfección con su portadora, esta conexión solo se pierde si la portadora renuncia a su poder o muere, en ese caso tendrá que ser reemplazada por alguien con las mismas cualidades.**

- **Interesante** - se llevo una mano a la barbilla - **has tu pregunta.**

- **¿Cual es el origen de tu poder?** - Luna se mostró sorprendida ante esa pregunta - **me dijiste que responderías cualquier cosa.**

- **Que curioso que lo preguntes** - sonrió y se volvió a cruzar de brazos - **eso es algo que me gustaría responderte con mas detalle cuando llegue cierto invitado que estoy esperando.**

- **¿Que?**

- **Hay alguien en camino al que le tengo que explicar lo mismo y sería bueno que nos acompañaras, pero tienes que esperar un poco mas.**

- **No hay problema... te toca.**

- **Ya que preguntaste acerca de mi poder me gustaría que me hablaras acerca del tuyo.**

- **Todo lo que se es gracias a los conocimientos que herede de mis ancestros, ellos tenían una fuerte conexión con la naturaleza y con los espíritus que la gobernaban, una conexión que se fue quebrando gracias al avance de la tecnología y el progreso de la humanidad, muy pronto no quedara nada de ella pero gracias a esto fue que desarrollaron un tipo de magia que las personas de la ciudad conocen como brujería** - se levanto el cabello con ambas manos y saco un pequeño frasco que colgaba de su cuello enseñándoselo a Luna - **aunque no lo creas tengo mas de 300 años gracias a esto, agua de una fuente muy especial de ubicación completamente desconocida, fue un regalo de mis antepasados pero eso no es lo que importa, con todos los años que tengo e visto como la tierra va muriendo a causa de sus habitantes y sus asquerosas costumbres... ¿ahora entiendes porque nuestros objetivos son casi los mismos?**

- **Somos de una naturaleza completamente distinta pero curiosamente coincidimos en muchas cosas, los humanos son basura... puedes hacer una ultima pregunta.**

- **Esto es solo por curiosidad... ¿de donde vienen esos extranjeros?** - Luna entrecerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta caminando hasta la vitrina donde reposaba el libro.

- **Son sacados de sus tumbas, sin embargo el origen de esas tumbas ni siquiera yo lo se** - puso una mano sobre el vidrio frío - **pero también me gustaría saberlo** - abrió la puerta y saco el libro entregándoselo a Crysalis - **ten.**

- **¿Que es esto?** - respondió observando la portada, una espada y una pluma cruzadas.

- **Es algo que le arranque a un extranjero durante un combate, por desgracia no puedo leerlo por lo que me gustaría que me hicieras el favor** - Crysalis estuvo a punto de abrirlo nerviosa.

- **¿Por que no puedes hacerlo? ¿Acaso te pasara algo?**

- **La ultima ves que lo intente tenía una trampa que me encerró por mil años, pero descuida no te pasara nada a menos que seas un demonio** - Crysalis abrió el libro lentamente y observo su contenido con gran curiosidad en sus ojos - **¿y bien? ¿que es?**

- **Es extraño, el idioma, no puedo entenderlo** - corrió pagina por pagina pero las letras cambiaban cada tanto - **son distintos idiomas, en alguna pagina debe de haber algo que pueda entender, ¡aquí esta!** - finalmente encontró una pagina escrita en su idioma y empezó a leerlo en voz alta - **aquí dice... ****"_Quien porta la Espada_ ahora escribe, llévame de regreso al mundo que alguna ves fue mi hogar, ahora vuelvo como un extranjero puesto que mi vida allí se ha terminado pero la misión que tengo bajo la orden de mi mentor _aquel que porta la Pluma y el Libro Sagrado_ demanda mi retorno, junto a él, llévame de regreso tres años después de mi muerte y que la vida siga su curso según el orden establecido por El Creador"** - ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego Luna respondió molesta.

- **¿Y eso que quiere decir?... Lee lo que esta mas adelante.**

- **No hay nada** - Crysalis corrió las dos paginas que le seguían - **es decir, el contenido ha sido tachado, hay algo escrito pero le han tirado tinta negra para ocultar su contenido.**

- **¿Que?... fíjate mas adelante.**

- **No hay nada mas, solo una pagina en blanco** - cerro el libro - **es todo lo que queda del libro.**

- **Increíble** - se dio la media vuelta fastidiada - **el único instrumento capaz de decirme algo sobre estos tipos y lo único que se puede leer es un estúpido poema.**

- **No parece ser un simple poema, es como una petición, como si estuviera invocando algo, además eso no es lo único extraño** - paso su mano por la mancha negra de la penúltima pagina - **esta tinta, la que borra las dos ultimas paginas, esta casi fresca, es como si la hubieran lanzado hace poco.**

- **Eso es imposible, nadie tiene acceso a este libro, solo yo** - Crysalis cerro el libro y miro desafiante a Luna.

-** ¿Estas segura que ninguno de tus guardias personales lo tomo sin pedir permiso?** - al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y le arrancho el libro guardándolo en la vitrina cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

- **Ahora mi problema son los elementos de la armonía, mientras esas cosas estén en este lado del espejo corro peligro, para colmo esos malditos de la orden parecen estar interesados en ellos ya que se atrevieron a entrar y rescatar a una de las portadoras, seguramente saben que es lo único que puede detenerme** - apretó los puños con fuerza dándole la espalda a Crysalis.

- **Es aquí donde pongo mi parte** - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

- **¿Que quieres decir?** - se giro para verla de frente.

-** En este momento tengo bajo mi control a un joven que puede servir de carnada para atraparlas, es un amigo suyo muy cercano a ellas.**

- **¿Que tan cercano?**

**- Solo digamos que confían mucho en él, si sabes mover bien tus fichas incluso podríamos usarlo para alejarlas de esos extranjeros y traerlas de vuelta.**

- **¿Que quieres a cambio de eso?**

- **Ya lo discutimos, tenemos el mismo objetivo** - estiro la mano esperando un apretón - **solo quiero saber que puedo confiar en ti y por supuesto tú podrás confiar en mi... ¿que dices?** - Luna sonrió con malicia y estrecho su mano.

- **Hecho** - soltaron sus manos y continuaron hablando sin darse cuenta que detrás de la puerta recostado de espaldas sobre la pared uno de los hombres que portaba la famosa mascara blanca estaba escuchando todo atentamente - **ahora solo me queda encontrar la forma de regresarlos a su mundo de origen.**

- **¿Ya has pensado en algo?**

- **Bueno, hay una estudiante de secundaria que también viene de ese mundo, su nombre es Sunset Shimmer y por lo que tengo en estos recuerdos ella sabe de ese espejo mas que nadie, ahora esta en la cárcel y se niega a hablar pero ya me encargare de que la hagan cooperar, de hecho voy a hacer una llamada ahora mismo.**

El Mislead Appear se levanto y empezó a caminar por los pasillos en silencio total, detrás de su mascara lo único que se podían ver era un par de ojos negros formando una mirada tan fría como si se tratara de un cadáver, a los pocos segundos que se alejo doblando en una esquina Luna y Crysalis abandonaron la habitación caminando por el lado contrario sin saber que todo el tiempo las estuvo escuchando.

- **¿Exactamente cuando falta para que llegue tu invitado?** - dijo Crysalis mirando su reloj de pulsera - **ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde.**

- **No creo que se demore** - saco un teléfono celular de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido azul y empezó a marcar un numero - **hola... habla Luna** - Crysalis la observaba hablar por teléfono sin poder escuchar lo que decía el otro interlocutor - **exacto, es sobre la joven de la que les hable el otro día... Sunset Shimmer, así es, me gustaría que ¿como es que le dicen?... eso, ¿podrían "ablandarla" un poco? ya que pienso hacerle una visita pasado mañana y no quiero que sea en vano como la ultima ves... perfecto** - colgó el teléfono con una siniestra sonrisa.

- **¿Ya esta?**

- **Vamos a tener que esperar unos días por esa información solo espero que valga la pena... salgamos afuera, siento que nuestro invitado esta cerca.**

* * *

Ya eran las 7:30 pm, estaba oscureciendo y en un campo de tierra lleno de autos abandonados un coche se estacionaba y de él bajaba un joven de piel amarillo pálido junto con las tres portadoras, Blaze camino hasta la cochera y empezó a buscar algo entre las cosas mientras Applejack lo observaba extrañada.

- **¿Que estas buscando en el auto de Night Song?** - dijo la joven campirana ajustándose el sombrero que le encargo Light.

- **Vamos debe de estar por aquí** - susurro entre dientes para si mismo - **¡lo tengo!** - saco un bidón de gasolina y empezó a descargar todo su contenido por el interior y el exterior del auto.

-** HEY! ¿Que haces con su auto?** - pregunto Rarity confundida - **¿acaso piensas quemarlo?**

- **Estoy borrando la evidencia** - saco un encendedor de su bolsillo - **ahora aléjense todo lo que puedan.**

**- ¿Como vamos a volver a casa?**

- **A pie, no estamos muy lejos como mucho llegaremos en una hora o tal ves un poco mas** - lanzo el encendedor y el auto se prendió en llamas.

- **Wow** - dijo Pinkie Pie observando el auto encendido un tanto sorprendida -** Night te va a matar por eso.**

- **Se lo pagaremos de alguna forma** - se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar con las tres portadoras detrás suyo -** el toque de queda empieza a las nueve, dudo que haya algún militar por esta zona ahora y la gente ya empieza a encerrarse en sus hogares, prácticamente tenemos el camino libre.**

**(...)**

Media hora mas tarde en un callejón oscuro un montón de cuerpos estaban desparramados por el piso y otros tantos metidos en tachos de basura, todos aparentemente inconscientes aunque con algunas heridas de cortes y golpes, en medio de todo un hombre de piel roja estaba parado de espaldas a un joven de piel crema que sostenía una katana, los dos estaban intactos aunque la espada del segundo estaba manchada con sangre.

- **Entonces dime** - dijo Swift agitando su espada desparramando la sangre sobre el piso y enfundandola - **¿de donde diablos salieron estos tipos?**

- **Lo siento** - respondió Hard encendiendo un cigarrillo - **creo que me teletransporte al lugar incorrecto.**

- **¿No pudiste simplemente escapar?**

- **Estos pandilleros tenían acorralados a un grupo de adolescentes, no quise llegar tan lejos solo intente hablar como lo haría una persona normal pero aparentemente reconocieron mi rostro y el precio que tiene mi cabeza cosa que no me esperaba, tampoco me imagine que llamarían a sus amigos... ni que fueran tantos** - escupió un poco de humo al aire - **ellos me siguieron a mi, tuvieron suerte que hoy me siento piadoso solo los tosté un poco.**

- **Tu y Blaze ya no pueden andar por ahí como si nada** - Swift observo a los cuerpos inconscientes y noto que algunos tenían quemaduras - **parece que a alguien le gusta jugar con fuego - **rió sarcásticamente** - Grace me dijo que también fuiste un poni en tu vida pasada, no sabía que los Equestres fueran capaces de desatar este tipo de crueldad.**

- **Lo dice el que lleva 30 años cortando cabezas con su espada, no me hagas reír Ojos Rápidos** - tiro el cigarro al piso y lo aplasto -** los humanos no son los únicos acostumbrados al derramamiento de sangre, no existen los mundos perfectos y si algún día llegas a despertar en uno mándame una postal.**

- **Olvídalo, tenemos que regresar, Light y los demás ya deben de estar ahí con el resto de las portadoras** - los dos abandonaron el callejón mientras un par de pandilleros despertaban bastante mareados y adoloridos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque dos hombres estaban sentados frente a una fogata encendida debajo de un gran árbol para protegerse de la lluvia, uno de ellos era de color blanco con cabello dorado y el otro era de color azul claro con un sombrero de ala corta negro, este ultimo se aferraba a su saco marrón debido a la baja temperatura del lugar.

- **Entonces dime ¿que tal se llevan tus nuevos subordinados?** - dijo el hombre de cabello dorado estirando las manos al fuego para calentarse dejando ver un par de brazaletes de espinas que se incrustaban en sus muñecas.

- **Todos son muy buenos tipos, contando que tres de mis estudiantes están en el equipo me facilita mucho el trabajo, con algo de suerte Luz entre la Oscuridad se asegurara que no maten a Corazón Mecánico** - ambos rieron por ese comentario - **han sido mis estudiantes mas especiales en décadas, son como las dos caras de una misma moneda.**

- **He oído hablar de ese chico al que llaman Light, su historial en combate es increíble, lastima que ni siquiera puede hacer levitar algo con magia.**

- **Le intente enseñar pero a veces no se si no entiende o simplemente no le interesa, es bastante despreocupado** - el Observador se fijo en los brazaletes del otro extranjero - **oye, no puedo evitar preguntar... ¿que son esas cosas que llevas en las muñecas?**

- **¿Te refieres a estos? Son un regalo de mi mentor, lo usan los aprendices de Cuentistas, tienen propiedades especiales como ese colgante con forma de ojo que le dan a ustedes los Observadores.**

**- Parece muy doloroso** - dijo un tanto asqueado.

- **Hay dolores a los que vale la pena acostumbrarse, vivir es uno de ellos, si bien no todo en la vida es armonía y paz sobretodo para nosotros que tenemos que pelear la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aun así estamos vivos y hay momentos por los que realmente vale la pena estarlo.**

**- Es lo que siempre dice Luz entre la Oscuridad.**

**- De verdad parece ser un chico muy especial... sobre lo que quería contarte, ¿alguna ves escuchaste la leyenda de los dos hermanos que pelean por toda la eternidad?**

- **Nunca, ¿es algo propio de este mundo?**

- **Así es, dicen que hace mucho tiempo, mil años aproximadamente, dos hermanos pelearon por el destino del reino que su padre les heredo, uno de ellos quería mantener un gobierno basado en las mismas reglas que su antiguo rey pero el otro dijo que era momento de un cambio y de que su gente empezara a vivir en libertad sin reglas que los limitaran, ambos se enfrentaron y la leyenda cuenta que los dos ejércitos fueron destruidos a excepción de sus lideres y que el hermano mayor se enfrasco en una pelea eterna con el menor y que incluso hasta el día de hoy siguen peleando, pero esa no es la verdadera historia.**

- **¿Entonces cual es?**

**- El hermano menor venció en el combate y el mayor fue desterrado junto con el resto de su ejercito asentándose en una tierra con pocos recursos, al poco tiempo su líder falleció y fue enterrado por sus soldados en esa misma tierra donde vivieron por tres años valiéndose de todo lo que tenían.**

**- Suena interesante pero... ¿como sabes eso?**

- **Porque yo soy el hermano mayor** - el Observador se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar eso - **en este mundo no soy un extranjero, este es mi hogar.**

- **No me lo creo.**

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Y por que me cuentas todo eso? Eres un aprendiz de Cuentista yo solo soy un Observador con un poco mas de cien años en la orden.**

- **Porque creo que eres alguien en quien se puede confiar** - se levanto y puso las manos en los bolsillos de su saco escondiendo los brazaletes - **¿puedes guardar un secreto no?**

- **Claro que si pero...**

- **Voy a hacer un viaje un tanto largo y necesito que me acompañes, hay algo que quiero mostrarte y no se cuanto tiempo podemos tardar, pueden ser meses, por eso quiero que vayas con tus subordinados y te pongas al tanto.**

**- ¿Meses? ¿Por que simplemente no usas el libro de los mundos para transportarnos a donde sea que quieras ir?**

**- Porque si lo uso "ellos" se van a enterar, por eso el viaje tiene que ser a la antigua** - el hombre de piel azul claro trago saliva y se levanto observándolo con nerviosismo.

- **Oye... me estas asustando, ¿que es lo que vas a ver para que se lo tengas que esconder a los Cuentistas?**

- **No voy a obligarte a ir si no quieres, de todas formas creo que tienes trabajo que hacer aquí** - se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar entre los arboles.

- **¡Espera!** - lo siguió de cerca aun nervioso - **creo entender tus motivos pero aun así no entiendo... ¿por que yo?**

- **Solo digamos que un angelito al que le tengo mucha estima me dijo que podía confiar en ti, y en realidad creo que ahora eres el único en quien puedo confiar.**

**- ¿Quien te dijo eso? No tengo muy buena reputación entre los miembros de la orden.**

- **Los miembros de la orden creen que estas loco y la verdad eso solo me hace confiar aun mas en ti... sobre quien me lo dijo solo puedo decirte que no es parte de la orden, pero es alguien a quien conoces muy bien** - eso ultimo dejo bastante confundido al hombre del sombrero - **es hora de irnos, con algo de suerte llegaremos con tus subordinados mañana por la tarde, en el camino te contare el resto de la leyenda** - ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque pero el Observador no podía quitarse las dudas de la cabeza.

* * *

Ya eran las 8:20 pm, a solo unos minutos de empezar el toque de queda Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie corrían por las calles en medio de la lluvia siguiendo a Blaze que no dejaba de mirar su reloj.

- **Diablos, falta poco para que empiecen a salir los militares.**

-** ¿Que tan lejos estamos?** - pregunto Applejack.

- **No tanto, a este paso llegaremos en veinte minutos... esperen** - al doblar en una esquina a lo lejos pudo ver a un joven que observaba el cielo y todos se detuvieron - **¿acaso ese no es?... LIGHT!** - empezó a hacerle gestos con el brazo.

- **Es él** - grito Pinkie Pie - **esta bien... ¡HEY POR AQUÍ!** - el joven de piel blanca escucho la voz de su compañero y al verlos empezó a correr para alcanzarlos, aun estaba empapado por haberse lanzado al río durante la primera persecución pero a pesar de la baja temperatura del ambiente no parecía afectarle en lo mas mínimo.

- **Veo que están bien... que alivio** - dijo quitándose algunos cabellos de la frente, luego empezó a mirar a todas partes como buscando algo - **hey... ¿donde esta el auto de esa chica llamada Night Song?**

- **Tuve que quemarlo** - dijo Blaze encongiendose de hombros con una mirada culpable - **ya se lo pagaremos luego** - hubo un silencio incomodo y a los pocos segundos Light empezó a reírse contagiando poco a poco a los demás.

- **Buen chiste viejo... en serio ¿donde esta el auto?**

- **Lo... queme** - respondió esta ves con un rostro un tanto serio.

- **¿Te tomaste la molestia de sacar mis armas por lo menos?**

-** En realidad no pensé en eso.**

**- ¿COMO QUE TE OLVIDASTE DE MIS ARMAS?** - lo tomo de la camisa y lo agito con fuerza.

- **Tranquilo viejo... son solo dos pistolas tenemos muchas mas en la armería.**

- **No son solo dos pistolas... SON MIS PISTOLAS.**

- **Hey cálmense un poco** - dijo Applejack poniéndose en medio de los dos - **Rarity guardo todo el su bolso así que cálmate y por cierto** - se quito el sombrero de se lo puso con fuerza - **aquí esta tu sombrero.**

- **Casi lo olvidaba** - Light se ajusto el sombrero recuperando su sonrisa infantil - **gracias por cuidarlo es muy importante aunque suene ridículo.**

- **La verdad te ves muy ridículo con esa cosa** - dio Blaze pero fue asediado por una mirada muy seria de parte de Applejack.

- **¿Tienes algo en contra de la gente que usa sombreros vaquero?**

- **No lo creo** - respondió el joven pasando de amarillo a blanco por los nervios - **me encantan los sombreros... ¡en serio!** - detrás suyo Pinkie Pie y Rarity se estaban riendo hasta que el teléfono de Blaze empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la cómica escena - **debe de ser Grace** - tomo el celular y contesto - **¿Hola?**

- **Blaze... dime que estas con Light y las portadoras** - respondió Grace del otro lado de la linea, su voz sonaba muy agitada y un tanto desesperada.

- **Me lo acabo a encontrar ahora mismo, ¿que esta pasando? Te oyes muy mal.**

- **No hay tiempo para explicártelo, ¿que tan lejos están?**

**- No mucho, a veinte minutos de caminata como mucho.**

- **Usa tu mecanismo de la armonía y ven ahora mismo.**

- **No tengo energía suficiente como para transportarnos a todos a tanta distancia.**

- **No me estas prestando atención... ¡VEN TU SOLO Y DEJA A LAS CHICAS CON LIGHT, ELLAS NO DEBEN DE VENIR AQUÍ POR NADA EN EL MUNDO HASTA QUE ARREGLEMOS ESTO!**

- **Esta bien tranquila** - alejo un poco el teléfono de su oído - **el toque de queda empieza en 40 minutos ¿que diablos esta pasando?**

- **Te lo explicare apenas aparezcas aquí, si solo tenemos 40 minutos apresúrate por favor** - corto la llamada dejando al joven un tanto confundido al igual que a todos los demás.

- **¿Que ocurrió?** - pregunto Rarity con clara preocupación en su rostro - **¿es algo sobre nuestras amigas?**

- **No se preocupen** - saco su reloj de bolsillo y puso el dedo sobre el botón - **Light... tu conoces el camino de regreso, asegúrate de que lleguen antes de las 9, si escuchas el sonido de las sirenas preocúpate, nos vemos allá** - apretó su reloj y desapareció en un haz de luz sorprendiendo a las tres chicas.

- **Lo hizo de nuevo** - dijo Applejack con los ojos abiertos como platos - **¿como es que lo hacen?**

- **Se los contare en el camino** - respondió Light ajustándose el sombrero para cubrir su mirada siempre con la misma sonrisa -** prepárense para escuchar el cuento mas raro de todos** - los cuatro empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa que les serviría de refugio mas adelante.

(...)

Blaze apareció en medio de la sala de su actual hogar, empezó a mirar a todas partes y vio a Fluttershy sentada sobre un sillón llorando en posición fetal con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

- **¿Fluttershy?** - corrió hasta quedar en frente suyo llamando su atención - **no te asustes, soy amigo de Grace, cuéntame ¿que te ocurrió?**

- **¿Tu también eres un ángel?** - dijo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas para después agarrarlo de la camisa desesperada - **por favor ayudala, ¡no dejen que se muera!**

- **Tranquila** - la tomo de las manos e hizo que se sentara delicadamente sobre el sillón y levanto la mirada hacia las escaleras - **no te preocupes y espéranos aquí, no importa que este pasando te aseguro que tu amiga estará bien** - luego de decir eso corrió rápidamente por las escaleras tropezando un poco pero sin detenerse, avanzo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de enfermería y al abrir la puerta se llevo una desagradable sorpresa - **¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!**

* * *

Diez minutos mas tarde frente a la casa de los extranjeros un joven de cabello castaño llegaba junto con su compañero los dos empapados por la lluvia, Swift se paso una mano por el cabello y luego saco un par de llaves abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando al mismo tiempo que Hard cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

- **¡Grace... Cybrian! ya estamos de vuelta** - grito Hard quitándose la chaqueta negra mojada y colgándola en un perchero - **¿quien es ella?** - pregunto al ver a la joven de piel amarillo pálido sentada en el sofá.

- **Es Fluttershy** - respondió Swift con una sonrisa mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello salpicando un poco de agua -** la Bondad... ¿esta todo bien?**

- **No lo esta** - dijo una voz desde el segundo piso y ambos llevaron su atención a las escaleras observando a un joven de piel gris bajar lentamente - **no les recomiendo subir** - dijo Reloj con su característica frialdad - **mucho menos a ti Ojos Rápidos, quédense aquí mientras Resplandor Crepuscular y Espíritu en Llamas limpian el desastre.**

- **¿Que esta pasando?** - Swift se paro en frente suyo y lo observo de forma desafiante - **¿que le paso a la Magia?**

- **No te importa, recuerda lo que te dije, deja de hacerte el protector con los demás** - el joven de cabello castaño lo miro con desprecio y camino hasta quedar en frente de Fluttershy.

- **Fluttershy... ¿te sientes bien?**

- **Tienen que ayudarla, por favor** - respondió con voz quebrada tratando de contener las lagrimas, en ese momento algo se encendió dentro de Swift, su mirada cambio por una temiblemente dura y empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente ignorando a su compañero que solo se limito a suspirar.

Cada escalón que pisaba era un mal recuerdo que venía a su mente, podía sentir el olor a sangre en el aire, lo reconocía perfectamente y eso empeoraba todo, escenas perturbadoras invadían sus recuerdos sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, escenas de tortura, dolor e impotencia, ya iba a mitad del camino y observo la puerta cerrada, en ese momento el escenario cambio para él y la puerta se volvió de metal oxidado y podía escuchar gritos de auxilio del otro lado, su mente era un caos total la preocupación lo invadía a tal punto que convertía el miedo en ira, apretó los puños y pisaba fuerte tratando de alejar en vano todos esos recuerdos, durante años entreno su mente para ser un poco mas indiferente y por un momento lo había logrado pero cuando por primera ves en tanto tiempo algo le empezaba a importar tanto la posibilidad de llegar a perderlo lo enloquecía por completo. Blaze salio del cuarto de enfermería muy agitado con la camisa manchada de sangre y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero en camino pero mas que nada por la expresión que traía en el rostro.

-** Swift... no puedes entrar** - se puso en medio con una mirada seria - **¿me escuchaste? tienes que... ¡AH!**

No pudo decir mas ya que su cuerpo cayo semi inconsciente al piso, Ojos Rápidos lo había golpeado con el canto de la mano en el cuello cortando su respiración, sin darle importancia siguió caminando y tiro la puerta de una patada pero lo que había detrás lo termino de quebrar.

Silencio total era lo que acompañaba el cuarto con el piso teñido prácticamente todo de rojo, un gran rastro de sangre corría desde el baño como si hubieran arrastrado un cuerpo y terminaba al pie de una camilla, al lado de esta Grace estaba parada respirando agitadamente con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa de metal, tenía puestos unos guantes de enfermero teñidos en rojo, en el piso había un balde cargado de sangre junto a otro que parecía contener los restos de "algo", Swift empezó a temblar en ese momento y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, levantó la mirada lo mas lento que pudo hasta observar la camilla y finalmente ver a Twilight recostada con los ojos abiertos, ¿estaba despierta o muerta? era difícil de distinguir ya que el brillo de sus ojos prácticamente se había extinguido pero el sonido que emitía la maquina a la que estaba conectada indicaba que su corazón aun latía y a ritmo normal.

- **Estuvo cerca** - dijo Grace aun sin voltear apretando sus puños y cerrando los ojos con fuerza - **si hubiera llegado unos segundos tarde... no me lo quiero imaginar** - apretó aun mas los ojos derramando algunas lagrimas, Swift se acerco lentamente con la mirada perdida hasta quedar en frente de Twilight, increíblemente estaba despierta pero su mirada era tan vacía que le hacía pensar que era un cadáver lo que le traía recuerdos aun mas dolorosos.

- **No lo vuelvas a hacer** - dijo el joven con voz quebrada apretando los dientes con fuerza, en ese momento un par de lagrimas cayeron en el rostro de Twilight quien no se inmuto para nada - **por favor** - sin cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza mientras estallaba en un llanto descontrolado.

- **¡SWIFT!** - grito su compañera saliendo de sus propios pensamientos y estuvo a punto de detenerlo pero el llanto del joven era terriblemente desgarrador, nunca en su vida vio a alguien llorar así.

Ese era el dolor reprimido por años, un dolor que creyó haber extinguido hace mucho ahora era expulsado con la fuerza de todo el tiempo que lo estuvo ignorando, su llanto se escuchaba hasta el primer piso llamando la atención de todos, tanto Hard como Fluttershy se quedaron mirando arriba mas confundidos que asustados, la portadora de la Bondad se olvido por completo de su dolor por ese momento, Blaze se recostaba sobre la pared a pesar del dolor que sentía el cual también era olvidado por completo al escuchar a su compañero desahogarse de esa forma, finalmente Grace no pudo soportarlo mas y se dio media vuelta cubriendo sus ojos con una mano y apretando los dientes. Poco a poco la vida iba retornando a los ojos de Twilight quien seguía presa del llanto descontrolado en los brazos Swift, pero la expresión de su rostro no reflejaba ni nostalgia ni temor, era culpa... una mirada cargada de culpa y arrepentimiento, en lo mas profundo de su conciencia quebrada entendía perfectamente que había hecho daño... daño a Fluttershy y el resto de sus amigas que esperaban de forma tan ansiosa volver a encontrarse y daño a alguien que solo buscaba algo a que aferrarse en medio de la soledad y el olvido.

* * *

La lluvia se detuvo y las nubes se iban despejando poco a poco dejando ver parte de la luna brillando en el firmamento, Luna estaba parada en los jardines de la mansión a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la entrada principal de brazos cruzados con su vestido oscuro liso que llegaba hasta el piso, detrás suyo Crysalis estaba sentada al borde de una pileta observando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, en ese momento el teléfono de Luna empezó a sonar.

- **Déjenlo pasar** - dijo de forma cortante colgando y volteando para ver a su nueva aliada - nuestro invitado ha llegado.

- **Ya era hora** - Crysalis se levanto un tanto molesta y ambas caminaron hasta quedar en frente de las rejas que eran abiertas por los guardias dejando pasar a un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón que vestía una camisa de color negro manchada de sangre y unos pantalones color crema.

- **Y dime... ¿que se siente ser de carne y hueso? - **pregunto Luna con una ligera sonrisa.

- **Que puedo decir** - Mind se rasco la cabeza sonriendo con arrogancia - **al principio estaba completamente loco, incluso mate un montón de gente y abuse de una jovencita, pero ahora me siento mucho mas tranquilo y me es mas fácil pensar.**

- **Al cerebro humano le cuesta adaptarse a nuestra naturaleza, el 80 por ciento de las posesiones no se adaptan nunca y se convierten en fallos lamentables, bienvenido al 20 por ciento.**

- **Supongo que es un honor** - hizo una pequeña reverencia - **alteza.**

- **¿Quien es él?** - pregunto Crysalis observando al joven con desconfianza.

- **Oh... lo siento** - Luna rió de forma sarcástica - **olvide que aun estoy bloqueando tu habilidad extrasensorial, por el momento dejemoslo así, no quiero que salgas corriendo antes de responder a tu pregunta pendiente** - Crysalis se sintió un tanto nerviosa al escuchar eso - **tu has sido muy honesta conmigo, es hora de que nosotros lo seamos contigo, siganme.**

Los tres entraron de vuelta a la mansión pero desde el balcón uno de los Mislead Appear los observaba con desconfianza dejando ver un par de ojos azules detrás de la mascara blanca.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	27. A lo que nos enfrentamos

**27. A lo que nos enfrentamos.**

Se acercaban las 9 de la noche, las sirenas empezaron a sonar dando a entender que el toque de queda estaba por comenzar, las calles ya estaban vacías a excepción de tres chicas y un joven de piel blanca que corrían hasta quedar frente a la puerta de una enorme casa.

- **Aquí estamos** - dijo Light caminando hasta la puerta - **hogar dulce hog...** - se detuvo por unos segundos y empezó a olfatear el aire cambiando su rostro por uno de preocupación.

- **¿Pasa algo?** - dijo Applejack igual de confundida que el resto de sus amigas ante la extraña actitud del extranjero.

- **Este olor... es como... angustia, no lo se, vamos a entrar pero manténganse cerca de la entrada** - estuvo a punto de tocar el picaporte pero la puerta se abrió primero y fueron recibidos por Blaze quien tenía una expresión bastante decaída - **viejo... ¿ocurre algo?**

- **Manténganse en el primer piso** - dijo con voz silenciosa, Rarity noto que su camisa estaba manchada con sangre y se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada - **tranquilas, no es nada grave, solo un pequeño accidente** - trato de sonreír lo mas que pudo - **y bienvenidas a su nuevo refugio, apresúrense antes de que algún militar pase por aquí.**

Las tres entraron y observaron todo a su alrededor, el piso era de madera al igual que las paredes, todo se veía muy fino, la sala era bastante grande con cuatro sillones con suficiente espacio como para cuatro personas cada uno y una computadora apartada en un rincón, al frente habían unos escalones que llevaban al segundo piso donde seguramente debían estar todos los cuartos ya que ahí abajo solo habían dos puertas, frente a uno de los sillones un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro estaba parado aparentemente hablando con alguien que no podían distinguir ya que les estaba dando la espalda.

-** Mira quienes están aquí** - dijo Hard con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de los hombros a Fluttershy girándola para que viera a las recién llegadas - **sorpresa niña.**

- **¿Fluttershy?** - dijo Applejack sorprendida, se quedaron mirándose por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Pinkie pego un grito de alegría y corrió a abrazar a su amiga seguida por Rarity.

- **SIII!** - la pelirosada la aplasto con fuerza mientras que su amiga aun no terminaba de procesar el momento, la soltó y empezó a bombardearla con preguntas cambiando su rostro por uno un tanto preocupado - **¿estas bien? ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿te hiciste daño?** - volvió a abrazarla aun mas fuerte - **santo cielo te extrañamos tantoooo!**

- **Basta Pinkie la vas a matar** - dijo Rarity dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, apenas la soltó la observo con compasión ya que Fluttershy todavía las miraba en silencio total sin poder creer lo que tenía en frente suyo - **tranquila cariño** - la tomo de una mano y la puso sobre su mejilla - **somos nosotras, ya estamos aquí** - Fluttershy cerro los ojos y se lanzo a abrazarla - **esta bien, tranquila** - acariciaba cariñosamente su cabello -** todas la hemos tenido difícil, pero ya estamos juntas, no hay que seguir llorando** - a la distancia Applejack observaba la conmovedora escena tratando de contener su emoción pero un recuerdo le cayo a la mente llevándola de vuelta a la realidad.

- **¿Donde están Twilight y Rainbow?** - le pregunto a Blaze quien no podía ocultar el cansancio de su rostro al mismo tiempo que se sobaba el cuello.

- **Ya las verán pronto** - nuevamente hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír - **muy pronto estarán todas juntas, lo prometo.**

- **Sabes algo** - Applejack bajo la mirada - **hay alguien mas a quien me gustaría que nos ayudaran a localizar.**

- **¿Alguien mas?**

- **Es una persona a la que le hicimos una promesa muy importante, su nombre es Sunset Shimmer, ella también es nuestra responsabilidad.**

- **¿Sunset Shimmer?... Lo siento, no conozco nadie con ese nombre, pero descuida lo hablaremos con los demás, tal ves puedan ayudarla.**

- **Eso espero** - de una de las puertas salio un joven de piel gris y cabello negro, comenzó a observar la escena con una mirada fría a tal punto que puso nerviosas a Rarity y Fluttershy pero Applejack pudo reconocerlo al instante abriendo los ojos como platos y apuntándole con el dedo - **OYE... YO TE CONOZCO.**

- **¿Lo conoces?** - dijeron Blaze y Light al mismo tiempo confundidos.

- **Claro que si, eres ese tal Cybrian Spear.**

- **Yo también te e visto antes** - dijo Pinkie Pie.

- **Espera...** - Applejack se llevo una mano a la barbilla y luego salio corriendo por la puerta.

- **¡Applejack! ¿A donde vas?** - Blaze salio también y la vio parada frente a la entrada observando la casa desde una corta distancia con la boca abierta, luego bajo la mirada y esta cambio a una de odio.

- **Reconozco este lugar** - camino de forma amenazante enfrentando al joven de piel amarillo pálido - **¿quienes son ustedes en realidad?**

- **¿De que estas hablando?**

- **Conozco esta casa y conozco a ese tipo** - ahora cambio de objetivo y se puso en frente de Reloj observándolo de forma amenazante sin causar gran impacto en el joven que no retrocedió ni un centímetro ni cambio su expresión en lo mas mínimo - **eres el estudiante que se mudo recientemente a este vecindario, recuerdo cuando nos preguntaste a Sunset, Pinkie y a mi por esta dirección hace mas de tres meses, también recuerdo que pudiste reconocernos y solo dijiste que te parecíamos familiares** - lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza - **¿quienes son ustedes y que quieren de nosotras?**

- **Solo somos unos extranjeros** - respondió manteniendo la misma expresión - **y estamos aquí para protegerlas.**

- **¿Para protegernos dices? ¿DONDE ESTABAN HACE TRES MESES CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS SUFRIENDO UN INFIERNO EN ESE HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO? ¿DONDE ESTABAN CUANDO FUIMOS SECUESTRADAS POR LOS MILITARES? ¿AH?**

- **Hay reglas que no podemos romper, no podíamos actuar antes de tiempo.**

- **¡MIENTES! todos ustedes mienten... ¿que es lo que realmente quieren de nosotras?**

- **¡Applejack! Basta** - Rarity llamo su atención - **no importa quienes son, solo mírate, no estas sobre una camilla esposada de manos y pies completamente inmovilizada, tampoco tienes el cañón de un arma sobre tu frente ni nada parecido, en ves de eso estas libre y retando a gritos a quienes nos sacaron de ese lugar ¿ahora lo entiendes?**

- **Rarity estos tipos no son unos simples extraños, ya sabían de nosotras y por algo nos estaban buscando.**

**- ¿Quieres saber que sabemos de ustedes?** - dijo Reloj soltándose del agarre y caminando hasta quedar en medio de la sala - **ustedes son las portadoras de la armonía, sin sus elementos solo son simples jóvenes pero apenas los recuperemos la responsabilidad de devolverle la paz a esta tierra y a todos sus habitantes recae sobre sus cabezas, ¿ahora entiendes por que son tan importantes para nosotros?**

- **¿Que?... ¿Que son los elementos?**

**- Hace casi tres años un portal se abrió dejando entrar a Twilight Sparkle a su mundo, ella vino en busca de una corona capaz de otorgarle un poder fuera de toda imaginación a quien posea los conocimientos suficientes como para usarla, ustedes fueron parte de ese poder y lo siguen siendo, ¿lo recuerdas no?... esa noche **- la mirada de las cuatro cambio a una de confusión total, Applejack giro su cuello lentamente para observar a Blaze.

- **¿Es cierto todo eso?**

- **Desgraciadamente si** - respondió el joven de piel amarillo pálido con voz caída - **lo siento.**

- **¿Donde están las demás?**

- **Por el momento no sabemos nada de Rainbow Dash, solo sabemos que fue secuestrada junto con Twilight pero sus captores fueron traicionados y fue transportada a otra ubicación completamente desconocida.**

- **¿Y que hay de Twilight?**

- **Ella esta bien, por favor manténganse en calma, muy pronto podrán verla.**

- **Queremos verla ahora** - en ese momento Hard se paro en medio de los dos y la observo con seriedad.

- **Su amiga esta en buenas manos, pregúntenle a Fluttershy, si en caso contrario no confían en nosotros son libres de retirarse, no vamos a forzarlas a nada** - Applejack miro a su amiga esperando una respuesta.

-** Tranquila Applejack** - dijo con una sonrisa secándose la ultima lagrima - **ellos son ángeles, si dicen que Twilight esta bien debes de confiar en ellos.**

- **¿Que son que...?**

-** Vamos, ya dije que no somos ángeles** - respondió el hombre de piel roja llevándose una mano a la cara en señal de hartazgo pero al ver la sonrisa de Fluttershy simplemente se limito a suspirar - **solo mantengan la calma por favor.**

Reloj empezó a subir las escaleras en silencio y Light fue detrás suyo, caminaron por los pasillos un rato y vieron a Swift sentado de espaldas contra la pared al lado de la puerta de la enfermería que se mantenía cerrada, tenía la mirada perdida y cansada, no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar de la llegada de sus compañeros.

- **Reloj... ¿que ocurrió?** - dijo Light con un tono muy bajo pero su compañero no respondió solo se paro en frente del joven de cabello castaño y se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos, este reacciono girando su cabeza para ver frente a frente la mirada fría de Reloj que estaba a muy corta distancia, por un momento creyó que le iba a decir algo.

_**SLAP!**_

Nuevamente el sonido de una bofetada retumbo por toda la casa hasta el primero piso, hasta ese momento Swift tenía la mente perdida en sus recuerdos, luego de haber recibido tremendo golpe de su compañero su mente fue sacudida quedando completamente en blanco para luego ser rellenada por ira, se giro lentamente para ver a Reloj a los ojos aun sorprendido por su atrevimiento.

- **Te dije que te golpearía la próxima ves** - dijo Reloj con frialdad mientras se ponía de pie - **eres patético Ojos Rápidos** - movió la cabeza en negación -** tan patético.**

Se alejo rumbo a su habitación y curiosamente noto que Light ya no se encontraba por ahí, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo antes de doblar en una esquina Swift se levanto de forma amenazante y lo siguió de cerca, su mirada era increíblemente fría y seria pero detrás de esa expresión había una rabia descontrolada, Cybrian Spear doblo en la esquina sin saber que su compañero lo seguía con oscuras intenciones, antes de doblar paso una mano por su cinturón y desenfundo una de sus colt peacemaker cargada y lista para cobrarse la vida de quien se pusiera en su camino, finalmente llego a la esquina y levanto el arma listo para volarle la cabeza a su frío e indiferente compañero pero antes de apuntarle una mano blanca lo tomo de la muñeca y lo único que pudo ver fueron un par de ojos amarillos observarlo fijamente.

- **¡SWIFT!... que bueno ver que estas bien** - Light hizo un rápido movimiento y le quito el arma de la mano y también la que llevaba en el cinturón sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar.

- **¿Que diablos estas haciendo?** - respondió Swift con la misma frialdad pero el otro joven lo rodeo con un brazo y trato de llevarlo en dirección contraria.

- **Tranquilo, mas tarde puedes arreglar tus problemas ahora es momento de conocer a nuestras nuevas invitadas - **respondió siempre con la misma sonrisa inocente.

- **Ahora no Light** - se soltó de forma agresiva manteniendo la frialdad en su rostro - **voy a volarle la cabeza a ese maldito.**

- **No te lo recomiendo** - se quito el sombrero y se lo puso a Swift - **solo se razonable, si matas a Reloj seras acusado de asesinato injustificado, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?**

- **Cállate Light, ese malnacido cruzo la linea.**

- **Entonces saca un numero y golpealo en un millón de años cuando te toque tu turno pero no cometas una locura** - eso ultimo lo dijo con seriedad tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco - **vamos... solo escucha lo que estas diciendo ¿en serio piensas matarlo?... si estuvieras consciente te matarías de la risa al escucharte** **hablar** - Swift se llevo una mano a la cara en señal de cansancio.

- **Mierda... estoy agotado, y ahora para colmo esto es ridículo.**

-** Me alegra que te des cuenta** - le quito el sombrero colocándoselo de vuelta al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su sonrisa - **no le diré a nadie que intentaste matarlo, aunque pensándolo bien creo que te amarían** - los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos - **vamos, las nuevas portadoras están aquí y la verdad que no soy muy bueno con las presentaciones.**

- **Esta bien** - lanzo un profundo suspiro - **será mejor que dejemos eso para mañana, ya se esta haciendo muy tarde y supongo que las chicas deben estar exhaustas** - los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo a las escaleras - **a todo esto, ¿donde van a dormir las cinco?**

- **Mejor pregunta donde vas a dormir tu.**

- **¿Que?**

* * *

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, en una prisión estatal los presos ya estaban todos en sus celdas tratando de conciliar el sueño y Pierce Cross lavaba la cara frente a un espejo en el baño mientras su extraño y temible compañero de celda estaba sentado en su cama leyendo su cuaderno de notas, a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado de Counter Clash hasta ahora nunca había intentado lastimarlo a excepción de la ves que tomo su cuaderno sin su permiso, el resto del día se la pasaba en silencio total.

- **"Parece que el gran secreto es no molestarlo"** - pensó para si mismo riendo un poco mientras se afeitaba pero su reflejo se movió de forma brusca asustandolo y provocando que se cortara un poco - **¡MALDITA SEA!** - grito apretando el corte que empezaba a sangrar, luego observo por el otro lado de la puerta y vio que el gigante de piel oscura seguía leyendo su libro como si nada - **¿que habrá sido eso?**

- **Eso es miedo oficial** - respondió su reflejo con una siniestra sonrisa, Pierce se tiro agua a la cara un par de veces pero al levantar la mirada aun estaba mirándolo con malicia.

- **No puede ser, otra ves me estoy volviendo loco** - se llevo ambas manos al rostro.

- **No estas loco, solo eres un cobarde.**

-** Haber** - puso ambas manos sobre el borde del lavabo y levanto la mirada retando a su reflejo - **te voy a seguir la corriente ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?**

- **Quiero que despiertes, tu sabes que te vas a morir en este lugar pero yo puedo llevarte a un sitio mucho mejor donde serás bien recibido.**

- **Listo... ya escuche suficiente** - agarro un pedazo de papel de baño y se lo puso sobre la herida - **ahora desaparece para que pueda terminar de afeitarme.**

- **Te niegas a aceptar la realidad, al igual que el idiota de tu padre** - al decir eso la mirada de Pierce cambio a una de odio y Counter Clash levanto la mirada para ver al hombre de piel crema discutiendo con su reflejo.

- **Nunca hables así de mi padre, eso no se lo permito a nadie.**

- **Mira nada mas, el hijito de papi se molesta porque se meten con él, no era mas que un cobarde al igual que tu** - Pierce apretó los dientes sin darse cuenta que el gigante se había levantado de su sitio e iba directo a su posición.

- **No te lo voy a repetir, nunca... insultes... a mi...**

_**CRASH!**_

Un enorme brazo golpeo el espejo partiendolo en pedazos para sorpresa de Pierce quien se quedo estático sin saber que hacer, sobretodo cuando el mismo brazo lo tomo de la camisa naranja que llevaban los presos de ese lugar y lo arrincono contra la pared, Counter Clash lo miro de forma amenazante provocando que los nervios del ex oficial aumentaran olvidándose de toda la ira que había llegado a sentir por el extraño encuentro.

- **Nunca intentes razonar con tus demonios** - dijo el gigante de piel oscura con voz grave y luego lo soltó dejándolo caer al piso confundido.

- **Espera un momento... ¿tu también lo viste? eso quiere decir que no estoy loco.**

- **Solo tres tipos de personas pueden "razonar" con sus demonios, aquellos con un corazón tan puro e inocente como un niño, aquellos que ya han abandonado su naturaleza oscura con anterioridad y finalmente aquellos con corazón frío y duro como el hielo, todos los demás caen ante la oscuridad sin oportunidad de defenderse.**

- **No creo entender lo que me estas diciendo** - lo volvió a levantar mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- **Tal ves puedas razonar con tus demonios, pero si estos llegan a detectar la mas mínima cantidad de maldad o alguna necesidad en ti tomaran el control por completo y no podrás resistirte.**

- **Okey okey... entiendo** - nuevamente lo soltó y volvió a su cama guardando el libro y recostándose para dormir dejando a Pierce aun confundido y nervioso por los dos encuentros.

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión, Luna junto con Crysalis y Mind estaban caminando por lo que parecían ser unas mazmorras oscuras que eran iluminadas únicamente por unas antorchas encendidas dándoles un aspecto tenebroso, pasaron al lado de unas celdas y observaron un bulto moverse entre la oscuridad.

- **¿Que es eso?** - pregunto Crysalis pero el bulto corrió hasta quedar en frente de los barrotes revelando ser un hombre con el rostro deforme y de anormal musculatura, trataba de alcanzar a Crysalis con sus enormes brazos mientras gritaba - **creo que no debí preguntar.**

- **Son pequeñas fallas** - respondió Luna - **algunas personas nunca se adaptan por completo a la infección y esta muta sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en esas bestias y a veces se pone peor, en realidad el 80 por ciento de los casos no se completo del todo, algunos son expulsados y otros terminan así.**

- **¿De que estas hablando exactamente? ¿Que cosa son ustedes en realidad?**

-** Vamos paso por paso** - se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera que abrió con una llave entrando a un cuarto lleno de oscuridad - **trata de no perderte.**

- **No puedo ver nada aquí.**

**- Pero nosotros si te podemos ver a ti.**

**- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.**

- **Solo espera un momento no seas impaciente, Dragorant... hasme el favor.**

-** ¿Dragorant?** - el joven de piel verde claro tomo una de las antorchas de afuera y la cargo consigo dentro de la habitación iluminándola un poco lo suficiente para ver un artefacto del tamaño de una persona ubicado al fondo - **esperen... creo que puedo ver algo** - Crysalis camino hasta lo que parecía ser un espejo de cuerpo completo y empezó a tocar la superficie - **esto... ¿es un espejo?**

- **Así es... ¿que puedes ver en él?**

- **Pues mi reflejo, ¿es solo un simple espejo no?**

- **Dragorant, párate frente al espejo** - el joven asintió y se coloco a un metro de distancia del artefacto - **ahora... ¿que puedes ver?** - Crysalis se puso al lado de Mind pero curiosamente él no se reflejaba.

- **Esto es raro ¿por que no te reflejas?**

- **Eso es porque esta oscuro, solo en la oscuridad vas a notar rarezas como estas, lo otro es que estas viendo para el lado equivocado** - respondió Mind señalandole una esquina del espejo, Crysalis se acerco para ver mejor y noto que en uno de los rincones oscuros de la mazmorra un joven de cabello marrón estaba sentado en posición fetal dándoles la espalda, giro su vista para ver detrás suyo y no había nadie, volvió a ver al espejo y efectivamente el joven exactamente igual a Mind estaba ahí escondido.

-** Muy bien** - se giro para ver a Luna seriamente - **¿que esta pasando aquí?**

- **Cuéntale algo a nuestra invitada.**

- **Ese tipo que ves en el espejo es el verdadero Mind** - dijo el joven de piel verde de forma arrogante -** lo que ves ahora mismo es solo un cascaron.**

- **Si ese chico es Mind... ¿que cosa eres tu?**

- **Eso es un poco complicado** - continuo Luna - **te lo explicare con mas detalle en un momento pero primero salgamos de aquí, este lugar es asqueroso.**

Los tres abandonaron la oscura habitación y volvieron a caminar por las mazmorras pasando al lado de las mutaciones que volvieron a pegarse contra las barras de sus celdas para agarrar a Crysalis quien solo los miraba con asco mientras subían las escaleras de vuelta a la mansión.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una cárcel para mujeres, una joven de piel crema y cabello color rojo y amarillo estaba recostada en la cama de su celda completamente sola perdida en sus pensamientos sin poder conciliar el sueño, para Sunset Shimmer esos tres meses que llevaba encerrada habían sido como un año al no saber nada del resto de sus amigas quienes la habían perdonado y acogido luego de que intentara asesinarlas, nunca se imagino que en su desesperación por un empleo terminaría siendo engañado de esa forma, al aceptar el trabajo en su momento le dijeron que solo se encargaría de enviar y supervisar correos electrónicos cosa que no sería ningún problema gracias a su gran habilidad con los sistemas pero mas adelante sus superiores mostraron sus verdaderos rostros y en ese momento ya era demasiado tarde, ahora estaba encerrada en ese lugar por haber colaborado con un grupo terrorista apartada de todo y para colmo tenía que cumplir con el trabajo sucio que le encargaba una de las reclusas a cambio de no revelar el hecho de que fue ella el ser que vino de otro mundo y ataco la escuela hace casi tres años.

-** "Solo espero que estén mejor que yo"** - pensó para si misma mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir hasta que la reja de su celda empezó a abrirse lentamente pero haciendo el suficiente ruido como para llamar su atención.

En ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento, se levanto rápidamente y vio como tres oficiales femeninas que fácilmente se podían confundir con hombres por su contextura entraban con palos y cadenas mientras que una de ellas que a parte de ser la mas "delgada" por su uniforma podía notar que era la de mayor rango hablaba por teléfono con alguien y se retiraba haciéndoles un gesto con la mano a las otras tres.

- **Ya saben como es esto** - le dijo la oficial a sus subordinadas - **no importa cuantas veces diga que se rinde y que hablara todo, el tema es que entienda que no tiene opción y solo hay una forma así que diviértanse** - se retiro y cerro la reja dejando sola a Sunset con las tres mujeres que la observaban con malicia.

-** ¿Que hacen aquí?** - dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared.

- **Muy pronto vas a tener una visita y quiere preguntarte algunas cosas** - le respondió una de las oficiales levantando las cadenas - **y nos vamos a asegurar de que respondas todo lo que te pregunte.**

- **¿Se refieren a Luna no?... PUES OLVIDENLO!**

- **Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer** - las tres se acercaron de forma amenazante portando distintos objetos de tortura.

- **Esperen... ALÉJENSE DE MI!**

- **No hagas ruido** - una de ellas sostenía una mordaza - **vas a despertar a las demás.**

Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el sonido de golpes y los gritos ahogados de Sunset Shimmer, por el resto de las celdas algunas reclusas se despertaban y al escucharla se hacían las indiferentes y volvían a dormir.

* * *

Cada ves la noche se hacía mas oscura, en una estación de policías una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa que vestía unos jeans y una camiseta blanca estaba sentada en un cuarto amplio y prácticamente vació ya que solo habían dos sillas, una mesa y un enorme y largo espejo al frente, al cabo de unos minutos una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre de piel crema y cabello blanco que llevaba un uniforme de policía, se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y apoyo unos cuantos papeles en esta.

- **¿Como dijo que era su nombre?** - dijo el oficial apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

- **Night Song, tengo 19 años, soy enfermera, trabajo en el hospital psiquiátrico que se incendio hace poco.**

**- Así es, eso fue ayer, no le molesta si le hago algunas preguntas ¿no es así?** - su mirada cambio a una un tanto sombría.

-** Para nada** - respondió mostrándose lo mas fría posible.

- **Tenemos entendido que usted fue "secuestrada" por estos hombres** - le mostró la fotografía de los dos extranjeros con la frase "se busca" escrita debajo - **en el momento que ocurrió el incendio.**

- **Así es, ellos me apuntaron con una arma y me obligaron a conducir** - trato de que su mentira sonara lo mas convincente pero su voz era pausada.

- **¿En serio?... porque uno de nuestros oficiales dijo que vio a un joven conduciendo el auto, este joven** - le mostró la foto de Blaze.

- **Fue solo por unos momentos para salir del hospital, luego me echaron y él tomo el volante.**

- **¿En serio?** - el oficial sonrió de forma sarcástica y siniestra - **¿y como fue que encontró su auto mas adelante? ¿o acaso los secuestradores lo dejaron frente a su casa?** - Night Song trago saliva y trato de mantenerse fría ante las preguntas.

- **Una amiga me llamo diciendo que habían encontrado mi auto cerca de una fabrica abandonada.**

- **¿Que fabrica?**

- **La que se incendio hace tres meses... ¿A QUE QUIERE LLEGAR CON TODAS ESAS PREGUNTAS?** - cambio su actitud por una mas autoritaria.

- **Resulta que muchas de sus respuestas no coinciden y a eso le podemos sumar el hecho de que nuevamente fue encontrada con esos tipos... ¿acaso tiene idea de quienes son estas tres jovencitas que se llevaron?** - le mostró las fotos de Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity.

- **Son tres pacientes del hospital.**

**- ¿Segura que no sabe nada mas?**

- **Para nada, yo solo me encargo de llevarles los medicamentos a los pacientes** - el oficial suspiro y guardo todas las fotografías.

- **¿Y que nos puede decir acerca de lo que paso recientemente?**

- **¿QUE LE VOY A DECIR?** - puso ambas manos sobre la mesa con fuerza - **ESTABA CONDUCIENDO HASTA QUE LLEGARON SUS HOMBRES Y EMPEZÓ EL TIROTEO.**

- **¿Y COMO FUE QUE TERMINO DE NUEVO CON ESA GENTE?** - respondió con un tono mucho mas fuerte intimidando a la joven - **mis hombres me informaron que usted estaba en el auto antes de que llegaran y hay muchos testigos que dicen lo mismo** - Night Song empezó a sudar por los nervios, se le habían acabado las excusas - **yo creo que usted sabe mucho mas de lo que me esta contando** - el oficial se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente suyo observándola de forma intimidante - escucha niña, tenemos ordenes de recuperar a esas pacientes valiendonos de todos los métodos existentes... ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no? - la joven empezó a temblar a pesar de que su expresión se mantenía fría y seria - ¡HABLA!

- **¡NO LO SE!** - grito tapándose los oídos sin poder ocultar mas su nerviosismo - **les juro que estoy diciendo toda la verdad.**

- **¿QUIENES SON ESOS HOMBRES?** - la tomo de los hombros y empezó a agitarla con fuerza - **¡DILO! ¡VAMOS HABLA!**

- **No lo se** - respondió al borde del llanto -** es en serio.**

- **¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! NO ME LA PONGAS DIFÍCIL.**

- **NO ES CIERTO.**

- **¡MALDITA MOCOSA! CONTESTA!** - el oficial levanto la mano listo para golpearla y Night Song cerro los ojos con fuerza.

_**SLAP!**_

**(...)**

- **AAAHH!**

En la casa de los extranjeros Rarity se levanto de golpe de su cama asustando a Applejack que dormía en la cama de al frente.

- **¿Que pasa caramelo?** - dijo Applejack sobándose los ojos y lanzando un profundo bostezo -** ¿tuviste una pesadilla?**

- **¿Ah?** - Rarity empezó a mirar a todas partes, estaba en un cuarto de madera al igual que toda la casa, su cama estaba al lado de una ventana y en frente suyo estaba la de Applejack, al otro lado del cuarto había un escritorio y un armario, todo se veía muy ordenado, se llevó una mano a la frente y trato de calmarse ya que estaba respirando agitadamente - **si... creo que fue solo una pesadilla**.

- **¿Quieres compartirlo?**

- **No te preocupes, no fue nada** - respondió mucho mas calmada - **solo que no puedo evitar preguntarme... ¿que será de Night Song?**

- **No lo se, espero que este bien, apenas las cosas estén en orden iremos a buscarla, tenemos mucho que agradecerle.**

- **Es cierto** - esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a recostarse - **que descanses.**

- **Tu también Rarity.**

Ambas volvieron a dormir pero el rostro de Rarity aun reflejaba preocupación.

* * *

La lluvia se detuvo y el cielo ya estaba prácticamente despejado aunque los fuertes vientos todavía mantenían una baja temperatura en el ambiente, dos hombres caminaban por la carretera que estaba en medio del bosque, uno de ellos era de color azul claro y llevaba un sombrero de ala corta negro, el otro era de piel blanca y cabello dorado, los dos llevaban puesto un saco de color marrón oscuro y el otro crema.

- **Esto es gracioso** - dijo el Observador de sombrero negro - **no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves que camine tanto desde que era un poni terrestre.**

- **Caminar es bueno, a mi me ayuda a ordenar mis ideas** - respondió el aprendiz de Cuentista escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del saco.

- **El problema es que a este paso no llegaremos nunca.**

- **Lo siento pero esto es lo mas cerca que quise teletransportarnos, si lo hago mas cerca los Cuentistas van a sospechar de mis intenciones** - el Observador se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja - **lamento tener que mantener tanto el misterio pero hay cosas que tengo que contarte y otras necesito que te des cuenta por ti mismo.**

- **Lo entiendo** - esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **pero no es por eso, solo estoy algo ansioso por ver a los chicos, ya han pasado unos cuantos días y no se nada de ellos, naturalmente estoy acostumbrado a seguirle el rastro a mis subordinados durante toda la misión.**

- **Llegaremos mañana a la tarde, si son tan buenos como los describiste a este paso ya deben de haber rescatado a todas las portadoras** - se detuvo un momento y observo la luna.

- **¿Pasa algo?**

- **Nada importante** - bajo la mirada dirigiéndose al hombre de piel azul claro - **como te dije hay cosas que quiero que descubras por tu cuenta pero para eso debo contarte algunas otras en su debido momento por supuesto... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

- **Claro** - respondió con una sonrisa mientras retornaban a su caminata.

- **¿Cuantos años tienes en la orden?**

-** Calculo que unos 100, tal ves menos la verdad ya perdí la cuenta.**

**- Yo tengo casi 900.**

- **Por alguna razón eso no me sorprende, es decir... eres el aprendiz de un Cuentista, me imagino que deben de haber pasado siglos antes de que uno de esos tipos te llegue a tener confianza, nosotros no sabemos casi nada de ellos.**

- **Nadie sabe para quien trabaja ¿no?** - rió sarcásticamente - **lo primero que voy a contarte cuando empecemos el viaje será lo que realmente paso en este mundo hace mas de mil años, cuando yo vivía junto con mi hermano, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que mi linea de tiempo ahora es distinta.**

- **¿Por que tengo el presentimiento de que esto tiene alguna relación con la leyenda Equestriana de Nightmare Moon?**

**- Cierto - **se rasco la cabeza apenado** - a veces se me olvida el detalle de que este mundo tiene dos caras... y si, puede que tenga algún parecido y ya que tu fuiste Equestre en tu vida pasada creo que no tendrás ningún problema en reconocer las similitudes.**

**- Eso espero.**

**- Solo una cosa.**

**- ¿Que?**

**- Yo también conozco la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, pero no conozco la verdad a fondo, tu que viviste toda una vida allá... ¿sabes el origen de esa historia?**

**- Ni idea, es mas, fallecí antes de que Luna retornara de su destierro, solo se lo que dicen los libros.**

**- Ya veo - **el hombre de cabello dorado aparto la mirada al frente con seriedad** - realmente espero que los dos lados del espejo sean lo menos parecidos posible, sino la princesa Luna y los supervivientes de la plaga la van a tener muy difícil.**

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión Luna, Crysalis y Mind estaban en la azotea de la gigantesca construcción, todas las nubes ya se habían despejado y la luna se podía ver brillar en todo su esplendor, el viento agitaba el cabello de Luna al igual que su vestido azul, a su lado Mind no dejaba de ver el enorme astro en el cielo mientras Crysalis esperaba detrás de ellos aferrándose a su saco por la baja temperatura del lugar.

- **¿Que es lo que se supone que estamos esperando?** - dijo Crysalis un tanto molesta.

- **La respuesta a tu pregunta pendiente** - respondió Luna levantando la mirada para ver el cielo con nostalgia - **hace un rato preguntaste que somos en realidad, llego la hora de responder esa pregunta** - en ese momento de la entrada al sótano llegaron todos los enmascarados que estaban en la mansión, sus mascaras solo cubrían la mitad de sus rostros de la nariz para arriba a excepción de los cuatro Mislead Appear cuyas mascaras blancas cubrían todo su rostro y gran parte del cabello - **como te dije, mi gente y yo podemos eliminar cualquier tipo de magia a voluntad e incluso hasta la tecnología deja de funcionar en nuestra presencia y todo este tiempo e estado bloqueando tu habilidad extrasensorial pero por esta vez voy a dejarte ver.**

- **Veamos** - todos los enmascarados se pararon en distintas posiciones rodeando a Crysalis, Mind y los Mislead Appear se pararon al lado de Luna quien bajo la mirada y la observo fijamente a los ojos - **¿y bien?**

- **Esto es solo para tus ojos Crysalis** - en ese momento los ojos de Luna se pusieron blancos y su apariencia empezó a mutar.

- **¿Pero que...?** - Crysalis retrocedió al ver en que se estaba convirtiendo Luna, claro que solo ella podía verlo gracias a su experiencia con la brujería que le permitía ver cosas mas allá de lo aparente.

La piel de Luna se tiño completamente de un negro tan oscuro como el vacío, esa mancha fue cubriendo hasta su vestido para terminar convirtiéndose en una sombra oscura a excepción de sus ojos los cuales se volvieron afilados como los de un reptil, poco a poco le fueron creciendo un par de gigantescas alas demoníacas en la espalda, parecidas a la de un dragón, sus manos se volvieron garras oscuras y afiladas y le empezaron a crecer unos colmillos tan grandes que ocupaban mas de la mitad de su rostro, Crysalis estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al ver la imponente figura que se formaba en frente suyo, retrocedió hasta chocar con el borde de la azotea y se asusto ya que estuvo a punto de caer, entonces observo a su alrededor y noto que todos los enmascarados tenían venas negras recorriendo sus rostros, en el caso de las mujeres que estaban desnudas a excepción de sus mascaras podía ver como recorrían todo su cuerpo, incluso Mind que no llevaba ninguna mascara y la observaba con una mirada seria incluso un tanto nostálgica, era la primera ves que lo veía con esa expresión, los cuatro Mislead Appear eran los únicos que no escupían ningún aura demoníaca, estaban completamente limpios.

- **¿Y bien?** - dijo Luna con su nueva apariencia sin abrir la boca ya que parecía imposible por el tamaño de sus dientes - **¿que opinas ahora?**

- **Ustedes** - Crysalis estaba sudando ya que se sentía completamente acorralada - **realmente son demonios.**

- **Se podría decir que si... pero** - abrió sus alas en su máxima envergadura y levanto la mirada observando la luna con sus ojos de reptil - **aunque no lo creas, los ángeles y los demonios sirven a una misma voluntad, a un mismo creador, nosotros nacimos del fuego del infierno, eso nos convierte en demonios, pero a diferencia de los demás tenemos libre albedrío** - levanto una garra y apunto a un grupo de estrellas en el cielo - **venimos de un lugar muy alejado mas allá de lo conocido por ustedes... ¿como llegamos a este mundo?... no tengo idea, supongo que simplemente nos "sintonizaron" ya que nuestra existencia es lo mas parecido a una onda** **de eso que ustedes llaman radio** - bajo la mirada y observo a Crysalis quien trago saliva al tener esos ojos afilados apuntándola directamente - **vivimos entre los humanos, somos como sus sombras, somos aquello que les susurra al oído y los tienta a hacer todo eso que los hace "humanos" si es que me entiendes... se podría decir que somos su naturaleza.**

- **Entonces... - **volvió a tragar saliva** - ¿que es lo que nos diferencia de ustedes?**

- **Simple... no tenemos una forma física** - observo sus garras - **tu puedes vernos tal como somos en realidad, pero la verdad es que solo somos espectros, pesadillas, una señal de radio, estamos en todas partes y los humanos ni siquiera saben de nuestra existencia porque no pueden vernos, tampoco saben el poder que tenemos sobre ellos, creen poseerlo todo pero no se dan cuenta que sin nuestras influencias no serían nada** - apretó los puños - **e retornado a este mundo para terminar el trabajo que deje pendiente hace mil años, como te habrás dado cuenta bajo las condiciones adecuadas podemos poseer cuerpos y usarlos como recipientes, dije que el 80 por ciento no se adapta y es expulsado o peor, mutan en esas cosas que viste en la mazmorra... así que nosotros** - todos los hombres y mujeres con venas negras dieron un paso al frente - **somos el 20 por ciento, y muy pronto iremos en aumento** - volvió a mirar la luna - **cuando llegue el momento indicado y la humanidad este tan sometida a nuestra influencia a tal punto que simplemente aceptara la oscuridad en sus corazones y serán uno con ella, en ese momento tomaremos el control y pondremos un verdadero orden en estas tierras** - agito sus alas un par de veces sin producir ningún tipo de viento ya que estas no eran reales -** cuando la infección llegue a un nivel mas avanzando daremos un nuevo paso en la escala evolutiva, NO HABRÁ MAS GUERRAS NI DIFERENCIAS ENTRE LOS HOMBRES, NO HABRÁ MAS MUERTE NI SE HARÁ MAS VIDA!... todo será constante y en un solo orden, seremos seres inmortales y libres e impondremos nuestras propias reglas sin ley ni religión, tal como era antes de mi destierro por parte de la orden pero a este punto ni siquiera ellos pueden hacer algo para detenerme... solo hay una cosa que puede arruinarlo todo... tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero.**

- **Ahora lo entiendo todo** - Crysalis se limpio el sudor de la frente y la observo con firmeza - **ya veo porque tu interés en esas historias que hablan del mundo al otro lado del espejo.**

- **Así es... uno de mis hombres encontró ese libro llamado "elementos de la armonía" entre las cosas de esa chica que vino del otro lado del espejo, y el parecido que hay entre mi historia y esa tal yegua en la luna es inquietante, si esos supuestos elementos de la armonía fueron los responsables de su destierro entonces podrían hacer lo mismo conmigo o peor, en este momento son la única fuerza existente capaz de detenerme y no voy a permitir que lo hagan por eso planeo encontrar la forma de llevarlos de regreso a su mundo cueste lo que cueste** - poco a poco fue regresando a la normalidad al igual que todos los enmascarados - **ahora se porque los nuevos extranjeros están interesados en esas chicas, solo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, tendría que haberla asesinado** - se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la salida del sótano - **será mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos un día muy agitado, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de la mansión... si no te asusta por supuesto** - eso ultimo lo dijo lanzandole una mirada sarcástica y salio por la puerta seguida por todos los enmascarados a excepción de Mind que se quedo al lado de Crysalis - **es hora de que Twilight Sparkle y sus elementos sepan a que se están enfrentando, lamentara haber cruzado a este mundo desde un principio.**

- **¿Asustarme?** - dijo Crysalis para si misma en tono molesto - **como se nota que no saben nada de mi ni de mi trabajo, ustedes no son los únicos demonios ni los peores** - espero a que todos terminaran de salir y luego se fue dejando solo a Mind que seguía mirando la luna pensativo.

- **Que fastidio** - dijo el joven de piel verde y cabello marrón sin despegar su vista del gran astro - **creí que Nightmare nunca regresaría - **lanzo un profundo bostezo **- como si no tuviéramos suficiente control sobre esta especie, siempre quieren mas, son todos tan aburridos.**

- **¿Que se siente hablar solo?** - una voz saco al joven demonio de sus pensamientos y bajo la mirada notando que su reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua empozada por la lluvia lo estaba observando de forma seria y desafiante.

- **Mira nada mas** - volvió a sonreír de forma arrogante - **así que finalmente te dignaste a hablar Mind... ¿sigues asustado?**

- **Das lastima... ¿lo sabes no?... toda tu raza da lastima.**

- **¿Lo dice el niño llorón que depende de sus amigos? - **se cruzo de brazos.

-** Eso se acabo, antes sentía miedo, pero ahora lo único que siento es asco, eres un ser tan miserable que ni siquiera te importa el hecho de que puedes llegar a ser padre.**

-** Para empezar, el cuerpo solo es prestado, ese niño no es mi problema es el tuyo** - contesto con la misma arrogancia - **a parte si te hubieras dejado quebrar al principio nada de eso habría pasado, pero tuviste que resistirte y las cosas se fueron de nuestro control... de todas formas no tiene sentido discutir contigo, pronto se irán todos al infierno.**

- **No subestimes a los humanos.**

- **No seas iluso, tenemos dominados a los humanos desde hace eras... ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de imperios que he visto caer gracias a los simples susurros de algún espíritu travieso? como yo - **soltó una risa burlona** - esto solo es un nuevo avance en la escala evolutiva, cosa que también hemos manipulado desde tiempos inmemorables, ¿en serio creen que tienen oportunidad con una mente tan antigua y sabia como la nuestra?**

- **Aun hay gente buena en el mundo, gente que no se da a torcer ante sus susurros e influencias, tal ves saben todo acerca de como corromper la mente pero no saben nada acerca de la armonía.**

- **¿Y que saben ustedes acerca de eso?**

- **Mas de lo que crees.**

- **Si claro** - camino hasta la salida pisando el charco de agua provocando que el reflejo de desvaneciera.

* * *

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana, en la casa de los extranjeros todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Cybrian Spear que estaba encerrado en su habitación sentado en el escritorio con tres libros abiertos al mismo tiempo, el cuarto era un desastre, habían círculos dibujados en el piso con símbolos extraños escritos y hojas desparramadas por todas partes, el joven de piel gris lanzo un profundo bostezo mientras cerraba un libro y lo guardaba en un cajón del escritorio que tenía escrito "Hechicería Equestre", se tallo los ojos un par de veces y empezó a caminar por la habitación observando los círculos que había dibujado en el piso mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

- **"Creo que ya se como funciona"** - pensó para si mismo mientras guardaba el resto de los libros en el mismo cajón y luego abría lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y salía cerrándola detrás suyo con extremo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Camino por el pasillo hasta quedar en frente de una habitación cerrada, entonces pego la oreja a la puerta y trato de escuchar lo que pasaba adentro... nada, ni un solo sonido. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro a la habitación que era iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la enorme ventana, observo todo cuidadosamente con sus característica mirada fría y vacía que lo hacía parecer un fantasma en medio de la oscuridad, en una cama al lado de la ventana Grace estaba profundamente dormida tapada hasta el cuello echada de costado dándole la espalda a la puerta, Reloj camino por su habitación hasta llegar al escritorio, entonces uso su celular para iluminar un poco mientras buscaba algo en particular pero un sonido lo distrajo y tuvo que apagar el celular de inmediato, giro hacía atrás y vio que Grace se había movido de lado y dijo algunas palabras para luego volver a dormir, Reloj no se inmuto ante la sorpresa así que volvió a encender el celular y continuo buscando por la superficie del escritorio pero no parecía encontrar nada que le sirva así que abrió uno de los cajones y finalmente lo halló.

- **"Lo tengo"** - tomo un frasco muy pequeño que contenía un líquido negro dentro, era tinta, la misma tinta que Grace uso para llevarla junto a Swift al interior de la mente de Twilight - **"es muy poco pero me alcanza para dos viajes"** - empezó a caminar hasta la salida pero antes de cerrar la puerta vio el rostro de Grace y noto que estaba llorando, sin darle importancia alguna termino de cerrarla y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a las escaleras - **"mierda"** - bajo un poco y vio a Swift y a Blaze durmiendo en los sofás de la sala pero para su desgracia Hard estaba sentado en una silla frente a la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados haciendo guardia como de costumbre, estaba claramente dormido pero le sería imposible salir por ahí sin despertarlo - **"y yo que no quería gastar energía del mecanismo"** - volvió a su habitación y saco su reloj de bolsillo, apretó un botón y se teletransporto apareciendo en el techo de la casa, empezó a palpar el piso asegurándose que no este húmedo y saco el frasco con la tinta y una pluma que había guardado en su bolsillo -** "otra ves tengo que romper las reglas... pero la información que esta en juego es muy importante"** - empezó a dibujar un circulo de un metro y medio de radio con la tinta especial, una vez que lo termino empezó a dibujar los símbolos rúnicos en los bordes pero estuvo a punto de fallar ya que una voz muy animada lo desconcentro por completo.

- **¡HOLA RELOJ! ¿TAMBIÉN TE GUSTA DORMIR AFUERA?** - el joven de piel gris dejo de dibujar en el acto y se levanto de golpe sacando un cuchillo listo para atacar hasta que noto quien era el dueño de esa voz.

- **¿Luz entre la Oscuridad?** - detrás suyo estaba Light parado con los brazos cruzados y su famosa sonrisa inocente - **¿que se supone que estas haciendo?** - a pesar de haber sido descubierto la expresión de su rostro se mantenía inmutable al igual que sus mirada.

- **No me gustan los espacios cerrados** - el joven de piel blanca levanto su sombrero de vaquero dejando ver sus ojos amarillos - **prefiero dormir en lugares abiertos, de todas formas no duermo mucho.**

- **Eso es porque duermes casi todo el maldito día.**

- **Es culpa de la medicina, es lo único que me hace dormir si o si** - dio unos pasos hasta quedar en frente del circulo - **oye...** - se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo - **esta tinta me es familiar... ¿tu también sabes hacer esa mezcla mágica que le enseñaron hacer a Grace en su mundo?**

- **No, pero estuve estudiando su funcionamiento, se que no se puede hacer magia en este mundo pero haciendo algunas modificaciones en las runas y mezclado con la tecnología de mi mecanismo de la armonía puedo lograr que me teletransporte a enormes distancias usando una mínima cantidad de energía, es la ventaja que tienen estos artefactos, al estar hechos principalmente de tecnología funcionan en cualquier lugar.**

- **Eso suena increíble... - **respondió Light con cara de no haber entendido nada** - ¿Pero de donde la sacaste?**

**- La tome prestada de su habitación - **los dos se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio y luego Light corrió hasta quedar en frente suyo sobresaltado.

- **¿QUE HICISTE QUE?... ¿ACASO NUESTRO MAESTRO NO TE ENSEÑO A RESPETAR EL ESPACIO PRIVADO? ES EL CUARTO DE UNA MUJER POR EL AMOR DE DIOS... es decir... ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATEN?**

- **La vida y la muerte me son indiferentes y lo sabes, ahora apártate** - le dio un pequeño empujón y continuo dibujando las runas - **tengo trabajo que hacer y te agradecería que cierres la boca al menos por esta noche.**

- **¿Vas a meter la pata de nuevo no?** - se ajusto el sombrero y volvió a sonreír pero su mirada era desafiante - **esta ves voy contigo.**

- **Ni siquiera lo pienses.**

- **Vamos Reloj, la única ves que hemos trabajado en equipo todo salio genial.**

- **Genial para ti, es agotador estar a tu lado... mas de lo normal.**

- **No seas llorón** - empezó a caminar en círculos a su lado - **solo piénsalo, con tu cerebro sumado a mi fuerza y encanto todo será mas fácil** - desenfundo sus dos pistolas levantándolas en el aire - solo piénsalo **¿que dices?**

- **¿No me vas a dejar en paz no?** - Light negó con la cabeza y Reloj se limito a lanzar un corto suspiro - **esta bien... pero cierra la maldita boca.**

- **Y tu cambia esa cara que pareces un jodido robot... ¿acaso te quedaste dormido en un congelador?... es decir, no se te mueve nada... ¿por que no intentas sonreír?**

- **Olvídalo... voy solo.**

- **Esta bien, tu ganas** - se puso a su lado y los dos se metieron dentro del circulo rúnico - **por cierto... ¿a donde vamos a ir?**

- **Vamos a una prisión estatal femenina a kilómetros de distancia** - saco su reloj de bolsillo y puso una mano sobre el circulo y otra sobre el botón del mecanismo de la armonía - **esa tal Sunset Shimmer tiene información indispensable para mi investigación, así que vamos por ella** - apretó el botón y los símbolos empezaron a brillar poco a poco.

- **Pero... tenemos prohibido intervenir en circunstancias que estén fuera de nuestro rango de acción, ¿como piensas ocultárselo a nuestro maestro?**

- **Este es el plan** - el circulo se seguía iluminando poco a poco - **rescatamos a Sunset Shimmer, le hago las preguntas que necesito saber para terminar mi trabajo, luego uso mi mecanismo para borrarle la memoria y la dejamos tirada en algún sitio y que se las arregle a su modo, volvemos a casa antes del amanecer y nadie se entera de nada... ¿quedo claro?**

- **¿Al menos podemos dejarla en un lugar seguro no?** - las runas ya estaban cerca de unirse.

- **No es nuestra responsabilidad, si quieres perder tiempo en eso ocúpate tu.**

- **Lo que digas... y la verdad que esto se tarda demasiado.**

- **Es cierto, tengo que tomarlo en cuenta a la hora de arreglar el escape, en serio puede ser un gran problema** - el circulo finalmente se completo y los dos desaparecieron en un haz de luz dejando una marca en el piso.

* * *

**NA: Ya nos estamos acercando al final del segundo acto, gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	28. Armando esperanzas

**NA: Antes que nada lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, en realidad tendría que haber estado terminado el domingo pero me cayeron encima un montón de trabajos y demás que terminaron convirtiéndose en un bloqueo terrible, pero ya esta de vuelta con todas las ideas claras y listo para continuar, he vuelto a subir el one shot "Despierta Extranjero" con varias modificaciones a tomar en cuenta, no es del todo necesario que lo lean, solo para pasar el rato y entender un poco mas a profundidad como va el tema de los extranjeros ya que todo eso voy a aclararlo dentro del fic en su debido momento, sin mas que decir los dejo con el nuevo capitulo y un puñado de revelaciones mas.**

* * *

**28. Armando esperanzas.**

Eran exactamente las dos de la mañana en el mundo humano, escondidos entre las montañas en un lugar muy alejado un grupo de hombres que cubrían sus rostros con pasamontañas estaban acampando al lado de dos camionetas y un helicóptero estacionados, se trataba de los últimos terroristas que quedaban del grupo de Mislead Appear quienes luego de la desaparición de su líder y de enterarse que todo el tiempo fueron utilizados por este tuvieron que arreglárselas para sobrevivir a toda costa en un mundo donde no tenían lugar, un hombre y una mujer estaban sentados frente a una fogata mientras el tercero observaba el cielo atentamente.

- **Esto no tiene ningún maldito sentido** - dijo con una voz grave caminando hasta sentarse en la fogata junto con sus compañeros - **¿como se supone que Rainbow Dash va a alcanzarnos si no tiene ningún transporte? ¿acaso pensaba robar un helicóptero de la planta nuclear?**

- **Confía en ella Shot** - respondió su compañero quitándose el pasamontañas revelando que era un hombre de piel crema y cabello gris - **dijo que nos alcanzaría** - levanto una botella de whisky y le dio un trago.

- **Esto es estúpido Photenix, yo creo que la atraparon, o simplemente tomo lo que necesitaba y nos abandono.**

- **No seas tan duro** - respondió la mujer quitándose el pasamontañas y revelando que era de color blanca y cabello rubio - **ella confió en nosotros todo este tiempo, a pesar de que la interrogamos de forma muy agresiva cuando la rescatamos de esa camioneta para preguntarle acerca de la verdadera identidad de Mislead Appear, cosa de la que no sabía nada de nada, todavía me pregunto que es lo que quería él y su "grupo selecto" de un par de simples jovencitas.**

**- Lo único que no me puedo creer es que todo este tiempo nos haya estado utilizando - **dijo Photenix dándole otro trago al whisky** - encima se atreve a desaparecer y dejarnos tirados como perros, la mayoría de los grupos ya fueron atrapados prácticamente somos lo único que queda junto con los del refugio.**

**- De todas formas Rainbow es distinta, ella parece ser muy leal a sus principios.**

- **Por favor Blue no bromees, ¿que va a saber una mocosa de 19 años sobre lealtad? **- en ese momento su compañero de piel crema dejo caer la botella de whisky y se levanto mirando el cielo atontado - **oye Photenix... ¿que diablos te pasa?**

- **Shot... Blue... ¿cuanto he estado bebiendo?**

- **Es la primera botella que te veo tocar en toda la noche... cosa rara en ti ¿por que lo preguntas?**

- **Porque me parece que estoy viendo una especie de pájaro gigante volar en nuestra dirección.**

- **Maldito borracho** - se levanto y volteo para mirar al cielo en la misma dirección que su compañero - **si ahí no hay nada, solo nubes... ¿que carajos?** - efectivamente a lo lejos podía ver un par de alas azules demasiado grandes como para ser un ave común y corriente agitándose con elegancia pero por la oscuridad de la noche no podían ver nada mas.

- **¿Que es eso?** - dijo la chica de piel blanca poniéndose de pie al lado de sus compañeros - **parece una persona ¿con alas?**

- **JODER... ¡ES UNA HARPÍA!** - Photenix desenfundo una pistola y apunto al cielo asustado.

- **BAJA EL ARMA INÚTIL** - le reprocho su compañero quitandole la pistola - **ESAS COSAS NO EXISTEN.**

- **Consideralo Shot** - continuo Blue - **porque viene hacia acá** - la figura alada cada ves se hacía mas visible ya que se estaba acercando directamente hasta su ubicación.

- **Mierda...** - el hombre finalmente se quito el pasamontañas revelando que era de piel marrón y cabello blanco y corto, le devolvió el arma a su compañero y también saco la suya - **estén atentos.**

Los tres apuntaron al cielo directo a la criatura que descendió con elegancia en frente suyo ocultándose con sus dos enormes alas azules, los tres ex terroristas estaban apuntándole sin parpadear hasta que finalmente el ser retiro las alas revelando que era una joven de piel cian y cabello color arcoiris pero había mas de un detalle en su apariencia, sus orejas eran mas grandes como las de un animal y estaba sobre su cabeza, una cola del mismo color que su cabello se agitaba lentamente y lo que era imposible de ignorar eran sus dos alas que estaban abiertas en toda su envergadura dándole una apariencia imponente, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era una gargantilla que colgaba en su cuello con una gema con forma de relámpago rojo que brillaba débilmente.

- **¿Me extrañaron chicos?**

- **¿Rainbow Dash?** - dijo Blue bajando su arma y abriendo los ojos como platos - **¿que te paso?**

- **Encontré lo que buscaba** - tiro una caja de metal a los pies de los tres que guardaron sus armas aun sin salir de su asombro - **¿que tanto me miran?**

- **¿Que eres?** - dijo el hombre de piel oscura observándola con extrañeza.

- **Vamos Shot... soy yo, Rainbow Dash, solo dame un segundo** - se quito la gargantilla del elemento de la lealtad y sus alas desaparecieron al igual que el resto de su transformación regresando a ser la misma joven de piel cian y cabello arcoiris - **¿lo ves?**

- **¿Que esta pasando aquí?** - continuo el ex terrorista de piel crema - **¿y que son esas cosas?**

- **Es de lo que les estuve hablando todo este tiempo, son lo que alimentaban la planta nuclear** - Rainbow abrió la caja mostrandoles su contenido, dentro estaban los cinco elementos restantes junto con la corona, coloco el elemento de la lealtad dentro - **esto es por lo que ese maldito de Frank secuestro y torturo a mis amigas, ahora finalmente podemos usarlo en su contra.**

- **Interesante** - Shot se acerco a la caja.

- **Al principio creí que solo era la corona pero el resto de los artefactos también parecen tener algo especial.**

- **Entonces** - Blue tomo el elemento de la generosidad y se quedo mirando la gema con forma de mariposa - **¿cualquiera que se ponga uno de estos puede volar?**

- **No lo se** - se encogió de hombros - **por lo que tenía entendido solo aquel que portara la corona podía transformarse pero no funciono conmigo y casi me atrapan, pero este funciono perfectamente** - señalo la gema de la lealtad - **no solo te dan alas, también mas fuerza y quien sabe que otras cosas mas, me gustaría experimentar luego pero ahora creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer** - guardo todos los elementos y le entrego la caja a Shot - **¿que novedades hay?**

- **En realidad muchas, es hora de empezar a planear las cosas como se debe, sobretodo ahora que tenemos el tesoro mas preciado del gobernador.**

- **Perfecto... entonces vamos a sacar a los militares de la ciudad y a mostrarle al mundo quien es en verdad Frank Sutler.**

- **Todo a su debido tiempo Rainbow** - los cuatro caminaron hasta la cochera de una de las camionetas y metieron la caja con los elementos dentro - **esto es delicado tenemos que planearlo con extremo detalle** - cerro la puerta y subió a la camioneta junto con Rainbow mientras Blue y Photenix subían a la otra, ambos encendieron los motores.

- **Oye... ¿y el helicóptero?**

- **No tiene combustible, volveremos por el luego, tenemos que abastecernos de algunas cosas en el refugio y darles las buenas noticias a los demás, hoy a la tarde es la famosa junta de políticos así que tenemos poco tiempo para planear las cosas.**

- **¿Que esperamos entonces? VAMOS!**

Las dos camionetas se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad cargando consigo los elementos de la armonía mientras un grupo de nubes se apartaban dejando ver a la luna iluminando el camino.

* * *

En la prisión estatal para mujeres un circulo rúnico se dibujaba en el piso de uno de los pasillos y al cabo de un minuto aparecieron dos jóvenes de la nada, uno de ellos era de piel gris y vestía una chaqueta azul sobre una camisa blanca, el otro era de piel blanca con un sombrero de vaquero y un saco marrón largo.

- **¿Donde estamos?** - pregunto Light observando a su alrededor, era una habitación cerrada con un escritorio y varias cajas apiladas en una esquina.

- **En uno de los almacenes de la prisión** - contesto Cybrian guardando la tinta y la pluma en los bolsillos de su chaqueta - **por suerte pude insertar las coordenadas correctamente.**

- **¿Como conoces tan bien este lugar?**

- **Tengo un plano** - saco una hoja con un mapa bien detallado dibujado a mano.

- **¿Y eso?... No es fácil obtener los planos de una prisión.**

- **¿Que crees que estuve haciendo los tres meses que me dejaron tirado en este jodido planeta? Junte toda la información que pude, sabia que algo como esto me serviría en algún momento, si no me equivoco debemos de estar a 10 minutos del bloque de celdas en el que encerraron a Sunset Shimmer, ahora escucha claro, nos estamos infiltrando... ¿sabes lo que es eso?**

- **¿Entrar a una casa sin tocar la puerta?**

- **Quiere decir que si haces algún ruido o alguien mas nos ve estamos muertos... ¿quedo claro?**

- **¿Eso quiere decir que nada de disparos no? ¿Para que me trajiste entonces?** - los dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y luego Cybrian lanzo un corto suspiro y abrió la puerta sin decir nada observando cuidadosamente si había alguien por los pasillos - **que aburrido eres.**

- **No hay nadie... me dijeron que tienes buen oído.**

- **Claro que si, puedo escuchar cualquier cosa, como el goteo de las cañerías en el techo o los dos guardias que están hablando a diez metros al frente detrás de la pared** - el joven de piel gris observo la pared y pego la oreja tratando escuchar algo llegando a oír algunos susurros.

- **Impresionante, voy a necesitar que me avises cuando oigas a alguien acercarse, conozco el camino perfectamente tu solo encárgate de advertirme y yo haré el resto** - dijo eso ultimo sacando su reloj de bolsillo.

Mientras tanto en el bloque de celdas tres guardias femeninas abandonaban una celda soltando algunas risas, dentro de esta una joven de piel crema y cabello color rojo y amarillo estaba seriamente lastimada con varios moretones en la cara tirada en una esquina.

- **Espero que lo hayas entendido Shimmer** - dijo la guardia cerrando la reja con llave - **mañana se encargaran de ti en la enfermería pero vamos a dejar que medites tus opciones primero, tienes toda la noche para pensar... si puedes** - luego de decir eso las tres se retiraron mientras Sunset Shimmer intentaba levantarse con gran dificultad apoyándose sobre la base de su cama.

- **Maldita sea** - dijo apretando el colchón mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos amoroteados, intento abrir uno de ellos y se apoyo sobre la pared para caminar hasta el baño, ahí empezó a mojarse la cara pero cara movimiento era terriblemente doloroso para ella, finalmente cayo de rodillas frente al espejo apretando los dientes con ira e impotencia - **malditas zorras... ¿que voy a hacer ahora?**

- **Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer** - levanto la mirada y ahí estaba de nuevo su reflejo contestándole, el reflejo no estaba golpeado y tampoco vestía el uniforme naranja de las reclusas, estaba en perfectas condiciones y la observaba con una sonrisa maléfica - **se te acabaron las opciones, no creas que te vas a morir aquí, no te la van a poner tan fácil.**

- **Ca...lla..te** - dijo con dificultad mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos - **¿que hice para merecer esto? Nunca quise esta mierda... ¿acaso los errores que cometí en el pasado me van a perseguir por siempre?**

- **¿Acaso no te das cuenta todavía? Tu pasado te esta llamando de regreso, esta no es la vida que te mereces, olvídate de todo** - Sunset levanto su rostro adolorido y observo fijamente a su reflejo que apoyaba una mano frente al cristal como invitándola a algo - **no es necesario que sigas sufriendo... vamos... vuelve a ser como eras antes** - Sunset intento levantarse con dificultad pero resbalaba en cada intento, aun así continuaba intentando en ponerse de pie.

En ese mismo instante los dos extranjeros corrían por el bloque de celdas buscando la indicada, todas las reclusas estaban durmiendo por lo que no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

- **¿Acaso no averiguaste también cual era su celda?** - le pregunto Light en voz baja - **podemos buscar toda la noche aquí.**

- **Lo hice pero aparentemente la cambiaron, espera un momento** - saco su reloj de bolsillo y noto que las manecillas giraban de forma descontrolada - **no puede ser.**

- **¿Que le pasa a tu mecanismo de la armonía?**

- **Esta radiación es contaminación psicológica... la infección de Nightmare Moon... Sunset Shimmer debe de estar por aquí cerca** - empezó a caminar por el grupo de celdas y noto que la señal desapareció - **ya veo... esta en el segundo piso, muévete** - subieron lo mas rápido posible y nuevamente el reloj se descontrolo así que continuaron revisando celda por celda hasta que dieron con una que estaba vacía pero al estar parados ahí las manecillas giraban a tal velocidad que daba la impresión que se fueran a romper en cualquier momento - **tiene que estar aquí** - saco una linterna y empezó a iluminar el interior notando que al fondo estaba Sunset Shimmer parada frente a un espejo estirando la mano a centímetros de tocarlo y a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar podían ver para asombro de Light como su reflejo le sonreía con malicia - **ya esta... la perdimos.**

- **¡ALÉJATE DEL PUTO ESPEJO!**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Tres balas impactaron contra el espejo destruyéndolo por completo antes de que Sunset pudiera tocarlo, los cristales volaron asustando a la joven que se fue para atrás retorciéndose por el dolor de la caída mientras algunos de los trozos proyectaban el rostro fragmentado de su reflejo demoníaco apretando los dientes con ira. El sonido de los disparos despertó a casi todas las reclusas que empezaron a hablar y asomarse por las rejas preguntando ¿que estaba pasando? en menos de un minuto ya se había armado un alboroto, Cybrian giro la cabeza lentamente para ver a su compañero con la misma mirada seria que no se inmutaba por nada mientras Light bajaba su arma viéndolo con un rostro culpable.

- **Luz entre la Oscuridad... ¿por que lo hiciste?**

**- ¿Que? ¿acaso no viste esa cosa en el espejo? Nunca en mi vida vi algo parecido.**

- **¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!** - una de las oficiales entro por la puerta del primer piso junto con todo su equipo.

- **No tenemos tiempo** - el joven de piel gris saco su reloj de bolsillo y noto que había vuelto a la normalidad - **esta limpia de toda contaminación y el mecanismo vuelve a funcionar** - apretó un botón y puso una mano sobre la reja que exploto dejandoles el paso libre - **rápido** - corrió hasta quedar en frente de Sunset y puso una mano sobre su frente y con la otra volvió a activar su mecanismo curando la mayor parte de sus heridas.

- **Que extraño** - la joven fue recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco - **el dolor se fue** - abrió los ojos sin ningún problema y vio sorprendida a los dos extranjeros - **¿quienes son ustedes?**

- **No hay tiempo para explicaciones** - dijo Light estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse - **solo ven con nosotros si quieres vivir.**

- **¿Que?** - lo observo extrañada y levanto una ceja confundida -** ¿acaso eres un loco?**

- **Muchos concuerdan con esa opinión pero para eso tienes que ponerte a pensar ¿que es ser normal?** - respondió con su característica sonrisa, Sunset Shimmer se quedo mirándolo por un rato y luego se empezó a reír en voz baja llevándose una mano a la frente.

- **¿Se volvió loca?** - pregunto Cybrian al ver la extraña reacción de Sunset.

- **Para nada, yo creo que solo entendió mi mensaje, ¿acaso la gente no se ve mejor cuando sonríe?**

- **Lo siento** - respondió Sunset recuperando el aire - **tenía que hacerlo, por un momento me recordaste a una amiga mía - **bajo la mirada apenada.

-** ¡ALTO AHÍ!** - las guardias llegaron al segundo piso y les apuntaron con sus armas.

- **Se nos acabo el tiempo... júntense ¡AHORA!** - Cybrian sostuvo su reloj con una mano y rodeo con sus brazos a Light y a Sunset, las oficiales empezaron a disparar pero las balas no dieron en ningún blanco ya que los tres desaparecieron en un haz de luz dejándolas confundidas.

- **¿A donde se fueron?**

En un campo abierto al aire libre aparecieron los tres y Light se tiro al piso a vomitar mientras Sunset observaba a su alrededor bastante desorientada.

- **¿Acabas de hacer magia?** - pregunto observando al joven que le daba un par de golpes a su reloj.

- **Me estoy quedando sin energía... ¡Luz entre la Oscuridad!**

- **¿Que quieres?** - se puso de pie agarrándose la panza - **ya te dije que me avises antes de hacer esa cosa.**

- **Escucha claro, solo tengo energía suficiente para llevarnos de regreso** - saco la tinta y la pluma y empezó a dibujar el circulo en el piso - **van a llegar guardias en cualquier momento necesito que hagas lo tuyo.**

- **No será ningún problema** - levanto sus dos pistolas asustando a Sunset que luego agito su cabeza cambiando su mirada por una seria.

- **Muy bien... ¿quienes son y que se supone que están haciendo?**

- **Somos solo un par de extranjeros que van a sacarte de aquí, yo soy Light y el señor sonrisas es Cybrian Spear.**

- **¿Cybrian Spear?... un momento** - observo al joven que dibujaba el circulo rúnico en el piso - **yo te conozco.**

- **Lo se, ahora déjame concentrarme** - respondió mientras remojaba la pluma en la tinta especial - **maldición, realmente hay muy poco.**

- **Esto solo me deja mas confundida.**

- **HEY... ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?** - un par de guardias que pasaban por ahí los iluminaron con una linterna y Light le disparo rápidamente apagandola a lo que los dos desenfundaron sus armas pero estas volaron por el aire antes de que pudieran siquiera tenerlos en la mira.

- **Les recomiendo quedarse callados** - dijo el joven del sombrero de vaquero apuntándoles con sus dos pistolas - **no crean que pueden ser mas rápidos que yo con las armas** - los policías empezaron a correr pero Light pego un gran salto cayéndoles encima noqueandolos al instante.

- **¿Como puede saltar tan alto?** - pregunto Sunset confundida.

- **Cierren la boca por favor... necesito concentrarme** - Cybrian mojaba la pluma una y otra ves en el tintero tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad de tinta posible.

- **Esperen** - Light puso una mano sobre su oreja y cerro los ojos - **hay un puñado de guardias armados en camino, estarán aquí en menos de un minuto.**

- **Perfecto** - el joven de piel gris se llevo una mano a la frente y luego se levanto observando a Sunset - **oye ¿tu eres una unicornio no?**

- **¿Como lo sabes?**

- **No importa ¿que tanto sabes de magia?**

- **¿Que tanto se?... Lo suficiente como para que esa pregunta me resulte muy ofensiva, fui la estudiante modelo de la princesa Celestia en mi mundo.**

- **Supongo que con eso basta... ¡oye!**

- **¿Que pasa?** - Light camino hasta quedar en frente suyo.

- **Tu no sabes nada de magia así que dale tu mecanismo a ella.**

- **Esta bien, pero que no lo rompa** - saco su reloj de bolsillo de color verde y se lo entrego a Sunset que lo observo confundida.

- **¿Que es esta cosa?**

- **Es un mecanismo de la armonía, tecnología que te permite hacer magia, solo concéntrate en un hechizo en particular y aprieta el botón que ves ahí... apenas lleguen los guardias quiero que crees el campo de fuerza mas grande que puedas proyectar.**

-** ¿Solo eso? Puedo mantener un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener una avalancha por un tiempo indefinido.**

- **Tal vez pero esa chatarra tiene una batería recargable con un limite muy molesto, tu solo has lo que te digo** - en ese momento el celular de Cybrian empezó a sonar provocando que Light lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

- **¿Te están llamando?**

- **Parece que si** - saco su teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo puso junto a su oreja.

- **¡Maldita sea Reloj! En estos momentos mas te vale que sea una novia o algo que valga la pena ver.**

- **¿Hola?**

- **¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁN TU Y LIGHT?!** - respondió una voz femenina en tono molesto al otro lado de la linea.

- **Es Espíritu en Llamas.**

- **¿Grace? ¿QUE CARAJOS HACE DESPIERTA A ESTA HORA? ¡POR UN DEMONIO CUELGA YA Y TIRA EL TELÉFONO LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE!** - dijo el extranjero sobresaltado provocando que Sunset volviera a mirarlo extrañada.

- **Estamos en una prisión estatal femenina rescatando a Sunset Shimmer** - ante esa respuesta Light se quedo completamente callado con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

- **¿COMO DIJISTE?** - continuó Grace desde su ubicación.

- **Que estamos rescatando a Sunset Shimmer.**

- **ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ¿COMO LLEGARON HASTA AHÍ?**

- **Tome prestada tu tinta mágica de tu cuarto y mezcle sus componentes con la tecnología de mi mecanismo logrando una teletransportación a largo alcance.**

**- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! ¿COMO PUDISTE? ERES UN...**

_**BANG!**_

El teléfono salio volando y a los pocos segundos cayo al piso hecho pedazos mientras el joven de piel gris observaba su mano vacía con su mirada inexpresiva para luego ver a su compañero que soplaba el cañón de su arma llevándose la otra mano a la frente con un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor.

- **Estuvo cerca** - dijo Light guardando el pañuelo y desenfundando su otra pistola - **oye Reloj,** **se que no te importa nada pero por casualidad ¿nadie te dijo que hay cosas que no las puedes decir de forma tan directa?**

- **Da lo mismo, el plan se fue al diablo así que prepárate para lo que sea que nos vaya a decir el Observador cuando vuelva por el informe** - en ese momento llegaron todos los guardias armados.

- **¡AL SUELO! AHORA.**

- **Se nos acabo el tiempo** - se agacho para terminar de dibujar el circulo pero antes de continuar levanto la mirada observando a la joven reclusa - **Sunset Shimmer, si realmente quieres volver a ver a tus amigas haz lo tuyo.**

- **¿Mis amigas están con ustedes?** - los guardias levantaron sus armas listos para disparar - **¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?** - empezaron a disparar a discreción pero Sunset apretó el botón del mecanismo con fuerza y estiro la otra mano como tratando de agarrar algo - **¡NO ESTORBEN!** - todas las balas se detuvieron a centímetros de distancia y seguían juntándose a medida que los guardias disparaban sin que se proyectara ningún campo de fuerza.

- **¿Que estas haciendo?** - dijo Light sorprendido.

- **Las estoy deteniendo con telequinesis** - los ojos de Sunset giraban rápidamente viendo de forma desafiante cada una de las balas que se quedaban detenidas en el aire - **si el problema de este aparato es la energía esta forma es mucho mas ahorrativa que con un campo de fuerza.**

- **Es increíble que puedas levitar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, en serio eres impresionante.**

- **¿En serio te impresiona? Esto no es nada, si se trata de magia YO SOY LA MEJOR** - apretó su mano haciendo un puño y luego la estiro de forma agresiva como tratando de golpear algo, en ese momento todas las balas salieron volando a gran velocidad hiriendo a los guardias lo suficiente como para hacerlos sangrar mas no los llegaba a perforar - **¡¿QUIEREN MAS?!** - a pesar de sus heridas continuaron disparando con el mismo resultado.

- **Muy pronto vendrán mas guardias, entren todos al circulo** - los tres se metieron dentro mientras Sunset continuaba deteniendo el tiroteo y Cybrian uso su mecanismo para activar las runas del circulo pero el rostro de la joven empezaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento.

- **Son demasiadas** - algunas balas empezaron a caer mientras Sunset respiraba agitadamente - **cada ves son mas guardias, no voy a resistir mucho tiempo.**

- **Resiste un poco mas** - las runas rodeaban el circulo a una velocidad mas lenta que la primera ves - **maldición.**

- **¡AHHHH!** - en ese momento el reloj de Sunset Shimmer empezó a soltar chispas y todas las balas salieron disparadas de nuevo debido a la formación de un campo de fuerza de color verde claro - **¡VAMOS!** - el circulo brillo con mucha mas fuerza para sorpresa de los dos extranjeros que no tenían idea de que estaba pasando y finalmente se completo en un segundo y los tres desaparecieron en un haz de luz mientras todas las balas pasaban de largo.

* * *

En casa de los extranjeros Fluttershy tenía problemas para dormir, estaba en la misma habitación que Pinkie Pie quien curiosamente dormía sin ningún problema y a ella le agradaba ver a su amiga sonriendo después de todo el tiempo que habían estado separadas, en ese momento le pareció ver algo moverse entre las sombras seguido por una voz.

-** Fluttershy** - dijo una voz misteriosa entre la oscuridad.

- **¿Qui... quien esta ahí?** - pregunto nerviosa cubriéndose con la sabana hasta la nariz.

- **Fluttershy... lo siento.**

- **¿Que?** - observo con mas detalle y vio como de entre la oscuridad salia un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón, caminaba con la mirada baja.

- **Lo siento.**

- **¿Mind?** - la joven se asusto al verlo y empezó a retroceder hasta caerse de la cama pero su sorpresa no se termino ya que atrás del joven de entre la oscuridad se veían un par de ojos rojos enormes - **¿que es eso?**

- **Fluttershy** - Mind levanto la mirada y poco a poco una cabeza de dragón negro se iba haciendo visible detrás suyo amenazando con devorarlo - **escúchame, tienen que huir de esta ciudad lo mas lejos posible** - la cabeza del dragón se giro de costado y abrió su boca apunto de morder al joven - **"eso" vendrá por ustedes... son lo único que puede detenerla, son la ultima esperanza de la especie humana** - Fluttershy vio horrorizada como el dragón empezaba a apretar los dientes mientras Mind sangraba por el agarre pero la observaba con ojos encendidos al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para liberarse de las mandíbulas del dragón - **¡TIENEN QUE HUIR!... ¡PÓNGANSE A SALVO!**

- **Te estas pasando de listo Mind** - dijo el dragón con una voz juguetona mientras continuaba haciendo fuerza con sus mandíbulas - **ya te dije que no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros, ahora vamonos de aquí.**

- **¡HUYAN!** - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que el dragón lo arrastrara de vuelta a las sombras poco a poco pero antes de ocultarse por completo Fluttershy vio brillar sus gigantescos ojos rojos.

- **¿Le temes a los dragones pequeña?** - poco a poco los ojos se fueron apagando - **no creas que será la ultima ves que sueñes con aquello a lo que le temes, muy pronto sus peores pesadillas serán solo la menor de sus preocupaciones** - se empezó a reír a carcajadas antes de desaparecer por completo y Fluttershy se levantara de su cama exaltada.

- **¿Que?** - empezó a mira a su alrededor y seguía sentada en su cama respirando agitadamente, aparentemente todo el tiempo estuvo durmiendo - **¿fue solo un sueño?** - observo a Pinkie Pie que dormía tranquilamente roncando con la boca abierta y luego vio la esquina oscura que solo tenía una maceta con una planta verde, se llevo las manos al vientre y lo acaricio soltando un suspiro - **ya estamos a salvo... fue solo una pesadilla, nada mas** - se recostó nuevamente tratando de recuperar el sueño.

* * *

La noche seguía su curso, en la mansión de Luna ya todos estaban descansando pero la puerta principal se abrió y uno de los Mislead Appear salio cargando unas cuantas armas y empezó a caminar por los jardines rumbo a la salida pero a pocos metros de la reja una voz lo distrajo.

- **¿Vas a hacerlo no?** - se detuvo y giro para encontrarse con otro Mislead Appear que lo observaba con un par de ojos azules detrás de su mascara.

- **¿Los otros dos no te vieron salir?**

**- No.**

**- Que bueno, sería un problema si empiezan a sospechar, sabes que tengo que hacerlo, son ordenes de Luna después de todo.**

- **No es necesario que sigas con esto** - continuo hablando con una voz muy calmada - **si vas allá... morirás, ¿vas a morir justo cuando una esperanza se cruza en nuestro camino?**

- **¡Razona un poco!** - levanto un poco la voz pero se calmo al instante - **mira, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, en serio, te debo mas que mi vida, te agradezco todos los cuidados que me has dado y la paciencia con la que me has enseñado, te agradezco también que me hayas sacado de la fabrica antes de que la hicieras volar en pedazos cuando los militares entraron por la supuesta traición de Duncan, pero tengo que ir a matar a ese maldito de Frank Sutler me lo pidan o no, debo cumplir mi venganza.**

- **¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta todavía?... Frank no es mas que otra victima de la maldad que abunda en este planeta, tienes al verdadero enemigo durmiendo en el mismo techo y ahora finalmente sabemos que hay algo capaz de detenerla.**

- **¡Despierta! La raza humana esta jodida desde antes de su creación, ¿en serio crees que un grupo de jovencitas con accesorios van a restaurar aquello que se perdió desde hace milenios? Los demonios están en todas partes sin que podamos verlos y siempre han estado ahí, son como ondas de radio que invaden nuestras mentes y ahora pretenden tomar cuerpos como recipientes pero ¿en que cambia las cosas todo esto? Los demonios no están tomando el control ¡YA LO TIENEN! ¡SIEMPRE LO TUVIERON!** - observo fijamente a su compañero que lo veía con la mirada inexpresiva detrás de la mascara y nuevamente se calmo - **lo siento, pero esta es la realidad** - cargo sus armas y aparto la mirada al suelo - **tu mismo lo dijiste... no eres mas que un extranjero, no se como son las cosas en tu país, continente, planeta, universo o lo que sea de donde vengas, respeto que no me lo quieras decir pero yo sufro en este jodido lugar desde niño por culpa de ese monstruo que ahora gobierna el país** - se dio la media vuelta - **respeto tu postura pacifista pero aquí las cosas funcionan solo de una manera y esa es con las armas, como te dije no tiene sentido pelear contra Nightmare, la única buena acción que puedo hacer es matar a Frank así al menos las cosas estarán tranquilas desde un punto de vista mas "mundano", Nightmare y sus demonios están fuera de nuestro alcance y siempre lo estarán, son de un plano muy superior al nuestro - **giro su rostro sobre su hombro para ver a su compañero** - encárgate de lo que puedes manejar y deja que el resto de las cosas pasen por si solas, es lo mas sabio que me has dicho, ese maestro tuyo del que me hablaste debe de haber sido muy bueno.**

**- Lo fue - **respondió el otro enmascarado con la misma pasividad en su voz** - lo es.**

**- Tengo que irme, el resto de mi equipo me esta esperando.**

**- Oye Vi... - **estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero fue interrumpido

**- No me llames así, ya no uso mas ese nombre, ahora soy Mislead Appear, siempre seré Mislead Appear - **se alejo lentamente y trepo por la reja sin dificultad mientras una camioneta llena de hombres con pasamontañas lo esperaba del otro lado, antes de subirse levanto el brazo a modo de despedida y luego partió junto con el resto de su equipo a un rumbo desconocido.

El enmascarado de ojos azules camino de vuelta a la mansión pero en la entrada otro de los Mislead Appear lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

**- ¿A donde se fue? - pregunto con una voz retadora.**

**- A cumplir una orden de Luna - respondió con la misma voz pasiva.**

**- Esa no es una respuesta concreta.**

**- Si a ti te prohibieron decirme acerca de sus tratos con Duncan a mis espaldas y sobre el asalto a la fabrica ¿que te hace pensar que yo tengo permitido revelarte esta información?**

**- Para empezar jamas creímos que terminarías haciendo explotar la fabrica entera, planeábamos sacarte de ahí desde un principio... a todo esto ¿como fue que sobreviviste?**

**- No te interesa, ¿y como pensaban sacarme? si los militares iban a ejecutarme ahí mismo.**

**- ¿Acaso no confías en Luna?... porque pareces estar ocultando algo.**

**- Solo hago lo mismo que todos ustedes, ya te vas a enterar en los diarios del destino de nuestro compañero - **paso por su lado sin mirarlo a los ojos y entro por las enormes puertas de la mansión dejando solo al hombre de la mascara blanca con rallas negras que lo observaba con desconfianza.

**- Eso espero - **dijo para si mismo lanzando un profundo bostezo ahogado por la mascara que cubría todo su rostro y parte del cabello como todos los demás Mislead Appear** - últimamente no hay nada bueno que leer en los diarios, aunque esta mañana apareció un articulo muy interesante - **camino para entrar a la mansión pero apenas se movió un centímetro atrás suyo se pudo ver a un cuarto Mislead Appear que aparentemente estuvo parado ahí todo el tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta, lo extraño era que solo se dio a notar cuando su compañero se movió sin siquiera ser consciente de su presencia pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos negros tan vacíos y muertos que se podían ver detrás de su mascara, como si se tratara de un fantasma, se quedo estático por unas cuantas horas y luego entro a la mansión moviéndose de una forma exageramente lenta justo a tiempo para evadir los primeros rayos del sol que empezaba a salir por el horizonte.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, en un lugar muy alejado en medio de un bosque un par de camionetas se estacionaban en frente de un campamento, de una de ellas bajaban un hombre de piel crema al lado de una joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio largo, de la otra camioneta bajaban un hombre de piel marrón y cabello corto al lado de una joven de piel azul claro y cabello color arcoiris.

- **¡HEMOS VUELTO!** - grito Rainbow Dash a lo que de todas las carpas fueron saliendo varios hombres y mujeres que los recibieron con muchos ánimos - **FINALMENTE LOS TENEMOS** - Rainbow levanto la caja con los elementos y todos los ex terroristas pegaron un grito de victoria, luego se giro para ver al hombre de piel oscura con una sonrisa - **¿ahora que sigue Shot?**

- **La reunión de gobernantes es hoy a partir de las cinco de la tarde, así que vamos a preparar un mensaje para todos los ciudadanos y por supuesto para nuestros queridos gobernantes... ¡BLUE... PHOTENIX! ¡vengan aquí!** - los dos se acercaron hasta quedar en frente suyo - **preparen las cámaras y díganle al ingeniero que haga lo suyo.**

- **De acuerdo** - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- **Y TODOS USTEDES TAMBIÉN EMPIECEN A MOVERSE** - el equipo del campamento empezaron a desarmar las carpas y empacar todo, luego Shot miro a Rainbow sonriendo - **¿No sufres de pánico escénico no?**

- **Para nada... ¿por que lo preguntas?**

- **Porque vas a salir en la tele y vas a contar todo lo que ese maldito de Sutler a hecho hasta ahora.**

- **Me parece perfecto.**

- **¡Oye Rainbow!** - el hombre de piel crema y cabello gris regreso cargando un diario -** tienes que ver esto.**

- **¿Que es?** - tomo el trozo de papel y empezó a leerlo para luego abrir los ojos como platos -** ¡OYE!... ¿CUANDO PASO ESTO?**

- **Anteayer, te dije que teníamos mucho que contarte.**

- **No puedo creerlo** - en el diario se podía leer claramente un articulo sobre la explosión de un hospital psiquiátrico y el secuestro de tres pacientes que no eran mas que Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie - **esperen... ¿quienes son esos tipos?** - observo también los retratos de Blaze y Hard adjuntos a una recompensa por su captura o asesinato.

- **No tengo idea** - respondió Photenix encogiéndose de hombros - **pero si las sacaron de ese lugar están de nuestro lado.**

- **Eso espero, donde sea que estén solo deseo que estén bien** - enrollo el diario y se lo entrego a Shot sin mirarlo a los ojos, luego camino hasta pararse encima de una roca y observo desafiante el horizonte donde el sol empezaba a salir y las primeras luces pegaban en todo su rostro al mismo tiempo que el viento agitaba su cabello - **muy pronto voy a sacarlas de ahí, solo esperen, juntas vamos a poner fin a esta pesadilla** - llevo una mano hasta su bolsillo y saco la gargantilla del elemento de la lealtad, lo apretó con fuerza sin despegar la vista del horizonte - **con estas cosas no habrá fuerza que pueda detenernos, solo manténganse con vida, falta tan poco.**

* * *

Grandes cosas se estaban armando en el mundo humano pero ellos no eran los únicos que se preparaban para actuar, del otro lado del espejo en la base subterránea que solía ser el imperio de los Changelings la princesa Luna junto con los supervivientes también hacían su jugada ya que en un campo bastante extenso un grupo de diez barcos en construcción se levantaban poco a poco gracias a la unión y el esfuerzo de todas las razas, ponis, grifos, minotauros, changelings, diamond dogs y todo tipo de animales de distintas especies trabajaban en la construcción de las embarcaciones que pronto los llevarían a surcar los mares rumbo a lo desconocido, la princesa Luna caminaba en medio de todo supervisando el trabajo de sus súbditos al lado de una unicornio blanca que levitaba un anotador con su magia.

- **Las cosas van a buen ritmo princesa** - dijo la unicornio anotando algunas cosas - **a este paso los barcos estarán listos en solo unos cuantos días mas.**

- **¿Que sabemos de Sombra y su ejercito?** - respondió mientras observaba las construcciones con un poco de desconfianza.

- **Enviamos unos cuantos exploradores a las costas** - bajo la cabeza apenada - **esto es lamentable pero me temo que su flota es diez o quince veces mas grande que la nuestra, ademas tienen esos dragones negros.**

- **Esta bien, no me esperaba menos después de todo ellos se preparan para una invasión, nosotros no somos mas que unos pobres exploradores a su lado** - se llevo un casco a la frente frotando la cicatriz que tenía en el ojo derecho - **mira... voy a ser sincera contigo, yo no se nada de navegación y menos como supervisar una flota, pero a simple vista me parece difícil que estos barcos puedan soportar la cantidad de tiempo que vamos a pasar en el mar, sobretodo por el hecho de que esas aguas son conocidas por destruir todo lo que entra en ellas.**

- **Nuestros capitanes ya han supervisado todo y dieron el visto bueno, si quiere puede hablar con ellos.**

**- ¿Donde están ahora?**

- **Uno de ellos fue junto con los exploradores que ya deben estar de regreso, el otro esta en uno de los cuarteles si no me equivoco.**

- **Voy para allá** - se retiro galopando lentamente y la unicornio no pudo evitar observarla con tristeza al ver que le faltaba un ala, Luna no podría volver a volar jamas pero a pesar de eso y sus heridas se había mantenido firme en todo sentido por el bien de lo que quedaba de sus súbditos y de los nuevos. Entro a una de las cuevas de las cavernas que usaban ahora como cuarteles y noto que estaba completamente oscura pero entre las sombras se podía ver a un unicornio blanco sentado frente a una mesa completamente solo y con la mirada baja y triste - **¿Shining Armor?** - se acerco hasta quedar en frente suyo y encendió un par de velas con su magia - **¿te encuentras bien?**

- **¿Como hace usted para estar bien princesa?** - dijo seriamente sin despegar la vista de una jarra de sidra vacía - **voy a ser honesto, no estoy bien y no creo volver a estarlo.**

- **Shining** - Luna le dio un abrazo con la única ala que le quedaba pero al verla el unicornio la aparto.

- **No lo entiendo... ¿como puedes simplemente fingir que todo va a salir bien?** - cerro los ojos molesto pero Luna volvió a abrazarlo con su ala.

- **Es porque confío en que todo va a salir bien, estoy segura de que mi hermana y los demás nos están observando desde algún lugar.**

- **¿Usted cree que hay algo después de la muerte?**

- **Yo creo que la muerte solo es el inicio de algo mucho mas grande, mi madre nos lo solía decir todo el tiempo, vamos Shining, tienes que ser fuerte, es lo que Cadense abría querido, ella dio su vida protegiendo el imperio hasta el final, no es tu culpa no haber estado ahí.**

**- Tendría que haber sido yo en su lugar, ¿por que las cosas siempre salen al revés?**

- **Shining** - Luna levanto su barbilla con su casco obligandolo a verla a los ojos - **el día de hoy necesitamos un capitán, yo no se nada de como organizar un ejercito y menos como navegar, te necesitamos y estas con vida... no todo sale al revés, aun tenemos una oportunidad de ganar esta guerra, pero para pelear tenemos que mantenernos firmes** - levanto su ala extendiéndola en toda su envergadura - **con las pocas armas que nos quedan, pero con la voluntad de toda una nueva generación, porque es lo que somos ahora, ¿o acaso no has visto a todos trabajar juntos?**

- **Tiene razón princesa** - se levanto y levito con su magia su armadura colocándosela parte por parte.

- **Estoy segura que Cadense y Twilight estarían orgullosas de ti.**

**- ¿Twilight?**

- **Así es, en donde sea que estén ahora si te ven estarían mas que orgullosas** - Shining bajo la mirada lanzando un corto suspiro.

- **Tiene razón.**

- **Necesitamos organizar el cargamento, voy a ver al otro capitán** - abandono la habitación dejando a Shining perdido en sus pensamientos.

- **En donde sea que estén** - dijo para si mismo observando su reflejo en el yelmo dorado - **¿donde van los ponis después de la muerte?... ¿donde estas** **Twi?**

* * *

**NA: A solo tres capítulos aproximadamente de terminar con el segundo acto, gracias a todos los que han aportado tanto con OCs a este fic como con sus comentarios y opiniones, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
